Torneo dimensional
by Dragon Espectral
Summary: Halakthy, la creadora de toda la luz, guardiana del universo, ha organizado un torneo donde personajes de Bakuga, Yugioh, Digimon, Shaman King, Dino Rey y Pokemon se enfrentaran para ver quien es el mejor, pero este torneo encierra muchos peligros
1. Un misterioso torneo

_Comienza el primer capítulo de un nuevo fic, la gran batalla entre guerreros de las dimensiones Bakugan, Digimon, Dino Rey, Pokemon, Shaman King y Yugioh están a punto de enfrentarse en un gran torneo para demostrar quien es el mejor, pero en este torneo esta lleno de peligros y terribles enemigos._

_Una aclaración antes de empezar con el primer capítulo:_

_Este fic es un crossover principalmente entre bakugan y yugioh, por lo que los personajes principales son Atem y Dan._

_Pero las parejas son:_

_Dan y Mira._

_Keith y Mylene._

_Shun y Fabia._

_Ace y Julie._

_Atem y Tea._

_Joey y Mai._

_Entre otras, bueno, eso es todo._

_Y ahora el capítulo 1._

**Cap. 1 Un torneo misterioso.**

**Dimensión bakugan….**

Habían pasado 6 meses desde la derrota del emperador Barodius y de los gundalianos, Dan y sus amigos disfrutaban de una nueva vida tranquila, siempre peleando en el nuevo y mejorado interespacio, donde se les unieron sus amigos de Vestal, Neathia y Gundalia, pero lo que ninguno sabía era que una competencia mucho más importante estaba a punto de empezar.

En el espacio exterior, una extraña nave con jeroglíficos egipcios apareció, mientras en su interior había mucho movimiento.

-Este es el universo bakugan señor, otro de los lugares que la reina quería invitar al torneo-.

-Muy bien, dirijamos a la Tierra y envíe mensajeros a los planetas Vestal, Neathia y Gundalia-.

-¡Si señor!-.

**Dimensión yugioh….**

Había pasado un año desde la derrota de Zork (Nota: en este fic, Atem nunca regreso al mundo de los espíritus, pero si se separo de Yugi formando dos seres diferentes), como sucedía en el universo bakugan, los jóvenes disfrutaban de los duelos solo por diversión, ya sin amenazas como Bakura, Zork, Dartz, etc.

En el espacio, otra nave como la que apareció en el universo bakugan hizo su aparición.

-Este es el lugar señor-.

-Bien, creo que aquí reclutaremos a los adversarios más poderosos de todos-.

La nave se dirigió hacia la Tierra, siendo divisada en ciudad Domino, Atem y sus amigos, incluyendo a Kaiba la habían visto y ahora la nave estaba aterrizando.

-¿Qué sucede, faraón?-pregunto Yugi.

-No estoy seguro, pero debemos estar alerta-dijo Atem.

La nave aterrizo y una compuerta se abrió, de esta bajaron tres seres muy extraños, su cabello eran de colores rojo, azul y blanco, teniéndolo en punta, sus ropas estaban hechas de hojas y otras plantas, tenían una espada amarrada en sus cinturas.

-Buenas tardes-dijo el de cabello azul.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-pregunto Kaiba automáticamente.

-No se preocupen, no queremos hacerles daño, somos Minimoys y hemos venido a invitarlos a un torneo que se llevara a cabo en otra dimensión-.

-¿Un torneo?-Atem estaba algo confundido.

-Si, verán, existen muchas dimensiones donde existen criaturas impresionantes, todas están separadas y así deben permanecer, pero cada mil años se organiza un torneo en la cual se les permite a los mejores guerreros de cada dimensión participar, son combates extraordinarios, ya que las criaturas que habitan en todas esa dimensiones son sumamente poderosas-.

-Parece algo divertido-dijo Joey entusiasmado.

-Lo es-.

-Tengo una pregunta-dijo Tea-¿Cuál es el premio para el ganador?-.

-Eso lo sabrán cuando quien organice el torneo se los explique-.

-¿Y quien es esa persona?-pregunto Kaiba.

-¿Quién dijo que era una persona? Pero no se preocupen, es alguien que conocen muy bien, les aseguro que no tienen nada que temer-.

Atem y los otros se miraron sin saber que hacer, había algo extraño, pero pudo más la emoción de pelear que cualquier otra cosa.

-Tengo algunas dudas-dijo Atem-pero acepto ir-.

-No dejare que vayas tu solo-dijo Kaiba-si hay un torneo en el que logre demostrar que soy el mejor duelista que existe, entonces no me lo perderé-.

-Tengo una pregunta-dijo Mai-¿los espectadores están permitidos?-.

-Si, en estos momentos varias naves están invitando a mucha gente de su dimensión para presenciar los combates-.

-Genial, entonces todos podrán presenciar la victoria de la gran Mai-.

-Muy bien, vemos que están decididos, suban por favor-.

Atem y sus amigos abordaron la nave, la cual comenzó a elevarse, lista para dirigirse hacia el universo donde se llevaría a cabo el gran torneo.

-Disculpe, pero ¿Dónde se llevara a cabo esta competencia?-pregunto Joey.

-En una dimensión neutral, la reina supuso que al haber tantos guerreros formidables sería peligroso pelear en cualquier otra dimensión, a la que vamos carece por completo de vida y por lo mismo no hay temor a lastimar a nadie-.

-Pero el público podría salir lastimado-observo Yugi.

-Tampoco, ya que la reina tomo sus precauciones y se aseguro de que el público estuviera protegido por un campo de luz-.

-¿Un campo de luz?-exclamo Atem.

-Así es, ya se esta dando una idea de quien es la organizadora ¿verdad?-pregunto suspicaz.

Varias naves abandonaron la Tierra, llevando consigo a un público ansioso por ver el espectáculo, como a varios poderosos participantes.

Un agujero dimensional se abrió en la oscuridad del espacio y las naves pasaron por el para llegar a su destino, tras 10 minutos de viajes, las naves llegaron al lugar indicado, parecía ser un espacio vacio, donde lo único que había era un gigantesco estadio, donde Atem supuso que se llevaría a cabo el torneo, las naves descendieron y los participantes abandonaron las naves, fue cuando Atem y sus amigos vieron a varias criaturas del duelo de monstruos, las cuales ayudaban a los minimoys.

-Aquellos que van a participar en el torneo pasen por aquí, mientras los espectadores pueden pasar por este lado-indico mientras señalaba una puerta a la derecha y otra a la izquierda, los participantes tomaron la de la derecha, mientras el público subía por unas escaleras hasta sus lugares.

-Este será su espacio-informo el minimoy-puede salir para recorrer el lugar si lo desean, pero no pueden ni deben pelear contra nadie si no están en la plataforma-.

El estadio era inmenso, con solo una plataforma en el centro, la cual tenía en cada esquina una estatua de los dioses egipcios:

El dragón alado de Ra.

Slifer el dragón celestial.

Ave dragón Isis (Nota: si, la diosa Isis ha vuelto, aunque solo serán mencionados, ya que Atem no usara a los dioses egipcios, después de todo, ganaría fácilmente con ellos).

Obelisk el atormentador.

Esto y el hecho de ver a tantos espíritus le daban a Atem la idea de quien podía estar detrás de ese torneo, mientras que un espíritu del tipo hada se dirigió al interior del estadio hasta llegar a una habitación.

-Disculpe alteza-.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto una voz muy dulce.

-Todos los participantes ya han llegado, especialmente los dos más fuertes de cada dimensión-.

-Me alegra saberlo, iré en un momento-.

-Si alteza-.

De esa forma, el resto de los espacios vacíos comenzó a llenarse, apareciendo los peleadores bakugan, niños elegidos del universo digimon, maestros Pokemon, shamanes y un grupo de personas que peleaban con dinosaurios.

-Hola-saludo Yugi a un chico de cabello castaño, con gafas.

-Hola, debes ser uno de los participantes-.

-Si, me llamo Yugi Motuo-.

-Yo soy Dan Kuso, es un placer conocerte-.

-El placer es…..-Yugi se vio interrumpido por una risa sádica, una que Atem y él conocían muy bien.

-Vaya, vaya, miren quien esta aquí-.

Atem volteo y se topo con el rostro sonriente de-¡Bakura!-.

Efectivamente, Bakura estaba también en el torneo, acompañado de Dartz y una nueva aliada venida del reino de las sombras, Yubel.

-Que gusto me da verlos de nuevo-.

Del mismo modo, Dan y sus amigos se encontraron con la sorpresa de ver al emperador Barodius y sus secuaces, el rey Zenoheld y los vexos, aunque Keith le lanzo una mirada cariñosa a Mylene, quien solo desvió la mirada algo molesta, pero Atem también se dio cuenta de que en el universo de los shamanes, había otro sujeto sumamente peligroso, solo que este se veía muy joven, aunque su cabello caía hasta el suelo y sonreía de manera tranquila.

-Parece que hay muchos sujetos malignos en este lugar-dijo Joey.

-También hay humanos que poseen energía maligna, pero no se compara con los que están en la dimensión bakugan y shaman-dijo Atem preocupado.

-¿Cómo sabes el nombre de sus dimensiones?-.

-Porque tienen el nombre anotado en la pared-dijo Kaiba fríamente y Joey lo miro con rabia.

-¡Reza porque no te toque pelear conmigo en la primera ronda!-.

-No sabía que te querías ir tan pronto-.

Joey por poco se lanza sobre Kaiba, pero recordó que estaba prohibido pelear sino era en un combate, o por lo menos, Serenity se lo recordó.

-Veo que en tu dimensión también hay sujetos peligrosos-dijo Atem acercándose a Yugi y Dan.

-No tienes ni idea-Dan volteo y al verlos, casi se cae de la impresión-¿ustedes son hermanos?-.

-No realmente-dijo Yugi sonriendo.

-Pero se parecen mucho-.

-Es una larga historia-.

Drago se elevo hasta quedar justo frente a Atem, ambos se quedaron observando por un largo rato, ante la intriga de Dan y Yugi.

-Puedo sentir algo especial en ti-dijo Atem.

-Lo mismo digo-.

-Espero tener la oportunidad de pelear contra ti en el torneo-dijo Atem a Drago y el bakugan pyrus asintió.

-Yo espero lo mismo-.

-Oye Dan ¿Quiénes son tus nuevos amigos?-pregunto Keith acercándose.

De esa forma comenzaron las presentaciones entre peleadores y duelistas, por supuesto que Kaiba se mantuvo a distancia, siempre con su actitud indiferente, solo acompañado por su hermano menor, Mokuba.

Hubieron muchas grandes sorpresas en ambas dimensiones, como el encuentro con viejos amigos de Vestal, Neathia y Gundalia, mientras que en la dimensión Yugioh con duelistas que participaron en el reino de los duelistas, ciudad batalla y el gran torneo Kaiba, todos ansiosos por demostrar quien era el mejor.

Mylene no podía evitar mirar a Keith, más por el hecho de que estaba hablando con una chica, que al parecer, era amiga de Mira, y por alguna extraña razón, eso le molestaba.

-¿Qué te ocurre Mylene?-pregunto Hydron.

-No, nada-.

Barodius y el resto de sus sirvientes también veían a los otros participantes, ninguno le preocupaba al emperador, a excepción de aquel chico de cabello tricolor, además de Dan Kuso, algo le decía que ese tipo iba a ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

-¿Qué ocurre emperador?-pregunto Kazarina o mejor dicho, la emperatriz Kazarina, así es, Barodius había hecho lo que Kazarina siempre deseo, la convirtió en su reina.

-Nada, pero ¿Qué te parece ese chico Dharak?-.

-Es muy extraño, pero puedo sentir un gran poder en él-.

Del mismo modo, Bakura veía a los villanos que habían en distintas dimensiones, algunos le parecían patéticos, sumamente patéticos, tales como los de los universos dino rey y pokemon, pero habían que definitivamente le agradaban, el del universo bakugan y el del universo shaman King.

-¿Crees que ellos nos puedan ayudar?-pregunto Yubel.

-Lo dudo, pero lo mejor sería tenerlos como aliados ¿no crees?-.

-Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Dartz-una vez que ganemos el torneo podremos crear un mundo perfecto-.

-Cierto y ahora que sabemos de todas esas dimensiones, todo será más divertido-dijo Bakura sonriendo desquiciadamente.

Las pláticas continuaron, esperando que el torneo iniciara, pero este no parecía dar señales de empezar aun.

Mientras tanto, un espíritu se acerco ante la habitación de la organizadora, tocando a su puerta.

-¿Qué pasa?-.

-Ya estamos listos para empezar-.

-Muy bien, creo que ya es hora-.

Las pláticas se vieron interrumpidas cuando varias trompetas comenzaron a sonar, un trono apareció en el centro de las gradas, un trono hecho de cristales de zafiro, Atem estaba convencido de saber quien era la organizadora, ahora solo faltaba verla para asegurarse, fue cuando un espíritu del tipo elfo, a quien se le veía una edad muy avanzada, subió por las escaleras hasta quedar frente al trono.

-¡Damas y caballeros, niños y niñas de todas las edades, es hora de presentarles a la organizadora de este torneo, la gran reina del mundo de los espíritus, creadora de toda la luz y ama de los 6 elementos, la reina Halakthy!-.

-¡Reina Halakthy!-exclamaron los bakugan, shamanes y amigos de Atem, quien solo sonrió al ver que había estado en lo correcto.

Una mujer de piel blanca, usando una armadura dorada, con alas del mismo color, con un vestido de seda blanco, ojos celestes y brazaletes en ambas manos surgió de una de las puertas del estadio y subió hasta el trono.

La reina paseo la mirada por todo el estadio, viendo a los distintos participantes y espectadores, cuando hubo terminado, sonrió dulcemente y con emoción.

-¡Sean todos bienvenidos a este torneo, todos son poderosos guerreros de distintas dimensiones, todos poseen una gran cantidad de criaturas magnificas que tienen un gran poder, pero solo uno de ustedes será el gran ganador de este torneo!-.

Una mano se alzo en medio de los participantes, más específicamente del universo dino rey, un chico de cabello castaño saltaba para llamar la atención.

-Espera niño, la reina aun no acaba-dijo un espíritu del tipo caballero, pero la reina alzo su mano.

-No tienes que ser tan duro ¿tienes alguna pregunta, Max?-.

-Si, me preguntaba…..-reacción-espere ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?-.

-Conozco el nombre de todos los participantes, así como sus historias, aunque me da mucha pena lo que se de algunos de los presentes-dijo refiriéndose a Bakura, Barodius y Hao-pero en fin ¿Cuál es tu pregunta?-.

-Si….-pero ahora Max estaba un poco nervioso.

-Anda, no seas tímido-.

-Si bueno….el ganador recibe…..premios bonitos…..como…una motocicleta-dijo imaginándose en una.

Halakthy se rio por el comentario de Max, lo que aumento su sonrojo-Lo siento, pero no tengo una motocicleta, pero te aseguro que el ganador recibirá un gran premio-.

-¿Y que premio será ese?-pregunto un anciano de la misma dimensión.

-Aquel que resulte vencedor tendrá la oportunidad de pedirme lo que más desee, puede ser cualquier cosa, puede ser algún deseo que quieran o incluso puedo tomarlos como mis discípulos-los minimoys y los espíritus por poco se infartan al escuchar eso.

-Ese es el mayor honor que alguien puede tener-dijo Drago.

-Y ese honor será solo mío-dijo Helios.

-Disculpa Drago, pero ¿Por qué es tan importante ser entrenado por ella?-pregunto Dan.

-La reina Halakthy no solo es reina de todos los espíritus, es la guardiana del todos los universos, siempre creí que era una leyenda, pero lo poco que se de ella es que cualquiera que tenga ese honor se convertirá en un guerrero de extraordinarios poderes-.

Barodius y Zenoheld escucharon eso, en ambos se veía una gran sonrisa llena de maldad.

-¿Escuchaste eso Dharak?-.

-Por supuestos, suena como un trato muy interesante-.

-Y nosotros saldremos victoriosos-dijo Barodius.

Bakura sonreía del mismo modo, al igual que sus dos aliados, Yubel y Dartz, los tres tenían una idea en mente, una muy maquiavélica.

-¿Qué te parece eso? Ser entrenado por la mismísima Halakthy-dijo Dartz.

-Eso no me interesa en lo más mínimo-dijo Bakura sonriendo malignamente-solo me interesa una cosa y es por eso que debemos ganar este torneo-.

-¿Crees que funcionara?-pregunto Yubel dudosa.

-Por supuesto que si, Halakthy se verá forzada a cumplirle un deseo al ganador y nosotros tres sabemos muy bien que es lo que queremos-.

-Resucitar al gran lord Zork-dijo Yubel sonriendo malignamente.

-Y quien mejor para hacerlo que la misma que lo derroto con anterioridad-.

Atem había escuchado la conversación de Bakura y sus secuaces, al igual que Yugi, ahora ambos estaban más decididos a ganar ese torneo y evitar que Bakura cumpla con sus malvados planes, revivir al terrible demonio Zork.

-Este torneo se ha complicado mucho más-dijo Atem preocupado.

-Tienes razón-dijo Yugi.

-Y no me refiero solo a Bakura y sus secuaces-agrego Atem sumamente preocupado, mientras que Yugi lo observaba algo confundido.

Las palabras de Atem eran ciertas y parecía que además de él, Drago también lo había notado, ya que en ese lugar había una gran cantidad de seres con auras malignas, algunos poseían un aura que los dejaba asustados, otros no eran tan peligrosos, pero aun así eran un riesgo.

Atem y Drago pasearon la mirada por el estadio, viendo a todos aquellos que poseían un aura maligna:

Barodius y los gundalianos.

Zenoheld y los vexos.

Un grupo de personas que hacían llamarse pandilla alfa.

Unos alienígenas que se hacían llamar piratas espaciales.

Otro grupo de personas que se hacían llamar el equipo rocket y equipo galáctico.

Hao y sus malvados secuaces.

Para terminar con Bakura, Yubel y Dartz-

Atem y Drago no estaban seguros de lo que iba a suceder en ese torneo, pero algo si sabían y era que iba a ser no solo un gran evento, sino también uno sumamente peligroso.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el primer capítulo, espero les haya gustado, el momento en que este torneo va a empezar se acerca, pero por el momento, en el próximo capítulo se darán las reglas de este gran torneo y después pasaremos a los combates, a partir del primer capítulo, así que estén atentos._

_Quiero darles la bienvenida a todos los OC que me pidieron participar en este gran torneo, además de que va a ser mi modo de disculparme por haber descuidado algunos OC en el fic de Ataque de las maquinas, pero eran demasiados y….bueno, eso ya no importa, en este fic, aunque son demasiados personajes, 156 para ser exactos, al menos cada uno tendrá su momento de gloria a la hora de subir a la plataforma para luchar, les advierto que algunos tal vez no puedan pasar de la primera ronda (dependiendo del quien sea su oponente), pero eso no significa que quedaron eliminados del fic, solamente del torneo, pero se convertirán en miembros del público, donde darán su apoyo a quien (es) sea su participante o universo favorito._

_Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y se encuentren perfectamente._

**¡Bienvenidos al torneo de las dimensiones y les deseo buena suerte en sus combates, los cuales espero sea tal como se los imaginaron, les mando mis más cordiales saludos a todos ustedes amigos míos!**

_**Nos vemos…el jueves…**_


	2. Las reglas del torneo

_Comienza el segundo capítulo de este nuevo fic, primero se explicaran las reglas del torneo a todos los participantes, algunas que no le agradan mucho a Halakthy, pero la reina no puede hacer nada, después los participantes tendrán que prepararse para el inicio de los combates._

_Y ahora el capítulo 2._

**Cap. 2 Las reglas del torneo.**

-Anciano místico-dijo Halakthy, refiriéndose al elfo que estaba junto a ella-¿podría decirles las reglas por favor?-.

-Por supuesto alteza-dijo el anciano, sonriendo, mientras muchas muecas de desagrado se hacían presentes en algunos participantes.

-¿Qué clase de gobernante es ella?-cuestiono Hydron-trata a sus sirvientes como si merecieran respeto-.

-Tranquilízate-dijo Zenoheld-después de todo, el premio es demasiado bueno como para dejarlo ir-.

-Tienes razón padre-dijo Hydron sonriendo siempre tan ególatra.

Lync apretaba los puños, mientras veía a Hydron con ganas de matarlo, no era el único, el resto de los vexos lo miraban con los mismos deseos, pero Mylene y Volt se controlaban un poco al respecto.

-Me pregunto cuanto tiempo podrán resistir a ese malcriado-dijo Gus.

-No por mucho-dijo Keith, quien ahora era un peleador darkus-y tal vez con un poco de suerte, logremos que Mylene y los otros se pasen a nuestro lado-.

-¿Aun tiene sentimientos por ella, maestro?-.

-Nunca los deje de sentir-.

-Parece que ya va a hablar-dijo Helios.

-¡Todos los participantes y espectadores préstenme atención, por favor!-pidió el anciano místico, mientras todas las miradas se colocaban sobre él-¡Muy bien, gracias, ahora les explicare las reglas del torneo, pongan mucha atención para que violen alguna de ellas!-.

(Nota: Todo lo que se va a decir a continuación es dicho por el anciano místico).

**Combates…..**

Todos los participantes tienen una gran variedad de criaturas poderosas, ya sean bakugan, digimon, dinosaurios, Pokemon, fantasmas o espíritus, pero en cada combate solo podrán usar a uno por ronda, sin embargo, pueden utilizar cualquier tipo de arsenal que posean, tales como:

Cartas poder.

Cartas portal.

Armamentos.

Digievoluciones de cualquier nivel.

Cartas de ataque.

Cualquier poder especial que posean.

Herramientas mágicas.

Cartas mágicas.

Cartas de trampa.

Sin embargo, no deben hacer que otra criatura aparezca en auxilio de la que escogieron para la batalla, a menos de que la criatura que usen tenga la habilidad de convocarla, entonces será permitido.

**Elección de combates…..**

Por ser 156 participantes, todos los combates serán escogidos al azar, sin excepción, así que pueden enfrentarse con guerreros de su misma u otra dimensión, tengan muy claro este asunto.

No deben pelear contra ningún otro de los participantes hasta que suban a la plataforma, así como tampoco deben atacar al público, quien no respete estas reglas, será descalificado junto con toda su dimensión.

Después de escuchar sus nombres, tienen 30 segundos para subir a la plataforma, si no lo hacen, entonces será una descalificación automática.

Mientras esperan, pueden disponer del resto de los servicios del estadio, tales como:

Comida.

Sala de descanso.

Baño.

Entre otras.

Siempre y cuando recuerden que los combates son escogidos al azar y por lo tanto deben estar atentos en caso de escuchar sus nombres.

**Como pierden los combates….**

Hay varias formas en que pueden perder un combate:

Como ya les mencione antes, si después de que pasen 30 segundos de que mencionaran su nombre y no están en la plataforma, entonces será una descalificación automática.

Que la criatura que usaste quede inconsciente por un lapso de 60 segundos máximo.

Decir claramente "me rindo".

Atacar a alguien del público o pelear sin estar en un combate oficial.

Si continuas atacando al oponente aun cuando él dijo que se rendía, entonces será una descalificación total.

Si tu criatura cae fuera de la plataforma.

**Como ganan el combate….**

Si tu oponente dice "abandono" antes de que el combate inicie o si se rinde durante la batalla.

Si tu oponente no sube a la plataforma después de 30 segundos.

Si la criatura de tu oponente queda inconsciente por 60 segundos.

Si tiras tu criatura saca a la de tu oponente de la plataforma.

**Esta prohibido…**

Matar a la criatura del oponente.

Herir a quien invoco la criatura.

Pelear fuera de un combate legal.

Recibir ayuda de alguien de su dimensión, si esto pasa, entonces toda la dimensión será descalificada.

Insultar a los demás participantes.

Pelear en parejas, aunque esta regla puede tener excepción.

**Premios…**

Los premios que se reciben son los siguientes y solo los obtendrán aquellos que lleguen a ser los últimos 6 mejores, el premio que pueden obtener es lo siguiente:

El 6to. Lugar obtiene un místico espejo que le permitirá ver el pasado, presente y futuro, aunque solo lo podrá usar en casos de emergencia, de lo contrario no podrá ver absolutamente nada.

El 5to. Lugar obtendrá una armadura samurái, la cual al ponérsela, le dará el conocimiento y la fuerza no solo de aquellos poderosos y honorables guerreros, sino las habilidades de lucha en kung fu y ninja.

El 4to. Lugar obtendrá una gema que le permitirá curar no solo a personas, sino también a animales e incluso restaurar todo un ecosistema dañado.

El 3cer. Lugar obtendrá un libro que contiene las respuestas a todas las dudas que tengan, por supuesto que deben saber como preguntárselo.

El 2do. Lugar obtendrá una gema del sol, la cual contiene el poder suficiente como para iluminar todo un continente.

Y el 1er. Lugar obtendrá el tan anhelado deseo, cualquier cosa que quieran pedirle a la reina Halakthy, ella se los concederá o si prefieren ser sus discípulos, tendrán ese gran honor, todo depende de sus elección, pero para ganar estos premios deben dar lo máximo en el torneo.

**Combate final…..**

Una vez que tengamos a los dos últimos participantes, estos podrán utilizar hasta 6 de sus criaturas, una por una, por supuesto, junto con todo el arsenal que posean, esperamos que todos den un gran espectáculo.

-Muy bien, esas son todas las reglas ¿tienen alguna pregunta?-pregunto Halakthy.

Hao alzo la mano y la reina miro al villano número uno de la dimensión Shaman King, pero Hao solo sonrió tranquilamente como siempre lo hacía, aunque en el fondo tenía un poco de miedo, después de todo, estaba frente a la creadora de la luz, la máxima representante del bien.

-Si, el señor dijo que todos los combates son escogidos al azar ¿verdad?-.

-Así es-respondió el anciano místico.

-Muy bien, exactamente como lo hacen, entiendo que nos enfrentaremos a guerreros de las otras dimensiones y hasta de nuestra propia dimensión, pero ¿Cómo escogerán los combates?-.

-Eso es fácil-dijo Halakthy y un total de 156 esferas aparecieron en el otro extremo del estadio, todos los participantes y espectadores devolvieron sus miradas hacia ellas-esa gemas tienen el nombre de cada uno de ustedes, giraran a gran velocidad hasta que yo detenga dos y los nombres que tengan escritos serán los que se enfrentaran ¿comprendiste?-.

-Perfectamente-dijo Hao sonriendo igual de tranquilo.

Bakura y Barodius mostraron mucho interés en la forma en que se escogerían los combates, incluso Hao comenzó a ponerse muy pensativa, los tres villanos sabían que los demás participantes eran basuras comparados con ellos, pero no ignoraban el hecho de que también había adversarios sumamente peligrosos para sus planes, y aunque deseaban enfrentarlos, no les convenía que sus combates fueran durante la primera ronda, por eso debían esperar la mejor de las suertes.

-¿Alguna otra pregunta?-inquirió el anciano místico, fue cuando una chica de cabello rojo, muy largo salto.

-Me preguntaba ¿Por qué no nos concede el deseo a nosotros de una vez? Ya que es obvio que el equipo rocket ganara este torneo-.

Una risa se escucho, una que venía de la dimensión dino rey y una mujer de cabello verde salto-No me hagas reír, si un equipo va a ganar, ese va a ser la invencible pandilla alfa-.

Jessie y Úrsula comenzaron a amenazarse con las miradas, pero no podían dejarse llevar por sus impulsos, ya que si lo hacían toda su dimensión sería descalificada, por supuesto que hubo muchas opiniones respecto a eso que acababa de pasar.

-Esas dos son unas estúpidas-dijo la emperatriz Kazarina.

-Descuida, cuando ganemos el torneo acabaremos con sus dimensiones-dijo Barodius.

Bakura y Yubel parecían haber tenido la misma idea, ya que ambos miraban a las dimensiones Pokemon y dino rey con muecas de asco.

-¿Qué te parecen esas dos dimensiones?-pregunto Yubel.

-Están llenas de basuras, tendremos que hacer mucha limpieza para la llegada de lord Zork-.

-Si, realmente espero que me toque pelear con alguna de esas dos tontas, ya que si no puedo matarlas, al menos puedo humillarlas y hacer que deseen haber muerto-.

-Me gusta como piensas, pero-Bakura miro a Barodius y a Hao-tenemos que convencer a esos dos para que nos ayuden-.

-No creo que sea necesario-dijo Dartz-nosotros tres somos suficientes para lograr la liberación de Zork-.

-No te confíes-dijo Bakura-ya una vez fuimos derrotados por el faraón y sus amigos, tenemos que pensar en unirnos con todos los villanos que podamos encontrar, pero esos dos son los que poseen una maldad la cual es digna de unírsenos-.

-Muy bien-intervino la reina Halakthy-el torneo empezara oficialmente en 30 minutos, así que pueden aprovechar este tiempo para escoger a sus compañeros, planear sus estrategias, preparar sus cartas poder, portal, de ataque, mágicas, trampa, etc. O cualquier cosa que usen para pelear-.

Hubo muchas exclamaciones, mientras los participantes preparaban sus estrategias y compañeros para el gran torneo.

-¿Qué usaras tú Dan?-pregunto Marucho.

-Es obvio, Drago es mi compañero de por vida-.

-Pero recuerda que si llegas hasta el final debes usar un máximo de 6 bakugan-dijo Shun-por el momento yo tengo a tres, Skyrel, Ingram y Hawktor-.

-Yo tengo a Preyas, Elfin y Akwimos-dijo Marucho.

-Ya pensare en eso después-.

Mira, por su parte, miraba a Dan desde lejos, mientras sentía como su corazón latía rápidamente, al tiempo que sus mejillas se teñían de rojo, fue cuando una gran amiga suya se acerco.

-Oye ¿Por qué no vas a saludarlo?-pregunto sonriendo.

-Yo….no se…..-.

-Anda Mira, no te quedaras aquí todo el tiempo y dudo mucho que cuando comience el torneo tengas tiempo de poder hablar con él de algo que no sean las batallas-.

-Tienes razón Aki, pero….-.

-O lo haces tú o lo hará alguna otra chica-.

Mira suspiro y con gran decisión se acerco a Dan, mientras sentía como los nervios la devoraban, pero tenía que armarse de valor, después de todo, Aki tiene razón, durante el torneo no tendrían tiempo para hablar.

-Hola Dan-el aludido volteo y sonrió al ver a Mira.

-Mira, que gusto me da ver que tú también estas participando-.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Mira emocionada.

-Por supuesto, muchos de mis mejores amigos están aquí, me da mucho gusto verlos de nuevo-dijo Dan, mientras veía a Ren, quien hablaba con Marucho y a Fabia, quien hablaba con Shun-esto será muy emocionante-.

-Tienes razón-dijo Mira un poco decepcionada, ya que Dan comenzó a hablar del torneo y por lo mismo no pudo decirle lo que quería, mientras que la reina Halakthy observaba lo que pasaba con mucha atención.

Kaiba no tenía muchos problemas en saber que criaturas utilizaría, después de todo, un duelo sin sus dragones blancos de ojos azules no sería un duelo, incluso podría utilizar al máximo dragón blanco de ojos azules, también estaba muy seguro que Atem utilizaría al poderoso Mago Oscuro, respecto a sus demás espíritus, eso solo podía suponérselo.

-Seto ¿no estás preocupado?-pregunto Mokuba-hay muchos sujetos muy peligrosos aquí-.

-No le temo a ninguno de ellos, lo único que deseo es enfrentarme a Atem lo antes posible, aunque admito que muchos de los guerreros que están en este lugar tienen un alto nivel de poder, serán difíciles de vencer, pero no podrán vencer a mis dragones blancos-.

Atem y Yugi se repartían la baraja, mientras escogían a sus compañeros espirituales, Yugi le permitió a Atem usar al mago oscuro, después de todo, no se puede separar al faraón de su más fiel espíritu, pero ambos acordaron que Tea tuviera a la maga oscura, quien le fue de mucha ayuda que se enfrentaron a Noah en el mundo virtual.

-Tenemos que tener mucho cuidado-dijo Atem, aunque todos los combates sean al azar dudo mucho que Bakura tenga compasión contra sus oponentes, especialmente si esos somos tú y yo-.

-Descuida, si me toca pelear contra él, me rendiré, ya que el más indicado para enfrentarlo es usted, faraón-.

-Eso espero, ya que no puedo permitir que Bakura y sus secuaces resuciten a Zork, ya que eso sería peligroso para todos los universos-.

Del mismo modo, en todas las dimensiones preparaban a sus compañeros, mientras alistaban sus estrategias, sus cartas de ataque, armamentos, etc. Todos estaban emocionados, algunos más que otros.

-¡Esto va a ser genial!-grito un chico de la dimensión Pokemon, quien respondía al nombre de Ash Ketchum-¡Prepárate Pikachu, porque ahora les demostraremos a todos que somos los mejores no solo de nuestro universo, sino de todos los existentes!-.

-¡Pika pika!-.

En la dimensión de los shamanes, un chico muy parecido a Hao, quien respondía al nombre de Yoh Azakura recibías indicaciones de una chica rubia, que usaba un vestido color negro y tenía una mirada muy fría.

-¿Estas segura Ana?-.

-Por supuesto, ya que no fuiste capaz de ganar el torneo de shamanes, es por eso que yo también participare en este torneo, ya que si los dos peleamos nuestras oportunidades de ganar y por fin tener una vida llena de los lujos que merecemos, aumentan mucho-.

-Pero Ana…-.

-¿Acaso no quiere que tu prometida participe en este torneo?-pregunto con tanta frialdad, que Yoh sonrió nerviosamente.

-No, no es eso…..-.

-Entonces no se hable más del asunto-declaro Ana con tono autoritario.

Halakthy se rio discretamente de eso, algunos humanos le parecían muy peculiares por si solos, pero en parejas….bueno, eso la divertía aun más, realmente esperaba que el torneo fuera un gran espectáculo, pero le preocupaba quien podría ser el ganador, ya que si Bakura, Barodius o incluso Hao ganaban, entonces algo terrible podría pasar.

Mientras los participantes preparaban todo para sus combates, los espectadores esperaban ansiosos el momento de que el gran torneo empezara, entre el público se pudieron ver rostros muy familiares de distintas dimensiones.

Bakugan:

Miyoko Kuso, su esposo tenía que trabajar y por lo mismo no pudo estar presente, pero le pidió a su esposa que grabara la batalla de Dan y Drago.

La reina Serena, quien era una invitada personal de la reina Halakthy y por lo mismo, estaba sentada en un trono junto a la guardiana del universo.

Y todos los familiares de los peleadores, además de una gran cantidad de admiradores de sus dimensiones, los cuales se llevarían una gran sorpresa cuando el torneo comenzara.

Digimon:

Los familiares y admiradores de los niños elegidos de los distintos mundos, desde aquellos que enfrentaron a Apocalymon y a MaloMyotismon, hasta los que se enfrentaron al Dellipa y al terrible Lucemon.

Así como muchos guías de los niños elegidos, como el señor Gennai, quien también era un invitado especial de la reina.

Dino rey:

Ahí podían ver al paleontólogo Spike Taylor, junto con su esposa, ambos esperando el momento en que su hijo se enfrentaría en el torneo, junto con los padres de Zoe, el matrimonio Ancient, junto con Jonathan y el doctor Owen.

De la pandilla Alfa se podía ver al Dr. Z, quien a cada rato amenazaba a sus secuaces con el puño y con algunos aparatos eléctricos, Rod y Laura también estaban en las gradas, ya que Helga les había prohibido participar, a duras penas consiguieron que los dejara descansar de sus estudios para poder ver el torneo, esa robot si que podía se muy dura.

Pokemon:

En el público podemos ver a muchos familiares y amigos de Ash, tales como su madre, el profesor Oak, la madre de May, de Dawn, las hermanas de Misty, incluso estaba toda la familia de Brock y hasta el hermano mayor de Paul, también estaba Cinthya, quien era una invitada personal de la reina.

Shaman King:

En esta dimensión se podía ver a muchos familiares y admiradores de los shamanes que se habían rebelado contra Hao.

La doncella del hielo (Nota: creo que así se llamaba la líder de los guerreros que poseían espíritus del tipo ángel, la verdad ya ni me acuerdo, pero es la que quería acabar con Hao aun quitándole vida a seres inocentes), quien había recibido un largo sermón de la reina Halakthy, después de todo, no le agrado la forma en que esa doncella quería salvar a su mundo, pero la reina siempre creía en las segundas oportunidades.

Yugioh:

En este universo había una gran cantidad de aficionados al duelo, también se podía apreciar el anciano rostro del abuelo de Yugi, quien esperaba muy ansioso que el combate empezara, pero algo que nadie entendía era el porque era un invitado personal de la reina, pero nadie se atrevía a cuestionarla.

Finalmente pasaron los 30 minutos y un minimoy le informo al anciano místico, quien enseguida lo comunico.

-¡El tiempo se ha terminado, es hora de que comience el torneo!-.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el segundo capítulo del gran torneo, en el próximo capítulo comenzara los combates, aun no se quienes van a ser los primeros, pero ya los sabrán, buena suerte a todos los OC y ojala no les toque pelear con alguno muy peligroso, yo a esos quisiera que fueran los de dino rey._

**Anónimo: **_ya no tienes que esperar mucho, ya que en el próximo capítulo van a comenzar, ahora que ya conoces las reglas ¿tienes alguna duda? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Yuhae: **_me alegra que te gustara el primer capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**AkiraKazami97: **_por eso espero que a Max y a Úrsula les toque alguien que de plano los deje humillados, respecto a tu pregunta, algo así, pero te puedo asegurar que la dimensión con más participantes es la de bakugan, por cierto, nunca me diste tu opinión respecto a una saga corta del rey Cold, el padre de Freezer, solo para ver sus habilidades o que al menos haya dado más lucha, siendo más poderoso que sus hijos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Escarlata, Nina y Joe: **_ok, díganle que se relaje tantito, no puede haber pasado nada grave, al menos, eso espero y bueno, los combates están a punto de iniciar, no se lo pierdan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_bueno, primero eran las reglas del torneo, las cuales espero hayan quedado claras y ahora vienen los combates, te deseo buena suerte, ya que el universo dino rey es el único que deseo humillar tanto como humillaron al T-rex. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_todo depende de quien sea tu oponente, pero sea quien sea darás pelea, pero si es uno de los de dino rey, entonces lo dejaras humillado, respecto a tu duda, ten en cuenta que Keith y Mylene ya son mayores de edad y pues…ya sabes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Natsuko Shimizu: **_la humillación de dino rey ha comenzado, no te preocupes, frente a la reina Halakthy no se atreverán a hacerlo, después de todo, si lo hacen serán descalificados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Iron Mario: **_bueno ¿Qué se podía esperar de Kaiba? Él es un tipo muy duro y frío, pero un gran duelista, será uno de los más poderosos, vaya, yo solo he visto las dos ¿Qué tal esta la tercera parte? Supongo que bien, ya que la verdad no me gusto mucho la segunda parte, fue como ver un capítulo alargado de una serie. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Suteichi-Kazami: **_pues no fuiste la primera, fuiste la segunda, pero igual me da gusto que hayas comentado amiga mía, las reglas ya fueron dadas y en el próximo capítulo comenzaran los combates, no te lo pierdas, porque no se sabe quienes puedan ser los primeros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Terminex: **_efectivamente, eres el primero en comentar, felicidades por eso, respecto a los malos, ellos darán batallas muy difíciles, especialmente Bakura, Yubel, Dartz, Barodius y Hao. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Anónimo, AkiraKazami97, Escarlata, Nina, Natsuko Shimizu y Suteichi-Kazami, junto mis cordiales saludos a Yuhae, Joe, Moon-9215, Zeus, Iron Mario y Terminex.**_

_**Nos vemos…el sábado…**_


	3. El inicio de los combates

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, el gran momento ha llegado, los combates van a comenzar, es hora de darlo todo en la plataforma, les deseo buena suerte a todos los OC, les prometo que si no pueden llegar a un alto puesto, por lo menos van a dar una gran batalla._

_Un aviso antes de empezar, dependiendo de quienes sean los combatientes, puede que en un solo capítulo pasen 3 combates, que en uno inicie uno y termine en otros capítulos, etc. Si tienen alguna duda díganme y tratare de aclararla, además, les recomiendo escuchar la canción "Ganador", un tema de Dragon Ball Z, a mí me gusto mucho y tiene algo que ver con el fic, por favor, si tienen tiempo escúchenla._

_Y ahora el capítulo 3._

**Cap. 3 El inicio de los combates.**

-¡Ahora seleccionaremos a los primeros participantes!-declaro el anciano místico.

-Veremos combates extraordinarios-dijo Dan sonriendo emocionado.

Las gemas comenzaron a girar, mientras los participantes y los espectadores observaban ansiosos por ver el primer combate, la reina Halakthy dejo que las gemas dieran al menos 9 vueltas, antes de que sus ojos brillaran y detuviera dos al azar, las cuales se acercaron hasta el anciano místico, para que leyera los nombres de los primeros participantes.

-¡Los primeros en participar son Darrow del universo bakugan (Nota: así es Terminex, fuiste el primero) vs Takato del universo digimon!-declaro el anciano místico.

-¿Qué te parece Vandarus? Somos los primeros-dijo Darrow.

-Adelante-dijo el bakugan.

Darrow y Takato subieron a la plataforma, en el representante de la dimensión digimon se podía ver un gran nerviosismo, mientras un dinosaurio rojo, el cual casi era de su tamaño estaba detrás de él.

-¡Muy bien, llamen a sus criaturas!-pidió el anciano.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Vandarus Pyrus!-.

Vandarus tenía una armadura de plata con diamantes naranjas cubriéndole los costados en el torso, en las piernas tiene partes de bronce como un raro protector, mientras que tiene un casco de oro que permite que resalten sus cuernos los cuales ahora son mas grandes, mientras que en la espalda una capa azul verdoso media rasgada, un escudo de titanio y una lanza de acero.

-¡Cielos!-grito Takato asustado.

-No temas Takato, solo tengo que digievolucionar-dijo Guilmon.

-Tienes razón-Takato uso su digivice para evolucionar a Guilmon en Growlmon, quien estaba listo para la batalla.

-Creo que esto será un poco más difícil de lo que pensé-dijo Darrow.

-Para nada, aunque haya evolucionado aun no es rival para mí-aseguro Vandarus.

-Eso es lo que tú crees-rugió Growlmon-¡Flama extenuante!-.

Growlmon lanzo su poderosa bola de fuego contra Vandarus, quien la detuvo solo con su mano, para asombro de Takato y Growlmon.

-Creo que es nuestro turno-dijo Darrow sonriendo-¡Poder activado: Láser de rubíes!-.

Vandarus comenzó a reunir energía, la cual libero en poderoso láser, el cual golpeo directamente a Growlmon, quien lanzo un aullido de dolor, para después caer fuera de la plataforma, para sorpresa de Takato, quien se quedo mudo de la impresión.

-¡Darrow y Vandarus del universo bakugan son los ganadores!-declaro el anciano místico.

-Eso fue muy fácil-dijo Darrow un poco decepcionado, pero contento por haber pasado a la segunda ronda.

Darrow volvió al espacio de los peleadores bakugan, quienes de inmediato comenzaron a felicitarlo por su victoria, aunque Darrow se sentía un poco disgustado por lo rápido que termino el combate, pero al menos paso a la siguiente ronda, mientras que Takato…

-Lo siento chicos-dijo muy deprimido.

-No tienes que disculparte-le dijo Tai-a veces se pierde-.

-Pero debiste haber evolucionado a Guilmon a Gallantmon en vez de a Growlmon-dijo Rika con dureza.

-Esa es una lección que debemos aprender-dijo Tai-los participantes en este torneo se ven fuertes, así que en vez de usar el nivel campeón, tenemos que pasar al mega en la primera oportunidad-.

-Si-.

La reina Halakthy se encontraba sumamente pensativa, sabía que los bakugan iban a ser de los guerreros más poderosos, así que si los de las otras dimensiones querían tener alguna oportunidad debían ir con todo desde el principio.

-¡Muy bien, ahora seleccionaremos a los siguientes participantes!-declaro el anciano y nuevamente Halakthy uso su magia para escoger las gemas-¡Luchist del universo Shaman King vs Ritchie del universo Pokemon!-.

-¡Buena suerte Ritchie!-grito Ash y su amigo solo alzo su pulgar.

-No tengas compasión-le dijo Hao a su segundo al mando-pero recuerda que no debes matarlo o nos descalificaran a todos-.

-Entendido señor Hao-.

Bakura miraba al oponente de Ritchie y luego a su señor, ese era el momento que estaba esperando ver, tenía que asegurarse que ellos eran poderosos aliados para poder completar sus planes.

Luchist y Ritchie subieron a la plataforma, cada uno con una gran sonrisa, aunque Ritchie de emoción y Luchist de maldad, pero al entrenador Pokemon eso no le importaba.

-Escoge tu primero-dijo Luchist.

-Muy bien ¡Yo elijo a Sparky!-.

Un pikachu apareció listo para la batalla, mientras de sus mejillas aparecían leves descargas eléctricas, pero Luchist se rio divertido al ver la criaturita que su oponente había convocado.

-Bien, entonces te mostrare al mío ¡Ven aquí Lucifer!-.

Un fantasma del tipo ángel/demonio hizo su aparición, al ver el gran tamaño de ese espíritu, Sparky comenzó a temblar de miedo, al igual que Ritchie.

-Es….enorme….-.

Luchist aumento su sonrisa al ver el miedo en el rostro de Ritchie y de Sparky, quien comenzó a retroceder lentamente, pero Lucifer se acercaba cada vez más.

-Entonces ¿aun quieren pelear?-pregunto con burla, mientras su fantasma sacaba una gigantesca lanza.

Halakthy miraba lo que pasaba, sabía que no debía intervenir, pero si el niño no decía que se rendía, entonces mucho menos podría hacer algo para salvarlos a ambos, fue cuando Ritchie vio el miedo en los ojos de su amigo que tomo una decisión.

-Yo…..me rindo…-dijo agachando la cabeza.

-¡Por abandono Luchist del universo Shaman King es el ganador!-.

Luchist miro a Ritchie-Será mejor que tú y tus patéticos amigos vuelvan a su universo, ninguno esta a nuestra altura-dijo mientras regresaba con su señor, Ritchie también regreso a su espacio totalmente humillado, ni siquiera había podido hacer que Sparky atacara.

-¡Ahora pasaremos al siguiente combate, el cual esperamos sea un poco más emocionante!-declaro el anciano místico-¡Natsuko del universo Bakugan vs Misty del universo Pokemon!-.

-Bien, es hora de mostrarles lo que una verdadera maestra Pokemon puede hacer-.

Misty subió a la plataforma lista para la batalla y poco después, su oponente apareció, mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

Natsuko era Alta, delgada, tez morena clara, ojos marrón oscuro, cabello ondulado castaño muy oscuro hasta la mitad de la espalda amarrado en una cola de caballo con un listón... flequillo del lado izquierdo lacio, usa un short negro corto, botas negras que llegan más arriba de la rodilla con detalles en blanco, blusa morada y guantes grises, usa un tipo de chaleco abierto corto y negro (Como el de Shun en NV, solo que corto hasta la mitad de la espalda... y sin mangas).

-No creo que debas pelear conmigo-le dijo a Misty.

-Ni creas que te tengo miedo solo porque ustedes tienen criaturas gigantes, porque yo también tengo una ¡Yo elijo a Garados!-.

Un poderoso garados hizo su aparición, rugiendo con ferocidad y listo para el combate, Natsuko tuvo que admitir que era algo impresionante, pero aun estaba lejos de su compañero bakugan.

-¿Estas listo?-.

-Terminemos con esto-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Sniper Darkus!-.

Un bakugan negro con detalles y líneas moradas, una especie de dragón robótico, con ojos rojos y su voz es tipo robótica.

-¡Espero que estés listo!-.

Misty solo sonrió muy confiada, después de todo, garados era uno de los Pokemon más poderosos de todos, estaba convencida de que iba a ganar.

-¡Garados ataque de híper rayo!-.

Garados lanzo su poderoso ataque contra Sniper, quien esquivo el ataque dando un poderoso salto, para después descender y patear a garados, que se quedo un poco aturdido, pero se recupero.

-Bien, creo que es nuestro turno ¡Poder activado: Noche sombría!-.

Sniper rodeo la plataforma con oscuridad, desapareciendo en medio de ella, garados abrió los ojos azorado, mientras volteaba hacia todas direcciones buscando a su oponente, también Misty lo buscaba, pero esta vez, estaba nerviosa, debía admitirlo, esos dos eran formidables.

-¿Dónde esta?-.

De pronto, garados comenzó a ser golpeado de todas direcciones, lo que provocaba que disparara su híper rayo con descontrol, sus ataques por poco golpeaban al público, afortunadamente, el escudo de luz los protegió.

-¡Garados, cálmate!-.

Natsuko se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y decidió ponerle un alto-¡No dejare que dañes a nadie! ¡Poder activado: Rayo oscuro!-.

Sniper lanzo tres rayos de luz, los cuales formaron una bola de poder que golpeo a garados, dejándolo inconsciente, ante el asombro de Misty.

-¡Han pasado 60 segundos, Natsuko del universo bakugan es la ganadora!-.

Misty regreso a garados a su pokebola, mientras sentía deseos de llorar-No puedo creer que haya perdido aun usando a garados-.

-Oye-llamo Natsuko-la próxima vez que quieras usar a esa cosa, te sugiero que primero la controles por completo-dijo fríamente y luego volvió a su lugar.

Atem vio lo que pasó y se quedo muy pensativo-_"Eso fue duro, pero cierto"-._

Dan, por su parte, estaba más que contento, ya que su universo llevaba dos victorias y a manos de peleadores que solo conocía de vista en el interespacio, realmente le gustaría enfrentarse a ellos, pero debía esperar su turno, pues otro combate ya iba a comenzar.

-¡El siguiente combate será entre Jessie del universo Pokemon vs Volt del universo bakugan!-.

-Bien, es mi turno-dijo Volt con seriedad.

-Más vale que la derrotes o sino pagaras el precio de tu fracaso-le advirtió Hydron, pero Volt simplemente lo ignoro y subió a la plataforma, donde ya lo esperaba Jessie.

-No creas que le temo a tu porte de chico rudo, acabare contigo y con tu bakugan, no soy tan tonta como esa pelirroja-.

-Te sugiero que abandones, pues no querrás ser humillada-.

-No digas tonterías, aunque tu mascota sea gigante no será nada contra mi Pokemon ¡Ve Arbok!-.

Un Pokemon cobra apareció, mientras que Jessie sonreía de manera confiada, fue cuando Volt solo se encogió en hombros.

-Muy bien ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ve Boriates Haos!-.

Un bakugan mecánico hizo su aparición, mientras que Arbok se quedaba paralizado del miedo, Jessie solo abrió sus ojos asombrada, pero aun confiaba en que Arbok ganaría, pero…

-¡Arbok vuele aquí!-grito Jessie, pero su Pokemon ya había abandonado la plataforma y se alejaba del bakugan mecánico, dejando a Jessie sumamente humillada.

-¡Por abandono Volt del universo bakugan es el ganador!-.

Volt solo entrecerró los ojos y volvió a su espacio, mientras que Jessie hacía lo mismo, siendo víctima de las burlas de Úrsula y Cassidy, hasta ahora, ese había sido el combate más humillante de todo el torneo.

-Esa dimensión esta llena de puros gusanos-dijo Yubel.

-Es por eso que nadie la extrañara cuando desaparezca-dijo Bakura sonriendo con maldad.

-¡Pasemos sin demora al siguiente combate!-declaro el anciano místico y todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia las gemas-¡Drew del universo Pokemon vs Tommy del universo digimon!-.

-Otro participante del universo Pokemon-dijo Cinthya.

-Hasta ahora no han dado gran pelea-dijo Serena, aunque no con ánimos de ofender, solo estaba comenzando a pensar que los del universo Pokemon estaban lejos del nivel de los demás oponentes, aunque aun no había visto a participantes del universo Yugioh ni Dino Rey para dar una opinión final.

Tommy y Drew subieron a la plataforma, donde Drew miraba a su adversario con algo de escepticismo.

-Ni creas que tendré piedad contigo solo por ser un niño-.

-Puedo ser un niño, pero no te pedí que tuvieras piedad-.

-Bien ¡Yo elijo a Typloshion!-.

Tommy activo su digievolucion, ante el asombro de muchos participantes, la digievolucion que Tommy escogió fue la de Korikkakumon.

-No te tenemos miedo ¿verdad Typloshion?-.

El typloshion lanzo un rugido de estar de acuerdo, mientras Korikkakumon se preparaba para la gran batalla, siendo observados por un público ansioso por un buen combate.

-¡Typloshion lanzallamas!-.

Typloshion lanzo su poderosa llama contra Korikkakumon, quien la desvió con sus hachas, luego dio un salto y trato de aplastar al Pokemon, pero typloshion lo esquivo con gran rapidez.

-Parece que ese chico y su Pokemon si son buenos-dijo Yubel.

-Pero siguen siendo solo escoria-dijo Bakura sonriendo.

-¡Prepárate typloshion, porque debemos ganar esta batalla por todos los entrenadores Pokemon!-.

Typloshion comenzó a girar a gran velocidad volviéndose un taladro de fuego, Korikkakumon trato de detenerlo con sus hachas, pero el ataque fue muy poderoso y lo derribo, luego typloshion se preparo para lanzar su ataque más poderoso.

-¡Ahora typloshion, furia de fuego!-.

Typloshion lanzo su poderoso ataque de fuego, el cual rodeo a Korikkakumon en un tornado de fuego, el digimon no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ni de hacer nada, por lo que quedo sumamente lastimado y antes de poder levantarse, typloshion lo embistió y lo saco de la plataforma, aunque quedo muy cansado.

-¡Drew del universo Pokemon es el ganador!-.

-¡Al fin, una victoria para nuestra dimensión!-grito Drew contento.

Halakthy debía admitir que algunos entrenadores eran fuertes, ya que pueden hacerle frente a algunos digimon, pero aun faltaban muchos combates, esto era solo el principio.

-¡Muy bien, ahora pasaremos al siguiente combate, que se preparen Ace del universo bakugan vs Hibari del universo bakugan!-.

Halakthy fijo su mirada hacia los dos participantes, ahora se podía estar seguro de que podría haber una gran batalla, dos poderosos peleadores, esto iba a ser un gran encuentro.

-Bueno, ya es mi turno-dijo Ace sonriendo-¿estas listo Percival?-.

-Por supuesto-.

-Bien, es nuestro turno-dijo Hibari mirando a sus dos bakugan-pero solo puedo usar a uno de ustedes, así que empezare con Mukuro-.

-Eso me ofende-dijo Chrome.

-No te preocupes, después de todo, las reglas dicen que puedo usar dos bakugan si el que elijo tiene la habilidad de convocar a otro-.

-Bien, yo espero-.

Ace y Hibari subieron a la plataforma, siendo observados con mucha atención, algunos no entendían que pasaba, como los del universo digimon, dino rey y pokemon, además de algunos de yugioh, pero Atem sabía que esos dos iban a dar una gran batalla, porque podía sentir el gran poder de ambos.

-Este será un combate verdadero-dijo Bakura sonriendo.

-Ya era hora-dijo Yubel fastidiada por los combates tan pobres que habían pasado-espero que esos dos nos den un gran espectáculo-.

-¡Buena suerte Ace!-grito Julie, mientras que Billy ponía cara de celos, realmente ese Ace no le caía nada bien.

-Siempre he querido enfrentarme a uno de los peleadores-dijo Hibari sonriendo.

-Debes tener cuidado con lo que deseas-dijo Ace sonriendo.

-No te preocupes, porque siempre tuve cuidado, ahora prepárate ¡Carta portal lista! ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Mukuro Darkus!-.

-¡Estoy listo!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Nocturno Percival Darkus!-.

-¡Veamos quien es el bakugan darkus más fuerte!-.

-¡Poder activado: Sombra ninja!-.

Mukuro desapareció, para luego reaparecer detrás de Percival como una sombra, la cual atrapo a Percival y lo lanzo fuera de la plataforma, pero antes de que Percival tocara el suelo, este consiguió elevarse en el aire.

-Buen intento-dijo Percival sonriendo.

-Pero necesitas más que eso para derrotarnos-dijo Ace sonriendo-¡Poder activado: Lanza de oscuridad!-.

Percival alzo su lanza e invoco un poderoso relámpago, el cual lanzo contra Mukuro, quien lo esquivo rápidamente, ante el gran asombro de Percival, para después aparecer justo detrás de Percival, quien lo pateo con fuerzas, por lo que se estrello contra la plataforma, pero se levanto rápidamente y golpeo a Mukuro en pleno rostro.

-¡Vamos Mukuro, no te des por vencido!-.

-¡Tú puedes Percival!-.

Ambos bakugan aparecían y desaparecían en medio del cielo, ante el asombro de muchos espectadores, parecía que los únicos que podían verlos eran la reina Halakthy, Atem, Bakura y Yubel.

-Son muy rápidos-dijo Serena.

-Ni tanto-dijo Halakthy, ante el asombro de todos-su velocidad apenas es igual a la de un hechizo del dragón-.

Percival y Mukuro aparecieron detrás de sus respectivos compañeros, cada uno estaba listo para continuar enfrentándose.

-¡Así se hace!-grito Julie muy contenta.

Ace sonreía de manera emocionada, así como Hibari, en ambos se podía ver el gran deseo de enfrentarse con todo lo que tenían, algo que la reina Halakthy admiraba mucho en los seres humanos.

-Creo que es hora de mostrarte el poder de Mukuro-.

-Adelante-.

-¡Poder activado: Ataque gemelo!-.

Chrome comenzó a brillar y apareció al lado de su compañero bakugan, lista para la batalla, hubieron muchas exclamaciones al respecto, pero…

-No está violando ninguna regla-dijo Atem seriamente-las reglas dicen que no puedes invocar directamente a dos de tus criaturas para pelear, a menos que la que invocaste tenga la habilidad de hacerlo-.

-Ya veo-dijo Yugi comprendiendo.

-Aunque sean dos vs uno, eso no nos detendrá-dijo Ace sonriendo.

-Eso espero-dijo Hibari sonriendo igual.

**Continuara….**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 3, espero les haya gustado, se que fueron varias batallas en un solo capítulo, pero no fueron la gran cosa, al menos ya esta empezando una más intensa y esto es solo el comienzo amigos míos._

**Infinita: **_bueno, hasta ahora nos haz aparecido, tampoco los de dino rey, pero ha habido ya muchas derrotas de la dimensión Pokemon, aun queda mucho por continuar, así como el hecho de que alguno de los peligrosos villanos suba a la plataforma. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Natsuko Shimizu: **_bueno, ya entraste en acción y ganaste, muchas felicidades, lamento que no te haya tocado con Zoe, pero como dije antes, las batallas son al azar y Misty fue tu oponente, aunque la derrotaste sin ningún problema, felicidades por haber avanzado a la segunda ronda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_bueno, Pokemon es una serie más querida que dino rey, aunque en este momento van muy mal, pero creo que se debe a los oponentes que han tenido, pero descuida, con los datos que me diste estoy seguro que darás una gran batalla sea quien sea tu oponente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_no tienes que disculparte, entiendo que en estos momentos estés pasando por un mal momento, el cual espero que ya se este acabando y si no es así, recuerda que Dios no cierra una puerta sin abrir una ventana, tú y tu familia saldrán adelante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Critias48: **_encontré tu fic y leí el resumen, pero tengo una duda, verás, por lo que dice el resumen, es una historia que ocurre mucho después de GX y esa fue la última serie que vi de Yugioh, así que no se de que se trata esa otra serie de Yugioh ¿podrías explicármelo? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**AkiraKazami97: **_Hydron podría aprender mucho de Atem, respecto a tu duda, todo se realiza en una dimensión donde no existe el tiempo, por lo que cuando regresen a sus mundos no saben cuanto tiempo habrá pasado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_no te preocupes, solo quiero destruir a Max, por ser un protagonista muy malo y a Úrsula por haber humillado a T-rex, me las van a pagar todas juntas, gracias por la aclaración respecto a la doncella Jeanne. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Sora Black: **_bueno, los combates han comenzado, aunque hasta ahora no han sido la gran cosa, pero todo se debe a la suerte, ahora hay una batalla realmente intensa y pronto vendrán más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Suteichi-Kazami: **_si tienes suerte te toca pelear con ella y entonces podrás humillarla, solo se piadosa con el T-rex, es mi dinosaurio favorito, aunque lo tenga una inútil como esa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_bueno, Halakthy es comprensiva, pero recuerda que ella sermoneo a la doncella Jeanne y a sus soldados X por como querían "eliminar" al mal de su mundo, algo que es prácticamente imposible, pues sin mal no hay bien. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Terminex: **_bueno, no solo fuiste el primero en comentar, sino también el primero en participar, felicidades por pasar a la siguiente ronda, tuviste suerte de que tú primer oponente fuera el tímido Takato. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Iron Mario: **_me parece que estas pidiendo un milagro, pues Kaiba nunca admitiría algo como eso, con trabajo reconoció en el capítulo final que Yugi era el rey de los duelos, si puedes darme el enlace está bien y gracias por aclararme la duda de la doncella de hierro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Infinita, Natsuko Shimizu, Anónimo, AkiraKazami97, Sora Black y Suteichi-Kazami, junto mis cordiales saludos a Toaneo07, Critias48, Moon-9215, Zeus, Terminex e Iron Mario.**_

_**Nos vemos….el lunes….**_


	4. Batallas intensas

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, con la continuación de este gran torneo, en el cual varios guerreros más se enfrentaran, pero primero, Ace y Hibari terminaran su combate, esta vez, Hibari usando dos bakugan, mientras que Ace usa al poderoso Percival._

_Y ahora el capítulo 4._

**Cap. 4 Batallas intensas.**

-¡Poder activado: Aullido nocturno!-.

Percival lanzo tres bolas de energía oscura contra Mukuro y Chrome, ambos bakugan saltaron y esquivaron ese ataque, para luego atacar a Percival por dos lados, mientras los espectadores gritaban emocionados, este si que era un verdadero combate.

-¡Doble poder activado: Espada oscura y estrella ninja!-.

Mukuro saco una espada, con la que empezó a atacar a Percival, quien se defendía usando su lanza, mientras Chrome lanzaba una ráfaga de estrellas ninjas contra Percival, el bakugan apenas pudo esquivar ambos ataques.

-Debo reconocer que son muy buenos-dijo Percival sonriendo.

-Lo mismo digo de ti-dijo Chrome.

Desde su espacio, Dan animaba a Ace, pero también animaba a Hibari, ya que descubrió que era un gran peleador darkus, incluso Drago estaba sorprendido.

-¿Qué opina maestro Spectra?-pregunto Gus.

-Realmente es un gran peleador, pero Ace es demasiado poderoso, ya que tanto él como Percival están manteniendo a raya a los dos bakugan oponentes-.

-¿Cree que Ace ganara?-.

-No lo se, todo depende de cual sea su estrategia-.

Mukuro y Chrome se volvieron a lanzar contra Percival, quien los esquivo para luego atacarlos con su lanza, ambos bakugan se defendieron con sus sables y continuaron su lucha, muchas veces estuvieron muy cerca del público, por lo que este se asusto un poco, pero después suspiraban aliviadas al ver que estaban protegidos por un escudo.

-Son muy rápidos-dijo la doncella Jeanne.

-Debo admitir que este es un gran combate-dijo Serena-¿no cree, reina Halakthy?-.

Halakthy no respondió, simplemente continuo viendo la batalla, mientras miraba a los tres bakugan enfrentándose, parece ser que la reina ya sabía quien iba a ganar ese combate.

-¡Doble poder activado: Impacto de oscuridad!-.

Mukuro y Chrome atacaron al mismo tiempo con una poderosa ráfaga de energía oscura, la cual le dio directamente a Percival, el bakugan darkus estuvo a punto de caer fuera de la plataforma.

-¡Ya lo tenemos!-exclamo Hibari emocionado.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro si fuera tú-dijo Ace sonriendo-¡Carta portal abierta: Cielo nocturno!-.

El suelo comenzó a brillar, mientras la carta portal se activaba, para que después el lugar se viera envuelto en un manto nocturno, ante la confusión de Mukuro y Chrome.

-¿Qué esta pasando?-exclamo Chrome.

-Cielo nocturno es un poder el cual sirve como introducción, para después poder usar el verdadero poder de Percival-.

-¿Qué dijiste?-.

-¡Ahora Percival! ¡Poder activado: Fantasma del apocalipsis!-.

Percival se lanzo contra Mukuro y Chrome, convirtiéndose en una poderosa fuerza de oscuridad, la cual tomo la forma de un lobo, ante el asombro de los dos bakugan ninjas, finalmente, el ataque les dio directamente.

-¡Mukuro! ¡Chrome!-.

Una cortina de humo se levanto y entonces los dos bakugan aparecieron muy malheridos, hasta que regresaron a sus formas de esfera y cayeron al suelo, la cuenta inicio y los 60 segundos pasaron rápidamente, por lo que…..

-¡Mukuro y Chrome ya no pueden continuar! ¡Ace y Percival ganan el combate!-.

Percival regreso a su forma de esfera, mientras que Ace recuperaba a su amigo, para después acercarse a Hibari, quien recogió a sus dos compañeros.

-Lo hicieron bien, estoy orgulloso de ambos-.

-Oye, eres un gran peleador, realmente me diste una gran batalla-.

-Lo mismo digo, pero creo que aun me falta mucho por aprender-Hibari sonrió-buena suerte en la siguiente ronda y ojala ganes-.

-Muchas gracias-Ace y Hibari se estrecharon la mano, mientras el público aplaudía.

La reina Halakthy sonreía orgullosa, no solo por el gran combate que libraron esos dos poderosos guerreros, sino por el hecho de tener un alto grado de honor, algo que no debía faltar en el torneo.

-Fue una gran batalla-dijo Serena-pero al final ese chico fue más fuerte-.

Ace y Hibari regresaron a su espacio, donde fueron recibidos como héroes, siendo Julie la primera en felicitar a Ace, mientras que Dan le decía a Hibari que le hubiera gustado pelear contra él y sus bakugan.

Las charlas se vieron interrumpidas cuando las gemas comenzaron a girar nuevamente, listas para anunciar el siguiente combate.

-¡El siguiente encuentro será entre Ash del universo Pokemon vs Kanna del universo Shaman King!-.

-¡Bien Pikachu, es nuestro turno!-dijo Ash entusiasmado, mientras que Pikachu estaba muy nervioso por su oponente.

-No creo que Pikachu quiera pelear contra alguien de ese universo, Ash-dijo Broock.

-No te preocupes Pikachu, tú el ganaras-.

Ash subió a la plataforma, donde ya lo esperaba Kanna, lista para la batalla, Broock al verla se sonrojo y trato de lanzarle piropos, pero se vio atrapado por Misty, que no quería que interrumpiera el duelo de Ash.

-Ni creas que me rendiré como lo hizo Ritchie-.

-Serías listo si lo hicieras-dijo Kanna sonriendo con maldad.

-¡Pikachu yo te elijo!-.

Pikachu fue hasta el centro de la plataforma, donde espero que Kanna invocara a su fantasma, no sin antes apagar un cigarro que traía.

-Muy bien ¡Invoco a Ashcroft!-.

Un fantasma paladín hizo su aparición, por un instante, Pikachu se quedo petrificado, por lo que Ash tuvo que gritarle palabras de aliento.

-¡Vamos Pikachu, has vencido a sujetos más grandes que ese! ¡Usa tu agilidad!-.

Pikachu comenzó a correr a gran velocidad, mientras desaparecía y aparecía, cuando estaba a punto de golpear a Ashcroft, simplemente lo atravesó, ante el asombro de Ash y de Pikachu.

-¿Qué intentaste hacer con eso?-pregunto Kanna con burla.

Ash apretó los dientes y los puños-¡Pikachu Attack trueno!-.

-¡Pikachu!-.

Pikachu disparo su poderoso trueno, el cual golpeo a Ashcroft directamente, pero no le hizo ni un solo rasguño, Kanna solo sonreía por los ataques que ese niño y su ratita lanzaban, fue cuando decidió terminar con ese patético combate.

-¡Ashcroft, lanza fantasmal!-.

Ashcroft alzo su lanza, la cual comenzó a brillar con un resplandor espectral, luego lanzo contra Pikachu una ráfaga de energía, la cual hizo que Pikachu saliera volando de la plataforma y se estrellara contra uno de los muros del estadio, para luego caer inconsciente.

-¡Pikachu!-grito Ash saltando de la plataforma y corriendo a abrazar a su compañero, mientras Kanna era declarada ganadora.

-Eso fue muy fácil-dijo algo fastidiada.

-Esa chica es fuerte-dijo Yugi.

-Cierto y su corazón esta lleno de maldad, creo que debemos tener cuidado con ese grupo también-dijo Atem.

Bakura y Yubel, por su parte, solo intercambiaron miradas cómplices, cada vez estaban más seguros de que habían encontrado poderosos aliados.

-No puedo creerlo-dijo James con los ojos muy abierto.

-El bobo perdió-dijo Jessie en iguales condiciones.

-Nunca creí que viviría para ver esto-dijo Meowth.

Ash regreso con sus amigos, llevando a Pikachu en brazos, cuando un minimoy se acerco y ofreció llevarlo a la enfermería, Ash acepto y le pidió que lo cuidara.

-No te preocupes, estará en buenas manos-dijo, mientras se retiraba, ante la mirada preocupada de Ash.

-Ya van a anunciar el siguiente combate-dijo Dawn, tratando de alejar a Pikachu de la mente de Ash, aunque sabía que eso era imposible.

-¡Siguiente combate entre Zoey del universo Pokemon vs Chocolove del universo Shaman King!-.

-Es otra batalla entre esas dimensiones-dijo Jeanne algo confundida.

-Todos los combates son escogidos al azar y esa es la suerte que les toca a todos esos participantes-.

Chocolove estaba a punto de subir a la plataforma, cuando Zoey grito algo que dejo asombrados a todos los de su dimensión, especialmente a Dawn.

-¡Abandono!-cuando Zoey vio que Dawn la miraba algo confundida, Zoey suspiro-este torneo es emocionante, pero aun estoy muy lejos del nivel de los guerreros de esa dimensión, no puedo arriesgar a mis Pokemon peleando contra fantasmas-dijo sonriendo.

-¡Por abandono, Chocolove del universo Shaman King es el ganador!-.

-Parece ser que al menos una de esos insectos ya se dio cuenta de que no están a nuestra altura-dijo Hao sonriendo, ante la aprobación de sus secuaces, mientras Hao miraba a Bakura y Barodius, por alguna extraña razón, esos dos le agradaban.

-¡Ahora le toca a Hang del universo Shaman King vs Noah del universo Yugioh!-.

Esto hizo que tanto Kaiba como Mokuba voltearan rápidamente, efectivamente, subiendo a la plataforma, estaba su hermanastro, Noah Kaiba, quien parecía estar listo para su duelo.

-Vaya, que mala suerte tienes niño, te toco pelear con un formidable shaman como yo-dijo Hang sonrió.

-Yo diría que tú eres el de la mala suerte, porque este niño tienen muchas sorpresas guardadas-.

-Ya veremos eso ¡Convoco a Shion!-.

Una fantasma con la forma de un oso panda hizo su aparición, lo que provoco que Noah soltara una sonora carcajada, la cual molesto a Hang.

-Que divertido, pero no le temo a un panda, en cambio, yo escogeré a ¡Shinato, rey de otra dimensión!-.

Un espíritu del milenio hizo su aparición, este era uno de los más poderosos que existía, ya que en un duelo de cartas, su poder era de 3300.

-Tal como supuse-dijo Atem-Noah invoco a Shinato.

-Eso quiere decir que esta batalla será mucho más intensa que las anteriores-dijo Yugi.

-¡Shion ataca con tu feroz garra de oso!-.

Shion se lanzo contra Shinato, quien esquivo el ataque elevándose en el aire, para ser seguido poco después por Shion, ambos espíritus, uno fantasma y el otro del milenio, comenzaron una gran lucha en el cielo, mientras que sus compañeros daban ordenes.

-Esta si que es una batalla-dijo Drago.

-Tienes razón amigo ¡Eso hace que me emocione más!-grito Dan eufórico.

-¡Anillo de los 6 elementos!-.

Shinato creo un anillo dorado, en el cual aparecieron varias esferas de los colores de los distintos elementos, la cual lanzo contra Shion, el oso se vio atrapado por ese anillo, pero aun no estaba vencido, después de todo, Hang era uno de los mejores guerreros de Hao y no iba a quedarle mal a su señor.

-¡Ni creas que con eso me derrotaras!-apenas dijo eso, Shion se libro de su amarre, pero Noah solo sonrió.

-Veo que tu panda es muy ágil, a pesar de su problema de peso-.

-¿Lo dices porque soy gordo?-.

Noah solo sonrió con ironía-Prepárate para conocer todo el poder del gran Shinato ¡Carta mágica activada: Tierra de las deidades!-Shinato comenzó a brillar ante el asombro de Hang, mientras Halakthy entrecerraba los ojos, ella conocía perfectamente todas las cartas mágicas y trampa, era una ventaja siendo la reina de todos los espíritus-esta carta mágica le permite a Shinato entrar en el plano astral, incrementando de esa forma la potencia de todos sus ataques, a lo que me refiero es que no importa que tan veloz sea tu panda, no podrá escapar-.

Shinato comenzó a brillar, para luego lanzar un rayo al cielo, donde desapareció, confundiendo más a Hang.

-¿Qué estas planeando?-.

-Estas a punto de averiguarlo-.

De pronto, el rayo reapareció, pero esta vez venía de todas direcciones, por lo que le era imposible a Shion esquivarlos y los recibió directamente, ante el asombro de Hang.

-¡Shion!-.

El panda apareció muy herido y luego recibió un potente golpe de Shinato, lanzándole fuera de la plataforma y terminando el combate, para asombro del shaman.

-¡Shion esta fuera de la plataforma, Noah del universo Yugioh es el ganador!-.

-Te lo dije, creo que deberías mandar a tu panda a un circo-dijo Noah riéndose, por lo que Hang estuvo a punto de lanzarse contra él, pero Hao lo detuvo.

-Si lo haces nos descalificaran a todos y si eso pasa te enfrentaras a mi ira-dijo con frialdad.

Hang se trago su enojo y regreso a su espacio, junto con su señor.

-Noah gano, al final su espíritu fue más poderoso que el fantasma de ese señor-dijo Yugi.

-No es algo extraño-dijo Atem con seriedad-ya que los espíritus del milenio poseen poderes que existen desde hace miles de años-.

-¡Ahora pasemos al combate entre Blocken del universo shaman King vs Butch del universo Pokemon!-.

-¡Mi nombre es Butch! ¡Ay! Si lo dijeron bien-.

-Más vale que no falles-dijo Giovanni-no permitiré que el equipo Rocket quede en ridículo en este torneo-.

-Demuéstrales el verdadero poder que tenemos los shamanes-le ordeno Hao a su guerrero y este asintió.

Al subir a la plataforma, Butch miro a su adversario con mucha extrañeza, ese sujeto era el más extraño que jamás había visto, pero estaba dispuesto a acabar con él, sin importar el tipo de fantasma que tuviera.

-¡Ve Drooze!-.

Un drooze hizo su aparición, mientras Giovanni sonreía, esta vez usarían un Pokemon psíquico, lo cual debía darles alguna ventaja contra esos fantasmas.

Blocken sonrió divertido y convoco una gran cantidad de bloques, los cuales se fusionaron formando un Tyrannosaurus Rex, ante el asombro de Butch y espanto de drooze, pero aun así, Butch estaba seguro en que ganaría.

-¡Vamos drooze, onda psíquica!-.

Drooze lanzo el primer ataque contra el cuerpo del T-rex de bloques, el ataque lo golpeo directamente, pero ni siquiera rasguño su cuerpo, para asombro de Butch, mientras que Blocken solo hacía esos extraños ruidos con su boca.

-¿Te estas burlando de mí?-cuestiono Butch enojado y Blocken solo hizo otro ruido-¡Vas a pagar por eso, hayas dicho lo que hayas dicho! ¡Drooze rayo psíquico!-.

Drooze lanzo un rayo que parecía hecho de varios colores, el ataque se impacto nuevamente contra el T-rex, pero con los mismo resultados de la vez anterior, para espanto de Butch, cuando iba a ordenar otro ataque, el T-rex golpeo a drooze con su cola y lo saco fuera de la plataforma.

-¡Drooze salió de la plataforma, Blocken del universo Shaman King es el ganador!-.

Blocken comenzó a saltar lleno de alegría, mientras regresaba con Hao, otra victoria para el universo shaman king y otra derrota para el universo Pokemon.

-Esto se esta volviendo absurdo-dijo Kazarina.

-Te equivocas-dijo Barodius-es cierto que ese universo esta lleno de insectos débiles, pero ese otro tiene poderosos guerreros-.

-Creo que podrían ser una amenaza-dijo Dharak, para luego agregar-o una ventaja-.

-Estoy de acuerdo-.

-¡Continuemos con el torneo, ahora siguen Paul del universo Pokemon vs Gabro del universo Dino Rey!-.

-¡Si, por fin me toca!-exclamo Gabro contento.

-Estás muy confiado-observo Shier.

-Esos tipos son unos debiluchos, así que podré acabar con ellos fácilmente-dijo Gabro, mientras subía a la plataforma, listo para su batalla, del otro lado estaba Paul, con su temple fría y analizadora-veo que eres más frío que los otros, pero aun así te aplastare-dijo Gabro apretando sus puños.

Paul solo frunció el ceño-Ya cállate y lanza a tú criatura, sea lo que sea-.

-Muy bien ¡Convoco al estegosaurio!-.

Un estegosaurio gris con una armadura azul y un extraño símbolo alienígena apareció, listo para la gran batalla, mientras que Paul solo suspiraba.

-Si eso es lo mejor que tienes ¡Yo escojo a drapion!-.

Un drapion hizo su aparición, listo para enfrentarse al dinosaurio, el cual parecía muy agresivo, pero el Pokemon tenía muchas sorpresas guardadas y Gabro estaba a punto de descubrirlas.

-He visto lo débiles que son esas criaturas, así que con solo embestirlo será suficiente-dijo Gabro sonriendo, mientras el estegosaurio se lanzaba contra drapion, quien lo espero con mucha calma, cuando ya estaba muy cerca….

-¡Salta!-indico Paul y drapion salto, para luego atrapar al estegosaurio con sus pinzas y con suma facilidad lo levanto sobre su cabeza y lo lanzo al suelo, clavando las estacas del estegosaurio en la plataforma, impidiéndole de esa forma que se moviera.

-¿Qué?-.

-¡Ahora, ataque de híper rayo!-.

Drapion reunió energía y disparo su poderoso rayo contra el estegosaurio, el cual regreso a su forma de carta, para asombro de Gabro, quien se quedo mudo de la impresión.

-¡Paul del universo Pokemon es el ganador!-.

Paul regreso a drapion a su pokebola y regreso a su espacio, dejando a Gabro totalmente paralizado, más aun cuando su jefe Espectro, le lanzo una mirada asesina, por lo que el pirata espacial trago saliva asustado.

-Me equivoque, el universo Pokemon no es el más patético de todos, es ese llamado Dino Rey-dijo Yubel.

-Tienes razón, es por eso que nadie lo extrañara cuando desaparezcan-dijo Bakura sonriendo malignamente.

-¡Que batallas hemos tenido, pero aun falta mucho por terminar, así que pasemos a la otra sin demora alguna, Cassidy del universo Pokemon vs Shun del universo Bakugan!-

-Llego mi turno-dijo Shun seriamente.

-¿A quien eliges para pelear?-pregunto Ingram, seguido por Skyree y Hawktor.

Shun miro a sus tres bakugan ventus, mientras meditaba la situación, el sabía que cualquiera de ellos podría vencer a esos Pokemon, pero decidió usar a Skyree, ya que tenían mucho tiempo sin pelear juntos.

-¿Estas listo, Skyree?-.

-Cuando tú digas-.

**Continuara….**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 4, espero les haya gustado, este torneo continua, con combates muy graciosos, aburridos, intensos, etc. Pero aun falta mucho para que la primera ronda termine, así como muchos poderosos participantes._

**Natsuko Shimizu: **_para serte sincero, a mí también me tomo por sorpresa, así como muchos combates que han aparecido, pero hasta ahora vas bien, pronto veremos en la segunda ronda, los que deben preocuparse son los del universo Pokemon y dino rey. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Suteichi-Kazami: **_creo que hubo una confusión, ya que aun no es tu turno para participar, pero no te preocupes, tu gran momento llegara, así como el de todos los demás, solo debes ser paciente, y sea quien sea tu oponente le darás batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**AkiraKazami97: **_el universo Pokemon es el que más bajas ha tenido, pero al menos ya salió uno de Dino Rey, aunque no el que quería precisamente, que mal que la suerte no este de mi lado por el momento, respecto a tu pregunta, me llamo Emmanuel ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_no te preocupes, ya que tú serás el guerrero más poderoso de esta dimensión y por lo tanto le darás batalla a quien sea tu oponente, respecto a tu pregunta, la reina Hakakthy sabe que ese torneo es muy peligroso, pero no puede hacer nada por ayudar a los participantes, a menos que estos digan que se rinden y su oponente los sigue atacando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Terminex: **_de hecho es Takato, pero eso ya no importa, pues tú conseguiste ser el primero en pasar a la siguiente ronda, muchas felicidades, aunque creo que ya sabes quien va a ser tú siguiente oponente y este no será tan débil. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_pues no se hasta cuando van a subir a pelear, ya que han estado saliendo muchos combates aburridos, lo se, pero ¿Qué puedo hacer? Ha sido la suerte que les ha tocado, respecto a Jessie y James, eso ya lo sabía, pero creí que sería bueno que participaran con todos sus Pokemon. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Iron Mario: **_creo que sería difícil aun con un Pokemon legendario, pero ahora están comenzando verdaderas batallas, aunque la siguiente no lo será tanto, pero bueno, aun faltan muchos participantes poderosos, gracias por el enlace, ya veré si la veo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Sora Black: **_hasta ahora creo que ha sido el combate más aburrido de todo el torneo y el más cómico, pero aun le falta mucho a este gran torneo, pronto empezaran verdaderos combates, al menos, eso espero. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_descuida, pero sería bueno que me dieras esos datos, ya que lo único que tengo es tu nombre de OC y el nombre de Ragnaros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Escarlata, Nina y Joe: **_muchas felicidades a Alice (Escarlata), que te la pases muy bien en esa fecha tan importante para toda adolescente, sería una fiesta a la que me gustaría asistir, que lastima que no se pueda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_gracias por el dato y no creo que salgan Pokemon legendarios, pues no tienen entrenadores, descuida, puedes volver a emparejarte con Lena, oye ¿ya vas a continuar tus fics? Solo pregunto, ya que ahora quiero que resuelvas tus problemas, buena suerte con eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Natsuko Shimizu, Suteichi-Kazami, AkiraKazami97, Anónimo, Sora Black, Escarlata y Nina, junto mis cordiales saludos a Terminex, Moon-9215, Iron Mario, Zeus, Joe y Toaneo07.**_

_**Nos vemos…el miércoles….**_


	5. El gran peligro

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, con combates que espero que esta vez sean más emocionantes, porque hasta ahora solo ha habido dos que valieran la pena, pero esa ha sido la suerte que ha tocado, ahora espero que toque algo mejor, pero primero tenemos que terminar el combate que quedo pendiente._

_Y ahora el capítulo 5._

**Cap. 5 El gran peligro.**

Shun y Cassidy subieron a la plataforma, mientras se veían seriamente, Cassidy estaba muy segura de que derrotaría a ese niño, después de todo, no era tan tonta como Jessie y Butch.

-Mira y aprende Jessie, ahora veras a una verdadera maestra Pokemon-dijo con un tono de superioridad, mientras que Jessie apretaba los puños y miraba a Cassidy con cara asesina-¡Yo elijo a Pidgeot!-.

Un pidgeot hizo su aparición, mientras se elevaba en el aire, listo para atacar con sus poderosas ráfagas y huracanes, Shun solo sostuvo a Skyree.

-¿Estas listo amigo?-.

-Hagámoslo como en los viejos tiempos-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Skyree Ventus!-.

Skyree hizo su aparición, mientras su tamaño hacía a Pidgeot insignificante, pero aun así, eso no iba a detener a Cassidy, quien estaba dispuesta a poner en alto el nombre del equipo Rocket.

-¡Ya veras! ¡Pidgeot ataque de ráfaga!-.

Pidgeot comenzó a batir sus alas, generando una poderosa ráfaga, la cual pasó por el cuerpo de Skyree como si fuera una brisa de verano.

-Creo que debo mostrarle lo que es una verdadera ráfaga ¿no crees Shun?-.

-Solo no lastimes mucho a ese pájaro-.

-Como digas-Skyree batió sus alas y lanzo una ráfaga más poderosa que la de Pidgeot, la cual no solo arrojo a pidgeot contra un muro del estadio, sino que además hizo que Cassidy saliera volando hasta caer sobre su Pokemon.

-¡Shun del universo bakugan es el ganador!-.

Shun recupero a Skyree y regreso a su universo, donde Fabia lo felicito con una gran sonrisa, la cual provoco que Shun se sonrojara levemente.

-Esa fue otra victoria para el equipo bakugan-dijo Jake emocionado.

Mientras que muchos entrenadores comenzaban a ver la superioridad de los demás participantes, pero aun así estaban dispuestos a continuar, después de todo, el premio era demasiado bueno.

-Fue otra derrota para ese universo-dijo Yugi.

-Esos perdedores deberían retirarse de una buena vez, ninguno esta a la altura de los demás participantes-dijo Kaiba con frialdad.

-Parece que el siguiente combate va a comenzar-dijo Tea.

-¡Ahora pasamos con Linus del universo bakugan vs Nanashi del universo bakugan!-.

Linus escucho su llamado y subió a la plataforma, donde lo esperaba el combatiente llamado Nanashi, ambos estaban listos para su batalla.

-Es otro combate entre guerreros de esa dimensión-dijo Atem.

-Entonces podemos esperar una gran batalla-dijo Joey emocionado.

Linus y Nanashi se vieron directamente, ambos esperaban el momento de comenzar, el cual no tardo demasiado en llegar.

-¡Carta portal lista! ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Rubanoid Pyrus!-.

-¡Estoy más que listo!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Utopía Haos!-.

-¡Ya es tiempo de comenzar!-.

-¡Muy bien Rubanoid, demos lo mejor que tenemos!-.

-¡Cuando tú digas!-.

-¡Prepárate Utopía, porque esos dos son poderosos peleadores!-.

-¡Estoy más que listo!-.

-¡Poder activado: Llamas de rubí!-.

Rubanoid lanzo una poderosa llama contra Utopía, quien la esquivó dando un poderoso salto, para luego lanzarse contra Rubanoid.

-¡Poder activado: Filo relámpago!-.

Sus espadas comenzaron a brillar, mientras Utopía se acercaba cada vez más a Rubanoid, cuando se preparo para golpearlo, el bakugan pyrus se hizo a un lado justo a tiempo.

-Eso estuvo cerca-.

-Estos tipos son fuertes, debemos tener más cuidado ¡Poder activado: Dimensión de rubí!-.

Una capsula de rubíes rodeo a los cuatro, ante el asombro de Utopía, que volteaba para todos lados confundido, al igual que Nanashi.

-¿Qué es todo esto?-cuestiono Utopía.

-Ya veras-.

-¡Poder activado: Lluvia de rubíes!-.

De los distintos rubíes, comenzaron a caer varios rayos de energía contra Utopía, quien los vio acercarse hacia él de todas direcciones, lo que lo puso algo nervioso.

-¡Nanashi, haz algo!-.

-¡Resiste! ¡Poder activado: Slash Delta!-.

Utopía esquivo esos ataques a una velocidad impresionante, ante el asombro de Rubanoid, que lo siguiente que vio fue a Utopía lanzando un golpe con sus espadas, pero el bakugan pyrus contraataco con un golpe de su cola, luego ambos bakugan comenzaron una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, mientras el público gritaba emocionado.

-Vaya, parece que Rubanoid encontró un compañero mucho mejor que el tonto de Sid-dijo Kazarina con desdén.

-Aun así continua siendo un inútil, como todos los demás-dijo Barodius con crueldad.

-¡Vamos Linus, tú puedes!-grito Fabia animando a su amigo, seguido por Shun y los otros.

-Que fuerte, ambos son igual de poderosos-.

-Eso significa que ganara el que tenga la mejor estrategia-dijo Shun seriamente.

Mira miraba el combate fascinada, después de sus aventuras con Dan, nunca se imagino que conocerían a aliados tan poderosos como los neathianos y gundalianos, aunque le preocupaba que Dan comenzara a sentir algo por Fabia.

-Yo no me preocuparía por eso-dijo Aki-después de todo, creo que Fabia esta interesada en alguien más-.

-¿En serio? ¿En quien?-.

-Pues en un gran experto ninja-Mira por poco grita al escuchar eso, pero el estruendo de la batalla llamo su atención.

Utopía cayó al suelo y estuvo a punto de ser aplastado por la cola de Rubanoid, pero consiguió esquivarlo a tiempo, para después patear al dragón.

-No lo haces nada mal-dijo Linus sonriendo.

-Tú tampoco, pero ni creas que perderé este encuentro, después de todo, no tengo deseos de ser descalificado rápidamente ¡Poder activado: Stardust!-.

Utopía comenzó a volar, mientras dejaba un polvo blanco alrededor de Rubanoid, mientras el bakugan pyrus comenzaba a sentirse sumamente extraño.

-¿Qué esta pasando?-.

-Stardust es un poder el cual anula todo tipo de poderes que no sean haos, a lo que me refiero es que Rubanoid no podrá usar sus poderosos ataques de fuego, ni siquiera su armamento-.

-¿Qué dijiste?-.

-Esto no es bueno-dijo Linus.

-Y se pondrá peor, al menos para ustedes ¡Ahora Nanashi!-.

-¡Poder activado: Haos Accel! ¡Este poder se encarga de duplicar la fuerza de impacto de todos los ataques de Utopía, como este! ¡Poder activado: Filo relámpago!-.

Las espadas de Utopía comenzaron a brillar de nuevo, pero esta vez con más intensidad, mientras el bakugan haos se lanzaba contra Rubanoid, para golpearlo con sus espadas, Rubanoid recibió el ataque directamente y esta vez con el doble de fuerza, por lo que regreso a su forma de esfera, ante el asombro de Linus.

-No puede ser, perdí….-dijo algo triste, pero después sonrió agradecido por ese gran combate.

-¡Nanashi del universo bakugan es el ganador!-.

Nanashi miro a Linus, mientras recuperaba a Utopía-Oye, eres un gran peleador, debo admitir que casi nos derrotas-.

-Si, tú también lo eres-dijo Linus-buena suerte en la segunda ronda-.

-Gracias-.

Nuevamente, Halakthy sonrió orgullosa, había muchos guerreros que le agradaban, ese torneo debía ser así, un lugar donde todos ellos pudieran enfrentarse contra criaturas muy diferentes a las que estaban acostumbradas, donde no solo conocieran a formidables rivales, sino también a nuevos amigos.

-¡Continuemos sin demora con el siguiente combate, el cual será entre Jack del universo bakugan vs Yubel del universo Yugioh (Nota: lo siento Joe, fue tu suerte)!-.

Atem volteo al escuchar eso, mientras la maligna aliada de Bakura sonreía de manera maligna, finalmente era su turno.

-Ya era hora-dijo fastidiada-este torneo comenzaba a volverse muy aburrido ¿no crees?-.

-Por supuesto, ve y diviértete, pero recuerda que no debes matarlos o seremos descalificados, además, aun tenemos que enseñarles a esos guerreros lo poderosos que somos-.

-Descuida-.

Yubel subió a la plataforma, donde ya lo esperaba Jack, listo para el combate, pero no solo Atem estaba preocupado, ya que Drago también lo estaba.

-¡Vamos Jack, dale otra victoria al universo bakugan!-grito Dan animado.

-No creo que esta vez sea así-dijo Drago seriamente, atrayendo la atención de su amigo y de los demás-esa participante es muy diferente a los otros, siento un gran poder y una gran maldad, no es ordinaria-.

-¿Qué quieres decir Drago?-.

-No estoy seguro, pero tengo un mal presentimiento-lo que Drago no sabía, era que también Dharak lo sentía, por lo que Barodius comenzó a sentir un gran interés por ese grupo de la dimensión Yugioh.

-¿Ya estas lista?-pregunto Jack sonriendo.

-Cuando tú digas-dijo Yubel sonriendo.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Horus Ventus!-.

Horus ventus hizo su aparición, mientras que Yubel pelearía ella misma, después de todo, ella también era un espíritu del milenio, uno que fue corrompido por las energías malignas de Zork, Halakthy lo sabía y por lo mismo, estaba preocupada.

-¡Poder activado: Veneno verde!-.

Horus lanzo su ataque contra Yubel, quien lo único que hizo fue crear un campo de energía oscura para protegerse, para asombro de Horus.

-¿Qué rayos?-.

-Ese ataque fue peligroso, pero no lo suficiente para mí, ahora me toca a mí atacar-con una velocidad impresionante, Yubel se lanzo contra Horus pateándolo en pleno rostro.

-¡Horus!-.

-Descuida, estoy bien-.

-Pero no por mucho, tuviste la mala suerte de enfrentarte conmigo, porque yo no soy como esos patéticos villanos de otras dimensiones, yo provengo de la misma fuente del mal-.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-cuestiono Horus.

Yubel solo sonreía de manera maligna, una sonrisa que atemorizaría a cualquiera, pero no a un bakugan, quien estaba dispuesto a continuar su lucha contra esa extraña criatura.

-Esto no me da buena espina-dijo Yugi.

-A mí tampoco, ese espíritu es muy diferente a los otros, su corazón esta lleno de maldad, no creo que sea un espíritu del milenio ordinario-.

-¡Poder activado: Triple remolino!-.

Horus lanzo tres poderosos remolinos contra Yubel, quien al verlos dirigirse hacia ella, simplemente se convirtió en una sombra, con lo cual el ataque la atravesó, ante el asombro de Jack y Horus.

-¿Qué fue lo que hizo?-.

-No hay forma de que el viento pueda tocar a las sombras-dijo Yubel recuperando su forma física-pero al contrario de eso, yo si puedo tocarte a ti ¡Ojo maligno!-.

El tercer ojo de Yubel comenzó a brillar con un resplandor negro, el cual golpeo a Horus con mucha fuerza, el bakugan ventus se vio atrapado en una especie de jaula de energía maligna, una que no podía compararse con ninguna otra.

-Ahora la oscuridad comenzara a corromperte poco a poco y si tu compañero no se rinde, bueno, solo digamos que no será mi culpa si mueres y Halakthy lo sabe-.

-Eso….suena interesante…..-dijo Horus-pero…ni Jack ni…..yo….somos unos debiluchos-.

-¡Poder activado: Escudo de viento!-.

Horus se vio protegido por un escudo de viento, el cual lo libero de su jaula de energía oscura, ante sorpresa de Yubel, que solo abrió sus ojos sorprendida.

-Vaya, reconozco que eso estuvo bien, te felicito-dijo sonriendo.

Mientras tanto, Bakura y Dartz veían la batalla, ambos pensaban que Yubel solo estaba jugando y aunque eso divertía a Bakura, Dartz estaba comenzando a desesperarse.

-¿Qué demonios esta haciendo Yubel? ¿Por qué no acaba con él de una vez?-.

-Déjala, después de todo, ella es la princesa del reino de las sombras y solo quiere divertirse-.

-No creo que a su padre le agrade eso-.

-Aun tienes mucho que aprender de lord Zork-.

La batalla continuo, mientras Horus se lanzaba contra Yubel, quien lo esquivo para luego patear la cabeza de en medio del bakugan, Horus sintió esa patada como si recibiera un misil nuclear.

-¡Jack, es muy rápida y muy poderosa!-.

-¡Resiste amigo, podemos hacerlo juntos! ¡Poder activado: Serpientes del viento!-.

Horus se volvió transparente, como si fuera viento y con esa nueva forma ataco a Yubel, quien no pudo esquivar los ataques ni contraatacar, pues no se podía golpear al viento, Jack sabía que esa era su oportunidad para ganar.

-¡Ahora Horus! ¡Poder activado: Cuchillas mortales!-.

Horus lanzo varias cuchillas contra Yubel, quien los recibió directamente y por lo mismo cayó a la plataforma pesadamente, mientras Horus aterrizaba y su cuerpo volvía a su estado físico.

-¡Bien hecho, haz ganado!-grito Dan contento.

-No-dijo Drago preocupado, lo que llamo la atención de todos-solo esta empezando-.

Al igual que Drago, Atem estaba muy preocupado, del mismo modo que Yoh y Anna, ambos sabían que ese demonio no era ordinario, algo terrible iba a pasar.

Fue cuando Yubel comenzó a levantarse lentamente, ante el asombro de Jack y Horus, mientras Bakura sonrió malignamente.

-Ese pobre tonto, ha provocado la ira de Yubel-.

Yubel se levanto, mientras en su mirada se veía una gran furia, para después liberar todo su maligno poder, ante el asombro y terror de Horus, quien comenzó a darse cuenta de lo peligrosa que en verdad era su adversario.

-Insecto, ahora te demostrare mi furia ¡Poder Rinzin!-.

Yubel libero una energía maligna, que parecía un aura dorada, Halakthy abrió sus ojos asombrada, mientras su preocupación aumentaba, pero no podía hacer nada, fue cuando Yubel lanzo su ataque contra Horus, el bakugan lo recibió directamente sin ninguna posibilidad de esquivarlo.

-¡Jack…lo siento….!-.

-¡Horus!-.

Horus volvió a su forma de esfera, mientras que Jack apareció en el suelo algo lastimado por la intensidad del ataque, pero nada grave, mientras que Yubel era declarada ganadora de ese combate.

-Yubel gano, eso significa que el equipo de Bakura avanza a la segunda ronda-dijo Yugi.

-Eso si es alarmante, porque los acerca cada vez más a su objetivo-dijo Atem.

-¡Tomaremos un pequeño receso para reconstruir la plataforma, mientras tanto puedan planear su estrategias, si quieren hacerle un cambio, etc.!-declaro el anciano místico, pues después de esa liberación de poder, la plataforma quedo casi destruida.

Rápidamente, los minimoys, acompañados por algunos espíritus del milenio corrieron a reparar la plataforma para poder pasar a la siguiente ronda cuanto antes, mientras que Yubel pasó por el universo bakugan y se acerco a Barodius, cuyas miradas se cruzaron.

-Si ustedes lo desean, son bienvenidos a unirse a nuestra causa, les aseguro que serán recompensados como no tienen ni idea-dijo Yubel sonriendo, para luego mirar a Hao-y lo mismo va para ustedes-.

Yubel regreso con sus dos aliados, quienes la felicitaron por su victoria, dejando a Barodius y Hao, junto con sus respectivos subordinados muy pensativos.

-¿En que piensa, emperador?-pregunto Kazarina.

-Me parece que ese grupo son quizás los más peligrosos de todo este torneo-.

-Opino lo mismo, ella se enfrento a un bakugan y lo derroto sin problemas-dijo Dharak.

-Tenemos que averiguar que es lo que desean hacer y si nos conviene entonces formar una alianza con ellos-.

-No creo que eso sea necesario emperador-dijo Gill-nosotros somos suficientes para lograr la victoria-.

-¿Cómo te atreves a cuestionar al emperador? Si él dice que debemos unirnos con ellos, entonces debes obedecer-dijo Kazarina-¿entendido?-.

Gill apretó los puños-Si-.

-¿Si que?-.

-Si emperatriz-Gill realmente odiaba a Kazarina, más ahora que era la emperatriz, la esposa de Barodius.

Hao también tenía una conversación muy parecida con sus secuaces, especialmente con Kanna y Luchist.

-¿Qué opina al respecto señor Hao?-pregunto Kanna.

-Creo que debemos vigilarlos en todo este torneo, debemos conocer sus objetivos y después averiguar si no conviene aliarnos a ellos-.

-¿Esta seguro de eso?-.

-Por supuesto, por eso primero debemos averiguar que planean-.

Jack fue enviado a la enfermería, junto con Horus, ya que aunque no tenía heridas de gravedad, debían curarle algunos rasguño antes de que empeoraran, mientras que Atem y Dan se acercaron para hablar.

-Veo que esos sujetos son muy peligrosos-dijo Dan.

-Lo son y al parecer están ofreciendo aliarse con tus enemigos para cumplir sus ambiciones-.

-Creo que entonces debemos hacer lo mismo-dijo Drago-¿no crees, Dan?-.

-Por supuesto-.

-Estoy de acuerdo-.

Atem y Dan se estrecharon la mano en señal de una alianza, solo faltaba decírselo a sus respectivos amigos, pero eso iba a tener que esperar, pues…

-¡Ya hemos reparado la plataforma, es hora de continuar!-.

**Continuara…**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 5, espero les haya gustado, finalmente, uno de los villanos más poderosos y peligrosos de todos ha entrado en acción, lo siento por Joe Misaki, quien le toco pelear contra ella, fue cosa de la suerte, lo lamento, pero eso no significa que quedas eliminado del torneo, solo que ahora eres parte del público._

_Subí el capítulo hoy, porque mañana es día de los muertos y voy a estar algo ocupado celebrando a todos nuestros parientes que ya hicieron el viaje que algún día todos haremos._

**Natsuko Shimizu: **_obviamente que Shun ganaría, su oponente no fue el indicado para él, pero ahora si pasaron batallas muy duras, especialmente la última de este capítulo y lo peor es que tanto Barodius como Hao están empezando a interesarse por la oferta de Yubel, el torneo esta comenzando a volverse peligroso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**AkiraKazami97: **_lindo nombre y tienes razón, pues Shun ya derroto a Cassidy de una manera muy fácil, aunque Yubel ya se enfrento a uno de los OC, quien tristemente perdió. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_gracias por los datos, pero no pude ingresar a las páginas que me diste, me dice que no existen esas páginas, lo lamento, pero puse los enlaces y no me mostro nada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Terminex: **_de hecho, tu próximo oponente va a ser Luchist, pues el gano el segundo combate, respecto a los Pokemon, yo no sabía eso, por eso no lo agregue, pero si el presentimiento que tengo es correcto entonces quizás lo pueda incluir, pero para eso debo estar 100% seguro, gracias por el dato. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Iron Mario: **_no estoy de acuerdo, ya que el de Noah vs Hang también fue un combate espectacular, al menos, eso es lo que creo, pero respeto la opinión de todo el público, especialmente la de los leales lectores, y ahora están comenzando combates cada vez más intensos, los cuales espero mejoren muy pronto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_lamento lo de Ash, pero tuvo la mala suerte de que su primer oponente haya sido precisamente alguien de Shaman King, pues ellos son extremadamente poderosos, aun no te toca, pero todavía le falta mucho a la primera ronda, solo debes ser paciente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_lamento mucho eso, realmente espero que tus problemas se resuelvan pronto, pues eres una gran persona y un gran escritor, respecto a Tobias, yo no lo conocía, hace mucho que no veo Pokemon, pero si lo que creo es correcto entonces quizás lo pueda incluir, solo digo quizás, ya que necesito estar 100% seguro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Natsuko Shimizu y AkiraKazami97, junto mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Terminex, Iron Mario, Moon-9215 y Toaneo07.**_

_**Nos vemos….el viernes….**_


	6. Alianza maligna

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, el torneo continua con batallas cada vez más intensas, mientras Barodius y Hao están comenzando a ver una gran ventaja al aliarse con Bakura, Yubel y Dartz, pero Atem y Dan también están formando una nueva alianza._

_Y ahora el capítulo 6._

**Cap. 6 Alianza maligna.**

-¡Ahora pasamos con el siguiente combate, entre Takuya del universo digimon vs Ayame del universo bakugan!-.

Ayame sonrió entusiasmada, al igual que Takuya, ambos subieron a la plataforma, donde se miraron retadoramente, aunque Takuya estaba muy confiado en poder ganar esa batalla.

-¿Estas lista para perder?-.

-Estoy lista para ganar-.

Takuya digievoluciono al poderoso Agunimon, el guerrero del fuego, ante la impresión de Ayame, quien solo sonrió más emocionada.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Holy Crow Ventus!-.

-¡Estoy listo para la batalla!-.

-¡Salamandra ardiente!-.

Agunimon lanzo una poderosa ráfaga de fuego contra Holy Crow, que lo único que hizo fue dar un potente salto para esquivar el ataque, luego se lanzo contra Agunimon y lo pateo con todas sus fuerzas, el digimon de fuego tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no caer, debía admitirlo, esa patada fue muy fuerte.

-No esta mal ¡Dardos de fuego!-

-¡Poder activado: Escudo de viento!-.

Un escudo protegió a Holy Crow del feroz ataque de fuego de Agunimon, para asombro del digimon, ahora era el turno del bakugan para atacar.

-¡Poder activado: Ráfaga de aire!-.

Holy Crow lanzo una poderosa ráfaga contra Agunimon, el digimon por poco sale de la plataforma, pero consiguió mantenerse firme, esa batalla aun continuaba y el digimon no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente, pero tampoco el bakugan.

-Si que es fuerte-dijo Holy Crow.

-No te preocupes amigo, nosotros podemos con él-dijo Ayame muy segura.

-Ni creas que será tan fácil, ya que yo soy el guerrero del fuego, el gran Agunimon-.

-Pues yo soy una gran guerrera del viento y el aire apaga el fuego-.

-Eso ya lo veremos-.

-¡Poder activado: Parvada de cuervos!-.

Varios cuervos aparecieron de la nada y comenzaron a atacar a Agunimon, quien trataba de quitárselos de encima, pero eran demasiados para el valiente digimon de fuego, fue el momento para que Ayame lanzara su siguiente ataque.

-¡Carta portal abierta: Impacto verde!-.

Holy Crow comenzó a brillar, mientras desaparecía en medio de una ventisca de aire, para después convertirse en un feroz tornado verde, el cual atrapo a Agunimon, quien atrapado entre los cuervos no lo vio venir y sintió como giraba en ese tornado hasta que finalmente cayó al suelo, pero se levanto rápidamente.

-¡Aun no acabas conmigo!-grito Agunimon, pero…..

-¡Agunimon salió de la plataforma, Ayame del universo bakugan es la ganadora!-.

-¡Lo hicimos!-grito Ayame contenta, había conseguido pasar a la segunda ronda, mientras Agunimon miraba hacia abajo y descubrió que efectivamente, aquel tornado lo había sacado de la plataforma.

-Que tonto, no se dio cuenta de que había perdido-dijo Yubel sonriendo malignamente.

Mientras ellos se reían de ese participante, Barodius y Hao no paraban de ver a ese grupo, mientras pensaban en la oferta que les habían hecho, les ofrecieron un modo de conseguir todo lo que deseaban, algo sumamente tentador, pero no estaban muy seguros, primero debían asegurarse de que eran confiables y después pensarían en una alianza.

-¡Continuamos con Malik del universo Yugioh vs Runo del universo bakugan!-.

-Es el turno de Malik-dijo Atem pensativo, él sabía que esos peleadores eran poderosos, pero este iba a ser el primer combate entre un espíritu del milenio contra un bakugan, si que iba a ser muy interesante.

Runo le guiño un ojo a Dan, mientras subía a la plataforma, mientras Mira miraba a la peleadora haos con muchos celos, algo que noto Aki.

-Si no quieres que te lo quiten mejor date prisa y habla con él-.

-Pero…..-.

-Vamos ¿Qué eres? Una peleadora o una gallina-.

-Soy una peleadora-.

-Pues demuéstralo, ve por tu hombre y lucha por él-.

Mira se quedo pensando en lo que su amiga había dicho, pero no tuvo tiempo de continuar meditándolo, pues la batalla ya iba a comenzar.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Blade Tigrerra Haos!-.

-¡Ahora conocerán la furia de Tigrerra!-.

-Es muy impresionante-dijo Malik-pero no lo suficiente, es hora de convocar a Antsatzu el ninja maestro-.

Un guerrero ninja hizo su aparición en el campo de batalla, mientras se preparaba para enfrentarse a la poderosa Tigrerra en un combate que prometía ser emocionante.

-Ni creas que le temo a tu pequeño ninja ¡Poder activado: Garra de tigre!-.

Tigrerra se lanzo contra Antsatzu, mientras sus garras comenzaban a brillar, el guerrero ninja se preparo para el ataque y se multiplico en cientos de ninjas que rodearon a Tigrerra.

-¿Qué?-.

-Nunca debes subestimar a un guerrero ninja, pues ellos tienen muchos trucos bajo la manga-dijo Malik sonriendo, mientras Shun miraba la batalla muy pensativo.

-Debo admitir que estoy sorprendido, no me imaginaba que existieran espíritus de guerreros ninja-.

-En serio son criaturas muy fascinantes-dijo Fabia-creo que será divertido pelear contra ellos-.

-¡Ahora Antsatzu, lluvia de shurikens!-.

El hábil ninja lanzo una poderosa lluvia de shurikens contra Tigrerra, la bakugan haos tuvo que protegerse con sus brazos del feroz ataque, el cual venía de todas direcciones, mientras Runo apretaba los dientes algo preocupada, pero no iba a darse por vencida tan fácilmente.

-¡Poder activado: Huracán de tigre!-.

Tigrerra comenzó a girar a una gran velocidad, formando un huracán que desvió el ataque de las shurikens, las cuales fueron a parar a distintas direcciones, algunos participantes tuvieron que agacharse para evitar el impacto.

-No esta nada mal-dijo Malik sonriendo-pero aun no es suficiente ¡Carta trampa activada: Agujero!-.

Un agujero se abrió justo debajo de los pies de Tigrerra y la bakugan haos cayó, quedándose atorado, ante la preocupación de Tigrerra.

-¡Ahora Antsatzu, sello místico!-.

El ninja hizo algunos movimientos con sus manos y luego creo un sello que atrapo a Tigrerra, encerrándola en una esfera que comenzó a robarle toda su energía hasta que finalmente la devolvió a su forma de esfera, terminando ese combate, mientras Runo se quedaba estática por la derrota que acababa de sufrir.

-¿Qué? ¿Perdí? ¡No puede ser!-.

-No te sientas mal-dijo Malik-lo hiciste muy bien, de hecho, no pensaba usar ese ataque, pero al ver que tu bakugan era sumamente poderoso me di cuenta de que podría tener graves problemas si dejaba que continuara, todo fue parte de una estrategia-.

-Supongo que no pensé bien la mía-.

-Puede ser, pero al menos ya sabes que errores no cometer la próxima vez-.

Se escucharon aplausos, no solo por la batalla, sino también por la nobleza de ambos participantes, Halakthy solo podía sonreír, ese torneo debía ser así, que triste que no todos los participantes fueran como ellos.

-Malik ha cambiado mucho-dijo Yugi-ya no es el mismo de antes-.

-Tras destruir a su lado maligno su corazón quedo tranquilo, por esa razón es un duelista muy diferente al que solía ser, debemos estar agradecidos, pues ya hay suficientes villanos en este torneo-.

Runo regreso a su espacio, donde fue recibida por una sonrisa de Dan-No te sientas mal Runo, diste una gran pelea, eso es lo único que importa-.

-Si, pero yo…realmente quería ganar-.

-Lo se, pero creo que tal vez sea mejor que hayas perdido-dijo Drago-ya que este torneo es más peligroso de lo que aparenta-.

-¿Lo dices por esa mujer que peleo hace un momento?-.

-No solo por ella-.

Drago miro a Yubel, Bakura y Dartz, luego a Barodius y a Hao, ese torneo estaba lleno de seres sumamente peligrosos, pero también de guerreros muy valientes y nobles, algo le decía que iban a necesitar su ayuda, especialmente de Atem, quien poseía una esencia muy diferente a la de todos los demás participantes, incluyendo a Dan.

-¡Ahora pasamos con Shinn del universo bakugan vs Júpiter del universo Pokemon!-.

-Un miembro del equipo galáctico-dijo Dawn algo preocupada.

-No creo que debas preocuparte, después de todo, esos chicos son muy poderosos-dijo Ash muy asombrado y humillado.

Shinn y Júpiter subieron a la plataforma, ambos se vieron retadoramente, listos para la batalla.

-Ni creas que me vencerás tan fácilmente, yo no soy como esos tontos miembros del equipo rocket-.

-Pues espero que sea cierto, porque yo quiero tener una batalla divertida-dijo Shinn, quien era un muchacho de cabello castaño oscuro (peinado más o menos como el de Ace), ojos café oscuro y piel clara un poco bronceada, vestía un pantalón de mezclilla azul, playera roja con detalles de flamas, un chaleco negro que se quita al pelear y tenis negros con detalles blancos.

-Niño insolente ¡Ve Charizard!-.

Un charizard hizo su aparición, rugiendo ferozmente, este era uno de los Pokemon más poderosos de todos, por lo que no sería tan fácil de vencer, pero Shinn estaba muy seguro de lograrlo, después de todo, tenía dos poderosos bakugan, pero solo podía usar uno.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Storm Breaker Ventus!-.

Un bakugan con forma humanoide blanco con 2 alas de ángel, un casco troyano verde, guantes de armadura del mismo color, pantalones azules y botas cafés.

-¡Prepárate lagartija para conocer a tu creador!-.

-¡Charizard lanzallamas!-.

Charizard lanzo su poderoso ataque de fuego, Storm Breaker tuvo que dar un salto para esquivarlo, pero charizard lo siguió al cielo y ahí continuaron con su batalla, la cual mientras se libraba, le dio la oportunidad a Barodius y Hao de hacer algo.

-Stoica, quiero que vayas a darle un mensaje a esa tal Yubel-dijo Barodius.

-Luchist, necesito que le des un mensaje a Yubel de mi parte-dijo Hao.

Ambos sirvientes se acercaron al espacio de los participantes de Yugioh, dirigiéndose a Yubel y a sus aliados.

-¡Poder activado: Lanza de viento!-.

Storm Breaker convoco un tridente, con el cual comenzó a atacar a charizard, quien esquivaba sus ataques con algo de dificultad, además de intentar morder al bakugan ventus, ambos luchaban con todo lo que tenían-.

-Se ve que ese Pokemon es más fuertes que los anteriores-dijo Yugi.

-Pero aun así no lo es tanto como ese bakugan-dijo Atem.

-¡Charizard, lanzallamas!-.

El charizard lanzo su poderoso lanzallamas contra Storm Breaker, quien lo desvió con un movimiento de su mano, algo que dejo asombrada a Júpiter.

-¡Creo que ya es hora de terminar con esto! ¿No crees, Storm?-.

-¡Adelante!-.

-¡Poder activado: Velocidad del viento!-.

Con una velocidad impresionante, Storm Breaker golpeo al charizard de distintas direcciones, mientras Júpiter trataba de planear algún contraataque, pero todo era inútil, el bakugan era muy rápido y finalmente, charizard cayó al suelo de la plataforma, mientras Storm Breaker aterrizaba justo frente a él.

-Terminamos-.

-¡Han pasado 60 segundos, Shinn del universo bakugan es el ganador!-.

-¡Una victoria más para los peleadores bakugan!-salto Shinn emocionado.

Júpiter regreso al charizard a su pokebola y luego volvió a su universo, estaba muy humillada, no podía creer que hubiera perdido, se sentía como uno de los tantos inútiles miembros del equipo rocket.

-Fue otra victoria para esa dimensión-dijo Yugi.

-Hasta ahora es la que más victorias ha tenido, pero debemos tener mucho cuidado, porque sospecho que esos seres malignos de ambas dimensiones han aceptado la propuesta de Yubel-.

-Entendido-.

Efectivamente, Stoica y Luchist llegaron hasta donde estaban Bakura, Yubel y Dartz, quienes los recibieron con mucha hospitalidad.

-El emperador Barodius ha pensado en su oferta y aunque esta interesado, primero exige saber que es lo que planean-dijo Stoica sonriendo.

-Lo mismo dice el señor Hao-dijo Luchist.

-Me parece justo-dijo Bakura-pero tendrán que esperar a que tengamos un momento de descanso, solo díganos ¿podemos contar con ustedes?-.

-Al emperador le gustaría unirse a aliados tan poderosos-.

-Lo mismo dijo el señor Hao-.

-Muy bien, en cuanto tengamos un momento de descanso les contaremos todo nuestro plan, yo lo haré personalmente-dijo Yubel sonriendo.

Stoica y Luchist asintieron, volviendo cada uno a su espacio, para informarle a su señor.

-¡Que batallas hemos tenido y aun faltan muchas más, continuemos con el siguiente combate, el cual será entre Marucho del universo bakugan vs Joe del universo digimon!-.

-Muy bien, es mi turno-dijo Marucho entusiasmado-ahora ¿a quien usare?-.

-¡Elígeme a mí!-grito Elfin adelantándose a Preyas y a Akwimos.

-¡Oye, no es justo, yo iba a pedírselo!-exclamo Preyas enojado.

-¡Yo también!-dijo Akwimos.

-Lo siento, pero yo lo pedí primero-dijo Elfin sonriendo emocionada.

-Elfin tiene razón chicos, ella lo pidió antes, así que debemos ser justos-Marucho tomo a Elfin, quien saltaba emocionada-¿estas lista para la batalla, amiga?-.

-Yo nací lista-.

Mientras ellos hablaban, Tai, el miembro más fuerte del universo digimon se acerco a su amigo Joe, quien ya estaba listo, junto a su Gomamon.

-Ten cuidado, esos guerreros son muy poderosos, debes hacer que Gomamon digievolucione al ultra nivel-.

-Entendido-.

Marucho y Joe subieron a la plataforma, ambos se vieron detenidamente, mientras sonreían, fue cuando Marucho tomo la palabra.

-Que sea una gran batalla-.

-Lo mismo digo-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Mynks Elfin Aquos!-.

-¡La reina del mar ha llegado!-.

-¡Guau! Es muy linda-dijo Gomamon sonrojándose.

-¡Ay, que lindo eres!-dijo Elfin algo sonrojada.

-Muy bien ¿listo Gomamon?-.

-Listo Joe ¡Gomamon digievolucionar a Ikkakumon! ¡Ikkakumon Ultra digievolucionar a Zudomon!-.

-Vaya, eso si que es impresionante-dijo Elfin-pero no te tengo miedo-.

-¡Martillo boomerang!-.

Zudomon lanzo su poderoso martillo de metal contra Elfin, quien de un salto consiguió esquivarlo, mientras esperaba que Marucho lanzara el ataque.

-¡Poder activado: Hechizo de agua!-.

La varita de Elfin comenzó a brillar, mientras debajo de los pies de Zudomon se creaba un vórtice de agua, el cual comenzó a succionarlo.

-¡Zudomon, sal de ahí!-.

Zudomon uso todas sus fuerzas para salir de ese vórtice, para luego recibir una sonora cachetada de parte de Elfin y luego una feroz patada, pero el digimon consiguió resistir ambos ataques y luego trato de aplastar a Elfin como si fuera un insecto, pero la bakugan lo esquivo con suma facilidad.

-Eso estuvo cerca-.

-Debes tener más cuidado con lo que haces Elfin-dijo Marucho.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Yo siempre tengo cuidado-.

-Disculpa, pero creo que tú y yo estamos enfrascados en una batalla-dijo Zudomon y Elfin se sonrojo muerta de vergüenza.

-¡Claro que lo se! ¿Crees que lo olvide? ¡Por supuesto que no!-.

-Lo siento, no quise decir…-.

-¡Cállate y prepárate para ser derrotado!-.

Halakthy se rio discretamente, esa bakugan comenzaba a agradarle, tenía carácter y al mismo tiempo era muy tierna, pero no todo el público compartía su opinión.

-Pero que criatura tan molesta-dijo Dartz.

-Cierto, pero tiene un gran poder-reconoció Yubel-que lastima que no sepa utilizarlo adecuadamente-.

-¡Martillo volcán!-.

Zudomon golpeo el suelo con su martillo y un rayo con la forma de una flecha se disparo contra Elfin, quien palideció al ver lo que se acercaba.

-¡Marucho!-.

-¡Resiste! ¡Poder activado: Escudo burbuja!-.

Una burbuja rodeo el cuerpo de Elfin, deteniendo de esa forma el poderoso ataque de Zudomon, quien al ver lo que había pasado, se lanzo contra Elfin con intensión de embestirla, lo logro, pero la burbuja hizo que Elfin saliera ilesa.

-Oye, eres muy bueno-.

-Tú también-.

Marucho y Joe sonreían emocionados, esa era una batalla en verdad emocionante, debían darlo todo o nada, después de todo, ese torneo era para demostrar sus habilidades y eso iban a hacer.

-¡Prepárate Elfin! ¡Poder activado: Neblina mística!-.

Una niebla cubrió el campo de batalla, para confusión de Zudomon, quien buscaba a Elfin por todos lados sin tener éxito, hasta que la valiente bakugan apareció justo sobre él.

-¡Poder activado: Rayo de hielo!-.

-¡Cuidado Zudomon!-.

-¡Martillo volcán!-.

Elfin disparo su rayo, mientras Zudomon golpeaba el suelo liberando su rayo con forma de flecha, ambos ataques chocaron, explotando y liberando una gran cantidad de humo.

-¡Elfin!-.

-¡Zudomon!-.

Ese humo cubrió toda la plataforma, mientras varios destellos más alumbraban la cortina de humo negro, sin que Marucho, Joe y los espectadores pudieran ver que pasaba.

**Continuara….**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 6, espero les haya gustado, mientras los combates continúan, Barodius y Hao están comenzando a interesarse por la propuesta de Yubel, la alianza del mal esta comenzando a nacer y el torneo esta a punto de convertirse en un evento sumamente peligroso._

**AkiraKazami97: **_estoy de acuerdo, Gill siempre demostró odio hacia Kazarina, pero ahora debe tragarse ese odio, pues es la nueva emperatriz, el torneo esta comenzando a ponerse más peligroso, debido a la próxima alianza del mal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_lo siento, pensé que te darías cuenta como todos los demás, un error de mi parte, en fin, tienes razón, a mí Cassidy no me caía muy bien, por eso me hubiera gustado que le tocara pelear con algún villano peligroso, pero la suerte no estaba conmigo, por cierto, felicidades por haber pasado a la segunda ronda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_no te preocupes, pero debo decir que eso que dices de Pokemon yo esperaba que lo dijeran de Dino Rey, pero la maldita serie suertuda no ha salido más que una vez, que mal, pero descuida, tú darás una batalla más emocionante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Suteichi-Kazami: **_era muy obvio que ganaría Shun, pero en fin, no te preocupes por no alcanzar a comentar, a veces pasa, el Internet no es perfecto, digan lo que digan, bueno, ya tuviste tu gran participación, aunque no fue contra Úrsula como querías, pero pasaste a la siguiente ronda, muchas felicidades. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_lo lamento, pero simplemente me dice que el enlace no existe, pero no te preocupes, ya que veo las imágenes de Ragnaros en Google, con eso tengo suficiente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Iron Mario: **_bueno, pues tuviste suerte, ya te enfrentaste en la primera ronda y ganaste, muchas felicidades por tu victoria, pero recuerda que esta es solo la primera parte del torneo, aun faltan muchos adversarios que son mucho más poderosos y peligrosos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_gracias por el dato, ya anexe a Tobías en el torneo y a otra personaje llamada Destra, que creo estaba enamorada de Ash, pero en fin, lamento mucho que aun tengas problemas, pero recuerda que Dios no cierra una puerta sin abrir una ventana, por cierto, nunca me contestaste la pregunta respecto al tipo de relación de Piccolo y Han, pues creo que ese chico necesita alguien como Piccolo para calmarse un poco. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_bueno, ya viste lo que siguió, aunque aun no ha llegado tu turno, de hecho, no solo faltan muchos personajes, sino también muchos OC más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Terminex: **_bueno, te deseo mucha suerte y tienes razón, aun no has dado tu máximo en los combates, ya que esto apenas es la primera ronda, gracias por el dato de los Pokemon legendarios, ya los anexe, pero serán los últimos, ya que tenías razón, debía darle una ventaja a ese universo, ya que al que quiero humillar es al de Dino Rey. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para AkiraKazami97, Anónimo y Suteichi-Kazami, junto mis cordiales saludos a Nanashi No Gombee, Zeus, Iron Mario, Toaneo07, Moon-9215 y Terminex.**_

_**Nos vemos….el domingo…..**_


	7. Dos villanos enfrentados

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, el torneo continua con la primera ronda, los participantes lo dan todo en este torneo, pero mientras toda la atención esta hacia los combates, una alianza crece cada vez más._

_Y ahora el capítulo 7._

**Cap. 7 Dos villanos enfrentados.**

El humo era sumamente espeso, no se podía ver absolutamente nada, más que unos pequeños resplandores que aparecían de repente, señal de que Elfin y Zudomon continuaban su intenso combate, aunque ni Marucho ni Joe sabían como iban, de pronto, los destellos cesaron.

-¿Qué sucedió?-exclamo Marucho.

-¿Se encontraran bien?-pregunto Joe.

Poco a poco el humo se fue disipando y Elfin apareció con el cuerpo lastimado, estaba de rodillas y jadeaba cansada, de Zudomon aun no se veía nada.

-Elfin ¿te encuentras bien?-.

-Mejor que bien-dijo Elfin sonriendo.

El poco humo que quedaba se disipo y entonces Gomamon apareció inconsciente, ante el asombro de Joe y el público.

-¡Gomamon ya no puede pelear, Marucho del universo bakugan es el ganador!-.

Aunque el público grito emocionado, también estaba confundido, ya que nadie estaba seguro de que lo que había pasado, aunque parecía que la única que lo sabía era la misma Halakthy, fue cuando Marucho le pidió una explicación a Elfin.

-Si, creo que a todo nuestro público le gustaría saber que pasó-dijo el anciano místico.

-Bueno, debo decir que Zudomon fue un rival formidable-comenzó a contar Elfin.

-FLASHBACK-

Elfin y Zudomon se atacaban con todo lo que tenían, en ambos se veía el deseo de ganar ese combate, Elfin sabía que si era golpeada por el gigantesco martillo de Zudomon entonces estaría acabada, fue entonces que algo se le ocurrió para poder ganar.

-Solo tengo que esperar el momento apropiado-musito.

Zudomon vio a Elfin distraída y aprovecho esa oportunidad-¡Martillo boomerang!-.

Elfin abrió los ojos y sonrió, esa era la oportunidad que esperaba, se quedo quieta mientras esperaba que el martillo se acercara, cuando estuvo a punto de golpearla, la intrépida bakugan dio un salto y subió en el martillo, el cual regreso a manos de Zudomon, pero al ver a su pasajera quedo algo confundido.

-¡Toma esto! ¡Burbujas mágicas!-.

Elfin lanzo una ráfaga de burbujas contra los ojos de Zudomon, quien tuvo que cerrarlos rápidamente, por lo que no vio cuando el martillo lo golpeaba justo en pleno rostro, pero al recibir el impacto, con un movimiento instintivo golpeo a Elfin y así la bakugan quedo algo herida, pero no tanto como Zudomon, quien volvió a ser Gomamon.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-Y eso fue lo que pasó-dijo Elfin sonriendo.

-Ya veo, fue algo muy ingenioso, Elfin-dijo Marucho sonriendo, mientras volvía a su espacio, al tiempo que Gomamon era llevado a la enfermería.

-Vaya, esa molesta criatura si que es inteligente-dijo Yubel algo impresionada.

-Que interesante-dijo Bakura sonriendo burlonamente.

Halakthy sonreía divertida, la reina estaba disfrutando ese torneo, aunque había combates y participantes que no le agradaban mucho.

-¿Usted sabía que eso había pasado?-pregunto Serena.

-Por supuesto, pero eso le correspondía contarlo a Elfin-.

-¿Cómo supo lo que había pasado?-pregunto Jeanne.

-Hay cosas que se ven con los ojos y otras que simplemente se sienten-.

-Creo que el siguiente combate va a comenzar-dijo Salomo Motuo, el abuelo de Yugi.

-¡Ahora les toca a Zigfried del universo Yugioh vs Foolscap del universo Dino Rey!-.

-Bien, ya es mi turno-dijo el pirata espacial sonriendo.

-Más vale que ganes-le advirtió Espectro-no permitiré que los piratas espaciales sean humillados en este torneo-.

-Descuide jefe, yo triunfare-.

Foolscap subió a la plataforma y miro a su oponente, un elegante hombre vestido con traje violeta y cabello largo del mismo color.

-¿Es un chiste? ¿Tú eres mi oponente?-cuestiono con burla.

-Podría decir lo mismo de ti, pero eso sería rebajarme a tu nivel y yo soy todo un caballero-.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Espera, haré que mi Triceraptop te lo pregunte-.

Un triceraptop del color gris hizo su aparición, con una armadura espectral, Zigfried sonrió divertido por el dinosaurio.

-Si esa es tu mejor criatura entonces esto terminara pronto ¡Convoco a la guerrera valkiria!-.

Una valkiria hizo su aparición montada en un Pegaso de color blanco, pero Foolscap solo sonrió seguro de si mismo, después de todo, formaba parte de una de las bandas más peligrosas de todo el universo.

-¡No podrás derrotarme, formo parte de la banda más peligrosa de todo el universo! ¡Relámpago espectral!-.

El triceraptop lanzo un relámpago de color púrpura contra la valkiria, quien lo desvió solo con su espada, mientras Zigfried sonreía de manera tranquila.

-¡Tornado valkiria!-.

El Pegaso comenzó a galopar a gran velocidad alrededor del triceraptop, formando un tornado y atrapándolo en el, mientras la valkiria lanzaba varios golpes con su espada, cuando todo termino, el triceraptop había vuelto a su forma de carta, ante el asombro de Foolscap, que solo se quedo mudo de la impresión.

-La banda más peligrosa del universo ¿eh? De tu universo, quizás-dijo Zigfried, mientras volvía a su espacio.

-¡Zigfried del universo Yugioh es el ganador!-.

-Ese tipo era un pobre diablo-dijo Kaiba-y más si perdió con alguien como Zigfried-.

-Pensé que ya habías superado lo que pasó-dijo Mokuba.

-No cuando se trata de escoria que intenta arruinar mi compañía-.

-Una derrota más para ese universo lleno de bestias primitivas-dijo Kazarina-pero otra victoria para esos guerreros del universo de Yubel-.

-Supongo que realmente nos conviene unirnos a ellos-dijo Barodius.

-Emperador, parece que ya van a anunciar el siguiente combate-dijo Gill.

-¡Ahora que suban Barodius del universo bakugan vs Zenoheld del universo bakugan!-.

Al escuchar eso, Dan y sus compañeros quedaron impactados, dos de sus más mortales enemigos se iban a enfrentar.

-¿Escuche bien? ¿Dijo Barodius vs Zenoheld?-exclamo Dan incrédulo.

-Este será un encuentro peligroso-dijo Shun seriamente.

-Sobretodo porque se enfrentara a un bakugan mecánico-dijo Mira.

-Ese no es el problema-dijo Drago-el problema es que Zenoheld tendrá que enfrentarse al Phantom Dharak-.

Barodius y Zenoheld subieron a la plataforma, ambos se miraron directamente a los ojos, en cada uno se adivinaba la maldad que había en sus corazones, pero la maldad de Zenoheld no se comparaba con la de Barodius.

-Vaya, me imagino que tú eres el emperador de ese mundo llamado Gundalia-.

-Y tu ese patético rey que usa robots para pelear, que pobre tonto eres, ni siquiera conoces el poder de los bakugan-.

-¡Insolente, yo te enseñare!-.

-Inténtalo, anciano de pacotilla-.

-¡Carta portal lista! ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Farbros Pyrus!-.

Un bakugan mecánico con la forma de un dragón hizo su aparición, pero Barodius ni siquiera se inmuto.

-¿Qué te parece Dharak?-.

-No es problema, acabare con él y después iré por Drago-.

-Eso era lo que quería escuchar ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Phantom Dharak!-.

-¡Voy a convertir esa maquina en chatarra!-rugió Dharak.

-Por fin veremos a ese guerrero en acción-dijo Dartz.

-Puedo sentir el gran poder maligno que desprenden, es simplemente delicioso-dijo Yubel, mientras miraba a Barodius con cara de deseo, algo que noto Kazarina, quien puso mala cara.

-Pero que le pasa a esa tipa-.

-¡Prepárate porque te aplastare! ¡Poder activado: Cañón de fuego!-.

Farbros disparo un potente cañón de fuego contra Dharak, quien lo único que hizo fue desviarlo con su garra derecha, ante el asombro de Zenoheld.

-¿Qué intentabas hacer con eso?-.

-Si quieres vencer a Dharak necesitas algo mejor que eso ¡Poder activado: Renuncia oscura!-.

Dharak disparo unos poderosos relámpagos contra Farbros, quien cayó al suelo pesadamente, pero se levanto rápidamente, mientras Zenoheld apretaba los puños.

-Hay una razón por la que tú y tus siervos son unos perdedores, esa razón es que dependen mucho de su tecnología, lo que provoca que sean vulnerables al poder máximo de los bakugan-.

-Pero quien se cree que es-dijo Hydron molesto-nuestros bakugan mecánicos son mucho más poderosos que cualquier otro bakugan-.

-Lo que dice es cierto-dijo Volt-nuestros bakugan son poderosos, pero solo mientras tengamos la tecnología para equiparlos, mientras que los bakugan reales son mejores porque siempre luchan con el corazón, algo que no tiene una maquina-.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?-cuestiono Shadow.

-Solo digo lo que veo y lo que veo es que el rey perderá-.

-¡No te atrevas a decir eso!-Volt solo miro a Hydron y comenzó a retirarse, ante el asombro de todos sus compañeros-¿Qué crees que haces?-.

-Regreso al lado de Spectra, él tenía razón, prefiero ser un traidor o desertor, como prefieras llamarme, a seguir escuchando tus berrinches de niño malcriado, Mylene-la aludida volteo a ver a su amigo-si en verdad sientes lo que dices harás lo mismo-.

-¿Qué quiso decir con eso?-pregunto Shadow, pero Mylene dijo no saberlo, fue cuando Lync tomo la palabra.

-Espérame Volt, yo voy contigo, ya estoy harto de este niño-.

-¿Cómo se atreven? ¡Sucios traidores!-.

Volt y Lync se acercaron a los peleadores, quienes los miraron algo confundidos, fue cuando los dos vexos se dirigieron hacia Spectra.

-¿A que han venido?-pregunto Gus.

-Queremos regresar al lado de Spectra-dijo Lync.

-En Volt puedo confiar, pero tú Lync, solo le eres leal a ti mismo ¿Por qué habría de creerte?-pregunto Gus con frialdad.

-Le creeré-dijo Spectra-si alguien aboga por él-.

-Yo lo haré-dijo una voz que Lync conocía muy bien, era la dulce voz de Alice-yo abogo por Lync-.

-¿Estas segura? Recuerda todo lo que hizo-dijo Spectra.

-Lo estoy-.

Lync miro a Alice con mucha gratitud, mientras sentía que iban a darle ganas de llorar, fue cuando Dan tomo la palabra.

-Bienvenidos chicos-.

Pero antes de que pudieran continuar, un estruendo llamo la atención de todos, al parecer, la batalla entre Barodius y Zenoheld continuaba, con una clara ventaja en el emperador gundaliano.

-¡Poder activado: Gladiador relámpago!-.

Dharak disparo dos poderosos relámpagos contra Farbros, quien volvió a caer al suelo pesadamente, el rey Zenoheld estaba comenzando a enfadarse, mientras el emperador Barodius sonreía de manera triunfal.

-No importa que tan avanzada sea su tecnología, jamás derrotaras a Dharak, porque él no es un bakugan ordinario-.

-Será mejor que te rindas ahora-dijo Dharak con burla-hazte a un lado, para que después pueda ir por Drago-Dharak miro a Drago, quien aun en su forma de esfera, sostuvo la mirada.

-Dharak-.

-¡Ni creas que me has vencido, aun no sabes lo peligroso que soy en realidad!-rugió Zenoheld, mientras preparaba la siguiente transformación de Farbros.

Varios bakugan mecánicos hicieron su aparición, mientras se conectaban a Farbros y el rey Zenoheld era transportado a una cabina en el interior de su bakugan mecánico.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?-pregunto Barodius tranquilamente.

-¡Permíteme presentarte a Assault Farbros!-declaro Zenoheld desde la cabina, mientras se reía de manera victoriosa.

-Tu robot se hizo más grande, gran cosa-dijo Dharak.

-Yo también tengo mis propios juguetes-dijo Barodius, mientras invocaba el armamento de Dharak-¡Armamento instalado!-.

Dharak obtuvo su armamento, haciéndose mucho más poderoso que antes, algo que Drago sabía de Dharak es que al ser descendiente directo del Dharaknoi original, posiblemente era más poderoso que cualquier bakugan mecánico.

-Así que tú también tienes ese tipo de equipo-dijo Zenoheld, recordando el armamento de Spectra y Dan.

-No es como otros que haz visto, anciano-.

-Ya me estoy hartando de ti y tu molesta indisciplina ¡Poder activado: Láser de fuego!-

Farbros lanzo un rayo láser contra Dharak, quien lo único que hizo fue detenerlo con sus dos garras, ante el asombro del rey Zenoheld.

-Me estas subestimando anciano o acaso estas tan desesperado al darte cuenta de que tu patético robot no puede conmigo ¡Yo soy el bakugan máximo!-.

-Otra vez con esas tonterías del bakugan máximo, muy bien, si quieres ver un poder máximo te daré una muestra del poder de la tecnología vestal ¡Poder activado: Impulso gemelo!-.

Farbros lanzo varios rayos contra Dharak, quien se quedo quieto en todo momento-¿Es broma?-.

Los rayos finalmente golpearon a Dharak, levantando una gran cantidad de humo y lanzando a muchos participantes contra las paredes del estadio, pero algunos consiguieron mantenerse firmes.

-Pobre perdedor-dijo Hydron sonriendo.

-Creo que ese anciano gano-dijo Yugi impresionado.

-Te equivocas-dijo Atem seriamente-y lo peor es que Dharak salió ileso de ese ataque-

Mientras Zenoheld sonreía de manera triunfal, el humo poco a poco se fue dispersando, al tiempo que la sonrisa de Zenoheld comenzaba a desaparecer para dar pasó a una mirada atónita y llena de terror, pues tal como Atem había dicho, Dharak salió ileso de ese mortal ataque.

-Te pregunte que si eso era una broma-dijo Dharak riéndose.

-No puede…ser…ese ataque debió destruirte ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?-.

-Ya te lo dije antes, aunque su tecnología sea muy avanzada, nunca podrás vencer a Dharak, porque él no es un simple bakugan darkus como todos los que conoces ¡Poder de armamento activado: Explosión maligna!-.

Dharak reunió energía, la cual libero en una poderosa explosión que atrapo a Farbros con el rey Zenoheld en su interior, el rey vestal lanzo un sonoro grito de dolor, mientras Barodius sonreía de manera maligna, muchos tuvieron que protegerse de la tremenda explosión y cuando todo termino, Farbros apareció hecho pedazos, mientras Zenoheld estaba en el suelo con heridas.

-¡Barodius del universo bakugan es el ganador!-.

-Te lo dije anciano, no eras rival para mí, un inútil que confía tanto en la tecnología nunca podría derrotarme-.

Dharak miro a Drago-Y tú sigues, Drago-.

-Solo espera tu turno, Dharak-.

Los minimoys corrieron a auxiliar a Zenoheld y rápidamente lo llevaron a la enfermería, mientras que Hydron, Mylene, Shadow, Volt, Lync y el mismo profesor Clay se quedaron mudos de la impresión.

-¿Por qué no descalifican a ese maldito? Lastimo a mi padre-rugió Hydron.

-Porque no violo ninguna regla-dijo Mylene.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Las reglas prohibían atacar al compañero de la criatura que se usara-.

-Exacto, pero el rey Zenoheld estaba en el interior de Farbros, era obvio que iba a resultar herido con algunos ataques, pero nunca me imagine que resultaría tan lastimado-.

-Ese tipo si que es peligroso-dijo Shadow-creo que debemos considerar unirnos a los peleadores-.

-¡Nunca!-grito Hydron-ellos son el enemigo y nunca me aliare con ellos-.

Mientras Barodius regresaba a su espacio, no pudo evitar mirar hacia donde estaban Bakura y Hao.

-Ese sujeto me agrada mucho-dijo Bakura.

-Tiene un corazón despiadado y no mostro nada de piedad contra ese anciano, es justo lo que necesitamos-dijo Yubel.

-Aun falta saber si el del universo Shaman King también puede ser confiable o útil-dijo Dartz.

-Solo debemos esperar a que sea su turno-dijo Yubel.

Hao también sonreía de manera maligna, cuando Kanna se le acerco-¿Qué opina señor?-.

-Parece ser que nos conviene mucho formar una alianza con ambos grupos, realmente son poderosos, pero se llevaran una gran sorpresa cuando me toque pelear a mí-.

Barodius llego junto con su esposa y súbditos, quienes lo recibieron como si se tratara de un gran héroe.

-Felicidades por esta victoria emperador-dijo Gill.

-Fue una gran victoria-dijo Kazarina, para luego susurrarle al oído-y más tarde le daré su premio, mi emperador-.

Barodius solo sonrió con deseo, pero debían esperar, ya que para que empezara el siguiente combate debían volver a reparar la plataforma, la cual casi quedo partida a la mitad por la potencia del ataque.

-Barodius sigue siendo tan cruel como siempre, creo que es uno de los participantes más peligrosos-dijo Serena.

-Y aun faltan otros tres villanos-dijo Halakthy preocupada.

Atem miraba a Barodius con suma preocupación, para luego intercambiar una mirada con Dan, ambos estaban seguros de que ese torneo estaba aumentando su riesgo.

-¡Bien, la plataforma ya esta reparada, de nuevo, ahora podemos pasar al siguiente combate, el cual será entre Selenia del universo bakugan vs Gozaburo del universo Yugioh!-.

Kaiba miro a su padrastro con frialdad y este le devolvió la mirada, en ambos se podía ver el gran odio que sentían por el otro, pero debían esperar, ya que era el momento de otra batalla, aunque Kaiba deseaba que la chica del universo bakugan ganara.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 7, espero les haya gustado, bueno, dos villanos acaban de pelear entre ellos y uno resulto el ganador, quien se trata del más terrible del universo bakugan, ahora van dos villanos de la alianza del mal que avanzan a la siguiente ronda._

**Infinita: **_no te preocupes, lo importantes es que comentes, aunque sea tarde, pero en fin, no solo ha peleado Yubel, sino también Barodius y ambos villanos han pasado a la siguiente ronda, el peligro esta aumentando con cada momento que pasa y aun falta mucho para que la primera ronda termine. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Sora Black: **_bueno, uno de tus OC esta a punto de participar, pero te advierto que tu oponente usara a uno de los espíritus del milenio más poderosos de todos, esta será una de las batallas más intensas de todas, Selenia deberá dar todo lo que tiene en ese combate, buena suerte. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Escarlata, Nina y Joe: **_no se preocupen, lo importante es que comenten y Joe, tu oponente no era una mujer ordinaria, era de los villanos más terribles de todos, la hija de lord Zork, además recuerda que muchos OC no podrán pasar de la primera ronda, todo depende del tipo de oponente que les toque, así que lo lamento, buena suerte a Escarlata y Nina. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_tiene lazos, es cierto, pero no son sus Pokemon y por eso no utilizo a uno legendario, además, creo que era muy obvio que él utilizaría a su fiel Pikachu. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_bueno, los de Pokemon han tenido un mal inicio, pero a este torneo aun le falta mucho, además, ya anexe a dos personajes más de Pokemon, los cuales tienen Pokemon legendarios, para nivelar un poco la balanza, pero eso será todo lo que anexe. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_cierto, pero el confió en que solo bastaría con evolucionar al gran Agunimon, el guerrero del fuego, subestimo a su oponente y por eso perdió. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_muy bien, ya tengo esos datos, muchas gracias, te deseo buena suerte cuando sea tu turno y ojala no te toque con alguien peligroso, como Bakura o Hao. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Iron Mario: **_felicidades por tu victoria y respecto a tu pregunta, si, habrá relaciones entre OC y personajes, pero por el momento se están llevando a cabo algunos combates, por eso no se han mostrado mucho que digamos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_me parece perfecto, ya que yo también tuve la idea de que fuera el maestro de Han y sus amigos, me agrada que le pongas una bufanda, pero creo que debes incluirlo con su capa y turbante, ya que eso caracterizaba al gran Piccolo, además del estupendo guerrero que era, ya quiero verlo en acción, pero debo ser paciente hasta que te recuperes, buena suerte amigo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Natsuko Shimizu: **_con que si ¿eh? Bueno, solo por eso en la segunda ronda voy a hacer que te humillen, que te aplasten, que te dejen en ridículo…no es cierto, estoy jugando, yo respeto todos los gustos, darás batalla como siempre lo has hecho, buena suerte. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Suteichi-Kazami: **_ya veo, bueno, felicidades por haber pasado a la segunda ronda, pero recuerda que tus siguientes oponentes serán mucho más poderosos y peligrosos que Takuya, debes tener muy presente eso y bueno, Marucho ha pasado a la segunda ronda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Terminex: **_no seas presumido, después de todo tu oponente será más poderoso que Takato y no tiene nada de timidez. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Infinita, Sora Black, Escarlata, Nina, Anónimo, Natsuko Shimizu y Suteichi-Kazami, junto mis cordiales saludos a Joe, Nanashi No Gombee, Moon-9215, Zeus, Toane07 y Terminex.**_

_**Nos vemos…el martes…**_


	8. Bakugan vs Necros Exodia

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, con una batalla devastadora entre un bakugan contra un espíritu del milenio, es hora de ser testigos de uno de los combates más intensos de todo el torneo._

_Y ahora el capítulo 8._

**Cap. 8 Bakugan vs Necros Exodia.**

Selenia era una chica neathiana con el cabello negro azulado lacio asta las cintura bueno en su forma de neathiana tiene la piel celeste su cabello es mas claro es azul oscuro y esta mas largo asta las rodillas. En su forma de humana tiene la piel blanca su cabello esta suelto y lleva una diadema con tela de cuadros magenta y negro y sus ojos son de color violeta. Su ropa en su forma neathiana es una blusa negra de tirantes con detalles dorados y plateados y deja ver su estomago una falda larga debajo de las rodillas con unos zapatos de tacón y su diadema es de color negro y dorado. En su forma humana su ropa es una blusa de mangas cortas con rayas magentas, una falda corta, unas mayas negras con rayas blancas, unas botas negras con tacón y unos aretes de corazones de color morado, en ese momento se encontraba en su forma humana.

-Ni creas que seré piadoso contigo solo porque eres una niña-dijo Gozaburo.

-No iba a pedirte eso-dijo Selenia sonriendo emocionada.

-Como soy un caballero dejare que tú lances primero-.

-Bien ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Shonan Darkus!-.

Un dragón negro y plateado, lleva unas alas parecidas a las de un murciélago, una armadura plateada, en su cola lleva unos picos plateados y poquito pelo de llamas.

-¡Estoy listo!-.

Gozaburo solo sonrió muy confiado, algo que noto Kaiba, mientras Mokuba se acercaba a su hermano.

-¿Qué espíritu crees que usará Gozaburo?-.

-Me imagino que usará al mismo que utilizo contra mí-.

-¡Muy bien, pues entonces yo elegiré al poderoso Necros Exodia!-.

Un Exodia de color negro hizo su aparición, mientras a su alrededor había un aura de energía oscura, ante el asombro de Selenia, pero la neathiana no iba a rendirse sin dar pelea.

Bakura soltó una carcajada maniática al ver al espíritu de Gozaburo-Con que el padrastro de Kaiba usara a una copia barata del invencible Exodia-.

-Esto será interesante-dijo Yubel-una batalla entre un bakugan contra un espíritu que es casi invencible-.

Selenia escucho el comentario de Yubel, pero aunque eso la dejo azorada, ella no iba a abandonar, era una neathiana, un miembro de los caballeros del castillo, tal como lo era la princesa Fabia.

-¡Poder activado: Fuego nocturno!-.

Shonan lanzo un poderoso ataque de fuego contra Necros Exodia, quien recibió el ataque directamente y el espíritu cayó al suelo pesadamente, pero Gozaburo solo sonrió malignamente.

-Ese ataque estuvo bien, pero necesitas más que eso para derrotar al poderoso Necros Exodia-.

-¿En serio?-.

-Así es ¡Ataca con tu puño Éxodo!-.

Necros Exodia preparo su puño derecho para darle a Shonan un potente golpe, el bakugan dragón tuvo de dar un salto para esquivarlo y luego golpearlo con su cabeza, en una poderosa embestida, pero Necros Exodia le devolvió el ataque con una potente patada.

-¡Shonan!-.

-Descuida, estoy bien-.

-Debo admitirlo, eres muy resistente, pero no lo suficiente como para derrotarme-.

-¡Poder activado: Remolino negro!-.

Shonan comenzó a girar creando un poderoso remolino, el cual atrapo a Necros Exodia, por un instante parecía que el remolino iba a sacarlo de la plataforma, pero entonces, Necros Exodia destruyo el remolino con un poderoso aplauso.

-¿Cómo hizo eso?-.

Desde su espacio, Yugi y los otros veían la batalla asombrados, no se imaginaban que Gozaburo tendría un espíritu tan poderoso en ese torneo.

-Si él gana podríamos tener graves problemas-dijo Joey.

Kaiba escucho el comentario de Joey-_"El tonto tiene razón, bueno, casi, ya que yo soy el único que conoce la debilidad de esa criatura, mientras las 5 cartas de Exodia permanezcan en el cementerio, Necros Exodia es invencible, pero me pregunto si esa chiquilla podrá averiguarlo a tiempo"-._

-¡Puño Éxodo!-.

Necros Exodia lanzo otro poderoso golpe con su puño, esta vez le dio directamente a Shonan, que tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no caerse, pero aun no estaba vencido.

-¡Poder activado: Sanación de la noche!-.

Shonan se recupero de todas sus heridas, para sorpresa de Gozaburo, esa habilidad no se la esperaba, realmente lo dejo impresionado.

-Ya veo, con que tu dragón puede recuperarse de sus heridas, eso significa que debo atacarlo con mucha más fuerza y eso es justo lo que voy a hacer-.

-¡Si piensas que voy a dejarte volver a lastimar a Shonan estas equivocad!-Selenia activo cierto código de activación.

-Werqon listo-.

-¡Armamento instalado!-.

Shonan recibió su armamento, el cual consistía en unos cañones de protones y un visor que cubría sus ojos.

-¿Qué rayos es eso?-.

-¡Poder de armamento activado: Cañón de protones!-.

Los cañones de Shonan se dispararon y golpearon a Necros Exodia, levantando una gran cantidad de humo, mientras los espectadores tuvieron que protegerse de la explosión que causo ese ataque, pero ni así venció a Necros Exodia.

-Buen intento, pero totalmente inútil-dijo Gozaburo.

Selenia comenzó a preocuparse, el armamento era su última esperanza y ni así pudo derrotar a esa criatura, Gozaburo tenía razón, era invencible, pero entonces Shonan dijo algo que la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Tenemos que usar esa carta poder-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Ya sabes a cual me refiero, aquella que puede atacar directamente a la esencia-.

-Pero…..-.

-Se lo que piensas, pero si no hacemos algo perderemos y entonces Barodius continuara avanzando, mientras más caballero avancen a la siguiente ronda, más oportunidades tendremos de derrotarlo-.

-Creo que tienes razón-.

-Entonces adelante-.

-¡Poder de armamento activado: Vengador de almas!-.

El visor de Shonan comenzó a brillar de un intenso color rojo y disparo un rayo contra Necros Exodia, el ataque no parecía haberlo dañado, pero entonces aparecieron las 5 cartas de Exodia el prohibido, las cuales se destruyeron y Necros Exodia se debilito.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Gozaburo impactado por lo que sus ojos veían, mientras Kaiba sonreía de manera burlona.

-¡Es nuestra oportunidad, Selenia!-.

-¡Poder de armamento activado: Cañón de protones!-.

Nuevamente, Shonan disparo sus poderosos cañones contra Necros Exodia, solo que esta vez, el ataque fue muy efectivo y Necros Exodia cayó vencido, dejando a Gozaburo impactado.

-¡Selenia del universo bakugan es la ganadora!-.

-¡Lo logramos!-grito Selenia contenta.

Halakthy aplaudía con mucho entusiasmo, ante sorpresa y confusión de todos sus acompañantes, excepto de Salomo y de los espíritus del milenio.

-¿Por qué esta tan impresionada por esta victoria?-pregunto Cinthya confundida.

-Bueno, no cualquiera puede vencer a un miembro de la familia de los éxodos, son los espíritus más poderosos después de mí, claro, los únicos que lo habían conseguido fueron Atem y Seto Kaiba-.

Incluso Bakura, Yubel y Dartz estaban impresionados, esa chica había conseguido vencer a un Exodia, algo que era casi imposible.

-Si ese humano hubiera usado al verdadero Exodia entonces hubiera ganado-dijo Yubel.

-Cierto, pero decidió jugar con esa chiquilla-dijo Bakura con desdén.

-Eso fue impresionante-dijo Joey-derroto a Exodia-.

-Ese no era Exodia-dijo Atem-al menos, no el que tú conoces-.

-Parece que van a anunciar a los siguientes combatientes-dijo Tea nerviosa.

-¡Es el turno de Nurzak del universo bakugan vs Mohammed del universo Shaman King!-.

-Buena suerte maestro Nurzak-dijo Ren.

-Gracias, pero creo que esta batalla será sumamente dura-.

Mohammed se preparo para su duelo, mientras Hao sonreía de manera divertida, esto iba a ser muy interesante.

Cuando Nurzak y Mohammed estuvieron frente a frente, Mohammed fue el primero en decir unas cuantas palabras.

-Tú eres uno de los aliados del tal Barodius ¿cierto?-.

-Lo era, pero desde que el emperador Barodius comenzó a buscar el poder del orbe sagrado me di cuenta de que su ambición solo nos llevaría a nuestra destrucción, junto con todo nuestro universo-.

-Es bueno saber que eres un traidor, porque eso significa que no tengo que ser piadoso por ser un posible aliado-.

Barodius sonrió ante las palabras de Mohammed, esperaba que ese misterioso guerrero acabara con el traidor de Nurzak, aunque sabía que eso estaba prohibido por las reglas.

-Si piensas que me derrotaras, entonces eres más tonto de lo que pareces ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Sabator Subterra!-.

-¡Voy a hacerte pedazos!-.

-Inténtalo vaca súper desarrollada-dijo Mohammed mientras disparaba dos rayos blancos, la cualidad de este shaman era que podía reunir energía fantasmal para liberarla en poderosos rayos de ataque.

Los rayos de Mohammed golpearon a Sabator en el pecho, sin hacerle el más mínimo rasguño-¿Es en serio? Ni siquiera me hiciste cosquillas-.

-Veo que eres más duro de lo que pareces-.

-Y aun no has visto nada-.

-¡Poder activado: Embestida!-.

Sabator se lanzo contra Mohammed en una poderosa embestida, el shaman tuvo que disparar sus rayos contra el suelo para poder impulsarse hacia arriba y esquivar el ataque.

-Eres rápido-dijo Sabator, mientras golpeaba a Mohammed con su cola-pero no lo suficiente-.

Mohammed se agarro sus ojos debido al golpe que había recibido, pero entonces tuvo que rodar en el suelo para evitar ser aplastado por Sabator.

-¡Vamos! ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué no me atacas?-.

-¡Vaca insolente!-Mohammed disparo sus rayos contra el rostro de Sabator, esperando herirlo gravemente, pero el poderoso bakugan salió ileso de ese feroz ataque, ante asombro de Mohammed.

-Si que eres un insecto debilucho-.

Sabator estuvo a punto de aplastar a Mohammed, pero el shaman consiguió hacer a un lado justo a tiempo, pero eso era justo lo que Nurzak quería que hiciera.

-¡Poder activado: Impacto de poder!-.

Sabator abrió su boca y disparo una poderosa bola de fuego contra Mohammed, quien estando en el aire no pudo esquivarla y recibió el ataque, lanzándolo fuera de la plataforma, mientras Sabator comenzaba a golpearse su pecho en señal de triunfo.

-¡Esto acabo!-.

-¡Mohammed salió de la plataforma, Nurzak del universo bakugan es el ganador!-.

Nurzak volvió a su espacio, no sin antes lanzarse una mirada glacial al emperador Barodius, quien solo sonrió con burla.

-Ese anciano si que es fuerte-dijo Yugi.

-No solo es fuerte, es muy sabio, eso lo ayudo a derrotar a su oponente-dijo Atem.

-¡Bien, ahora pasamos con el combate entre Hydron del universo bakugan vs Cyrus del universo Pokemon!-.

-Bueno, finalmente es mi turno de pelear, es hora de mostrarles como se debe hacer-dijo Hydron preparándose para subir, pero….

-¡Abandono!-grito el líder del equipo galáctico, pues al ver el poder de esas maquinas decidió no correr riesgos, algo que divirtió a Hydron.

-¡Por abandono, Hydron del universo bakugan es el ganador!-.

-Esto fue muy fácil-.

-Ese chico no me agrada-dijo Tea con desagrado.

-Es un príncipe, pero como su padre, no sabe ser un líder-dijo Atem-que tristeza-.

-¡Continuemos con el combate entre Rebeca del universo Yugioh vs Izzy del universo Digimon!-.

-Finalmente es mi turno-dijo Rebeca entusiasmada, mientras abrazaba a Yugi-deséame suerte-.

-Buena suerte-dijo Yugi sonrojado, Tea se dio cuenta de que no sentía nada, ni una pizca de celos, fue cuando su mirada se dirigió hacia Atem y sintió como su corazón latía a gran velocidad, él era a quien amaba, aquel valiente faraón que había derrotado al demonio más peligroso de todo el universo.

Mientras tanto, en el universo digimon, Tai le daba indicaciones a su amigo Izzy-Ellos son muy poderosos, debes hacer que Tentomon digievolucione al nivel ultra-.

-Descuida, si eso no funciona, tengo un plan de reserva-.

Rebeca e Izzy subieron a la plataforma, donde se vieron retadoramente, ninguno había convocado a ninguna criatura por el momento, pero ya era el momento.

-Elige tu primero-dijo Izzy.

-Muy bien, yo escojo al dragón serpiente de la noche-.

El poderoso y temible dragón serpiente de la noche hizo su aparición, mientras Rebeca preparaba sus cartas mágicas y de trampa, mientras Izzy miraba a Tentomon.

-¿Estas listo amigo?-.

-Por supuesto-.

-Bien-.

-¡Tentomon digievolucionar a Kabuterimon! ¡Kabuterimon ultra digievolucionar a MegaKabuterimon!-.

-Esa cosa si que es grande-dijo Rebeca algo preocupada-pero no estoy asustada ¡Pesadilla nocturna!-.

El dragón ataco con su ataque más letal, pero el cuerpo tan duro de MegaKabuterimon impidió que resultara gravemente herido, ante el asombro de Rebeca, quien no entendía que había pasado.

-¡Embestida!-.

MegaKabuterimon se lanzo contra el dragón serpiente dándole un poderoso golpe con su cuerno, Rebeca no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y su dragón quedo algo aturdido, lo suficiente como para que MegaKabuterimon lanzara otro ataque.

-¡Ahora!-.

-¡Cuerno mortal!-.

MegaKabuterimon volvió a atacar al dragón antes de que tuviera tiempo de recuperarse y el ataque le dio directamente, dejándolo en el suelo y devolviéndolo a su forma de carta, ante el asombro de Rebeca.

-¿Perdí? Pero como…..-.

-Es simple-dijo Izzy-me di cuenta que sus espíritus eran muy poderosos, así que hice que MegaKabuterimon evolucionara a su nivel ultra, en el cual es más resistente a los ataques, luego hice que lanzara un potente golpe con su cuerno para aturdir a tu dragón y para terminar que lo atacara con su técnica especial, todo sin….-.

-Darme tiempo a hacer algo-termino Rebeca triste-fue una buena táctica-.

-Gracias y lo siento, pero no podía quedarle mal a mis amigos-.

-Si, yo entiendo-dijo Rebeca bajando de la plataforma.

-¡Izzy del universo digimon es el ganador!-.

-Es la primera victoria de mi universo y a manos de uno de los niños elegidos veteranos-dijo Gennai.

-Siempre he pensado que esos 8 niños elegidos fueron los más poderosos-reconoció Halakthy-pero creo que es hora de continuar, anciano-.

-Si alteza ¡El próximo combate será entre Marion del universo Shaman King vs Bill del universo Shaman King!-.

Los dos secuaces de Hao escucharon eso y quedaron atónitos, mientras el público esperaba que subieran, pero el amo de esos dos guerreros intervino.

-Abandona Bill-.

-Pero señor…-.

-Este torneo es muy duro, necesito a mis mejores guerreros y aceptémoslo, tú aun no puedes controlar una gran energía espiritual, así que haz lo que te ordeno-.

-Si señor-dijo Bill resignado-¡Abandono!-.

-¡Por abandono, Marion del universo Shaman King es la ganadora!-.

Marion miro a sus hermanas, quienes solo se encogieron en hombros, después de todo, su amo siempre tenía razón en todo lo que decía, así que no le quedaba de otro más que aceptar todo lo que ordenara.

-¡Muy bien, continuemos con Ishizu del universo Yugioh vs Merling del universo bakugan!-.

-¡Genial, es mi turno para pelear!-grito Merling, pero justo cuando iba a subir a la plataforma.

-¡Abandono!-anuncio Ishizu, ante sorpresa de todos, especialmente de su hermano, pero Ishizu solo se acerco a Atem-mi faraón, se que no tengo la menor oportunidad en este torneo y menos con los grandes peligros que hay aquí-dijo mirando a Bakura, Yubel, Dartz, Barodius y Hao-usted es el único que puede hacer algo, yo solo le estorbaría-.

-Eso no es….-.

-Claro que es cierto, usted es el único que puede detenerlos y lo mejor es que pase a la segunda ronda cuanto antes, como esa chica-.

Merling y su bakugan, Kay-Lang aquos se quedaron algo confundidos y decepcionados, aunque les daba gusto haber pasado a la siguiente ronda, también estaban decepcionados por lo rápido que esa mujer se rindió (Nota: Merling es el nuevo OC de Súper Girl, solo para que lo tengan presente).

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí, Drago?-pregunto Dan confundido.

-Sospecho que este torneo es mucho más peligroso de lo que pensé, hay algo más oscuro que todos esos monstruos en todo esto-.

-Eso no me agrada-.

-¡Por abandono, Merling del universo bakugan es la ganadora! ¡Ahora, es turno de Xánder del universo Dino Rey vs Mako del universo Yugioh!-.

-¡Por fin, el gran duelista de los océanos va a combatir!-grito Mako entusiasmado, él sabía cual iba a ser su deseo, mientras Xánder.

-¡Aban…..!-antes de que terminara, recibió un potente choque eléctrico de parte del Dr. Z.

-¡De eso nada, ganaras este encuentro y luego el torneo para que así pueda convertirme en rey de los dinosaurios y lo mismo va para ustedes dos!-les advirtió a sus tres mascotas, perdón, secuaces.

-Si doctor-dijeron Úrsula, Xánder y Ed decaídos.

**Continuara…**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 8, espero les haya gustado, el torneo avanza despacio, pero con combates que están siendo muy peligrosos y otros que no tanto, algunos ya están comenzando a abandonar, pero aun le falta mucho a la primera ronda y a todo el torneo, sigan pendientes, porque no se sabe quien pueda ser el siguiente._

**Natsuko Shimizu: **_descuida, como dije antes, respeto todos los tipos de gusto, no puedo obligar a que otros tomen los mismos que los míos, respecto a Dharak, él siempre demostró interés en acabar con Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Suteichi-Kazami: **_no van ir tan lejos, ya que lo que Yubel y sus secuaces piensan ofrecerles es liberar al demonio más poderoso de todos los tiempos, el terrible lord Zord, señor del reino de las sombras, a quien solo Halakthy puede derrotar, por eso, esa malvada alianza tendrá que encargarse primero de ella. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_yo respeto los clásicos y sobretodo los dichos, como aquel que dice "golpeado por su propia espada", solo que en vez de espada fue martillo y en vez de ser golpeado, fue noqueado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_y esos te parecieron emocionantes, espera a ver los que siguen, ya que los verdaderos guerreros están a punto de enfrentarse, aunque todavía quedan muchos OC, incluyendo el tuyo, te deseo buena suerte y ojala tu suerte sea mejor que la de otros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_me alegra saber que respetaras la vestimenta del gran Piccolo, por que eso es lo que lo caracterizaba, además de todas sus grandes habilidades de guerrero, él simplemente era el mejor, una pregunta, cuando Piccolo aparezca, por ser maestro de Han ¿se convertirá en el líder de la resistencia o solo en el mentor de todos? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_por el momento, Hydron han pasado a la siguiente ronda por abandono de su oponente, pero si todo continua como hasta ahora, terminara enfrentándose con alguien sumamente peligroso, personalmente, quería que se enfrentara a Atem, pero tuvo mucha suerte el chiquillo malcriado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Terminex: **_quizás Luchist se confíe, pero recuerda que sirve a uno de los participantes más poderosos y astutos de todo el torneo, aquel que ha reencarnado más de una vez, así que no debes bajar la guardia ni por un segundo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Iron Mario: **_realmente creo que ese combate (entre Barodius y Zenoheld) era de lo que muchos fans hubieran querido ver, aunque lógicamente, Barodius ganaría y cualquier otra duda que tengas no dudes en decirme. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_lamentablemente no te toco contra Hydron, de hecho, no te toco pelear hasta el momento, pero ya llegara tu turno, personalmente, yo quería que Hydron se enfrentara a Atem, para que aprendiera lo que es ser un verdadero líder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Sora Black: **_bueno pasaste a la segunda ronda, al menos, uno de tus dos OC, felicidades por esa gran victoria y digo gran, porque Necros Exodia es uno de los espíritus más poderosos, muy buen trabajo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Natsuko Shimizu, Suteichi-Kazami, Anónimo y Sora Black, junto mis cordiales saludos a Nanashi No Gombee, Toaneo07, Moon-9215, Terminex, Iron Mario y Zeus.**_

_**Nos vemos….el jueves…**_


	9. Ataque de caricaturas

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, continua la primera ronda con grandes batallas y otras que dan risa, como la que esta a punto de empezar, es hora de que uno de los personajes más tontos de Dino Rey aprenda que en ese torneo, su dimensión esta muy por debajo de los demás._

_Y ahora el capítulo 9._

**Cap. 9 Ataque de caricaturas.**

-Oye amigo ¿estas seguro que puedes pelear?-pregunto Mako viendo a Xánder detenidamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-.

-Estas muy paliducho y por tu físico parece que te encuentras en tus últimos momentos-.

Xánder se cayó al estilo anime y miro a Mako con enojo-¡Por si no lo sabías apenas voy a cumplir los 30 años (Nota: no conozco la edad de los personajes, por eso las invente, espero no sea una molestia)!-.

-Me da gusto que te sientas joven, pero admítelo, te ves como una persona de 60 años-.

Xánder cada vez estaba más y más molesto por lo que le decía ese muchacho, fue cuando decidió acabarlo sin piedad y sin conocer las habilidades de su adversario.

-¡Ahora si estoy enojado! ¡Fase alfa! ¡Flota Spinosaurio!-.

Spini apareció rugiendo ferozmente, ante el asombro de Mako, quien lo único que hizo fue sonreír de manera confiada, después de todo, él tenía algo que su oponente no y eso estaba a punto de averiguarlo.

-Es hora de que conozcas el poder del océano ¡Yo escojo al pescador legendario!-.

El gran pescador legendario apareció, montado en el feroz tiburón listo para la gran batalla, Xánder ni siquiera se preocupo, es decir ¿Qué oportunidad tiene un pescador contra un feroz dinosaurio? Pronto lo sabría.

-¡Muy bien Spini! ¡Golpe de cola!-.

Spini lanzo un potente golpe con su cola, uno que el pescador legendario simplemente detuvo con sus brazos, para sorpresa de Xánder, mientras Mako mantenía su sonrisa.

-No debes subestimar nunca el poder del océano, estas a punto de conocer todo el poder de los mares ¡Ahora! ¡Gran Tsunami!-.

El pescador legendario levanto su arpón y creo una ola gigantesca que atrapo a Spini, dejándolo indefenso y el pescador legendario aprovecho para golpearlo varias veces en distintas direcciones, dejando a Spini fuera de combate.

-¡Spini ya no puede pelear, Mako del universo Yugioh es el ganador!-.

-¡Si, esta va por ti padre!-grito entusiasmado, mientras Xánder volvía a su espacio, donde lo esperaba un científico muy enojado y con aparatos especiales para darle una poderosa descarga eléctrica.

-¡Inútil, ahora pagaras por haberme fallado!-.

-¡No espere!-Xánder comenzó a correr, mientras el doctor Z lo perseguía agitando los aparatos con mucha ferocidad.

-Pero que idiotas-dijo Yubel.

-Tienes razón, nadie los extrañara cuando desaparezcan-dijo Bakura.

-¡Pasemos con el siguiente combate, entre Pegasus del universo Yugioh vs Len del universo Shaman King!-.

-Bueno, ha llegado mi turno-dijo Len sonriendo.

-Ten cuidado, los guerreros de esa dimensión son muy poderosos-dijo Yoh.

-Descuida, puedo con ellos-.

Pegasus y Len subieron a la plataforma, ambos se vieron directamente a los ojos, aunque el ojo izquierdo de Pegasus estaba cubierto por su largo pelo blanco, algo que extraño a Len y le dio un poco de curiosidad, cosa que Pegasus pareció notar.

-Créeme amiguito, te hago un favor, no querrás ver lo que hay debajo de este bello cabello-.

-¿Amiguito? ¿Pues con quien crees que estas tratando?-.

-Con un chico cuyo carácter lo llevara a su propia derrota-.

-Ya lo veremos ¡Convoco a Bason!-.

El espíritu de Len hizo su aparición, blandiendo su lanza, listo para la batalla, mientras Pegasus silbaba admirado por lo que sus ojos veían, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

-Vaya, realmente es impresionante-.

-Bueno ¿Qué esperas? ¿Por qué no convocas a tu espíritu?-.

Pegasus miro a Len-Antes de hacerlo quiero preguntarte algo muchacho, dime ¿te gustan las caricaturas?-Len se quedo confundido por la pregunta de Pegasus, al igual que muchos competidores, solo Atem, Yugi y Kaiba sabían de que hablaban Pegasus, además de Halakthy-¿eso es un no? Ay, yo adoraba las caricaturas, una de mis favoritas era la de Bugs Bunny, un astuto conejo que siempre se escapaba de sus perseguidores, Elmer Gruñón y Sam Bigotes, por más que lo intentaron nunca pudieron atraparlo, vaya conejo astuto-.

Len apretó los dientes, mientras su pelo se erizaba por la rabia que estaba comenzando a sentir-¡Ya déjate de tonterías y saca a tu espíritu!-Kaiba recordó su duelo con Pegasus en el reino de los duelistas.

-Ay muchacho, aun no entiendes, ese precisamente va a ser mi espíritu-.

-¿Tu espíritu es una caricatura?-.

-Bueno, no solo una caricatura, todo un mundo de caricaturas-.

La carta mágica del mundo de las caricaturas hizo su aparición, ante la confusión de Len, mientras Pegasus sonreía de manera emocionada.

-Dime ¿Qué planeas?-.

-Estas a punto de averiguarlo, primero ¡Convoco a las gemelas elfas de caricatura!-.

Las dos gemelas elfas en versión caricatura hicieron acto de presencia en la plataforma, si Len y Bason estaban confundidos antes, ahora estaban totalmente fuera de si, no tenían idea de que iba a pasar.

-El mundo de las caricaturas es una de las cartas más poderosas que existen, solo usando a los dioses o a Exodia podrías ganarle-dijo Joey.

-Espero que ese muchacho pueda con eso-dijo Atem.

-¡Muy bien Bason! ¡Cuchilla dorada!-.

Bason lanzo un feroz ataque con su cuchilla, el cual parecía que iba a ser certero, pero las gemelas elfas lo esquivaron distorsionando su cuerpo, para asombro de Len y Bason, quien recibió una feroz patada de la gemelas.

-¿El ataque falló? ¿Cómo pudo pasar?-.

-Debiste ver más caricaturas de niño, muchacho-dijo Pegasus-así sabrías que las caricaturas nunca pueden ser tocadas por los métodos más conocidos, Elmer Gruñón y Sam Bigotes intentaron atrapar a Bugs Bunny millones de veces, pero cada vez que parecía que ya lo tenían, el conejo de la suerte siempre se las arreglaba para escapar, vaya conejo tan astuto-dijo Pegasus con mirada soñadora.

-Ese tipo tiene caricaturas en el cerebro-dijo Dan.

-Tú lo haz dicho, pero de todos modos esos espíritus se ven muy poderosos-dijo Drago.

-Deben serlo sino pueden ser atacados por algún poder, eso significa que el único modo de derrotarlas sería destruyendo el libro-dijo Shun.

Len parecía haber pensado lo mismo, ya que hizo que Bason concentrara su ataque contra el libro, Bason lo hizo, pero cuando estaba a punto de golpear el libro con su cuchilla recibió una poderosa descarga eléctrica que aparentemente vino del libro.

-¿Qué pasó?-.

-Creo que olvide decirte que las gemelas elfas no están solas en esta batalla-dijo Pegasus sonriendo-tienen ayuda extra ¡Ahora sal convoca al cráneo de caricatura!-.

El convoca al cráneo versión caricatura hizo su aparición, ante el asombro de Len, pero entonces, el shaman sonrió al darse cuenta de algo y creyó que podría ganar esa batalla sin tener que pelear.

-Estas descalificado-dijo muy seguro-no puedes usar a más de una criatura en todas las rondas-pero nada pasó, Pegasus solo sonreía de manera tranquila, mientras el anciano esperaba que el duelo continuara-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no lo descalifican?-.

-Porque no estoy faltando a ninguna regla, el mundo de caricatura es una carta mágica, todo un mundo entero, lleno de distintos habitantes, yo invoque el mundo de las caricaturas para pelear y el mundo de las caricaturas puede convocar a otras criaturas para ayudarme-.

-¿Qué dijiste?-.

-Creo que es hora de que conozcas a todo el elenco de caricaturas ¡Adelante, sirena mística, maga oscura, Ryu Ran y dragón blanco de ojos azules de caricatura!-.

Los últimos y más poderosos espíritus de caricatura hicieron su aparición, mientras Len retrocedía asustado, Kaiba, por su parte, apretó los dientes al ver al dragón blanco.

-Ese cretino, él sabe muy bien que odio esa carta, su dragón caricatura es una ofensa para el verdadero dragón blanco de ojos azules-.

Pero mientras Kaiba estaba indignado, muchos participantes mostraron un gran asombro al ver a esas criaturas tan extrañas que Pegasus convoco.

-Es todo un ejército de caricaturas-dijo Marucho.

-Creo que ese chico esta en graves problemas-dijo Elfin.

-¡Muy bien mis preciosas caricaturas, ataquen todas al mismo tiempo!-.

De esa forma, el dragón blanco de ojos azules de caricatura, convoca al cráneo de caricatura, manga Ryu Ran, maga oscura de caricatura, las gemelas elfas y la sirena mística atacaron todos al mismo tiempo a Bason, quien recibió todos los ataques directamente.

-¡Bason!-grito Len, mientras su fantasma era sacado de la plataforma por la cantidad de ataques-no puede ser, perdí contra un montón de caricaturas-.

-¡Pegasus del universo Yugioh es el ganador!-.

-Debiste ver más caricaturas, ese es mi consejo para ti en futuras batallas-dijo Pegasus, mientras regresaba a su espacio.

-Ese chico era muy fuerte ¿Cómo pudo perder ante Pegasus?-pregunto Yugi.

-Ese joven es muy poderoso-reconoció Atem-pero las cartas de caricatura son sumamente engañosas y sino sabes como hacerles frente entonces estos son los resultados-.

-Entiendo-.

-Parece que vamos a continuar-dijo Tea.

-Me pregunto hasta cuando me va a tocar a mí-dijo Kaiba impaciente-siento que llevo siglos esperando mi turno-.

-Todos los combates son escogidos al azar-.

-Creo que fue una perdida de tiempo que hayan traído a esos tontos del universo Dino Rey y Pokemon-dijo con desdén-solo le quitan el tiempo a los verdaderos combatientes-.

-¡Continuamos con la batalla entre Dawn del universo Pokemon vs Aki del universo bakugan!-.

-Bien, llego mi turno-dijo Aki entusiasmada.

-Buena suerte-le deseo Mira a su amiga, pero…

-Muy bien Piplup, es nuestro turno-dijo Dawn dispuesta a dar batalla-¿Piplup?-cuando volteo a buscar a su Pokemon, lo encontró fingiéndose el dormido-no tengas miedo, tenemos que dar nuestro mejor esfuerzo, eso es todo-.

-Piplup-.

-¿Te preocupa salir como Pikachu? Tranquilo, eso no te pasara-.

Con sus palabras de aliento, Dawn y Piplup subieron justo a tiempo, pues ya solo les quedaban 10 segundos, Aki ya los estaba esperando con una gran sonrisa.

-Que gane la mejor-dijo Aki.

-Lo mismo digo, ve piplup-.

-¡Ay, que pingüino tan lindo! ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Sky Scarlet Aquos!-.

Un bakugan del tipo femenino, es parecida a Skyress, pero es de color azul oscuro, sus alas son de un azul mas claro que su cuerpo, en su cabeza tiene una tiara blanca con una perla azul en el centro y en el centro de su estomago tiene el signo de amor y paz.

-Será una batalla entre criaturas del tipo agua-dijo Scarlet, mientras Piplup temblaba de miedo, pero estaba dispuesto a dar su mejor esfuerzo.

-¡Bien piplup, rayo burbuja!-.

Piplup disparo su poderoso rayo de burbujas contra Scarlet, quien lo único que hizo fue desviarlo con un movimiento de sus alas, dejando sorprendida a Dawn y piplup petrificado.

-Bien, creo que es mi turno de atacar ¡Poder activado: Energía azul!-.

Un potente rayo surgió del símbolo del amor de Scarlet, el ataque golpeo a piplup directamente y lo saco de la plataforma, marcando el final de ese duelo.

-¡Aki del universo bakugan es la ganadora!-.

Aki salto llena de alegría, mientras Dawn corría al lado de su pequeño amigo, quien tenía los ojos como si fueran espirales, la chica se sintió mal por haber perdido, pero se sentía peor por haber hecho que su amigo pelear contra una criatura tan poderosa, sin dudarlo un segundo, dejo que los minimoys lo llevaran a la enfermería, aunque Ash pregunto por su pikachu, quien ya se encontraba en mejores condiciones.

-¡Ahora continuamos con el combate entre Wheedle del universo Yugioh vs Dartz del universo Yugioh!-.

Al escuchar eso, Wheedle palideció, después de todo, él estuvo bajo el servicio de Dartz por un tiempo, así que sabía que tan poderoso era realmente y que le podría pasar si perdía, solo le quedaba una opción.

-¡Abandono!-anuncio humillado.

Dartz solo sonrió divertido-Ese chico no era un verdadero duelista después de todo-.

-No importa realmente-dijo Bakura.

-No podemos perder el tiempo con batallas innecesarias, debemos dar todo lo que tenemos para pelear contra Atem, Dan y Drago-dijo Yubel y sus aliados asintieron.

-¡Por abandono, Dartz es el ganador!-.

-Esto es malo-dijo Halakthy-con Dartz son tres villanos realmente peligrosos los que avanzan a la segunda ronda, este torneo puede volverse un gran peligro-.

-¿Por qué no lo cancela?-pregunto Jeanne.

-Imposible, una vez que el torneo empieza debe continuar hasta el final, de lo contrario nadie podrá volver a su universo-.

-¡Continuemos sin demora con el combate entre Úrsula del universo Dino Rey (Nota: por fin, esto va por ti T-rex, por haber sido humillado por esa inútil) vs Mylene del universo bakugan!-.

-¡Más vale que tú no me falles!-le grito el doctor Z a Úrsula.

-Haré lo que pueda-.

-¡No quiero que hagas lo que puedas, quiero que ganes!-.

Mylene se preparo para subir a la plataforma, cuando se topo con Keith, alias Spectra, pues tenía puesta su máscara de peleador darkus.

-¿Qué quieres Spectra?-.

-Solo quiero desearte suerte y que espero poder enfrentarme a ti en la siguiente ronda-.

-¿Qué pretendes realmente? ¿Por qué me buscas con tanta insistencia?-.

-Tú viste lo que le pasó a Zenoheld y para ser sincero, no quiero que a ti te pase lo mismo-.

-No tienes que preocuparte, yo se cuidarme sola-.

-Eso lo se, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme por ti, porque me importar, mucho más de lo que imaginas-con estas palabras, Spectra se alejo, dejando a una sonrojada Mylene, pero sacudió su cabeza y subió a la plataforma.

-Ni creas que tendrás alguna oportunidad, ya que te enfrentas a la mejor guerrera de la pandilla alfa-.

-No me hagas reír-.

-Esto no te parecerá gracioso ¡Fase alfa! ¡Quémalos Tyrannosaurio!-.

Terry hizo su aparición rugiendo ferozmente, mientras Mylene continuaba con su porte frío y calculador, no estaba preocupada, al contrario, estaba muy segura de que iba a ganar.

-Si usas a una criatura de fuego, yo usare a una de agua ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Macubass Aquos!-.

El bakugan mecánico de Mylene hizo su aparición, mientras Terry rugía con ferocidad, Úrsula estaba segura de que ganaría, especialmente porque tenía otro as bajo la manga.

-¡Amplificador elemental, dino lector, encendido!-.

Terry obtuvo su armadura de fuego, lanzando un rugido mucho más potente que el anterior, pero Mylene solo bostezo de aburrimiento.

-¿Ya terminaste con tu juego de luces? Porque la batalla ya ha comenzado-.

-¡Pagaras por tus burlas! ¡Impacto de fuego!-.

Terry lanzo varias bolas de fuego contra Macubass, las cuales dieron en el blanco, pero el bakugan mecánico salió totalmente ileso de ese ataque, mientras Mylene sonreía fríamente.

-Basta de calentamientos, adelante, haz tu mejor intento-.

-Ese fue mi mejor intento-dijo Úrsula encogiéndose en hombros.

-Muy bien, entonces este es el mío ¡Poder activado: S.A.E.C.D.I!-.

Varias naves pequeñas aparecieron alrededor de Macubass atacando a Terry con varios láseres, el poderoso dinosaurio intento resistir todos esos ataques, pero al final fue totalmente inútil y Terry fue lanzado contra Úrsula, quien al ver eso trato de escapar, pero al final fue aplastada por Terry (Nota: risa maligna).

-¡Terry salió de la plataforma, Mylene del universo bakugan es la ganadora!-.

Mylene solo cerró los ojos y se dispuso a regresar a su espacio, pero sus ojos se detuvieron en Spectra, quien aun con la máscara, pudo adivinar que le sonreía con ternura y diciéndole felicidades, algo que dejo más apenada a la vexo.

-Eso fue impresionante, lástima que esa chica sea tan fría-dijo Salomo.

-Puede ser, pero en el fondo anhela a alguien que la ame, que la cuide y la quiera por lo que es realmente-dijo Halakthy-su corazón sabe que ya lo encontró, pero a veces los humanos son demasiado orgullosos o necios para admitirlo-.

-Los humanos son seres muy complicados-dijo un espíritu de una pequeña hada-no aprenden que mientras más pronto acepten sus sentimientos serán más felices-.

-Ojala fuera tan fácil, Pixie-dijo Halakthy sonriendo.

-¡Muy bien, continuemos sin demora con Koichi del universo digimon vs Odion del universo Yugioh!-.

-¿No vas a renunciar?-le pregunto Ishizu a Odion.

-Por respeto a mi oponente no, después de todo, esta gente vino a ver un torneo lleno de batallas espectaculares y eso es lo que debo darles-.

-Buena suerte Odion-le dijo Joey y Odion sonrió, mientras subía a la plataforma.

-Espero que sea un gran combate-dijo Koichi.

-Yo también, realmente lo deseo ¡Invoco al escorpión místico!-.

Un escorpión rojo hizo su aparición, mientras movía sus pinzas y su cola peligrosamente, pero Koichi solo sonrió y digievoluciono al guerrero de la oscuridad, el gran Lowemon.

-Los de su dimensión me asombran por sus poderes de transformación ¡Ataca con lluvia de veneno!-.

El escorpión levanto su cola y esta lanzo un rayo contra el cielo y una lluvia de color verde comenzó a caer sobre la plataforma y Lowemon, quien comenzó a sentirse débil.

-¿Qué pasa? Me siento débil-.

-¡Resiste Lowemon!-grito Koji, el hermano gemelo de Koichi, ambos habían acordado que llegarían a enfrentarse en el torneo y por lo más sagrado no iba a defraudar a su hermano, así que digievoluciono al modo bestial.

-¡Lowemon digievolucionar a KaiserLeomon!-.

En esta nueva forma, la lluvia ya no le hacía el menor daño a KaiserLeomon, para confusión de Odion.

-¿Por qué la lluvia no te afecta?-.

-Eso se debe a que en la forma bestial es casi imposible que un ataque como este pueda afectarme-.

-Entonces tendré que usar otro tipo de ataque-.

-Lo mismo digo, porque de ninguna manera pienso perder esta batalla-dijo KaiserLeomon y ambos contendientes se miraron retadoramente.

**Continuara…**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 9, espero les haya gustado, el torneo continua, lamento que Len haya perdido, pero cuando te enfrentas al mundo de las caricaturas debes saber como enfrentar a esa carta llena de maniáticos espíritus, por cierto, Pegasus da un poco de ternura por esa obsesión que tiene con las caricaturas, se parece a mí jeje, felicidades a los OC que pasaron a la siguiente ronda en este capítulo._

**Infinita: **_bueno, creo que era algo obvio que Barodius ganaría, pero en fin, ya peleó uno de los personajes más carismáticos del torneo, el gran Pegasus con su inseparable carta mundo de las caricatura, el torneo continua con la primera ronda y las batallas se vuelven más emocionantes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_bueno, como dije antes, no todos llegaran a la segunda ronda y muchos guerreros están muy por debajo del nivel de los demás participantes, especialmente aquellos que les tocan villanos peligrosos, en fin, todavía no es tu turno, pero te deseo mucha suerte. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Sora Black: **_felicidades por tu victoria, fue una de las mejores, pues como dijo Halakthy, no cualquiera puede vencer a un miembro de la familia de Exodia, ya que ellos son los más poderosos después de Halakthy. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Escarlata, Nina y Joe: **_felicidades a Nina por haber ganado, lamento que no hayas peleado, pero Ishizu es alguien muy sabia y sabe que el torneo es muy peligroso y que lo mejor es que Atem avance rápido a la segunda ronda, nuevamente, lo siento Joe, pero fue tu suerte pelear contra Yubel, buena suerte para Escarlata, que aun no pelea. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_bueno, Mako ya dejo en ridículo a Xánder y luego dejaron en ridículo a Úrsula (esto fue por ti T-rex, oh gran rey de los dinosaurios) como odio a esa tonta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Terminex: **_me temo que no, Alice ya fue solicitada por Iron Mario, lo lamento, pero puedes escoger a otra chica, la cual no tiene que ser necesariamente de bakugan, puede ser de cualquier otra dimensión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Iron Mario: **_hubieron algunos y habrá muchos más, todo depende del tipo de pelea que se lleve a cabo, aunque muchos se están dando cuenta del nivel que tienen los otros participantes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_claro que va a tener su participación, pero como todavía no ha llegado tu turno por eso no ha aparecido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Suteichi-Kazami: **_muchos no llegaran muy lejos, debido a los oponentes que les tocan en la segunda ronda, aun así, me asegurare que todos tengan un combate realmente espectacular, eso te lo garantizo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_bueno, yo siempre me imagine que como Piccolo iba a ser maestro de Han y sabía lo que le sucedió a Dan, Piccolo iba a tratar de que Han no lo odiara, aunque no pudiera decirle la verdad, pero al ver que Han aun no puede controlar sus emociones y odio hacia Dan, decide relevarlo del mando, ya que en esas condiciones podría causar un desastre, por cierto ¿tienes una USB? Porque eso te podría servir para actualizar, eso hice yo cuando me quede sin computadora, iba a los ciber café y escribía algunas páginas, solo es una sugerencia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Natsuko Shimizu: **_bueno, a Dino Rey le queda muy poco en el torneo, ya salieron 4 (risa maligna), pero a la primera ronda aun le queda mucho por delante, esto es apenas el comienzo de grandes batallas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Infinita, Anónimo, Sora Black, Escarlata, Nina, Suteichi-Kazami y Natsuko Shimizu, junto mis cordiales saludos a Joe, Moon-9215, Terminex, Iron Mario, Zeus y Toaneo07.**_

_**Nos vemos…el sábado…..**_


	10. Emociones y decepciones

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, con la continuación del combate anterior, entres KaiserLeomon vs Odion, además de otros combates que están a punto de comenzar, aunque algunos participantes comienzan a darse cuenta del nivel de ese torneo._

_Y ahora el capítulo 10._

**Cap. 10 Emociones y decepciones.**

-¡Bombas de oscuridad!-.

KaiserLeomon lanzo varias bolas de energía oscura contra el escorpión, quien todo lo que hacía era desviarlo con su cola y pinzas, ante el asombro del digimon oscuro, pero eso también aumentaba sus deseos de pelear, al igual que Odion.

-Tienes un gran nivel, me honra pelear con alguien como tú-dijo Odion.

-Lo mismo digo-.

-¡Ahora, impacto de veneno!-.

El escorpión levanto su cola y lanzo varios golpes con ella, KaiserLeomon los esquivó todos, pero la cola golpeaba la plataforma y esta comenzaba a quemarse por el veneno del escorpión, aunque parecía que lo hacía a propósito.

-¿Qué es lo que pretende Odion?-pregunto Joey.

-Quiere dejar sin espacio a KaiserLeomon, él sabe que si se queda sin un lugar donde esconderse entonces será presa fácil para su escorpión-explico Atem.

-Ya veo-.

KaiserLeomon continúo esquivando los ataques del escorpión, mientras que Odion esperaba que la plataforma se quedara sin espacio para que escapara, fue cuando el digimon de la oscuridad se dio cuenta del plan de Odion y planeo su contraataque.

-Ya entiendo, tu plan es bueno, pero como dije antes, le prometí a mi hermano que pelearíamos en el torneo, así que lo siento, pero no puedo perder en este momento ¡Fantasma del apocalipsis!-.

KaiserLeomon creo una sombra que tomo la forma de un león, el cual rugiendo ferozmente se lanzo contra el escorpión golpeándolo con ferocidad, mientras Odion tuvo que protegerse sus ojos debido al gran destello, cuando todo paso, el escorpión había vuelto a ser solo una carta.

-¡El escorpión volvió a su forma de carta, Koichi del universo digimon es el ganador!-.

KaiserLeomon volvió a ser Koichi y Odion se acerco, por un instante, se sostuvieron la mirada sin que ninguno dijera nada, fue cuando Odion sonrió.

-Fue un gran combate y para mí fue un honor ser tú oponente, pero la verdad es que yo pensaba en darme por vencido-.

-Que bueno que no lo hiciste-dijo Koichi y ambos se estrecharon la mano, mientras Halakthy sonreía.

-¡Bien, reparemos la plataforma sin demora y ahora continuemos con el siguiente combate, que suban Spectra del universo bakugan vs Tristán del universo Yugioh!-.

-¡Bien, es mi turno!-grito Tristán entusiasmado.

-¿Estas seguro de esto Tristán? Tú oponente se ve fuerte-dijo Joey.

-Solo quiero dar mi mejor esfuerzo y si pierdo quiere decir que solo soy un simple perdedor-.

-Si pierdes debes hacerlo con honor y no con vergüenza, eso es lo que caracteriza a un gran guerrero-.

-Gracias Atem-.

Spectra subió a la plataforma, no sin antes escuchar un grito de Dan y Mira deseándole buena suerte, mientras Mylene solo podía observar como Spectra subía con su porte tranquilo, al poco tiempo, subió Tristán.

-Escucha, soy un novato en todo esto-dijo Tristán-en mi dimensión apenas conozco lo básico del juego-.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar con eso?-pregunto Spectra con gentileza.

-Quiero decir que no deseo que te contengas, quiero que me demuestres que tan poderoso eres, a eso me refiero, no me gustaría que tuvieras consideración por lo que te acabo de decir-.

-Muy bien, entonces cumpliré tu deseo-.

-Gracias ¡Yo elijo al caballero robótico!-el espíritu tipo maquina, es decir, el caballero robótico hizo su aparición listo para el ataque.

-Bien ¿estas listo, Helios?-.

-Yo naci listo-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Infinity Helios Darkus!-.

-¡Voy a ganar esta batalla!-.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo se volvió un bakugan darkus?-exclamo Shadow asombrado.

-No lo se, pero admito que Spectra se ve mejor de negro que de rojo-dijo Mylene, para luego darse cuenta de que Hydron y Shadow la miraban confundidos, así que la vexo se sonrojo un poco-_"¿acaso dije eso en voz alta?"-._

-¡Bien, caballero robótico ataca con tu rayo de protones!-.

El caballero robótico disparo dos rayos de sus ojos contra el poderoso Helios, quien lo único que hizo fue detenerlo con su garra, para asombro de Tristán.

-Ese ataque no esta nada mal-dijo Helios-con ese poder pudiste haber derrotado a alguien como Naga, pero yo soy mucho más poderoso de lo que él era-Helios lanzo un golpe con su cola y el caballero robótico rodo por el suelo.

Spectra miraba la batalla con los ojos cruzados, a su vez, él era observado por varios participantes, definitivamente Spectra recordaba un poco a Kaiba, por su temple orgullosa y tranquila, al menos, eso fue lo que pensaba Atem.

-Ese chico es poderoso-dijo Yubel-que lastima que use la energía de la oscuridad para el bien, es patético-.

-Cierto, pero no representa amenaza para nuestros planes-dijo Bakura sonriendo.

El caballero robótico comenzó a atacar con su espada a Helios, quien solo esquivaba los ataques sin ninguna dificultad, Tristán comenzaba a preocuparse, él se estaba dando cuenta del poder superior de su oponente, pero aun así quería perder en las mejores condiciones.

-Creo que ya fue suficiente-dijo Spectra-¡Poder activado: Garras káiser!-.

Las garras de Helios se vieron rodeadas por un humo oscuro y lanzo un feroz golpe contra el caballero robótico lanzándolo fuera de la plataforma, ante tristeza de Tristán.

-Perdí…..tenía razón, solo soy un perdedor-.

-No lo eres-dijo Spectra-tu quisiste pelear aunque sabías que tu oponente era más fuerte, tú querías demostrar que eras capaz de dar batalla y realmente lo puedes hacer, solo necesitas entrenar un poco más-.

-Yo…-.

-Descuida, algún día será un gran guerrero, solo tienes que practicar-dijo Helios y Tristán se quedo callado.

-¡Spectra del universo bakugan es el ganador!-.

Cada uno volvió a su espacio, aunque Spectra se encontró con Mylene, quien lo único que hizo fue sonreírle, era una sonrisa fría y sin emoción, para la mayoría, pero para Spectra, era lo más hermoso que jamás había visto.

-Hiciste lo que pudiste-dijo Joey a su amigo Tristán-debes sentirte orgulloso-.

-De alguna manera….lo estoy-dijo Tristán, mientras Atem sonreía.

En el espacio bakugan llovieron las felicitaciones para Spectra y Helios, pero el siguiente combate estaba a punto de ser anunciado.

-¡Ahora les toca a Klaus del universo bakugan vs Cece del universo bakugan!-.

-Genial, por fin es mi turno-dijo Cece emocionada.

-Es otro duelo entres dos guerreros de esa dimensión-dijo Yugi.

-No me sorprende, esa dimensión es la que más competidores tiene, no es nada raro-dijo Atem.

Cece y Klaus subieron a la plataforma, donde se vieron a los ojos, Cece sonrió al reconocer a Klaus como uno de los mejores peleadores aquos.

Cece era una chica cuyo color de piel es de color lavanda claro cabello negro hasta las rodillas con pintas plateadas y su ropa es una falda negra que casi le cubre las piernas con detalles plateados una blusa que deja ver su ombligo y unas zapatillas.

-Te conozco, fuiste uno de los mejores peleadores durante la batalla contra Naga-.

-Me agrada saber que aun soy reconocido como un gran peleador, como todo caballero dejare que lances primero, pero será mi único buen servicio, después de todo, yo también quiero ganar-.

-Muy bien ¡Carta portal lista! ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Wing Aquos!-.

Wing es de forma humanoide con piel azul claro cabello azul hasta los pies un leotardo azul topacio con una capa azul oscuro casi negro (Ave María Purísima mi dedo se me caí por tanto escribir) con un rubí con una corona parecida a la de Sailor Moon (mi amiga de la infancia me toman chica loca de 16 años) orejas de duende y unas alas de cuervo y en sus manos tiene garras.

-Vaya, será una batalla entre bakugan acuáticos-dijo Dan.

-Si, es decir, una de las mejores-opino Elfin.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Sirenoid Aquos!-.

-Que la mejor bakugan aquos gane-dijo Sirenoid.

-Lo mismo digo-dijo Wing.

-¡Poder activado: Flecha del mar!-.

Sirenoid disparo una flecha contra Wing, quien espero el ataque con mucha calma, pues ella y Cece eran muy unidas.

-¡Poder activado: Grito delfín!-.

Wing lanzo un grito que detuvo el ataque de Sirenoid, ante el asombro de Klaus, pero Cece solo sonrió aun más por la cara de Klaus.

-Aun tenemos muchas sorpresas ¿verdad Wing?-.

-¡Por supuesto, cambio de atributo a darkus!-Wing cambio su atributo de aquos a darkus, para preocupación de Sirenoid, no se esperaba que su oponente fuer de ese tipo de bakugan.

-¡Ahora es tiempo de darles un muestra del poder darkus! ¡Poder activado: Furia del cuervo!-.

Wing comenzó a imitar el canto de un cuervo, confundiendo a Sirenoid, quien cayó en una especie de trance hipnótico.

-¡Sirenoid! ¿Qué pasa?-.

-¡Bien, ya es nuestra Wing!-.

Wing dio un salto y volvió a cambiar su atributo, esta vez a uno pyrus-¡Ye me vestí de rojo!-.

-¡Poder activado: Garras de fuego!-.

Las garras de Wing se vieron envueltas en fuego y ataco a Sirenoid, quien continuaba en trance y por lo tanto, no pudo hacer nada para evitar el ataque, lo que la devolvió a su forma de esfera.

-¡Cece del universo bakugan es la ganadora!-.

-Bien hecho, Wing-dijo Cece mientras recuperaba a su compañera, Klaus lo único que hizo fue sonreír, debía admitirlo, fue superado y no es vergonzoso, solo debía prepararse aun más.

-¡Siguiente combate entre Hao del universo Shaman King vs Baron del universo bakugan!-.

Al escuchar su nombre, Hao sonrió, mientras que Yoh, Atem y Drago ensombrecieron su expresión, al igual que Halakthy, Hao era otro de los peligros de ese torneo, pero mientras ellos estaban preocupados, Yubel y sus secuaces sonrieron.

-Ahora podremos ver a ese guerrero en acción-dijo Yubel.

-Así sabremos si es digno de unírsenos-.

-Bien, ya es mi turno-dijo Baron, pero….

-Baron, espera-dijo Drago.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?-.

-Escucha, ese sujeto no me da buena espina, siento algo muy oscuro y peligroso en él, además, recuerda que pasó con Jack cuando se enfrento a Yubel-.

-Descuide maestro Drago, eso no me pasara a mí-.

-Eso espero, porque podrías salir mucho peor de lo que te imaginas-.

Baron solo sonrió nerviosamente y subió a la plataforma, mientras que Dan se acerco a su fiel compañero.

-¿No crees que exageraste?-.

-Con esos tipos no lo creo, tú mismo viste lo que le pasó a Jack y ese tipo que acaba de subir me da mala espina-.

Baron y Hao se miraron a los ojos, aunque Baron lo hacía retadoramente, mientras Hao sonreía de manera tranquila.

-Espero que estés listo, porque a decir verdad yo si lo estoy-dijo Hao.

-Claro que estoy listo ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Mega Nemus Haos!-.

-¡Mi luz acabara con tu oscuridad!-.

-Que impresionante, pero no es nada, ven a mí, espíritu de fuego-una de las esencias más sagradas del universo de Shaman King, el espíritu de fuego hizo su aparición, mientras Nemus retrocedía impresionado.

-¿Qué es esa cosa?-.

-Su nombre es el espíritu de fuego y es una de las esencias más sagradas que existen en mi dimensión, lo que lo vuelve uno de los más poderosos-.

-De todos modos eso no es nada, porque Nemus recibió la energía haos de uno de los 6 antiguos guardianes bakugan-.

-Oh, que interesante, veamos si ese poder especial lo ayuda-.

-Ya veras ¡Poder activado: Flecha de luz!-.

Nemus levanto su báculo y disparo una flecha contra el espíritu de fuego, quien lo único que hizo fue detenerla con un brazo, mientras Hao sonreía, fue cuando el espíritu de fuego golpeo a Nemus en pleno rostro, quemándole una parte.

-Eso quema-.

-¡Nemus! ¿Te encuentras bien?-.

-Si, descuida, aun puedo continuar-.

-Me alegra saber eso-dijo Hao-porque sería muy aburrido si este combate termina cuando apenas comenzó-.

-¡Poder activado: Agujas de luz!-.

-¡Mis agujas acabaran con tu fuego maligno!-.

Nemus disparo una potente ráfaga de agujas de luz contra el espíritu de fuego, quien las recibió todas directamente, pero salió totalmente ileso.

-No puede ser-.

-Claro que puede, mi espíritu no es ordinario, es más poderoso de lo que crees, demuéstrale-.

El espíritu de fuego se lanzo contra Nemus, quien sostuvo su báculo con fuerza, mientras se colocaba en guardia, cuando el espíritu estaba ya muy cerca, desapareció y reapareció detrás de Nemus.

-¡Cuidado Nemus!-grito Baron, pero fue tarde, pues el espíritu de fuego atrapo a Nemus, quien trato de liberarse de ese mortal abrazo, Hao aumento su sonrisa y el espíritu de fuego atrapo a Nemus en un tornado-¡Nemus!-.

Cuando todo termino, Nemus había vuelto a su forma de esfera, solo que en vez de blanco estaba negro, señal de los terribles resultados del ataque.

-¡Nemus ya no puede continuar, Hao es el ganador!-.

Hao solo sonrió y llamo a su espíritu, de haber estado en su dimensión, habría hecho que su espíritu devorara a Nemus, que lastima que no era así.

-¡Nemus, Nemus, por favor resiste!-rogaba Baron preocupado y angustiado, fue cuando llego un minimoy.

-Tenemos que llevarlo a la enfermería-.

-Cuídenlo mucho por favor-.

-Confíe en nosotros-.

Mientras Nemus era llevado a la enfermería, Baron volvió a su espacio, donde fue recibido con palabras de ánimo y consuelo, aunque Dan miro a Hao con mucha rabia, ese sujeto era peligroso, a pesar de su apariencia pacífica.

-¿Qué opinas?-pregunto Yubel-ese joven si que es poderoso-.

-Él y Barodius nos serán muy útiles para nuestros planes-dijo Bakura.

-Lord Zork estará muy complacido cuando le informemos-dijo Dartz.

-¡Ahora continuamos con el combate entre Fausto del universo Shaman King vs el bandido Keith del universo Yugioh!-.

Pegasus sonrió al escuchar ese nombre y miro al bandido Keith, quien le lanzo una mirada cargada de odio, pero Pegasus solo sonrió tranquilo, así que el bandido subió a la plataforma, donde se topo con Fausto y al verlo silbo con burla.

-Vaya, mi oponente no se ve muy bien, creo que esto será muy fácil-.

-El bandido Keith esta subestimando a su oponente-dijo Atem.

-Pero tiene razón, no se ve muy bien-dijo Joey.

-Las apariencias pueden engañar, su estado físico no es la gran cosa, pero puedo sentir un enorme poder en él, creo que Keith esta a punto de descubrirlo-.

-¡Muy bien, es hora de que todos conozcan el poder de los espíritu maquinas, convoco a la maquina monstruo!-.

-Veo que eres como los del universo bakugan, te gusta usar espíritus maquinas, pero yo tengo algo mejor que cualquier maquina-.

-¿En serio? ¿Y que es?-.

-Amor, Elisa querida-el fantasma de la esposa de Fausto hizo su aparición-mi difunta esposa es mi compañera espiritual y nuestro amor es capaz de vencer a tu maquina-.

-Que enfermo-dijo Keith-y que cursi ¡Ataca mi maquina monstruo!-.

La maquina monstruo se lanzo contra Elisa, quien solo blandió una hoz que poseía como arma, usándola genero una poderosa ráfaga de energía fantasmal, la cual lanzo a la maquina monstruo fuera de la plataforma, para asombro del bandido Keith, que se quedo petrificado.

-¡Salió de la plataforma, Fausto del universo Shaman King es el ganador!-.

-Te lo dije-dijo Fausto, mientras volvía a su espacio y el bandido Keith se quedaba petrificado en la plataforma.

-Disculpe, pero ya debe bajar de la plataforma-dijo el anciano místico y el bandido bajo, aun impresionado-¡Ahora vamos con Julie del universo bakugan vs Peyote del universo Shaman King!-.

-Bien, es mi turno-dijo Julie emocionada, aunque antes de subir, miro a Ace-espero que nos toque enfrentarnos más adelante-.

-Si, lo que digas-dijo Ace algo sonrojado.

Julie subió a la plataforma, donde el secuaz de Hao ya la estaba esperando, esto preocupo mucho a Drago.

-No creo que sea buena idea que Julie se enfrente a un guerrero que sirve a ese sujeto llamado Hao-.

-Esta vez estoy de acuerdo contigo amigo-dijo Dan.

Atem también estaba preocupado, el shaman con el que esa chica iba a pelear tenía un gran poder espiritual, lo que significaba que podría estar en un terrible peligro.

-Espero que esté lista señorita-dijo Peyote, mientras tocaba su guitarra-porque mi señor quiere que gane y eso voy a hacer-.

-Pues que lastima, porque me parece que vas a perder-dijo Julie sonriendo.

-Eso ya lo veremos, pero dejare que usted lance primero-.

-Bien ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Hammer Gorem Subterra!-.

-¡Voy a ganar esto por ti, Julie!-.

-¡Hagámoslo juntos!-.

-Bien, veo que son fuertes, pero veamos si pueden que un poderoso esqueleto gigante-Peyote reunió energía fantasmal y convoco a un esqueleto gigante, Julie se asusto un poco, pero estaba lista para dar batalla.

**Continuara…**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 10, espero les haya gustado, varios combates han comenzado y muchos han quedado decepcionados, pero aun quedan muchos más para que la primera ronda termine, sigan pendientes, porque cualquiera podría ser el siguiente._

**Natsuko Shimizu: **_de hecho, Pegasus es del universo Yugioh, pero tienes razón, a él le encantan las caricaturas y los espíritus del tipo caricatura son sumamente engañosas, además de poderosas, es por eso que Pegasus es un rival formidable, ya que cuando lo enfrentas debes saber como enfrentarte a ese tipo de criaturas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_no solo puedes hacerlo, lo vas a necesitar, porque estuve revisando el tablero y al parecer tu siguiente oponente va a ser la mismísima Yubel, así que necesitaras de mucho para poder enfrentar a la hija de lord Zork. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_claro que se lo merecía, ya que nadie humilla a mi dinosaurio favorito y queda impune, aun no es tu turno, pero también faltan muchos otros OC, vaya, si que son muchos participantes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_con algo de suerte tu oponente podría ser Dan, pero nunca se sabe, hasta ahora, incluso yo me he sorprendido por los combates que han aparecido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**AkiraKazami97: **_no te preocupes y felicidades por haber pasado a la segunda ronda, aunque fuera algo tan fácil, pero corriste con suerte, porque no te toco ni Hao ni Bakura, nuevamente felicidades por pasar a la segunda ronda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Iron Mario: **_Pegasus es un personaje muy carismático y sus cartas de caricaturas son casi imposibles de vencer, solo conociendo alguna buena estrategia lo lograrías, respecto a Dino Rey, aun quedan algunos personajes, pero espero salgan pronto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Suteichi-Kazami: **_si bueno, pensé que podría incluir a los espíritus más locos de todos en Yugioh, los del tipo caricatura y solo Pegasus ha jugado con ellos, bueno, los combates continúan y aun faltan muchos más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_ya veo, bueno, solo soy un humilde escritor y lector, pero sino puedes comprar un USB porque no haces esto, escribes un capítulo, lo guardas y lo almacenas en tu correo electrónico, es decir, te lo automandas, de esa manera ya tendrías capítulos que subir, solo asegúrate de no excederte o tu cuenta se bloqueara ¿Qué opinas? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Natsuko Shimizu, AkiraKazami97 y Suteichi-Kazami, junto mis cordiales saludos a Nanashi No Gombee, Moon-9215, Zeus, Iron Mario y Toaneo07.**_

_**Nos vemos….el lunes…**_


	11. Furia de batalla

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, con la continuación de la batalla entre la peleadora subterra Julie vs el shaman Peyote, ambos usaran todas sus habilidades, pero como el resto de los participantes, solo uno avanzara a la siguiente ronda, mientras el otro….._

_Y ahora el capítulo 11._

**Cap. 11 Furia de esqueletos.**

-¡Vamos Gorem! ¡Poder activado: Golpe de martillo!-.

Gorem levanto su gigantesco martillo y lanzo un feroz golpe contra el esqueleto de Peyote, quien lo detuvo con su hoz, para luego golpear a Gorem justo en pleno rostro, aun con su gran resistencia, el bakugan subterra tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no caer, mientras Peyote tocaba su guitarra.

-Creo que se precipito señorita, debería conocer a su oponente antes de lanzar un ataque-.

Julie apretó los dientes, mientras comenzaba a sudar-Bien, entonces ¡Poder activado: Golpe destructor!-.

Gorem lanzo un potente golpe contra el esqueleto, destruyéndolo en miles de pedazos-¿Qué te pareció eso?-.

-¡Bien hecho Gorem!-grito Julie.

-Aun es muy pronto para celebrar-dijo Peyote y tocando su guitarra los restos del esqueleto comenzaron a levitar y a reconstruirse-se lo dije-.

-Ay diablos, ese esqueleto se reconstruyo-dijo Dan asombrado.

-Eso quiere decir que Julie no podrá derrotarlo haciéndolo pedazos, solo le queda una opción-dijo Drago.

-Lanzarlo fuera de la plataforma-termino Shun con expresión seria.

-Pero ¿creen que podrá hacerlo?-pregunto Marucho preocupado.

Aunque no lo demostrara mucho, Ace también estaba preocupado, Julie era buena, pero su oponente….no sabía que pensar.

-Vamos señorita, dejare que lance otro ataque más, después de todo, un mariachi también es un caballero-.

Julie apretó los dientes, ese esqueleto era poderoso, lo único que le quedaba por hacer era intentar lanzarlo fuera de la plataforma.

-¿Crees poder hacerlo Gorem?-.

-Haré lo que pueda-.

-¡Bien, entonces hagámoslo! ¡Poder activado: Gran tacleada!-.

Gorem comenzó a correr hacia el esqueleto y sujetándolo con fuerza comenzó a empujarlo hacia la orilla de la plataforma para sacarlo, pero cuando ya estaban muy cerca, Peyote volvió a tocar su guitarra y el esqueleto se desintegro para reformarse justo detrás de Gorem.

-Ese fue un buen intento señorita-dijo Peyote-pero mi amabilidad ya se termino, es hora de dar por finalizado esta batalla tan aburrida ¡Ahora mi poderoso esqueleto desata toda tu furia!-.

El esqueleto comenzó a brillar con un resplandor rojo que cegó a Gorem, por lo que no pudo hacer nada cuando el esqueleto lanzo un formidable golpe con su hoz, haciéndolo regresar a su forma de esfera, aunque por lo que se pudo ver, el ataque lo dejo muy herido.

-¡Gorem!-grito Julie, mientras corría a su lado, fue cuando lo llevo con los minimoys para que lo llevaran a la enfermería.

-¡Peyote del universo Shaman King es el ganador!-.

Peyote toco su guitarra-Gracias querido público, esta fue una victoria para el señor Hao-dijo antes de volver a su espacio.

-¡Continuemos sin demora alguna, ahora les toca a Stoica del universo bakugan vs Vivian del universo Yugioh!-.

Al escuchar ese nombre, Tea por poco se cae de cabeza y con una mirada llena de súplica-Por favor que no sea ella-.

-¡Yugi!-efectivamente, se trataba de aquella duelista que participo en el campeonato Kaiba, peleando contra Rebeca-que gusto me da verte de nuevo, pero no sabía que tenías un hermano mayor-dijo Vivian acercándose coquetamente a Atem-dime algo guapo ¿tienes novia?-.

Atem trato de ignorarla, pero el comentario lo dejo algo sonrojado, mientras Tea miraba a Vivian con ganas de matarla.

-Disculpa, pero si no subes te descalificaran-dijo Yugi sonriendo nerviosamente y Vivian reaccionó.

-Oh es cierto, bueno, espero que nos enfrentemos pronto guapo-dijo Vivian mientras subía a la plataforma.

-No ha cambiado nada-dijo Joey.

-Cierto, pero creo que hacen bonita pareja Atem-dijo Tristán sonriendo y recibió un potente coscorrón en la cabeza de parte de Tea.

-¿Por qué no cierras la boca?-.

-Vaya, veo que eres una chica muy molesta-dijo Stoica sonriendo.

-Mejor no hables, porque en estos momentos te derrotare para poder avanzar a la siguiente ronda y encontrarme con el guapo de Atem-.

-Ni creas que pasara eso ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Litirius Aquos!-.

-¡Voy a vencerte!-.

-Cielos, tu criatura es tan fea como tú, pero bueno ¡Ve bruja oscura!-.

La bruja oscura hizo su aparición, mientras blandía su báculo lista para la gran batalla, mientras Stoica sonreía divertido.

-Vamos a acabar con ambos-dijo con su sonrisa maniática-¡Poder activado: Burbuja ácida!-.

Litirius lanzo su burbuja contra la bruja oscura, quien hizo girar su báculo para crear un vórtice, el cual absorbió el ataque de Litirius, para luego devolvérselo por detrás.

-¿Qué rayos?-exclamo Stoica.

-Te dije que no me ibas a derrotar ¡Ataca con rayo oscuro!-.

La bruja oscura disparo un rayo contra Litirius, el ataque le dio directamente en el abdomen, dañando seriamente al bakugan aquos, para luego recibir una gran cantidad de patadas de parte de la bruja hasta que finalmente recibió una tan potente que lo lanzo fuera de la plataforma.

-¿Qué? ¿Perdí? ¡Imposible!-.

-¡Litirius salió de la plataforma, Vivian del universo Yugioh es la ganadora!-.

-Ha sido derrotado, que idiota-dijo Kazarina.

-Descuida, ya te encargaras de castigarlo después-le aseguro Barodius.

Mientras en el espacio Yugioh, Tea tenía muy mala cara, ella en verdad quería que Vivian perdiera, pero sus amigos…..

-Vaya, ha mejorado mucho desde la última vez-dijo Joey.

-¡Mejor no digas nada!-grito Tea con cara asesina.

-Ya van a anunciar a los siguientes participantes-dijo Yugi.

-¡Ahora les toca a Koji del universo digimon vs Broock del universo Pokemon!-.

Koji se preparo para subir, no sin antes decirle a su hermano que lo vería en la segunda ronda y Koichi sonrió.

-¿Estas seguro de esto Broock?-pregunto Misty insegura.

-Por supuesto, ustedes tuvieron mala suerte, pero yo estoy seguro de que ganare, después de todo, si Drew y Paul pudieron, entonces ¿Por qué no yo?-.

-Buena suerte-le deseo Ash.

Koji y Broock subieron a la plataforma y se miraron a los ojos, después de las últimas batallas, Tai les indico a todos que digievolucionaran al nivel más alto que tuviera, así que Koji digievoluciono al poderoso guerrero de la luz, BeoWolfmon.

-Cielos, eso si que es impresionante, bien, aquí voy ¡Yo te elijo Ónix!-.

Ónix hizo su aparición rugiendo ferozmente, mientras BeoWolfmon continuaba con su expresión seria y tranquila.

-Dejare que hagas el primer movimiento-dijo BeoWolfmon y Broock pensó en el mejor ataque posible.

-¡Ónix ataca con lluvia de rocas!-.

Ónix lanzo una gran cantidad de rocas contra BeoWolfmon, quien las destruyo todas con su espada, ante el asombro de Broock, pero ahora era el turno de BeoWolfmon.

-¡Cazador diurno!-.

La sombra de un lobo blanco con ojos rojos apareció y BeoWolfmon lo lanzo contra Ónix, quien salió volando fuera de la plataforma.

-¡Ónix salió de la plataforma, Koji del universo digimon es el ganador!-.

BeoWolfmon volvió a ser Koji, mientras Broock regresaba algo decaído, pero sonrió al ver que una minimoy muy linda atendía a su Pokemon y saliendo corriendo comenzó a coquetearle muy a su estilo, solo para ser lanzado de una patada lejos del lugar, mientras muchos participantes se quedaron confundidos, excepto los que conocían a Broock.

-¿Qué le pasaba a ese tipo?-pregunto Anna con frialdad.

-A mí me pareció divertido-dijo Yoh sonriendo tranquilamente.

-¡Muy bien, ahora continuamos con Lync del universo bakugan vs Trayce del universo Pokemon!-.

-Buena suerte Lync-le deseo Alice y Lync se sonrojo un poco, pero cuando estaba dispuesto a demostrarle lo que era capaz de hacer.

-¡Abandono!-anuncio Trayce, pues su Pokemon más fuerte era Syther, pero el gran guerrero ya no era tan joven y ágil como siempre, por eso no podía arriesgar su salud.

-¡Por abandono, Lync del universo bakugan es el ganador!-.

-Bueno, no fue lo que esperaba, pero al menos gane-dijo Lync sonriendo algo nervioso.

-¡Ahora le toca a Giovanni del universo Pokemon vs Mai del universo Yugioh!-.

-¡Si!-grito Mai contenta-¡Finalmente es mi turno!-.

-Buena suerte Mai-dijo Joey.

-Lo mismo te digo, ya que deseo pelear contigo más adelante-.

Giovanni escogió a uno de sus mejores Pokemon y se dispuso a subir a la plataforma, cuando Cassidy lo detuvo.

-Jefe ¿en serio va a pelear?-.

-Por supuesto, les mostrare como se debe hacer inútiles-Giovanni subió y miro a Mai-prepárate, porque ahora mismo serás eliminada-.

-Muchos hombres más rudos que tu me dijeron lo mismo y sabes donde están ahora, en casa llorando por haber perdido conmigo-.

Giovanni se enfado por las palabras de Mai y saco su pokebola-¡Yo te elijo Steelix!-.

Un steelix hizo su aparición, Mai silbo admirada, pero aun no estaba vencida, ella tenía un as bajo la manga, uno muy poderoso.

-¡Yo elijo al dragón de la dama águila!-.

El poderoso dragón hizo su aparición rugiendo ferozmente, mientras steelix retrocedía algo impresionado, pero eso no le preocupaba a Giovanni, quien estaba muy seguro de poder ganar con su Pokemon de acero.

-¡Steelix tormenta de arena!-.

Steelix comenzó a girar formando una potente tormenta de arena, la cual iba hacia la dama águila, quien dio un potente salto y golpeo a steelix con su poderosa cola, ante el asombro de Giovanni, quien no esperaba esa respuesta de parte de su adversario.

-Es hora de que conozcas el poder de mi dragón ¡Ahora dragón de la dama águila, ataca con fuego máximo!-.

El dragón de la dama águila lanzo una poderosa llamarada contra steelix, quien comenzó a sentirse muy caliente poco a poco, hasta que finalmente no pudo soportar más el calor y cayó al suelo pesadamente, para sorpresa de Giovanni, quien no daba crédito a lo que veía.

-¡Steelix ya no puede continuar, Mai del universo Yugioh es la ganadora!-.

-Ahora dime ¿Qué dijiste sobre que perdería?-pregunto Mai sonriendo con burla y Giovanni apretó los dientes humillado.

-Guau, Mai también ha mejorado mucho-dijo Joey impresionado.

-¡Ahora continuamos con el siguiente combate, el cual será entre Matilda del universo Shaman King vs Aloe del universo Pokemon!-.

-Es mi turno, finalmente llego la hora de pelear-dijo Matilda emocionada y subió a la plataforma.

Aloe es una chica de piel oscura, alta y edad adulta, usa un delantal de jardinera, por lo que podría tener esa afición. Cuando lleva el delantal hacia atrás se puede observar el estilo disco de los años setenta con pantalones acampanados, cinturón, peinado afro y blusa blanca.

-Creo que debes abandonar, después de todo, los de tu universo no tienen oportunidad contra mí-.

-Creo que estas algo confundida-dijo Aloe-ya que yo no soy tan fácil de vencer y te lo voy a demostrar-.

-Como quieras ¡Adelante Jack!-.

El fantasma de Matilda era una calabaza vestida con un traje muy al estilo de noche de brujas, Aloe silbo algo impresionada, pero ella también tenía sus sorpresas preparadas.

-¡Yo te elijo Lilliput!-.

Un lilliput hizo su aparición, este Pokemon era el indicado para enfrentarse a un fantasma, pues tenía habilidades de Pokemon fantasma, por lo que podíamos estar seguros de que esta batalla iba a ser intensa.

-¡Ataca Jack!-.

Jack se lanzo contra lilliput, quien esquivo el ataque moviéndose a gran velocidad, para asombro de Matilda, pero ella no iba a perder, después de todo, era uno de los mejores guerreros de Hao y ordeno que volviera a atacar, pero esta vez, Aloe no se iba a quedar quieta.

-¡Protección!-.

Lilliput uso ese ataque para detener el poder de Jack, dejando confundida a Matilda, mientras muchos participantes veían la batalla asombrados.

-Es increíble ¿Cómo puede mantener una batalla con un fantasma?-pregunto Yugi.

-Todas estas criaturas son capaces, pero todo depende del nivel que tengan, eso es lo que diferencia a los otros, ese Pokemon tiene un alto nivel, pero además, posee poderes que pueden ayudarlo a mantener a raya hasta a un fantasma, pero la chica sabe que solo será momentáneo, debe acabar con esto rápido-dijo Atem.

-Pero si lo sabe ¿Por qué no lo ha hecho?-pregunto Joey.

-Porque esta esperando el momento, ya que solo tiene una oportunidad y si falla entonces perderá la batalla-.

Tal como Atem lo explico, Aloe miraba la batalla, mientras esperaba la oportunidad de atacar, sabía que solo tenía una técnica que podría vencer a un fantasma, pero si la oportunidad no se presentaba entonces estaría acabada, su oportunidad vino cuando lilliput esquivo un ataque de Jack, colocándose detrás de él, ese era el momento.

-¡Ahora, bola de sombra!-.

Lilliput lanzo una poderosa bola de energía fantasmal, la cual golpeo a Jack justo en la espalda, el ataque desintegro la fuerza que Matilda estaba ejerciendo en su fantasma, lo que indicaba que…

-¡Aloe del universo Pokemon es la ganadora!-.

Aloe se dio cuenta de que había estado conteniendo el aire en todo ese momento y cuando se anuncio que gano lo soltó en un gran suspiro, mientras Matilda se quedaba estática, había sido derrotada, no lo podía creer.

-Ya bájate-le dijo Hao con su sonrisa tranquila-perdiste, eso no significa nada, después de todo, aun tenemos muchos aliados más-.

-Si señor-dijo Matilda algo aliviada y avergonzada por su derrota.

-¡Bien, llego el turno de Davis del universo Digimon vs Max del universo Dino Rey (Nota: por fin, el mayor chiste de esa serie va a perder)!-.

Al escuchar sus nombres, tanto Davis como Max exclamaron al mismo tiempo y llamando la atención de todo el público.

-¡Por fin, el héroe más grande de todos va a combatir!-.

Se hizo un silencio cómico, solo faltaba el sonido de los grillos, pero a nadie le parecía que alguno de ellos fuera el héroe más grande de todos.

-¿Estas listo Vemon?-.

-Yo nací listo-.

-Andando Gabu-.

Ambos participantes subieron a la plataforma y se vieron retadoramente, cada uno listo con su compañero, el primero en hacer algo fue Davis.

-¡Vemon digievolucionar a ExVemon!-.

-Bien ¡Dino Fase! ¡Triceraptop ruge!-.

Gabu apareció en su forma adulta rugiendo ferozmente, pero ExVemon no retrocedió, después de todo, ellos habían derrotado al terrible MaloMyotismon.

-Muy bien, esas criaturas son muy poderosas, debo darlo todo en la batalla ¡Amplificador elemental! ¡Dino lector encendido!-.

Gabu obtuvo su armadura, rugiendo con más ferocidad, pero ni así hizo que ExVemon retrocediera un poco, fue cuando Gabu se lanzo contra el digimon en una poderosa embestida, pero ExVemon lo detuvo con sus brazos, mientras Davis y Max apoyaban a sus respectivos compañeros.

-¡Vamos Gabu, sácalo de la plataforma!-.

Gabu comenzó a usar más fuerza, pero ExVemon abrió sus alas y emprendió el vuelo para colocarse detrás de Gabu, para espanto de Max, mientras Davis.

-¡Ahora!-.

-¡X láser!-.

ExVemon disparo un láser que tomo la forma de una X, Gabu volteo y recibió el ataque justo en pleno rostro sacándolo de la plataforma y dejando a Max con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¡Gabu salió de la plataforma, Davis del universo digimon es el ganador!-.

-¡Si! ¡Lo hicimos! ¡Bien hecho, ExVemon!-.

-¡No fue nada, Davis!-.

Cada uno volvió a su espacio, aunque Max estaba muy avergonzado, incluso intento…..

-¡No, no, esperen, solo planeaba una estrategia!-.

-No intente evadir las reglas jovencito o descalificaremos a todo su universo-advirtió el anciano místico y Max no tuvo más remedio que aceptarlo, mientras del Dr. Z.

-¡No puede ser, mi sueño de convertirme en rey de los dinosaurios se esta alejando cada vez más y más!-.

-¿Qué le pasa a ese anciano?-pregunto Salomo.

-No le hagan caso, solo esta un poco loco-dijo Halakthy riéndose quedamente.

-¡Y ahora, es el turno de Espectro del universo Dino Rey vs Isis del universo Dino Rey!-

-Será el primer combate entre guerreros de esa misma dimensión-dijo Yugi.

-Cierto, pero por alguna razón, creo saber quien va a ser el ganador-dijo Atem, aunque sonreía de manera divertida.

Isis y Espectro subieron a la plataforma, cuando estuvieron frente a frente, Espectro fue el primero en hablar.

-Que lastima que tu primer oponente sea yo, ya que eso significa que no avanzaras a la siguiente ronda-dijo Espectro.

-Que curioso, eso mismo iba a decirte yo-dijo Isis-¡Adelante Lyon!-.

Un baryonix hizo su aparición rugiendo ferozmente, mientras Espectro solo aumentaba su sonrisa burlona.

-¡Acaba con él mi querido Brontinquis!-el apatasaurio de Espectro apareció, armado con su armadura espectral y gigante dinosaurio se lanzo contra Lyon, mientras Isis sonreía.

-¡Escudo de hielo!-.

Lyon creo un escudo hecho de hielo, el cual no solo detuvo la embestida de Brontinquis, sino que además lo dejo muy aturdido.

-¿Qué pasó?-exclamo Espectro.

-Nunca debes atacar el escudo de Lyon, ya que es tan duro como el acero-respondió Isis sonriendo.

**Continuara….**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 11, espero les haya gustado, muchos han pasado a la siguiente ronda, pero otros no pudieron hacerlo, sin embargo, a la primera ronda aun le falta mucho por terminar, aunque finalmente he dejado en ridículo a Max._

_Una pregunta, ya que deseo saber su opinión, Atem es uno de los guerreros más fuertes, pero no va a usar a los dioses egipcios en el torneo, en sus opiniones ¿ustedes creen que si Atem los usara ganaría fácilmente y no habría necesidad de que hubiera tantos combates? Tengan en cuenta que los dioses egipcios son las criaturas más poderosas y que fusionados forman a la gran Halakthy._

_Antes de pasar a los comentarios quiero pedir una porra para Toaneo07, cuya familia esta consiguiendo salir adelante a pesar de todo, sigan así, ya verán que pronto se recuperaran por completo._

**Infinita: **_no te preocupes y bueno, hasta ahora no ha sido tu turno, pero aun le falta mucho a la primera ronda y debes ser paciente, solo reza porque no te toque Bakura, porque si pensaste que Hao era sádico, aun no sabes lo terrible que es Bakura. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Escarlata, Nina, Joe y Diana: **_bienvenida otra vez Diana, lamento que Klaus perdiera, pero trato de que la mayor cantidad de OC pasen a la siguiente ronda, nuevamente disculpa Joe, hasta ahora tú y Hibari son los únicos dos OC que no lo han logrado, lo lamento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Sora Black: **_felicidades por tu segunda victoria, ya tus dos OC están en la siguiente ronda, michas felicidades y tengo que describir a los personajes, eso es algo necesario, no creo que nadie me considere maniático. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Iron Mario: **_eso no lo sabrás hasta la siguiente ronda, pero viendo todos los combates puedes darte una idea de quien será tu siguiente oponente, por cierto, revise el capítulo y no encontré esa parte ¿Dónde la viste? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_bueno, ya tengo tus nuevos datos y buena suerte, ya que tu siguiente oponente es Yubel, hija del maligno lord Zork. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_cuando pasa eso, te confesare, que algo trampa, ya que los vuelvo a meter en la urna para volver a sacar, ya que me sería difícil escoger a uno de los dos OC para ganar, aunque tarde o temprano va a ocurrir, aunque admito que solo ha pasado una vez. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_ya fue tu turno y pasaste a la siguiente ronda, muchas felicidades amiga mía, ya estas en la siguiente ronda, solo recuerda que los demás participantes también son poderosos, buena suerte. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_bueno, finalmente llego tu turno y hasta ahora vas muy bien, después de todo, tú oponente es quizás el villano más ridículo de todos lo que están ahí, hasta los del equipo Rocket son mejores que Espectro y su rareza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Natsuko Shimizu: **_no te preocupes, todos cometemos errores y bueno, si pensaste que Hao era sádico es porque aun no has visto a Bakura, ese tipo es un loco despiadado, creo que es pariente del Guasón, el archienemigo de Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Terminex: **_no te preocupes, la vida es más que solo fics, lo importante es que comenten cuando puedan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_bueno, finalmente Max ha sido sacado del torneo y…..FELICIDADES, tú familia se esta recuperando, me da mucho gusto y pronto estarán mejor, ya lo verás, buena suerte. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Infinita, Escarlata, Nina, Diana, Sora Black, Anónimo y Natsuko Shimizu, junto mis cordiales saludos a Joe, Iron Mario, Nanashi No Gombee, Zeus, Moon-9215, Terminex y Toaneo07.**_

_**Nos vemos…el miércoles…..**_


	12. La alianza del bien

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, la primera ronda continúa, hasta ahora son más de 40 combates y aun faltan muchos más, así que todos deben estar preparados, porque cualquiera puede ser el próximo ganador o perdedor, sin ofender a nadie, pero no se me ocurre alguna otra palabra._

_Y ahora el capítulo 12._

**Cap. 12 La alianza del bien.**

-¡Vas a pagar por eso!-grito Espectro, mientras hacía que Brontinquis lanzara un golpe con su cola contra Lyon, quien solo dio un potente salto para luego rasguñar el cuello de Brontinquis.

-Ese dinosaurio es rápido-dijo Rex.

-Puede que sea más rápido que As-dijo Zoe impresionada por lo que sus ojos veían.

Lyon mordió el cuello de Brontinquis con todas sus fuerzas, el apatasaurio comenzó a sacudirse con violencia tratando de quitarse al baryonix de encima, pero Lyon estaba muy bien enganchado y con cada sacudida de Brontinquis, apretaba cada vez más su mordida, lo que comenzaba a afectar a Brontinquis.

-¡Miserable, suelta a mi querido Brontinquis!-.

-Escuche hablar mucho de ti, decían que eras muy rudo, pero por lo que veo eres un pobre patético-dijo Isis sonriendo.

-Niño insolente ¿con quien crees que te estas metiendo?-.

-Con un perdedor que dice llamarse pirata espacial, en lo que ha continuado este torneo he observado a cientos de villanos que son mucho peores que tú, comparados con ellos, tú eres solo un bebe y ya es hora de sacarte del juego ¡Hidro cañón!-.

Lyon disparo un potente chorro de agua, la presión era tal que parecía ser disparada por un cañón, lo siguiente que Espectro vio fue como su querido Brontinquis salía fuera de la plataforma.

-¡Brontinquis!-.

-¡Isis del universo Dino Rey es el ganador!-.

-Vaya, ese chico es bueno-dijo Yugi impresionado.

-Parece ser el único guerrero poderoso de esa dimensión, realmente sabe como planear sus estrategias-dijo Atem, para después lanzar un mirada discreta a Dan, quien asintió con su cabeza, ambos ya habían arreglado su alianza, pero debían informárselo a sus amigos.

-¡Que combates hemos tenido y aun faltan muchos más, continuamos con Rex del universo Dino Rey vs Hari del universo Bakugan!-.

-Bien, es mi turno-dijo una chica de cabello negro y lacio asta la cintura agarrado por una cola d caballo y un fleco que le tapa un ojo y con pintas moradas, magentas y azul oscuro, piel pálida como la de su hermana y ojos negros profundos y brillan demasiado, vestía unos leginss de mezclilla negro rotos, una blusa de corsé morada con negro, un sombrero fedora con un listón morado, unos botines negros con cadenas y una muñequera negra de cuero con calaveras y cadenas a si sus labios están pintados de negro.

-Buena suerte hermana-dijo Merling, mientras Hari sonreía y subía a la plataforma.

-¿Estas seguro de que quieres participar?-pregunto Zoe.

-Por supuesto, creo que la velocidad de As podrá serme muy útil, además, debo demostrarles que no todos somos como ellos piensan-dijo Rex y subió a la plataforma.

-¿Estas listo?-pregunto Hari.

-Desde siempre ¡Dino Fase! ¡Carnatauro acaba con ellos!-As hizo su aparición rugiendo ferozmente, mientras Hari sonreía.

-¿Qué opinas, Surin?-.

-No es problema, acabare con él rápidamente-.

-Es bueno saberlo ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Surin Darkus!-.

Surin es de forma de humanoide, de piel gris, cabello negro despeinado con un traje de una guerrera del Amazonas negro y plateado brazaletes plateados, una corona plateada y al medio tiene una gema azul oscuro y tiene una mirada despiadada y lleva de armas una daga, una espada y una lanza y unas alas de ángel negras.

-¡Les daré una muestra del poder darkus!-.

-Bien, veo que su criatura es poderosa, debo darlo todo ¡Amplificador elemental! ¡Dino lector encendido!-As obtuvo su armadura y Rex preparo su ataque-¡Ráfaga ninja!-.

As comenzó a correr en medio de una ráfaga de viento, mientras se multiplicaba en cientos de carnotauros, los cuales rodearon a Surin.

-¡Buen intento! ¡Poder activado: Lluvia de relámpagos!-.

Una lluvia de relámpagos cayó del suelo y golpeo a cada uno de los carnotauros, hasta que As quedo solo y sin su armadura.

-¡As, no!-.

-¡Ahora terminemos con ellos! ¡Poder activado: Fuego negro!-.

Surin creo dos bolas de fuego negro que lanzo contra As, el carnotauro recibió todos los ataques y salió fuera de la plataforma.

-¡Salió de la plataforma, Hari del universo bakugan es la ganadora!-.

-¡Lo logre!-grito Hari contenta, mientras Rex regresaba a su espacio, en su dimensión estaba la moral muy baja, hasta ahora, solo uno había conseguido avanzar a la siguiente ronda, solo les quedaban dos participantes más y tanto el Dr. Z como Espectro los estaban presionando.

-¡Ahora continuamos con Ren del universo Bakugan vs Komba del universo Bakugan!-.

-Bien, ha llegado mi turno-dijo Ren sonriendo y se dirigió a la plataforma.

-¡Buena suerte Ren!-le deseo Zenet.

Ren y Komba subieron a la plataforma, este iba a ser otro combate entre peleadores bakugan, pero la batalla ya estaba decidida e incluso Halakthy lo pensaba.

-Bien-dijo Komba-es hora de demostrar porque fui uno de los mejores peleadores ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Harpus Ventus!-.

-¡Aquí viene la reina del aire!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Linehalt Darkus!-.

-¡Te daré una muestra de mi poder darkus!-.

Harpus sonrió y se lanzo contra Linehalt-¡Uy si, que miedo, ahora mismo te demostrare lo fuerte que….!-Harpus no pudo continuar, porque recibió un golpe en la cabeza de parte de la lanza de Linehalt, Harpus se quedo quieta por un instante, luego su cuerpo tembló y finalmente cayó noqueada, ante sorpresa de Komba.

-¡Han pasado 30 segundos, Ren del universo bakugan es el ganador!-.

-¿Perdí? ¿Tan rápido?-.

-Ese fue patético-dijo Kaiba.

-¡Bien, ahora continuamos con el siguiente combate, por favor suban Nichrome del universo Shaman King vs Shadow del universo Bakugan!-.

-¡Por fin es mi turno!-grito Shadow con su tono lunático, mientras el secuaz de Hao.

-¿Qué ordena mi señor?-.

-Ese sujeto no pertenece a nuestra alianza, puedes hacer lo que quieras con él-dijo Hao sonriendo.

-Mil gracias señor-.

Atem miro a Hao-Esto no me agrada nada-no era el único, pues la reina Halakthy tampoco estaba muy entusiasmada.

Shadow y Nichrome se miraron a desafiantes, aunque Shadow lo hacía de una manera maniática, pero al shaman no parecía preocuparle mucho.

-¡Prepárate porque te aplastare! ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Maxus Mac Spider Darkus!-.

-Vaya, tu espíritu es una araña y un enemigo muy común de la araña es la avispa y para tu desgracia, los shamanes como yo podemos invocar espíritus de animales-de esa forma, Nichrome invoco el espíritu de una avispa gigante, muchas chicas retrocedieron asustadas, Misty por poco sale corriendo del estadio, de no ser detenida por sus amigos.

-¡Bah, no le temo a tu insecto súper desarrollado! ¡Poder activado: Lanza arañas!-.

Maxus Mac Spider lanzo varios rayos contra la avispa, pero los rayos atravesaron al insecto sin hacerle un solo rasguño, para luego dirigirse hacia el público, el cual estaba protegido por el escudo, mientras Nichrome sonreía de manera burlona.

-Eres patético-dijo antes de que la avispa golpeara al bakugan mecánico con su aguijón destruyendo su núcleo de energía, para asombro de Shadow y el profesor Clay.

-No puede ser ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermosa araña?-.

-La convertí en chatarra, eso te pasa por confiar en maquinas tan inferiores-.

-¡El bakugan mecánico fue destruido (Nota: un bakugan mecánico no es un ser vivo, por eso no hubo problemas en que Nichrome lo destruyera, solo para aclarar) Nichrome del universo Shaman King es el ganador!-.

-Perdió, que idiota-dijo Hydron.

-Estoy comenzando a creer que quizás Volt tenga razón, debemos regresar con Spectra-.

-No te atrevas a mencionarlo, yo soy el príncipe y por lo tanto me debes respeto-.

-El respeto se gana no se exige-dijo una voz a espaldas de Hydron y al voltear se toparon con el rostro serio de Atem-y me parece que tú no haz hecho nada para ganarte ese respeto-.

-No es de tu incumbencia-.

-Todo lo contrario, ya que yo fui faraón hace algún tiempo y aprendí que un líder nunca debe exigirles respeto a sus sirvientes, debe ganárselo, pero creo que eso es algo que tú y tu padre no saben hacer-.

-¡Insolente!-.

-Si intentas pelear conmigo nos echarán a ambos y lo sabes-dijo Atem con tono calmado y Hydron tuvo que tragarse su enojo-no voy a decirte lo que debes hacer-dijo Atem mirando a Mylene-pero me parece que no tienes nada que hacer al lado de este niño y por lo que veo, hay alguien a quien si le interesas-con estas palabras, Atem regreso a su espacio, dejando a una Mylene muy pensativa.

-¡Bien, ahora llego el turno de Mimi del universo Digimon vs Lyon del universo Yugioh!-

Lyon y Mimi subieron a la plataforma, ambos se miraron directamente a los ojos, Mimi sabía lo que tenía que hacer si quería ganar esa batalla.

-¿Lista Palmon?-.

-Por supuesto-.

Mimi ya iba a hacer digievolucionar a Palmon, cuando Lyon bajo de la plataforma-¿Qué estas haciendo?-.

-Es simple, abandono, no es necesario que yo participe, lo más importante es que los guerreros como Atem y Yugi avancen lo más rápido posible-dijo Lyon.

-¡Por abandono, Mimi del universo Digimon es la ganadora!-.

-Eso fue extraño-dijo Mimi confundida.

-Tienes razón, pero al menos avanzamos a la siguiente ronda-dijo Palmon y Mimi sonrió.

-¡Ahora es el turno de HoroHoro del universo Shaman King vs Chan Lee del universo Bakugan!-.

-Parece que llego tu turno HoroHoro-dijo Yoh sonriendo.

-Si, es hora de enseñarles como se debe hacer-dijo HoroHoro sonriendo y subió a la plataforma, donde ya lo esperaba Chan Lee-adelante, lanza a tu criatura-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Fortress Pyrus!-.

-¡Ya estoy listo!-.

-¡Ahora Kororo!-.

El espíritu de HoroHoro hizo su aparición, aunque su tamaño era minúsculo, este fantasma era sumamente ágil y poderoso, por lo que Fortress debía ser cuidadoso.

-¿Qué opinas, Chan Lee?-.

-No te confíes, su espíritu puede ser pequeño, pero debe ser muy poderoso ¡Poder activado: Círculo de fuego!-.

Fortress creo un círculo de fuego que rodeo a la pequeña Kororo, quien no teniendo más opción tuvo que elevarse, pero al hacerlo, fue golpeada por el puño de Fortress.

-¡Resiste Kororo!-grito HoroHoro.

Kororo intento resistir el golpe, pero aunque lo hizo bien, si quedo un poco aturdida, por lo que Chan Lee pudo lanzar otro ataque para evitar que se recuperara.

-¡Poder activado: Ira de fuego!-.

Fortress lanzo una poderosa llama contra Kororo, el ataque lanzo a la pequeña fuera de la plataforma y con los ojos en círculo, pero sin heridas de gravedad.

-¡Salió de la plataforma, Chan Lee del universo Bakugan es la ganadora!-.

-¡Ay no, perdí! Mi hermana me va a matar-dijo HoroHoro llorando, ya que desde su espacio, su pequeña hermana estaba llorando por la derrota de su hermano, pero también le lanzaba miradas asesinas, señal de que estaba en problemas.

-¡Muy bien, continuemos sin demora con el siguiente combate, el cual será entre Jill del universo Bakugan vs Duke del universo Yugioh!-.

-Bien, finalmente es mi turno-dijo Duke, mientras jugaba con sus clásicos dados.

-Más te vale no perder-le advirtió Kazarina a Jill-ya que necesitamos que la mayoría pase a la siguiente ronda-.

Jill apretó los dientes y los puños, pero solo pudo asentir y subió a la plataforma, donde lo esperaba Duke.

-Vaya, eso fue humillante, apuesto a que esa bruja te hizo enojar-.

-No es tu asunto-.

-Tienes razón, yo vine aquí a ganar y eso es lo que voy a hacer-.

-Inténtalo ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Krakis Pyrus!-.

Krakis hizo su aparición rugiendo ferozmente, mientras Duke sonreía emocionado, este era el momento de probar sus habilidades como duelista y compañero de Yugi.

-Bien ¡Adelante Orkon el despiadado!-el mejor espíritu de Duke hizo su aparición, blandiendo su espada y rugiendo con ferocidad, mientras Jill solo sonreía de manera burlona.

-Tu patético espadachín no podrá con Krakis ¡Poder activado: Infierno mortal!-Krakis disparo sus relámpagos de sus cuernos, pero Orkon lo detuvo solo con su espada-¿Qué?-.

-Para tu información, Orkon es mi mejor carta y no es tan fácil de vencer como tú crees, algo que debes tener en cuenta-dijo Duke, mientras su espíritu se lanzaba contra Krakis y ambos comenzaron una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Increíble, puede mantener una batalla con Krakis-dijo Marucho impresionado.

-Cuando Hawktor y yo lo enfrentamos ni siquiera pudimos hacerle un rasguño-dijo Akwimos igual de impresionado.

-Eso quiere decir que esa criatura es más poderosa que nosotros dos juntos-dijo Hawktor.

Orkon lanzo un golpe con su espada, dándole justo en el abdomen a Krakis, pero esto solo aumento la furia de Jill, quien apretó sus dientes y puños, mirando hacia donde estaba el emperador Barodius y la emperatriz Kazarina, emperatriz, como odiaba llamarla así.

_-"Ni creas Kazarina que te daré el lujo de humillarme, voy a acabar con esto y luego seguiré contigo"-_saliendo de sus pensamientos-¡Armamento instalado!-Krakis recibió su armamento-¡Poder de armamento activado: Cuchillas de fuego!-.

Krakis uso sus cuchillas contra Orkon, quien las bloqueo con su espada, pero esta vez, Krakis tenía más poder y Orkon comenzaba a retroceder, pero Duke no iba a rendirse.

-¡Es hora de llevar esta batalla a mi campo de juego! ¡Carta mágica dimensión del dado!-.

El suelo brillo y un dado apareció, ante la confusión de Jill-¿Qué demonios es eso?-.

-Ahora lo vas a averiguar-.

-Ahora Duke llevara esta batalla a donde es más hábil-dijo Atem.

-Espero que con eso gane, ya que sería terrible que un villano más avanzara a la siguiente ronda-dijo Yugi preocupado y Atem miro a Dan, ambos asintieron y….

-Tengo que decirles algo-dijeron a sus respectivos amigos.

-¡Vamos dado rueda!-el dado dio un giro y salió un 3-bien, obtuve un tres-.

-¿Y eso que?-pregunto Jill, pero entonces el armamento de Krakis desapareció-¿Qué? ¿Qué le paso al armamento?-.

-Lo desactive, gracias a mi dado y al hecho de que saliera 3, eso significa que podía anular cualquier poder que usarás para aumentar la fuerza de tu criatura, lo que elimino el armamento por completo-.

-Bueno, eso no importa, porque Krakis sigue siendo muy superior a ti, prepárate para ser destruido-.

-No tan rápido, porque ahora que estamos jugando con el dado, antes de cada batalla debes lanzarlo y dependiendo de lo que salga entonces sabrás que hacer-.

-No jugare un juego de niños-.

-Lo siento, pero si no lanzas el dado tu Krakis no podrá atacarme-.

-Insecto insolente-Jill se estaba poniendo furioso, pero decidió lanzar el dado y obtuvo un 5-si, un 5 debe ser bueno-.

-Lamento decepcionarte, pero cuando sale 5 el nivel de poder de tu criatura disminuye hasta la mitad-.

-¿Qué has dicho? Eso no tiene lógica-.

-Lo lamento, pero esas son las reglas-dijo Duke sonriendo, mientras Krakis comenzaba a debilitarse lentamente-¿y que harás ahora?-pregunto Duke, mientras Jill apretaba los dientes furioso, ahora Krakis estaba indefenso, a menos que el dado predijera otra cosa-bien, es mi turno de lanzar-el dado volvió a saltar y al caer al suelo salió un 6-bien, mala suerte para ti amigo, cuando sale un 6 el nivel de poder de Orkon se duplica-.

-¡Oh no!-.

-¡Oh si, Orkon ataca con tu golpe de furia!-.

La espada de Orkon comenzó a brillar de un intenso color plateado y golpeo a Krakis, devolviéndolo a su forma de esfera.

-¡Krakis!-.

-¡Krakis ya no puede continuar, Duke del universo Yugioh es el ganador!-.

-No puede ser ¿Cómo pude perder ante un débil humano?-.

-La próxima vez concéntrate en el duelo en lugar de mirar a tus compañeros con odio-dijo Duke y regreso a su espacio.

Jill también lo hizo-Mil disculpas por mi derrota emperador-.

-Se ve que eres un inútil-dijo Kazarina-aunque me pregunto ¿Qué quiso decir con ver con odio a tus aliados?-.

-Lo mismo me pregunto yo-dijo Barodius fríamente y Jill palideció.

Cuando Duke volvió con sus amigos, se encontró con la sorpresa de estaban hablando, al parecer, ninguno había visto el duelo y lo mismo ocurrió en el universo bakugan.

-Oigan ¿me perdí de algo?-.

-Bueno, Atem nos estaba diciendo que ha formado una alianza con Dan y sus amigos-dijo Yugi.

-¿Una alianza?-.

-Así es, ya que al parecer necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible, después de todo, en este torneo hay muchos peligros y debemos unirnos todos los que podamos-Atem miro a Kaiba-¿Qué me dices tú Kaiba?-.

-No estoy interesado en formar parte de tu insignificante alianza, pero si de esa forma tengo más posibilidades en llegar a la siguiente ronda entonces eso esta bien para mí-.

-Es bueno saberlo, también debemos decirle a los del universo Shaman King, Digimon, Pokemon y….-.

-Olvídate del de Dino Rey-dijo Kaiba-ahí solo hay basuras-.

Al tiempo, Dan les explicaba a sus amigos sobre la alianza y muchos estuvieron de acuerdo, pues después de ver a Yubel, Barodius y Hao decidieron que lo mejor era unirse para enfrentarlos, la reina Halakthy estaba al tanto, pero no debía intervenir.

-¡Y ahora llego el turno de Yoh del universo Shaman King vs J.P. del universo Digimon!-.

**Continuara…**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 12, espero les haya gustado, así como la alianza del mal se esta formando, también la alianza del bien, en el próximo capítulo tendremos un pequeño descanso para que todos los participantes se relajen y coman algo._

**Paulinitte: **_vaya, te cambiaste el nombre de usuario, me gusta, gracias por tu opinión, aunque yo creo que los dioses vencerían a todos sin problemas, tienes razón, nada es imposible, especialmente si el oponente es alguien formidable. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_no tienes nada que agradecer, realmente me alegra saber que ya están en mejores condiciones, aunque también me entristece que aun no puedo ver al gran Piccolo en tu fic, respecto a tu pregunta, no tengo la menor idea, todos los combates son al azar, en serio, hasta yo me he sorprendido con los que han participado hasta ahora, en mi opinión, los dioses derrotarían al espíritu de fuego. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_gracias por las aclaraciones, respecto a la derrota del fantasma a manos de un perro, debes saber que nada es imposible. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Iron Mario: **_ya veo, pero como explique no lo encontré, respecto a Max, no creo que a alguien le cayera bien, y respecto a los dioses egipcios, yo pienso que su mayor amenaza serían Yubel y Bakura, pues son los emisarios de Zork, además de Dartz. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Terminex: **_no tengo ni idea de cuando empezara la segunda ronda, ya que aun faltan muchos participantes y se viene un poco de descanso, pero si, tú batalla será la primera en la segunda ronda ¿nervioso? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_eso depende de quien sea tú próximo oponente, todo depende de eso, pero como en la primera ronda, muchos no pasaran a la tercera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_bueno, lo más lógico ahora sería que Vertexx apareciera detrás de Wilda y lo atacara, para luego continuar su combate, eso sería lo más obvio, pero también podrías hacer que apareciera y desapareciera lanzando sus potentes ataques. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_gracias, soy justo e imparcial, pero cuando se trata de dos OC no se cual escoger para avanzar, por eso hago un poco de trampa y aun no lo se, solo reza porque no sea Bakura. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Paulinitte y Anónimo, junto mis cordiales saludos a Toaneo07, Moon-9215, Iron Mario, Terminex, Nanashi No Gombee y Zeus.**_

_**Nos vemos…el viernes….**_


	13. Hora del almuerzo

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, después de tantas batallas, es hora de darles un pequeño descanso a todos los participantes para que coman algo, se relajen y hagan lo que les de la gana, excepto pelear entre si, pero primero se debe terminar con el combate que quedo pendiente, entre J.P. del universo Digimon vs Yoh del universo Shaman King._

_Y ahora el capítulo 13._

**Cap. 13 Hora del almuerzo.**

-Más vale que ganes-le advirtió Anna a Yoh-para de esa forma tener el deseo y todos los lujos que merecemos-.

-Descuida Anna, daré mi mejor esfuerzo-dijo Yoh sonriendo-¿estas listo Amidamaru?-.

-Por supuesto, amo Yoh-.

Yoh y J.P. subieron a la plataforma, mientras JP sonreía de manera emocionada, esta era su oportunidad de demostrar quien era y estaba más que listo.

-¡Buena suerte JP!-le deseo su amiga Zoe, haciendo que JP se sonrojara, mientras sonreía de manera soñadora.

-Muy bien, esta victoria será para ti Zoe ¡Digispirit! ¡Digievolucionar a MetalKabuterimon!-.

-Vaya, eso es realmente sorprendente-dijo Yoh-pero yo también tengo mis trucos ¡Yo te invoco Amidamaru!-Amidamaru hizo su aparición, listo para la batalla, como el honorable guerrero samurái que era.

-Vaya, un samurái-dijo Mokuba emocionado.

-Hasta ahora es el único fantasma que en verdad me ha impresionado, además de esa criatura de fuego-dijo Kaiba seriamente.

Amidamaru y MetalKabuterimon se miraron directamente a los ojos, por un instante ninguno hizo ni dijo nada, fue cuando MetalKabuterimon comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia el honorable samurái.

-Prepárate Amidamaru-.

-Estoy listo amo Yoh-.

MetalKabuterimon y Amidamaru quedaron frente a frente, nuevamente, ninguno hizo ni dijo nada, siendo MetalKabuterimon.

-Admito que estoy impresionado, más por el hecho de que eres un samurái, bien, estoy más que impresionado-dijo, para luego comenzar-pues yo soy el guerrero del trueno ¿realmente crees poder vencer al trueno? El poder del trueno, la fuerza del trueno, la valentía del trueno, la rapidez del trueno, la destrucción del trueno, la furia del trueno, el corazón del trueno, la luz del trueno, el impacto del trueno ¿eh? Dime ¿crees poder vencer al trueno?-.

-Bueno aquí esta mi respuesta-dijo Amidamaru lanzando un potente golpe con su puño justo en el rostro de MetalKabuterimon, lo siguiente que el digimon vio fue una serie de estrellas, para luego caer al suelo y regresar a ser JP.

-¡Han pasado 30 segundos, Yoh del universo Shaman King es el ganador!-.

Se hizo un silencio cómico, mientras los amigos de JP, más especialmente Zoe miraban a su compañero con los ojos entrecerrados y una gota sobre sus cabezas.

-Que tonto-dijo Zoe.

Los hermanos Kaiba también estaban algo decepcionados, bueno, Mokuba más que Kaiba-Cielos, yo esperaba un gran combate-.

-A mí me parece lamentable, ese chico tiene un gran poder, pero no se lo merece-dijo Kaiba fríamente.

-Por una vez estoy de acuerdo contigo, Kaiba-dijo Joey con una gota en su cabeza.

Yoh regreso a su espacio, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada a Atem y a Dan de que aceptaba formar parte de su alianza, antes del combate, Amidamaru se acerco al faraón, quien le explico todo y sin pensarlo mucho, Yoh acepto la oferta.

-Ya tenemos otro aliado-dijo Yugi.

-Lo necesitaremos, ya que este torneo encierra un gran peligro-dijo Atem seriamente.

Cuando Yoh llego con su prometida estaba sonriendo-¿Qué te parece? Pase a la segunda ronda-.

-Bien hecho, pero tardaste mucho en vencerlo y la verdad, no teníamos que escuchar todo eso-dijo Anna fríamente.

El anciano místico volvió a donde estaba la reina Halakthy, junto con todos sus invitados, mientras la reina se levantaba de su trono y avanzaba unos pasos.

-¡Ya llevamos 51 combates, es hora de un pequeño descanso para poder disfrutar de una buena comida, espero sea del agrado de todos!-declaro y volvió a su trono.

Rápidamente, los minimoys y algunos espíritus corrieron a los distintos universos, poniendo mesas y sillas, los participantes tomaron asiento y cada uno pidió su orden, mientras los minimoys y espíritus iban y venían de un lado a otro a una gran velocidad para avisar en las cocinas y preparar todos los platillos.

**Bakugan…**

Había un total de tres mesas, en la primera estaban sentados Dan, junto con todos sus amigos, Mira y Runo estaban cada una a su lado, mientras Shun y Fabia se sentaron uno al lado del otro, Spectra habría querido que Mylene se sentara con ellos, más específicamente, con él, pero aunque la chica lo deseaba, era muy orgullosa.

En la segunda mesa se encontraba precisamente Mylene, junto con Hydron y Shadow, el príncipe estaba orgulloso por su "gran victoria", así la llamaba, mientras se burlaba de la derrota de Shadow.

En la tercera mesa estaban los gundalianos, más específicamente, Barodius y sus siervos, ya que Lena, Jessie, Zenet y Mason estaban junto con Dan, Barodius y Kazarina estaban sentados al lado del otro, mientras la emperatriz regañaba a Jill y a Stoica por su derrota, advirtiéndole a Airzer lo que le pasaría si el perdía.

**Digimon…..**

Todos los elegidos estaban en una larga mesa, Tai y Sora lado a lado, al igual que TK y Kari, Ken y Joley, Takuya y Zoe, los digimon estaban sentados en una mesa aparte solo para ellos, mientras esperaban con ansias que les llevaran sus platos llenos de deliciosa comida.

**Dino Rey…..**

Había dos mesas, en una estaba el equipo D, junto con la pandilla Alfa, mientras eran regañados por el Dr. Z y a la vez, este le pedía a Isis que ganara para poder convertirse en rey de los dinosaurios.

Mientras, los piratas espaciales estaban muy humillados, especialmente su jefe, quien trataba de ahogar sus penas en el alcohol.

-¿Desean algo de comer?-pregunto un minimoy.

-Yo no-dijo Espectro-solo tráigame una botella de vino, el mejor que tenga-.

-Yo si quiero comer-dijo Gabro-tráigame…..-y Gabro comenzó a hacer su pedido.

**Pokemon…..**

En esta dimensión, había por lo menos 3 mesas, en las cuales estaban Ash junto con sus amigos, en la primera, aunque Ash seguía preocupado por pikachu, eso no evito que comiera algo.

En la segunda mesa estaban los miembros del equipo rocket, Giovanni se sentía más que humillado, se sentía ridiculizado y ahora solo le quedaba un solo entrenador.

-Más vale que ganes James o voy a enviarte de nuevo con Jessybel-.

-Descuide jefecito, le aseguro que ganare-dijo James nervioso.

En la tercera mesa estaban los miembros del equipo galáctico, ahora solo les quedaba Mars y Cyrus confiaba en que ella ganara, pero….

-Todos aquí son muy fuertes-dijo Júpiter-no creo que tengamos oportunidad-.

-Si queremos el deseo debemos pensar en otro modo de obtenerlo-dijo Cyrus-ese es nuestro principal objetivo-.

**Shaman King….**

Solo había dos mesas en este universo, en la primera estaban Yoh y sus amigos, Anna había quitado a todos sus amigos colocándolos frente a ellos, para que ella e Yoh fueran los únicos que estaban del lado derecho de la mesa.

-Haz ganado Yoh, pero recuerda que aun queda un largo camino-.

-Descuida Anna, haré lo que pueda, pero ten en cuenta que los demás…-Anna miro a Yoh con una mirada que atemorizaría a un tiburón-haré lo que pueda-dijo Yoh con miedo.

En la segunda mesa estaban Hao y sus hombres, los que habían perdido mantenían la cabeza agachada, mientras los que ganaron alzaban sus vasos en señal de triunfo.

-Este torneo es muy divertido-dijo Hao-hay rivales más formidables de los que había en el torneo de shamanes-.

-¿Le preocupa alguno?-pregunto Opacho.

-No, me preocupan tres-dijo Hao mirando a Yoh, Atem y Drago-pero ahora que estamos con los otros villanos nuestro triunfo será seguro-.

**Yugioh…..**

En este universo había tres mesas, en la primera estaban Atem, Yugi, Tea, Joey, Tristán, incluso Kaiba, Mokuba, Duke, Serenity, Zigfried, Lyon, Rebeca, hasta Vivian, quien trato de sentarse al lado de Atem, lo que inicio un pleito entre ella y Tea.

En la segunda mesa estaban Gozaburo, Noah, Wheedle, Rex y el bandido Keith, quien seguía estático por su derrota.

Finalmente, en la tercera mesa, estaban Bakura, Yubel y Dartz, los minimoys se acercaron con mucho miedo a tomar su orden y apenas la tuvieron salieron corriendo.

-El plan va bien, al menos, por ahora-dijo Dartz.

-Mientras tengamos a los otros guerreros de nuestro lado podremos liberar a Zork muy pronto-dijo Yubel.

-¿No te preocupa que intente traicionarnos?-pregunto Bakura sonriendo con demencia.

-Si lo intentan, entonces conocerán el terrible poder del señor del reino de las sombras-.

Pasaron diez minutos y finalmente los platillos llegaron, había cosas como filetes de res, de pescado, hamburguesas, comida vegetariana, postres, sopas, refrescos, aguas de sabores, botellas de vino, entre otras cosas y no solo los participantes comían, también el público y hasta la reina Halakthy, junto con sus invitados, todo estaba delicioso, mientras se escuchaban algunas canciones.

(Nota: por si tienen curiosidad, estas son las canciones que están escuchando, todas de una gran banda conocida de Tierra Santa, están todas en Youtube, canción del pirata, caballo de Troya, Juana de Arco, Drácula, la caja de Pandora y mi favorita personal, el corazón del guerrero, con un video dedicado al padre de Goku, Bardock, en su rebelión contra Freezer).

Mientras todos comían escuchaban las canciones, algunos comenzaron a hacer movimientos involuntarios con sus cuerpos, atrapados por el ritmo.

-¿Quién creen que vaya a ganar?-pregunto Fabia a sus amigos.

-Pues claro que yo-dijo Dan muy seguro.

-¿Estas seguro? ¿No te preocupa Barodius, ni esos tipos llamados Hao y Yubel?-pregunto Mira algo preocupada.

-Bueno, estoy seguro de que serán enemigos muy formidables, pero estoy seguro que Drago puede con ellos-.

-No deberías confiarte Dan, además, no olvides que también esta Atem y ese shaman llamado Yoh-dijo Drago.

-¿No crees poder vencerlos?-.

-No estoy seguro, pero recuerda que nos aliamos con ellos, solo por si Barodius y sus nuevos amigos intentan algo-.

-Tienes razón, creo que me dejo llevar mucho por la emoción-Dan continuo devorando su comida.

En todos los universos había algunos participantes que comían como si no lo hubieran hecho en días, tales como Dan, Max, el Dr. Z, Úrsula, Xánder, Ed, Takuya, JP, Ash, Jessie, James, Butch, Cassidy, HoroHoro, Chocolove, Ryu, Joey y Tristán, eran quienes más comían.

-Esto esta delicioso-dijo Joey con la boca llena.

Halakthy disfrutada de un filete de res, la reina tenía muy buenos modales, mientras sus acompañantes disfrutaban cada uno de un platillo diferente.

-¿No es demasiado mayor para comer eso?-pregunto Gennai cuando Salomo se preparo para darle una mordida a una gran hamburguesa.

-Si, puedo ser viejo, pero hasta los viejos tienen antojos por algo como esto debes en cuando-dijo dándole una mordida.

Entre el público también había mucho movimiento de quijadas, ya que todos estaban hambrientos, pero al mismo tiempo, deseaban que continuaran muy pronto, ese torneo era un gran espectáculo.

Entre los villanos, algunos solo tomaban un poco de vino, mientras disfrutaban de una buena y deliciosa comida, Jill recibía constantes comentarios humillantes de parte de Kazarina, pero solo podía aguantarse.

Muchos villanos trataban de olvidar su humillación hediéndose en la bebida, por lo que tuvieron que intervenir algunos minimoys para controlarlos un poco.

-Este torneo esta comenzando a ponerse interesante-dijo Bakura-puedo darme cuenta de que hay muchos rivales formidables-.

-Cierto, estoy seguro de que al final tendremos un gran espectáculo-dijo Dartz.

-Nuestra prioridad no es este torneo, sino liberar a mi padre, mientras tengamos el apoyo de los otros villanos la misión será más fácil de realizar-dijo Yubel.

-¿Qué hay del faraón? Sabes que intentara detenernos-dijo Bakura sonriendo divertido.

-Lo se, es por eso que tenemos que deshacernos de él y de sus amigos, así como de Dan Kuso, Drago e Yoh Azakura lo más pronto posible-.

Los participantes continuaron disfrutando de la comida y de las charlas, realmente era bueno relajarse un poco, aunque también les emocionaba que continuaran pronto.

-¿Quién crees que gane, Seto?-pregunto Mokuba.

-El ganador de este torneo no me interesa, lo único que quiero es enfrentarme a Atem-el aludido volteo a verlo-así es, tal vez me has vencido en el pasado, pero esta vez no tendrás a los dioses egipcios ni a Exodia para ayudarte-.

-No los necesito para vencerte, Kaiba-dijo Atem sonriendo.

-Eso ya lo veremos, porque para tu información ahora tengo una carta que es muy superior a mi Máximo Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules-.

-¿En serio?-.

-Por supuesto, pero por el momento no sabrás de que se trata, hasta que llegue mi turno lo verás-.

-Vaya, veo que Kaiba no ha cambiado-dijo Pegasus-sigue empeñado en querer vencer al faraón, cuando este lo ha derrotado una y otra vez, francamente es decepcionante-.

-Mejor cuida tu lengua Pegasus, porque esta vez hasta tu inútil mundo de caricaturas será reducido a nada-.

-Me emocionan tus palabras, pero eso ya lo veremos-.

-Pero ¿Qué hay de Bakura y sus aliados? ¿No te preocupan, faraón?-pregunto Yugi.

-Por supuesto que me preocupan, al parecer siguen con sus deseos de liberar a Zork, es por eso que deben ser eliminados cuanto antes-.

-¿Y sus nuevos aliados?-pregunto Tea.

-Aun no se que pensar al respecto, pero si puedo sentir un gran poder en ellos, es por eso que debemos aliarnos con los peleadores y shamanes, también debemos invitar a los de los otros universos-.

-Pues, en mi opinión, Yubel y sus amigos no tenían deseos de invitar a esos tipos llamados piratas espaciales, pandilla Alfa, equipo Rocket y equipo galáctico-dijo Joey.

-Me imagino que el nivel que tienen es muy bajo y no hablo de sus poderes-.

-¿Entonces de que?-pregunto Tristán confundido.

-Me refiero a su maldad, es muy pequeña en comparación con los otros, por eso es que debemos tener más cuidado con ellos-.

-¿Les gustaría algún postre?-pregunto un minimoy.

-Si, yo quiero un enorme pedazo de pastel de chocolate-dijo Tristán.

-Lo mismo para mí-dijo Joey.

De la comida a los postres, todo estaba exquisito, los postres que se sirvieron eran pasteles de todos los sabores posibles, helados, gelatinas, banana Split, entre otras cosas, todo estaba delicioso.

-¿Podría traerme otro?-pregunto Dan tras comer ya tres pedazos de pastel de chocolate.

-Dan, ya has comido mucho-dijo Drago.

-Para mí no es mucho-dijo Dan dándole una mordida a su nuevo pedazo, mientras Mira se reía.

Salomo pidió un banana Split, lo que llamo la atención de sus acompañantes, pero le provoco una sonrisa a la reina Halakthy.

-En serio ¿eso no le hará daño, señor?-pregunto Cinthya.

-Como dije antes, puedo ser viejo, pero aun tengo la energía de un joven de 20 años-Salomo se agacho un poco para poder tomar un poco de su postre y se escucho el sonido de algo rompiéndose-¡Ay, mi espalda!-los demás invitados se alteraron, pero Halakthy puso su dedo índice en la espalda de Salomo y el anciano se sintió mucho mejor-gracias-.

-No tiene que dármelas, solo tenga más cuidado-.

-Si, lo tendré-.

-Disculpe alteza-intervino el anciano místico-pero ¿en cuanto tiempo podremos continuar?-.

Halakthy se quedo pensando un momento y finalmente decidió-Muy bien, anuncia que continuaremos dentro de 10 minutos, eso les dará tiempo de terminar y relajarse un poco-.

-Entendido-de esa forma, el anciano místico anuncio lo que la reina le indico.

-Este torneo comenzara de nuevo dentro de 10 minutos-dijo Kazarina-¿Quién cree que sea el siguiente, mi emperador?-.

-No lo se, pero ya estoy cansándome de esperar-dijo Barodius.

-Lo mismo digo-dijo Dharak-y parece que Yubel esta pensando lo mismo-.

Lo que Dharak decía era cierto, pues la diabólica princesa estaba comenzando a dar señales de enfado, pero solo le quedaba ser paciente.

Mientras, los participantes que aun no habían terminado comenzaron a comer con mayor rapidez, mientras sus amigos los veían con cara de asco.

-Que pocos modales tienen-dijo Anna con frialdad.

Kaiba se levanto de su asiento, llamando la atención de Mokuba-¿Qué sucede Seto?-.

-Este torneo esta a punto de continuar, debo estar alerta por si mencionan mi nombre-dijo simplemente.

-Lo que digas-.

De esa forma, los diez minutos pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todos los participantes esperaban ser los siguientes en subir y demostrar sus habilidades, aunque muchos aun no tenían idea del riesgo que había en ese torneo.

-¡Bien, espero que hayan disfrutado su almuerzo, porque es hora de continuar con el torneo, buena suerte a los participantes que quedan!-declaro la reina Halakthy-anciano místico, si fuera tan amable-.

-Entendido alteza-.

Las gemas comenzaron a girar a gran velocidad, mientras los participantes que aun no pasaban esperaban ansioso.

-Que ya sea yo, por favor-rogaba Joey a los cielos.

Halakthy detuvo las gemas y saco dos, las cuales se acercaron al anciano místico, quien leyó los nombres escritos.

-¡Bien, es el turno de James del universo Pokemon vs Alice del universo Bakugan!-.

-Ay rayos-dijo Joey cayéndose de espaldas, mientras Kaiba apretaba los dientes molesto.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 13, espero les haya gustado y hayan disfrutado su almuerzo, porque ya es hora de continuar y el siguiente combate no va a durar mucho que digamos, así que los OC que faltan estén preparados._

**Paulinitte: **_Hydron es más bien un niño malcriado, como dijo Atem, no sabe ser un líder, te deseo buena suerte en tus exámenes y quien sabe, tal vez llegues a ser una pintora famosa como Dan Vince o una caricaturista famosa como Pepo, el gran creador de Condorito. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_no lo se, ya que aun faltan muchos participantes en la primera ronda, pero recuerda que tu próxima oponente será nada menos que Yubel y ella no es ninguna debilucha, será mejor que vayas con cuidado o podrías terminar muy mal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_en este momento solo hubo una batalla para darles tiempo de comer algo y de descansar, pero en el próximo capítulo continúan los combates, así que no te lo pierdas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_me alegra que te gustara el ataque y respecto a Kaiba, no te lo tomes tan personal, ya que todo lo dice esta lleno de veneno, al único que trata bien es a Mokuba. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Terminex: **_claro que tienes posibilidades, solo recuerda que Luchist es de los mejores guerreros de Hao, por eso debes tener mucho cuidado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Escarlata, Nina y Joe: **_felicidades por haber pasado a la segunda ronda Escarlata, pero recuerda que los siguientes oponentes son más fuertes y nuevamente lo siento Joe, pero fue tu suerte pelear contra Yubel, y ella no es una enemiga ordinaria. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_no lo se, recuerda que todo es al azar, no tengo idea de quien sea el próximo en participar, hasta yo me sorprendo de los nombres que salen. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Paulinitte, Anónimo, Escarlata y Nina, junto mis cordiales saludos a Nanashi No Gombee, Moon-9215, Terminex, Joe y Toaneo07.**_

_**Nos vemos….el domingo…**_


	14. Reinicio

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, después de un momento de relajación y de comer algo, ha llegado el momento de continuar con el torneo, empezando con el combate que quedo pendiente, el cual no durara mucho que digamos._

_Y ahora el capítulo 14._

**Cap. 14 Reinicio.**

Alice y James subieron a la plataforma, el miembro del equipo rocket solo sonreía, mientras sacaba una rosa y hablaba en un tono muy altanero.

-¿Qué le pasa a ese tipo?-pregunto Dan confundido.

-Creo que solo intenta impresionar-dijo Drago.

-Muy bien, es hora de que conozcas a mi Pokemon ¡Yo te elijo Wheezing!-wheezing hizo su aparición listo para la batalla, mientras Alice solo suspiraba, ella habría preferido que James se rindiera, pero al no hacerlo solo le dejaba una opción.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Alfa Hydranoid Darkus!-.

-¡Ya estoy listo, Alice!-.

Aunque James se asusto, recordó la amenaza de su jefe y decidió continuar-Como dije antes no te temo ¡Wheezing ataque de gas venenoso!-.

Wheezing comenzó a liberar su gas, cuando Hydranoid lo aplasto con su pata-No fumar-le dijo con un tono burlesco, cuando retiro su pata, wheezing estaba inconsciente.

-¡Wheezing ya no puede pelear, Alice del universo bakugan es la ganadora!-.

James se quedo estático, al igual que el resto de sus compañeros, mientras Giovanni apretaba los dientes y los puños, esa había sido la derrota más humillante que su equipo había tenido hasta ahora, descartando la huida de Arbok.

-¡Ay no, el jefe me va a matar!-.

-Eso fue muy sencillo-dijo Alice recuperando a Hydranoid.

-Creo que le habría sido mejor rendirse-dijo Hydranoid.

Cuando James volvió a su universo, recibió muchos regaños de parte de su jefe y Jessie, quien le recordó aquella ocasión en que lucharon con un Gastli y su Kofin fue vencido del mismo modo que en ese momento.

-¡Bien, es hora de continuar, que suban Kazarina del universo Bakugan vs Anna del universo Shaman King!-.

-Bueno, creo que es tu turno Anna-dijo Yoh sonriendo.

-Cierto, pero yo solo abandono-declaro Anna con frialdad, ante la confusión de su prometido-mi objetivo era asegurarme de que pasaras a la siguiente ronda, ya lo hiciste, por eso ya no es necesario que participe-.

-Lo que digas-dijo Yoh no muy convencido por lo que Anna dijo.

-¡Por abandono, Kazarina del universo Bakugan es la ganadora!-.

-¡Ha! Realmente fue muy sencillo-dijo Kazarina sonriendo.

-Cierto, pero yo hubiera preferido un gran combate-dijo Lumagrow decepcionado.

-¡Continuamos con el siguiente combate, el cual será entre Joey del universo Yugioh vs Jessie del universo Bakugan!-.

-¡Por fin, llego mi turno!-exclamo Joey entusiasmado.

-Esto tiene que ser una broma, hasta un duelista de segunda clase como Wheeler peleara antes que yo-dijo Kaiba con frialdad.

-¿A quien llamaste duelista de segunda clase?-exploto Joey, mientras era detenido por Duke y Tristán, al tiempo que miraba a Kaiba con ganas de matarlo, fue cuando Tea intervino.

-Joey, si no subes te descalificaran-.

-Oh, es cierto-Joey subió a la plataforma y miro a Jessie-discúlpame por hacerte esperar-.

-Si hubieras tardado más yo habría sido declarado ganador, pero que clase de victoria sería esa para un peleador como yo-.

Joey miro a Jessie con un signo de interrogación en su cabeza-¿Qué dijiste?-.

Jessie solo sonrió-Ahora solo importa que el espectáculo empiece y este noble artista debe dar lo mejor de si-.

-Ya deja de hablar y comencemos-exigió Plitheon.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Plitheon Ventus!-.

-¡Alguien va a salir muy lastimado!-.

-Que gallinota-dijo Joey impresionado, algo que molesto a Plitheon.

-¡No soy una gallina, soy un feroz bakugan, veamos que tienes tú!-.

-Si insiste, ya que eres un ave gigante entonces daré lo mejor de mí usando a una de mis mejores cartas ¡Adelante, dragón de los ojos rojos!-.

El legendario dragón negro de ojos rojos hizo su aparición rugiendo ferozmente, listo para el combate, mientras Plitheon se preparaba.

-¡Muy bien Plitheon es hora de dar comienzo a la batalla! ¡Poder activado: Impacto verde!-.

-¡Buena elección Jessie!-exclamo Plitheon, mientras comenzaba a disparar pequeños misiles de color verde.

-Ese chico es muy extraño-dijo Salomo.

-Cierto, pero realmente sabe actuar-admitió la reina Halakthy.

Los misiles de Plitheon golpearon al dragón negro, quien casi cae al suelo, pero logro mantenerse de pie y sus ojos rojos miraron a Plitheon con furia, señal de que ese ataque no le había gustado para nada.

-¡Bien ojos rojos, es hora de atacar, rayo de fuego infernal!-.

Ojos rojos lanzo una bola de fuego que tenía pequeños relámpagos negros, el ataque se impacto en Plitheon, justo en su abdomen y el bakugan ventus cayó al suelo, cuando estaba levantándose recibió un golpe de la cola de ojos rojos.

-¡Plitheon!-.

-Descuida, estoy bien, pero muy molesto-.

-Bien, creo que es hora de comenzar a usar cartas mágicas-dijo Joey-¡Activo la carta mágica garras de dragón, la cual aumentara la fuerza de ataque de ojos rojos!-declaro Joey, mientras las garras de ojos rojos se volvían de metal y el feroz dragón rugió con más ferocidad.

-Cielos, ese dragón no solo es poderoso, sino también imponente, realmente es un digno oponente-dijo Jessie sosteniendo su libro e invocando el armamento-¡Armamento instalado!-.

Plitheon recibió su armamento, lo que aumento su poder y ahora estaba más que listo para enfrentarse al poderoso dragón de ojos rojos.

-Vaya, esos armamentos son geniales-dijo Joey impresionado.

-Que humano tan patético, se impresiona con algo tan simple, démosle algo de lo que en verdad se impresione, Jessie-.

-Estoy de acuerdo Plitheon ¡Poder de armamento activado: Turbina tornado!-.

Las turbinas del armamento de Plitheon comenzaron a girar y lanzaron una potente ráfaga de aire, la cual tomo la forma de un tornado, el ataque fue directo hacia ojos rojos, quien se puso en guardia.

-¡No te aceleres amigo! ¡Carta de trampa activada: el copión!-una carta de trampa comenzó a brillar, mientras el huracán finalmente alcanzaba a ojos rojos.

-¿Qué les pareció eso?-pregunto Plitheon, para luego-¿Qué?-.

Cuando todo se calmo, el legendario dragón negro de ojos rojos reapareció, pero no solo con sus garras metálicas, sino además…

-¿Qué rayos?-exclamo Dan.

-Tiene el armamento de Plitheon-termino Drago.

Efectivamente, ojos rojos llevaba conectado el armamento de Plitheon, para asombro del bakugan y de Jessie, quien se quedo impactado con lo que sus ojos veían.

-¿Cómo es que tiene el armamento de Plitheon?-cuestiono.

-Simple, la carta trampa del copión me permite copiar cualquier tipo de poder que uses durante el combate y eso incluye a tu famoso armamento, debo admitirlo, se ve muy bien en ojos rojos ¿no crees?-.

Jessie apretó los dientes, mientras Plitheon respondía-¡Aunque tengas mi armamento eso no significa que puedas vencerme!-.

-¡Es justo lo que significa, ahora ojos rojos, ataca con tornado de fuego infernal!-.

Las turbinas comenzaron a girar, mientras ojos rojos preparaba su ataque de fuego, cuando las turbinas dispararon el tornado, ojos rojos lanzo su llama y el tornado se convirtió en fuego, golpeando a Plitheon directamente.

-¡Agh!-.

-¡Plitheon!-grito Jessie, mientras Plitheon regresaba a su forma de esfera-Plitheon-.

-¡Plitheon ya no puede continuar, Joey del universo Yugioh es el ganador!-.

-Vaya, Joey si que ha mejorado mucho-dijo Yugi muy impresionado por la gran victoria de su amigo.

-Y aun puede mejorar mucho más-dijo Atem.

Jessie tomo a Plitheon y Joey se acerco, para la sorpresa del gundaliano, Joey estaba sonriendo, pero no era una sonrisa burlona, era una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

-Hiciste un gran trabajo, diste muy buena pelea, pero yo tampoco quería perder-dijo tendiéndole la mano, por un instante, Jessie no supo que hacer, pero luego estrecho la mano de Joey en medio de los aplausos del público.

-Jessie debe de estar muy orgulloso-dijo Ren-después de todo, dio lo mejor de si-.

-Al igual que Plitheon-dijo Linehalt.

-¡Ahora continuamos con la batalla entre Zoe del universo Dino Rey vs Henry del universo Digimon!-.

-Es nuestro turno, Terriermon-dijo Henry sonriéndole a su amigo.

-Estoy listo, Henry-.

Zoe subió a la plataforma, mientras sus amigos le deseaban buena suerte, pero tampoco ignoraban el hecho de que los demás participantes eran sumamente poderosos.

-Bien, lanza tu primero-dijo Henry sonriendo.

-¡Dino Fase! ¡Parasaurolophus ataca!-Paris hizo su aparición, rugiendo ferozmente.

-¿Qué opinas Terriermon?-.

-Por sus armaduras creo que lo mejor será digievolucionar hasta el ultra nivel-.

-Esto de acuerdo-.

-¡Terriermon digievolucionar a Gargomon! ¡Gargomon Ultradigievolucionar a Rapidmon!-.

-Veo que esas criaturas tienen una extraña manera de evolucionar, tengo que ser cuidadosa ¡Amplificador elemental, dino lector encendido!-Paris obtuvo su armadura, con la cual ya estaba lista para atacar-¡Ataque de la naturaleza!-Paris lanzo un rayo de color verde contra Rapidmon, quien desapareció en el aire-¿Qué? ¿A dónde se fue?-.

-¡Aquí estoy!-declaro Rapidmon apareciendo detrás de Paris y pateándola con todas sus fuerzas, lo que provoco que Paris saliera de la plataforma.

-¡Ay no, Paris!-.

-¡Salió de la plataforma, Henry del universo Digimon es el ganador!-.

-Bien hecho Rapidmon-.

-No fue nada-.

Zoe volvió a su universo, donde una vez más, el Dr. Z estaba llorando, su sueño de convertirse en rey de los dinosaurios se estaba alejando cada vez más y más, el universo Dino Rey iba muy mal hasta ahora, solo uno había conseguido avanzar, si creían que el universo Pokemon estaba mal, el de Dino Rey estaba mucho peor.

-¡Bien, es el turno de Sheir del universo Dino Rey vs Serenity del universo Yugioh!-.

-Bueno, creo que es mi turno-dijo Serenity.

-Buena suerte hermanita-le deseo Joey, mientras Sheir subía a la plataforma.

_-"Ese universo es poderoso, pero al menos me toca contra una niña que no parece muy fuerte, creo que esto será fácil"-_sacando una carta-¡Adelante Megalosaurio!-.

Un megalosaurio hizo su aparición rugiendo ferozmente, mientras Serenity aun estaba escogiendo su carta, finalmente decidió cual usaría.

-¡Yo escojo a la valiente Joan!-.

El espíritu inspirado en la noble y valiente Juana de Arco hizo su aparición, mientras blandía su espada lista para la batalla.

-Ni creas que le temo a tu pequeña guerrera, voy a hacer que desaparezca con un poderoso ataque de mi flama ¡Golpe de calor!-el megalosaurio lanzo un potente disparo de fuego contra la valiente Joan, quien lo detuvo solo con su espada-¿Qué?-.

-Me parece que estas subestimando mucho a la valiente Joan y ese es un error que estas a punto de pagar ¡Ataca con sable de la justicia!-.

La valiente Joan se lanzo contra el megalosaurio, mientras dos alas de ángel aparecían en su espalda, al tiempo que su espada comenzaba a brillar con un gran destello blanco, finalmente, la valiente Joan golpeo al megalosaurio justo en el estomago, lo que provoco que lanzara un rugido de dolor para luego regresar a ser solo una carta.

-¡Serenity del universo Yugioh es la ganadora!-.

-¡Esa es mi hermanita!-grito Joey contento, mientras Sheir apretaba los dientes y sus puños, había sido derrotada de una manera muy fácil y se sentía totalmente humillada.

-Ya puede bajar señorita-le informo el anciano místico y Sheir bajo de la plataforma-¡Bien, es el turno de Niah del universo Bakugan vs Jake del universo Bakugan!-.

-Que fuerte, llego mi turno y contra una peleadora bakugan-dijo Jake emocionado.

-Buena suerte, Jake-le deseo Dan a su amigo.

-Descuida, Dan el galán, con un poco de suerte lograre pasar a la siguiente ronda-dijo Jake entusiasmado.

-Vaya, no me imaginaba que Jake también estaría participando en este torneo-dijo Kazarina algo impresionada.

Niah vestía un enterizo color negro (o sea blusa strapless y shorts cortos, pero sin separarse en la cintura), un cinturón morado, los botines negros, una cinta negra en la entrepierna x) con algunos detalles, unos guantes mas arriba de los codos color negro con una cinta morada encima en ambas muñecas, el cabello algo ondulado en las puntas y suelto pero sin las pintas moradas y ahora negro-azul en su totalidad.

-Señorita, le deseo la mejor de las suertes-dijo Jake sonriendo.

-Digo lo mismo-.

-¡Carta portal lista! ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Coredem Subterra!-.

-¡Es hora de probar mis habilidades en este torneo!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Epic Infernus Darkus!-.

-¡Ya estoy listo!-.

Infernus llevaba una armadura alto relieve color plata en su cuerpo alas de apariencia ruda y pesada un símbolo extraño en su pecho, mas musculoso, las crines largas en capas color blanco platino al igual que su cola larga y platinada.

-Que fuerte, que bakugan tan impresionante-.

-Creo que esta batalla no será nada fácil-dijo Coredem.

Infernus se lanzo contra Coredem en una poderosa embestida y lo derribo con todas sus fuerzas, pero rápidamente se levanto listo para contraatacar.

-¡Poder activado: Mega puño!-.

Los puños de Coredem comenzaron a brillar y lanzo varios golpes contra Infernus, quien los esquivaba con suma facilidad y los que lo golpeaban no le hacían el menor daño, gracias a su poderosa armadura.

-¡Ni siquiera lo he rasguñado!-exclamo preocupado.

-¡Poder activado: Velocidad año luz!-.

Con una velocidad impresionante, Infernus volvió a embestir a Coredem, quien esta vez cayó al suelo pesadamente y se quedo ahí un buen rato, pero se levanto listo para continuar, Jake se dio cuenta de que debía usar el armamento.

-¡Armamento instalado! ¡Poder de armamento activado: Golpe de gran martillo!-.

Coredem lanzo el ataque con su armamento, pero Niah estaba más que preparada, después de todo, ella quería continuar en el torneo sin importar nada.

-¡Poder activado: Niebla!-.

Infernus abrió su boca y soplo una densa niebla que cubrió la plataforma, por lo que el ataque de Coredem falló, ya que Infernus desapareció por completo.

-¿Qué? ¿A dónde se fue?-.

-Ten cuidado Coredem-dijo Jake preocupado.

-¡Poder activado: Rayo de espejo!-.

Varios rayos aparecieron de diferentes direcciones golpeando a Coredem con fuerza, el bakugan subterra cayó al suelo pesadamente y volvió a su forma de esfera.

-¡Coredem!-.

-¡Coredem ya no puede pelear, Niah del universo Bakugan es la ganadora!-.

-Cielos, no puedo creer que perdí-dijo Jake, pero sonrió al ver a Niah tan feliz por haber pasado a la siguiente ronda.

-Pobre Jake-dijo Dan.

-Debe sentirse orgulloso, hizo lo mejor que pudo, él y Coredem-dijo Drago-no hay nada de que avergonzarse-.

-¡Continuamos con Seth del universo Dino Rey vs Jun del universo Shaman King!-.

Seth y Jun subieron a la plataforma, Jun podía ver que ese sujeto era muy diferente a los demás participantes de la otra dimensión, ya que su actitud calmada y analítica le daba a entender que era quizás el guerrero más poderoso de esa dimensión, de algo podía estar segura, esa batalla no iba a ser nada fácil.

-Supongo que piensas que me derrotaras fácilmente, como ocurrió con los otros-dijo Seth con tranquilidad.

-Por el contrario, puedo darme cuenta de que eres muy diferente a todos los demás participantes de esa dimensión, estoy segura que no serás para nada fácil de vencer-.

-Eso es cierto, adelante, saca a tu compañero-.

-Bien, ve Lee Pain Long!-.

El peleador más famoso de Japón, al menos, de la dimensión Shaman King, hizo su aparición listo para la batalla, mientras Seth sonreía.

-Muy bien, comencemos con esta batalla ¡Ve T-rex negro!-.

El experimento más gran de Seth, el gigante Tyrannosaurio rex negro hizo su aparición, rugiendo ferozmente en medio de una potente explosión de fuego, muchos de los otros participantes se mostraron asombrados.

-Hasta ahora es la única criatura decente de ese mundo-dijo Kaiba con frialdad.

-No lo creo, Seto-dijo Mokuba-porque ese chico llamado Isis si que era bueno-.

-Para mí era igual que los otros, además de que su adversario tampoco era la gran cosa-.

La batalla comenzó, mientras Lee Pain Long atacaba al Tyrannosaurio con una potente patada justo en la quijada, pero mientras el dinosaurio salió ileso, el peleador sintió como si su pie se pusiera en llamas.

-¿Qué rayos?-.

-No debes tratar de golpear a mi Tyrannosaurio negro, ya que todo su cuerpo es como lava ardiendo-dijo Seth sonriendo.

-Eso quiere decir que los ataques cuerpo a cuerpo no servirán de mucho-dijo Yugi.

-También significa que ese guerrero esta en problemas, ya que por lo que se ve esa es su especialidad-dijo Atem.

Al como Atem dijo, Lee Pain Long comenzó a retroceder, pues toda su especialidad es el ataque cuerpo a cuerpo, así que no podía hacer mucho para atacar a ese feroz dinosaurio, Seth pensó lo mismo, pero él no era un cobarde.

Así que Seth hizo que el Tyrannosaurio lanzara un potente rugido, lo suficientemente alto para aturdir a Lee Pain Long, quien en ese estado, no pudo ver que el dinosaurio lanzaba un golpe con su cola, lo que lo saco de la plataforma.

-¡Salió de la plataforma, Seth del universo Dino Rey es el ganador!-.

-Vaya, ese tipo si que es astuto-dijo Tristán.

-Además no fue una pelea justa-dijo Joey-un artista marcial vs un dinosaurio ¿Qué oportunidad tenía?-.

-¡Y ahora es el turno de Gus del universo Bakugan vs Ikki del universo Bakugan!-.

Ambos peleadores escucharon su nombre y se prepararon para su batalla.

**Continuara…**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 14, espero les haya gustado, los combates de la primera ronda continúan, con la victoria de muchos grandes guerreros y el abandono de otros que sabían que no tendrían oportunidad, en fin, aun le queda mucho a la primera ronda, así que no se pierdan lo que sigue._

**Infinita: **_bueno, ya no tienes que esperar, pues ya tuviste tu participación y pasaste a la segunda ronda, muchas felicidades por tu victoria, pero aun quedan muchos guerreros formidables, así que no debes confiarte. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_gracias, me alegra que te gustara. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**AkiraKazami97: **_no me lo tomes a mal, pero tu papá tiene razón, estas muy joven para tomar, mis papas son médicos y si vieras cuanta gente joven le llegan por haber sufrido un accidente a causa de manejar en estado de ebriedad o con una grave enfermedad por culpa del alcohol, no sigo que no tomes, pero para todo hay un tiempo y la vida se puede ir en un instante, eso le consta a mi familia, porque por culpa de un borracho, mi hermana mayor perdió a su esposo, todo por ir conduciendo bajo la influencia del alcohol y repito, no me lo tomes a mal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Sora Black: **_bueno, después de tantas batallas creía que era el momento para comer algo, después de todo, la reina no podía dejarlos sin comer algo durante tanto tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_tienes razón, las batallas son emocionantes, pero también es bueno tener un poco de descanso para poder comer algo, aunque muchos ya querían entrar en acción. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_bueno, finalmente ha llegado tu turno y contra un peleador del universo Bakugan, contra la mano derecha de Spectra, Gus, descuida, no me voy a olvidar, ya la tengo anotada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Terminex: **_pues aun falta Bakura y quien lo enfrente sabrá porque hasta el mismo Atem le tiene miedo, ya que Bakura es quizás el participante más sádico de todo el torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Paulinitte: **_¿y porque no? Solo piensa en Pepo, toda su familia había sido médicos e incluso lo obligaron a estudiar medicina, pero después de un tiempo, se dio cuenta de que eso no era lo suyo y se hizo dibujante, aunque de caricaturas, y solo fíjate, su familia no creía que obtendría el éxito siendo dibujante y logro mucho con un solo personaje, el gran Condorito, todos pueden lograr lo que se proponen, tú también y recuerda la frase célebre de Pepo: a todas las situaciones, por más malas que sean, siempre debes ponerles un poco de humor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_te dije que iba a ser cómico y respecto a James, tuviste mucha razón, el pobre no duro mucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_es muy fácil realmente, tengo los nombres anotados en papelitos y los coloque dentro de un cofre pequeño, cuando tengo que escoger a los participantes revuelvo los papelitos y tomo dos, los nombres que tengan escritos son los que suben a la plataforma, así de simple. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Infinita, AkiraKazami97, Sora Black, Anónimo y Paulinitte, junto mis cordiales saludos a Nanashi No Gombee, Zeus, Terminex, Moon-9215 y Toaneo07.**_

_**Nos vemos…..el martes…**_


	15. Preocupaciones

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, continuamos con el combate que quedo pendiente, entre dos guerreros del universo bakugan, esta batalla promete ser muy emocionante, entres un peleador pyrus vs un peleador subterra, es hora de ver quien es más fuerte, pero también…._

_Y ahora el capítulo 15._

**Cap. 15 Preocupaciones.**

Gus subió a la plataforma y al poco tiempo apareció su oponente, aquel chico llamado Ikki, quien llevaba puesta una armadura roja con detalles naranjas.

-Veo que viniste como si fueras a la guerra-dijo Gus.

-Eso es precisamente lo que podría parecer, ya que en este torneo todos son guerreros formidables, al menos, la gran mayoría-.

-Pues prepárate, porque yo soy uno de esos ¡Carta portal lista! ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Rex Vulcan Subterra!-.

-¡Voy a salir victorioso!-.

-Impresionante, pero ni creas que me vencerás ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Ragnaros Pyrus!-.

-¡El señor del fuego ha llegado!-.

-Vaya, pero si es Ragnaros-dijo Halakthy impresionada.

-¿Ragnaros?-pregunto Serena confundida.

-Si, Ragnaros es un viejo amigo mío, no lo había visto en años, pensé que ya se había retirado de las batallas, pero al parecer su alma de guerrero puede más que cualquier otra cosa-dijo sonriendo-creo que eso es algo que la edad no cambia-.

No solo Halakthy estaba impresionada, también Atem y Drago, ambos guerreros habían escuchado hablar de Ragnaros, pero mientras en Egipto había sido una leyenda, en el universo bakugan era más que eso.

-Ragnaros fue uno de los primeros bakugan que existieron, de hecho, fue el primer bakugan pyrus-dijo Drago.

-Cielos, debe ser muy antiguo-dijo Marucho impresionado.

-Un bakugan tan antiguo debe ser sumamente poderoso-dijo Dan emocionado.

-Ahora veremos si Gus es capaz de hacerle frente a ese tipo de bakugan-dijo Spectra seriamente.

-¡Poder activado: Puños voladores!-.

Vulcan disparo sus puños contra Ragnaros, quien los desvió con el movimiento de su garrote, para sorpresa de Gus y Vulcan.

-Si quieres vencerme necesitas hacer algo mejor que eso-dijo Ragnaros-ya que el que sea viejo no quiere decir que sea un debilucho-con estas palabras, Ragnaros embistió a Vulcan y el bakugan subterra cayó al suelo pesadamente, pero se levanto rápidamente y listo para continuar en la batalla.

-¡Poder activado: Río de magma!-.

Un río de magma apareció de la nada y Ragnaros se metió en el, confundiendo a Vulcan, quien comenzó a buscarlo en todas direcciones esperando hallarlo.

-Ten cuidado Vulcan-advirtió Gus, mientras él también buscaba a Ragnaros, fue cuando él apareció dando un potente salto, para golpear a Vulcan con su garrote, el bakugan subterra no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y recibió el golpe directamente.

-Ikki ¿Qué dices si terminamos esta batalla?-.

-Digo que lo hagamos ¡Poder activado: Geiser de magma!-.

Tal como el nombre del ataque decía, un geiser apareció justo debajo de Vulcan, lanzando un potente chorro de magma contra el bakugan, quien salió impulsado hacia arriba, para luego caer al suelo pesadamente y regresar a su forma de esfera.

-¡Vulcan!-.

-¡Vulcan ya no puede pelear, Ikki del universo bakugan es el ganador!-.

Ragnaros se preparo para volver a su forma de esfera, no sin antes mirar a Halakthy, quien le sonrió como una señal de bienvenida, al menos, eso le pareció al bakugan pyrus, cuando volvió a ser una esfera, Ikki regreso al universo bakugan.

-Vaya, la mascotita de Spectra perdió, que fracasado-dijo Hydron con su tono pedante-pero así son todos los vexos ¿verdad Shadow?-el aludido apretó los dientes, pero ahora iba a ser anunciado el siguiente combate.

-¡Llego el turno de Tai del universo Digimon vs Mars del universo Pokemon!-.

-Bien, es nuestro turno ¿estas listo, Agumon?-.

-Por supuesto-dijo Agumon entusiasmado.

-Es tu turno Mars, debes ganar a como de lugar-dijo Cyrus.

-Descuida, ya que pienso usar a mi Pokemon estrella-.

Ambos chicos subieron a la plataforma, Tai no quería subestimar a su oponente, después de todo, el universo Pokemon ya había probado estar al nivel de los otros participantes.

-Hora de digievolucionar Agumon-.

-¡Agumon War Digievolucionar a WarGreymon!-.

-Impresionante ¡Yo te elijo Alakazan!-un alakazan hizo su aparición, los Pokemon psíquicos eran muy poderosos, así que esa batalla no iba a ser sencilla.

-¡Adelante WarGreymon!-el digimon se lanzo contra el Pokemon y lanzo un potente golpe con su garra.

-¡Alakazan teletransportación!-.

Alakazan uso su técnica y desapareció, lo que confundió a WarGreymon, pero el Pokemon reapareció en una esquina de la plataforma.

-Vaya, esa técnica es muy efectiva-dijo WarGreymon impresionado.

-¡Ten cuidado, con ese poder es capaz de ir a donde le plazca!-grito Tai.

-No tienes que decírmelo-dijo WarGreymon preparándose para continuar la batalla.

-¡Alakazan multiplicación!-ordeno Mars y Alakazan comenzó a multiplicarse en cientos de alakazan, los cuales rodearon a WarGreymon.

-Esto es malo, pero no me daré por vencido ¡Mega tornado!-WarGreymon formo su poderoso tornado y con eso atrapo a todos los alakazan, eliminándolos hasta que solo quedo el original, aunque muy herido.

-¡Ya lo tenemos!-exclamo Tai.

-No lo creo-dijo Mars sonriendo-¡Alakazan recupérate!-el cuerpo de alakazan comenzó a brillar y sus heridas desaparecieron.

-¿Qué?-exclamo WarGreymon.

-Tiene la habilidad de regenerarse-dijo Tai sorprendido.

-Esa habilidad es muy útil-observo Yugi.

-Eso quiere decir que solo le quedan dos opciones, debe sacarlo de la plataforma o dejarlo inconsciente, ya que si lo saca, alakazan podría volver a teletransportarse-dijo Atem y al parecer, Tai había pensado lo mismo.

-No podemos perder amigo, tenemos que sacarlo de la plataforma-.

-Estoy de acuerdo-.

-Pues ni crean que les será tan fácil ¡Alakazan rayo psíquico!-alakazan disparo su potente rayo contra WarGreymon.

-¡Cuidado!-.

WarGreymon reacciono a tiempo y preparo su contraataque-¡Mega Ball!-.

Ambos poderes chocaron y levantaron una gran cantidad de polvo, el cual entro a los ojos de Alakazan cegándolo momentáneamente, era la oportunidad de WarGreymon, así que se lanzo sobre el Pokemon y con un potente golpe lo saco de la plataforma.

-¡Alakazan!-.

-¡Salió de la plataforma, Tai del universo Digimon es el ganador!-.

-Vaya, al final gano el digimon-dijo Yugi impresionado.

-El polvo que se levanto ayudo mucho, pero aun así-Atem miro hacia Bakura, quien esperaba su turno con impaciencia-me preocupa quien pueda pelear con Bakura.

-¡Ahora es el turno de Atem del universo Yugioh vs Kari del universo Digimon!-.

-Parece que es su turno faraón-dijo Yugi sonriendo.

-Eso parece-Atem se dispuso a subir a la plataforma, cuando Kaiba lo detuvo-¿Qué sucede?-.

-Más vale que ganes, de lo contrario no tendría sentido haber venido a este torneo, mi único deseo es enfrentarte y derrotarte-dijo Kaiba con severidad.

-Supongo que es nuestro destino volver a enfrentarnos-.

-No metas esas tonterías del destino de nuevo, nos enfrentaremos porque yo me asegurare que seamos los últimos dos participantes y entonces te aplastare-.

Desde el universo bakugan, Dan y los otros vieron la interesante conversación que habían tenido-Cielos, ese tipo esta obsesionado con pelear con Atem-.

-Me recuerda un poco a cuando Helios estaba empeñado en pelear con Drago-dijo Elfin y Helios puso mala cara.

Tai le deseo suerte a su hermana, mientras ella y Gatomon subían a la plataforma, una vez que estuvieron frente a frente, ambos se vieron a los ojos.

-Puedo sentir algo en usted, algo muy impresionante-dijo Kari-tiene poderes oscuros, pero al mismo tiempo tiene una gran cantidad de poder de la luz, es inquietante-.

-Lo mismo digo, puedo ver que eres la persona más especial de tu mundo, espero que este sea un gran combate-.

-Yo también ¿estas listo, Gatomon?-.

-Por supuesto ¡Gatomon Ultradigievolucionar a Angewomon!-.

-Vaya, tu criatura es muy hermosa, en ese caso ¡Yo escojo a Valkiria la maga!-la valiente valkiria hizo su aparición, mientras movía su báculo en su mano, lista para la batalla.

-Tu criatura también es muy hermosa, pero debemos dar lo mejor de nosotras, Angewomon-.

-Por supuesto ¡Flecha celestial!-Angewomon lanzo su potente flecha contra Valkiria la maga, quien hizo girar su báculo para detener el ataque.

-Creo que es mi turno ¡Valkiria la maga, ataca con tu rayo celestial!-.

Valkiria ataco con su rayo a la digimon ángel, quien se protegió con sus brazos, pero aun así el ataque la lanzo contra el suelo, mientras Valkiria la maga se preparaba para volver a atacar.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Angewomon?-.

-Descuida, aun puedo continuar ¡Atmosfera celestial!-Angewomon creo una atmosfera llena de luz, la cual rodeo la plataforma, pero a Valkiria la maga no le hacía el menor daño-¿Qué? ¿Por qué mi ataque no le afecta? Se supone que es una criatura de la oscuridad-.

-Lo siento mucho, pero la oscuridad no siempre significa maldad, Valkiria la maga puede que sea de atributo de la oscuridad, pero su corazón es puro y noble, como el de todas mis cartas-con estas palabras, Valkiria volvió a atacar a Angewomon, quien esta vez cayó fuera de la plataforma.

-¡Angewomon!-grito Kari, pero su amiga no estaba herida, lo único que Atem hizo fue sacarla de la plataforma-vaya, eres un gran guerrero y muy noble-.

-Lo mismo digo, tu digimon es una criatura muy valiente, de eso estoy seguro-.

-¡Atem del universo Yugioh es el ganador!-anunció el anciano místico, mientras Kaiba sonreía.

-Era natural que el faraón ganara-dijo Salomo, mientras Halakthy sonreía, con Atem en la segunda ronda podía estar un poco más tranquila.

-¡Llego el turno de Bakura del universo Yugioh vs Mira del universo Bakugan!-.

Al escuchar eso, Atem volteo rápidamente, mientras Halakthy tensaba la mirada, pero Dan y sus amigos.

-Bueno Mira, es tu turno-dijo Dan sonriendo.

-Si, por fin ha llegado mi turno-.

-Espera-intervino Drago-Mira, no pelees, ese tipo no me da buena espina, podría ser muy peligroso-.

-Vamos Drago, Mira puede con él, recuerda que ella derroto a Mylene, si pudo con ella, puede con él-.

-Dan, ese tipo no es como Mylene, ni siquiera como Barodius-.

-No voy a renunciar-dijo Mira firmemente, ya que estaba dispuesta a pelear, fue cuando Spectra se acerco.

-Si quieres luchar esta bien, pero por favor, ten cuidado-le suplico Spectra.

-Lo tendré-Mira se dispuso a subir a la plataforma, cuando se detuvo-Dan, creo que te veré en la siguiente ronda-dijo sonriendo, mientras Dan se sonrojaba un poco y finalmente, Mira subió.

Bakura se rio y miro a Yubel-¿Qué dice princesa?-.

-Puedes divertirte con ella si lo deseas, pero no la mates o nos descalificaran a todos-indico Yubel sonriendo.

-Descuide, solo voy a jugar un poco con esa lindura-dijo Bakura lamiéndose los labios y subió a la plataforma-vaya, vaya, eres muy valiente al decidir venir a pelear conmigo, pero ese es un error que muy poco pagaras-.

-Eso lo veremos ¿listo Wilda?-.

-Siempre-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Magma Wilda Subterra!-.

-¡Aquí voy!-.

Bakura soltó una sonora carcajada al ver a Wilda-Tu bestia se ve formidable, espero que realmente lo sea ¡Invoco a Diamante!-.

La criatura del reino de las sombras, cuyos poderes parecían venir del mismo lord Zork, señor del mundo de la oscuridad, hizo su aparición.

-Ten cuidado Wilda, esa cosa se ve poderosa-.

-Lo tendré-.

-¡Poder activado: Bolas de fuego!-Wilda comenzó a disparar varias bolas de fuego contra Diamante, quien las recibió directamente y el espíritu cayó al suelo, para levantarse sin problemas.

-No se que intentaste hacer con eso, pero fue patético-dijo Bakura, mientras Diamante golpeaba a Wilda en el rostro, pero esta vez, ocurrió algo extraño, Mira también sintió ese golpe.

-¿Qué? Sentí….el mismo golpe que recibió Wilda-.

-Eso es porque Diamante tiene la habilidad de conectar al guardián con quien lo invoque, de esa manera todo el daño que recibe tu llamado bakugan tu también lo sientes, querida-dijo Bakura, mientras se reía del mismo modo que lo haría el Guasón, al tiempo que sacaba la lengua.

-No puedes hacer eso, las reglas lo prohíben-dijo Mira.

Bakura solo comenzó a negar con su dedo índice, mientras continuaba sonriendo de manera psicótica-De hecho querida, las reglas dicen que no puedo golpearte a ti directamente, pero no dicen que no puedes sentir el mismo dolor que el de tu bakugan, a lo que me refiero es que su dolor es tu dolor, no estoy violando ninguna regla y la misma Halakthy lo sabe-Bakura miro a Halakthy, quien comenzaba a sentir una gran furia, pero debía tranquilizarse.

-Malvado-.

-Lo se, soy muy malvado-.

Los miembros de la alianza maligna veían lo que pasaba con mucho asombro, especialmente Barodius y Hao.

-Ese poder es muy interesante-dijo Dharak-logra que tanto el convocador como la criatura sufran un gran dolor-.

-Ese sujeto me agrada cada vez más-dijo Barodius sonriendo.

-Vaya, eso es muy astuto y cruel, realmente sabe como hacer este trabajo-dijo Hao sonriendo malignamente.

-Dime querida ¿aun quieres seguir?-.

-Por supuesto, de ninguna manera voy a permitir que alguien como tu siga en este torneo-.

-Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Wilda.

-Que linda amistad tienen ustedes dos, creo que hasta podría llorar-dijo Bakura con tono teatrero-que lastima que lo mío es hacer sufrir a los otros ¡Diamante, cuchillas del mal!-.

Diamante comenzó a disparar una ráfaga de cuchillas de energía oscura, las cuales comenzaron a golpear cada parte del cuerpo de Wilda, mientras que en Mira, la vestal sufría varios cortes en cada parte de su cuerpo.

-¡Mira!-grito Dan asustado.

-No voy a darme por vencida ¡Poder activado: Escudo de acero!-.

El cuerpo de Wilda comenzó a brillar como el acero y fue capaz de resistir la terrible ráfaga de energía, pero quedo muy herido.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Mira?-.

-Descuida, puedo continuar-dijo Mira sonriendo.

Bakura comenzó a aplaudir, aunque lo hacía con mucha burla-Bravo, admiro sus esfuerzos, realmente me están impresionando, pero eso no significa nada realmente, ustedes nunca podrán ganarme y van a pagar muy caro el haberme desafiado-.

-Ni creas que me vencerás tan fácilmente, no voy a ser derrotada tan rápido-Mira comenzó a teclear algo.

-Iron Canon listo-.

-¡Armamento instalado!-.

Wilda recibió su armamento, el cual consistía en dos cañones que se colocaban sobre sus muñecas, lo que incremento el poder de Wilda y sano sus heridas.

-¿Tiene un armamento?-exclamo Dan asombrad, pero al mismo tiempo, aliviado.

-Yo se lo programe, después de todo, Mira no quería quedarse atrás-explico Spectra, pero él no estaba tan tranquilo, por lo que había visto hasta ahora, Bakura no solo era poderoso, era sádico y amante de la sangre.

-Que divertido, vas a usar esas armas contra Diamante, te deseo buena suerte, ya que estas por descubrir porque hasta el mismo faraón me tiene miedo-.

-¡Poder de armamento activado: Golpe de acero!-.

Los puños de Wilda comenzaron a brillar y lanzo varios golpes contra el temible Diamante, los ataques parecían surtir efecto, pero con cada golpe, Diamante se hacía más fuerte, a tal grado que detuvo los golpes de Wilda, para luego levantarlo y estrellarlo contra el suelo con mucha fuerza.

-¡Wilda!-.

-Descuida Mira, estoy bien-.

-Tú tal vez si, pero tú amiga no-dijo Bakura, ya que Mira sintió un terrible golpe en su espalda, era tal que hasta cayó de rodillas.

-¡Ay no, Mira!-.

Con mucho esfuerzo, Mira comenzó a levantarse, pero las cortadas, el dolor sobre su espalda, hacían que con cada movimiento su cuerpo sufriera un terrible dolor.

-Me siento impresionado, realmente quieres continuar, aunque sabes que no tienes la menor oportunidad contra mí-.

-Eso no es cierto…..yo voy a ganar esta batalla….-.

-Sigue pensando así, eso hace más divertido el combate-.

Yubel y Dartz observaban la batalla, en ambos se podía ver la sonrisa maligna, Bakura era muy sádico y aun quería continuar jugando con Mira, algo que la chica iba a pagar muy caro.

-¡Poder de armamento activado: Cañón supremo!-Wilda disparo su poderosos rayos contra Diamante, el ataque dio en el blanco y levanto una gran cantidad de polvo-¿Qué te pareció eso?-la sonrisa de Mira dio pasó a una mirada de terror, pues Diamante apareció totalmente ileso.

-Trae la aspiradora, hay mucho polvo-dijo Bakura sonriendo, mientras Mira comenzaba a darse cuenta del gran peligro en que estaba.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 15, espero les haya gustado, bueno, Mira fue quien tuvo la mala suerte de enfrentarse a Bakura, quien esta jugando con ella y esta disfrutando del dolor que le esta causando ¿Qué hará Mira para salir de esa situación?_

**Toaneo07: **_me alegra que pienses así, pero como dije antes, hasta yo mismo me sorprendo por las batallas que se inician, es algo impactante, por cierto ¿Qué has pensado de mi idea para que puedas continuar tu fic? No es por presionarte, yo entiendo que no tengas computadora, pero me muero por ver a Piccolo y otra cosa, si te gusto lo que le hice a Max, espera ver lo que falta todavía. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_bueno, ya pasó tu pelea y ganaste, muchas felicidades por tu victoria, bienvenido a la segunda ronda, pero recuerda que todos los demás participantes también son poderosos y puede que hasta lo sean más que Ragnaros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Iron Mario: **_ya no tengo que hacerlo, porque Atem ya tuvo su participación y gano, ahora solo quedan Dan y Kaiba, pero este último esta cada vez más desesperado, sus ansias de pasar a la segunda ronda y enfrentarse a Atem hará que su oponente se arrepienta de pelear con él. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_difiero en eso, porque yo tenía cartas de Yugioh y en un sobre me salió la carta del copión y resulto ser una carta de trampa, por eso la puse como trampa, aun la tengo y efectivamente es una carta de trampa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Terminex: **_desgraciadamente, el turno de Bakura ha llegado y quien tuvo la mala suerte de enfrentarse a él fue nada menos que Mira, quien esta acorralada por el participante más sádico del torneo, si no se rinde, algo terrible le sucederá. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_me alegra que los combates te gustan, al menos, hasta donde van, respecto a tu pregunta, el que participo era Joe del universo Digimon, Joey del universo Yugioh es alguien totalmente diferente, buena suerte con tus exámenes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_gracias y ya lo leí, se nota que vas mejorando poco a poco, pero así empezamos todos, te confieso que yo estaba muy nervioso cuando empecé a escribir mi primer fic y todavía me pongo nervioso cada vez que escribo un capítulo nuevo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Anónimo, junto mis cordiales saludos a Toaneo07, Zeus, Iron Mario, Moon-9215, Terminex y Nanashi No Gombee.**_

_**Nos vemos….el jueves…..**_


	16. El enfado de Dan

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, al tiempo que continúa la difícil batalla de Mira con el despiadado Bakura, quien comenzara a demostrar porque es el participante más sádico de todo el torneo y sus maldades harán que otro de los participantes se enfurezca._

_Y ahora el capítulo 16._

**Cap. 16 El enfado de Dan.**

Mira estaba temblando, no podía creerlo, ni siquiera el armamento había funcionado, la criatura que Bakura había convocado era sumamente poderosa, mientras el sádico Bakura solo sonreía de manera divertida, al tiempo que Atem y Dan solo miraban la batalla con mucha preocupación, al igual que la reina Halakthy.

-Eres una niña muy persistente, eso me gusta-dijo Bakura relamiéndose los labios, mientras que Mira temblaba cada vez más.

-¿Qué hacemos Wilda?-.

-No lo se-dijo Wilda-pero no dejare que vuelva a golpearme si con eso te lastima a ti también, Mira-.

-Gracias amigo ¡Poder activado: Embestida!-.

Wilda se lanzo contra Diamante con una gran velocidad, mientras su cuerpo brillaba de un color dorado, finalmente, Wilda golpeo a Diamante, pero la maligna criatura no cedía y contraataco a Wilda con mucha fiereza, con cada golpe, Mira sentía que su cuerpo era lastimado sin piedad y cerraba los ojos con mucha fuerza.

-Esto no es bueno-dijo Atem-los ataque de ese bakugan son fuertes, pero contra Diamante son totalmente inútiles-.

Dan escucho las palabras de Atem y volteo a ver a su amiga, quien estaba muy lastimada, la chica vestal intentaba mantenerse en pie, pero le era muy difícil.

-Vamos chica, puedes hacerlo mejor que eso-dijo Bakura sonriendo, mientras Mira apretaba los dientes.

-¡Vamos Mira!-grito Dan animando a su amiga, pero Spectra dijo otra cosa.

-¡Ya basta Mira, hiciste lo mejor que pudiste, ahora debes rendirte!-.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedes decirle eso? Yo se que ella puede-dijo Dan.

-Mira no se esta enfrentando a alguien normal, ese sujeto es sumamente peligroso, sino abandona el resultado será terrible-.

-Spectra tiene razón-dijo Shun-Mira esta dando lo mejor que puede, pero ni eso es suficiente, sino abandona….-Shun no pudo continuar, pero Dan entendió y miro a su amiga, quien respiraba agitadamente, fue cuando el sonido de algo estrellándose llamo su atención.

Wilda cayó al suelo y Diamante comenzó a golpearlo con mucha fuerza, sin piedad, mientras Mira sentía esos golpes y ahora hasta comenzaba a escupir sangre.

-Mira…..-Dan comenzaba a ver que lo que sus amigos decían era cierto, su amiga estaba muy adolorida, sino renunciaba, Dan apretó los puños con mucha fuerza, mientras Bakura solo se reía de manera psicótica.

-¿Qué sucede? Vamos, demuéstrame todo tu verdadero poder-Bakura se rio-o tal vez, ya lo hiciste-.

Diamante siguió golpeando a Wilda, luego lo sujeto del cuello y continuo golpeándolo, aumentando más las heridas de Mira, Halakthy tuvo que apartarla vista, ya que no podía soportar ver lo que pasaba, pero si Mira no se rendía, entonces no podría hacer nada, fue cuando Diamante soltó a Wilda y Bakura sonrió aun más.

-Conoce mi gran poder ¡Onda expansiva!-.

Diamante lanzo su ataque más poderoso contra Wilda, el ataque le dio directamente al bakugan y Mira cayó al suelo muy herida, pero ni así Bakura dejo de torturarla.

Diamante continuo golpeando a Wilda, no le permitía regresar a su forma de esfera, mientras que Atem, Halakthy y Dan apretaban los puños, pero mientras los dos primeros trataban de resistir, Dan cada vez estaba más y más furioso.

-Basta…detente…..déjala…..ya no…..-decía y cada vez aumentaba más la voz, mientras escuchaba los gritos de dolor de Mira, Spectra también estaba furioso, pero como Atem y Halakthy, trataba de controlarse, incluso el profesor Clay estaba empezando a sentirse molesto y no entendía porque, fue cuando Dan no soporto más-¡Basta, ya déjala!-grito y lleno de furia se lanzo hacia la plataforma.

-¡No Dan, fuera de un combate no, solo harás que nos descalifiquen!-grito Drago, pero Dan estaba fuera de si y corriendo alrededor de la plataforma, se dispuso a golpear a Bakura con todas sus fuerzas, pero…

-¡Y fue suficiente!-era la voz de Halakthy y Bakura miro a la reina, la reina se había levantado de su trono y ahora veía a Bakura con gran furia, al tiempo que apretaba los puños-esa pobre chica y su bakugan ya no pueden continuar, ya ganaste, así que déjala o te descalificare-.

-¿Y crees que eso me importa? Para mí esto es más divertido que cualquier otra cosa-dijo Bakura sonriendo desquiciadamente, pero…

-Ella tiene razón-dijo Yubel-tú sabes mejor que nadie que esa no es nuestra misión y si nos descalifican no podremos cumplirla, ya te divertiste, así que ya gana de una buena vez-.

Bakura miro a Yubel y luego a Halakthy, suspiro e hizo que Diamante lanzara a Wilda fuera de la plataforma, volviendo a su forma de esfera.

-¿Qué esperas para declararme ganador?-cuestiono Bakura.

El anciano místico miro a la reina, quien simplemente asintió-¡Mi…..Wilda salió de la plataforma, Bakura del universo Yugioh es la ganadora!-.

-Llama a Güin-indico Halakthy a Pixie.

-¿Por qué quiere ver a la gran curandera?-.

-No quiero que venga ante mí, quiero que atienda a esa jovencita y dile que traiga al hada de las inyecciones, de prisa-.

-Si alteza-.

Cuando el combate termino, Dan corrió al lado de Mira y al poco tiempo, llegaron Spectra y Atem, quien también estaba preocupado, él conocía muy bien a Bakura y sabía que ese combate iba a terminar en desastre, pero no podía evitarlo.

-Mira a esos idiotas, se preocupan mucho por su amiga, que patéticos-dijo Hao sonriendo divertido.

-Ese sujeto me agrada mucho, realmente tiene estilo-dijo Kazarina sonriendo malignamente.

-Hicimos lo correcto al aceptar formar parte de su alianza-dijo Barodius.

Finalmente, la gran curandera, Güin, una mujer de cabello negro, el cual le llegaba hasta la espalda y un traje de artista marcial color blanco con detalles negros llegó, acompañada por el hada de las inyecciones.

-Mira, por favor resiste-suplicaba Dan muy angustiado, mientras Spectra llevaba a Wilda en su mano.

-A un lado, por favor-indico Güin, mientras se arrodillaba a un lado de Mira, puso una mano el pecho de la vestal y su mano comenzó a brillar, esa era la manera en que revisaba cuanto era el daño, después de unos segundos, miro a su compañera con alarma-¡Tenemos que llevarla a la enfermería cuanto antes!-el hada de las inyecciones asintió y creo una camilla para llevar a Mira, mientras sujetaba a Wilda.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Cómo esta Mira?-pregunto Dan histérico.

Güin miro a Dan y luego agacho la cabeza-Tiene todos los huesos rotos, sino la llevamos a la enfermería podría….-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Pero eso significa que…-Drago se quedo mudo de la impresión y Spectra tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para decirlo, mientras se quitaba la máscara.

-Que ese maldito….realmente intento matar a mi hermana-dijo Keith con los ojos llenos de furia.

Dan volteo y le lanzo a Bakura una mirada cargada de odio, lo cual provoco que Bakura comenzara a reírse, como si le hubieran contado un chiste.

-En lugar de perder el tiempo lanzándome esas miradas, debería pensar en llevar a tu amiguita a la enfermería-Bakura volvió con sus amigos, mientras continuaba riéndose de manera diabólica.

Dan solo pudo cerrar los ojos con furia y después vio que llevaban a Mira a la enfermería, su primer impulso fue ir con ella, pero Keith lo detuvo.

-Yo iré, tú quédate aquí, aun no es tu turno y debes quedarte o te descalificaran-Dan lo miro sin estar seguro-descuida, te mantendré informado de la salud de mi hermana-

Dan asintió, pero puso una mirada de determinación-Te juro Keith, que pasaré a la segunda ronda y haré que Bakura pague por lo que le hizo a Mira-.

-No me cabe la menor duda-dijo Keith, mientras se iba con su hermana.

-Que llorones, mi padre también esta herido y no me quejo-dijo Hydron sonriendo, pero Mylene miraba a Keith con algo de preocupación y como ella ya había participado, decidió ir con él, sin que Hydron se diera cuenta.

**Enfermería….**

La enfermería era una habitación de color blanco, las camas eran tan suaves como nubes y se podía ver a algunos conocidos siendo atendidos por los minimoys y espíritus, tales como Pikachu, Nemus, Piplop, Horus y Zenoheld, mientras que Ash, Baron, Dawn y Jack permanecían al lado de sus compañeros, los cuales ya estaban mejor que antes.

Mira fue colocada en una cama de color azul, mientras Güin y el hada de las inyecciones comenzaba a curarla, a ella y a Wilda, mientras Keith apretaba los puños y recordaba la sonrisa burlona de Bakura, ese monstruo lastimo a su hermana y disfruto con todo lo que le hizo, fue cuando una voz se escucho a sus espaldas.

-Es la primera vez que te veo tan enojado-.

Keith volteo y se topo con el rostro serio de Mylene-¿Qué haces aquí?-.

Mylene solo desvió la mirada-No me hagas decirlo-.

Keith arqueo una ceja-¿Te preocupaste por mi hermana?-.

-No por ella, por ti, no solo soy una chica fría, también tengo sentimientos y lo que ese sujeto hizo fue monstruoso, no tenía derecho de hacer todo eso-.

-Es curioso que nosotros pensemos así, cuando tratamos a los bakugan del mismo modo-.

-Eso fue completamente diferente-.

-¿Eso crees?-.

-Escucha, yo solo vine a decirte que acepto tu oferta, me uniré a ustedes, Shadow y yo, Hydron aun no tiene ese interés, pero se dará cuenta tarde o temprano-.

-¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?-.

-Yo…no lo se-.

Keith solo sonrió-No importa, me da gusto que te hayas decidido unir a nosotros-dijo Keith sonriendo y Mylene se sonrojo.

**Estadio…..**

Muchos espectadores estaban indignados y preocupados por la salud de aquella chica que había sufrido mucho, pero no podían detenerse.

-¡Ahora continuaremos con el combate entre May del universo Pokemon vs Zoe del universo Digimon!-.

-Creo que es mi turno, me alegra que no me toque con ninguno de esos monstruos-dijo May y Zoe le dijo lo mismo a sus amigos.

Ambas chicas subieron a la plataforma y se miraron a los ojos, dando un suspiro de alivio al final.

-Me alegra ver que no eres como el otro sujeto-dijo May sonriendo.

-Lo mismo digo, eso significa que esta batalla será tranquila en comparación con la anterior ¡Digispirit! ¡Digievolucionar a Sephirmon!-la hermosa guerrera del viento hizo su aparición lista para la batalla.

-¡Que bonita!-grito Brock al ver a Sephirmon y se dispuso a subir a la plataforma, cuando su amigos Misty, Max y Croagon lo detuvieron-¡Ay….no es….justo….tres vs uno….!-.

-Bien ¡Yo te elijo Blaziken!-.

Un blaziken hizo su aparición, este tipo de Pokemon era sumamente poderoso y sus poderes de fuego serían difíciles de vencer, Sephirmon debía tener eso en cuenta si quería ganar.

-¡Bien, aquí voy!-Sephirmon se lanzo contra blazykey, quien dando un salto, se coloco detrás de Sephirmon y la pateo en la espalda, pero la digimon se recupero y contraataco con su propia patada-¡Ventisca poderosa!-.

-¡Blazykey lanzallamas!-.

Ambos ataques chocaron en el aire y produjeron un potente explosión, algunos tuvieron que protegerse los ojos, pero nada serio.

-Ese Pokemon es fuerte-dijo Sephirmon impresionada.

-Y aun no has visto nada-dijo May sonriendo, pero Sephirmon también estaba comenzando a reírse.

-Tu tampoco ¡Energía destructora!-.

Sephirmon se lanzo contra Blaziken activando su mortal ataque, el cual fue efectivo, ya que el Pokemon de fuego se quedo muy aturdido por el ataque, el momento perfecto para lanzarle otro poderoso ataque y Sephirmon pensaba aprovecharla.

-¡Ventisca poderosa!-la ventisca de Sephirmon atrapo a Blaziken, elevándolo en el aire y dándole una potente patada, el Pokemon salió de la plataforma.

-¡Salió de la plataforma, Zoe del universo Digimon es la ganadora!-.

-¡Que bien, fue otra victoria para nuestro universo!-grito Tai emocionado, pero Halakthy no parecía prestar atención, ya que como muchos, estaba muy preocupada por Mira.

-Alakai-dijo llamando a un minimoy.

-Si alteza-.

-Quiero que me mantengas informada sobre la salud de la chica llamada Mira, estoy muy intranquila y preocupada, avísame sobre cualquier cosa que te informen los médicos-.

-Como diga, mi señora-.

-¡Ahora llego el turno de Gary del universo Pokemon vs Ryo del universo Pokemon!-.

-Vaya, es el turno de mi pequeño hermanito-dijo Aki sonriendo, mientras que tanto Ryo como Gary subían a la plataforma.

-Este será el primer duelo entre guerreros de la misma dimensión, al menos, de la dimensión Pokemon-dijo Atem.

-Si, supongo que ahora sabremos como son esas batallas en ese universo realmente-dijo Yugi.

Ryo usa una camiseta Roja con una pokebola, unos jeans negros y unos tenis negros, su cabello es como el de Ash pero es café, ojos negros y lleva una gorra negra que no deja que se la quite nadie y si alguien se la quita se enoja mucho y le da un golpe a quien se la quito.

-¿Estas listo?-pregunto Gary sonriendo.

-Más que listo-dijo Ryo.

-Bien ¡Yo te elijo Blaistose!-.

-¡Yo elijo a Dragonite!-.

Un dragonite y un blaistose aparecieron listos para la batalla, ambos pokemon estaban más que listos para dar lo mejor de si.

-¡Blaistose chorro de agua!-.

-¡Dragonoite rayo de hielo!-.

Ambos ataques se dispararon al mismo tiempo y chocaron, automáticamente, el agua se convirtió en hielo, algo que sorprendió a Gary, pero esta vez no iba a cometer el mismo error.

-¡Rotura de cráneo!-.

Blaistose se metió a su caparazón y comenzó a girar a gran velocidad, volviéndose un disco que estaba listo para cortar al Dragonite, pero el dragón lo detuvo con sus manos, ante el asombro de Gary, mientras Ryo sonrió, esa era su oportunidad.

-¡Ryo Atack Trueno!-.

Dragonoite lanzo su potente trueno contra Blaistose, el ataque le dio directamente, lo que provoco que el pokemon de agua quedara inconsciente.

-¡Blaistose ya no puede continuar, Ryo del universo pokemon es el ganador!-.

Ryo dio un grito de alegría, lo había logrado, había pasado a la segunda ronda y podía estar orgulloso, Aki también lo estaba, pero ninguno de los otros participantes ignoraban el hecho de que el torneo estaba cada vez más peligroso, todo por culpa de ese sádico de Bakura.

Dan no paraba de mirar a Bakura con deseos asesinos, algo que Drago estaba comenzando a preocuparse por su amigo, pero justo en ese momento, Keith regreso, solo que esta vez, regreso como Spectra.

-¿Cómo esta Mira?-pregunto Dan rápidamente, mientras miraba a Spectra con mucha súplica, era tanta su desesperación que no noto que Mylene iba con Spectra.

-Mira esta muy grave, pero los curanderos de la reina la están atendiendo, pero cualquier cosa que ocurra nos lo informaran-.

-Pero ¿está bien? ¿Se encuentra bien? ¡Dime!-.

-Si, afortunadamente esta mejor, dicen que Bakura pudo haberla matado si la reina no lo hubiera detenido-.

-Eso es imposible, si la hubiera matada la descalificarían-dijo Marucho.

-No creo que eso le importe a Bakura-dijo Shun mirándolo, ya que Bakura aun sonreía por todo lo que le hizo a Mira.

-Cretino-Dan apretó los puños lleno de rabia-pero juro que haré que pague por lo que le hizo a Mira-.

-No podrás-dijo Spectra.

-¿Crees que no lo puedo vencer?-cuestiono Dan molesto.

-No me refiero a eso, quiero decir que el siguiente combate de Bakura será contra Atem y por lo que veo él también esta dispuesto a pelear con Bakura-.

-Tienes razón-dijo Dan agachando la cabeza, mientras miraba a Atem-pero creo que tengo una idea-.

-¿Qué planeas hacer Dan?-.

-Luego te lo digo, Drago, primero tenemos que esperar nuestro duelo-.

-¡Es el turno de Mason del universo Bakugan vs Rika del universo Digimon!-.

-Bien, llego mi turno-dijo Mason sonriendo-y lo mejor es que será contra una chica-.

Ambos guerreros subieron a la plataforma y se prepararon para su combate, tanto Mason como Rika estaban listos para dar lo mejor de si.

-Espero que estés lista preciosa, porque yo no voy a darte ventaja solo porque eres una chica-.

-No te pedí eso ¿lista Renamon?-.

-Cuando tú digas-dijo Renamon, mientras Rika preparaba la digievolución-¡Renamon WarDigievolucionar a Sakuyamon!-.

-Cielos, eres muy bonita, pero ni así vas a poder conmigo ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Avior Subterra!-.

-¡Estoy listo para la batalla!-.

-¡Poder activado: Golpe de calor!-.

Avior lanzo una poderosa onda de calor contra Sakuyamon, quien se protegió con un escudo mágico, ante el asombro de Avior y Mason.

-No soy tan débil como piensan ¡Hechizo de la luna!-.

Avior comenzó a sentir como su cuerpo era petrificado por el ataque de Sakuyamon, al tiempo que se sentía cada vez más débil, mientras Mason preparaba el armamento, pero…..

-¿Qué sucede? El armamento no funciona-.

-Hechizo de la luna impide que tu amigo use sus poderes y eso incluye aquello que llaman el armamento, es por eso que no podrás hacer nada para defenderte de este ataque ¡Furia de zorros!-.

Un ataque de varios zorros de distintos colores se lanzaron contra Avior, el ataque golpeo directamente a Avior, devolviéndolo a su forma de esfera.

-¡Avior ya no puede pelear, Rika del universo Digimon es la ganadora!-.

-Nunca subestimes a tu oponente-dijo Rika y regreso a su espacio, dejando a un impactado Mason atrás.

**Continuara…**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 16, espero les haya gustado, Dan ahora esta furioso y quiere enfrentarse a Bakura, pero el torneo debe continuar, ya que como dijo la misma reina Halakthy, una vez que empieza no se puede detener._

**AkiraKazami97: **_no digas eso, a veces tenemos buenos y malos momentos, todo es parte de la vida y del karma, el cual siempre nos regresa todo lo que hemos hecho, ya sean cosas buenas o malas, pequeñas o grandes, todo es cuestión de saber vivir con esta vida tan llena de retos, se que no mostraste preocupación por Mira, pero ten en cuenta que tu primito ya participo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Infinita: **_felicidades por tu victoria sobre Jake y bueno, el combate entre Mira y Bakura termino, no muy bien para Mira, pero al menos salió viva, los otros no podían hacer nada, ya que estaba contra las reglas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_no, por favor, continúalo cuando puedas, pero por favor, continúalo, quiero ver la reacción de todos cuando sepan quien es la madre de Han, quiero ver a Piccolo en acción, por favor, cuando puedas continúalo, pero continúalo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Terminex: **_gracias, pero creo que es algo natural, nunca debes confiarte ni aunque te vaya muy bien, lamento que no puedas hacer nada, pero si lo haces entonces serás descalificado, aunque la batalla termino y dejo a Mira muy herida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_no tienes que agradecer, nuevamente felicidades y no funciona así, en todos los universos existen guerreros formidables y el deber de la reina es invitarlos a todos, pero ellos son libres de aceptar o rechazar dicha invitación, la reina no pudo excluir ni a Bakura ni a los otros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_también lo conozco como monstruo, pero yo la tengo como trampa, que complicadas son algunas cartas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_atacaron a Wilda, es cierto, pero como Bakura explico, el Diamante conecta al bakugan con su peleador, en este caso, a Mira con Wilda, y todo el daño que Wilda reciba, Mira también lo siente, respecto a como subo tan rápido, todo es cuestión de saber organizarte, eso es todo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para AkiraKazami97 e Infinita, junto mis cordiales saludos a Toaneo07, Terminex, Zeus, Moon-9215 y Nanashi No Gombee.**_

_**Nos vemos….el sábado….**_


	17. Combate y desesperacion

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, la primera ronda esta llegando a su fin, mientras algunos esperan su turno pacientemente y otros ya no pueden esperar más, al tiempo que uno de los que han perdido comenzara a decir cosas que le llamaran la atención a Yubel, lo que la hará maquinar un nuevo plan._

_Y ahora el capítulo 17._

**Cap. 17 Combate y desesperación.**

-¡Muy bien, es hora de continuar con el siguiente combate, el cual será entre Kaiba del universo Yugioh vs Ryu del universo Shaman King!-.

-Por fin es tu turno, Seto-dijo Mokuba sonriendo.

-Ya era tiempo, este torneo comenzaba a volverse ridículo con la participación de perdedores del universo Pokemon y Dino Rey, así como el tiempo desperdiciado en esa chica de cabello naranja-.

-Esa chica estaba muy herida-.

-Sabía lo que le iba a pasar, así que debió haberse rendido cuando tuvo la oportunidad-dijo Kaiba y subió a la plataforma, donde lo esperaba Ryu.

-Lo que dijiste fue muy cruel-dijo Ryu.

-Piensa lo que quieras, pero yo no vine a perder mi tiempo, vine a competir y ganar, lo demás es cosa sin importancia-.

-¿Sin importancia? Esa chica esta muy herida-.

-Esto es un torneo, todos corremos el mismo riesgo-.

Dan miraba Kaiba con ganas de matarlo, así como Spectra y Aki, pero no podían hacer nada, al menos, por el momento.

-Bien ¡Yo invoco a Tokagero!-.

-¡El gran Tokagero esta listo para derrotarte!-.

Pero Kaiba no quería perder el tiempo, el quería enfrentarse a Atem, por eso decidió terminar ese combate lo más rápido posible.

-Convoco al señor de los dragones-el espíritu guerrero hizo su aparición.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué Kaiba no invoco a uno de sus dragones?-pregunto Joey.

-Eso es justo lo que planea hacer-dijo Atem seriamente-por eso convoco primero al señor de los dragones-.

-Ahora usare dos cartas mágicas de convoca al dragón, las cuales me permitirán convocar a cuatro dragones al campo-.

-Aguarda, no puedes hacer eso-.

-Las reglas dicen que no puedo invocarlos directamente, pero si puedo hacerlo si la criatura que invoque tiene esa habilidad y mi señor de los dragones tiene esa gran habilidad, así que saluda a mis tres dragones blancos de ojos azules, junto con el dragón lustre-.

Los tres dragones legendarios aparecieron en compañía del dragón lustre, provocando que tanto Ryu como Tokagero se quedaran petrificados.

-Cielos, que impresionantes-dijo Ryu asustado.

-Y si eso te gusto, esto te fascinara, ahora usaré la magia de polimerización, para unir a mis tres dragones en el máximo dragón blanco de ojos azules-.

Los tres dragones blancos se fusionaron en el más poderoso dragón de todos, el máximo dragón blanco de ojos azules.

-¡Increíble!-exclamo Drago impresionado.

-Creo que estoy en problemas-dijo Tokagero preocupado.

-¡Máximo dragón blanco, ataca con relámpago supremo!-.

El legendario dragón lanzo su poderoso relámpago contra Tokagero, quien lo recibió directamente y como consecuencia, termino en el suelo inconsciente.

-¡Han pasado 30 segundos, Kaiba del universo Yugioh es el ganador!-.

-Pues claro que él gana-dijo Atem.

Kaiba regreso a su universo, en medio de muchas miradas furiosas, entre ellas la de Max del universo Dino Rey, quien aun no aceptaba que había perdido, su deseo era evitar la extinción de los dinosaurios y ahora no podría pedirlo.

-Diablos, haría lo que fuera con tal de que mi deseo se cumpliera-.

Esas palabras llegaron a los oídos de Yubel, quien sonrió al escuchar eso-Que interesante, creo que posiblemente encontré una mascota para poder deshacerme de Halakthy-.

-¡Ahora es el turno de Zenet del universo Bakugan vs Dan del universo Bakugan!-.

-¿Qué te parece Drago? Por fin es nuestro turno-.

-Me alegra, ya que creo que es tiempo de avanzar en este torneo-dijo Drago.

-Ni crean que se las dejare fácil-dijo Zenet sacando la lengua.

-Lo que digas-dijo Dan y subió a la plataforma, pero su mirada se topo con la de Bakura y Dan recordó a Mira, así que apretó los puños y se preparo para la batalla-tengo que pasar, si es que quiero enfrentarme a Bakura-.

-¿Qué tanto murmuras?-pregunto Zenet confundida.

-No, nada ¡Carta portal lista! ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Titanium Dragonoid Pyrus!-.

-¡Ya estoy listo!-.

-Bien ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Contestir Haos!-.

-¡Aquí voy Drago!-.

Zenet recordaba muy bien que Drago era un bakugan sumamente poderoso, ya que consiguió vencer a Dharak, si quería tener oportunidad contra él, debía darlo todo en el primer golpe.

-¡Armamento instalado!-.

-Así que darás todo de ti, Contestir-.

-Ya me venciste una vez Drago, pero esta vez no será así-.

-Lo siento, pero tengo que pasar a la segunda ronda-dijo Dan-ya que quiero ajustar cuentas con alguien-Bakura sonrió ante las palabras de Dan.

-Pues lo siento, pero yo también quiero pasar a la siguiente ronda ¡Poder de armamento activado: Giga Haos!-.

Contestir disparo un potente rayo contra Drago, quien se quedo quieto en todo momento y cuando el ataque ya estaba cerca, lo detuvo solo usando su garra.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Contestir.

-Lo siento, pero Dan tiene razón, ambos debemos pasar a la siguiente ronda, se lo debemos a Mira-.

-¡Ahora Drago! ¡Poder activado: Llama de titanio!-.

Drago ataco con una potente llama a Contestir, el ataque fue tan fuerte que lo devolvió a su forma de esfera sin ningún problema.

-¡Contestir ya no puede pelear, Dan del universo Bakugan es el ganador!-.

-¿Qué? ¿Perdí? ¿Tan pronto?-.

-Lo lamento, pero tuve que hacerlo-dijo Dan con sinceridad, mientras miraba a Atem, sus miradas se cruzaron y en silencio si dijeron que tenían que hablar.

-Cielos, Dan peleo con mucha seriedad esta vez-dijo Marucho-nunca lo había visto así-.

-Eso es porque aun esta furioso y quiere vengar a Mira-dijo Fabia en tono comprensivo.

-Solo espero que no haga algo estúpido-dijo Shun.

-¡Muy bien, ahora es el turno de Ken del universo Digimon vs Lyserg del universo Shaman King!-.

-Es nuestro turno, Whormon-.

-Estoy listo Ken-dijo el pequeño digimon oruga, pero su oponente no sería alguien fácil de vencer y pronto lo averiguaría.

-¡Whormon digievolucionar a Stingmon!-.

-Impresionante ¡Te invoco Morphine!-.

El espíritu de Lyserg hizo su aparición en su forma de ángel, Stingmon retrocedió impresionado, pero aun así iba a dar lo mejor de si, no importaba que tan poderoso fuera su oponente.

-¡Aquí voy! ¡Ataque de aguijón!-.

Stingmon se lanzo contra Morphine, pero cuando estaba a punto de golpearlo, Morphine lo golpeo con su mano y Stingmon se estrello contra el suelo quedando inconsciente.

-¡Han pasado 30 segundos, Lyserg del universo Shaman King es el ganador!-.

-Creo que esos adversarios son más fuertes de lo que pensaba-dijo Tai impresionado.

-Uno más del universo Shaman King que avanza-dijo Yugi.

-Y afortunadamente no forma parte del ejército de Hao-dijo Atem.

-¡Ahora es el turno de Yugi del universo Yugioh vs Rex del universo Yugioh!-.

-Vaya, este será el primer duelo entre personas de nuestro mismo universo-dijo Joey-pero estoy seguro que vencerás a Rex fácilmente, Yugi-.

-Eso espero, porque yo también debo pasar a la siguiente ronda-dijo Yugi preocupado por Bakura y sus amigos.

-Solo recuerda tener fe en el corazón de las cartas-dijo Atem.

-Es algo que siempre hacemos-.

Yugi y Rex subieron a la plataforma y se vieron de manera desafiante, aunque era más bien Rex quien miraba de manera desafiante y furiosa, Yugi solo estaba sonriendo de forma tranquila.

-Yugi, ni creas que me ganaras, te derrotare y me convertiré en el nuevo rey de los juegos-.

-No tienes ni idea de lo que esta en riesgo, por eso no puedo dejarte ganar, espero lo entiendas-.

Rex solo apretó los dientes y saco su carta-¡Convoco al dragón tirano!-un formidable dragón hizo su aparición-ahora trata de vencerme-.

Yugi solo suspiro y coloco una carta en modo de defensa-Eso es todo-.

-Que patético te has vuelto, ya ni siquiera invocas a tu espíritu como se debe ¡Dragón tirano ataca!-el dragón de Rex lanzo una poderosa bola de fuego contra la carta oculta-gane-pero entonces aparecieron millones de bolitas de pelo ¿Qué rayos?-.

-Te presento a la criatura que escogí, nada menos que Kuriboh-las millones de bolitas peludas causaron emoción en el público, especialmente en las chicas-¡Ahora todos ataquen al dragón tirano!-.

Las bolitas de pelo se lanzaron contra el dragón tirano y apenas tocaban el cuerpo del dragón provocaban una potente explosión, la cual debilitaba cada vez más al dragón tirano, pero aun quedaban millones de Kuriboh más y el dragón tirano ya no pudo resistirlo más.

-¡No!-grito Rex al ver a su dragón derrotado.

-¡Yugi del universo Yugioh es el ganador!-.

-Otra vez ¡No es justo!-grito Rex furioso.

Halakthy sonrió, con Atem, Dan, Drago y Yugi en la siguiente ronda podía sentirse más tranquila, pero no podía evitar preocuparse por Mira, quien seguía en la enfermería.

-¡Bien, llego el turno de Ed del universo Dino Rey vs Tobías del universo Pokemon!-.

Al escuchar eso, Ed se puso nervioso, más aun cuando el Dr. Z se acerco y con lágrimas en los ojos comenzó a decir.

-Eres mi última esperanza, ni a Isis ni a Seth les interesa que me convierta en rey de los dinosaurios, todo depende de ti Ed, tienes que ganar para que pueda cumplirse mi deseo-.

-Haré lo que pueda doctor-dijo Ed algo preocupado y subió a la plataforma, donde ya lo esperaba Tobías.

-Ya era hora, espero que estés listo-.

-Por supuesto que lo estoy y voy a ganar ¡Fase Alfa! ¡Sacúdelos Saichania!-Tanque hizo su aparición listo para la batalla-¡Amplificador elemental! ¡Dino Lector encendido!-Tanque recibió su armadura y Tobías solo sonrió.

-Yo elijo a Darkrai-un Darkrai hizo su aparición, mientras Ed sonreía, ya que no lo veía tan amenazante, tenebroso si, pero no amenazante.

-¡Ataca Tanque!-Tanque se lanzo en una poderosa embestida contra Darkrai, pero el Pokemon le lanzo un ataque de onda de sueño, lo cual dejo a Tanque dormido-¡Tanque, no es hora de dormir, vamos, levántate amigo, por favor!-.

-¡Han pasado 30 segundos, Tobías del universo Pokemon es el ganador!-.

El Dr. Z estallo en llanto, mientras Max apretaba los puños, ahora su deseo de salvar a los dinosaurios no se cumpliría, pero lo que no sabía era que Yubel lo estaba observando muy detenidamente.

-Que interesante-.

-¡Muy bien, es el turno de Fabia del universo Bakugan vs Cody del universo Digimon!-.

-De acuerdo, es nuestro turno Aranaut-.

-Estoy listo, princesa-.

-Ganemos por nuestra amiga Mira, tenemos que ayudar a Dan y a los otros contra todos esos villanos-.

-De acuerdo-.

Fabia y Cody subieron a la plataforma, ambos estaban listos, pero Cody aun no decidía a que etapa digievolucionar a Armadillomon, después de unos segundos decidió.

-¡Digievoluciona!-.

-¡Armadillomon Armor Digievolucionar a Digmon el conocimiento profundo!-.

-Muy bien, aquí vamos ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Aranaut Haos!-.

-¡En nombre de la princesa Fabia saldré victorioso!-.

-Vaya ¿eres una princesa de verdad?-.

-Por supuesto, soy la princesa Fabia de Neathia-.

-Genial, mi oponente es una princesa, pero no crea que solo por eso se la dejare fácil-.

-No te pido que lo hagas-dijo Fabia sonriendo.

-¡Buena suerte Fabia!-grito Serena desde su asiento.

-¡Adelante Digmon!-.

-¡Taladro de oro!-Digmon lanzo sus taladros como misiles contra Aranaut, quien solo sonrió divertido.

-¡Eso no es nada!-declaro esquivando los ataques con una gran velocidad.

-Es rápido-reconoció Digmon.

-¡Ahora Aranaut! ¡Poder activado: Espejismo de puño!-.

Aranaut preparo sus poderosos puños y lanzo varios golpes contra Digmon, quien no pudo esquivarlos debido a la increíble velocidad de Aranaut, finalmente, Digmon cayó al suelo y regreso a su forma de Armadillomon.

-¡Armadillomon ya no puede continuar, Fabia del universo bakugan es la ganadora!-.

-Bien hecho Fabia-dijo Serena sonriendo orgullosa de su hermanita.

-¡Bah! La princesita consiguió pasar a la siguiente ronda, que débil fue su oponente-dijo Kazarina.

-Tiene razón señora Kazarina-dijo Lumagrow-pero me alegra saber que volveré a pelear contra Aranaut y esta vez lo aplastare-.

-Eso espero-.

-¡Que grandes batallas estamos teniendo, es hora de que suban Joley del universo Digimon vs Sora del universo Digimon!-.

Sora y Joley se miraron asombradas, iba a ser un duelo entre digielegidas, ese combate iba a ser interesante, ya que Joley era heredera del emblema del amor, el símbolo de Sora.

Las chicas subieron a la plataforma y se vieron a los ojos, mientras sus digimon, Biyomon y Hakwmon se colocaban frente a ellas.

-Que sea una buena batalla-dijo Sora sonriendo.

-Lo mismo digo-dijo Joley en las mismas condiciones.

-¡Biyomon Digievolucionar a Birdramon! ¡Birdramon Ultradigievolucionar a Garudamon!-.

-Tu turno Hakwmon ¡Digievoluciona!-.

-¡Hakwmon Armor Digievolucionar a Hallsmon el poder del amor!-.

Garudamon y Hallsmon se lanzaron uno contra el otro, chocando justo en el centro de la plataforma, ambas aves digimon comenzaron a elevarse en el aire, ante la atenta mirada del público, que gritaba emocionada.

-¡Vamos Garudamon!-.

-¡Tú puedes Hallsmon!-.

-¡Garra de águila!-la garra de Garudamon comenzó a brillar y golpeo a Hallsmon, el digimon comenzó a sentirse aturdido, pero se recupero con rapidez.

-¡Tornado de garras!-.

Hallsmon se convirtió en feroz tornado, el cual se lanzo contra Garudamon, quien lo esquivo elevándose un poco más.

-¡Alas de espada!-Garudamon lanzo su técnica especial, el cual golpeo a Hallsmon en la espalda y el digimon cayó fuera de la plataforma.

-¡Salió de la plataforma, Sora del universo Digimon es la ganadora!-.

Sora miro a Joley, quien tenía la cabeza agachada, pero luego alzo la mirada y sonreía-Felicidades Sora, buena suerte en la segunda ronda-.

-Gracias, Joley-dijo Sora sonriendo comprensiva.

-¡Ya es el turno de Tea del universo Yugioh vs Matt del universo Digimon!-.

-Que bien, finalmente es mi turno-dijo Tea contenta.

-No te confíes, esos guerreros son poderosos-le advirtió Atem.

-Descuida, no lo haré, pero algo te puedo asegurar y es que pelearemos muy pronto-dijo Tea sonriendo, provocando que Atem se sonrojara y Yugi se pusiera un poco celoso.

-Bien, veo que mi oponente es una chica muy linda, pero yo estoy dispuesto a ganar, no se tú-.

-Digo lo mismo-.

-Adelante Gabumon-.

-¡Gabumon Wardigievolucionar a MetalGarurumon!-.

-Vaya, un androide, pues yo tengo solo una elección ¡Adelante Maga Oscura!-la hermosa hechicera hizo su aparición, mientras guiñaba con un ojo, lo que provoco que Matt se sonrojara y Brock volvió a ser dominado por Misty, Max y Croagon.

-Matt, reacciona, no te dejes atrapar por esos bellos ojos-dijo MetalGarurumon, aunque también estaba algo sonrojado.

-Muy bien, mi maga oscura y una carta boca abajo para después-finalizo Tea, dejando algo confundido a Matt.

-¿Carta boca abajo?-.

-Ya veras de que se trata-.

-Ten cuidado MetalGarurumon, ataca con todo desde el inicio-.

-Lo que digas-MetalGarurumon se elevo y preparo su ataque-¡Aliento de lobo metálico!-.

El rayo del digimon se dirigía contra la maga oscura, quien se quedo quieta en todo momento, hasta que…

-¡Revélate carta boca abajo! ¡Cilindros místicos!-.

La carta trampa se revelo y atrapo el ataque de MetalGarurumon, regresándolo contra el digimon congelándolo, lo que aprovecho la maga oscura para lanzarlo fuera de la plataforma.

-¡Salió de la plataforma, Tea del universo Yugioh es la ganadora!-.

-Te lo dije-dijo Tea sonriendo, mientras que Matt se quedo petrificado por haber perdido, pero el siguiente combate estaba a punto de ser anunciado.

-¡Ya quedan pocos combates, ahora continuamos con Han del universo Digimon vs Lena del universo Bakugan!-.

Muchos quedaron algo decepcionados, después de todo, entre el público nadie creía que un digimon vencería a un bakugan, pero si un Pokemon pudo con un fantasma, entonces nada era imposible en ese torneo.

Han y Lena subieron a la plataforma, Han sonrió al ver a Lena, quien lo único que hizo fue desviar la mirada con fastidio.

-Vaya, mi oponente es muy linda, no quiero herirte, así que abandona y luego nos vamos a tomar algo juntos-dijo Han sonriendo.

-Que idiota ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Phosphos Aquos!-.

-¡Voy a darte triple dolor!-.

-Bueno, no digas que note lo advertí-dijo Han encogiéndose en hombros-¡Ve Magnamon!-.

Un Magnamon hizo su aparición, ante el asombro de Davis y Vemon.

**Continuara…**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 17, espero les haya gustado, como dice el anciano místico, ya falta poco para que termine la primera ronda, de hecho, ya solo quedan cuatro participantes más para el final de la primera ronda, en el próximo capítulo concluye la primera ronda._

**Raf-lily: **_muchas gracias por tus palabras y me halaga que hayas leído todos los fics que he escrito, te prometo que en cuanto pueda leeré el tuyo, me imagino que es de Code Lyoko o me equivoco, bueno, por el título eso parece, pero lo leeré en cuanto pueda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente. _

**AkiraKazami97: **_el Bakura que dices es el que es amigo de Yugi y los otros, este Bakura que esta participando es el que existió hace 5000 años bajo el servicio de Zork, por eso es tan sádico y cruel, dile a tu primo que no debe confiarse, ya que vienen combates más duros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente. _

**Toaneo07: **_me agrada lo que me dijiste en el mensaje, de esa forma continuaras una buena obra y al mismo tiempo comenzaras una nueva, esa idea esta mucho mejor a dejar inconclusa una obra para empezar otra, buena idea amigo mío, por cierto, en el próximo capítulo pelearas y casualmente será contra Lena. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente. _

**Iron Mario: **_no culpes a la reina por invitarlo, ella sabía que Bakura era sumamente peligroso, pero el torneo consiste en invitar a los mejores guerreros de cada dimensión y Bakura es uno de los mejores, Halakthy no podía dejarlo fuera, era su obligación invitar a todos, buenos o malos, tristemente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente. _

**Moon-9215: **_Mira esta bien, ya que se encuentra en buenas manos, pero sigue en estado muy delicado, respecto a Atem, Dan quiere pelear con Bakura y por eso le pedirá algo a Atem y luego ambos tendrán que hablarlo con la reina Halakthy, por cierto, Kaiba ya peleo y avanzo a la siguiente ronda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente. _

**Anónimo: **_no es así como funciona el torneo, todos los participantes son invitados a participar y a competir por la oportunidad de obtener alguno de los premios, pero el más codiciado es el deseo, la reina no puede descalificarlos porque Bakura no mato a Mira, la dejo muy herida, pero al final, Mira nunca abandono, ni dijo que se rendía, por eso nadie podía intervenir, aunque Yubel lo hizo cuando le ordeno a Bakura que ya ganara, así como la reina intervino para detener esa masacre. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente. _

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_gracias, oye, últimamente tus comentarios son muy cortos y no me lo tomes a mal, agradezco que te des un tiempo para comentar, solo se me ha hecho un poco raro, sin ofender, no tengo idea, cuando escribo un fic nunca se cuantos capítulos van a ser, solo los escribo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente. _

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Raf-lily, AkiraKazami97 y Anónimo, junto mis cordiales saludos a Toaneo07, Iron Mario, Moon-9215 y Nanashi No Gombee.**_

_**Nos vemos…..el lunes….**_


	18. El fin de la primera ronda

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, ha llegado el momento de terminar con la primera ronda, solo quedan tres combates más y la primera ronda terminara, pero mientras los participantes que ganaron se deben preparar para la segunda ronda, Yubel comenzara a planear su estrategia para revivir a Zork y deshacerse de Halakthy._

_Y ahora el capítulo 18._

**Cap. 18 El fin de la primera ronda.**

Magnamon y Phosphos se lanzaron uno contra el otro, el bakugan trato de golpear al digimon caballero, pero este detuvo el ataque y luego contraataco con una poderosa patada a Phosphos, quien cayó al suelo pesadamente.

-¿Qué?-.

-No debes subestimarnos preciosa-dijo Han sonriendo-ya que Magnamon es uno de los digimon más poderosos que existe-.

-Bien, pues veamos si puede con esto ¡Poder activado: Veneno!-Phosphos disparo su letal veneno, pero Magnamon no se preocupo ni un poco por el ataque.

-¡Escudo de oro!-un campo de fuerza color dorado rodeo a Magnamon, protegiéndolo del letal veneno.

-Te lo dije-.

Lena apretó los dientes y activo el armamento-¡Armamento instalado!-Phosphos recibió su armamento, incrementando de esa forma su poder.

-¿Qué opinas Magnamon?-.

-Es impresionante Han, pero yo puedo con eso-.

-No me cabe la menor duda-.

-¡Poder de armamento activado: Impacto de veneno!-.

Phosphos lanzo un potente ataque de veneno contra Magnamon, el digimon se dio cuenta de que su escudo no podría resistirlo, por eso se mantuvo quieto el mayor tiempo posible y cuando el ataque destruyo el escudo, dio un potente salto y se coloco detrás de Phosphos.

-¡Phosphos detrás de ti!-.

El bakugan se volteo, pero Magnamon ya estaba preparando su poderoso ataque-¡Rayo solar!-.

Un potente rayo de color dorado fue disparado de las manos de Phosphos, el ataque fue lo bastante fuerte para lanzar al poderoso bakugan aquos fuera de la plataforma, ante el asombro de Lena, quien se quedo petrificada de la impresión.

-¡Salió de la plataforma, Han del universo Digimon es el ganador!-.

-Que estúpida-dijo Kazarina-fue vencida por un insecto de ese universo-.

-Tuvimos razón en deshacernos de ellos-dijo Barodius con crueldad, mientras Lena agachaba la cabeza avergonzada por su derrota.

-No te sientas mal preciosa, diste lo mejor de ti y eso es admirable ¿verdad Magnamon?-.

-Cierto-.

-No necesito su compasión-.

-Tienes carácter, eso me gusta-.

-Disculpen-intervino el anciano místico-pero ya pueden bajar de la plataforma, tenemos que empezar el siguiente combate-Han y Lena asintieron, ambos descendieron de la plataforma, aunque Han continuaba haciéndole invitaciones-¡Bien, es hora del penúltimo combate, que suban Rafael del universo Yugioh vs Anabel del universo Pokemon!-.

-¡Abandono!-declaro Rafael, cuando Atem lo miro confundido-mi faraón, después de ver el combate entre esa pobre chica y Bakura, lo mejor es que usted continúe avanzando en este torneo hasta el final, de lo contrario, algo terrible podría ocurrir-.

-Muy bien, será como tú desees Rafael-dijo Atem comprensivo.

-¡Por abandono, Anabel del universo Pokemon es la ganadora!-.

-Felicidades Anabel-dijo Ash sonriendo y Anabel se sonrojo por esa sonrisa que tanto había extrañado.

-¡Bien, es la hora del último combate, que suban los últimos dos participantes, TK del universo Digimon vs Airzel del universo Bakugan!-.

-Buena suerte TK-le deseo Matt a su hermano.

-No te confíes, recuerda que esos tipos son muy poderosos y malvados-le advirtió Tai y TK asintió.

-Más vale que lo derrotes o el castigo será severo-le advirtió el emperador Barodius a su leal sirviente.

-Como usted ordene emperador-.

TK y Airzel subieron a la plataforma, TK sabía que su oponente era muy peligroso, por eso debía darlo todo desde el principio.

-¿Estas listo, Patamon?-.

-Cuando digas-dijo el digimon-¡Patamon Digievolucionar a Angemon! ¡Angemon Ultradigievolucionar a MagnaAngemon!-.

-Bien ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Strikeflier Ventus!-.

-¡Voy a arrancarte las alas!-.

-Puedes intentarlo, pero te advierto que no me dejare vencer tan fácilmente-.

-¡Insolente!-Strikeflier se lanzo contra MagnaAngemon, quien esquivo su ataque de embestida justo a tiempo.

-¡Recibe el poder de la espada de la justicia!-MagnaAngemon lanzo un golpe con su espada, el cual le dio justo en la espalda a Strikeflier, quien consiguió mantenerse en el aire.

-Pagaras por eso-.

-¡Poder activado: Camuflaje!-.

Strikeflier comenzó a brillar y desapareció de la vista de MagnaAngemon, quien en sus esfuerzos por localizarlo, no pudo evitar recibir un potente ataque de viento lanzado por el bakugan.

-¡Resiste MagnaAngemon!-.

-¡Atmosfera divina!-todo el cielo se ilumino por una atmosfera de luz, revelando a Strikeflier, quien se quedo paralizado por el efecto del ataque.

-¿Qué pasa? No puedo moverme-.

-Todos aquellos que tengan un corazón maligno son atrapados por la luz divina, lo que significa que no podrás moverte debido a tu corazón lleno de maldad-.

-¡Strikeflier muévete ahora o será demasiado tarde!-.

-¡Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo!-.

-¡La puerta del destino!-MagnaAngemon uso su técnica especial, pero no para enviar a Strikeflier a ese lugar donde todos los que cometen pecados son juzgados, sino para disparar un potente rayo de luz contra Strikeflier, quien lo recibió directamente y cayó fuera de la plataforma, ya que aun estaba paralizado y no pudo mover sus alas para salvarse.

-¡Salió de la plataforma, TK del universo Digimon es el ganador!-.

-¡No puede ser!-exclamo Airzel impactado, mientras el emperador endurecía la mirada.

-Vaya, esto nos demuestra que el alumno es igual al maestro, ambos son unos perdedores ¿no lo crees Gill?-pregunto Kazarina con burla, mientras que Gill endurecía la mirada.

La reina Halakthy se levanto de su trono y camino hasta quedar al lado del anciano místico-¡Estupendo, ya hemos terminado con los combates de la primera ronda, ahora anunciaremos a las victorias y derrotas de cada universo!-el anciano asintió y comenzó.

**Bakugan:**

Victorias: Darrow, Natsuko, Volt, Ace, Shun, Nanashi, Ayame, Shinn, Marucho, Barodius, Selenia, Nurzak, Hydron, Merling, Aki, Mylene, Spectra, Cece, Hari, Ren, Chan Lee, Kazarina, Niah, Ikki, Dan y Fabia.

Derrotas: Hibari, Linus, Jack, Runo, Zenoheld, Klaus, Baron, Julie, Stoica, Komba, Shadow, Gill, Jessie, Jake, Gus, Mira, Mason, Zenet, Lena, Airzel.

Victorias: 26.

Derrotas: 20.

**Digimon:**

Victorias: Izzy, Koichi, Koji, Davis, Mimi, Henry, Tai, Zoe, Rika, Sora, Han y TK.

Derrotas: Takato, Tommy, Takuya, Joe, JP, Kari, Ken, Cody, Joley y Matt.

Victorias: 12.

Derrotas: 10.

**Dino Rey:**

Victorias: Isis, Seth.

Derrotas: Gabro, Foolscap, Xánder, Úrsula, Max, Espectro, Rex, Zoe, Sheir y Ed.

Victorias: 2.

Derrotas: 10.

**Pokemon:**

Victorias: Drew, Paul, Aloe, Ryo, Tobías y Anabel.

Derrotas: Ritchie, Misty, Jessie, Ash, Zoey, Butch, Cassidy, Júpiter, Cyrus, Dawn, Brock, Trayce, Giovanni, James, Mars, May y Gary.

Victorias: 6.

Derrotas: 17.

**Shaman King:**

Victorias: Luchist, Kanna, Blocken, Yoh, Lyserg, Fausto, Chocolove, Hao, Peyote, Marion, Nichrome.

Derrotas: Len, HoroHoro, Ryu, Anna, Jun, Matilda, Hang, Mohammed y Bill.

Victorias: 11.

Derrotas: 9.

**Yugioh:**

Victorias: Atem, Yugi, Kaiba, Joey, Pegasus, Mai, Bakura, Dartz, Malik, Noah, Mako, Tea, Serenity, Duke, Vivian, Yubel y Zigfried.

Derrotas: Gozaburo, Rex, Wheedle, Rebeca, Ishizu, Odion, Bandido Keith, Tristán, Lyon y Rafael.

Victorias: 17.

Derrotas: 10

-Eso es todo-anuncio el anciano.

-Muy bien, gracias ¡Muchas felicidades a aquellos que pasaron a la segunda ronda, los que no lo lograron tienen dos opciones, una es volver a su universo y la otra es quedarse como parte del público para poder ver los próximos combates, los cuales se llevaran a cabo en la segunda ronda!-por supuesto que todos quisieron quedarse, aunque sea para formar parte del público-¡Bien, los que han pasado a la siguiente ronda deben prepararse, ya que se llevara a cabo en otro tipo de plataforma, pero eso será hasta el día de mañana, por hoy pueden ir a descansar, los minimoys y los espíritus los llevaran a todos a sus respectivas habitaciones, pueden salir de ellas si lo desean y pasar a la cafetería para cenar algo, pero deben recordar que no pueden pelear si no es en un combate oficial, de lo contrario serán descalificados, el público debe esperar a los respectivos encargados que los llevaran a sus habitaciones, es todo por hoy, buenas noches y que tengan dulces sueños! ¡Oh, lo olvidaba, si desean ver a un compañero que se encuentre en la enfermería pueden hacerlo, solo no molesten a los curanderos!-.

Los participantes y el público esperaron a que quienes los llevarían a sus habitaciones llegaran, al poco tiempo, aparecieron dos espíritus del tipo caballero, uno era el caballero Jark y el otro el guardia Zelda.

-¡Los participantes que perdieron sus combates síganme por favor!-indico el guardia Zelda.

-¡Aquellos que ganaron síganme a mí, por favor!-indico Jark.

De esa forma se separaron los grupos, en el universo Dino Rey ya solo quedaban dos participantes, lo que los convertía en la burla de todo el torneo, bueno, al menos, de Bakura, Kaiba solo creía que no debían estar en el torneo.

Los participantes siguieron a sus respectivos guías, mientras el público era guiado por un grupo de minimoys, pero por ahora nos concentraremos en los participantes que ganaron.

-Muy bien-dijo Jark-ustedes fueron los grandes ganadores, antes que nada permítanme felicitarlos a todos, realmente son grandes guerreros, pero recuerden que esta fue solo la primera parte, mañana empezara la segunda parte y…¿si?-pregunto Jark cuando Dan alzo la mano.

-Me preguntaba si podría darse prisa, por favor-dijo Dan gentilmente.

-Si, esta bien, en fin, todas estas puertas-dijo señalando un total de 6 puertas-conducen a sus respectivas habitaciones, de un lado dormirán lo que sean del universo bakugan, del otro los del universo digimon, otro del dino rey, otro del Pokemon, otro del shaman King y finalmente los del yugioh-.

-¿Acaso es solo una habitación con varias camas?-pregunto Kaiba molesto.

-Claro que no, esos son solo los pasillos, hay cientos de habitaciones y cada una esta equipada con un hechizo para que aparezcan las camas que sean necesarias y la habitación puede tener cualquier forma-.

-Eso me agrada-dijo Hydron pensando en una buena ducha.

-Muy bien, en seguida aparecerán los guías que los conducirán por todos los pasillos-dijo Jark y un total de seis elfinas hicieron su aparición.

-Los que sean del universo Bakugan síganme por favor-dijo el hada mística.

-Los del universo Digimon por aquí-indico la princesa del Tsurugi.

-Los del Dino Rey-dijo la doncella del perdón.

-Los del universo Pokemon-dijo el hada del arpa.

-Por acá, universo Shaman King-dijo el hada de la fe.

-Por aquí universo Yugioh-indico Pixie, la princesa de las hadas.

Los participantes de cada universo siguieron a sus respectivos guías, en cada pasillo había varias puertas que conducían a una habitación, la cual tomaría cualquier forma.

**Bakugan…..**

-Estas son sus habitaciones, ustedes pueden escoger la forma de acomodarse, pero sin pleitos, de lo contrario tendré que descalificarlos del torneo-.

-Después de eso ¿podré ir a ver a Mira?-pregunto Dan preocupado.

-Desde luego, pueden hacer lo que quieran, excepto pelear y molestar al público o a los otros participantes, si necesitan algo solo avísenme, ya que yo estoy encargada de esta sección-.

Los cuartos se dividieron así, las chicas dormirían compartiendo una, al igual que los chicos, con algunas excepciones, por ejemplo, Barodius y Kazarina compartirían una, mientras sus tres soldados dormían en habitaciones separadas, Hydron pidió una para si mismo, mientras Mylene le pidió a Keith que la acompañara, algo que extraño al chico y a la vez lo hizo sonrojarse.

**Digimon…..**

Como el hada mística, la princesa del Tsurugi les había explicado las reglas, además de decirles que si necesitaban algo no dudaran en avisarle.

-¿Cómo nos acomodaremos?-pregunto Davis.

-Eso ya depende de ustedes, pero personalmente es preferible que las chicas se queden en una habitación y los chicos en otra, sin embargo, aquellos que les gusta dormir solos pueden hacerlo en cualquiera de las otras habitaciones-.

Y así se dividieron los cuartos, las chicas en uno y los chicos en otro, todos ansiosos por bajar a la cafetería y cenar algo.

**Dino Rey…..**

No hubo mucho que explicar, ya que solo dos de este universo habían ganado, pero la doncella del perdón tuvo que explicarles a Seth e Isis las reglas, además de darles la oportunidad de escoger una habitación cada una.

-Yo necesito silencio para poder pensar en mis estrategias-dijo Seth.

-Y a mí me gusta tener mi espacio-dijo Isis.

-Muy bien, todo lo que necesiten están en las habitaciones, pero si tienen alguna duda pueden venir a consultarme-dijo la doncella del perdón.

**Pokemon…**

2 chicas y 4 hombres fueron el resultado de la primera ronda en este universo, las dos chicas escogieron compartir habitación para poder hablar un poco, mientras que Paul pidió una habitación privada, al igual que Tobías y Drew, mientras Ryo solo se encogía en hombros.

-Cualquier duda que tengan que no les apene preguntarme-dijo el hada del arpa antes de retirarse.

**Shaman King…**

El hada de la fe condujo a los participantes a sus habitaciones, Hao se quedo en una habitación para si mismo, mientras que Yoh la compartirá con sus amigos que habían logrado pasar a la segunda ronda, al mismo tiempo, los siervos de Hao compartirían una, aunque las chicas estarían en otras a parte.

-Bien, en cuanto se instalen pueden ir a la cafetería para cenar o a la enfermería o a cualquier otro lugar de entretenimiento-.

-¿Qué tipos de entretenimiento?-pregunto Chocolove.

-De todo, piscinas, canchas de fútbol, basquetbol, golf, etc. Pero también un pequeño concurso de talento-.

-Ese es para mí-dijo Chocolove pensando en contar chistes.

**Yugioh….**

Finalmente, Pixie llevo a los últimos ganadores a sus habitaciones, por supuesto, las chicas estarían en una, mientras los chicos en otra, aunque Atem y Yugi compartirían una, como dos hermanos, mientras que Joey escogió dormir con Mai, Yubel se quedaría en una privada, al igual que sus dos aliados, mientras Kaiba y Mokuba compartirían una, Pegasus también se quedaría en una.

-Muy bien, eso es todo, todo lo que necesitan están en las habitaciones, desde pijamas hasta TV, la reina pensó en todo para que pudieran disfrutar del lugar mientras esperan las siguientes rondas ¿alguna pregunta?-.

-Si ¿Dónde esta la cafetería? Me muero de hambre-dijo Joey.

-Esta unos pisos más abajo, junto con la piscina y los otros centros de entretenimiento, pueden disfrutar de todo como invitados de la reina, solo recuerden no pelear contra los demás participantes o agredir al público-.

-Entendido-dijo Atem y Pixie se retiro-en cuanto nos instalemos debemos bajar a ver a Dan-.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Yugi.

-Presiento que quiere pedirme algo, algo que quizás sea muy arriesgado-.

**Enfermería…**

Después de acomodar sus cosas en su habitación, al final, todos, absolutamente todos, de cualquier dimensión, escogieron una habitación propia, que complicada puede ser la raza humana sin importar su lugar, Dan fue a la enfermería acompañado de Drago, quería ver a Mira antes de ir a cenar, cuando llego encontró su cama vacía y a la enfermera de las inyecciones acomodando algunas pociones.

-Disculpe ¿Dónde esta Mira?-pregunto preocupado.

-Se encuentra ahí-dijo el hada de las inyecciones señalando una puerta, Dan le agradeció y se preparo para abrir la puerta-pero yo esperaría para….-.

Fue muy tarde, ya que Dan abrió la puerta y lo que vio lo dejo con la cara completamente roja, ya que Mira estaba nadando en aguas termales, que al parecer, tenían poderes curativos, ya que casi todas sus heridas estaban sanadas, aun tenían uno que otro corte, pero lo que dejo impactado a Dan, fue el hecho de que Mira estaba desnuda, después de unos segundos, Mira sintió que la observaban y al voltear vio a Dan, al tiempo que ella también se sonrojaba y se cubría el pecho.

-¡Dan! ¿Qué haces aquí?-.

-Yo….bueno….vine….-Dan ya no sabía que decir, fue cuando el hada de las inyecciones cerró la puerta.

-Intente decírselo, pero no me lo permitió-dijo el hada de las inyecciones, mientras Dan continuaba con la cara toda roja y la boca muy abierta, ante la mirada confusa de Drago.

-Creo que él también se esta enfermando-.

**Continuara…**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 18, espero les haya gustado, la primera ronda ha llegado a su fin, muchas felicidades a todos los OC que lograron pasar a la siguiente ronda y una disculpa para quienes no lo lograron, pero lo que han avanzado tengan en cuenta que sus siguientes oponente son más poderosos, tampoco olviden que entre los participantes están Barodius, Hao, Yubel, Bakura y Dartz, además de todos sus aliados, y también esta lord Zork, quien espera el momento de su regreso, en el próximo capítulo vendrá un poco de descanso, para que duerman y para que tanto Atem como Dan puedan hablar con Halakthy._

**AkiraKazami97: **_Kaiba es así, solo le importa su hermanito, respecto a Anubias, lo siento, pero él esta en el público, te explicare, como la mayoría de los OC escogió a Bakugan, tuve que sacar a algunos personajes para poder meter a los OC, espero no sea inconveniente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Escarlata, Nina y Joe: **_tranquilos, no ven que están peleando por algo absurdo, además, cada videojuego tuvo sus buenos momentos en sus tiempos, ahora tienen mejores diseños, pero eso no es lo importante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Sora Black: **_bueno, no solo Dan esta en la segunda ronda, también Atem, Yugi, Spectra y Kaiba, aunque este último esta más interesado en volver a pelear con Atem que cualquier otra cosa, pero tengo planeado algo para que Dan pueda enfrentarse a Bakura si es lo que desea. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Paulinitte: **_ni creas, todo depende de cómo haga Yubel su jugada y no te preocupes, yo entiendo que todos tienen responsabilidades que cumplir, me alegra que comenten cuando puedan, eso es lo que más gusto me da y la verdad no tengo idea de cuantas rondas van a ser, ya que son muchos participantes y apenas va a comenzar la segunda ronda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_ni creas que será rápido, ya que su siguiente oponente es Rika y como Kaiba tiene mucha prisa por enfrentarse a Atem, entonces esa pobre chica esta en graves problemas, en cuanto a Mira, sus heridas ya están casi curadas, pero ahora ella y Dan tendrán que lidiar con otro problemita jeje. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Terminex: **_el armamento es poderoso, pero tengo en mente algo mejor para Drago, ya que Dan quiere hacer pagar a Bakura por lo que le hizo a Mira, muy pronto lo veras, espero. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Iron Mario: **_la reina no tenía opción, ella debía invitar a todo aquel que quisiera participar en el torneo, esa fue la elección de Han, respecto a tu petición, puedes hacerlo si lo deseas, por mí no hay problema. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_gracias por el comentario y por la corrección, ya tiene mucho tiempo que no veo la serie original de Digimon ni la segunda parte. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_si, que gran coincidencia que tu oponente sea Lena, aunque supongo que al ser de los últimos que quedaban era lo más probable, mira, por mí haz lo que quieras con el Reebot, es tu fic y son tus reglas, solo te pido que continúes la segunda temporada de Blazer War, además de la participación de Piccolo y las parejas que te pedí, eso es todo, por favor, y otra cosa, me dijiste que te gustaba la pareja de Ash y Anabel ¿correcto? Entonces démosle la bienvenida a esa pareja en el fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_una disculpa, se me debe de haber pasado, no conozco esa serie, creo que fue por eso que se me olvido mencionarlo, la que he visto más o menos de ese tipo es drama total series. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_gracias por comprender y felicidades por haber terminado tus exámenes, si te esforzaste estoy seguro de que te ira muy bien. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Raf-lily: **_ya lo estoy checando y hasta donde voy la historia esta interesante, realmente eres buena, las series de Yugioh y Shaman King ya tienen tiempo que las sacaron del aire, eran muy buenas, que lastima que ya acabaron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Escarlata, Nina, Sora Black, Paulinitte, Anónimo y Raf-lily, junto mis cordiales saludos a Joe, Moon-9215, Terminex, Iron Mario, Nanashi No Gombee, Toaneo07 y Zeus.**_

_**Nos vemos…..el miércoles….**_


	19. Planes

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, un poco de descanso para poder dormir y comer algo, pero mientras la mayoría de los participantes están en eso, Atem y Dan pedirán una audiencia con Halakthy para pedirle un pequeño favor, el cual no es tan pequeño realmente._

_Y ahora el capítulo 19._

**Cap. 19 Planes.**

Dan se dirigía a la cafetería, mientras su cabeza se centraba en lo que acababa de pasar, su cara estaba muy enrojecida, no solo por el hecho de haber visto a Mira desnuda, sino por lo que sucedió después.

-FLASHBACK-

Dan se sentó en una cama, sumamente pensativo, Drago estaba preocupado, ya que era la primera vez que veía a su amigo tan serio, fue cuando el hada de las inyecciones entro a la habitación donde estaba bañándose Mira, con una bata celeste.

-Parece que Mira ya va a salir-dijo Drago.

-Si…que bien…..-dijo Dan muy nervioso, ya que su mente aun estaba con lo que acababa de presenciar hace solo unos instantes.

La puerta se volvió a abrir y Mira salió, acompañada del hada de las inyecciones, quien le explicaba lo que sucedía.

-Tus heridas ya están curadas, al igual que tus huesos, pero la señorita Güin ordeno que permanezcas aquí por esta noche, ya que lo que pasaste pudo dejar algunas contusiones en tu organismo-.

-Entiendo, pero me gustaría saber ¿Cómo esta Wilda?-.

-Tu bakugan se esta recuperando, gracias a su gran resistencia estará mejor dentro de muy poco-.

-¿No habría sido mejor haberlo bañado en esas aguas?-intervino Drago, Mira abrió los ojos y volteo a donde estaba Dan, cuando lo vio, su cara se sonrojo mucho, ambos se sentían muy nerviosos, sus corazones latían a gran velocidad y su cuerpo comenzaba a sentir ciertas reacciones, pero rápidamente sacudieron la cabeza muy avergonzados.

-Esas aguas son solo para curar heridas humanas, las criaturas como ustedes, bakugan, digimon, dinosaurios, Pokemon, fantasmas y espíritus del milenio necesitan otro tipo de tratamiento-.

-Entiendo, pero me imagino que ya esta mejor-.

-Oh por supuesto, estará como nuevo dentro de muy poco-.

-Grandioso ¿no te alegra Mira?-.

-¿Eh? Si….mucho…-dijo Mira distraída, Drago se quedo extrañado y miro a Dan, quien estaba igual que Mira, a veces no lograba entender a los humanos.

Dan suspiro y se armo de valor-Me alegra que ya estés mejor, Mira-.

-Gracias, me da gusto que hayas venido a visitarme-dijo Mira sonriendo, aunque todavía con la cara muy roja-¿Dónde esta Keith?-.

-Bueno, él y Mylene fueron a la cafetería con los otros, al parecer, Mylene y Shadow decidieron unírsenos-dijo Dan, contento de poder evitar la vergonzosa conversación.

-Me da gusto oír eso-nuevamente se quedaron en silencio, Dan supo que no podrían evitar esa parte por mucho tiempo, así que…..

-Escucha, yo…..lo lamento….no quise…bueno…tú sabes…-.

-No te preocupes, no te podías imaginar lo que estaba pasando-dijo Mira muy apenada.

-Bueno, hay algo que debo decirte-.

-¿Qué sucede?-.

-Lo que Bakura te hizo…-Dan apretó los puños, mientras Mira lo observaba-fue imperdonable, pero te juro que haré que pague por cada herida que te causo-.

-Pero no puedes pelear con él fuera de un combate oficial-.

-Por eso me asegurare de que su próximo oponente sea yo-.

-¿Cómo lo harás?-.

-Con ayuda de un amigo, lo único que te pido es que confíes en mí y que estés ahí cuando le haga pagar por todo lo que te hizo-.

-¿Por qué te importa tanto lo que me hizo?-.

Dan abrió los ojos y agacho la mirada-Yo….no lo se, pero cuando vi que Bakura te golpeaba sin piedad, no pude evitar sentir una gran furia, quería lanzarme sobre él y destrozarlo con mis propias manos, creo que lo hago porque me importar y mucho-.

-Dan-.

Dan y Mira se sostuvieron la mirada, lentamente sus rostros se fueron acercando, mientras cerraban los ojos y preparaban sus labios para el dulce contacto, pero como suele suceder en esos momentos…..

-Disculpe, pero la señorita tiene que descansar, mañana podrá recogerla antes del comienzo de la segunda ronda-dijo el hada de las inyecciones, por lo que Dan y Drago tuvieron que abandonar la enfermería.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-¡Oye Dan!-grito Marucho desde una mesa, Dan se acerco a sus amigos, donde estaban Shun, Fabia, Ace y Marucho, junto con sus respectivos bakugan-¿Cómo se encuentra, Mira?-.

Dan se sonrojo al recordar a Mira, pero rápidamente respondió-Se encuentra mejor….le dieron un tratamiento muy especial-.

-Eso es bueno-dijo Elfin, pero los demás notaron el nerviosismo de Dan, sin embargo no dijeron nada.

-Por cierto ¿Dónde esta Keith?-.

Ace señala una mesa un poco más alejada, donde estaban sentados y hablando, nada más y nada menos que Keith y Mylene.

-Nunca me lo habría imaginado-dijo Elfin asombrada.

Dan solo sonrió, para luego buscar a su nuevo amigo, a quien encontró a unas cuantas mesas un poco más alejada, Atem, Yugi, Tea, Joey, Mai, Vivian y Duke estaban platicando, cuando el faraón descubrió a Dan, ambos asintieron con la cabeza y disculpándose con sus amigos, se dirigieron a una mesa un poco más alejada.

-¿De que querían hablar?-pregunto Atem.

-Di más bien de que quiere hablar con nosotros-dijo Drago, ya que él tampoco entendía que era lo que Dan pensaba hacer.

-Muy bien, Dan ¿de que se trata?-pregunto Atem.

-Revise los combates de la segunda ronda y descubrí que tú siguiente oponente es el cretino de Bakura-.

-Así es, esa es una oportunidad perfecta para pelear contra él y eliminarlo del torneo, antes de que algo terrible pase-.

-¿Algo terrible? ¿Acaso lo que le paso a Mira no fue terrible?-.

-Lo que ocurrió con Mira fue monstruoso-dijo Atem con tristeza-pero tú no conoces a Bakura, él no se detendrá con eso, es solo el principio, Bakura ama la sangre y la destrucción y si crees que lo que le pasó a tu amiga fue malo, entonces aun no sabes que tan terrible puede ser lo que sigue-.

-No te entiendo-.

-Bakura es muy despiadado, disfruta de lastimar a otros, de herir a cualquier persona, es por eso que debe ser eliminado cuanto antes-.

-Comprendo-dijo Drago.

-Aun así, quiero pedirle una cosa-dijo Dan con mucha seriedad-y si esta de acuerdo podríamos ir a decirle a la reina Halakthy-.

-Muy bien ¿Qué tienes planeado?-de esa forma, Dan le explico a Atem todo lo que quería hacer, conforme hablaba, el faraón miraba atónito a Dan, después de unos segundos-¿estas seguro?-.

-Por supuesto, debo hacerlo por Mira-.

-Dan, lo que pides es arriesgado, tú mismo viste lo que Bakura es capaz de hacer-dijo Drago, no estaba preocupado por su seguridad, sino por la de Dan.

-Lo se, pero esto es algo que debo hacer, la pregunta es ¿cuento contigo Drago?-.

-Desde luego-.

Atem suspiro-Muy bien, entonces debemos ir a ver a la reina, solo debemos preguntarle a un espíritu o minimoy donde esta-Atem se acerco a un espíritu hada-disculpe ¿podría decirme donde esta la reina Halakthy?-.

-¿Desean una audiencia con ella?-.

-Por supuesto-dijo Dan.

-Bien, la reina no se niega a hablar con nadie, así que síganme-.

Atem y Dan siguieron a la pequeña hada, ante la mirada confusa de todos sus amigos, ya que la madre de Dan había llegado para felicitar a su hijo.

-¿A dónde va Dan?-.

-No lo se, pero no debe pasar nada malo-dijo Marucho.

-Aun esta preocupado por Mira-dijo Fabia comprensiva.

-Si, lo que ese tipo le hizo no tiene nombre-.

**Enfermería….**

Mira estaba sentada en su cama, por fortuna, el hada de las inyecciones le dio un TV para poder entretenerse un poco, mientras Wilda continuaba en tratamiento, fue cuando la puerta se abrió y el rostro sonriente de Aki se hizo presente.

-Hola amiga ¿Cómo te encuentras?-.

-Mucho mejor, gracias-dijo Mira sonriendo-aunque aun me duele un poco el cuerpo-.

-Pues claro, digo, debiste haber abandonado cuando descubriste que tu oponente era muy peligroso-.

-Pensé…que podría con él-.

-Lo entiendo, pero dime algo ¿Dan ya vino a visitarte?-Mira se sonrojo al recordar lo que había pasado entre ella y Dan hacía solo unos momentos-¿Qué sucede?-.

-Nada-.

-Mira-.

La vestal suspiro-Muy bien, te contare si prometes guardar el secreto-.

-Por supuesto-y así, Mira le contó a Aki todo lo que sucedió cuando Dan fue a visitarla, cuando termino, Aki estallo en carcajadas.

-No es gracioso-dijo Mira algo molesta.

-Lo siento, lo siento, pero no puedo evitar imaginarme la cara que debió poner Dan cuando te vio así-dijo y volvió a reírse, mientras Mira agachaba la cabeza avergonzada y con la cara muy roja, pero sonreía al recordar ese momento, ya que en cierta forma, también le pareció divertido.

**Mientras…..**

Max y el resto de los participantes de Dino Rey comían en la cafetería, el Dr. Z lloraba por la perdida de su sueño de ser el rey de los dinosaurios, a unas cuantas mesas, se encontraban Yubel, Bakura, Dartz, junto con Barodius, Kazarina y Hao.

-Muy bien, háblenos de su plan-dijo Dharak.

-Ten cuidado con la forma en que lo pides, porque el siguiente que podría ser lastimado serás tú-dijo Bakura con su sonrisa maniática.

-No te tengo miedo-.

-Basta Dharak-dijo Barodius-sin embargo, mi bakugan tiene razón ¿Qué es lo que planean exactamente?-.

-¿Y porque requieren nuestra ayuda?-intervino Hao sonriendo tranquilamente.

-Requerimos su ayuda para liberar al gran señor de las sombras, lord Zork-dijo Dartz.

-¿Quién es Zork?-pregunto Kazarina y Bakura estallo en carcajadas.

-Zork es el maestro de toda maldad, el rey supremo de la oscuridad-.

-Eso suena interesante-dijo Dharak.

-Pero y creo que hablo por mi esposo, y por este muchacho…..-.

-Mi nombre es Hao, será mejor que cuides tu lengua, arpía-dijo Hao, mientras creaba una pequeña llama en su mano.

-Como sea, creo que hablo por todos cuando quiero un poco más de información al respecto-.

-Y por supuesto la tendrán-dijo Yubel sonriendo y prosiguió a contarles todo sobre Zork, conforme hablaba, la sonrisa de los tres villanos se ampliaba cada vez más-solo hay un problema, Halakthy, ella es la única que podría destruir a mi padre, tenemos que deshacernos de ella-.

-Puedo encargarme de eso-dijo Dharak.

-No digas tonterías, nadie puede vencer a Halakthy, ella es invencible-dijo Dartz.

-Casi invencible-Yubel sonrió, mientras veía a Max alejarse del grupo y con mucho sigilo fue tras él-lamento mucho lo que pasó-Max volteo y se topo con Yubel, su primera reacción fue huir, pero Yubel lo detuvo-tranquilo, no quiero hacerte daño, vengo a ayudarte-.

-¿Ayudarme?-pregunto Max confundido, mientras Yubel sonreía de manera siniestra.

**Habitación de Halakthy…..**

La reina revisaba los combates de la segunda ronda, había muchos que le decían que serían intensos, otros no tanto, pero le preocupaban Yubel, Dartz, Bakura, Barodius y Hao, esos 5 demostraron ser despiadados en sus combates, pero los primeros tres eran siervos de Zork y eso complicaba el asunto mucho más, fue cuando tocaron a su puerta.

-Adelante-.

-Disculpe alteza, pero querían una audiencia con usted-.

Halakthy volteo y se topo con Atem, Dan y Drago, quienes entraron a la habitación con algo de nerviosismo.

-No tenga miedo, ustedes son bienvenidos, díganme ¿en que puedo ayudarlos?-.

Atem fue el primero en hablar-Disculpe majestad, pero hemos venido a pedirle un favor…-Atem no pudo continuar, ya que Dan lo detuvo.

-Yo soy quien debe decirle, ya que soy quien desea pelear con Bakura-.

-Como quieras-.

Así, Dan le pidió a Halakthy lo que había planeado con Drago y Atem, al principio, la reina se mostro algo sorprendida por la petición.

-¿Estas seguro? Bakura no es como ninguno de los enemigos de tu mundo-.

-Lo se, pero debo hacerlo por Mira, ella no se merecía todo lo que le ocurrió y por eso….debo hacer que Bakura pague por todo lo que le hizo-.

-Entiendo como te sientes-.

-Pero antes de que decida quiero asegurarme de algo-dijo Drago-¿esto va en contra de las reglas?-.

-No, no es algo muy común, pero no esta prohibido, si quieren hacerlo, adelante, yo no los detendré, pero necesito saber si los tres están de acuerdo-Atem, Dan y Drago asintieron-bien, entonces tendré que hacer un pequeño cambio a la tabla de participantes, listo, te deseo buena suerte, Dan Kuso-.

-Muchas gracias-.

Tras eso, Atem y Dan abandonaron la habitación de la reina, quien suspiro resignada, los humanos eran seres muy interesantes, al menos para ella.

-Espero que sepas lo que estas haciendo-dijo Atem con seriedad.

-Descuida, ya antes he enfrentado tipos duros y…..-.

-Bakura no es como ellos-dijo Atem con dureza, para luego darse cuenta de que se estaba alterando-lo siento, no quiero que tomes las cosas así, los villanos de tu universo pueden ser peligrosos, pero ninguno se compara a Bakura, él ama la sangre y no se detendrá ante nada con tal de hacer sufrir a su enemigo, sea quien sea, te permite llevar a cabo este plan porque creo que ambos son capaces de derrotarlo, pero si continúas pensando que Bakura es como cualquier otro enemigo entonces lo mejor será que yo lo enfrente-.

-¡De ninguna manera!-.

-Dan-intervino Drago-entiendo como te sientes, pero Atem tiene razón, Bakura es muy diferente a Barodius y a Dharak, tú mismo lo viste, él no tuvo ninguna piedad con Mira, ni siquiera le importo que lo descalificaran si continuaba torturándola-.

-Se que lo que dicen es verdad, pero….-Dan estaba muy enojado, no con ellos, sino con Bakura-por alguna razón…cuando vi que golpeaba a cruelmente a Mira yo sufría, sentía su dolor y no podía soportarlo, no entiendo-.

-Los egipcios teníamos una leyenda, Isis la diosa del amor y la compasión llamaba a esos sentimientos las señales del verdadero amor, a lo que me refiero es que quizás veas a Mira como algo más que una simple amiga-.

-Yo….no estoy seguro-.

-Te sugiero que escuches a tu corazón y a tus sentimientos, ya que ellos son tu mayor arma y tú poder más grande, recuérdalo-.

-Muchas gracias por todo-.

-No tienes que dármelas-.

Así, Atem, Dan y Drago bajaron a la cafetería, donde descubrieron que sus respectivos amigos hablaban entre si, es decir, los del universo bakugan conversaban con los del yugioh, al tiempo que pedían sus órdenes y juntaban sus mesas.

-Parece que nuestros amigos ya se hicieron amigos, también-.

-Todos menos…-Atem vio a Kaiba y Mokuba, que estaban sentados en otra mesa.

-¿Qué le pasa a ese tipo?-pregunto Dan.

-No te preocupes, no es tan malo realmente, es un gran tipo una vez que llegas a conocerlo-.

-No creo que tengamos tanto tiempo-dijo Dan y los tres se rieron.

Pero mientras ellos hablaban, también Yubel lo hacía con Max, quien retrocedió asustado cuando escucho la propuesta de Yubel.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Tenemos un trato?-.

-Yo…..no estoy seguro-.

Yubel acerco su rostro al de Max-Si haces lo que te pido, entonces no solo salvare a los dinosaurios de su extinción, sino que además haré que todos tus deseos y sueños se vuelvan realidad-.

-¿En serio?-.

-Por supuesto, a ti te gustan los dinosaurios ¿verdad?-Max asintió-entonces, porque permitir que ese anciano inútil sea el rey de los dinosaurios, ese lugar te corresponde a ti, tú serías el rey y guardián de los dinosaurios, solo tienes que hacer algo por mí-con mucha persuasión, Yubel logro convencer a Max, quien finalmente asintió a cumplir con todo lo que Yubel le ordenara, la princesa sonrió con mucha maldad.

El tiempo siguió pasando y finalmente llego el momento de dormir, los espíritus indicaron que ya cerrarían todo, ya que la segunda ronda empezaría a las 9 am, por lo que debían levantarse muy temprano para desayunar y prepararse.

-Muy bien, es hora de despedirse-dijo Shun y cada uno volvió a su respectiva habitación, aunque antes de separarse.

-Espero que sepas lo que estas haciendo-dijo Atem.

-Yo también-dijo Drago, él pelearía con valor contra Bakura, no le tenía miedo, lo único que deseaba era que su compañero tuviera un plan.

**Habitación de Halakthy…..**

-¿Qué hizo que?-exclamo el anciano místico-alteza, no cree que….-.

-Dan tomo su decisión, él quiere hacerlo y por lo tanto yo debo darle la oportunidad, además, algo me dice que durante ese combate algo pasará, algo que podría dejarme tranquila-.

-¿Tranquila? ¿Acaso algo le preocupa?-.

-No es solo una cosa-.

**Al día siguiente…..**

Todos los participantes se levantaron muy temprano, desayunaron y se dirigieron a la siguiente plataforma, la cual estaba flotando en un mar, en sus cuatro esquinas había una estatua de Obelisk el atormentador, por lo que Atem dedujo que ese era su territorio, las reglas eran las misma, solo que esta vez podían usar el agua que los rodeaba como arma, pero si la criatura del oponente sacaba a la suya de la plataforma, ocurría lo mismo que en la primera ronda, perdía.

El estadio era enorme, tal como el anterior, la plataforma se encontraba justo en el centro, tenía un total de 6 puentes colocados alrededor, para que los participantes pudieran subir sin problemas, al igual que otros puentes que les permitiría ir a la cafetería y a los baños.

-Vaya, este mundo es impresionante-dijo Joey impresionado.

-¡Ha llegado el momento de que la segunda ronda inicie, todos los participantes deben prepararse!-indico el anciano místico, mientras la reina y sus invitados tomaban su lugar.

**Continuara…**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 19, espero les haya gustado, finalmente la segunda ronda iniciara, buena suerte a todos los OC, pero recuerden que como el anterior, no todos podrán pasar a la tercera ronda, en el próximo capítulo, el inicio de la segunda ronda, no se lo pierdan._

**AkiraKazami97: **_fue un momento bastante incomodo, pero en fin, tu petición ya fue cumplida, ahora viene la segunda ronda y debes prepararte, ya que el torneo apenas esta comenzando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Iron Mario: **_bien, ya tengo los datos y el comentario no fue tan largo, ya que los poderes abarcaron mucho espacio, eso fue todo, por cierto, tú siguiente oponente parece que va a ser Marucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_eso es cierto, pero tú siguiente oponente no es sanguinario, es el héroe que salvo al digimundo de amenazas como Etemon, MetalSeadramon, MachineDramon, Piedmon y Apocalymon. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Terminex: **_mira, por mí no hay problema, pero el tiempo se esta acabando, ya que en el próximo capítulo inicia la segunda ronda, debes darte prisa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_los humanos somos seres muy extraños y delicados, vaya, que complicada es la raza humana, me pregunto si somos todo lo que Dios espero de nosotros cuando nos creo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_muy bien, entonces considérala una pareja en el fic, pero dime una cosa, se que aun no tienes computadora, pero no me has aclarado si vas a continuar el fic de Blazer War 2, yo espero que si. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_un clásico muy bueno realmente, sobretodo el los animes, es donde más se ve este tipo de momentos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para AkiraKazami97, junto mis cordiales saludos a Iron Mario, Zeus, Terminex, Moon-9215, Toaneo07 y Nanashi No Gombee.**_

_**Nos vemos…..el viernes…..**_


	20. La segunda ronda

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, ha llegado el momento de que la segunda ronda inicie, los participantes deben prepararse, porque esta vez pelearan en una plataforma que esta flotando en el agua._

_Y ahora el capítulo 20._

**Cap. 20 La segunda ronda.**

-Por fin dará inicio la segunda ronda-dijo Joey emocionado-espero que esta vez pueda avanzar a la siguiente-.

Dan esperaba que su amiga apareciera, deseaba que Mira llegara antes de que comenzaran.

-¡Dan!-el aludido volteo y se topo con Mira-veo que llegue a tiempo-.

-Si, muy a tiempo-dijo Dan sonriendo contento.

Debido a que las ropas de Mira habían sufrido un gran daño durante su combate contra Bakura, ahora tenía otras que Güin le proporciono (Nota: cuando peleo con Bakura llevaba la ropa que tenía en Nueva Vestroia, ahora tenía las de la última temporada).

Bakura vio a Mira y se rio con burla-Vaya, no creí que tuviera el valor de regresar aquí-

-Olvídate de ella, debemos concentrarnos en la segunda ronda, después pensaremos en cuando dar nuestro golpe-declaro Yubel fríamente.

-¡Muy bien, es hora de comenzar con la segunda ronda comience, todos los participantes prepárense!-.

-Es hora de continuar-dijo Atem seriamente, mientras sus amigos esperaban ser anunciados.

-¡El primer combate de la segunda ronda será entre Darrow del universo Bakugan vs Luchist del universo Shaman King!-.

-Una victoria más para nosotros-dijo Luchist muy seguro, pero Hao intervino.

-No te confíes, tu oponente no es alguien inútil como el anterior, debes atacar con todo desde el principio-.

-Entendido-.

-Bien Vandarus, somos los primeros de nuevo-dijo Darrow.

-Cierto, pero sospecho que esta vez será un poco más difícil que antes-.

-Andando-ambos subieron a la plataforma, mientras sus antiguos oponentes, Takato y Ritchie observaban, esto iba a ser interesante, de hecho, todos los combates iban a serlo.

-No creas que me daré por vencido como lo hizo tu anterior oponente-dijo Darrow.

-Y no creas que me vencerás tan fácilmente como lo hiciste con ese niño tonto ¡Ven a mí Lucifer!-el ángel/demonio de Luchist hizo su aparición listo para la batalla.

-Muy bien, aquí vamos ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Vandarus Pyrus!-.

-¡Voy a arrancarle las alas a ese espíritu maligno!-.

Lucifer se lanzo contra Vandarus, lanzando un potente golpe con su lanza, Vandarus la detuvo usando su lanza, ambos comenzaron una lucha usando solos sus armas, mientras sus respectivos compañeros veían la batalla, muchas veces, parecía que alguno caería al agua, pero rápidamente se recuperaban.

-¡Poder activado: Multiplicación metálica!-.

El escudo de Vandarus comenzó a brillar y entonces apareció un poderoso ejército de Vandarus, los cuales se lanzaron contra Lucifer, golpeándolo uno por uno, mientras Luchist apretaba los dientes.

-¡Ni creas que me vencerás tan fácilmente! ¡Sombra demoniaca!-.

Lucifer lanzo un ataque de sombras contra los clones de Vandarus, los cuales fueron destruidos rápidamente, mientras el original esquivo el ataque y lanzo una potente patada contra Lucifer, el fantasma casi cae de la plataforma, pero se recupero y contraataco con un poderoso golpe.

-Nada mal-dijo Vandarus, para luego atacar de nuevo, ambos comenzaron otro combate chocando sus armas, Darrow y Luchist atacaban con todo lo que tenían, mientras sus respectivos compañeros de equipo observaban.

-Esta batalla es impresionante-dijo Yugi.

-Pero solo uno ganara al final y será el que de el mejor ataque-dijo Atem seriamente.

-Bien, creo que ya se lo que debo hacer-dijo Darrow, pensando en su próximo ataque-¡Poder activado: Grieta de flama!-.

Vandarus golpeo el suelo y una grieta comenzó a abrirse, de esta surgió una gran cantidad de fuego que atrapo a Lucifer inmovilizándolo, para sorpresa de Luchist, quien no esperaba ese tipo de ataque.

-¡Oh no!-.

-¡Oh si! ¡Poder activado: Flecha volcánica!-.

Vandarus lanzo su flecha contra el suelo y cuando surgió, se convirtió en una potente flecha que golpeo a Lucifer miles de veces, este ataque y la trampa de fuego bastaron para derrotar al maligno fantasma.

-¡Lucifer ya no puede pelear, Darrow del universo Bakugan es el ganador!-.

-¡Lo logramos!-grito Darrow contento, mientras se limpiaba el sudor, definitivamente, esa batalla fue dura.

Luchist solo apretó los puños, no podía creer que hubiera perdido, ese bakugan de fuego lo derroto aun estando a mar abierto, era ilógico, pero ya no podía hacer nada, así que volvió con su señor, quien lo esperaba sonriendo tranquilamente, pero por su mirada, se notaba que estaba enojado.

-Vaya, ese chico es bueno-dijo Yugi impresionado.

-Su oponente también lo es, Darrow se dio cuenta de que si seguía peleando Vandarus podría salir muy lastimado, por eso ataco a Lucifer de esa forma-dijo Atem inteligentemente.

-Entiendo-.

-Ya van a anunciar el siguiente combate-dijo Joey emocionado.

-¡Bien, es el turno de Natsuko del universo Bakugan vs Volt del universo Bakugan!-.

-Bien, es nuestro turno, Sniper-.

-Ya estaba deseando volver a pelear, este torneo esta lleno de oponentes formidables-.

Natsuko y Volt subieron a la plataforma, una vez que lo hicieron, cierta chica de cabello rojo grito con mucha desesperación.

-¡Escucha niña, más vale que derrotes a ese presumido o yo misma me encargare de darte tu merecido!-grito Jessie.

-¡Lo mismo va para ti chico rudo!-grito Misty.

Natsuko y Volt ignoraron aquellos gritos, se miraron a los ojos y esperaron que el otro diera el primer movimiento.

-Adelante, hazlo tu-dijo Volt-de esa forma será más interesante el combate-.

Natsuko asintió, pero miro a Sniper-¿Crees poder con su bakugan mecánico?-.

-No te preocupes, haré lo mejor que pueda, te lo aseguro-.

-Bien ¡Carta portal lista! ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Sniper Darkus!-.

-¡Les daré una muestra de mi poder Darkus!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Boriates Haos!-el bakugan Haos apareció golpeando sus puños con fuerza.

-Una lucha entre luz y oscuridad, no hay combate más clásico que este-dijo Jessie entre el público.

-¡Cierra la boca, no entiendo como puedes estar tan tranquilo cuando nos eliminaron del torneo!-grito Plitheon.

-¡Poder activado: Rayo oscuro!-.

Sniper lanzo su poderoso rayo contra Boriates, quien se quedo quieto en todo momento, ya que Volt tenía su contraataque listo.

-¡Poder activado: Barrera vikingo!-.

Una barrera rodeo el cuerpo de Boriates, protegiéndolo del potente ataque de Sniper, quien se quedo asombrado por eso.

-Increíble, creo que esos robots son más poderosos de lo que creía-.

-No te preocupes, podemos vencerlos-dijo Natsuko sonriendo.

-Tienes razón-.

-Me agrada ver que tienen entusiasmo en la batalla-dijo Volt sonriendo-porque entre a este torneo para tener batallas emocionantes ¡Poder activado: Impacto de luz!-.

Los cuernos de Boriates comenzaron a brillar y el bakugan se lanzo contra Sniper, embistiéndolo ferozmente, el bakugan hizo un esfuerzo para no caer, mientras Natsuko preparaba su ataque.

-¡Poder activado: Fugaz negro!-.

Sniper se elevo en el cielo convirtiéndose en una estrella de color negro, ante la confusión de Volt y de muchos espectadores, que no podían imaginarse lo que pensaban hacer.

-¿Qué pretendes con eso?-.

-Ya verás ¡Fugaz!-.

Con esa palabra, la estrella comenzó a caer en picada contra Boriates, quien recibió el impacto directamente, pero gracias a su armadura, apenas pudo resistirlo, mientras Sniper se quedaba algo aturdido.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Sniper?-.

-Descuida, pero eso si me dolió-.

-Esas maquinas son más poderosas de lo que creímos, tendremos que llevar esta batalla al siguiente nivel ¿Qué opinas?-.

-¿Qué que opino? ¿Por qué te tardas tanto?-.

-Ya voy, lo siento, que carácter-Natsuko activo cierto código que algunos peleadores reconocieron al instante.

-FightJet Listo-.

-¡Armamento instalado!-.

El armamento de Sniper tiene un conjunto de cañones laser y cero y un par de alas metálicas que le dan la capacidad de volar.

-¿Tiene un armamento?-exclamo Dan asombrado.

Volt solo frunció el seño por esa sorpresa-No importa lo que uses, la victoria va a ser mía al final ¡Poder activado: Cañón Prometeus!-.

Boriates disparo su ataque más poderoso contra Sniper, quien esta vez, gracias a su armamento, lo desvió solo con su mano, ante el asombro de Volt, Mylene y Lync, incluso el profesor Clay se quedo estático con lo que vio.

-Buen intento, pero me temo que tu maquinita no es rival para el armamento ¡Poder de armamento activado: Media noche!-.

Sniper disparo su potente ataque, el cual no solo acabo con la energía de Boriates, sino con la carta portal de Volt y cualquier carta poder que pensara usar, lo que provoco que Boriates regresara a su forma de esfera.

-¡Boriates ya no puede pelear, Natsuko del universo Bakugan es la ganadora!-.

Misty puso mala cara al escuchar eso, mientras Jessie se reía sin parar de Volt, pero al peleador haos no parecía importarle, lo que comenzaba a irritar de nuevo a la chica.

-¡Que bien! ¡Pasé a la siguiente ronda!-grito entusiasmada, mientras recuperaba a Sniper, Volt solo sonrió resignado y regreso con sus amigos.

-Bien hecho-felicito Shun a Natsuko, la chica se sonrojo un poco y Fabia puso una mirada un poco celosa.

-¿Se encuentra bien, princesa?-pregunto Aranaut.

-Si, estoy bien-.

-¡Que gran batalla, pero debemos continuar sin demora, es el turno de Drew del universo Pokemon vs Ace del universo Bakugan!-.

-Es nuestro turno, Percival-dijo Ace sonriendo.

-Pasemos a la siguiente ronda, Ace-dijo Percival.

-¡Buena suerte Ace!-grito Julie desde las gradas, mientras Ace le sonreía agradecido.

Ace y Drew subieron a la plataforma, donde se vieron directamente a los ojos, Ace suspiro y le dio a Drew.

-No quiero lastimar a tu compañero, así que ¿Por qué no abandonas?-.

-Ni lo sueñes, no me vencerás, yo saldré victorioso ¡Yo te elijo Arcanine!-el Pokemon hizo su aparición rugiendo ferozmente, mientras Ace suspiraba resignado.

-Como tu quieras ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Nocturno Percival Darkus!-.

-¡El gran Percival ha llegado!-.

Drew apretó los dientes nervioso, pero no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente-¡Arcanine lanzallamas!-.

Arcanine lanzo su poderoso lanzallamas contra Percival, quien lo desvió solo con su brazo, para asombro de Drew, quien retrocedió un poco asustado.

-¿Qué quieres que haga, Ace?-pregunto Percival.

-Lanza una ráfaga de energía, pero no seas tan brusco, solo lo suficientemente fuerte para sacarlo de la plataforma-.

-Como digas-dijo Percival y lanzo su ataque, el Pokemon de fuego salió volando y cayó al agua.

-¡Arcanine!-.

-¡Salió de la plataforma, Ace del universo Bakugan es el ganador!-.

Drew regreso a su Pokemon a su pokebola y volvió a su espacio, mientras Ace hacía lo mismo en medio de felicitaciones, mientras Julie le mandaba besos desde su asiento, un acto que sonrojo un poco a Ace.

-Eso fue muy fácil-dijo Mylene-pero si hubiera luchado contra mí…..-.

-Tu le habrías ganado fácilmente-dijo Spectra sonriendo y Mylene se sonrojo.

-¡Muy bien, es hora del siguiente combate, el cual será entre Kanna del universo Shaman King vs Chocolove del universo Shaman King!-.

-¡Es el turno del rey de las bromas!-declaro Chocolove entusiasmado, porque por fin podría luchar.

-Ten cuidado, recuerda que los secuaces de Hao son poderosos-le advirtió Yoh y Chocolove asintio.

Chocolove y Kanna subieron a la plataforma, mientras la chica apagaba su cigarro y Chocolove se colocaba en guardia.

-¡Adelante, ven Mic Jaguar!-.

-Terminemos con esto ¡Adelante Ashcroft!-.

Ambos fantasmas hicieron su aparición, cada uno preparaba sus armas, el jaguar sus garras y el paladín su lanza.

-De ninguna manera perderé ante un tonto que se cree comediante-dijo Kanna, mientras Ashcroft se lanzaba contra Mic Jaguar.

El jaguar dio un potente salto y ataco al paladín, pero la armadura era muy dura y ni siquiera logró rasguñarla.

-Rayos, esa cosa si que se ve fuerte-dijo Chocolove.

-Y aun no has visto nada-dijo Kanna sonriendo, mientras su fantasma se lanzaba de nuevo al ataque, el jaguar era ágil, pero lo que tenía en agilidad y velocidad, Ashcroft lo tenía en fuerza, Kanna sabía que podía ganar, pero mientras el felino no se mantuviera quieto no podría atacarlo, fue cuando decidió su ataque-¡Golpea la plataforma ahora!-.

Ashcroft lo hizo y al instante, la plataforma se partió en dos, provocando que Mic Jaguar perdiera un lugar a donde huir, para aumentar su desgracia, la parte donde estaba comenzó a hundirse lentamente, hasta que finalmente toco el agua y como todos saben, a los felinos no les gusta el agua, por lo que salió disparado del agua y corrió a los brazos de Chocolove, pero como ya había tocado el agua…..

-¡Salió de la plataforma, Kanna del universo Shaman King es la ganadora!-.

La aludida sonrió triunfal y regreso con su señor, mientras Chocolove miraba a su fantasma algo decepcionado, no por perder sino porque aun no superaba ese miedo al agua.

Halakthy reparo la plataforma con su magia y cuando estuvo lista nuevamente, pudieron anunciar el siguiente combate.

-¡Bien, es el turno de Noah del universo Yugioh vs Blocken del universo Shaman King!-

-Otra vez es el turno de Noah-dijo Mokuba sonriendo, mientras Kaiba continuaba con su actitud indiferente.

-Me da igual-.

Noah y Blocken subieron a la plataforma, esa batalla iba a ser interesante, pero Noah no iba a perder, ya que lo que quería era recuperar lo que creía suyo, es decir, la corporación Kaiba.

-Adelante, lanza a tu criatura-dijo Noah sonriendo, mientras Blocken hacía esos extraños sonidos que irritaron a su anterior oponente, Butch, quien estaba entre el público.

-¡Como odio a ese tipo!-.

Blocken reunió una gran cantidad de bloques y esta vez creo un dragón, para sorpresa de Noah, quien silbo impresionado.

-Con que un dragón ¿eh? Muy bien ¡Convoco al dragón mítico!-el legendario dragón mítico hizo su aparición, rugiendo con sus 5 cabezas.

Blocken retrocedió asustado, pero hizo que su criatura lanzara una gran cantidad de fuego, el cual fue repelido por los 5 rayos del dragón mítico, ya que sus 5 cabezas de dragón atacaron, pero mientras uno chocaba contra el ataque del dragón de Blocken, los otros 4 lo golpearon directamente desintegrándolo.

-¡Perdió a su criatura, Noah del universo Yugioh es el ganador!-anuncio el anciano místico, mientras Kaiba entrecerraba sus ojos.

-Bravo, Noah gano-dijo Mokuba impresionado.

-Su oponente tampoco fue la gran cosa-dijo Kaiba con frialdad, atrayendo la mirada de Noah.

-¡Bien, es el turno de Paul del universo Pokemon vs Shun del universo Bakugan!-.

Shun se dispuso a subir a la plataforma, cuando Paul se dirigió hacia la salida-¿Qué estas haciendo?-pregunto Shun.

-¿No es obvio? Abandono-dijo Paul seriamente-no estoy al nivel de tus criaturas, así que no vale la pena que pelee contra alguien que de seguro me vencerá fácilmente-con esas palabras, Paul abandono el estadio y se dirigió hacia el público, ante la mirada asombrada de Ash.

-¡Por abandono, Shun del universo Bakugan es el ganador!-.

-No se si felicitarte o no-dijo Fabia.

-Una victoria es una victoria, sin importar como sea-dijo Shun, pero él hubiera querido pelear.

-¡Ahora es el turno de Nanashi del universo Bakugan vs Yubel del universo Yugioh!-.

Al escuchar eso, Atem miro rápidamente a Yubel, quien sonrió con maldad, mientras Nanashi subía a la plataforma, al poco tiempo Yubel lo hizo.

-Vaya, me impresiona que hayas tenido el valor de subir a desafiarme, yo esperaba que abandonaras-.

-No me subestimes, ni creas que me vencerás tan fácilmente-.

-Déjame decirte que muchos otros tonto me han dicho lo mismo y todos han terminado muy mal-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Utopía Haos!-.

-¡Mi luz acabara contigo ser maligno!-.

-Que divertido, esto será muy interesante-dijo Yubel dando un salto y pateando a Utopía en el rostro, el bakugan hizo un esfuerzo para no caer.

-Bien, es hora de llevar esto al siguiente nivel ¡Poder activado: Evolución!-.

El cuerpo de Utopía comenzó a brillar y apareció con una nueva forma, sus partes blancas se vuelven negras y en la espalda lleva una espada gigante y obtiene nuevos poderes pero todavía es capaz de utilizar los que tenia en su forma anterior.

-¿Qué?-.

-Saluda a Utopía Emperor Hope ¡Poder activado: Emperor Slash!-Utopía lanzo un rayo que tomo la forma de una luz dorada, el ataque golpeo directamente a Yubel, quien hizo un esfuerzo para no caer, Nanashi se dio cuenta de que debía actuar rápido ¡Poder activado: Refuerzos!-gracias a ese poder, Utopía convoco a un nuevo bakugan para ayudarlo-¡Ven Leviatán Dragón Aquos!-un dragón azul largo como una serpiente gigante con seis alas y 3 cuernos en la cabeza hizo su aparición-¡Poder activado: Corriente de Neptuno!-.

El dragón lanzo una poderosa ráfaga de agua que hizo que Yubel cayera al suelo, para luego ser pateada por Utopía, pero la maligna princesa aun no se daba por vencida y se levanto, lo más extraño, es que estaba sonriendo.

-Así que quieres pelear en serio, muy bien, entonces ahora te demostrare porque soy tan temida en muchos mundos, es hora de que conozcas el verdadero terror-dijo Yubel, mientras sonreía de manera maligna, esa sonrisa le dio escalofrío a Nanashi, mientras que Atem, Dan, Drago y Halakthy observaban preocupados.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 20, espero les haya gustado, la segunda ronda ha comenzando y ahora Yubel esta luchando, además de que pronto demostrara una gran cantidad de poder maligno, uno que dejara a todos asombrados._

**Toaneo07: **_muchas gracias, pero perdona mi insistencia, no me haz aclarado si vas a continuar el fic de Blazer War 2, por favor, dime que si, por favor, ya que realmente esta muy bueno. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_el llorón esta disculpado, por cierto, ya saliste y tu oponente es Yubel, lo lamento mucho, en serio, pero Yubel esta a punto de mostrar su gran poder, ten mucho cuidado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Terminex: **_no es ninguna molestia y ya no tengo que desearte suerte, porque ya ganaste, felicidades por haber pasado a la tercera ronda, en la cual me encuentro un poco enredado jeje, en fin, ya pensaré en algo cuando llegue el momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Raf-lily: **_tiene que ser así, al menos en este fic, ya que ella es una de los villanos principales, junto con Bakura, Dartz, Barodius, Kazarina y Hao, léela cuando puedas y no se cuantas rondas van a ser, pero si tienen que ver con los dioses egipcios. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Iron Mario: **_buena suerte con ese combate y ya verás que será intenso, respondiendo a tu duda, todo es parte de mi plan maestro para dejarlo peor a como esta ahorita, muajajajaja, voy a hacer que le pase algo muy serio, jajajajaja, eso aun no lo se, ya que son varios. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_muchas gracias y los combates han empezado, aunque deberás esperar para el tuyo, ya que están por la mitad o es uno de los de hasta el final….no, creo es por la mitad, por cierto ¿recuerdas lo que te dije de la pareja Ranma y Nabiki? Hay un fic que se llama Vida y Media, ya tiene tiempo que no lo actualizan, pero tiene 5 capítulos muy buenos, te lo recomiendo, esta en Ranma y la pareja son ellos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_entonces me imagino que ya sabes quien es tu oponente, te deseo buena suerte en tu batalla, ya que te enfrentaras a alguien poderoso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Raf-lily, junto mis cordiales saludos a Toaneo07, Nanashi No Gombee, Terminex, Iron Mario, Moon-9215 y Zeus.**_

_**Nos vemos….el domingo….. **_


	21. Una transformacion de pesadilla

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, la segunda ronda continua, pero ya que Nanashi esta dando todo de su parte, Yubel demostrara su maligno poder, un poder que atemorizara a todos, incluyendo a Atem._

_Y a hora el capítulo 21._

**Cap. 21 Una transformación de pesadilla.**

Yubel sonreía de manera siniestra, ante la confusión de Nanashi y de muchos participantes, aunque Atem, Dan, Spectra, Shun, Halakthy, Drago y Helios tenía la mirada muy seria.

-Que me vas a demostrar tu verdadero poder ¿Qué me quieres decir con eso?-pregunto Nanashi.

-Estas a punto de averiguarlo, ya que no solo soy una demonesa muy bella, también soy extremadamente poderosa, voy a demostrarte mi poder transformándome-.

-¿Transformándote? ¿Qué clase de transformación?-.

-Estas por averiguarlo, es muy raro tener este tipo de oportunidades, ni siquiera Bakura o Dartz lo han visto, pensaba ahorrarme esas transformaciones para cuando peleara con alguien como Atem, pero ya que quieres darlo todo en esta batalla, entonces lo justo es que yo lo haga también-.

-Esto no me agrada nada-dijo Utopía.

-A mí tampoco-dijo Leviatán.

-Son muy afortunados, serán los primeros en ver mi transformación-tras eso, Yubel comenzó a reunir una gran cantidad de energía oscura, mientras un aura maligna la rodeaba y su cuerpo comenzaba a sufrir cambios.

Su tamaño aumento un poco en comparación al anterior, su cabello se puso en punta (Nota: muy al estilo súper saiyajin), mientras cambiaba a un color negro sombrío, sus ojos se pusieron en blanco, mientras las uñas de sus manos crecían hasta volverse garras, tanto de sus manos como de sus pies, sus alas se alargaron más, mientras el color de su piel comenzaba a volverse de un tono violeta más oscuro, en su espalda surgieron tres púas en forma de triángulos.

-Cielos-dijo Nanashi muy asustado.

-¿Qué te parece? Será mejor que tengan mucho cuidado, porque esta vez no seré tan amable como antes-.

-Vaya, no sabía que podían hacer eso-dijo Dan asombrado.

-Bueno….a mí no me parece que haya cambiado mucho-dijo Joey y su comentario llego a los oídos de Kaiba.

-Eres un gran tonto, Wheeler, observa bien, cualquier duelista puede ver que su poder aumento mucho y por si fuera poco, con esa nueva apariencia se ve más fuerte-.

-¿A quien le dijiste tonto?-.

Pero Atem estaba de acuerdo con Kaiba, no con que Joey fuera tonto, sino con todo lo demás y tanto Drago como Halakthy también podían verlo.

-¡Ja! Si piensas que me asustas con tu nueva forma, entonces piénsalo de nuevo-dijo Nanashi sonriendo.

-Que pobre ingenuo, pero ya que piensas eso te diré que ahora mi poder excede más de los 30000-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Te dije que no seré tan amable como antes-Yubel levanto su mano y creo una potente ráfaga de aire que lanzo a los dos bakugan al cielo, mientras Nanashi tuvo que protegerse, al igual que muchos de los espectadores-no esta mal, realmente son rápidos, pero no me sorprende, eso fue solo una pequeña demostración, ahora les daré otra muestra de mi poder-.

Yubel abrió sus alas y se lanzo contra Leviatán a una gran velocidad, golpeando ferozmente al bakugan, devolviéndolo a su forma de esfera.

-¡Leviatán!-grito Nanashi-¿lo devolvió a su forma de esfera con un solo golpe?-.

-No puedo creerlo-dijo Utopía asustado.

-Dime ¿quieres continuar?-.

-Por supuesto-dijo Utopía poniéndose en guardia.

-¡Poder activado: Cazador diurno!-.

Utopía invoco dos halcones de luz, los cuales se lanzaron contra Yubel, ambos golpearon a la maligna princesa con fuerza, pero salió totalmente ilesa.

-Vaya, no me imaginaba que Yubel tendría ese poder-dijo Bakura sonriendo.

-Es impresionante, pero supongo que era de esperar teniendo en cuenta que es la hija de lord Zork-.

Yubel comenzó a reunir energía maligna y la disparo un una potente ráfaga de poder, el ataque golpeo ferozmente a Utopía, quien intento resistirlo, pero al final no lo logro.

-¡Utopía!-grito Nanashi al ver que su bakugan volvía a su forma de esfera, mientras Yubel recuperaba su forma real.

-Eso te pasa por haberme provocado-dijo Yubel sonriendo con maldad.

-¡Utopía ya no puede continuar, Yubel del universo Yugioh es la ganadora!-.

-Esto es malo-dijo Yugi-Yubel avanzo a la tercera ronda, esto es terrible-.

-Es cierto, me temo que de continuar así el torneo se volverá más peligroso que nunca-.

Nanashi le dio sus bakugan a los minimoys para que los llevaran a la enfermería, mientras Jack y Horus endurecían la mirada, ya que ellos habían enfrentado a Yubel antes.

-Eso fue asombroso-dijo Bakura sonriendo malignamente.

-No fue nada realmente, al menos, para mí-dijo Yubel con maldad.

-¡Ahora es el turno de Ayame del universo Bakugan vs Malik del universo Yugioh!-.

Ayame y Malik subieron a la plataforma, donde se prepararon para el combate, Malik se detuvo un momento para escoger a su espíritu, aunque Ayame ya tenía a su elección.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Holy Crow Ventus!-.

-¡Es hora de otra victoria!-.

-Bien, entonces yo elijo a Doma el ángel del silencio-un ángel de la oscuridad hizo su aparición, mientras Holy Crow se ponía en guardia-¡Doma ataca con lanza de oscuridad!-.

Doma se lanzo contra Holy Crow, quien esquivo el ataque, colocándose detrás de Doma, Ayame saco su carta poder.

-¡Poder activado: Espada de viento!-.

Holy Crow obtuvo su espada y se lanzo contra Doma, ambos comenzaron a atacarse con todo lo que tenían, chocaban sus armas, lo que provocaba un gran estruendo, ambos guerreros se daban con todo, mientras Ayame y Malik planeaban su estrategia.

-¡Bien, carta mágica activada: Libro de los hechizos!-.

Con esa carta, Doma aumento su poder y contraataco a Holy Crow, el golpe esta vez fue muy potente, pero no lo derribo.

-No esta mal, pero de ninguna manera me voy a rendir-dijo Ayame sonriendo-¿preparado Holy Crow?-.

-Cuando tú digas-.

-¡Poder activado: Furia de cuervos!-.

Una parvada de cuervos apareció y comenzaron a atacar a Doma, para asombro de Malik, quien no se esperaba eso.

-¡Ya los tenemos, Ayame!-.

-¡Poder activado: Impacto de viento!-.

Holy Crow preparo un poderoso ataque de viento y lanzo el ataque contra Doma, el golpe fue tan fuerte, que Doma cayó al agua.

-¡Salió de la plataforma, Ayame del universo Bakugan es la ganadora!-.

-¡Lo logramos!-grito Ayame contenta.

-Bien hecho-dijo Malik sonriendo, ya que había dado lo mejor de si, pero no fue suficiente.

-Fue otra victoria para el universo Bakugan-dijo Yugi.

-Mientras más aliados pasen a las siguientes rondas será mejor-dijo Atem seriamente.

-¡Bien, es el turno de Shinn del universo Bakugan vs Marucho del universo Bakugan!-.

Al escuchar sus nombres, ambos peleadores comenzaron a pensar en que bakugan usarían, aunque en el caso de Marucho…..

-¡Escógeme!-grito Preyas adelantándose a los otros esta vez.

-¡Ay no!-grito Akwimos-¡Otra vez perdí!-.

-Muy bien Preyas, creo que es hora de que tú y yo peleemos juntos de nuevo-.

-Pero Marucho, tú y yo somos inseparables-dijo Elfin llorando.

-Vamos Elfin, gracias a ti pude pasar a la segunda ronda, creo que es justo que ahora le toque a Preyas-.

-Como digas-.

Shinn estaba un poco pensativo, tenía dos bakugan, uno ventus y uno subterra, ya había usado al ventus y ahora quería pelear con el subterra, pero el hecho de pelear en un lugar lleno de agua era una desventaja, pero esa desventaja tenía una solución.

-Usare a Terra, sino te importa, Storm-.

-Descuida, haz lo que creas correcto-.

Marucho y Shinn subieron a la plataforma, se saludaron con una inclinación y el combate inicio.

-¡Carta portal lista! ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Preyas Aquos!-.

-¡Oh si, el gran Preyas ha regresado nena!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Terra/Former Subterra!-.

-¡Estoy listo!-.

Terra es un lagarto humanoide café, tiene 2 alas como las de un dragón, usa una armadura oscura sobre su pecho, hombros y parte de sus alas.

-Es extraño-dijo Drago-¿Por qué usaría a un bakugan subterra en una plataforma rodeada de agua?-.

-Debe tener un plan para haber hecho eso-dijo Helios.

-Prepárate Preyas ¡Poder activado: Chorros de agua!-.

Las manos de Preyas comenzaron a brillar y usando un poco del agua del mar la lanzo contra Terra, el ataque empujo al bakugan subterra, casi se cae de la plataforma, pero logro mantenerse en pie.

-Eso estuvo cerca-dijo Terra preocupado.

-¡Poder activado: Azote aéreo!-.

Terra atrapo a Preyas y comenzó a elevarse, dando un gran giro en el aire, comenzó a descender en picada y estrello al bakugan aquos contra el suelo, pero Preyas se levanto rápidamente y comenzó a lanzar una ráfaga de golpes a gran velocidad, los ataques eran directos y Terra se vio acorralado, pero no por mucho tiempo.

-¡Resiste Terra! ¡Poder activado: Terraformación!-.

Rocas y lanzas surgieron del suelo, mientras las lazaba contra Preyas, el ataque fue directo y Preyas retrocedió, tanto que casi cae de la plataforma.

-Eso estuvo muy cerca-dijo Preyas.

-Esos dos son muy buenos, aun estando en la desventaja de verse rodeados por agua, tenemos que tener cuidado Preyas-.

-Esa desventaja esta a punto de desaparecer, debo decir que considero un gran honor pelear con uno de los peleadores originales, pero vine aquí a ganar y uno de mis mayores deseos es enfrentarme al gran Dan Kuso, así que le pido me perdone por lo que voy a hacer-dijo Shinn y Marucho se quedo confundido-¡Poder activado: Almas unidas! ¡Surge Storm Breaker Ventus!-Storm hizo su aparición y ambos bakugan se fusionaron.

El resultado fue un ser humanoide hecho de luz con 4 alas (dos de ángel y dos de dragón), la cola de Terra, el resto del cuerpo de Storm y usando una armadura y espada de caballero.

-¿Qué es eso?-exclamo Preyas.

-¿Qué clase de poder es ese?-exclamo Dan.

-Una fusión, nunca creí que viviría para verla-dijo Drago impresionado.

-¡Es increíble!-exclamo Marucho asombrado.

-Me emociona que un peleador como usted me diga eso ¡Poder activado: Doble arsenal!-.

Con ese poder, el nuevo bakugan lanzo un rayo de viento y tierra, el ataque impacto contra Preyas, quien no pudiendo resistirlo, regreso a su forma de esfera, para sorpresa de Marucho.

-Preyas-dijo despacio.

-¡Preyas ya no puede pelear, Shinn del universo Bakugan es el ganador!-.

Marucho levanto a Preyas y Shinn se acerco-Lo digo en serio, realmente fue un honor haber peleado con un peleador veterano-.

-Creo que el honor fue mío, realmente me impresionaste con ese ataque-dijo Marucho y ambos chicos se estrecharon la mano-buena suerte-.

-Muchas gracias-.

-¡Una muestra de verdaderos guerreros, que gran torneo estamos teniendo, ahora es el turno de Zigfried del universo Yugioh vs Barodius del universo Bakugan!-.

Barodius sonrió malignamente y subió a la plataforma, donde ya lo esperaba Zigfried, con su siempre traje violeta.

-Esto terminara rápido-dijo Zigfried-¡Adelante Valkiria!-la Valkiria hizo su aparición lista para la batalla, mientras Barodius aumentaba la sonrisa llena de maldad.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Phantom Dharak Darkus!-.

-¡Veamos si tu valkiria puede conmigo!-.

-Ni siquiera lo dudes-dijo Zigfried, mientras la valkiria se lanzaba contra Dharak, pero Barodius estaba listo.

-¡Carta portal abierta: Zona de la muerte!-.

Un agujero se abrió detrás de Dharak y comenzó a atraer a la valkiria, ante la angustia de Zigfried.

-¿Qué esta pasando?-.

-No tengo deseos de tener una batalla con un oponente tan tonto como tú, por eso quiero terminar ahora-y con esas palabras, la valkiria fue succionada por el agujero que Dharak abrió y cuando salió estaba totalmente herida y volvió a su forma de carta.

-¡Ya no puede pelear, Barodius del universo Bakugan es el ganador!-.

-Te lo dije, no voy a perder mi tiempo-dijo Barodius y volvió a su universo, mientras Yubel sonreía de manera maligna.

-¡Bien, es el turno de Selenia del universo Bakugan vs Nurzak del universo Bakugan!-.

-Muy bien Sabator, de nuevo es nuestro turno-dijo Nurzak.

-Dime que quieres hacer-.

Nurzak se quedo pensando un momento, mientras veía a la chica subir a la plataforma, después miro a Barodius y a sus nuevos aliados, recordaba el combate de Selenia en la primera ronda, era una gran peleadora, de eso no había duda, pero antes de tomar una decisión precipitada tenía que ponerla a prueba, así que subió a la plataforma.

-Espero que este sea un gran combate señor-dijo Selenia con mucho respeto.

-Yo espero aprender algo más en esta batalla ¡Carta portal lista! ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Sabator Subterra!-.

-¡Voy a causar algo de dolor!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Shonan Darkus!-.

Shonan hizo su aparición rugiendo ferozmente-¡Si alguien va a salir lastimado ese serás tú!-.

-Te cuidado Shonan, ese bakugan es muy duro-.

-Descuida, lo tendré-.

-¡Poder activado: Cuernos de furia!-.

Los cuernos de Sabator comenzaron a brillar y se hicieron más largos y poderosos, por lo que el bakugan subterra se lanzo contra Shonan buscando herirlo con esos filosos cuernos.

-¡Oye Selenia, si quiere me ayudas!-.

-¡Ya voy, que gruñón! ¡Poder activado: Remolino negro!-.

Shonan comenzó a girar creando un poderoso remolino que atrapo a Sabator y comenzó a llevarlo hacia la orilla de la plataforma, pero Nurzak estaba preparado.

-¡Poder activado: Impacto giga!-.

El cuerpo de Sabator comenzó a brillar y se libero de ese remolino, para asombro de Selenia y Shonan.

-No bromeabas, este tipo es muy duro-.

-Debes tener mucho cuidado amigo-dijo Selenia preocupada.

-Muy bien, veo que eres una gran peleadora, pero veamos como enfrentas esto-Nurzak invoco cierto equipo-¡Armamento instalado!-.

-¡Voy a aplastarte!-.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses-dijo Selenia activando un código.

-Werqon Listo-.

-¡Armamento instalado!-.

El armamento de Shonan consistía en unos cañones de protones y un visor que apareció en sus ojos.

-Me sorprendiste, no me imaginaba que también tuvieras un armamento, eso quiere decir que eres una gran peleadora, así como un valiente miembro de los caballeros del castillo de Neathia-.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo sabes eso?-.

-Tengo mis fuentes, pero ya comprobé lo que quería-dijo Nurzak y llamo a Sabator, así que ya no tiene caso continuar con esta batalla, me rindo-.

-¿Qué?-exclamaron Selenia, Shonan, Ren, Zenet, Jessie, Mason y Lena.

-¡Nurzak se rindió, Selenia del universo Bakugan es la ganadora!-.

-Pero que esta tramando ese viejo tonto-dijo Kazarina muy molesta, mientras Barodius miraba al sabio gundaliano con expresión maligna, él también se preguntaba lo mismo.

-Te deseo buena suerte en las siguientes rondas, pero te advierto que debes tener cuidado, ya que este torneo es más peligroso de lo que piensas-.

Selenia no sabía como tomarse eso, así que solo se quedo callada y asintió, aunque estaba totalmente confundida por lo que había pasado, no comprendía porque su oponente siendo tan formidable se había rendido.

-¡Bueno, es hora de continuar, es el turno de Hydron del universo Bakugan vs Izzy del universo Digimon!-.

-Bien, es nuestro turno de nuevo Tentomon-.

-Voy a dar mi mejor esfuerzo, Izzy-.

-Adelante-ambos subieron a la plataforma, donde los esperaba Hydron, sonriendo divertido.

-Vaya, yo viene a pelear en un gran torneo y mi oponente no es más que un insecto-.

-Un insecto que pronto te vencerá, adelante Tentomon-.

-Si ¡Tentomon Digievolucionar a Kabuterimon! ¡Kabuterimon Ultradigievolucionar a MegaKabuterimon!-.

-Uy que miedo, el insecto creció ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Dryoid Subterra!-.

El bakugan mecánico del arrogante príncipe Hydron hizo su aparición, mientras se ponía en guardia, listo para el combate.

-Ten cuidado MegaKabuterimon-dijo Izzy-esos robots son extremadamente poderosos, ataca con todo desde el principio-.

-Lo haré ¡Embestida!-.

MegaKabuterimon se lanzo en una poderosa embestida y al poco tiempo, Dryoid lo siguió, mientras sacaba su sable hasta que finalmente, ambos guerreros chocaron y generaron una gran explosión.

**Continuara….**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 21, espero les haya gustado, Yubel ha demostrado otro nivel de su poder y pasó a la siguiente ronda, el torneo esta poniéndose cada vez más emocionante, pero también más peligroso, Atem, Dan y Drago deberán ser cuidadosos en las siguientes rondas, porque mucho de los participantes no tienen deseos muy agradables y no será el universo el que este en peligro, sino todos los universos._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, pero es que la historia debe seguir su trama y por eso te gano Yubel, lo siento, lo siento, pero avanzaste a la segunda ronda y eso es algo, ya que muchos no lo hicieron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Iron Mario: **_ya pasó tu pelea y pasaste a la tercera ronda, felicidades y realmente disfrutaste pelear contra Marucho, solo recuerda que los demás oponentes que siguen son más fuertes y algunos más terribles de lo que crees, debes ser cuidadoso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Sora Black: **_bueno, uno de tus OC ya pasó a la tercera ronda, muchas felicidades, pero recuerda que los demás participantes son poderosos, así que no puedo asegurarte si tu otro OC pasará también, todo es cuestión de saber quien será su oponente, no te lo pierdas y felicidades de nuevo por haber avanzado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_eso es cierto, pero si yo tuviera la oportunidad que tuvo el millonario de la película Jurasick Park, te aseguro que lo haría sin titubear y no me importaría si el T-rex me devorara, los dinosaurios eran fascinantes y las bestias más poderosas que pudo tener la Tierra, respecto al fic de Code lyoko, estoy en crisis, ya que también quiero hacer uno que es la continuación de ataque de las maquinas y ahora no se con cual seguir después de este. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_el combate no termino así, ya que Yubel puede ser malvada y amar la sangre, pero ella se controla un poquito más de lo que Bakura lo hace, yo espero que te vaya bien en tus exámenes, puedes hacerlo, ya lo verás. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_descuida, Yubel es cruel y sanguinaria, pero se controla un poco más que Bakura y sabe que si quiere que sus planes se realicen debe ser muy precavida, así que Nanashi se salvo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Paulinnite: **_bueno, has pasado a la tercera ronda, muchas felicidades, ahora estoy en un aprieto, porque tu siguiente oponente es otro OC, así que debo elegir a cual sacar del torneo, esto va a ser difícil, no se que voy a hacer ¿tienes alguna sugerencia? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Terminex: **_felicidades y ahora estoy en problemas, porque tengo que escoger a cual OC sacar y eso es un gran problema, ya que no quiero ser injusto con ninguno, por eso debo pensar en como solucionar esto, pero si tienes una sugerencia me gustaría escucharla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Sora Black, Anónimo y Paulinnite, junto mis cordiales saludos a Nanashi No Gombee, Iron Mario, Zeus, Moon-9215 y Terminex.**_

_**Nos vemos….el martes… **_


	22. Batallas duras

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, la segunda ronda continua, la segunda ronda continua, mientras algunos miembros de la alianza del mal avanzan, Atem, Dan y sus amigos deberán ser cuidadosos, pues este torneo esta volviéndose cada vez más peligroso_

_Y ahora el capítulo 22._

**Cap. 22 Batallas duras.**

MegaKabuterimon y Dryoid salieron volando aterrizando cada uno en un extremo de la plataforma, fue cuando el bakugan mecánico se lanzo a toda velocidad contra MegaKabuterimon, quien al verlo preparo su ataque.

-¡Cuerno mortal!-.

El poderoso relámpago del digimon fue esquivado, gracias a la gran velocidad de Dryoid, eso era lo que le daba ventaja e Izzy lo sabía, pero la velocidad del bakugan mecánico no le dio tiempo de planear un contraataque, ya que Hydron ya lo había preparado antes.

-¡Poder activado: Sable murasama!-.

El sable de Dryoid apareció y con el golpeo a MegaKabuterimon muchas veces, el digimon resistió los ataques, pero no evito recibir un potente golpe que lo saco fuera de la plataforma, para sorpresa de Izzy.

-¡Salió de la plataforma, Hydron del universo Bakugan es el ganador!-.

-Y esto no fue nada, después de todo, no tenía oportunidad contra el peleador subterra más grande de todos-dijo Hydron con su tono arrogante.

-Ese chico es un presumido-dijo Yugi.

-Y tarde o temprano eso lo llevara a su derrota-dijo Atem seriamente.

-Parece que ya van a anunciar el siguiente combate-dijo Joey entusiasmado, mientras comía un Hot Dog.

-¡Bien, es el turno de Marion del universo Shaman King vs Merling del universo Bakugan!-.

-Es nuestro turno de nuevo, Kay-Lang Aquos-.

-Estoy listo-.

-Debes tener cuidado-le advirtió Spectra-ya que los siervos de ese chico llamado Hao son sumamente poderosos y peligrosos-.

-Lo tendré-dijo Merling y subió a la plataforma, donde ya la esperaba Marion.

-Ni creas que me vencerás, enorgulleceré al señor Hao-.

-Pues yo tampoco soy una debilucha ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Kay-Lang Aquos!-.

-¡Ya estoy lista!-.

Marion preparo su posesión de almas en su muñeco, el cual obtuvo un aura fantasmal a su alrededor, así como del rabillo de su ojo surgió el cañón de una metralleta.

-¡Fuego!-grito y comenzó a disparar contra la bakugan, quien dio un salto para esquivar el ataque.

-¡Eso puede ser peligroso, ya que si no le da a Kay me puede dar a mí!-exclamo Merling preocupada, pero luego recordó que el anciano místico había dicho que podían usar el agua de a su alrededor como un arma, esa era su oportunidad para ganar-¡Poder activado: Marea suprema!-.

Las manos de Kay comenzaron a brillar y con el agua de su alrededor creo un potente remolino que lanzo contra Marion, la chica disparo como loca, pero no evito que el remolino la atrapara.

-¡Esto termino!-declaro Kay, mientras soltaba a Marion fuera de la plataforma, la chica emergió rápidamente, mientras apretaba los dientes humillada por su derrota.

-¡Salió de la plataforma, Merling del universo Bakugan es la ganadora!-.

-Eso fue muy astuto-dijo Drago-usar el agua del mar como un arma fue bastante inteligente-.

-Cierto, creo que es una gran peleadora-reconoció Dan impresionado.

-Pues parece que nuevamente tendremos un combate muy interesante-dijo Shun, pues el hábil ninja había estado todo el tiempo analizando los combates y podía darse una idea de quienes eran los siguientes participantes.

-¡Bien, es el turno de Mako del universo Yugioh vs Pegasus del universo Yugioh!-.

-Esto va a ser interesante-dijo Atem, ya que el campo le daba ventaja a Mako, pero las cartas de caricatura de Pegasus eran sumamente poderosas y muy engañosas.

Ambos duelistas subieron a la plataforma, Pegasus sonreía como siempre, mientras Mako, aunque también sonreía, tenía una mirada más desafiante que cualquier otra cosa.

-Debo decir que considero un honor pelear contra usted, Pegasus, pero vine a ganar y no espere que tenga compasión-.

-Yo digo lo mismo-.

-¡Bien, escojo al pescador legendario!-.

-Oh, una criatura oceánica en un lugar lleno de agua, que interesante, pues supongo que ya sabes cual es mi elección, el grandioso mundo de las caricaturas-.

_-"Bien, esas cartas son poderosas y Pegasus puede tener a un número infinito ahí, debo tener mucho cuidado"-._

-Y ahora, damas y caballeros, démosle la bienvenida al cangrejo tortuga de caricatura-el cangrejo tortuga hizo su aparición, en un duelo normal, su poder humillaría por mucho al del pescador legendario.

-¿Escogiste a una criatura acuática?-.

-Por supuesto, estamos peleando en una plataforma llena de agua, así que es natural que yo escogiera a uno marítimo-.

-Eso no cambia nada ¡Vamos pescador legendario, demuéstrale porque te llaman así!-.

El pescador se lanzo a una gran velocidad contra el cangrejo tortuga, comenzó a girar alrededor de él, aunque el cangrejo tortuga comenzó a reírse.

-Buen intento, pero las cartas de caricatura no se dejan intimidar tan fácilmente-.

De pronto, una flecha salió de la nada y usando una cuerda, atrapo al pescador legendario inmovilizándolo, para sorpresa de Mako.

-¿Qué pasa?-.

-Creo que olvide mencionar que había otra caricatura acuática deseosa de entrar en batalla, saluden a la sirena mística de caricatura-.

El libro se abrió y la sirena mística apareció sonriendo divertida, mientras tenía inmovilizado al pescador legendario.

-Oh no-.

-Creo que olvidaste que el mundo de caricatura me da un número ilimitado de criaturas para convocar, creo que es tiempo de recordártelo-dijo Pegasus sonriendo-¡Cangrejo de caricatura ataca con pinza de acero!-.

El cangrejo de caricatura se lanzo contra el pescador legendario, mientras sus pinzas comenzaban a brillar con un resplandor plateado, lo siguiente que pasó fue que el pescador legendario fue golpeado cientos de veces hasta que finalmente cayó vencido y regreso a su forma de carta.

-¡Ya no puede seguir, Pegasus del universo Yugioh es el ganador!-.

-¡Este es un consejo para todos mis futuros oponentes, deben ver más caricaturas si quieren vencerme!-declaro Pegasus sonriendo.

-Como lo odio-dijo Ren desde su asiento en el público.

-Ese tipo esta loco o enfermo-dijo Dan confundido.

-Creo que es un genio, al menos, un genio loco-dijo Spectra, ya que aunque Pegasus era algo excéntrico, debía admitir que sus cartas de caricatura eran sumamente peligrosas para haber pasado ya a la tercera ronda.

-¡Bien, es el turno de Aki del universo Bakugan vs Dartz del universo Yugioh!-.

Al escuchar eso, Halakthy se tenso un poco, tal como había sucedido con Yubel y Bakura, del mismo modo lo hicieron Atem, Dan, Drago y Mira, pues la vestal había aprendido lo peligrosos que eran esos tipos.

-Bien, es mi turno-dijo Aki sonriendo.

-Ten cuidado-le advirtió Mira-recuerda que Dartz es amigo de Bakura y por lo tanto debe ser igual de peligroso-.

-Descuida, si veo que es muy peligroso o poderoso para mí abandonare ¿verdad, Sky?-

-Por supuesto-.

Aki y Dartz subieron a la plataforma, el maligno aliado de Yubel sonreía de manera divertida.

-Pensé que abandonarías ¿lista para acabar como tú amiga?-.

-Eso no pasara ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Sky Scarlet Ventus!-.

-¡Estoy preparado para la batalla!-.

-¡Ven a mí Orichalcos Shunoros!-.

Una de las criaturas más poderosas y sombrías de todas hizo su aparición, el temible Orichalcos Shunoros, cuyo poder superaba los 20000 puntos de ataque en un duelo de cartas.

-Esto no es bueno-dijo Atem y Kaiba pensaba lo mismo, ya que ambos habían enfrentado a esa poderosa criatura, Atem apenas la había vencido y solo lo logro invocando a los tres caballeros legendarios, pero sería interesante verlo pelear contra un bakugan.

-Ten cuidado, Scarlet, esa cosa se ve muy poderosa-dijo Aki preocupada.

-Descuida, tendré mucho cuidado, no me dejaré vencer-dijo Scarlet.

-Eso ya lo veremos ¡Ataca con círculo de furia!-alrededor de Shunoros apareció un círculo verde, el cual lanzo contra Scarlet, el bakugan apenas logro esquivarlo.

-¡Poder activado: Energía azul!-.

Scarlet disparo su poderoso rayo contra Shunoros, el ataque fue directo, pero no le hizo el menor daño y el espíritu maligno atrapo a Scarlet por el cuello.

-Que ataque tan pobre-dijo Dartz sonriendo divertido, mientras su criatura comenzaba a estrangular a Scarlet.

-¡Resiste Scarlet!-grito Aki asustad y tecleo un código de activación.

-Solaris Listo-.

-¡Armamento instalado!-.

Scarlet recibió su armamento, el cual consistía en dos cañones que se conectaban en sus alas, lo que incremento su poder y le permitió liberarse del monstruoso agarra.

-Gracias….Aki…..la vi cerca-.

-Me alegra ver que te encuentras bien-dijo Aki aliviada-pero entenderé si no quieres continuar-.

-¿Bromeas? Aun tengo suficientes fuerzas como para darles su merecido a ese tipo-dijo Scarlet con mucha seguridad.

-Vaya, pero que palabras tan valientes, espero que puedas respaldarlas-dijo Dartz sonriendo burlonamente.

-Claro que las tengo, escucha Aki, no podré ganarle, ese monstruo es muy poderoso-.

-Pero dijiste…..-.

-Se lo que dije, por eso es que tengo un plan, confía en mí-.

-Siempre lo hecho-.

-Entonces prepárate para atacar-.

-Entendido ¡Poder de armamento activado: Impacto solar!-.

Los cañones de Scarlet comenzaron a brillar, hasta que finalmente disparo, mientras Dartz sonreía de manera burlona.

-Ese ataque no es nada-dijo Dartz, pero entonces, el ataque se impacto contra la plataforma, mientras Scarlet continuaba disparando a la plataforma-¿Qué pretendes con eso?-.

Pero Yubel se dio cuenta del plan de Aki-¡Oh no, ya entendí, esa chica pretende…es muy astuta!-.

Fue cuando la plataforma o para ser más específicos, la parte donde estaba parado Orichalcos Shunoros se rompió, ante la sorpresa de Dartz, quien vio como su criatura caía al agua, lo que solo podía significar una cosa…..

-¡Salió de la plataforma, Aki del universo Bakugan es la ganadora!-.

-¿Gané? ¡Gane!-grito emocionada.

-Te dije que tenía un plan-dijo Scarlet volviendo a su forma de esfera.

-Por eso es que confío tanto en ti, amigo-.

Dartz apretó los puños y regreso con sus compañeros, había caído en una trampa tan simple, no podía creerlos, mientras Yubel miraba a Aki muy impresionada.

-Bien hecho-la felicito Mira.

-Gracias, aunque todo el trabajo o la mayor parte de este lo hizo Scarlet-.

-Fue un trabajo de equipo-dijo el bakugan y Aki sonrió.

-¡Ahora es el turno de Mylene del universo Bakugan vs Koichi del universo Digimon!-.

-Bien, es mi turno-dijo Mylene con frialdad y luego miro a Spectra-espero que nos enfrentemos en la siguiente ronda-.

-Yo espero lo mismo-dijo Spectra sonriendo y Mylene se sonrojo, mientras Hydron miraba algo molesto por la traición de sus dos lacayos, Shadow también puso mala cara, pero él por otras razones.

Mylene y Koichi subieron a la plataforma, esta iba a ser una batalla algo interesante, un digimon de la oscuridad vs un bakugan mecánico.

-Aquí voy ¡Digispirit! ¡Digievolucionar a Lowemon!-.

-Los de su mundo son muy extraños realmente ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Macubas Aquos!-.

El bakugan mecánico hizo su aparición, mientras Lowemon preparaba su ataque-¡Meteoro de la oscuridad!-.

El ataque de Lowemon fue bloqueado por una de las pequeñas naves que volaban alrededor de Macubas, para asombro de Lowemon, quien no se esperaba ese movimiento, realmente fue brillante.

-Ahora me asegurare que no me vuelvas a atacar ¡Poder activado: Rayo congelante!-.

Macubas disparo un rayo que congelo a Lowemon, pero ese poder no iba a durar para siempre, por eso Mylene tuvo que actuar rápido, así que hizo que Macubas se lanzara contra Lowemon en un poderosa embestida, el ataque funciono y Lowemon salió de la plataforma.

-¡Salió de la plataforma, Mylene del universo Bakugan es la ganadora!-después de ese anuncio, Lowemon emergió, solo para comprobar que efectivamente había perdido.

La vexo bajo de la plataforma y se dirigió con sus nuevos aliados, quienes la felicitaron por esa victoria, aunque ella solo esperaba las palabras de una sola persona.

-Lo hiciste genial, muchas felicidades-dijo Spectra sonriendo y Mylene volvió a sonrojarse.

-¡Llego el turno de Spectra del universo Bakugan vs Cece del universo Bakugan!-.

-Más vale que ganes-le advirtió Mylene a Spectra y el chico solo asintió, una vez que estuvo en la plataforma, se topo con el rostro de Cece.

-Espero que estés listo-dijo Cece sonriendo-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Wing Aquos!-.

-¡Aquí voy!-.

Spectra sonrió-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Infinity Helios Darkus!-.

-¡Te daré una muestra de mi gran poder darkus!-.

-Así que un darkus, muy bien, entonces nosotras también ¡Vamos Wing!-.

-¡Cambio de atributo! ¡Saluden a Wing Darkus!-.

-¡Poder activado: Furia del cuervo!-.

Wing comenzó a cantar como un cuervo, el ataque comenzó a aturdir a Helios y Wing aprovecho para patearlo, pero no lo derribo.

-Estas fuera de tu liga-dijo Helios sonriendo, lo que hizo retroceder a Wing.

-No le hizo el menor daño-.

-Creo que debo pensar en otro tipo de ataque-dijo Cece preocupada.

-¿Tú crees?-.

-¿Qué opinas, Helios?-.

-Dejemos que intente un ataque más antes de lanzar el nuestro-.

-¡Poder activado: Sombra marina!-.

Wing lanzo un ataque de sombra, el cual tomo la forma del animal más formidable del océano, la orca, la ballena asesina (Nota: ¿creyeron que iba a decir "tiburón"? pues déjenme decirles que la orca se desayuna con tiburones).

El ataque se impacto directamente contra Helios, pero como sucedió antes, salió totalmente ileso, para sorpresa de Wing.

-Ya es mi turno, ahora Spectra-.

-¡Poder activado: Llama de la oscuridad!-.

Helios lanzo una poderosa llama oscura contra Wing, el ataque fue tan poderoso que Wing regreso a su forma de esfera.

-¡Wing ya no puede continuar, Spectra del universo Bakugan es el ganador!-.

-¡Ay no, perdí!-.

-Pero hicimos lo mejor que pudimos y eso es lo que importa-.

-Tienes razón, pero yo en verdad quería continuar en este torneo tan genial-.

-Aun lo harás-dijo Spectra-pero esta vez serán parte del público y eso también es bueno ¿no creen?-.

-Supongo que si-.

Cada uno volvió a su espacio por camino diferente, mientras que Spectra le sonrió a Mylene, quien le devolvió la sonrisa, ambos deseaban enfrentarse más adelante.

-¡Muy bien, continuamos con Hao del universo Shaman King vs Fausto del universo Shaman King!-.

-¡Abandono!-anuncio Fausto, el sabía que Hao era sumamente poderoso y no arriesgaría al amor de su vida peleando con alguien tan poderoso como el espíritu de fuego, no volvería a perderla, nunca más.

-¡Por abandono, Hao del universo Shaman King es el ganador!-.

-Parece que otro de nuestro aliado ha pasado a la siguiente ronda-dijo Bakura.

-Cierto, eso es muy agradable-dijo Yubel sonriendo de manera maligna y cruel.

-¡Bien, es el turno de Peyote del universo Shaman King vs Vivian del universo Yugioh!-

-Es mi turno-dijo Vivian sonriendo, al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo a Atem, poniendo a Tea con muy mala cara.

Vivian y Peyote subieron a la plataforma, el mariachi toco su guitarra-Veo que mi oponente es otra señorita, espero que usted me de un desafío mucho mayor que el que me dio la otra chica-.

-Puedes estar seguro de que así será-dijo Vivian sonriendo.

-Que pierda, que pierda, que pierda….-rezaba Tea juntando sus manos.

-¡Bien, saluda a mi fantasma del día de los muertos!-el esqueleto gigante apareció, Vivian solo sonrió divertida.

-Muy bien, pues yo elegiré al poderoso dragón serpiente de la noche-.

-Así que un dragón, eso es bueno, ya que significa que podré tener una batalla que sea entretenida-dijo Peyote, mientras lanzaba a su esqueleto contra el dragón, quien esquivo el ataque elevándose.

-Buen intento-dijo Vivian sonriendo divertida.

**Continuara….**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 22, espero lo hayan disfrutado, los combates continuaban, pero también aumentan los peligros, ya que los villanos más terribles del torneo están avanzando lentamente, aun queda Bakura, pero ni Atem ni Dan ni Drago van a permitir que se salgan con la suya, en el próximo capítulo tendrán un poco de descanso para otro almuerzo._

**Creepie Phantom: **_esta bueno, realmente tiene un aura de misterio y oscuridad, realmente tienes talento para tus nombres, bueno, tu segundo OC no pudo llegar a la tercera ronda, pero ya tienes otro en esa ronda, felicidades, pero debes tener mucho cuidado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_muchas gracias por esas palabras y me alegra saber que tus exámenes salieron bien, pero el torneo si se esta volviendo más peligroso, ya que Yubel aun tiene otra transformación además de esa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_no lo se, creo que continuare con la continuación de ataque de las maquinas, ya que hay muchos OC que se preguntan que pasó con ellos y para ya no dejarlos más en suspenso, además creo que eso me dará tiempo para pensar en otras cosas para el fic de code lyoko, el fic de bakugan se llamara venganza del inframundo y será la continuación de ataque de las maquinas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_me alegra que no te haya molestado perder, se que fue duro, pero Yubel es una enemiga poderosa y por eso tuvo que pasar lo que pasó, me alegra que todo este bien, pero aun tendrás tu participación, aunque solo será como público. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Terminex: **_me alegra que no vaya a haber problemas, ganes o pierdas seguirás en el fic, ya veré como le hago para escoger a quien avanzara en la cuarta ronda, espero que la solución me sea la mejor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Suteichi-Kazami: **_no te preocupes, espero que te haya ido bien en tus exámenes, ya que eso era tu prioridad, leí tu mensaje y estoy algo intrigado, pero me gustaría saber de que trata tu historia más o menos y cuales son las parejas principales, pero estoy tentado a eso, ya que siempre he querido salir en uno. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_tienes que ser un poco paciente, ya que aun quedan algunos antes de ti, pero ya llegara tu turno. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Paulinitte: **_gracias por tu sugerencia y te entendí a la perfección, pero lo veo algo complicado, ya que lo que quiero hacer con Max es algo más siniestro y dejarlo muy mal, creo que ya pensaré en algo, solo espero que no haya problema ganes o pierdas, pero debes dar tu mejor esfuerzo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Raf-lily: **_escuche tus ruegos y aquí lo tienes, el capítulo 22 y me encantaría tenerte en mi siguiente historia, la cual será una continuación de ataque de las maquinas, se llamara venganza del inframundo ¿Qué opinas? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Iron Mario: **_muchas felicidades por haber pasado a la tercera ronda, pero efectivamente, no debes bajar la guardia, porque Yubel y Barodius están también en la tercera ronda, debes ser muy cuidadoso, ya que Yubel aun tiene otra transformación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Creepie Phantom, Anónimo, Suteichi-Kazami, Paulinitte y Raf-lily, junto mis cordiales saludos a Iron Mario, Zeus, Nanashi No Gombee, Terminex y Moon-9215.**_

_**Nos vemos…el miércoles…**_


	23. Almuerzo 2

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, es hora de tener un poco de descanso, ya llegamos a la mitad de los combates de la segunda ronda y es hora de que los participantes coman algo para poder continuar, pero mientras eso pasa, tampoco dejaran de planear su estrategia._

_Y ahora el capítulo 23._

**Cap. 23 Almuerzo 2.**

El esqueleto de Peyote lanzo un feroz ataque, pero el cuerpo de serpiente del dragón le permitía esquivar sus ataques contrayéndose, para luego lanzarse en una poderosa embestida.

-Usted señorita si que sabe dar una estupenda batalla, mucho mejor que esa niña que me toco antes-.

-Pues claro, ya que yo quiero ganar este torneo a toda costa-Vivian sonrió cuando su dragón atrapo al esqueleto en un amarre mortal, pero eso a Peyote no le preocupaba.

-Su ataque no es nada para mí-dijo tocando su guitarra, pero su fantasma no se podía liberar-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no te liberas criatura mía?-.

-¿No sabes nada de serpientes?-pregunto Vivian con burla-una vez que una serpiente atrapa a su presa no ha soltara hasta matarla y devorarla, mi dragón se llama el dragón serpiente de la noche, por lo que tiene las características de una serpiente en plena cacería-.

-¡Libérate ahora!-grito Peyote preocupado.

-Lo siento, pero ya es tarde para intentar algo ¡Ahora mi dragón, ataca con pesadilla nocturna!-.

-¿Acaso es una broma? No hay forma de que pueda atacar estando tan cerca-.

-¿Eso crees?-.

El dragón abrió su boca y lanzo una serie de cuchillas contra el esqueleto, las cuales se impactaron justo en el rostro del fantasma, el ataque continuo hasta que el esqueleto desapareció por completo.

-¡Oh no!-.

-¡Oh si!-.

-¡El esqueleto ha desaparecido, es decir, la posesión se ha terminado, Vivian del universo Yugioh es la ganadora!-.

-Claro que lo soy-dijo Vivian sonriendo y guiñando un ojo, mientras Tea ponía mala cara al ver eso.

-Realmente ha mejorado mucho-dijo Joey.

-Mucho más que cuando participo en el torneo de Kaiba-observo Yugi muy asombrado.

-¿De que lado están?-pregunto Tea poniendo mala cara, la cual asusto a los dos chicos.

-Parece que la reina va a anunciar algo-dijo Atem, ya que Halakthy se había levantado de su trono.

-¡Ya hemos terminado con la mitad de los combates de la segunda ronda y solo tengo una pregunta! ¿Quién tiene hambre?-muchas manos se levantaron, entre el público y los participantes, Joey, quien ya llevaba su tercer hot dog levanto su mano con mucha prisa-¡Pues que el almuerzo comience!-declaro Halakthy y golpeo sus palmas para que prepararan todo.

Esta vez, no solo los minimoys comenzaron a trabajar, sino además, unas criaturas muy curiosas que llevaban el nombre de elfos domésticos, quienes ayudaban a poner las mesas y sillas, mientras los espíritus del milenio preparaban las comidas.

**Bakugan….**

Como siempre, Dan pedía todo lo que su estomago pudiera comer, mientras Mira se reía, Mylene puso cara de asco al ver como comía y miro a Spectra, quien solo se encogió en hombros.

-¡Esto esta delicioso, no cabe duda que esos espíritus son estupendos cocineros!-.

Shun comía, aunque más despacio que Dan, al igual que los otros, pero todos se preguntaban lo mismo y esperaban que Dan terminara para poder preguntarle.

**Digimon….**

Los participantes de ese mundo y sus digimon comían alegremente, aunque había alguna que otra cara triste por la derrota de Izzy, pero aun quedaban otros participantes de esa dimensión, lo que significaba que todavía tenían oportunidad de ganar ese gran torneo.

-Pero lo veo muy difícil-dijo Sora-todos los participantes son formidables y muchos pasamos a la segunda ronda porque nuestro oponente abandono-.

-No te preocupes, tenemos la misma oportunidad que cualquier otro participante-.

-Tai tiene razón, si yo pude vencer a uno del universo bakugan, podremos hacerlo con los otros-dijo TK.

-Eso espero-.

**Dino Rey….**

Isis y Seth comían en silencio, aunque Isis quería hacer plática, ya que después de todo, eran los únicos de ese universo que habían logrado pasar a la segunda ronda.

-¿No estas preocupado? Somos los únicos del universo dino rey-dijo Isis.

-Si nuestro universo pierde entonces no será la gran cosa, de hecho, estoy comenzando a pensar que tal vez no pase de la segunda o tercera ronda-.

-Que pesimista-.

-No soy pesimista, solo realista-dijo Seth despreocupado, mientras el Dr. Z continuaba gritando desde su asiento que quería otra oportunidad, por lo que nadie notaba que Max estaba muy callado.

**Pokemon….**

Los ganadores de este universo también comían alegremente, aunque Anabel no paraba de ver a Ash, que estaba en el público.

-Ojala Ash también hubiera pasado-.

-No todo se puede en esta vida-dijo Aloe sirviéndose un poco de refresco.

**Shaman King…**

Como los del universo digimon, ellos comían alegremente, aunque Hao y sus secuaces estaban en una mesa algo apartada, mientras hablaban muy quedamente.

-¿Qué crees que estén tramando, Amidamaru?-pregunto Yoh preocupado.

-No lo se, pero sea lo que sea no será nada agradable-dijo Amidamaru muy preocupado.

Efectivamente, ya que Hao les decía a sus secuaces que aunque ya habían perdido algunos de ellos, aun tenía a sus nuevos aliados, todos listos y dispuestos a hacer de ese lugar un verdadero infierno.

**Yugioh…..**

Atem y sus amigos comían tranquilamente, pero el faraón no paraba de mirar a su gran rival, Kaiba, quien también le devolvía miradas retadoras.

_-"Kaiba esta muy confiando y el hecho de que haya dicho que tiene una carta que supera el poder de su máximo dragón me tiene un poco preocupado, pero…."-_Atem desvió su mirada a donde estaban Yubel, Bakura y Dartz-_"debo ganarle para poder enfrentarme a Yubel, es una suerte que Dartz ya no este participando, en cuanto a Bakura…solo puedo esperar lo mejor"-._

Yubel y sus aliados hablaban en su mesa, cuando un elfo se acerco y con mucho cuidado les dejo sus platillos, para luego salir corriendo.

-No puedo creer que haya perdido-dijo Dartz furioso.

-No es tan grave-dijo Yubel-aun tenemos a nuestros demás aliados, incluyendo a Barodius y Hao, ellos han logrado continuar en el torneo-.

-Y eso nos da una gran ventaja en nuestros planes-dijo Bakura sonriendo desquiciadamente.

-Tú debes ser cuidadoso-dijo Yubel seriamente-ya que tu siguiente oponente es Atem-.

-No me preocupa, ya lo he enfrentando antes-.

-Por eso debes ser cuidadoso, ya que sabes que tan poderoso es-.

-Sería peligroso si usara a sus queridos dioses egipcios, pero no los va a usar en este torneo, por lo que no es una amenaza muy grande-.

-No lo subestimes, no voy a permitir que nuestros planes se arruinen solo porque subestimaste a tu enemigo-.

-Como digas-dijo Bakura aun sonriendo divertido.

**Bakugan…..**

La espera de que Dan terminara de comer no rendía frutos, ya que Dan continuaba comiendo como sino lo hubiera hecho en años.

Spectra decidió preguntar lo que todos deseaban-Entonces dinos Dan ¿Qué tienes planeado?-.

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunto Dan con la boca llena de comida.

-Oye Kuso, no hables con la boca abierta, es de muy mala educación-dijo Mylene fríamente-primero mastica y luego habla-Dan se encogió en hombros y se llevo a la boca lo que le quedaba de sopa de fideos-que asco-replico Mylene sintiendo escalofríos.

-¡Ah! Simplemente delicioso, entonces ¿Qué decías Spectra?-.

-Te pregunte que si ya tienes planeado algo con lo referente a Bakura, ya que tú dijiste que querías enfrentarlo-.

-Y claro que lo deseo, le daré su merecido por todo lo que le hizo a Mira-.

-Pero tú no eres su siguiente oponente, ese es Atem-dijo Shun siempre observador.

-Ya no me preocupa eso, después de todo, ya me encargue de ese pequeño detalle-dijo sonriendo, mientras sus amigos lo miraban confundidos.

-¿De que habla, Drago?-pregunto Helios.

-No puedo decírtelo, tendrán que esperar hasta que el combate comience-.

-Pero porque-se quejo Elfin-díganos que tienen planeado-.

-Lo siento, pero como dije, deberán esperar hasta que sea el momento de contarles-declaro Drago y con eso finalizo la conversación.

**Yugioh…**

Atem miraba a Dan y Drago con mucha atención, él sabía cuanto deseaba el chico enfrentarse a Bakura, pero hacerlo sería muy peligroso, fue cuando un elfo se le acerco.

-Disculpe señor, pero la reina quiere hablar con usted-.

-Bien, en seguida regreso-les dijo Atem a sus amigos y siguió al elfo doméstico hasta una sala, donde estaba la reina Halakthy sentada en un sillón-¿me mando llamar, alteza?-.

-Si faraón-dijo Halakthy levantándose-necesito preguntarle algo, sobre Dan Kuso y Drago-.

-¿Qué ocurre?-.

-Solo quiero que me diga, ahora que ellos ya no están presentes, si esta 100% seguro de lo que me pidió-.

-Lo estoy-dijo Atem, pero Halakthy lo miro esperando otra respuesta-admito que estoy preocupado, ya que lo que Dan me pidió sería considerado por muchos como un suicidio, pero Dan y Drago tienen algo especial, estoy seguro de que podrán hacerlo, ellos tienen un fuerte lazo, tal como el que yo tengo con el mago oscuro y con usted alteza-.

Halakthy le dio la espalda a Atem, mientras pensaba en lo que le había dicho, suspiro y volteo-Gracias a usted pudimos vencer a Zork, pero si él vuelve…-.

-Si vuelve, yo estaré aquí para ayudarla a vencerlo de nuevo, jamás permitiré que la oscuridad maligna reina sobre el universo-.

-Me da tranquilidad saber que sigue pensando así, mi faraón, pero hay algo más que necesito saber-.

-Dígame-.

-Sospecho que hay otra razón por la cual quiere que Dan se enfrente a Bakura, no solo por todo lo que me dijo, acaso ¿tiene que ver con el hecho de que de esa forma se enfrentaría a Kaiba en la tercera ronda?-.

Atem agacho la cabeza y luego suspiro-No niego que una parte de mí desea enfrentarlo, aunque creo que Dan lo lograra y vencerá a Bakura-.

-Se que confía en él, pero tenía que estar segura de que usted confiaba en él, además, de que quería conocer todas las razones-.

-Lo lamento-dijo Atem algo avergonzado.

-No tiene que disculparse, yo lo entiendo, él es su más grande rival y por lo tanto quiere enfrentarlo en este torneo, es algo que todos ustedes tienen en común-.

-¿Todos nosotros?-.

-Si, todos los participantes de este torneo quieren enfrentarse a alguien, Kaiba y usted desean enfrentarse, así como Helios y Dharak quieren pelear con Drago, Mylene desea pelear con Spectra, entre otros-.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?-.

-Soy la reina de todo este mundo, así que esas son cosas fáciles de ver para mí-respondió Halakthy sonriendo.

-Entiendo-.

-Ya puede retirarse faraón, ya que debe comer antes de que el torneo continúe-.

-Muy bien, gracias por todo, majestad-dijo Atem saliendo.

-No faraón, gracias a usted-.

Atem volvió con sus amigos y se topo con un espectáculo un poco extraño, ya que Tea tenía agarrado a Joey del cuello, mientras el chico trataba de alcanzar un plato de comida, el cual dedujo era de él.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-pregunto y Joey salto del susto.

-¡Faraón! ¿Ya regreso? ¡No iba a comerme su comida!-.

-Seguro que no-dijo Atem sonriendo, aunque Joey se sonrojo un poco, bueno, su cara se puso muy roja por la vergüenza, mientras Tea se reía.

Kaiba desvió la mirada de ese espectáculo, mientras Mokuba disfrutaba de su platillo-¿Qué ocurre, Seto?-.

-Jamás entenderé como es que un duelista de cuarta como Wheeler consiguió entrar en tantos torneos, incluyendo los míos-.

-Debes admitir que ahora ha mejorado mucho, solo mira la lista de los mejores duelistas, él esta en tercer lugar, tú en segundo y Atem en primero-.

-Eso cambiara pronto-dijo Kaiba con tono cortante-cuando este torneo termine, todo sabrán de una buena vez quien es el mejor duelista-.

-Estas muy seguro de eso ¿verdad?-.

-Por supuesto, ya que esta vez tengo un arma secreta-dijo Kaiba sonriendo.

El almuerzo continuo, mientras en todas las mesas había charlas distintas, aunque algunas tenían temas en común.

-¡Ja! Parece ser que el amigo de Yubel no resulto tan útil como pensaba, que patético-dijo Kazarina.

-No lo subestimes, ese tipo Dartz, es mucho más poderoso de lo que crees, es por eso que durante el combate se confió y le pasó lo que le pasó-dijo Barodius.

-No tenemos de que preocuparnos, excepto de Drago y de ese chico llamado Atem, la misma Yubel nos advirtió que es alguien sumamente poderoso-intervino Dharak.

-Supongo que pronto lo averiguaremos ¿no crees, Dharak?-.

-Por supuesto, mi emperador-.

Halakthy y sus invitados disfrutaban de su deliciosa comida, el abuelo de Yugi comía un filete miñón, ante el asombro y preocupación del resto de los invitados.

-¿Esta seguro que puede comer eso?-pregunto Serena.

-Por supuesto, tal vez sea viejo, pero no me quedare comiendo solo papilla y cocol, por cierto ¿Qué es el cocol?-pregunto y todos se cayeron al estilo anime, menos Halakthy, que se rio.

-Los humanos son seres muy extraños-dijo Serena, riéndose discretamente.

El almuerzo continuo, como el anterior, era muy tranquilo, roto solo por pleitos por la comida, algunos entre participantes y otros entre el público, pero nada serio realmente.

-Disculpe alteza-intervino el anciano místico-pero en cuanto tiempo podremos continuar con el torneo-.

-Dales diez minutos, ya que muchos todavía continúan comiendo, pero deben prepararse para combatir-.

-Como diga ¡Dentro de diez minutos continuaremos, así que por favor, aquellos que no hayan terminado apresúrense o de lo contrario no podrán participar en sus combates!-

Al escuchar eso, muchos aceleraron, masticaban con tanta rapidez que casi se ahogan, Dan, Tai, Joey, Davis, entre otros, ya que todos querían participar y avanzar a la tercera ronda y de ser posible, llegar hasta el final para poder obtener el deseo que todos anhelaban.

-¿No estas preocupado, Atem?-pregunto Yugi.

-Claro que lo estoy, pero al mismo tiempo estoy tranquilo-.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Joey confundido.

-Porque a pesar de que hay muchos participantes peligrosos, también hay otros que tienen un gran corazón, así que aunque Yubel y sus aliados intente algo podremos estar preparados-.

-En mi opinión-intervino Kaiba-deberías vigilar también a los que ya perdieron-.

-¿Por qué harían eso?-pregunto Mokuba confundido.

-Porque tal vez algunos de esos tontos pueda intentar algún truco sucio para poder ganar o quizás intenten algo más peligroso que solo ganar el torneo-.

-No lo creo-dijo Atem-es cierto que algunos de los que han salido del torneo son peligrosos, pero no todos los son-.

-Son de ellos de quienes más debes cuidarte, especialmente si tomamos en cuenta que son humanos-.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-.

-En toda mi vida he aprendido que los seres humanos son fácilmente manipulables si les ofreces algo que siempre han deseado, no les importa nada con tal de conseguir lo que desean, generalmente esas cosas son dinero o poder-.

-Pero no creo que haya alguien en el torneo que quiera algo tan material como eso-dijo Atem.

-Entonces desean algo más grande y por eso son mucho más fáciles de manipular-.

-Lo dudo-.

Kaiba se rio-Me doy cuenta de algo Atem, eres un gran duelista, el único que es digno de pelear conmigo, pero tienes una enorme debilidad-.

-La cual sería…..-.

-Que eres demasiado ingenuo, confía demasiado en las personas, siempre quieres ver lo mejor de ellos y eso te ciega completamente, que tonto-.

-Te equivocas-dijo Atem-confiar en las personas no significa ser tonto, al contrario es una cualidad extraordinaria-.

-¿Y que pasaría si te equivocas en quien confías?-.

-Si eso pasa, haré lo necesario para remediarlo todo, aunque tenga que sacrificar mi propia vida-.

Kaiba volteo y ambos duelistas se sostuvieron la mirada, el ambiente cambio rápidamente a uno muy tenso, mientras el resto de los chicos miraba.

-Creo que esto se va a poner muy feo-dijo Joey.

-Y esta vez podrías tener razón-dijo Mai también algo preocupada.

Atem y Kaiba continuaron mirándose, pero eran observados por Halakthy, quien recordó el antiguo duelo entre el faraón y el hechicero Seth, el ancestro de Kaiba.

-¡Muy bien, espero que hayan disfrutado su almuerzo, es hora de continuar con nuestro gran torneo! ¡Es el turno de Koji del universo Digimon vs Lync del universo Bakugan!-.

Ambos guerreros subieron a la plataforma, listos para dar batalla, Lync sonreía de manera emocionada, al fin podría demostrarle a Alice de lo que era capaz y por lo más sagrado iba a salir vencedor.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 23, espero les haya gustado, se que no hubo combates esta vez, más que uno, pero como la reina dijo, ya eran la mitad de los combates de la segunda ronda y era hora de comer, en el próximo capítulo el reinicio de la segunda ronda, con más batallas intensas, no se lo pierdan._

**Escarlata, Nina y Joe: **_no se preocupen, lo importante es que comenten, aunque sea tarde, en fin, creo que Nina ya pasó a la tercera ronda, muchas felicidades Nina, lo lograste, aunque aun quedan muchos enemigos formidables, no lo olvides. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**AkiraKazami97: **_no te preocupes, comenta cuando puedas, pero me doy cuenta de que subiste el comentario dos veces jeje, pero supongo que desde un celular es más difícil comentar, felicidades por haber pasado a la tercera ronda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_lo lamento por presionarte, pero es que no me habías dado una respuesta clara hasta ahora, lamento si te hice sentir presionado o mal, una gran disculpa de mi parte y comenta cuando puedas amigo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_pues eso va a pasar en la tercera ronda, va a ser el primer combate entre OC, pero aun no decido a cual dejar en el torneo y a cual sacar, los dos OC me dijeron que a ellos no les molestaba si ganaban o perdían, pero va a ser complicado escoger uno. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Iron Mario: **_no tienes idea de cuanta razón tienes, ya que Yubel aun tiene una transformación más, una que los dejara asombrados y que esta guardando para enfrentarse a alguien realmente poderoso, como Atem o Drago, pero cuando la use se quedaran todos asombrados por su apariencia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Terminex: **_la idea esta interesante, pero es algo complicada, ya pensaré en algo, porque lo que quiero que Max haga es algo mucho más perverso, ya que tiene que ver con Halakthy. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Infinita: **_no te preocupes, lo importante es que comenten cuando puedan, todo ha sido muy intenso, peor nada ha sido tan cruel como lo que le pasó a Mira, pero Dan esta dispuesto a vengarla por todo lo que le hizo Bakura. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Suteichi-Kazami: **_bueno….las parejas no son de mi agrado, debo admitirlo, pero la historia me interesa…..voy a tener que pensarlo, aunque me siento tentado a participar, ya te diré más adelante, aunque como dije, las parejas no son de mi gusto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_gracias por respetar mi decisión, no se que tenga que ver lo de la comida, pero a mí me gusta mucho la milanesa de res y lasaña. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_de Koichi no era tan sorprendente, ya que Mylene es más analítica que él, lo que le permite planear mejor todas sus jugadas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Escarlata, Nina, AkiraKazami97, Infinita y Suteichi-Kazami, junto mis cordiales saludos a Joe, Toaneo07, Nanashi No Gombee, Iron Mario, Terminex, Zeus y Moon-9215.**_

_**Nos vemos….el viernes…..**_


	24. Reinicio de la segunda ronda

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, después de un delicioso almuerzo, es hora de continuar con este torneo, la segunda ronda va a reiniciar, con los combatientes restantes, pero el torneo va a comenzar a volverse más peligroso, porque la hora de que Bakura suba de nuevo a la plataforma se acerca._

_Y ahora el capítulo 24._

**Cap. 24 Reinicio de la segunda ronda.**

-¡Doble Spirit! ¡Digievolucionar a BeoWolfmon!-.

-No esta nada mal ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Aluze Ventus!-.

El bakugan mecánico de Lync hizo su aparición, mientras se elevaba en el aire, BeoWolfmon solo se quedo quieto observando con se elevaba.

-Sus maquinas son poderosas, pero carecen de una cosa-.

-¿Qué dijiste? Nuestras maquinas son perfectas, no carecen de nada, el profesor Clay las creo para ser las maquinas más perfectas de toda la historia-.

-Sin en verdad crees eso, entonces tú y tus amigos me dan lastima-dijo BeoWolfmon, mientras Volt y Mylene abrían los ojos sorprendidos, Lync y Shadow solo se ofendieron por esas palabras.

-¿Te damos lástima? ¡Nosotros no damos lastima! ¡Poder activado: Aéreo AX!-.

Aluze lanzo sus espejos contra BeoWolfmon, quien dio un potente salto hasta quedar justo sobre Aluze, para asombro de Lync, pero antes de que pudiera ordenar su siguiente ataque, BeoWolfmon fue más inteligente.

-¡Cazador diurno!-el ataque golpeo a Aluze justo en la espalda y el bakugan mecánico cayó al suelo pesadamente, regresando a su forma de esfera, mientras que BeoWolfmon aterrizaba a poca distancia.

-¡El combate terminó, Koji del universo Digimon es el ganador!-.

-¿Cómo paso esto?-pregunto Lync incrédulo.

-Espíritu-dijo Koji, atrayendo la atención de Lync y los otros vexos-a sus bakugan mecánicos les falta espíritu, tal vez sean poderosos, pero no tienen el espíritu de un guerrero, ni siquiera tienen la voluntad para pelear, son solo seres robóticos sin vida, es por eso que perdiste conmigo-.

Halakthy asintió a las palabras de Koji, mientras el chico regresaba a su espacio-_"Espero que esos chicos aprendan algo, ya que sus robots no les ayudaran mucho que digamos"-._

-¡Ahora es el turno de Mai del universo Yugioh vs Aloe del universo Pokemon!-.

-Bueno, es mi turno, es hora de pasar a la próxima ronda-dijo Mai estirando los brazos.

-Buena suerte-le deseo Joey, aunque Mai solo sonrió divertida.

-Yo no necesito suerte, soy una de las mejores duelistas-dijo Mai y subió a la plataforma, donde la esperaba Aloe.

-Bien, creo que esto va a ser un poco más difícil que mi anterior combate-.

-No tienes ni idea, adelante, elige a tu Pokemon o como sea que se llame-.

-¡Yo te elijo Watchoq!-un Watchoq hizo su aparición poniéndose en guardia, listo para la batalla, mientras Mai silbaba un poco impresionada.

-No esta mal, pero yo escogeré a la dama águila-la rápida, ágil, hermosa y peligrosa dama águila hizo su aparición elevándose en el aire.

-Me preguntaba cuando sacaría esa carta-dijo Joey.

-No es de sorprenderse, la dama águila es el símbolo de Mai-dijo Tea sonriendo.

-Muy bien, esto si será más difícil-dijo Aloe, ya que la criatura de Mai tenía la capacidad de volar-pero no me daré por vencida ¡Watchoq patada baja!-Watchoq dio un potente salto y trato de patear a la dama águila, pero gracias a su velocidad logró esquivarlo fácilmente.

-Nada mal, peor necesitas algo más que eso ¡Dama águila ataca!-la dama águila se lanzo en picada y pateo a Watchoq en la espalda, el Pokemon cayó al suelo de la plataforma y se levanto rápidamente.

-Pues mi Watchoq es muy resistente gracias a años de entrenamiento-.

-Eso si es impresionante-.

-¡Watchoq rayo!-Watchoq lanzo una poderosa descarga eléctrica contra la dama águila, quien lo bloqueo con sus garras, pero el ataque fue tan poderoso que casi la hace caer.

-Ese ataque fue peligroso, tengo que atacar con todo ahora o nunca-dijo Mai, mientras miraba a la dama águila-¡Dama águila ataca con viento de garras!-.

La dama águila lanzo su feroz ataque contra el Pokemon, quien trato de mantenerse firme, pero al final, la corriente fue tan poderosa que lo lanzo al agua del mar.

-¡Oh no!-exclamo Aloe.

-¡Salió de la plataforma, Mai del universo Yugioh es la ganadora!-.

Aloe solo suspiro y saco una pokebola-Watchoq regresa, lo hiciste bien amigo, estoy orgullosa, ahora descansa-.

-Te dije que era de las mejores-dijo Mai sonriéndole a Joey, quien solo se sonrojo un poco por la mirada coqueta de su amiga.

-¡Es el turno de Davis del universo Digimon vs Isis del universo Dino Rey!-.

-Bien, es mi turno nuevamente, debo darlo todo si quiero ganar-dijo Isis suspirando.

-Buena suerte en eso-dijo Seth tranquilamente.

Isis y Davis subieron a la plataforma, al poco tiempo, Vemon hizo su aparición, listo para su digievolución.

-Cuando digas, Davis-.

-¡Digievoluciona!-.

-¡Vemon Armor Digievolucionar a Flamedramon el valor del fuego!-.

-Una criatura de fuego ¿eh? Muy bien ¡Adelante Lyon!-el poderoso dinosaurio de Isis hizo su aparición, blandiendo su cola como si fuera un látigo.

-¡Ve Flamedramon!-.

-¡Ariete de fuego!-Flamedramon lanzo su poderoso ataque contra Lyon, quien se quedo quieto en todo momento, cuando el ataque se iba a impactar….

-¡Lyon, burbuja escudo!-.

Una burbuja rodeo el cuerpo de Lyon protegiéndolo del feroz ataque de fuego, para asombro de Davis y Flamedramon.

-Lo detuvo con una burbuja-.

-Bien ¡Lyon ataca con sierra de agua!-.

Lyon dio un poderoso salto y comenzó a girar, mientras reunía un poco del agua del mar, convirtiéndose en una sierra, la cual se lanzo contra Flamedramon, el digimon estaba listo para esquivarlo, pero entonces, la sierra se multiplico en miles, lo que significaba que sería imposible esquivarlo y finalmente recibió el ataque, el digimon cayó pesadamente y se estrelló en el agua del mar.

-¡Salió de la plataforma, Isis del universo Dino Rey es el ganador!-.

Isis respiro aliviado, ya que había estado conteniendo el aire por la emoción, lo había logrado, había pasado a la tercera ronda.

-Fue una suerte que peleáramos en tu territorio ¿no lo crees, Lyon?-el dinosaurio gruñó en señal de estar de acuerdo.

-Vaya, ese chico es bastante bueno-dijo Yugi impresionado.

-Pero sigue teniendo un nivel mucho menor al de nosotros-dijo Kaiba con fastidio-así que sigue siendo una perdida de tiempo que este en el torneo-.

-¡Ahora es el turno de Hari del universo Bakugan vs Ren del universo Bakugan!-.

-Nuevamente es un duelo entre guerreros de esa dimensión-dijo Yugi.

-Pero esta vez será diferente, por mucho-dijo Atem, ya que él había sentido el extraño poder de Linehalt, aunque no estaba completamente seguro de que era, sentía que pronto lo averiguaría.

Hari y Ren subieron a la plataforma, ambos peleadores darkus estaban dispuestos a dar todo lo que tenían, pero Linehalt tenía una ventaja y el emperador Barodius se preguntaba si podría controlar semejante poder.

-¡Carta portal lista! ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Linehalt Darkus!-.

-¡Voy a dar lo mejor de mí!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Surin Darkus!-.

-¡Listo para la batalla!-.

-¡Poder activado: Sable de oscuridad!-.

-¡Poder activado: Daga de oscuridad!-.

Ambos bakugan darkus obtuvieron sus armas y se lanzaron contra el otro chocando sus armas repetidamente, mientras Hari y Ren observaban la batalla impresionados por eso.

-No esta mal, ese bakugan si que es fuerte-dijo Ren sonriendo.

-Y eso que no haz visto nada aun ¡Poder activado: Grito del murciélago!-.

Surin lanzo un grito, el cual llamo a varios murciélagos que empezaron a atacar a Linehalt, impidiéndole moverse por algún lugar.

-¡Linehalt!-.

-¡Es nuestra oportunidad! ¡Poder activado: Lluvia de relámpagos!-.

Surin invoco una lluvia de relámpagos, el ataque se dirigió hacia Linehalt a gran velocidad, pero Ren estaba listo-¡Poder activado: Ventisca de oscuridad!-.

Linehalt lanzo su poderosa ventisca y así se libero del feroz ataque de murciélagos, para luego esquivar el ataque de relámpagos, para sorpresa de Hari.

-¿Lo esquivo?-.

-No vas a vencerme tan fácilmente-dijo Ren sonriendo.

-Eso creo, ya que de lo contrario esto sería muy aburrido-dijo Hari sonriendo igual, mientras tecleaba un código.

-Kenua Listo-.

-¡Armamento instalado!-.

El armamento de Surin consistía en unos cañones dándole un visor gris que le servía para apuntarle a su objetivo.

-Entonces así es como será, muy bien-Ren tecleo el mismo código.

-Boomix Listo-.

-¡Armamento instalado!-.

-¡Poder de armamento activado: Cañón negro!-.

-¡Poder de armamento activado: Boomix cerrado!-.

Ambos bakugan darkus dispararon con sus armamento, el ataque produjo una gran explosión que levanto una cortina de humo, poco después, ambos bakugan aparecieron elevándose en el aire y disparándose con sus armamentos, mientras el público y los participantes trataban de seguirlos con la mirada, muchos rayos por poco golpean a los participantes.

-¡Oigan, tengan cuidado!-grito Joey cuando un rayo le paso muy cerca para su gusto.

El combate aéreo continuaba, los dos bakugan darkus lo daban todo para ganar el combate, era un espectáculo impresionante.

-¿Qué opinas Dharak?-.

-Linehalt sigue siendo poderoso, pero parece que aun no ha aprendido a controlar su poder prohibido-.

-Eso mismo pienso yo-.

Surin y Linehalt chocaron en el aire, se atacaban con todo lo que tenían, desde rayos y golpes, batallas cuerpo a cuerpo.

-¡Eres bueno!-exclamo Linehalt.

-¡Lo mismo digo!-declaro Surin.

-¡Pero no podrás ganarme, ya que yo aun tengo un poder más!-.

-¡No le temo a tu poder!-.

-Creo que es hora de ver si todo nuestro entrenamiento valió la pena o no-dijo Ren, llamando la atención de todos.

-¿De que poder hablas?-pregunto Hari.

-Ya lo veras ¿listo Linehalt?-.

-¡Cuando tu digas, Ren!-.

-¡Poder activado: Energía prohibida!-.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo?-exclamo Barodius, esta vez impresionado, ya que le resultaba increíble.

El cuerpo de Linehalt comenzó a brillar, lo que cegó a Surin, aun con el visor de su armamento, el poder de Linehalt crecía, mientras Halakthy observaba.

-Vaya, no me imaginaba que Linehalt podía controlar su gran poder-dijo impresionada.

-¿Qué sucede? ¡Surin, cuidado!-.

-¡Ahora Linehalt!-.

Linehalt lanzo su poderoso ataque contra Surin, el ataque fue tan poderoso que el bakugan volvió a su forma de esfera cayendo en el suelo, peor así como empezó tan rápido, termino igual de rápido.

-Lo hicimos Linehalt, finalmente todo nuestro entrenamiento rindió frutos-dijo Ren contento.

-Si, finalmente puedo controlar mi poder prohibido-.

-¡Surin ya no puede continuar, Ren del universo Bakugan es el ganador!-.

-¡Ren, Ren, Ren…..!-gritaba Zenet desde el público.

-Eso fue impresionante-dijo Dan muy asombrado.

-Linehalt ha aprendido a usar su poder prohibido, no me esperaba eso-dijo Drago en iguales condiciones.

Barodius miraba seriamente a Ren, aunque el chico ni su bakugan eran rivales para Phantom Dharak, el poder prohibido les daba una gran ventaja, pero a Yubel eso no parecía preocuparla, al contrario, la emocionaba cada vez más.

-Lo hiciste bien, realmente eres una gran peleadora, por eso me vi en la necesidad de usar el poder prohibido de Linehalt-dijo Ren sonriendo.

-Muy buena pelea, Surin-dijo Linehalt.

-Muchas gracias-dijo Hari sonriendo-pero la próxima ganaré-.

-Lo mismo digo-dijo Surin y los cuatro se rieron.

-¡Ahora es el turno de Nichrome del universo Shaman King vs Mimi del universo Digimon!-.

-¡Abandono!-anuncio Mimi al escuchar de qué universo era su oponente.

-¡Por abandono, Nichrome del universo Shaman King es el ganador!-.

-Eso fue muy sencillo-dijo Nichrome sonriendo divertido.

-¡Entonces continuamos con Chan Lee del universo Bakugan vs Duke del universo Yugioh!-.

Chan Lee y Duke subieron a la plataforma, ambos estaban listos para dar batalla, aunque Chan Lee no podía bajar la guardia, ya que el truco del dado era sumamente peligroso.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Fortress Pyrus!-.

-¡Invoco a Orkon el despiadado!-.

Ambas criaturas hicieron su aparición, cada uno listo para la gran batalla, pero entonces Duke invoco lo que Chan Lee tanto temía, el dado.

-Esto no me gusta nada-dijo Chan Lee preocupada.

-¡Vamos dado, rueda!-el dado dio un giro y salió un 5, lo que significaba que el poder de Orkon disminuía-oh no, esto no es bueno-.

-Tal vez tenga oportunidad-murmuro Chan Lee-¡Dado rueda!-el dado rodo y salió un seis-¡Si, si mi memoria no me falla el seis aumenta el poder de Fortress!-exclamo Chan Lee contenta, mientras Duke se preocupaba-¡Poder activado: Giro de fuego!-.

Fortress comenzó a girar convirtiéndose en un feroz tornado de fuego, el cual atrapo a Orkon hasta devolverlo a su forma de carta.

-¡Orkon ya no puede pelear, Chan Lee del universo Bakugan es la ganadora!-.

Chan Lee suspiro aliviada, había pasado a la tercera ronda, mientras en las gradas del público, una risa se escucho.

-Cielos Jill-dijo Stoica con burla-esa niña venció al guerrero que tú no pudiste derrotar-

-Solo cállate-dijo Jill molesto.

-¡Ahora es el turno de Yoh del universo Shaman King vs Alice del universo Bakugan!-.

Yoh sonrió tranquilamente, pero sintió una mirada sobre él y su cuerpo tembló involuntariamente, ya que la mirada provenía de su linda prometida, quien frunció el seño cuando escucho que su oponente era una chica, mientras que JP…..

-Es extraño, no recuerdo que pasó en mi combate con él-.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Tommy y cuando JP lo afirmo, su pequeño amigo comenzó a contarle que había pasado, una vez que termino, JP se quedo aun más confundido.

-No lo creo, debió ser un gran combate y por eso no lo recuerdo-.

-Si tú lo dices-dijo Tommy encogiéndose en hombros.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Alfa Hydranoid Darkus!-.

-¡Estoy listo!-.

-Esta vez te enfrentaras contra un dragón de tres cabezas ¿crees poder vencerlo?-pregunto Yoh a su compañero.

-No lo sabré hasta intentarlo-dijo Amidamaru, mientras subía a la plataforma y sacaba su sable-espero que sea un gran combate-.

-Lo mismo digo-.

-¡Poder activado: Fuego hidra!-.

Hydranoid lanzo un potente disparo de fuego contra Amidamaru, quien dio un salto para esquivarlo y luego intento golpear una de las cabezas de Hydranoid, pero otra la protegió y luego las tres se lanzaron contra el samurái, quien tuvo que retroceder.

-¡Vamos Amidamaru!-.

-¡Tú puedes Hydranoid!-.

Hydranoid lanzo un golpe con su cola, Amidamaru volvió a saltar para esquivarlo y luego le clavo la espada en la cola, el bakugan lanzo un rugido y golpeo al samurái con otra de sus cabezas, el samurái salió rodando por el suelo y casi es pateado por el bakugan.

-Si que es fuerte-dijo Yoh preocupado.

-Pero le aseguro amo Yoh que no me daré por vencido-declaro Amidamaru preparando su sable.

-¡Poder activado: Triple caos!-.

Las tres cabezas de Hydranoid lanzaron un sonoro rugido y lanzaron varias bolas de energía contra Amidamaru, quien se protegió con su sable de todos los ataques, para luego lanzarse contra Hydranoid y golpearlo en su abdomen de dragón.

-No esta nada mal-reconoció Hydranoid.

-Lo mismo digo-dijo Amidamaru, mientras retrocedía después de lanzar su ataque, el bakugan dragón estaba más que listo para continuar.

-Bien, es hora de atacarlo con todo, Amidamaru-dijo Yoh.

-Cuando diga, amo Yoh-.

-¡Sables de samurái!-.

Amidamaru alzo su sable y lanzo un relámpago al cielo, cuando descendió, tomo la forma de un guerrero samurái y golpeo ferozmente a Hydranoid, quien intento resistir el ataque, pero al final fue demasiado poderoso para él.

-¡Hydranoid ya no puede continuar, Yoh del universo Shaman King es el ganador!-declaro el anciano místico, mientras Yoh y Alice sonreía de manera tranquila-¡Y ahora es el turno de Kazarina del universo Bakugan vs Joey del universo Yugioh!-.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 24, espero les haya gustado, la segunda ronda continúa, he notado que muchos dicen que es más corta, no les parezca raro, ya que conforme avancen las rondas, irán haciéndose cada vez más cortas._

_Una cosa antes de pasar a los comentarios, debido a que el domingo voy a estar ocupado no se si el capítulo 25 lo subiré el domingo o el lunes, les aviso para que lo tengan presente, gracias por su comprensión._

**Suteichi-Kazami: **_felicidades por haber salido de vacaciones, al fin descansaras de la aburrida y metódica escuela, una disculpa si te moleste con lo de las parejas, no fue mi intención, aun no he tomado una decisión, pero lo estoy pensando y si estoy muy tentado, solo dime exactamente que papeles hay, en cuanto a Kaiba, después de todo lo que vivió no es de sorprenderse que sea así. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Creepie Phantom: **_así es Joey, es buen duelista, pero es el glotón de su universo, hablando de él, su combate esta por iniciar y esta vez es contra Kazarina. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Infinita: **_yo bien, muchas gracias y espero que tú también, después de todo lo que viviste te lo mereces, debes estar alerta, porque tu combate se esta acercando, así que no te pierdas los próximos capítulos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_lo se, tengo las cartas de dioses egipcios y con la de Halakthy…sería la joya de mi baraja, aunque los dioses no se pueden usar en torneos, ya veré que hago respecto al combate entre OC, pero lo veo muy complicado, quizás haga un volado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Iron Mario: **_el abuelo de Yugi es viejo, pero tiene una gran energía, respecto al duelo de Dan y Bakura…..no lo se, puede ser, a lo mejor, quien sabe….no arruinare nada, Yubel tienen un plan muy siniestro, ya que sabe que si su padre revive, Halakthy lo destruiría fácilmente, por eso deben sacarla del camino antes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Terminex: **_muchas gracias, espero no decepcionarte cuando llegue la hora, me alegra que pienses así del combate que vas a tener contra Natsuko, aunque sigo un poco trabado, pero ya se me esta ocurriendo algo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_una pregunta, ya que quieres incluir al simpático Kenneth en tu fic, me gustaría saber su papel, ya que Kenneth es un personaje que tiene una relación con Odd, de amistad, muy grande, y conociendo a Ulrich, yo creo que se pondrá celoso por esa relación, aunque sea de amigos, también debo decir que Kenneth no es un personaje de los que tienen noviazgo definido, él es más bien inteligente y cómico, pero de ser posible y ya que Odd se queda con Ulrich, me gustaría que Kenneth se quedara con Aelita, es un favor simplemente, yo entenderé si no se puede, además ¿Qué animal le darías? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_no tienes ni idea con todo lo que dijiste, especialmente con lo último, ya que Kaiba y Atem han sido rivales desde hace 5000 años, vaya, esa si es una rivalidad muy larga. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Suteichi-Kazami, Creepie Phantom e Infinita, junto mis cordiales saludos a Nanashi No Gombee, Iron Mario, Terminex, Moon-9215 y Zeus.**_

_**Nos vemos…..el domingo…..o….el lunes…**_

_**PD si les gusta Yugioh les recomiendo el fic de Critias48, un fic estupendo.**_


	25. Un combate sorpresivo

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, el torneo continua, los combates siguen con todo, pero al final, se llevaran una gran sorpresa, ya que los dos últimos participantes que se anunciaran en este capítulo nadie se lo imaginaba, es hora de resolver una gran duda que muchos tenían._

_Y ahora el capítulo 25._

**Cap. 25 Un combate sorpresivo.**

Joe y Kazarina subieron a la plataforma, la emperatriz sonreía de manera maligna, mientras Joey lo hacía de manera emocionada.

-Tuviste mala suerte de que tu oponente sea yo, es hora de que salgas de este torneo, niño tonto-.

-Eso ya lo veremos, adelante, escoge a tu bakugan-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Lumagrow Haos!-.

-¡Voy a destrozarte lentamente!-.

-¡Yo escojo a Gearfield el caballero de acero!-el poderoso guerrero hizo su aparición, mientras se colocaba en guardia-¿Qué te parece esto?-.

-No es nada ¡Poder activado: Garra de lobo!-.

Las garras de Lumagrow comenzaron a brillar, mientras se lanzaba contra Gearfield, el espíritu dio un poderoso salto y se coloco detrás de él, peor Lumagrow reacciono a tiempo y lanzo un golpe con sus garras, solo para…

-¡Agh!-aulló de dolor cuando sus garras golpearon la armadura de Gearfrield.

-Ya lo ves, perrito, nunca debes golpear la armadura de Gearfrield, es muy dura-.

-Pagaras por eso-rugió Lumagrow furioso.

-¡Poder activado: Cuchilla barmal!-.

Lumagrow disparo varios relámpagos contra Gearfield, los cuales fueron bloqueados fácilmente por el espíritu, quien luego lanzo un poderoso golpe con su espada, el ataque le dio directamente en el rostro de Lumagrow, mientras Kazarina apretaba los dientes furiosa.

-¡Señora Kazarina, haga algo!-.

-¡No seas insolente!-replico Kazarina, mientras llamaba algo-¡Armamento instalado!-.

-¡Esto esta mejor!-.

-¡Poder de armamento activado: Relámpagos del caos!-.

Lumagrow disparo varios relámpagos contra Gearfield, el espíritu dio otro salto y se quedo justo sobre Lumagrow.

-¡Ahora, ataca con golpe de acero!-Gearfield lanzo un poderoso golpe justo en la espalda de Lumagrow, el ataque fue suficiente para regresarlo a su forma de esfera, para impacto de Kazarina, que se quedo estática.

-¡Lumagrow ya no puede continuar, Joey del universo Yugioh es el ganador!-.

-¡Si, lo logre!-grito Joey contento, mientras Kazarina apretaba los dientes y regresaba con su esposo.

-Lo siento, emperador-.

-Las fallas no son aceptables, pero debido a nuestra nueva alianza una derrota no es la gran cosa-dijo Barodius sonriendo, lo que llamo la atención de Dan y Drago.

-Barodius y su nueva alianza se ven muy confiados-dijo Dan.

-Como si escondieran algo-opino Drago.

-¡Bien, es el turno de Henry del universo Digimon vs Serenity del universo Yugioh!-.

-¡Abandono!-declaro Henry, ya que el chico sabía que su digimon no estaba a la altura de esos espíritus.

-¡Por abandono, Serenity del universo Yugioh es la ganadora!-.

-Felicidades, Serenity-dijo Tea sonriendo.

-Gracias, eso creo-.

-¡Bien, continuamos con el combate entre Niah del universo Bakugan vs Seth del universo Dino Rey!-.

-¡Abandono!-declaro Seth, mientras se retiraba, ante el asombro de Isis.

-¡Oye! ¿No vas a pelear?-.

-Eso quise decir con abandono-.

-Lo se, pero….-.

-No tengo ninguna oportunidad y tarde o temprano tú harás lo mismo, ya lo veras-declaro Seth antes de retirarse.

-¡Por abandono, Niah del universo Bakugan es la ganadora!-.

-Por mí esta bien ¿Qué dices tú, Infernus?-.

-Da igual, aunque yo habría querido pelear-.

-¡Ahora es el turno de Ikki del universo Bakugan vs Tai del universo Digimon!-.

-Bien, llego nuestro turno ¿estas listo, Agumon?-.

-Daré lo mejor de mí, Tai-.

-Estoy seguro de que así será-.

Ikki y Tai subieron a la plataforma, los dos eran guerreros de fuego que estaban a punto de enfrentarse en una plataforma rodeada por agua, esta iba a ser una batalla interesante.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Ragnaros Pyrus!-.

-¡Aquí voy, listo para la batalla!-.

-¡Ahora Agumon!-.

-¡Agumon WarDigievolucionar a WarGreymon!-.

WarGreymon se lanzo contra Ragnaros, lanzando un feroz golpe con sus garras, pero Ragnaros lo bloqueo con su garrote y luego lo golpeo con su poderoso puño, WarGreymon rodo por la plataforma, pero se levanto listo para continuar en la batalla.

-Es fuerte, debo tener mucho cuidado-dijo WarGreymon impresionado.

-Puedo ser viejo, pero mi fuerza es mucho mayor de lo que crees-.

-Pues ni creas que yo soy un debilucho ¡Mega tornado!-WarGreymon comenzó a girar a gran velocidad, convirtiéndose en un feroz tornado, el cual se dirigió hacia Ragnaros, quien se mantuvo quieto en todo momento.

-¡Eso no me detendrá!-declaro lanzando un potente golpe con su garrote, lo que detuvo el tornado y dejo herido a WarGreymon.

-¿Te encuentras bien, amigo?-.

-Si, estoy bien, pero eso fue muy duro-.

-Vamos chico, se que puedes hacerlo mejor-dijo Ragnaros y WarGreymon se volvió a lanzar contra él, solo que esta vez esquivo el ataque de Ragnaros y lo golpeo justo en su abdomen-eso estuvo bien-.

-¡Dragón force!-WarGreymon golpeo a Ragnaros con mucha fuerza y el bakugan estuvo a punto de salir de la plataforma.

-¡Ikki, no te quedes ahí parado, ayúdame!-.

-¡Resiste! ¡Poder activado: Ataque de ignotama!-.

Ragnaros lanzo una bola de fuego al aire, explotando y liberando varios meteoros, los cuales se dirigieron hacia WarGreymon.

-¡Escudo del valor!-WarGreymon se protegió con su escudo de ese ataque y luego se elevo-¡Mi turno! ¡Megaball!-lanzo su ataque más poderoso contra Ragnaros, quien lo recibió directamente y cayó al suelo, pero se levanto con rapidez.

-Ese chico es fuerte-reconoció impresionado.

-Claro que lo es, ya que WarGreymon ha derrotado a digimons malignos muy poderosos-declaro Tai, mientras Halakthy lo observaba.

-Cierto, pero el problema es que yo he peleado desde antes de que ustedes nacieran-dijo Ragnaros-así que no se sorprendan si este anciano les demuestra más poder del que creen ¡Adelante Ikki!-.

-¡Entendido! ¡Poder activado: Llamas de sulfura!-.

El garrote de Ragnaros comenzó a brillar y se convirtió en un martillo, el cual estaba envuelto en fuego, con eso, su nivel de poder aumento y se lanzo contra WarGreymon, quien preparo su contraataque.

-¡Megaball!-.

Ambos ataques chocaron, pero el de Ragnaros fue más poderoso y golpeo a WarGreymon, con lo que el digimon regreso a ser Agumon y quedo inconsciente.

-¡Han pasado 30 segundos, Ikki del universo Bakugan es el ganador!-se escucharon varios aplausos, ya que esa fue una gran batalla, aunque todos habían dicho que Ragnaros ganaría.

-Fue una gran batalla, realmente tu digimon es muy fuerte-dijo Ikki.

-Tu bakugan también lo es, buena suerte en la tercera ronda-dijo Tai, mientras recogía a Agumon.

-Gracias-.

El anciano místico miró a la reina, pues era el momento para anunciar el gran combate, la reina solo asintió, mientras Atem observaba.

-Ha llegado el momento-murmuro llamando la atención de todos.

-¿El momento de que?-pregunto Yugi.

-¡Antes de empezar el siguiente combate se les informa que hubo un cambio, Bakura del universo Yugioh no se enfrentara a Atem del universo Yugioh, sino a Dan del universo Bakugan!-.

Al escuchar eso, muchas miradas se posaron en Atem, Dan y Drago, los tres tenían una mirada muy seria.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo fue que….?-exclamo Marucho confundido.

-Acaso…-Yugi también estaba confundido.

-Cambiamos lugares, con el permiso de la reina Halakthy-dijo Atem.

-Pero ¿esta seguro? Ese chico se enfrentara a Bakura-.

-Esa fue su decisión-.

Dan miro a sus amigos, quienes le pedían una explicación, una que Drago les dio, les conto todo lo que hablo con Atem y la reina, y que la misma reina lo había permitido.

-Pero Dan ¿estas seguro de esto?-pregunto Mira asustada.

-Claro que los estoy-dijo Dan-te dije que haría que pagara por lo que te hizo y eso voy a hacer-.

-Ambos lo haremos-dijo Drago.

-Pero Drago, esa criatura es muy poderosa-dijo Wilda.

-Debemos hacerlo, ya no hay marcha atrás-dijo Dan, mientras se dirigía hacia la plataforma.

Yubel miro la determinación de Dan, ni siquiera ella se vio venir eso-_"¿A que esta jugando Atem? Esto puede ser un gran riesgo para mis planes"-._

De pronto, una risa comenzó a escucharse, una risa maniática, la cual aumentaba cada vez más, se trataba de Bakura-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! Esto es perfecto para mí, no importa quien se mi oponente, mientras me pueda divertir un poco más antes de pelear contigo faraón-dijo Bakura mirando a Atem.

-Te equivocas Bakura, tú vas a perder en esta ronda-.

-¡Je, je! Vaya, tienes una gran confianza en ese chico, que pobre patético, pero como quieras-Bakura miro a Halakthy y con un tono adulador y burlesco-por mí esta bien majestad, peleare con ese niño, solo no llore si sale muy lastimado-dijo y Halakthy apretó los, mientras Bakura subía a la plataforma.

Atem miro a Dan, quien tenía una mirada decidida, fue cuando alguien lo llamo-Esto es perfecto para mí, Atem-se trataba de Kaiba.

-¿A que te refieres?-.

-Tú lo sabes bien, a mí no me puedes engañar, no solo le diste una oportunidad a ese chico porque él te lo pidió, sino porque tú también deseas pelear conmigo ¿verdad?-.

-Una parte de mi lo desea-.

-Pues eso se puede arreglar, solo asegúrate de continuar en el torneo para que yo pueda aplastarte-.

-Te prometo que continuare en el torneo, pero ya veremos quien seguirá hasta el final-

Dan y Bakura ya estaban en la plataforma, Dan tenía una mirada desafiante, mientras Bakura sonreía divertido.

-No creí que tuvieras el valor de enfrentarme, espero que me des más pelea que la inútil de tu amiga-.

-Cretino, vas a pagar por lo que le hiciste-.

-No me hagas reír, muchos han intentado destruirme y todos han fallado, tú no lograras nada, más que salir peor que tu amiguita-dijo Bakura y comenzó a reírse.

-Ya cállate ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Titanium Dragonoid Pyrus!-.

-¡Te haré pagar por lo que le hiciste a Mira y a Wilda!-.

Bakura aumento su sonrisa al escuchar eso-¡Te invoco Diamante!-la maligna criatura de Bakura hizo su aparición-veamos si puedes hacerlo-.

Barodius y Dharak veían atentamente, el bakugan estaba sumamente nervioso-¿Qué te ocurre Dharak?-.

-Por esta vez quiero que Drago gané, ya que si alguien lo va a derrotar ese seré yo-.

-¡Poder activado: Impacto de titanio!-.

El cuerpo de Drago comenzó a brillar y se lanzo en picada contra Diamante, golpeándolo ferozmente en una potente embestida, el espíritu maligno cayó pesadamente al suelo, pero la serpiente de su parte inferior atrapo a Drago del pie.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Drago antes de ser estrellado contra el suelo por la serpiente, al caer al suelo, Dan sintió un fuerte dolor en su espalda, su gesto no paso inadvertido por nadie-¡Dan!-drago golpeo a la serpiente liberándose y retrocediendo-¿te encuentras bien?-.

-Descuida, ya me esperaba que esto pasaría en esta batalla-.

Bakura sonrió, mientras tenía los brazos cruzados-Entonces debes saber que este es solo el comienzo de tu tortura, aun no has visto nada todavía-.

-¿Así? ¡Pues tu tampoco!-.

-Tu lagartija no es rival para mí, deberías rendirte ahora que tienes oportunidad-.

-¡Me estas subestimando y ese es un error que te costara mucho!-declaro Drago, mientras se elevaba en el aire.

-No me hagas reír, síguelo Diamante-la criatura maligna emprendió el vuelo tras Drago, quien cuando lo tuvo muy cerca, se lanzo sobre él dándole una formidable patada.

-¡No me vencerás tan fácilmente!-.

Los espectadores miraban el combate impresionados, nadie se imaginaba que ese combate fuera tan extraordinario, aunque muchos esperaban que Dan le diera su merecido a Bakura, mientras Miyoko estaba muy preocupada por su hijo.

-Por favor Dan, ten cuidado-rogo, pero no era la única, ya que Mira también tenía una mirada llena de angustia.

-Dan….-.

-¡Poder activado: Fuego de titanio!-.

Drago lanzo un poderoso ataque de fuego contra Diamante, quien lo recibió directamente, aunque no consiguió derribarlo y la criatura se lanzo contra Drago golpeándolo con su puño justo en el rostro, Dan sintió ese golpe y algo de sangre surgió de su labio, pero entonces Drago golpeo a Diamante, para luego lanzarlo contra la plataforma, pero ni eso basto.

-Vaya, ese lagarto es mucho mejor de lo que pensé-dijo Bakura.

-Te dije que no nos vencerás tan fácilmente-dijo Dan sonriendo.

-Tal vez tengas magia oscura muy poderosa-dijo Drago aterrizando-pero yo he estado en muchas batallas, tal vez no sepas que yo soy Titanium Dragonoid-.

-Oh, que impresionante, veamos si Titanium Dragonoid puede con Diamante, aunque-Bakura miro a Atem-solo los dioses egipcios serían capaces de enfrentarlo-.

-¿Egipcios que?-exclamo Dan.

Bakura se rio ante la mirada atónita de Dan-Hace 5000 años, 4 bestias poderosas descendieron del cielo y ayudaron al faraón a salvar al mundo, esas bestias se combinaron en la criatura más poderosa de todo el universo, esa criatura esta sentada en ese trono-Halakthy entrecerró los ojos al escuchar las palabras de Bakura.

-Entonces la reina Halakthy es el resultado de una fusión entre cuatro criaturas-dijo Drago impresionado.

-Exactamente ¿Por qué crees que ella es la más poderosa de todo el universo? No importa que seas un bakugan máximo, Pokemon o Digimon legendario o incluso el shaman King, nadie puede con el poder de Halakthy, es una lastima que en este torneo se vea obligada a cumplirle un deseo al ganador-.

-Entonces me asegurare de que ese ganador no seas tú-declaro Dan.

-Que palabras tan fuertes para un niño tan débil ¡Diamante onda de choque!-.

Diamante lanzo su terrible ataque contra Drago, quien se mantuvo firme en todo momento.

-¡Resiste Drago! ¡Poder activado: Reflector de titanio!-.

Un escudo de titanio rodeo el cuerpo de Drago, con el cual pudo protegerse del feroz ataque de Diamante, aunque el poder lo impulso hacia atrás y por poco sale de la plataforma.

-¡Ya te lo dije, no me vencerás tan fácilmente!-rugió Drago, mientras Dan sonreía y Bakura endurecía la mirada, al tiempo que muchos espectadores observaban impresionados.

Pegasus estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, mientras veía la batalla-_"Ese chico me ha dejado impresionado, aunque su oponente es alguien sumamente poderoso y terrible, él esta dispuesto a pelear contra él, tal como el faraón lo haría"-._

Drago se lanzo contra Diamante en una poderosa embestida, pero la maligna criatura le regreso el golpe con mucha fuerza.

-¡Esa cosa si que es dura!-exclamo Drago.

-No tienes ni idea-dijo Bakura sonriendo malignamente-¡Muéstrale tu poder!-.

Diamante volvió a lanzarse contra Drago, el bakugan emprendió el vuelo y la maligna bestia del reino de las sombras comenzó a perseguirlo, elevándose cada vez más sobre la plataforma.

Luego los dos contrincantes comenzaron a pelear en el aire, lanzándose ataques y golpes, todo para disfrute del público.

-¡Este si que es un gran combate!-.

-¡Realmente ha sido el mejor hasta ahora!-.

Pero mientras el público estaba emocionado, Miyoko estaba muy preocupada por su hijo, las heridas que tenía en ese momento parecían aumentar, mientras el lunático reía de manera maligna.

-¡Dan, no te quedes ahí, ayúdame!-.

-¡Aquí vamos, Drago! ¡Poder activado: Golpe de calor!-.

El cuerpo de Drago comenzó a brillar de un tono rojo y se lanzo contra Diamante dándole una potente patada en el rostro, para luego estrellarlo contra la plataforma.

-¿Qué te pareció eso?-pregunto Dan sonriendo, pero Diamante reapareció y apenas algo herido-¿Qué?-.

-¡Apenas he logrado dañarlo un poco!-.

Bakura soltó una sonora carcajada al ver las caras de estupefacción de Dan y Drago-Que tontos, realmente no saben con quien se están enfrentando ¿verdad?-.

-Lo mismo te digo yo-dijo Dan-porque algo que no sabes de mí es que nunca me he rendido, si quieres podemos continuar hasta el final, pero jamás me vencerás y no permitiré que sigas en este torneo-.

-Que palabras tan valientes, es una lastima que tenga que eliminarte de este torneo, fuiste un niño muy estúpido al querer pelear conmigo-.

-Si eso crees, entonces tú eres el estúpido-dijo Drago-porque Dan y yo saldremos victoriosos, no importa que es lo que me pase…-.

-O nos pase-agrego Dan-nosotros nunca nos rendiremos, te vamos a derrotar-.

Bakura frunció en ceño al escuchar eso-Que bella amistad tienen ustedes dos, que lastima que eso no los salvara-.

Dan y Bakura se miraron desafiantes, al igual que Drago y Diamante, este combate apenas estaba comenzando.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 25, espero les haya gustado, ya que pude subirlo el día de hoy, que bien, en fin, muchos combates han pasado, pero ahora, Dan y Drago se enfrentan al malvado y psicópata de Bakura, este combate apenas esta comenzando y en el siguiente capítulo se definirá al gran ganador, el cual esperemos no sea el cruel Bakura._

**Creepie Phantom: **_entiendo, no tengo nada contra los fics yaoi, algunas historias son muy interesantes de hecho, pero para ser sincero creo que no sirvo para escribir un fic sobre eso, aunque tal vez lo intente con un yuri, nunca se sabe. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_bueno, finalmente se ha aclarado todo, Dan y Atem cambiaron lugar, y ahora es Dan quien enfrenta a Bakura en un intenso y devastador combate, esto es solo el comienzo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Paulinitte: **_no te preocupes, cuando se puede que bueno y cuando no ni modo, respecto a tu duda, no se cuantos combates queden, pero conformen avancen las rondas serán cada vez menos hasta que queden los últimos dos participantes y tienes razón, voy a hacer un volado, será más fácil, ya que tengo otros planes para Max. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Iron Mario: **_tu corazonada fue acertada, ya que Dan y Bakura están enfrentándose en una feroz batalla, respecto a tu duda, cuando pasa eso siempre pienso en cuanto pasaron para llegar a ser los mejores y así escojo, cuando se trata de un OC, si veo que su oponente es alguien fuerte, depende de que tan grande sea su papel en el fic, Yubel es una de las villanas principales y por eso ha ganado, pero Dartz no y además quería darle una oportunidad a los OC o a la mayor cantidad posible de llegar más lejos._

**Terminex: **_muchas gracias, realmente me da gusto que digas eso, porque eso quiere decir que el fic va bien hasta donde va y efectivamente, creo que eso será lo más conveniente ¿no crees? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_no te preocupes, me alegra que hayas salido bien de tus exámenes y que hayas disfrutado de un buen descanso, no te preocupes, aunque quedaste eliminada del torneo, aun vas a tener participación en el fic, ya que no olvides que Yubel tiene planeado revivir a Zork y se necesitara de todos los participantes para derrotarlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_primero que nada, felicidades por pasar a la tercera ronda, creo que se me olvido felicitarte, lo siento, en fin, en segundo lugar, me esperaba que Kenneth no pudiera estar con Aelita, pero eso no significa que no este decepcionado, lo que definitivamente no me parece es lo que tienes planeado hacer con el personaje, hacer que tenga una relación con Hiroki como la tiene con Odd, Kenneth fue un personaje que invente a los 11 años, durante todo ese tiempo estuve buscando algo en que acomodarlo, primero probé haciéndolo el hermano menor de Li Shyaoran en Sakura Card Captors, pero no fue suficiente, así que lo anexe a Sabrina la bruja adolescente y Bingo, el personaje era un cómico más que nada, pero sentía que le faltaba algo y ese algo era un compañero, como Timón y Pumba, Bulk y Skull, etc. Fue cuando vi por primera vez a Code Lyoko, ya tiempo después, cuando encontré a su pareja perfecta, su compañero, su Pumba, su Skull, Odd y por eso no me parece que lo cambies con Hiroki, lo lamento, también lamento que este decepcionado porque no se pueda quedar con Aelita, pero son cosas que entiendo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_no tienes ni idea y aunque Kaiba no lo quiera aceptar, él sabe que otra razón por la que quiere pelear con Atem, es porque ambos tienen cuentas pendientes desde hace 5000 años. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Creepie Phantom, Paulinitte y Anónimo, junto mis cordiales saludos a Nanashi No Gombee, Iron Mario, Terminex, Moon-9215 y Zeus.**_

_**Nos vemos…..el miércoles…**_


	26. El bakugan milenario

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, el combate de Dan y Bakura continua, pero mientras Drago tienen grandes dificultades, Dan comienza a sufrir heridas mucho peores, pero el gran valor de Dan y Drago le dará una sorpresa al despiadado Bakura y a su criatura Diamante._

_Y ahora el capítulo 26._

**Cap. 26 El bakugan milenario.**

Drago se lanzo nuevamente contra Diamante golpeándolo ferozmente en el rostro, para continuar dándole varios golpes con mucha ferocidad, pero Diamante atrapo a Drago de sus brazos y le dio un golpe en su cabeza, provocando que la cabeza de Dan comenzara a sangra.

-Diablos…..-dijo entre dientes, pero aun así se mantuvo firme.

-Eres un chico muy valiente o muy tonto, todavía quieres jugar conmigo-dijo Bakura sonriendo.

-Lo que para ti es un juego es un reto para mí, ya que siempre me ha gustado enfrentarme a rivales formidables-dijo Dan sonriendo.

-Lo mismo digo-dijo Drago.

Atem y los demás veían la batalla estupefactos, muchos creían que Atem estaba loco por haber dejado que Dan se enfrentara a ese monstruo, pero el faraón tenía fe en Dan, tal como siempre la ha tenido en su baraja y en sus amigos.

-Los ataques de Drago son poderosos, pero contra esa bestia son totalmente inútiles-dijo Helios.

-Creí que tenía un plan, pero ahora no estoy seguro-dijo Spectra.

-¿Crees que pueda vencerlo?-pregunto Mylene, atrayendo la atención de Mira, Spectra se quedo en silencio observando el combate.

-No lo se-respondió al fin-ese sujeto, Bakura, es muy poderoso y sumamente sanguinario, no duda en lastimar a su oponente, pero Dan ha enfrentando cientos de rivales formidables, incluyéndome a mí, así que puede que tenga posibilidades de vencerlo-.

Mira devolvió la vista hacia Dan, quien se limpiaba la sangre que le salía de su cabeza con su manga-Vamos Dan, tú puedes-.

-¡Vamos Drago! ¡Poder activado: Giro de fuego!-.

Drago comenzó a girar convirtiéndose en un feroz tornado de fuego, el cual avanzo hacia Diamante, quien se preparo para atacar.

-¡Diamante, destruye ese tornado con tu veneno!-Diamante abrió su boca y lanzo una niebla ácida contra el tornado, el cual exploto-todo acabo-.

-¿Estas seguro?-pregunto Dan sonriendo y Drago surgió desde el aire golpeando a Diamante en su rostro.

-¿Qué? ¿Sobrevivió?-.

-¿En serio crees que me vencerás tan fácilmente?-cuestiono Drago.

Yubel miraba la batalla con mucha atención, debía reconocerlo, ese chico y su bakugan era sumamente poderosos y astutos, ella esperaba que el combate terminara con el ataque de ácido de Diamante, pero Drago lo había esquivado sin problema, mientras Atem sonreía por como iba la batalla.

-No puedo creer que puedan mantener una batalla con Bakura a pesar de todo-dijo Yugi.

-Ambos son guerreros formidables y tienen un lazo que los hace grandes guerreros, pero aun así su oponente es Bakura, así que deben tener mucho cuidado-dijo Atem.

Atem conocía muy bien a Bakura, él era un sujeto muy cruel y sumamente poderoso, vendió su alma a Zork, señor del reino de las sombras, y profano cientos de tumbas del antiguo Egipto, incluyendo la del padre de Atem.

Bakura comenzó a reírse, era una risa fría, cruel y que al escucharla producía que a muchos se les erizaran la piel-Eres un gran guerrero, realmente me estoy divirtiendo, pero estas muy equivocado si piensas que me vencerás-Bakura miro a Halakthy, quien sostuvo la mirada-ya que nuestros espíritus son libres de usar cualquiera de sus poderes, entonces haré que Diamante use uno de mis favoritos, tú y yo continuaremos esta batalla en el reino de las sombras-al escuchar eso, Atem y Halakthy tuvieron una reacción alarmante, ya que la reina se levanto de brinco de su trono, pero no podía hacer nada, ya que Diamante tenía ese poder.

-¿Reino de las sombras?-Dan estaba confundido.

-Esto no me gusta nada-dijo Drago.

-Y esto te gustara menos, ahora Diamante-la maligna criatura comenzó a abrir el portal hacia el reino de las sombras, atrapado a Dan, Drago y Bakura en una esfera de oscuridad, habían ido al reino de las sombras.

-¡Dan!-gritaron Mira y Miyoko asustadas.

-¿Qué esta pasando?-exclamo Fabia.

-No lo se, pero tengo un mal presentimiento-dijo Shun, Marucho desvió la mirada hacia Atem y Halakthy, quienes veían la esfera con mucha preocupación.

-Esto es grave, sus miradas me lo dice-dijo Marucho y todas las miradas se ensombrecieron.

**Reino de las Sombras….**

-¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué es este lugar?-exclamo Dan algo asustado.

-No lo se, pero este sitio es más oscuro que la dimensión de la perdición-dijo Drago.

-Claro que lo es-dijo Bakura sonriendo-este es el reino de las sombras, un lugar donde ustedes se quedaran para siempre-.

Apenas dijo eso, Diamante golpeo a Drago con mucha fuerza y Dan sintió el golpe como si le hubieran disparado un cañón.

-¡Dan!-grito Drago y pateo a Diamante-¿te encuentras bien?-.

-Si descuida, eso no es nada para mí-dijo Dan quitándose su chaqueta, mientras Bakura se reía de manera divertida.

-Realmente eres un tonto al no querer rendirte, pero está bien, si tu tanto lo deseas seguiré jugando con ustedes hasta que quedes mucho peor que tu amiga-.

-No te lo permitiré-rugió Drago encarando a Diamante, ante la diversión de Bakura.

**Torneo…..**

Cuando la esfera apareció, los amigos de Dan se acercaron a Atem pidiendo una explicación, el faraón les conto todo sobre el reino de las sombras y cuando hubo terminado, Mira cayó al suelo llena de angustia, mientras Joey se acerco a Atem.

-Faraón ¿Cómo pudo aceptar ese cambio? Ese chico esta en grave peligro-.

-El quiso enfrentarse a Bakura, tal como tú quisiste enfrentarte a Malik en el torneo de ciudad batalla-al oír eso, Joey se quedo sin replica-Dan y Drago pueden hacerlo, se que pueden, pero ahora deben dar todo de si, ya que están peleando en un lugar donde Bakura se siente muy cómodo-.

**Reino de las sombras….**

Drago rodo por el suelo al recibir un ataque de Diamante, lo que provoco que las heridas de Dan aumentaran, pero ninguno estaba vencido todavía.

-¡Vamos Drago!-.

-¡No te preocupes por mí, debo evitar que salgas herido!-.

-Que buenos amigos son ustedes dos, son tan tiernos-dijo Bakura en un tono muy meloso y luego comenzó a reírse-pero también son patéticos ¡Diamante, cuchillas de la sombra!-.

Diamante lanzo varias cuchillas contra Drago, quien las esquivaba como podía, pero debes en cuando recibía el golpe de algunas, lo que provocaba que Dan sufriera cortes en su cuerpo.

-¡Dan, pagaras por eso!-.

-No me hagas reír lagarto súper desarrollado-dijo Bakura sonriendo, mientras Diamante se lanzaba contra Drago y lo sujetaba del cuello, para luego lanzarlo contra la plataforma.

-¡Drago!-grito Dan ignorando su propio dolor.

-Es más fuerte que antes-dijo Drago levantándose.

-No deberían sorprenderse tanto, este es mi mundo y aquí soy invencible-.

-Eso ya lo veremos-dijo Dan-¡Poder activado: Bolas de fuego!-.

Drago lanzo varias bolas de fuego contra Diamante, los ataques chocaron contra su pecho, pero la criatura los resistió todos, para asombro de Dan y Drago.

-Se los dije, aquí yo tengo la ventaja en la pelea-dijo Bakura y Diamante volvió a golpear a Drago con mucha fuerza, el valiente bakugan tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para resistirlos, al igual que Dan.

-No podemos rendirnos Drago-dijo Dan limpiándose la sangre que surgió de sus labios, mientras Drago detenía un golpe de Diamante y contraatacaba con su cola.

-No me rendiré, jamás-.

-Así se hace, de lo contrario esto sería muy aburrido-dijo Bakura son su clásica sonrisa siniestra-¡Diamante, onda expansiva!-.

Diamante lanzo su poderoso ataque contra Drago, quien se quedo firme en todo momento, mientras Dan….

-¡Poder activado: Reflector de titanio!-.

Drago invoco su escudo e intento detener el ataque, por unos instantes parecía que lo iba a lograr, pero el poder era sumamente grande y poderoso.

-¡Es…muy….fuerte…..!-.

-¡Resiste Drago!-.

-Lo admito, son muy persistentes, los admiro porque eso es lo que haría un verdadero guerrero-dijo Bakura sacando su lengua.

-¡No me rendiré…no decepcionare…..a Mira….ni a Wilda…!-rugió Drago, peor el ataque finalmente rompió su barrera y Drago cayó al suelo.

-¡Drago!-.

-No te preocupes Dan, aun no estoy derrotado-.

Bakura estallo en carcajadas, pero estaba comenzando a enfurecerse-Eres bueno lagarto, realmente eres muy bueno, que lastima que no vas a salir bien de esto-.

-Eso ya lo veremos cretino-dijo Dan, quien estaba teniendo dificultades para mantenerse en pie, más después de que Drago recibió ese terrible poder directamente.

-Vaya, estoy comenzando a creer que les gusta sufrir-dijo Bakura con maldad.

-Te equivocas, estamos haciendo esto para que ya no le hagas más daño a nadie-.

-Eres un niño muy tonto, pero tu bakugan ya casi esta vencido-.

-Nuevamente te….equivocas…..-dijo Drago levantándose-aun no me haz vencido-.

-A ninguno de los dos-dijo Dan sonriendo, aunque apenas podían mantenerse en pie, el cuerpo de Dan estaba muy lastimado, mucho más que el de Mira, mientras que Drago estaba a punto de caer vencido.

Bakura estaba a punto de estallar, a decir verdad, el único que había logrado hacerlo enfadar era el propio Atem, pero ese niño y su bakugan, en serio lo estaban comenzando a molestar.

-Ya me estoy hartando de jugar, les daré una última oportunidad, ríndanse ahora mismo y quizás perdone sus miserables vidas-.

-Entonces tendrás que volver a atacarnos-dijo Dan-porque de ninguna manera nos rendiremos-.

-Jamás no rendiremos, ni perderemos ante un monstruo como tú-dijo Drago.

Bakura apretó los puños y sus dientes, mientras miraba a sus dos oponentes con mucho odio, finalmente lanzo un grito lleno de rabia.

-¡Muy bien, si tanto lo desean acabare con ambos, no me importa que sea descalificado, los voy a convertir en polvo! ¡Diamante!-.

Diamante comenzó a reunir energía maligna, su poder en el reino de las sombras era terrible y con ese ataque podría matar a Dan y a Drago.

-Drago…-.

-No importa lo que pase, no pienso huir-.

-Yo tampoco amigo-.

-¡No nos rendiremos! ¡Jamás!-.

**Torneo…**

El rompecabezas del milenio de Atem comenzó a brillar, al igual que el cuerpo de la reina Halakthy, ya que ambos estaban conectados.

-¿Qué esta pasando?-exclamo Atem sorprendido.

-Siento un gran poder, el valor de Dan y Drago esta haciendo que un nuevo poder despierte-dijo Halakthy, mientras una luz surgía del rompecabezas del milenio para adentrarse en el reino de las sombras.

**Reino de las sombras….**

El ataque de Diamante ya estaba muy cerca de Drago, cuando el rayo que surgió del rompecabezas apareció, introduciéndose en el cuerpo de Drago y deteniendo el ataque.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Bakura.

-¿Qué esta pasando?-rugió Drago.

-¡Drago!-.

Drago comenzó a brillar en una luz dorada, una que cegó momentáneamente a Dan y cuando todo se calmo, Drago apareció con una nueva forma.

Sus alas se habían hecho más grandes, mientras su armadura de titanio cambiaba a un material muy parecido al que estaban hechos los artículos del milenio, en su pecho apareció el símbolo del milenio, aquel ojo egipcio, su cabeza obtuvo una corona de faraón, sus hombros terminaban en pico, mientras en el centro del ojo había una luz que brillaba como la aurora boreal, en su cola surgieron tres picos más a cada lado y terminaba su evolución con una capa azul.

-¡Drago, volviste a evolucionar!-.

-¡Me siento increíble!-.

-¡Si, saluden a Milennium Dragonoid Pyrus!-declaro Dan sumamente emocionado por la gran evolución de su compañero bakugan.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? ¿Que evoluciono?-exclamo Bakura esta vez impactado con lo que sus ojos veían.

-Dijiste que perderíamos ¿eh? Pues creo que Drago piensa diferente-.

Bakura apretó los puños y los dientes-¡Eso no cambia nada, Diamante!-la maligna criatura comenzó a lanzar varios ataques contra Drago, pero el bakugan los recibía sin recibir el menor daño-esto no puede estar pasando-.

-¡Claro que si!-rugió Drago.

-¡Te dije que nunca volverías a lastimar a nadie en este torneo! ¡Esto es por Mira! ¡Poder activado: Llama del milenio!-.

Drago comenzó a brillar y lanzo una poderosa llama contra Diamante, el ataque fue tan poderoso que los saco del reino de las sombras, mientras Diamante desaparecía, cuando todo termino, habían vuelto al estadio, donde el público estaba confundido, pero…..

-¿Acaso Drago volvió a evolucionar?-pregunto Marucho impresionado.

-Eso parece-dijo Shun seriamente.

-Olvídense de eso-intervino Elfin-miren-señalo a Bakura, quien estaba sumamente furioso, fue cuando el anciano místico se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido.

-¡Perdió a su criatura, Dan del universo Bakugan es el ganador!-.

Al escuchar eso, muchos gritaron llenos de júbilo, Mira y los otros estaban impactados por lo que sus ojos veían, pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo…

-Lo….logramos…..-dijo Dan y cayó al suelo inconsciente.

-¡Dan!-gritaron Drago, Mira, Atem y Miyoko, mientras el primero regresaba a su forma de esfera.

Rápidamente llegaron a su lado, incluso Miyoko, quien dio un salto para correr al lado de su hijo, mientras Halakthy mandaba llamar a Güin, Bakura solo sonreía de manera divertida, ya que aunque había perdido, realmente disfrutaba ver lastimado a alguien como Dan.

-_"Puede que haya perdido esta batalla, pero la guerra apenas esta comenzando"-_pensó Bakura, mientras regresaba junto con Yubel.

-Aunque ha perdido se encuentra muy tranquilo, que sujeto tan extraño-dijo Kazarina, mientras Barodius y Hao tenían una mirada muy pensativa.

Güin llego a la plataforma, acompañada del hada de las inyecciones, tras hacer a un lado a los curiosos, se dispuso a revisar a Dan.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?-pregunto Miyoko con miedo.

-Es extraño-dijo Güin alertando a todos.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tiene algo grave?-pregunto Mira angustiada.

-No realmente, sus heridas son serias, es cierto, pero si se fijan con atención verán de que hablo-dijo Güin y todos lo hicieron.

-Dan esta sonriendo-dijo Drago impresionado.

-Exacto, aun con sus heridas y estando inconsciente, esta feliz por haber ganado, es un humano muy extraño-.

-No tanto-dijo Atem sonriendo también.

-No se si debo decir que fue valiente o estúpido al enfrentarse a alguien como Bakura, pero no tengo tiempo para pensar en eso, tengo que llevarlo a la enfermería-Güin miro al hada de las inyecciones, quien invoco una camilla-con cuidado-dijo Güin cuando lo subieron.

-¿Puedo ir con él?-pregunto Miyoko.

-Por supuesto, pero no debe intervenir con nuestros tratamientos-.

-Gracias-dijo Miyoko limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Yo también iré-dijo Mira, atrayendo la atención de todos-tengo que agradecerle por lo que hizo por mí-.

-Es mi compañero y mi lugar esta con él-dijo Drago y los tres se dispusieron a irse con la curandera, pero Atem detuvo a Drago.

-Espera, me gustaría hablar contigo-.

-¿Qué sucede?-.

-Quiero felicitarlos, a los dos, realmente me dejaron sorprendidos, más por tu evolución-.

-Debo admitir que yo también me sorprendí por mi nueva evolución, pero ya he evolucionado muchas veces antes y….-.

-Pero nunca con el poder que tienes ahora-dijo Atem-la energía que recibiste es un poder que ha tenido 5000 años de existencia, es más grande de lo que imaginas y cuando aprendas a usarlo verás de que hablo-.

-Eso espero-dijo Drago.

-Ahora ve con tu compañero-.

-Muchas gracias por habernos dado esta oportunidad-.

-Gracias a ustedes, por haber derrotado a Bakura-dijo Atem con mucha gratitud.

Mientras llevaba a Dan a la enfermería, la reina Halakthy sonreía tranquila, pero al mismo tiempo estaba impresionada, no se imagino que Drago evolucionaría usando el poder que era la clave para liberar a sus súbditos en el mundo humano.

-Disculpe alteza-intervino el anciano místico-pero ya estamos listos para continuar con el torneo ¿debo anunciar el siguiente combate?-.

-Si, hazlo, el torneo debe continuar según lo planeado-.

-Como usted diga ¡Es hora de continuar el torneo!-declaro el anciano místico.

-Ya es hora de que continúen los combates-dijo Joey emocionado-espero que terminemos pronto para volver a pelear-.

Kaiba solo esperaba su combate, pero como en la primera ronda, estaba perdiendo la paciencia, aunque admitía que ese chico lo había dejado impresionado por la gran batalla.

-¡Ahora es el turno de Zoe del universo Digimon vs Ryo del universo Pokemon!-.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 26, espero les haya gustado, el gran combate ha terminado, Dan salió victorioso y Drago evoluciono obteniendo el poder del rompecabezas del milenio, la segunda ronda continua con un nuevo combate, pero aun cuando Bakura ha perdido, ninguno de los villanos esta intranquilo._

**Creepie Phantom: **_si, lo conozco, ha comentado algunos capítulo y fue el primer OC, además del único, que fue eliminado en la primera ronda, tuvo la mala suerte de que su oponente fuera Yubel, que pequeño es el mundo ¿no crees? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Paulinitte: **_me alegra que apruebes el volado, ya que así ambos tienen una oportunidad de 50-50, te deseo buena suerte, en fin, Dan derroto a Bakura y Drago obtuvo una nueva evolución, pero el torneo esta lejos de terminar y los enemigos están cada vez más intranquilos, no se debe bajar la guardia en ningún momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Suteichi-Kazami: **_ya puedes estar tranquila, pues Dan no solo derroto a Bakura, sino que además, su valor y determinación provocaron una nueva evolución en Drago, sin embargo, el hecho de que Bakura ya no este participando no quiere decir que el torneo ha dejado de ser peligroso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Iron Mario: **_bueno Dan y Drago lo lograron, vencieron a Bakura, pero eso no significa que el peligro termino, respondiendo a tu pregunta, ellos son los dioses que aparecen en la serie, pero yo agregue uno más para mis fics, el ave dragón Isis, diosa de la tierra y señora de lo terrestre, quien al igual que Obelisk tiene __forma humanoide, solo que esta vez era mujer, su piel era blanca como las nubes, llevaba puesta una armadura plateada, su rostro estaba escondido por una máscara que mostraba sus ojos celestes, tenía un pelo largo y blanco, dos alas de dragón con plumas y una corona egipcia sobre su cabeza. __Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_muchas gracias amigo, pero que comentario tan corto, solo una palabra jajajaja. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Terminex: **_exacto y creo que con un volado todos (me refiero a todos los OC que se enfrenten) tendrán un 50-50 de probabilidades. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_nunca dije que no podías usarlo, solo dije que entiendo que no lo puedas emparejar con Aelita, aunque eso me gustaría mucho, si quieres usarlo adelante, pero debes respetar las características del personaje, así como su compañero de andanzas, Odd el gato payaso, de lo contrario…lo lamento, pero la respuesta tendrá que ser no, esas es mi única petición. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_eso tenlo por seguro, me asegurare de que todos tengan un gran combate, especialmente si decido que es el último. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Infinita: **_muy bien, gracias, espero que tú también y no te preocupes por eso, si tienes que pasar navidad ahí ni modos, ten en cuenta de que hay gente que toda su vida deben estar en un hospital por culpa de alguna enfermedad, pero tú solo estarías por unos días, no te preocupes, Santa Claus te encontrara donde quiera que estés amiga. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Raf-lily: **_no los tiene por ese detalle, ya que los dioses son las almas de Halakthy, pero eso no significa que no los vaya a usar en el torneo, ya que muy pronto se verá obligado a usarlos y no tienes que agradecerme, lo hice con gusto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Creepie Phantom, Paulinitte, Suteichi-Kazami, Infinita y Raf-lily, junto mis cordiales saludos Iron Mario, Toaneo07, Terminex, Moon-9215 y Zeus.**_

_**Nos vemos….el jueves…**_


	27. Los duelos de dos rivales

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, ahora que Bakura ha sido descalificado, la mayoría de los participantes se encuentran un poco más tranquilos, pero no ignoran el hecho de que aun quedan tres villanos sumamente crueles, además de varios participantes mucho más poderosos que ellos._

_Y ahora el capítulo 27._

**Cap. 27 Los duelos de dos rivales.**

Zoe y Ryo subieron a la plataforma, ambos estaban listos para su gran combate, lo darían todo, pero Ryo debía ser cuidadoso, ya que por lo que había visto, esa chica era muy ágil, debía usar un Pokemon igual de ágil.

-¡Digispirit! ¡Digievolucionar a Sephirmon!-.

-Eres linda, pero yo quiero ganar esta batalla ¡Yo te elijo Charizard!-.

Un Charizard hizo su aparición rugiendo ferozmente, mientras se preparaba para su batalla con Sephirmon, quien se elevo en el aire y el pokemon dragón la siguió, ambos iniciaron una lucha en el cielo, mientras los espectadores los seguían con la mirada.

-¿Qué te parece, Seto?-pregunto Mokuba.

-Solo es otra batalla sin sentido, nada más-.

-¡Charizard lanzallamas!-.

Charizard lanzo su ataque de fuego contra Sephirmon, quien lo esquivo a una gran velocidad para luego atacar.

-¡Ventisca poderosa!-lanzo su poderoso ataque contra Charizard, quien comenzó a luchar para no caer al suelo, mientras Aki veía la pelea.

-Esa chica si que es fuerte, espero que Ryo sea cuidadoso-.

Sephirmon se lanzo en picada y comenzó a lanzar varias patadas contra Charizard, quien las recibía sin remedio.

-¡Vamos Charizard, movimiento sísmico!-.

Charizard detuvo a Sephirmon y la sujetó con fuerza, para asombro de la digimon, fue cuando Charizard comenzó a girar y luego descendió en picada para estrellarla, cuando Sephirmon se dio cuenta, con todas sus fuerzas, golpeo a Charizard en su rostro y se libero.

-Eso estuvo cerca-dijo limpiándose el sudor de su frente.

**Enfermería…..**

Mira y Miyoko veían el tratamiento de las curanderas, las cuales iban de un lado para otro con pociones y otras cosas.

-¿Seguro que se encuentra bien?-le pregunto un elfo a Drago.

-Si, no se preocupen por mí, solo ayuden a mi amigo-suplico Drago.

-Descuide, estará como nuevo en unos segundos-.

Las dos chicas y el bakugan solo continuaron mirando como la curación de Dan continuaba.

**Torneo…..**

-¡Energía poderosa!-Sephirmon se lanzo contra Charizard dándole un potente golpe, el pokemon se dirigió hacia el suelo de la plataforma, pero antes de estrellarse…

-¡Charizard tornado de fuego!-Charizard lanzo su ataque y atrapo a Sephirmon, quien no teniendo escape quedo muy lastimada y el ardor que sentía era insoportable, que tuvo que lanzarse al agua para calmarlo, lo que significaba…..

-¡Salió de la plataforma, Ryo del universo Pokemon es el ganador!-.

-¡Si, bien hecho Charizard, regresa y descansa!-.

-Vaya, esa chica salto al agua por voluntad propia-dijo Mokuba confundida.

-No soporto las quemaduras, creo que fue muy sensata, torpe, pero sensata-dijo Kaiba con frialdad.

-¡Ahora es el turno de Rika del universo Digimon vs Kaiba del universo Yugioh!-.

-Finalmente es mi turno de nuevo-dijo Kaiba sonriendo y subió a la plataforma, donde ya lo esperaba Rika.

-Hay que tener cuidado Renamon, ese sujeto es muy poderoso-dijo Rika.

-Lo tendré ¡Renamon WarDigievolucionar a Sakuyamon!-.

-Con que una hechicera ¿eh? Muy bien, yo elijo al caballo de mar Káiser-el guerrero marino hizo su aparición listo para la batalla.

-¡Hechizo!-Sakuyamon lanzo su ataque contra el guerrero, quien lo recibió y salió totalmente ileso-¿Qué?-.

-El caballo de mar Káiser es un guerrero que es inmune a cualquier ataque mágico, no es nada realmente-.

Sakuyamon se preocupo al escuchar eso, si nos ataques mágicos no afectaban a ese guerrero, entonces tendría que atacarlo cuerpo a cuerpo, así que se lanzo contra él y comenzó a atacarlo con su báculo, el caballo de mar lo bloqueaba con su lanza sin ningún problema.

-¿Eso es todo?-pregunto Kaiba aburrido-muy bien, entonces acabare contigo de una vez-.

Sakuyamon retrocedió asustada, pero entonces el caballo de mar levanto su lanza y el agua del mar comenzó a agitarse hasta liberarse en un gigantesco torbellino de agua, el cual atrapo a la digimon y la lanzo fuera de la plataforma.

-¡Salió de la plataforma, Kaiba del universo Yugioh es el ganador!-.

-Si esta es su idea de un adversario para mí, entonces mi victoria esta asegurada-dijo Kaiba y volvió a su espacio, mientras la reina Halakthy lo observaba.

-Ciertas cosas nunca cambian-.

-¡Bien, ahora es el turno de Atem del universo Yugioh vs Lyserg del universo Shaman King!-.

Atem y Lyserg subieron a la plataforma, ambos se vieron a los ojos con mirada muy desafiante, mientras Lyserg…..

-No debiste dejar que ese pobre chico tomara tu lugar-dijo con reproche.

-Él quiso hacerlo-.

-Eso no significa nada, si algo le pasa tú serás el responsable-.

-Y yo lo aceptare sin reclamos, ahora debemos concentrarnos en el duelo-.

-Como quieras ¡Adelante Morphine!-el ángel de Lyserg hizo su aparición, listo para la batalla, mientras que Atem ya sabía a quien escoger para su duelo.

-¡Yo escojo al mago oscuro!-el símbolo de la baraja de Atem, el mejor mago de todos, su más leal sirviente, el mago oscuro hizo su aparición.

-Si crees que un débil mago podrá con Morphine entonces eres un gran tonto ¡Ataca!-Morphine lanzo su ataque contra el mago oscuro, quien permaneció quieto en todo momento.

-¡Defiende con hechizo mágico!-.

El cetro del mago comenzó a brillar y de esa forma se protegió del ataque de Morphine, para asombro de Lyserg.

-¿Cómo hizo eso?-.

-Mi mago oscuro no es ningún debilucho, ya que su magia data de hace 5000 años y conoce todo tipo de trucos mágicos, como este ¡Mago oscuro ataca con magia oscura!-

El mago oscuro lanzo un rayo contra Morphine, quien lo recibió directamente y cayó al suelo pesadamente, mientras Kaiba observaba el combate.

_-"Más vale que ganes Atem, porque si alguien te va a derrotar ese seré yo"-._

Morphine se volvió a levantar, lista de nuevo para dar batalla y lanzo un rayo de luz contra el mago oscuro, el cual fue certero o al menos, eso pareció.

-¿Qué te pareció eso?-pero cuando el humo se expandió, en lugar del mago oscuro, quedaron cuatro sombreros mágicos con un signo de interrogación-¿Qué demonios?-.

-Antes de que el ataque llegara active la magia de los sombreros mágicos, el mago oscuro esta oculto en uno de ellos y solo debes encontrarlo, pero ten cuidado, ya que uno de ellos guarda una carta trampa-.

-¿Carta trampa?-.

-En este torneo solo tenemos permitido usar a una criatura en cada combate, pero podemos usar el resto de nuestro arsenal y las cartas mágicas o de trampa son un arsenal muy común en mi universo-.

-Pero ¿Qué hace tu trampa?-.

-Eso es algo que tú deberás averiguar-dijo Atem sonriendo misteriosamente, mientras Lyserg apretaba los dientes.

-¿Cuál sombrero? ¿Dónde estará ese mago? ¡Lo tengo! ¡Morphine ataca el sombrero del lado derecho!-Morphine hizo lo que Lyserg le pidió y lanzo su ataque-¡No caeré en tus juegos, ya que lo más lógico sería que la carta trampa estuviera en el centro!-.

-¿Estas seguro?-pregunto Atem aumentando la sonrisa, lo que confundió a Lyserg, pero ya era tarde, pues el ataque dio directamente al sombrero del lado derecho y como consecuencia activo la carta de trampa-¡Oh no!-.

-Oh si, activaste la carta de trampa anillo de trampa, el cual no solo atrapara a tu compañera, sino que además le quitara energía debilitándola-.

Tal como Atem dijo, un anillo atrapo a Morphine, quien comenzó a sentirse débil a cada instante, para terror de Lyserg.

-¡Morphine!-.

-No debiste subestimarme ¡Mago oscuro sal y ataca!-.

El mago salió del sombrero del centro y ataco a Morphine con su poderoso rayo de magia oscura, el ataque fue certero y Morphine cayó al suelo inconsciente.

-¡Oh no, Morphine!-.

-¡Han pasado 30 segundos, Atem del universo Yugioh es el ganador!-.

-Pues claro que él gana-dijo Halakthy, después de todo, ella conocía al faraón desde hace 5000 años, sabe cual es el poder del gran faraón.

-Diste buena pelea, te lo agradezco-dijo Atem, pero Lyserg solo asintió y regreso a su espacio, mientras que Kaiba…..

-Bien hecho Atem, ahora podremos enfrentarnos tú y yo en la tercera ronda y te aseguro amigo mío que esta vez yo seré el ganador-.

-¡Ahora es el turno de Yugi del universo Yugioh vs Tobías del universo Pokemon!-.

-Es mi turno, daré mi mejor esfuerzo-dijo Yugi suspirando.

-Debes tener cuidado, el pokemon de ese chico tiene poderes muy interesantes-le advirtió Atem.

-Lo tendré-.

Yugi y Tobías subieron a la plataforma, cada uno estaba listo para la gran batalla, realmente lo iba a ser considerando el tipo de pokemon de Tobías.

-¡Ve Darkrai!-el Darkrai hizo su aparición en la plataforma, mientras Ash veía el combate con emoción y decepción, a él le habría encantado estar en la segunda ronda, pero había sido derrotado muy fácilmente.

-Creo que me mejor elección es convoca al cráneo-el poderoso cráneo hizo su aparición, mientras abría sus alas listo para la batalla.

-Buena elección-dijo Atem, pues el cráneo era uno de los espíritus de la oscuridad más poderosos de todos.

-¡Darkrai ataca con sombra de sueño!-el Darkrai lanzo su ataque, pero cráneo lo desvió con un movimiento de sus manos, para él no le resulto ningún problema-es fuerte-.

-Y aun no has visto nada-dijo Yugi sonriendo, pues el cráneo se lanzo contra Darkrai a una gran velocidad, el pokemon también lo hizo y ambos chocaron en una poderosa embestida, pero la gran fortaleza del cráneo hizo que el impacto no fueran tan severo, al menos, para él.

-¡Darkrai cuidado!-grito Tobías cuando el cráneo preparo su siguiente golpe, Darkrai consiguió esquivarlo y luego ataco con una bola de sueño, pero nuevamente no afecto al cráneo-¿Por qué no funciona?-.

-Porque mi cráneo es un espíritu/demonio, él no necesita dormir, así que ese tipo de ataques no le afectan-.

-Ya veo, entonces esta batalla será más dura de lo que creía-.

-Tienes razón, muéstrale cráneo-el cráneo lanzo un grito de batalla y se lanzo contra Darkrai atrapándolo y estrellándolo contra el suelo.

-Eso debió doler-dijo el anciano místico.

-Cráneo es un buen espíritu, pero se emociona demasiado a la hora de pelear-dijo Halakthy.

-Creo que eso es decir poco-opino Serena.

-¡Ahora convoca al cráneo, ataca con golpe de relámpago!-.

El poderoso esqueleto lanzo su ataque contra Darkrai, quien lo recibió directamente, el ataque fue tan potente y más por estar cerca del agua, que Darkrai no pudo resistirlo y cayó vencido.

-¡Darkrai ya no puede continuar, Yugi del universo Yugioh es el ganador!-.

-Eso fue intenso-dijo Yugi sonriendo, mientras Tobías regresaba a Darkrai a su pokebola y volvía a su espacio.

-¡Ahora es el turno de Fabia del universo Bakugan vs Sora del universo Digimon!-.

-Es el turno de su hermana nuevamente, reina Serena-dijo Halakthy tranquilamente.

-Espero que lo haga bien, me pongo muy nerviosa-.

-No debe avergonzarse, es su hermanita después de todo, estoy seguro de que el señor Motuo también se pone nervioso cuando su nieto sube-volteo a ver a Salomo, quien en ese momento tenía la boca llena de algodón de azúcar-pero hasta los dioses cometemos errores a veces-.

Fabia y Sora subieron a la plataforma, ambas estaban listas a dar lo mejor de si, sin importar que tan fuerte fuera su adversario.

-Muy bien Aranaut, debemos ganar para poder continuar en el torneo y detener a Barodius, con Dan herido eso se volvió nuestra prioridad-.

-Lo entiendo princesa-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Aranaut Haos!-.

¡En nombre de Neathia saldré victorioso!-.

-¿Estas listo Biyomon?-.

-Si ¡Biyomon Digievolucionar a Birdramon! ¡Birdramon UltraDigievolucionar a Garudamon!-.

**Enfermería…**

Dan estaba nadando en las mismas aguas termales donde Mira había sido curada, tras unas revisiones, Güin decidió en que eso era lo mejor, pero aunque el chico disfrutaba del baño, también estaba muy sonrojado, algo que llamo la atención de Drago.

-¿Qué sucede, Dan?-.

-No….nada…-dijo Dan recordando a Mira justo en ese mismo lugar un día antes.

-Nunca entenderé a los humanos-dijo Drago con pesar.

Mientras afuera, Mira estaba con los mismos pensamientos, pero Miyoko no le prestaba la menor atención, ya que continuaba esperando que su hijo saliera.

-¿Te ocurre algo, Mira?-pregunto Wilda.

-No, nada, solo pensaba-.

-¿En que?-.

-En nada importante-dijo Mira con la cara muy roja de vergüenza, fue cuando el hada de las inyecciones apareció con una bata-¿puedo entregársela yo?-pregunto muy apenada.

-Como quiera-dijo el hada de las inyecciones, mientras le daba la toalla, Mira suspiro y entro, cuando lo hizo, ambos se quedaron callados y muy sonrojados, pero después de unos segundos.

-Toma, te traje esto-dijo Mira desviando la mirada.

-Gracias…..-dijo Dan, mientras agarraba la toalla muy avergonzado y Mira salió de la habitación-realmente…creo que me importa mucho-.

**Torneo…**

-¡Poder activado: Espejismo de puño!-.

Aranaut se lanzo contra Garudamon, quien contraataco rápidamente, ambos chocaban sus poderes y se movían a gran velocidad.

-¡Vamos Garudamon!-.

-¡Garras de águila!-Garudamon lanzo su ataque y golpeo a Aranaut, pero el bakugan haos dio un salto en el aire y pateo al digimon.

-¿Qué te pareció eso?-.

-No estuvo nada mal-dijo Garudamon, mientras se incorporaba.

-Aranaut, debes tener mucho cuidado-dijo Fabia.

-Descuide princesa, seré más cuidadoso esta vez-.

-¡Alas de espada!-Garudamon lanzo su técnica especial contra Aranaut, quien lo esquivo muy a tiempo.

-Es fuerte, debo llevar esta batalla al siguiente nivel-dijo Fabia tecleando un código de activación.

-Battle Crosh Listo-.

-¡Armamento instalado!-Aranaut recibió su armamento, con lo cual aumento mucho su poder.

-Tienes que admitir que esas armas son geniales-dijo Mokuba emocionado.

-Puede que si lo sea, pero sigue siendo totalmente inútiles contra mis dragones blancos-.

-Tal vez-.

-¡Poder de armamento activado: Impacto Haos!-.

El armamento de Aranaut comenzó a brillar, mientras su nivel de poder aumentaba considerablemente, al tiempo que fijaba el blanco.

-¡Te tengo en la mira! ¡Fuego!-Aranaut disparo su poderoso ataque contra Garudamon.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Sora.

Garudamon intento detener el inmenso poder, pero fue tan poderoso que no pudo terminar de resistirlo y el digimon cayó vencido, mientras volvía a ser Biyomon.

-¡Biyomon ya no puede continuar, Fabia del universo Bakugan es la ganadora!-.

-Lo hicimos, Aranaut-dijo Fabia sonriendo, mientras Aranaut volvía a su forma de esfera.

-Pero debo reconocer que ese digimon era poderoso-.

-También su compañera-dijo Fabia sonriendo, Sora escucho las palabras y su rostro triste cambio a una sonrisa tranquila.

-¡Es hora de que suban Tea del universo Yugioh vs Han del universo Digimon!-.

-¡Abandono!-declaro Tea, mientras muchas miradas caían sobre ella-de todos modos no habría llegado muy lejos-.

-¡Por abandono, Han del universo Digimon es el ganador!-.

-Por mí esta bien-dijo Han-¿Qué opinas Magnamon?-.

-Creo que está bien-dijo Magnamon encogiéndose en hombros-.

-¡Entonces es hora del último combate de la segunda ronda, que suban Anabel del universo Pokemon vs TK del universo Digimon!-.

-Esto terminara rápido-dijo Davis-tu oponente es del universo Pokemon, uno de los mundos más débiles-.

-Lo mejor será que no te confíes-le advirtió Tai a su amigo.

-Entendido-.

TK y Anabel subieron a la plataforma, mientras Patamon bajaba de la cabeza de TK listo para la batalla.

-¡Buena suerte Anabel!-grito Ash, mientras Anabel se sonrojaba.

-Ahora Patamon-.

-¡Patamon Digievolucionar a Angemon! ¡Angemon UltraDigievolucionar a MagnaAngemon!-el ángel digimon apareció, listo para la batalla, mientras Anabel sonreía.

-¡Ven Raiku!-un Raiku hizo su aparición, impresionando a muchos de la dimensión pokemon, ya que Raiku era un pokemon legendario, esa batalla iba a ser interesante.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 27, espero les haya gustado, la segunda ronda esta a punto de terminar y muy pronto la tercera dará comienzo, deben estar muy atentos a los próximos combates, ya que las batallas entre OC se acercan, así que para ser justos e imparciales voy a hacer un volado, así tendrá un 50-50._

_El próximo capítulo puede que lo suba el sábado o el domingo, ya que voy a estar un poco ocupado, solo para que lo tengan presente._

**Infinita: **_no tienes que agradecerme y me encuentro muy bien, gracias, yo espero que tú también estés bien, te agradezco tus palabras, pero el fic apenas va en la segunda ronda y la tercera esta por comenzar, debes estar alerta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_no te preocupes, con eso que dijiste basta y sobra, pero recuerda que aunque ya no estés en el torneo, aun sigues en el fic, aunque no lo parezca. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Suteichi-Kazami: **_Bakura ya no esta en el torneo, pero no significa que el peligro acabo, ya que Yubel tiene muchos planes para revivir a su padre, el terrible lord Zork y si te soy sincero, el que te enfrentes a Bakura habría sido un suicidio casi seguro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_todo depende de la suerte, ya que tu próximo combate será contra un OC, el de Infinita para ser más claros, pero como ya explique, voy a ser justo e imparcial. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Terminex: **_gracias, me alegra que te gustara su nueva evolución y forma y poder, el gran Drago es ahora más poderoso que nunca y todos los villanos, incluyendo a Dharak deberán tener cuidado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_descuida, yo lo entiendo, solo me parece muy curiosos los comentarios de una palabra, es algo muy simpático y felicidades por haber pasado a la tercera ronda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Raf-lily: **_lo lamento, pero ya que su oponente era un OC, por eso tuve que hacer que Zoe saliera, espero no sea un inconveniente, en fin, el torneo sigue su curso y Dan esta recuperándose, mientras que Drago debe empezar a practicar sus nuevos y grandiosos poderes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_definitivamente, Dan y Drago son muy poderosos, el gran Drago ha vuelto a evolucionar, con el más grande poder que ha existido, aquel que data desde hace 5000 años de antigüedad, pero ni Dan ni Drago saben que ese poder les va a ser más útil de lo que creen. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_es lo único que pido, digo, además de que se quedara con Aelita, solo piénsalo, una pareja inesperada, original y para variar, se quedaría con alguien totalmente diferente a la serie, pero si no se puede lo entiendo, solo respeta a su compañero Odd. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Infinita, Suteichi-Kazami, Raf-lily y Anónimo, junto mis cordiales saludos a Nanashi No Gombee, Zeus, Terminex, Toaneo07 y Moon-9215.**_

_**Nos vemos….el sábado….o el domingo…**_


	28. El fin de la segunda ronda

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, la segunda ronda esta por terminar y pronto dará inicio la tercera ronda, en la cual combates mucho más intensos darán inicio, pero conforme se avance en el torneo, también los planes de Yubel se acercaran cada vez más a realizarse, el peligro no ha terminado._

_Y ahora el capítulo 28._

**Cap. 28 El fin de la segunda ronda.**

-¡Raiku ataca con tu relámpago!-Raiku lanzo su poderoso ataque contra MagnaAngemon, quien lo recibió directamente y lo dejo algo herido.

-¡MagnaAngemon!-.

-Descuida, estoy bien ¡Espada de la justica!-el ataque fue directo y Raiko casi sale de la plataforma, pero logro mantenerse firme.

-¡No te des por vencido Raiku!-.

-¡Tú tampoco MagnaAngemon!-.

Raiku rugió y MagnaAngemon asintió, ambas criaturas se lanzaron en una poderosa embestida, la cual genero una gran explosión y por lo mismo, un potente destello.

-Esto es impresionante-dijo Yugi.

-Ambos son poderosos, pero uno de ellos tiene una gran ventaja y sospecho que esa chica lo sabe-dijo Atem mirando a Anabel, mientras Joey miraba a Atem confundido.

-¿Una ventaja? ¿De que hablas?-.

-Cualquiera puede verla, Wheeler, bueno, cualquiera que sea un verdadero duelista-dijo Kaiba, mientras Joey lo miraba con ganas de matarlo.

-¡Raiku tacleada de voltios!-Raiku se lanzo contra MagnaAngemon a una gran velocidad, dándole una poderosa embestida, el digimon ángel retrocedió hasta casi caer de la plataforma, pero ni así basto y se lanzo en una nueva embestida-es fuerte-.

-Tú Raiku también lo es-dijo TK impresionado.

Anabel analizo el lugar, estaban peleando en una plataforma llena de agua, eso significaba que tenía una ventaja, solo debía ver como aprovecharla, aunque era un poco complicado, fue cuando se le ocurrió una idea.

-¡Raiku, tacleada de voltios de nuevo!-.

Raiku volvió a lanzarse contra MagnaAngemon, quien esta vez emprendió el vuelo y se alejo un poco de la plataforma, quedando justo sobre el agua del mar.

-Afortunadamente no puede volar-.

-Bien ¡Ahora Raiku ataca con tu rayo!-Raiku lanzo su poderoso rayo contra el agua del mar, lo que provoco que un poco de agua saliera como un torbellino y golpeara a MagnaAngemon, quien sintió la poderosa descarga y finalmente Patamon cayó al agua, pero fue rescatado por un espíritu del tipo acuático.

-¡Patamon ya no puede continuar, Anabel del universo Pokemon es la ganadora!-.

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir, incluso Halakthy, mientras que Ash gritaba cientos de cosas que hacían que Anabel se sonrojara levemente, Halakthy se levanto del trono y avanzo hasta que todos pudieran verla y oírla.

-¡Hemos terminado con la segunda ronda, muchas felicidades a todos los que consiguieron pasar a la tercera ronda y lo siento por aquellos que no hayan pasado, pero como dije en la primera ronda, aun pueden disfrutar del resto de los combates, ahora, anunciaremos a quienes pasaron a la tercera ronda y quienes no, anciano!-.

-¡A la orden alteza!-.

**Bakugan:**

Pasaron: Darrow, Natsuko, Ace, Shun, Ayame, Shinn, Barodius, Selenia, Hydron, Merling, Aki, Mylene, Spectra, Ren, Chan Lee, Niah, Ikki, Dan, Fabia.

No pasaron: Volt, Nanashi, Marucho, Nurzak, Cece, Lync, Hari, Alice, Kazarina.

Victorias: 19.

Derrotas: 9.

**Digimon:**

Pasaron: Koji, Han.

No pasaron: Izzy, Koichi, Davis, Mimi, Henry, Tai, Zoe, Sora, TK.

Victorias: 2.

Derrotas: 9.

**Dino Rey:**

Pasaron: Isis.

No pasaron: Seth.

Victorias: 1.

Derrotas: 1.

**Pokemon:**

Pasaron: Ryo, Anabel.

No pasaron: Drew, Paul, Tobías.

Victorias: 2.

Derrotas: 3.

**Shaman King:**

Pasaron: Kanna, Hao, Nichrome, Yoh.

No pasaron: Luchist, Chocolove, Blocken, Marion, Fausto, Peyote, Lyserg.

Victorias: 4.

Derrotas: 7.

**Yugioh:**

Pasaron: Noah, Yubel, Pegasus, Vivian, Mai, Joey, Serenity, Kaiba, Atem, Yugi.

No pasaron: Malik, Zigfried, Mako, Dartz, Duke, Bakura, Tea.

Victorias: 10.

Derrotas: 7.

-Eso es todo-declaro el anciano místico, mientras la reina Halakthy asentía.

-¡Ahora que los participantes están disminuyendo, les diremos a quien será su siguiente oponente a partir de ahora deben estar más atentos que nunca, ya que en las próximas rondas cualquiera puede ser eliminado, tengan muy en cuenta eso, bueno, es hora de que vayan a descansar, nos veremos mañana a la misma hora, muchas gracias!-la multitud comenzó a aplaudir llenos de emoción, ese torneo era realmente espectacular.

-Bueno, ya termino la segunda ronda, ahora podemos ir a comer-dijo Joey con mucha hambre.

-Supongo que si-dijo Atem sonriendo.

-Espera-intervino Kaiba-no creas que esto ha terminado amigo mío, ya que ambos sabemos que en la tercera ronda finalmente nos enfrentaremos-.

-Eso lo tengo por seguro-dijo Atem.

-Bien, espero que estés preparado, ya que esta vez todo será diferente-.

Atem y Kaiba se miraron, lo que atrajo la atención de la reina Halakthy, mientras sus invitados hablaban entre si, diciendo cosas como…

-Parece que el universo dino rey esta a punto de salir del torneo-decía Cinthya.

-Cierto, pero no es de sorprenderse, la mayoría en este torneo tienen un muy alto nivel de poder-dijo Salomo-aunque, admito que el universo Bakugan es quien más posibilidades tiene hasta ahora-.

-Eso es solo porque nuestro universo era el que más participantes tenía-dijo Serena con modestia.

Pero Halakthy solo miraba a Atem y Kaiba, al tiempo que recordaba al faraón y al hechicero que solían ser, esa rivalidad tenía 5000 años de existir y aunque ellos eran grandes rivales, también eran muy buenos amigos.

-¡Oigan, no se retrasen!-grito Joey con cara de hambre.

Mientras el estadio se vaciaba, la alianza del mal se reunía para planear su siguiente jugada, aunque Yubel ya la tenía.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?-pregunto Kazarina-solo quedan mi esposo, Yubel y ese chiquillo en el torneo-.

-Creo haberte dicho que mi nombre es Hao-dijo el aludido con todo autoritario, mientras Kazarina se preparaba para contestar.

-Suficiente-dijo Yubel-peleen contra el enemigo, no entre ustedes-.

-Aun así, Kazarina tiene un buen argumento, no quedamos muchos de nuestra alianza, eso podría ser un obstáculo-dijo Barodius.

-Además de que Drago consiguió evolucionar de nuevo-dijo Dharak con odio.

-Relájate, ya he pensado en algo para poder llevar a cabo nuestros planes-dijo Yubel con maldad.

-Y podrías decirnos de que se trata-dijo Kazarina, mientras Bakura se reía.

-Me parece que tu plan tiene que ver con el chiquillo del universo dino rey ¿verdad?-.

-Exactamente-.

-¿Cuál chiquillo?-pregunto Hao.

-El que usa un triceraptop para pelear-.

-¿Ese perdedor?-exclamo Kanna.

-Si, puede ser un perdedor, pero me será muy útil-.

-No veo como-dijo Kazarina muy recelosa.

-Eso es porque no tengo pensado decirles el plan, lo único que puedo decirles es que con su ayuda nos desharemos de Halakthy antes de poder liberar a mi padre-.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?-pregunto Dharak.

-Simple, porque ese chiquillo es humano-.

-Buen argumento-dijo Hao sonriendo de manera tranquila y maligna.

-Y después de todo, los humanos son fácilmente manipulables-.

-Eso es muy cierto-dijo Barodius pensando en lo fácil que manipulo a Ren durante la guerra contra Neathia-eso significa que ese chico puede ser nuestro chivo expiatorio-.

-Exacto, el peón que usaremos para nuestros planes y en el ajedrez, los peones siempre deben avanzar primero para ser sacrificados después-dijo Yubel riéndose malignamente.

**Mientras…..**

La cafetería estaba nuevamente repleta de clientes, muchos comían con mucha prisa, ya que tenían mucha hambre, especialmente aquellos que habían estado enfrentándose.

-Hola chicos-saludo Dan cuando apareció junto con Mira, Miyoko y Drago, los del universo Bakugan y Yugioh estaban juntos nuevamente.

-Debo felicitarte-dijo Keith, después de saludarlos-realmente me sorprendieron, los dos-.

-Esa nueva evolución tuya es impresionante-dijo Helios.

-Lo se, pero siento que aun puedo hacer más-.

-No tienes idea-dijo Atem-ya que el poder que tienes ahora es más grande de lo que crees, pues viene de la misma reina Halakthy-.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?-pregunto Fabia confundida.

-Supongo que tendremos que contarles todo-dijo Yugi sonriendo y Atem asintió.

De esa forma, Atem y Yugi les contaron todo respecto a los artículos del milenio, su relación con los poderes de la luz y la oscuridad, como cada uno por separado tenían un poder diferente y juntos daban el poder supremo.

-Vaya, a mí me gustaría tener el collar del milenio-dijo Dan-con eso podría ver el futuro, mi futuro-.

-Yo preferiría el cetro del milenio-dijo Drago.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?-pregunto Elfin.

-Porque solo con eso podría controlar el carácter rebelde de Dan-dijo Drago y todos se rieron.

-No le veo la gracia a eso-.

-Yo si-dijo Elfin riéndose, lo que aumento la risa de todos los demás.

-Y díganme, exactamente como fueron sus aventuras con esos artículos-quiso saber Shun.

Y así, Atem y los demás les contaron las distintas aventuras que habían tenido, pero no eran los únicos, ya que muchos de diferentes universos se habían reunido para poder contarse todas sus aventuras.

Los del universo bakugan les contaron sobre la guerra que tuvieron contra Naga, la invasión de los vexos a Nueva Vestroia, el intento del rey Zenoheld por destruir a los bakugan con el sistema de exterminación y luego su intento de destruir el universo con la alternativa, para llegar a la guerra entre Neathia y Gundalia, donde enfrentaron al villano más desalmado de su universo, Barodius, el emperador de Gundalia.

Los del digimon les contaron sus distintas aventuras, enfrentándose a digimon malignos como Devimon, Etemon, Myotismon, los amos de la oscuridad, Apocalyomon, el emperador de los digimon, MaloMyotismon, así como un sistema de exterminación de digimon, conocido como DELIPA, a los ángeles digimon Kerpymon y Lucemon, todas unas aventuras.

Los del dino rey no tenían mucho que contar, ya que el Dr. Z estaba muy triste, porque su sueño de convertirse en rey de los dinosaurios se alejaba cada vez más y más.

Los del universo pokemon, más específicamente, Ash, les contaba sus aventuras por todo el mundo de los pokemon, desde el inicio de sus viajes, la liga Jhoto, región Hoe y Shinno, todo para deleite de Anabel.

Los del Shaman King les contaban sobre el torneo de shamanes, donde se enfrentaron al cruel Hao y a sus seguidores, a quien consiguieron vencer a duras penas, aunque ahora estaba de regreso y al parecer más poderoso.

Los del Yugioh les explicaban a los del bakugan en que consistía el popular juego duelo de monstruos de su universo, para luego contarles sobre sus aventuras en los distintos torneos, isla del duelo, el torneo de ciudad batalla y el gran torneo Kaiba, así como sus duelos contra Noah, Gozaburo, Dartz, Bakura y el peor de todos, Zork, el señor del reino de las sombras.

-Cielo, pero ¿Cómo lo derrotaste?-pregunto Dan tras escuchar sobre Zork.

-No fue fácil, ya que Zork era sumamente poderoso, ni siquiera los dioses egipcios pudieron vencerlo, pero gracias a mis amigos pude fusionarlos en la reina Halakthy, quien lo derroto fácilmente-.

-Eso significa que la reina es más poderosa de lo que aparenta-dijo Drago impresionado.

-No tienes ni idea-.

-Entonces eso es lo que quieren Yubel y sus aliados, revivir a Zork ¿verdad?-pregunto Mylene.

-Eso temo-.

-Para mala suerte de su compañero, yo lo elimine del torneo-.

-Con eso no basta-dijo Atem-porque ellos no se rendirán tan fácilmente, es por eso que debemos tener mucho cuidado-.

-Atem tiene razón, Dan-dijo Drago.

-Si, creo que si-.

-Al menos ya no tenemos que preocuparnos porque Bakura lastime a alguien más en este torneo-dijo Mira y todos estuvieron de acuerdo con eso.

-Tienes razón, pero aunque Bakura ya no este en el torneo, aun quedan Yubel y ese tal Barodius, además de Hao-dijo Keith.

-Debemos tener mucho cuidado, no podemos permitir que sigan avanzando en el torneo-dijo Atem.

-Pero no crees que debes concéntrate en tu duelo con Kaiba-dijo Tea-después de todo, él es tu siguiente oponente-.

-Lo se-.

-¿Cuál es el problema de ese sujeto?-pregunto Dan.

-Kaiba y yo tenemos una rivalidad desde hace 5000 años, se puede decir que él mi mayor rival, ya que siempre que nos enfrentamos lo hacemos con mucha intensidad-.

-Aunque dudo mucho que él quiera un combate como el que hemos tenido hasta ahora-dijo Yugi.

-Yo también lo dudo mucho-.

-No importa, de todos modos tú siempre lo has vencido, lo harás de nuevo-dijo Joey.

-No lo se, ya que él dijo que tenía una nueva arma secreta, la cual supera los poderes de su dragón blanco-.

-Solo esta alardeando-.

-Él no es así-.

Continuaron hablando por un tiempo, mientras que Kaiba y Mokuba estaban en su habitación, Mokuba miraba la TV, mientras su hermano observaba una carta.

_-"Con esta carta es seguro que venceré a Atem, pero….."-._

-¿Qué sucede, Seto?-pregunto Mokuba.

-Yo no quiero tener un duelo con Atem como los que hemos tenido hasta ahora en este torneo-.

-¿Te refieres a combates uno a uno?-.

-Exacto, no voy a vencerlo solo con una carta, lo haré usando el poder de toda mi baraja-.

-Pero las reglas….-.

-Ya se lo que dicen las reglas, pero si Atem y ese tal Dan pudieron pedirle un favor a la reina, entonces yo también puedo hacerlo-.

-¿Qué pretendes?-.

-Ya lo verás, pero te aseguro que mi duelo con Atem será el mejor de todo el torneo, después de todo, ambos hemos sido rivales desde que nos conocimos-.

-Entiendo-.

Y así, el tiempo pasó hasta que finalmente llego la hora de dormir y todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones, aunque Atem miraba su baraja con mucha atención, él tampoco quería un duelo con Kaiba como el que han tenido en todo ese torneo, si quería enfrentar a Kaiba, lo harán como siempre lo han hecho, dando el 100% de cada uno, ese duelo iba a ser el mejor que iban a tener, eso era algo que se prometían ambos.

Yubel, por su parte, se reunió con Max en los pasillos de todo aquel lugar, el chico estaba muy nervioso, mientras Yubel sonreía de manera maligna.

-Ya estoy aquí, dime que debo hacer-.

-Aun no es el momento, pero pronto lo sabrás, debido a que mis dos aliados salieron del torneo debo ser más cuidadosa, así que lo mejor será que tu cuides esto-Yubel le dio una carta a Max.

-¿Una carta?-.

-No es cualquier carta, esa carta es la llave para liberar un poder que va más allá de tu imaginación, con esa carta podremos deshacernos de Halakthy para que no intervenga en nuestros planes-.

-¿Deshacernos de Halakthy? Pero….-.

-Olvidas que ya no estas en el torneo, así que ya no te debe importar que ella cumpla con el deseo ¿no crees?-.

-Supongo-.

-Buen chico, ve a dormir y espera mis órdenes, cuando llegue el momento atacaremos-.

-Lo que diga-.

**Al día siguiente…..**

La nueva plataforma, estaba hecha de cristales de zafiros, rubíes, entre otras cosas, había varias estatuas de la diosa Isis, guardiana del amor y la compasión, la plataforma estaba en el centro y era transparente, mientras alrededor había una serie de espejos de zafiros.

-¡Es hora de dar inicio a la tercera ronda, pero debo advertirles que en esta plataforma, debido a los espejos que están en las 4 esquinas de la plataforma, sus ataques rebotaran de uno a otro y puede llegar a golpear a su criatura!-.

-Eso significa que en esta plataforma hasta nuestros ataques podrían ser nuestros enemigos-dijo Drago.

-¡Que la tercera ronda comience!-.

**Continuara…**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 28, espero les haya gustado, la segunda ronda ha terminado y ahora esta por comenzar la tercera ronda, pero esta vez deben ser cuidadosos, ya que los ataques de sus propias criaturas podrían ser más una desventaja que una ventaja, así que cuidado y buena suerte._

**Infinita: **_muchas gracias y no tengo problemas en darte mi verdadero nombre, siempre y cuando el resultado sea recíproco, es decir, que tú también me lo digas, me llamo Carlos, pero todos me dicen Car, dime como prefieras amiga y aun no se cuando saldrás del torneo, solo te adelanto que tu próximo duelo es contra otro OC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_eso te lo aseguro, pero deberás entender que como voy a hacer un volado, las cosas serán un 50-50, así que tienes muchas posibilidades de salir o quedarte, de todos modos, tratare de que sea una gran batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste la historia hasta donde va, respecto a la corrección, yo he encontrado ese nombre con S, por eso lo escribo así, no sabía que se escribía con Z, gracias. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Iron Mario: **_¿Qué tipo de flores te gustan? Pues tu siguiente oponente es nada menos que cierto emperador malvado de Gundalia, lo siento, pero ya es tu suerte, sin embargo, tienes razón en que la nueva evolución de Drago le será muy útil, ya que ese torneo cada vez se volverá más peligroso conforme se acerque al final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Paulinitte: **_efectivamente, ya escogí una forma para todos los OC que se enfrenten en los siguientes combates, creo que es la mejor, ya que me vuelvo imparcial y es la suerte quien decide, así que tienen un 50-50 de probabilidades, buena suerte y respecto a los villanos, también falta Hao, aunque Kaiba no es un villano, solo es un duelista que quiere demostrar que es el mejor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_eso me da un poco de tristeza, ya que significa que tengo que esperar a ver a Kenneth, por cierto, por las aventuras que te conté ayer y todo lo que platicamos, me imagino que ya sabes porque no puedo aceptar que Kenneth tenga otro amigo que no sea Odd, al menos, su compañero de andanzas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_muy bien, no lo olvidare, aunque yo sigo esperando poder ver la continuación de Blazer War 2, pero bueno, es la época de los milagros y esperanzas, así que tengo fe en que pronto lo veré, tu puedes amigo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Terminex: **_bueno, ya acabo la segunda ronda y en el próximo capítulo empezara la tercera, así que ya sabes, tienes un 50-50 de probabilidades de quedarte o salirte, todo lo decide la moneda, buena suerte amigo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Infinita y Paulinitte, junto mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Nanashi No Gombee, Iron Mario, Moon-9215, Toaneo07 y Terminex.**_

_**Nos vemos….el lunes…..**_


	29. La tercera ronda

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, es hora de que de inicio la tercera ronda, es el momento de nuevos combates, incluyendo uno que dos participantes han estado deseando desde que comenzó el torneo, pero conforme se avance en el torneo, el peligro aumenta cada vez más y más._

_Nota, a partir de esta ronda, se lanzara el volado para los OC, así todos tienen una posibilidad de un 50-50._

_Y ahora el capítulo 29._

**Cap. 29 La tercer ronda.**

-¡Ahora comenzaremos con al tercera ronda, primero, Darrow del universo Bakugan vs Natsuko del universo Bakugan!-.

-Nuevamente es un duelo entre dos chicos de ese universo-dijo Yugi.

-No es para sorprenderse, después de todo, es el que más participantes tiene-dijo Atem muy pensativo.

-Que sea un gran combate-dijo Darrow sonriendo.

-Lo mismo digo-dijo Natsuko sonriendo-¡Carta portal lista! ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Sniper Darkus!-.

-¡Les daré una prueba de mi poder Darkus!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Vandarus Pyrus!-.

-¡Mi fuego encenderá tu oscuridad!-.

-¡Poder activado: Rayo oscuro!-.

Sniper lanzo su potente rayo contra Vandarus, quien lo recibió directamente y cayó al suelo, mientras el público gritaba emocionado.

-Vaya, fue un golpe directo-dijo Salomo impresionado.

-Esa chica tomo la iniciativa, lo que también tomo por sorpresa a Darrow, fue una buena jugada, ya que el primer movimiento y ataque son muy importantes-dijo Halakthy sabiamente.

-Eso no me vencerá-dijo Vandarus levantándose.

-¡Poder activado: Láser de rubíes!-.

Vandarus disparo su láser y como el ataque de Sniper, fue un golpe directo y Sniper cayó al suelo, pero se levanto rápidamente y se lanzo contra Vandarus, quien al instante hizo lo mismo, ambos chocaron en el centro de la plataforma, iniciando un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, mientras Darrow y Natsuko mantenían una mirada llena de determinación.

-¡Prepárate Vandarus! ¡Poder activado: Flecha volcánica!-.

Vandarus lanzo su flecha al suelo y al instante surgieron varias, pero algunas golpearon las cuatro esquinas de la plataforma y multiplicaron el ataque, afectando a ambos bakugan, que recibieron cada uno un buen golpe de las flechas.

-¡Mi ataque se volvió contra mí!-exclamo Vandarus, mientras trataba de protegerse.

-¡Natsuko, haz algo!-grito Sniper.

-¡Resiste amigo! ¡Poder activado: Agujero negro!-.

Sniper abrió un agujero negro, el cual absorbió todas las flechas, aunque ambos bakugan quedaron sumamente lastimados por el ataque.

-Creo que la reina no bromeaba, nuestros ataques pueden volverse en nuestra contra-dijo Darrow preocupado.

-No te angusties, solo debemos ser cuidadoso con lo que hacemos-.

-Lo mismo va para ti, Natsuko-dijo Sniper.

-Si ¡Carta portal abierta: Inquietud sombría!-.

El suelo comenzó a brillar al tiempo que Vandarus comenzaba a sentirse muy extraño-¿Qué sucede? ¡No puedo moverme!-.

-Ese es el poder de mi carta portal, la cual al activarse no solo inmoviliza al bakugan oponte, sino que adema te impide usar cartas portal o poder-.

-Oh no-.

-Oh si ¡Poder activado: Fugaz negro!-Sniper dio un salto y se convirtió en una estrella, ese ataque Darrow lo conocía, ya que Natsuko lo había usado para derrotar a Volt-¡Fugaz!-.

Sniper descendió con mucha fuerza y golpeo a Vandarus, pero gracias a su gran resistencia, apenas logro sobrevivir al impacto, pero quedo muy herido.

-Ese tipo es duro-dijo Sniper.

-Tenemos que volver a atacar amigo ¡Poder activado: Rayo oscuro!-.

-¡Esta vez no amiga! ¡Poder activado: Láser de rubíes!-.

Ambos bakugan lanzaron sus ataques, los cuales chocaron en el centro y provoco que se hiciera un reflejo, algunos chocaron contras las esquinas de la plataforma y el resultado se repitió, solo que esta vez, al estar lanzando sus ataques, no pudieron hacer nada para evitar ser golpeados.

-¡Sniper!-.

-¡Vandarus!-.

Cuando el humo se disperso, ambos bakugan aparecieron sumamente lastimados, apenas podían mantenerse en pie y en cualquier momento caerían, la pregunta era ¿Cuál sería el primero?

Con un muto asentimiento, ambos cayeron, pero Vandarus fue el primero en volver a su forma de esfera y al poco tiempo, lo siguió Sniper, pero era claro quien era el ganador.

-¡Ambos cayeron, pero como Vandarus fue el primero en regresar a su forma de esfera, Natsuko del universo Bakugan es la ganadora!-.

Natsuko estaba impresionada, pero luego reacciono y lanzo un grito de felicidad, mientras Darrow solo sonreía, después de todo, había sido una gran batalla y estaba orgulloso por haber llegado tan lejos en ese torneo, ahora lo importante era que sus bakugan, es decir, Sniper y Vandarus, descansaran y se recuperaran.

-¡Ahora continuamos con el combate entre Ace del universo Bakugan vs Kanna del universo Shaman King!-.

-Es nuestro turno nuevamente, Percival-.

-Estoy listo, pero nuestro oponente no será tan fácil de vencer como los anteriores-.

-Estoy de acuerdo, hay que tener mucho cuidado-.

Kanna se preparo para subir a la plataforma, cuando Hao la detuvo-No te vayas a confiar, tu oponente es alguien sumamente poderoso, así que no debes bajar la guardia por ninguna razón ¿entendiste?

-Como usted diga, mi señor-.

Ace y Kanna subieron a la plataforma, debían ser cuidadosos, más después de ver lo que sucedió en la primera batalla de esa ronda.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Nocturno Percival Darkus!-.

-¡El gran Percival esta listo!-.

-¡Te invoco Ashcroft!-.

Percival y Ashcroft hicieron su aparición, mientras Ace pensaba su movimiento-¿Piensas lo mismo que yo, Percival?-.

-En esta plataforma, lo mejor es un combate cuerpo a cuerpo-dijo Percival, mientras sacaba su lanza y se lanzaba contra Ashcroft, quien hizo lo mismo y ambos comenzaron a chocar sus armas.

-¡Acabalo Ashcroft!-.

-¡Si crees que tu fantasma me vencerá, entonces estas muy confundida!-dijo Percival golpeando a Ashcroft, quien choco contra una de las esquinas de la plataforma.

-¡Destrúyelo ahora!-Ashcroft lanzo un rayo de color plateado contra Percival, quien lo esquivo dando un salto y el rayo golpeo la otra esquina, provocando que hubiera el efecto de reflejo, hasta que el ataque golpeo a Ashcroft, quien rodo por el suelo-¡Oh no!-.

-¡Ahora Percival! ¡Poder activado: Pesadilla nocturna!-.

Percival lanzo tres rayos contra Ashcroft, quien seguía en el suelo hasta que el ataque le dio y lo saco de la plataforma, para sorpresa de Kanna, que apretó los dientes y los puños.

-¡Salió de la plataforma, Ace del universo Bakugan es el ganador!-.

-Que lastima perdió-dijo Opacho.

-No importa, después de todo, eso hace más divertido este torneo, aquí hay rivales mucho mejores que en el aburrido torneo de shamanes-dijo Hao sonriendo.

-¡Ahora es el turno de Noah del universo Yugioh vs Shun del universo Bakugan!-.

-Es mi turno ¿estas listo, Ingram?-.

-Cuando tú digas Shun, me siento ansioso por volver a pelear juntos-.

-Yo también-.

Shun y Noah subieron a la plataforma, Noah se mostraba muy confiado, mientras Shun tenía una expresión más seria y pensativa, algo que provoco la risa de parte de Noah.

-Que mirada tan dura, creo que es tiempo de que alguien te de una lección ¡Ven Shinato!-el espíritu del gran Shinato hizo su aparición, listo para el combate.

-Bien ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Master Ingram Ventus!-.

-¡Estoy listo!-.

-¡Shinato ataca con anillo divino!-Shinato lanzo su ataque contra Ingram, quien se mantuvo quieto en todo momento y con los brazos cruzados.

-¡Poder activado: Clones de sombra ninja!-.

Varios Ingram más aparecieron, confundiendo a Noah, quien se quedo estático al no saber cual era el verdadero.

-¿Qué es todo esto?-.

-No basta con ser fuerte-dijo Shun-también debes ser astuto, inteligente y conocer todo tipo de movimientos para atacar, este es uno de ellos y este es otro ¡Poder activado: Ráfaga ninja!-.

Todos los Ingram lanzaron una poderosa ráfaga de aire contra Shinato, quien las recibió directamente y finalmente cayó al suelo hasta volver a ser una carta.

-¡Shinato ya no puede continuar, Shun del universo Bakugan es el ganador!-.

-No, esto no puede ser-dijo Noah molesto, mientras Kaiba se quedaba impresionado, aunque no lo demostraba realmente.

-Vaya, ese chico es impresionante, venció a Noah-dijo Mokuba.

-No es la gran cosa-dijo Kaiba con su siempre tono frío.

-¡Es el turno de Yubel del universo Yugioh vs Ayame del universo Bakugan!-.

Yubel sonrió de manera siniestra, mientras Ayame solo suspiraba nerviosa, debía dar lo mejor de si, pero su oponente no era precisamente alguien que le gustaría enfrentar, tomando aire subió a la plataforma, donde Yubel ya lo esperaba.

-Me impresiona que aun tenga deseos de pelear conmigo, aun cuando ya he vencido a dos de su universo-.

-Pues déjame decirte que no dejare que sigas en el torneo, eres una persona muy cruel y por eso debes irte-.

-Eso ya lo veremos-.

-Esa chica es muy valiente-dijo Yugi.

-Si, pero su oponente no es la indicada para esta batalla-dijo Atem con preocupación, ya que Yubel había demostrado ser mucho más poderosa y malvada que Bakura.

-Adelante, elige a tu bakugan y da el primer ataque-.

-No me subestimes ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Holy Crow Ventus!-.

-¡Voy a sacarte del torneo!-.

-Inténtalo-.

-¡Poder activado: Impacto Ventus!-.

Holy Crow se lanzo contra Yubel, mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a brillar volviéndose un poderoso cohete, Yubel al ver eso invoco un escudo de oscuridad, el cual la protegió del impacto, para luego lanzar una patada contra Holy Crow.

-No me hagas reír, si con eso me quieres vencer, entonces me das lástima-.

-Es muy fuerte-dijo Holy Crow.

-No lo será por mucho-Ayame tecleo un código muy diferente al de un armamento, estaba activando Mechtogan-¡Mechtogan activado!-.

El Mechtogan de Holy Crow era parecido al Silent Strike, solo que las partes verdes eran negras y las partes amarillas verdes.

-Eso si que es impresionante-dijo Yubel abriendo los ojos muy impresionada.

-Y aun no has visto nada-dijo Ayame sonriendo-¡Poder activado: Rayo celestial!-.

Holy Crow lanzo un poderoso rayo contra Yubel, quien volvió a invocar su escudo, solo que esta vez, el escudo no resistió el ataque, rompiéndose el ataque golpeo directamente a Yubel, quien cayó al suelo.

-¿Crees que lo logro?-pregunto Yugi, mientras Dan y Drago veían a Atem.

-Lo dudo, conociendo a Yubel, este es solo el comienzo-dijo Atem preocupado y era cierto, ya que Yubel se estaba levantando.

-Otro tonto que provoco la ira de Yubel-dijo Bakura sonriendo malignamente, ante el asombro de Kazarina.

-Ahora si me hiciste enojar, insecto asqueroso-Yubel libero su energía, mientras se transformaba a su segunda forma-ahora si vamos a divertirnos-.

-Ten cuidado-dijo Ayame asustada.

-Descuida-.

Peor antes de que pudieran hacer o decir algo más, Yubel se movió a una gran velocidad, que Holy Crow no pudo ver venir el tremendo golpe que Yubel le dio en el rostro.

-Esa cosa no te salvara, ya es hora de terminar con este juego-dijo Yubel, mientras se elevaba y reunía energía maligna-¡Poder Rinzin!-el ataque de Yubel fue un rayo de energía maligna, el cual golpeo a Holy Crow y destruyo el Mechtogan, mientras el bakugan volvía a su forma de esfera muy herido.

-¡Holy Crow!-grito Ayame asustada y corrió con su amigo-¿te encuentras bien?-.

-Si, pero eso me dolió-.

-¡Holy Crow ya no puede continuar, Yubel del universo Yugioh es la ganadora!-.

-Yubel ganó-dijo Yugi preocupado.

-Eso significa que ahora esta cada vez más cerca de ganar el torneo, a menos que alguien consiga detenerla-dijo Atem muy pensativo.

Yubel, por su parte, volvió a su forma anterior y bajo de la plataforma, mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Atem y Dan, algo que los molesto.

-No esta subestimando-dijo Dan apretando lo puños.

-Tranquilízate Dan, no nos conviene hacer nada por ahora-dijo Drago con pesar.

-Supongo que tienes razón amigo-dijo Dan resignado.

-¡Bien, ahora es el turno de Shinn del universo Bakugan vs Barodius del universo Bakugan!-.

-Parece que otro de esos villanos va a pelear-dijo Joey.

-Eso significan problemas muy grandes-dijo Drago preocupado.

Shinn y Barodius subieron a la plataforma, el malvado emperador tenía una sonrisa muy siniestra, mientras que Shinn estaba algo nervioso, las cosas que había oído de ese sujeto no eran muy agradables y después de verlo ganar en las otras rondas, algo le decía que ese combate iba a ser sumamente peligroso.

-Muy bien amigos, creo que tendremos que ir con todo desde el principio-.

-Estamos de acuerdo-dijeron sus dos bakugan.

-Si ya terminaste de hablar, es hora de comenzar con el combate-dijo Barodius con fastidio.

-Vas a arrepentirte por decir eso ¡Carta portal lista! ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Storm Breaker Ventus!-.

-¡Aquí voy!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Phantom Dharak Darkus!-.

-¡Otra victoria esta en camino!-.

-Eso lo veremos-dijo Storm Breaker, aunque sabía que él solo no podría con Dharak, afortunadamente, no tendría que hacerlo solo.

-¡Poder activado: Almas unidas!-.

Terra hizo su aparición y ambos bakugan se fusionaron nuevamente, mientras Barodius sonreía.

-Ya me esperaba eso ¿Qué opinas Dharak?-.

-Digo que esto hará la batalla más interesante-.

-Y esta por mejorar, todo gracias a esta carta-dijo Barodius, mientras veía una carta de duelo que Yubel le dio.

-FLASHBACK-

-Toma-dijo Yubel dándole una misteriosa carta a Barodius.

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto Barodius.

-Es una carta de energía maligna, cuando la actives junto con Dharak, ambos liberaran un poder tan grande que aplastaran sin ningún problema a su oponente-.

-Eso me agrada-dijo Barodius.

-No necesito de eso-rugió Dharak-puedo aplastar a todos mis oponentes sin ningún problema-.

-No lo dudo, pero ahora que Drago ha evolucionado, lo mejor será no correr riesgos-.

-Tienes razón-dijo Barodius sonriendo malignamente.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-¡Poder activado: Doble arsenal!-.

La combinación de los ataques de ambos bakugan, ese era el ataque más poderoso que tenían, lanzaron ese ataque contra Dharak, quien lo recibió directamente y aunque logro resistir el ataque, si quedo algo lastimado.

-¡Pagaras por eso gusano!-.

-Creo que es hora de probar la carta que Yubel nos dio ¿Qué opinas Dharak?-.

-Hagámoslo, quiero ver que tan poderoso puedo hacerme-.

-¡Poder activado: El sello del Oricalcos!-.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo?-exclamo Atem, seguido por sus amigos.

El maligno sello del Oricalcos, un poder que había llevado a la Atlántida a su destrucción en la dimensión Yugioh, una energía maligna comenzó a activarse, mientras el cuerpo de Dharak brillaba de un intenso color verde esmeralda, al tiempo que su poder se incrementaba.

-¡Es magnifico, el poder que siento es increíble!-rugió Dharak, mientras Halakthy observaba, Yubel sonreía de manera maligna.

-Creo que ahora tienes un poder mayor que antes Dharak-dijo Barodius sonriendo malignamente, mientras el cuerpo de Dharak comenzaba a sufrir algunos cambios, estaba evolucionando.

Su cuerpo se irguió como el de un humano, mientras sus alas se abrieron más y en su cola surgieron varios picos, los ojos de su pecho tomaron la forma del maligno sello del Oricalcos, mientras sus brazos y piernas obtuvieron una serie de púas.

-Denle la bienvenida a Death Dharak Darkus-declaro Yubel sonriendo, al igual que Barodius.

-¿Dharak evoluciono?-exclamo Drago impactado.

-Esto no puede ser bueno-.

Shinn y su bakugan retrocedieron debido al gran poder que se estaba liberando, mientras Barodius continuaba sonriendo.

-Creo que es hora de terminar esto-dijo Barodius con maldad-¡Poder activado: Sello maligno!-.

Dharak libero una gran cantidad de poder maligno en un rayo de color verde, el ataque fue tan poderoso, que fácilmente regreso a Terra y a Storm a su forma de esfera, para asombro de todos, mientras Barodius se reía de manera cruel y Yubel sonreía de la misma manera.

-Ya estamos cada vez más cerca de nuestro objetivo, espera un poco más padre y pronto volverás a este mundo-declaro con maldad.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 29, espero les haya gustado, en fin, Yubel le dio a Barodius una carta que permitió que Dharak evolucionara y así tener un poco más de ventaja en el torneo, el cual esta volviéndose cada vez más y más peligroso, Halakthy esta preocupada, mientras Zork espera impaciente el momento de su regreso._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_ya lo subí y ya lo comente, a ver que te parece lo que escribe, especialmente mis dos preguntas, ambas sobre el fic, pero con relación hacia los villanos, respecto a Kaiba, como dijo Halakthy, hay con que ni con 5000 años cambian, respecto al villano, había pensado en lord Freezer, el tirano detrás de ellos ¿te interesa? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Iron Mario: **_lo lamento, pero ya saliste del torneo, pero no del fic, pero piénsalo de esta manera, eres de los OC que consiguieron llegar hasta la tercera ronda, felicidades por eso, realmente resististe mucho en este difícil torneo, respecto a tu pregunta, la carta que Yubel le dio a Max les ayudara a poder evitar que Halakthy intervenga en la resurrección de Zork, ya que ella es la única que puede destruir a ese maligno demonio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Escarlata, Nina y Joe: **_efectivamente, parece que el combate de Nina será contra Pegasus y su mundo de caricatura, un mundo que si no sabes como combatirlo, bueno…ya viste los resultados, en fin, analizando los resultados, Joe fue el único OC que fue eliminado en la primera ronda, tuvo la mala suerte de que su oponente haya sido la maligna Yubel, lo lamento mucho y felicidades a Escarlata por llegar hasta la segunda ronda y a Nina por llegar hasta la tercera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Creepie Phantom: **_efectivamente, parece que tu siguiente oponente es Hydron y ya veré que puedo hacer, respecto a Yubel, a ella le tocará Shun en la siguiente ronda, tienes mucha razón, hasta ahora, solo ha peleado con peleadores bakugan, pero todos han provocado que desate su furia y se transforme, solo recuerda que aun le queda otra transformación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_no te sorprendas, conforme avancen las rondas, los combates van a ser más cortos que nunca, respecto a el plan de Yubel, aun falta un poco para que se realice, se paciente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Infinita: **_vaya, tienes un nombre que parece más un título, después de todo, a muchas mujeres de la alta sociedad se les dice así, ya que significa Madame, la plataforma, como acabas de leer, es un lugar peligroso, ya que todos los ataques se pueden regresar contra tu compañero, debes tener mucho cuidado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Paulinitte: **_gracias y me siento halagado, en fin, felicidades, tú fuiste la gran ganadora del volado y del torneo, lance la moneda tres veces para que fueran dos de tres y fuera un poco más justo para ambos, aun así ganaste, muchas felicidades por haber pasado a la siguiente ronda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_muchas gracias por respetarlo, aunque yo ya quiero ver al pequeño y simpático Kenneth en tu fic, vaya, será la primera vez que lo vea desde otra perspectiva, veremos que tal eres con el personaje y ¿Qué has pensado respecto a su pareja? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Suteichi-Kazami: **_eso lo puedes saber fácilmente, solo cuenta los que lograron pasar a la tercera ronda en el capítulo anterior, súmalos y tendrás la respuesta, por cierto, lo lamento, pero tu oponente fue Yubel y saliste del torneo, pero lograste llegar a la tercera ronda, muchas felicidades. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_¿eso significa que ya tienes computadora? Al menos eso entiendo, respecto a tu fic, espera, cuando menos te esperes, te llega la inspiración mi buen amigo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Escarlata, Nina, Creepie Phantom, Anónimo, Infinita, Pulinitte y Suteichi-Kazami, junto mis cordiales saludos a Nanashi No Gombee, Iron Mario, Joe, Moon-9215 y Toaneo07.**_

_**Nos vemos….el miércoles…**_


	30. Un almuerzo rapido

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, el torneo continua, pero como sucedió en el capítulo anterior, ahora Barodius tiene un nuevo poder y Dharak ha evolucionado, el torneo esta cada vez más peligroso, mientras se espera el combate más intenso._

_Y ahora el capítulo 30._

**Cap. 30 Un almuerzo rápido.**

-¡Barodius del universo Bakugan es el ganador!-anuncio el anciano místico con mucho asombro, mientras muchas personas en el público estaban asombrados por lo que acababa de pasar.

-Eso es terrible-dijo Yugi-ese sujeto tiene el sello del Oricalcos-.

-Eso significa que los poderes que Yubel tienen son mucho mayores de lo que creí, no podemos correr ningún riesgo-dijo Atem sumamente preocupado.

Barodius bajo a la plataforma, donde ya lo esperaban Yubel, Hao y Kazarina, Yubel sonreía de manera siniestra y se acerco a Barodius.

-¿Cómo te sientes Dharak?-.

-Me siento increíble, el poder que siento es extraordinario, nunca me sentí tan poderoso-dijo Dharak muy emocionado.

-Eso pensé ¿Qué me dices tú Barodius?-.

-¿Qué que digo?-pregunto Barodius y comenzó a reírse con maldad-que estoy impresionado, realmente esa carta tuya tiene un gran poder, debo decir que hice lo correcto al unirme a ti-.

-Te dije que no te arrepentirías-.

-Un momento-intervino Kazarina-¿no hay algún efecto secundario? Dime exactamente que es ese poder-.

-Simplemente es una energía que destruyo toda una civilización antigua, debo decir que Dharak me impresiono, controlo la energía del Oricalcos mejor de lo que esperaba-

-No pienso quedarme atrás-dijo Dharak-si Drago cree ser más fuerte que yo entonces esta muy equivocado, con este nuevo poder lo aplastare-.

-Eso suena interesante-dijo Hao-pero después de ver lo que puedes hacer, ya quiero probar mi carta-dijo Hao, mientras sacaba la carta que Yubel le había entregado también.

-Si, pero debo advertirte, que esa carta es muy peligrosa, ya que también puede afectarte a ti y a tu espíritu del fuego si no la sabes controlar ¿crees poder hacerlo?-.

-Descuida, yo he vencido esa línea que divide a la vida y la muerte, puedo hacer cualquier cosa-.

-Eso espero, ya que sería catastrófico para nuestra alianza perder a alguien con tu nivel de poder-.

-No te preocupes, yo puedo con esto-dijo Hao muy seguro.

-¡Ahora continuamos con el combate entre Selenia del universo Bakugan vs Hydron del universo Bakugan!-.

-Es tiempo para otra victoria-dijo Hydron sonriendo divertido, subió a la plataforma y al poco tiempo subió Selenia-esto será fácil, ya que tú bakugan es un ser inferior, no se compara con mi bakugan mecánico-.

-Que curioso que digas eso, cuando el bakugan de tu padre fue destruido por un bakugan "inferior" como tú dices-dijo Selenia, mientras Hydron apretaba los dientes y los puños.

-¡Carta portal lista! ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Dryoid Subterra!-el bakugan mecánico hizo su aparición, poniéndose en guardia.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Shonan Darkus!-.

-¡Acabare con ese insulto de bakugan!-.

-No me hagas reír ¡Poder activado: Sable murasama!-.

Dryoid saco su sable y se lanzo contra Shonan, quien se quedo quieto en todo momento, fue cuando dio un salto y Dryoid golpeo una de las columnas de la plataforma, lo que provoco que el ataque se le regresara.

-No eres prudente-dijo Selenia negando con la cabeza, lo que provoco que Hydron se molestara aun más.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-.

-Quiero decir que tengo razón en lo que he estado pensando en todo el torneo, desde que te vi pro primera vez, solo eres un niño cobarde y malcriado que cree que por ser el príncipe todos debe inclinarse ante ti-.

-¡Y así debe ser!-.

-Te equivocas, el respeto se gana, no se exige-dijo Selenia, ante la aprobación de Halakthy y Atem-¡Poder activado: Remolino negro!-.

Shonan comenzó a girar volviéndose ese poderoso remolino, el cual atrapo a Dryoid y lo estrello por todas las columnas de la plataforma, lo que provocaba que muchas de sus partes se rompieran con los impactos.

-¡Ya batas! ¡Poder activado: Lanza Subterra!-.

El sable de Dryoid se convirtió en una lanza que clavo en el suelo y con lo que se libero del remolino.

-Vaya, no solo eres malcriado, también eres muy tonto-dijo Selenia, mientras tecleaba un código de activación.

-Werqon Listo-.

-¡Armamento instalado!-Shonan recibió su armamento, lo que provoco que aumentara su poder con mucha rapidez-¡Poder de armamento activado: Protones negro!-.

Shonan disparo con sus cañones contra Dryoid, quien dio un salto para esquivarlo, pero el ataque golpeo otra de las columnas y se activo el reflejo espejo, dándole a Dryoid en la espalda, mientras otros ataques se dirigían hacia Shonan, pero el bakugan consiguió resistirlos gracias a su armamento, en cuanto a Dryoid, pues el bakugan mecánico volvió a su forma de esfera.

-¡Dryoid ya no puede continuar, Selenia del universo Bakugan es la ganadora!-.

-¡No! ¡No es justo, esa chiquilla hizo trampa!-grito Hydron furioso, pero…

-Claro que no-dijo Halakthy-esa chica te venció limpiamente, así que acéptalo-para luego agregar con frialdad-¿así es como la realeza de Vestal reacciona ante la derrota? Vergonzoso, incluso hasta el más humilde de los participantes de este torneo se retiran y aceptan la derrota con honor-.

El público estallo en aplausos tras las palabras de Halakthy, mientras la alianza maligna solo sonreía de manera burlona.

-Ese niño es patético-dijo Hao.

-No entiendo como alguien como él puede ser miembro de la realeza-dijo Kazarina cruelmente.

-Eso no importa ahora-dijo Yubel-cuando todo esto termine, todos estos insectos estarán muertos-.

-Y solo nosotros reinaremos-dijo Barodius-por supuesto, bajo el mando de tu padre-.

-Eres muy listo, Barodius-.

-¡Ahora es el turno de Merling del universo Bakugan vs Pegasus del universo Yugioh!-.

-Nuevamente es el turno de ese tonto de Pegasus-dijo Kaiba muy molesto, ya que se imaginaba que clase de espíritus usaría en la batalla.

Merling y Pegasus subieron a la plataforma, Pegasus saludo con una inclinación a la chica, quien no supo como responder, pero Pegasus comprendió.

-No se preocupe señorita, yo soy un caballero y me corresponde tratar a todas las chicas como usted con gentiliza-.

-Pues gracias-.

-Pero debo decir que eso no aplica en una batalla-.

-Eso espero, ya que no soy una flor delicada como piensas ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Kay Lang Aquos!-.

-¡Estoy lista para la batalla!-.

-Muy bien, entonces permítanme invocar a mi criatura, el poderoso Despojo-dijo Pegasus para asombro de muchos-¿Qué? No puedo usar el mundo de las caricaturas cada vez que combata y menos en una plataforma donde puedo ser perjudicado-.

La criatura Despojo, una bestia de energía oscura, todo un enigma, ya que en los duelos de la dimensión Yugioh, esta criatura no tiene más que un nivel de 0.

-¿Qué pretende con eso?-cuestiono Merling, mientras Halakthy y Atem sabían lo que iba a pasar-Bueno, de todos modos tengo que atacar ¡Poder activado: Marea suprema!-Kay Lang reunió una gran cantidad de agua, la cual lanzo contra despojo, pero antes de saber que más hacer.

-¡Ahora Despojo, absórbela!-.

Un agujero se abrió en el estomago de Despojo y absorbió no solo a la gran marea, sino también…..

-¡Kay Lang! ¿Qué le hiciste?-.

-Solo hice que Despojo absorbiera a tu bakugan, para de esa forma tener los poderes que ella tiene y así terminar el duelo-.

-¿Cómo pretendes hacerlo?-.

-Así ¡Ahora Despojo flecha de viento!-Despojo disparo su flecha contra una de las columnas, lo que provoco que se le regresara con más potencia, pero-¡Ahora escudo!-.

Despojo se protegió con un escudo, el cual resulto ser Kay Lang, la bakugan fue quien recibió el ataque y por lo mismo regreso a su forma de esfera.

-¡Kay Lang!-.

-Una gran forma de ganar un combate sin tener la necesidad de mover un dedo-dijo Pegasus inclinándose como si agradeciera por aplausos después de una obra.

-¡Kay Lang ya no puede pelear, Pegasus del universo Yugioh es el ganador!-.

-Esa es otra carta de la cual debes cuidarte cuando la enfrentes-dijo Yugi.

-Despojo es una de las cartas más engañosas que existen, junto con el mundo de las caricaturas, ambas en posesión de Pegasus-dijo Atem.

-Eso no me parece muy justo-dijo Dan, mientras Mira se reía.

-¡Continuamos con el combate entre Aki del universo Bakugan vs Mylene del universo Bakugan!-.

-Creo que es mi turno de nuevo-dijo Aki sonriendo y volteo a ver a Mira-no te preocupes amiga, no le haré mucho daño a tu cuñada-.

-¿Mi…cuñada….?-pregunto Mira confundida, mientras Spectra y Mylene solo desviaban la mirada avergonzados, pero Mylene puso mala cara y subió a la plataforma.

-No tenías porque haber dicho eso-dijo Mylene enojada.

-Yo solo digo lo que veo, no me puedes culpar por eso-.

-¡Carta portal lista! ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Markubas Aquos!-el bakugan mecánico hizo su aparición en medio de una ola.

-¿Por qué ustedes insisten con los bakugan mecánicos? ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Sky Scarlet Aquos!-.

-¡Les mostrare el verdadero valor de un bakugan!-.

Esas palabras hicieron reaccionar a Mylene, es decir, provocaron un clic en su cabeza y fue cuando recordó las palabras que Koji le dijo a Lync.

-FLASHBACK-

-Espíritu-dijo Koji, atrayendo la atención de Lync y los otros vexos-a sus bakugan mecánicos les falta espíritu, tal vez sean poderosos, pero no tienen el espíritu de un guerrero, ni siquiera tienen la voluntad para pelear, son solo seres robóticos sin vida, es por eso que perdiste conmigo-.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

Mylene se quedo sumamente pensativa, mientras Aki y Scarlet la observaban y esperaban el movimiento de la vestal, también el público estaba esperando que hicieran algo, pero el tiempo pasaba y nada.

-¿Qué sucederá?-pregunto Serena confundida.

-Esta pensando mucho su ataque-dijo Salomo muy confundido, pero Halakthy ya se imaginaba lo que iba a pasar y en su interior sonreía, porque finalmente, Mylene había aprendido.

-Markubas, regresa-dijo Mylene, mientras el bakugan mecánico volvía a su forma de esfera, para sorpresa de muchos.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?-exclamo Aki confundida y asombrada.

-Abandono, ya no tengo deseos de pelear-dijo Mylene bajo de la plataforma, mientras Spectra la observaba.

-¿Qué fue eso, Scarlet?-pregunto Aki aun confundida.

-No lo se, es muy extraño-dijo Scarlet.

-¡Por abandono, Aki del universo Bakugan es la ganadora!-.

_-"Creo que ya aprendieron, supongo que es el momento de darles algo para lo cual deban estar orgullosos"-_pensó Halakthy, mientras sacaba 4 esferas bakugan, pero antes debía hacer algo-¡Ya hemos llegado a la mitad de los combates de la tercera ronda y como saben en este momento podemos empezar a comer, pero primero quiero decirles algunas palabras y aquí están! ¡Papanatas! ¡Llorones! ¡Baratijas! ¡Pellizco! ¡Muchas gracias!-.

Se escucharon algunos aplausos, aunque muchos no sabían si reír o no, Atem supuso que eso venía de parte de Isis, quien era la diosa más tranquila y relajada de los cuatro.

Tal como en las rondas anteriores, se pusieron mesas y llevaron deliciosos platillos para todos, y como en las anteriores, todo estaba delicioso.

-Oye Atem-dijo Dan con la boca llena, lo que provoco gesto de asco de muchos de sus amigos-¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-.

-Por supuesto-.

-Bueno, me preguntaba que son exactamente los dioses egipcios-dijo Dan, atrayendo la mirada de muchos de los otros peleadores.

-Los dioses egipcios son los reyes del mundo de los espíritus, el dragón alado de Ra, dios del fuego, señor del sol, guardián de valor y del coraje, Slifer el dragón celestial, dios del viento, señor de los cielos, guardián de la sabiduría y los conocimientos, ave dragón Isis, diosa de la tierra y señora de lo terrestre, guardiana del amor y la compasión, y Obelisk el atormentador, dios de agua, señor de los mares, guardián de la fuerza y el poder-.

-Si ellos son los reyes-intervino Helios-¿Qué tiene que ver la reina Halakthy con ellos?-

-Halakthy es la fusión de los 4 dioses, por eso ella es la guardiana de los 6 elementos, es decir, fuego, viento, tierra, agua, luz y oscuridad-.

-Una gran responsabilidad-dijo Drago.

-Pero eso no explica porque dijo esas cosas tan raras-dijo Elfin refiriéndose a las palabras que Halakthy acababa de decir.

-Bueno, eso es por el carácter de cada dios egipcio-.

-¿Cómo es eso?-pregunto Marucho con mucho interés.

-Cada dios egipcio es distinto al otro, todos son muy amables y generosos, pero tienen un carácter diferente, Obelisk es duro y estricto, Isis es compasiva y sumamente generosa, Slifer es sabio y le encanta enseñar, Ra es valiente y no duda en enfrentar a enemigos más poderosos que él, pero también, Obelisk disfruta de entrenarse duramente, Isis ama la naturaleza y las buenas bromas, así como la poesía, Slifer disfruta de la lectura y de las obras de arte, Ra colecciona los distintos tipos de armamentos que han existido desde la antigüedad, desde armaduras gladiadoras hasta armas del lejano oriente, pero detesta las armas de fuego, ya que creen que son deshonrosa-.

-Ya veo-.

-Los dioses egipcios se parecen mucho a los humanos-dijo Mylene.

-Muchos creen lo mismo-dijo Atem y continuaron disfrutando del almuerzo.

El nuevo almuerzo de Salomo, era una hamburguesa con tocino extra, mayonesa, cátsup, mostaza, cebolla, lechuga, pedazos de piña y jamón, todo para su deleite.

-Esto esta delicioso-dijo Salomo contento.

-¿No le preocupa su salud?-pregunto Cinthya.

-Yo estoy bien, no me pueden negar comer algo delicioso debes en cuando-.

-Pero ha comido eso desde la primera ronda-dijo Gennai.

-Tienes razón-dijo Salomo-debo empezar a pedir helados y panqueques-.

-Definitivamente los humanos son seres muy extraños-dijo Pixie, que le servía un poco de te a Halakthy.

Por su parte, la alianza del mal hablaba de sus planes, Barodius estaba muy complacido con la nueva evolución de Dharak y sus nuevos poderes.

-Debo admitirlo Yubel, no imaginaba que tu magia oscura fuera tan poderosa-dijo muy contento.

-Es cierto, me siento mucho mejor que cuando Kazarina fusiono el ADN de Drago conmigo-dijo Dharak.

-El poder de las tinieblas es fuerte, ha tenido muchos aliados en todas estas dimensiones, ustedes son del universo Bakugan, Bakura, Dartz y yo del universo Yugioh, Hao del universo Shaman King-.

-¿Qué hay de los otros universos?-pregunto Hao.

-Bueno, en el universo Digimon ha habido una gran cantidad de digimon malignos, los cuales han sido vencidos por los niños elegidos-.

-Patético realmente-dijo Kazarina.

-No tanto, ya que su poder ha alimentado a mi padre desde entonces, solo debemos esperar el momento para atacar-.

-¿Y cuando será eso?-pregunto Dharak.

-Cuando llegue el momento lo sabrán y todo será gracias a nuestro pequeño chivo expiatorio, mi padre surgirá de nuevo y destruirá no solo el universo de donde vengo, sino todos los que existen-.

-Pero si hace eso, también nos destruirá a nosotros-dijo Jill alarmado.

-No seas ingenuo, mi padre quiera acabar con el universo entero para poder recrearlo a su imagen, un nuevo universo donde la maldad reina y eso es lo que pasará-.

-Eso me agrada mucho-dijo Barodius.

-A mí también-agrego Hao.

-Disculpe emperador-intervino Jill-pero no estoy seguro de que….-.

-¿Cómo te atreves a cuestionar al emperador?-exclamo Kazarina-porque no dejas tus opiniones y dejas los planes a los líderes, dedícate solo a tu trabajo de comandante-.

Jill apretó los dientes y los puños, pero Bakura estallo en carcajadas-Eso fue divertido, realmente tiene madera de tirana-.

-Lo se, por eso fue que la escogí como mi reina-dijo Barodius, mientras Kazarina se sonrojaba levemente.

-Que ternura-dijo Yubel con burla y todos estallaron en risas, mientras Jill apretaba los puños y dientes.

Halakthy termino su almuerzo y miro al resto de los participantes, la mayoría ya había terminado su almuerzo, eso significaba que ya podían continuar o al menos, anunciar el tiempo límite.

-Anciano-.

-¿Si alteza?-.

-Anuncia que continuaremos dentro de 10 minutos, ya que aun queda mucho por hacer-.

-Entendido ¡Se les informa que el torneo continuara dentro de 10 minutos, para que todos los participantes que hagan falta se preparen!-.

-¿10 minutos? ¡Pero si yo voy apenas en mi tercera porción!-grito Joey, mientras se apresuraba a comer.

-¿Siempre es así?-pregunto Drago.

-Oh si-dijo Mai con pesar y una sonrisa.

-¡Muy bien, ahora anunciaremos el siguiente combate, el cual será entre Spectra del universo Bakugan vs Hao del universo Shaman King!-.

Al escuchar eso, Atem puso una mirada muy seria, al igual que Dan, Drago e Yoh, mientras Spectra y Hao se miraban a los ojos, uno seriamente y otro sonriendo tranquilamente, mientras Mira se preocupaba por el oponente que le toco a su hermana y aunque Mylene también estaba preocupada, ella hacía un gran esfuerzo por disimularlo, pero sus manos estaban sobre su pecho, al que apretaba con todas sus fuerzas, mientras su corazón latía rápidamente.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 30, espero les haya gustado, el torneo continua con muchas sorpresas, como el abandono de Mylene, pero ahora viene un combate muy intenso, entre uno de los mejores peleadores vs el shaman más despiadado que jamás haya existido, el maligno Hao, quien ahora tiene una carta como la que Barodius recibió de Yubel, un combate devastador esta a punto de comenzar en el siguiente capítulo._

**Infinita: **_yo muy bien gracias y espero que usted también, Lady Vanesa, cielos, realmente suena a un título, tus padres si que se inspiraron, un nombre muy original, mis felicitaciones por eso, aunque me imagino que sus amigos le deben hacer algunas bromas por eso, pero de todos modos, un nombre muy original, mis felicitaciones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Terminex: **_muchas gracias y quiero aclarar que lance la moneda para el dos de tres, es decir, el que ganara dos veces, tu saliste a la primera y las otras dos fueron Paulinitte, pero de todos modos debes estar contento, llegaste a la tercera ronda, muchas felicidades. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_no lo se, sigo creyendo que debe estar con Aelita, pero es tu fic y tus reglas, sin embargo, yo te pregunte si lo había considerado, si lo hiciste y no quedaste convencido no hay mayor problema, tu haz lo que creas mejor, es tu fic después de todo, por cierto, tu próximo combate se acerca. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_creo que no fui muy claro, una disculpa por eso, no me refiero a Freezer el de Dragon Ball, sino a uno totalmente diferente, uno que creara las versiones malignas de todos los peleadores para llevar a cabo sus planes, es decir, que Ivi y Dan sean como los subjefes y él el amo supremo, solo sugiero que se llame Freezer para que no tenga un nombre tan obvio por ser de la oscuridad, debía haber aclarado eso, lo siento, mi error. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_respecto a eso, creo que continuare con el de Bakugan, ya que quedaron muchos misterios referentes con los OC, espero no sea problema. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Suteichi-Kazami: **_desgraciadamente así es, ya que Yubel observa los combates y se da cuenta de que si quiere tener una oportunidad de ganar, debe ayudar a sus compañeros, respecto a lo del OC, me agradaría participar, pero dime ¿Qué papel me recomendarías? Y también me gustaría saber sobre todo, héroes y villanos para poder darme una idea. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Creepie Phantom: **_bueno, tu combate ha terminado, has ganado y le dijiste a Hydron sus buenas cosas, muchas felicidades por tu victoria y por haber pasado a la cuarta ronda, tu segundo OC esta llegando muy lejos, pero recuerda que el torneo se vuelve cada vez más y más peligroso, ten cuidado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_ya leí el capítulo y debo decir, que aun tienes el toque, buen detalle el de incluir la teoría de los multiversos, realmente me dejaste sorprendido, pero me suena a que mi compañero bakugan me esta usando y eso como que no me gusto mucho, aun así, tienes talento, sigue así con tu propio ritmo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Iron Mario: **_bueno, tu duda al respecto de Hao esta por resolverse, ya que él se enfrentara a Spectra, en cuanto el combate entre Atem y Kaiba, tengo algo planeado para ellos, ya que Kaiba tiene una solicitud para la reina Halakthy. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Infinita, Suteichi-Kazami y Creepie Phantom, junto mis cordiales saludos a Terminex, Moon-9215, Nanashi No Gombee, Zeus, Toaneo07 y Iron Mario.**_

_**Nos vemos…el viernes…**_


	31. Helios vs espiritu de fuego

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, esta vez, dará comienzo uno de los combates más devastadores de todo el torneo, el peleador darkus Spectra vs el terrible shaman Hao, quien ha sido capaz de reencarnar en muchas vidas y más poderoso que en la otra, una batalla muy intensa esta por desatarse._

_Y ahora el capítulo 31._

**Cap. 31 Helios vs espíritu de fuego.**

Hao subió a la plataforma, sin dejar de sonreír, mientras miraba la carta que Yubel le había entregado.

-Espero que ese chico me de un combate donde pueda usarla, quiero ver todo lo que puede hacer-.

Spectra se dispuso a subir a la plataforma, Mira trato de detenerlo, pero Dan le puso una mano en su hombro.

-No importa que le digas, él no abandonara, eso lo se por que lo veo en su mirada-dijo Dan, mientras Mira asentía resignada.

Mylene, por otra parte, se paró frente a Spectra y por un instante, ambos se miraron a los ojos, aunque Spectra lo hacía a través de la máscara, Mylene sentía algo diferente.

-Por favor, ten mucho cuidado-.

-Lo tendré, pero no puedo permitir que más tipos como ese sigan avanzando en el torneo-.

-Lo entiendo-.

Spectra subió a la plataforma, donde Hao lo recibió con una sonrisa muy tranquila-No me imaginaba que tendrías el valor para subir a enfrentarme-.

-¿Estas seguro?-.

Hao aumento su sonrisa-Ok, me atrapaste, realmente quería que subieras para pelear conmigo, he oído que en tu universo eres de los mejores-.

-Las cosas que yo he oído de ti no son muy agradables que digamos-.

-Podría decirte lo mismo-dijo Hao sonriendo-pero no perdamos tiempo, esta gente quiere ver un combate y eso hay que darles-.

-Como quieras, pero te aseguro que no permitiré que sigas avanzando en el torneo ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Infinity Helios Darkus!-.

-¡Voy a acabar contigo y tu espíritu!-.

-Ven espíritu de fuego-el espíritu de fuego hizo su aparición detrás de Hao y luego avanzo al frente-espero que seas un rival mucho más digno que el otro peleador-.

-Su nombre es Baron y ya es hora de que pagues por todo lo que le hiciste a él y a Nemus ¡Poder activado: Garras káiser!-.

Las garras de Helios comenzaron a brillar de un tono muy oscuro y el bakugan darkus se lanzo contra el espíritu de fuego, quien se protegió del ataque, pero aun así, fue derribado para sorpresa de Hao.

-No deberías asombrarte tanto-dijo Helios.

-Reconozco que efectivamente eres más poderoso que ese tonto de Nemus, pero ni creas que con eso vencerás al espíritu de fuego-dijo Hao, mientras su guardián se levantaba y golpeaba a Helios en el rostro, pero al contrario de lo que sucedió con Nemus, Helios no sufrió ninguna quemadura-¿Qué?-.

-Tu fuego no afecta a Helios, porque Helios fue un bakugan pyrus antes, es decir, de atributo del fuego-.

-Ya veo, debo decir que fue un cambio radical de fuego a oscuridad, pero ni así podrás con esto ¡Cambio de elemento!-el espíritu de fuego cambio su cuerpo de rojo a azul, convirtiéndose en agua cristalina.

-¿Qué?-.

-El espíritu de fuego es capaz de transformarse en cualquiera de los otros 3 elementos, aumentando su poder por mucho-.

El maligno espíritu lanzo un chorro de agua contra Helios, el ataque por poco lo saca de la plataforma, pero Helios consiguió resistirlo.

-No me vencerás con una pequeña ducha-.

-Realmente eres muy resistente-.

-¡Vamos chicos!-grito Dan entre el público.

-¡No te dejes vencer Helios!-grito Drago.

-Tus amigos te están dando ánimos, que ingenuos son-.

-Debes decir eso porque no tienes ningún amigo ¿verdad?-.

-No los necesito, ya que yo tengo algo más que eso, poder ¡Cambia de elemento!-el espíritu regreso al elemento del fuego y lanzo varias bolas de fuego contra Helios, quien se protegió con sus brazos del mortal ataque.

-¡Poder activado: Fuego oscuro!-.

Helios abrió la boca y lanzo una llamarada contra una de las columnas, la cual devolvió el ataque hacia el espíritu por la espalda, lo que provoco que cayera al suelo, pero no lo derroto.

-Estas comenzando a molestarme-dijo Hao endureciendo la mirada, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

-Y eso es malo porque….-.

-No te gustara saber la respuesta de esa pregunta-dijo Hao sonriendo siniestramente, mientras su espíritu se levantaba de nuevo, para lanzarse contra Helios, quien emprendió el vuelo y al poco tiempo, el espíritu de fuego comenzó a seguirlo.

-¡Vamos Helios!-.

-¡Ven por mí, monstruo!-rugió Helios, mientras el espíritu de fuego iba detrás de él.

-Ese chico es asombroso, puede mantener un duelo contra ese espíritu tan poderoso, él y su bakugan son increíbles-dijo Yugi.

-Pero no deben bajar la guardia, ya que su oponente no es alguien ordinario-dijo Atem con preocupación, mientras Mira y Mylene observaban la batalla muy nerviosas.

-¡Poder activado: Hoz oscura!-.

Helios lanzo una ráfaga de aire que tomo la forma de una hoz, el cual corto un brazo del espíritu de fuego.

-¡Bien hecho!-grito Baron entre el público.

-Creo que es muy pronto para celebrar-dijo Gus muy inquieto y era cierto, porque a los pocos segundos, el espíritu de fuego recupero su brazo.

-Puede regenerarse-murmuro Spectra quedamente.

-En serio, estas comenzando a molestarme mucho-dijo Hao, mientras sacaba una carta de su manga-pero creo que esperare para poder usar este pequeño regalo ¡Lanza tus llamas inmortales!-.

El espíritu de fuego comenzó a lanzar varias llamas contra Helios, quien las esquivaba con algo de dificultad, pero al menos ninguna consiguió golpearlo.

-Es fuerte, demasiado fuerte-dijo Spectra viendo a Helios en problemas-¡Poder activado: Escudo sombrío!-.

Una esfera oscura rodeo el cuerpo de Helios, la cual detuvo todos los ataques del espíritu de fuego, para que Helios se lanzara en una poderosa embestida y lo estrellara contra el suelo.

-¿Qué te pareció eso?-pero el espíritu de fuego volvió a levantarse-realmente eres una criatura muy necia-.

-Vaya, no me imagine que el espíritu de fuego tuviera ese gran poder-dijo Barodius muy impresionado.

-Y si ese es su poder, no puedo esperar a ver lo que la carta que Yubel le dio hará-dijo Dharak.

-Yo tampoco-dijo Yubel, pues quería ver si Hao en verdad podría con ese poder.

-Creo que podría necesitar un poco de ayuda Spectra-.

-Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Spectra, mientras tecleaba un código de activación.

-Mechtogan Listo-.

-¡Darkus Slynix Activado!-.

Helios recibió su mechtogan, con lo cual incremento mucho su poder, para asombro de Hao, que no se esperaba eso.

-Esa armadura es la misma que uso esa chiquilla contra mí-dijo Yubel fríamente.

-Y tuviste que pasar a tu segunda forma para derrotarla, veamos que es lo que hace Hao-dijo Bakura riéndose como loco.

-¡Poder de Mechtogan activado: Destello de oscuridad!-.

Los cañones de Helios dispararon contra el espíritu de fuego, dando justo en el blanco, lo que levanto una gran cantidad de polvo y tanto Spectra como Hao tuvieron que protegerse del impacto.

-No esta nada mal, pero ya estoy comenzando a cansarme-dijo Hao poniendo los ojos en blanco, algo que sucedía cada vez que se enfadaba, al igual que su largo cabello se paraba en punta y la capa blanca se rompía en miles de pedazos.

-Ya va a usar la carta que le di-dijo Yubel sonriendo.

-Ahora veremos si puede controlarla-dijo Dartz.

-Esto no me agrada nada-dijo Atem, atrayendo las miradas de Mira y Mylene.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto Dan preocupado.

-Sospecho que Spectra esta en un grave peligro-.

-¡Prepárense, porque voy a acabar con ustedes! ¡Carta mágica activada: Tempestad del infierno!-.

Una bola de fuego gigante apareció en el cielo, era tan intensa que tuvieron que desviar la mirada, solo Halakthy pudo mantenerla, mientras se levantaba de su trono asustada.

-Oh no-.

La gran bola de fuego comenzó a ser absorbida por el espíritu de fuego, cuyo cuerpo comenzó a sufrir un gran cambio, mientras Helios también desviaba la mirada.

-¡Miren!-grito Hao con una sonrisa diabólica.

El espíritu de fuego se había transformado en un dragón de 6 cabezas, cada una brillando de distintos colores, aunque todas eran de fuego, era de los siguientes colores, amarillo, rojo, café, azul, blanco y negro, todas movían la cabeza amenazadoramente, mientras caminaba sobre 4 poderosas patas, arrastrando su cola y rugiendo con ferocidad.

-¿Qué rayos es eso?-exclamo Helios cuando pudo ver.

-¡Ten cuidado Helios!-advirtió Spectra preocupado.

-No importa lo que hagan, ahora mi espíritu es más poderoso de lo que crees, primero les daré una muestra del poder que tienen en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo-.

De esa forma, el nuevo espíritu de fuego lanzo un golpe con su cola, destruyendo por completo el mechtogan de Helios.

-¿Qué?-.

-¡Destruyo el Mechtogan!-exclamo Drago impresionado.

-¡Tengan cuidado chicos!-grito Dan asustado.

Spectra iba a lanzar un nuevo poder, pero Hao fue más rápido esta vez-¡Acábalo!-.

Las 6 cabezas de dragón lanzaron una poderosa llamarada de los 6 distintos colores, los cuales se combinaron en uno solo, el ataque golpeo ferozmente a Helios, quien intento resistirlo, pero fue demasiado poderoso y Helios se dio cuenta de algo terrible.

-¡Spectra….cúbrete…!-.

-¡Helios!-pero fue tarde y Spectra se vio afectado por el ataque, para angustia de todos sus amigos.

-¡Keith!-grito Mylene aterrada, mientras Hao sonreía de manera maligna y triunfal, cuando todo se calmo, Helios había vuelto a su forma de esfera, mientras Keith estaba en el suelo con algunas quemaduras, su máscara se había roto en pedazos con el impacto.

-¡Llamen a Güin de inmediato!-ordeno Halakthy y al poco tiempo Güin llego, seguida del hada de las inyecciones, en pocos segundos, Keith se vio atendido por ambas, pero para sorpresa de todos….

-Estoy bien…..-dijo agarrándose el hombro-¿Cómo estas Helios?-.

-Descuida, afortunadamente activaste el escudo justo a tiempo-al escuchar eso, muchos se quedaron asombrados y Keith tuvo que explicarles.

-FLASHBACK-

-¡Spectra…..cúbrete….!-.

-¡Helios!-en ese último momento, Spectra consiguió sacar una última carta poder-¡Poder activado: Escudo sombrío!-.

La esfera reapareció, protegiendo a Helios y a Spectra de un daño mucho mayor del que pudieron haber recibido, Spectra había conseguido reaccionar a tiempo.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-Ya veo-dijo Güin impresionada-fuiste muy rápido-con una señal, Güin le aviso a Halakthy que todo estaba bien y hubo muchos suspiros de alivio, aunque Mylene, Mira, Dan y Drago corrieron para ver como estaba su amigo.

-Consiguió protegerse de ese ataque tan peligroso-dijo Yoh impresionado.

-Realmente son grandes guerreros-dijo Amidamaru en iguales condiciones.

-¡Helios ya no puede pelear, Hao del universo Shaman King es el ganador!-declaro el anciano, pues no había ocurrido nada serio, afortunadamente.

Keith se levanto y cuando lo hizo, recibió una cachetada de parte de Mylene, dejando a todos paralizados, más cuando Mylene se lanzo a los brazos de Keith llorando.

-¡Eres un tonto, hiciste que me preocupara por ti!-.

-Yo….lo siento…..-dijo Keith, que sin saber que hacer, se limito a abrazar a Mylene, quien se calmo en los brazos de Keith y olvidándose que estaban en medio de un coro de curiosos, salto sobre Keith y lo beso, el peleador darkus no lo pensó dos veces para corresponder el beso, para sorpresa de todos.

-Te dije que era tu cuñada-dijo Aki acercándose a Mira.

-Que observadora-dijo Mira impresionada.

-No entiendo a los humanos, nunca lo haré-dijo Drago.

-¿A que te refieres amigo?-pregunto Dan.

-Primero estaba enojada, luego triste y ahora lo besa, que complicados son los seres humanos y parece que así son en todos los universos-.

Halakthy se rio por el comentario de Drago, mientras Hao volvía con su alianza, estaba muy feliz, no solo había ganado, sino que además, había logrado dominar ese enorme poder.

-Eso fue asombroso-dijo aun emocionado.

-Me impresionas, realmente lograste dominar ese tremendo poder, aun cuando era la primera vez que lo usabas-.

-Te dije que no debías preocuparte-.

-Ahora todos estamos en un nivel más alto de poder y eso es perfecto para mí-dijo Dharak-.

-No te confíes, ya que esto no ha terminado, solo esta comenzando-dijo Yubel con maldad.

-¡Ahora anunciamos el siguiente combate, el cual será entre Vivian del universo Yugioh vs Koji del universo Digimon!-.

-¡Abandono!-anuncio Vivian, quien al ver el poder de Hao y Barodius, prefirió no correr más riesgos.

-¡Por abandono, Koji del universo Digimon es el ganador!-.

-Supongo que eso esta bien-dijo Koji resignado.

-¡Continuamos con el combate entre Mai del universo Yugioh vs Isis del universo Dino Rey!-.

-Bien-dijo Mai estirando los brazos-creo que es mi turno de nuevo, esto va a ser divertido-.

-¿No vas a abandonar?-pregunto Joey.

-Claro que no y menos después de ver a tantos rivales tan formidables, si llego a perder significa que todavía necesito aprender más-.

Mai e Isis subieron a la plataforma, Isis se sonrojo un poco al ver a su oponente, realmente eres muy hermosa.

-Veo que te impresiona mi belleza, pero concéntrate en la batalla quieres-.

-No necesitas decírmelo ¡Ve Lyon!-Lyon apareció rugiendo ferozmente, mientras Davis observaba la batalla desde el público y Espectro gritaba…

-¡Bu! ¡Sáquenlo, no sirve!-.

-Ese tipo si que es un mal perdedor-dijo Mai muy decepcionada-en fin ¡Yo elijo al dragón de la dama águila!-la carta más poderosa de Mai hizo su aparición rugiendo con ferocidad.

-Ten cuidado Lyon, creo que esta vez será más difícil que antes-.

-tienes ni idea-dijo Mai cuando su dragón lanzo un golpe con su cola, el ataque fue certero y Lyon choco contra una de las murallas, pero se recupero y se lanzo a gran velocidad contra el dragón de la dama águila, dándole una potente embestida.

-¿Qué tal eso?-.

-Nada mal, pero ni dragón aun no esta vencido-dijo Mai sonriendo tranquilamente, ya que su dragón ataco con su propia embestida.

-No entiendo, porque ninguno lanza un ataque-dijo Joey confundido.

-En esta plataforma lo más recomendable es un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, ya que los ataques son un peligro para ambos-dijo Atem con mucha inteligencia.

Lyon comenzó a correr a gran velocidad alrededor del dragón de la dama águila, con la intención de confundirlo, pero Mai adivino el movimiento de Isis.

-¡Dragón elévate!-tal como Mai ordeno, el dragón se elevo en el aire-¡Ahora ataca con tu fuego!-.

-¡Lyon contraataca con chorro de agua!-.

El dragón de la dama águila y Lyon lanzaron sus ataques al mismo tiempo, los cuales chocaron en el aire y crearon una pequeña nube de vapor, el cual fue producido por el choque de fuego y agua.

-Vamos Lyon-.

-Tu ataque es fuerte, que lastima que ya no estamos en la plataforma de agua para que te proteja de esto ¡Dragón más poder!-.

El dragón de la dama águila lanzo su fuego con mucha más fuerza y el ataque golpeo a Lyon, lanzándolo fuera de la plataforma.

-¡Lyon!-.

-¡Lyon ya no puede pelear, Mai del universo Yugioh es la ganadora!-.

-Definitivamente sigo siendo la mejor-dijo Mai guiñando un ojo, lo que provoco que Isis se sonrojara de nuevo.

-Por fi salió el último perdedor de ese universo-dijo Kaiba sonriendo.

-Pero dio una buena batalla, eso debes reconocerlo-dijo Mokuba.

-Tal vez, pero en ese universo solo él y el sujeto de cabello azul eran dignos rivales-reconoció Kaiba.

-¡Es el turno de Ren del universo Bakugan vs Nichrome del universo Shaman King!-.

-Es nuestro turno de nuevo, Linehalt-dijo Ren sonriendo.

-Debemos tener cuidado, ya que nuestro oponente no es precisamente alguien muy amable-.

-Lo se, de ser necesario quizás tengamos que recurrir al poder prohibido de nuevo-.

Ren y Nichrome subieron a la plataforma, Nichrome tenía una sonrisa muy segura, mientras Ren mantenía una mirada seria.

-Voy a acabarte y acercare más al señor Hao a su victoria-.

-Me parece que estas confundido, ya que yo no permitiré que sigan sujetos como tú en el torneo ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Linehalt Darkus!-.

-¡Les daré una prueba de mi furia Darkus!-.

Nichrome siguió sonriendo y usando su energía fantasmal creo un gigantesco león negro de ojos amarillos, los cuales se veían llenos de maldad, el león rugió ferozmente, mientras Linehalt se ponía en guardia.

-Ten cuidado Linehalt-.

-Creo que esta batalla será más entretenida de lo que creí-dijo Linehalt ansioso por pelear.

**Continuara…**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 31, espero les haya gustado, Spectra perdió el combate y el espíritu de fuego se volvió más poderoso y agresivo, al igual que Dharak, los planes de Yubel están marchando bien hasta ahora, el torneo se vuelve cada vez más peligroso a cada instante._

**Suteichi-Kazami: **_pues como los buenos no son muy de mi agrado, especificando a las parejas, creo que prefiero ser un villano, pero uno principal, no sirviente, lord Imperiex, peleador Darkus, pero que su bakugan tenga la habilidad de usar los otros cinco atributos, el nombre de bakugan será Dark Specter, un bakugan del tipo dragón como el que esta en mi imagen de perfil, Imperiex tiene la apariencia de un hechicero, lleva el rostro oculto por una máscara que cubre su boca, pero revela sus ojos rojos, un sombrero de hechicero, junto con una túnica, sus manos están cubiertas por vendas negras y su sombrero, junto con el trajo, son azul oscuro con detalles dorados, la túnica tiene en centro de color blanco ¿Qué opinas? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_el combate termino y aunque Spectra perdió la batalla, al menos no salió lastimado del terrible ataque del espíritu de fuego, ni Helios, Jill es sensato, cierto, por eso Yubel se encargara de quitarlo del camino para que no se interponga en sus planes, por cierto ¿Qué has pensando respecto a lo que te dije de Kenneth y Aelita? Además, ya quiero ver que tal te sale el simpático Kenneth. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_se que ya lo deje muy atrasado, pero en ataque de las maquinas muchos OC se preguntan que paso con ellos, por eso creo que es mejor continuar con el de bakugan, se llamara venganza del inframundo ¿Qué opinas? Respecto a los villanos de Code Lyoko poder ninja, estos son:_

_Emperador Darkseid y su esposa, la emperatriz Xana, los principales._

_El príncipe Blackmoon y su esposa, la princesa Lilim, el príncipe Blackmoon, hijo mayor de Darkseid y Xana._

_La princesa Sing Lu, hija menor de los emperadores._

_Los sirvientes, William, Sam, Jeremy, Herb y Nicholas, además de tu OC, creo que me dijiste que querías ser villano._

_Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_eso ya no me gusto, solo recuerda que en todos mis fics te he tratado bien, no te he hecho nada malo, por cierto ¿Cuándo aparecerá Piccolo en tu fic? Ya ansío verlo aparecer, para ver como reaccionara Dan cuando Han trate a Piccolo con mucho respeto y admiración, porque tendrán una amistad o una relación parecida a padre e hijo ¿verdad? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Paulinitte: **_efectivamente, aunque Mylene se rindió, lo hizo porque se dio cuenta de lo equivocada, sin embargo, el torneo esta volviéndose cada vez más peligroso, ya que la alianza del mal se vuelve cada vez más fuerte, un gran peligro se avecina. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_es tu fic y son tus reglas, aunque debo decir que Ivi no me suena como un villano muy cruel, al menos el nombre no me lo parece, pero tu fic apenas va empezando, así que aun puede mejorar, yo siempre he dicho que toda buena historia necesita un gran villano. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Suteichi-Kazami y Paulinitte, junto mis cordiales saludos a Moon-9215, Zeus, Toaneo07 y Nanashi No Gombee.**_

_**Nos vemos…..el domingo….**_

_**PD**_

_**FELIZ NOCHE BUENA Y FELIZ NAVIDAD, QUE LA PASEN MUY BIEN**_


	32. El momento se acerca

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, los combates del torneo continúan en la tercera ronda, mientras se acerca el momento en que dos grandes rivales se enfrentaran en un nuevo y gran combate, todo puede pasar ahora._

_Y ahora el capítulo 32._

**Cap. 32 El momento se acerca.**

-¡Poder activado: Ventisca de oscuridad!-.

Linehalt lanzo su poderosa ventisca contra el león, quien clavo sus garras en la plataforma para evitar se lanzado en el aire, pero no pudo evitar que Linehalt le diera un poderosa patada, la cual lo estrello contra una de las columnas.

-¡Pagaras por eso, ataca!-.

El león se levanto y se lanzo contra Linehalt, quien abrió sus alas y emprendió el vuelo para esquivar el ataque, luego se lanzo sobre el león y le dio otra patada, pero esta vez, el león respondió con una potente mordida.

-¡Suéltame gato súper desarrollado!-.

-Eso fue un poco ofensivo-dijo Gatomon entre el público.

-¡Acábalo!-ordeno Nichrome sonriendo malévolamente.

-¡Resiste Linehalt!-dijo Ren y tecleo un código de activación.

-Boomix Listo-.

-¡Armamento instalado!-.

Linehalt recibió su armamento, con el cual pudo liberarse de la mordida del terrible león, para luego darle una doble patada y lanzarlo contra el suelo.

-¡Este será tu fin gatito!-.

-¡Poder de armamento activado: Boomix cerrado!-.

Linehalt disparo con su armamento, el ataque golpeo ferozmente a león desintegrando la invocación de Nichrome, quien quedo estático.

-¿Qué? ¡Imposible!-.

-¡Perdió su posesión, Ren del universo Bakugan es el ganador!-.

-¡Ren lo logro de nuevo!-grito Zenet entre el público.

-Una victoria más para el mejor peleador gundaliano que ha existido-dijo Jessie con su siempre tono.

-Ya cállate-dijo Plitheon molesto.

-Vaya, pudo ganarle sin usar el poder prohibido-dijo Atem impresionado.

-Yo lo encuentro lamentable-dijo Kaiba-esos dos tienen un gran poder, pero no se lo merecen-.

-¡Anunciamos el siguiente combate, el cual será entre Chan Lee del universo Bakugan vs Yoh del universo Shaman King!-.

-Es otro combate entre esos dos universos-dijo Yugi observando los duelos.

-Pero este va a tener otro final-dijo Atem con una expresión muy sabia.

Y tal como Atem dijo, antes de que alguno subiera-¡Abandono!-declaro Chan Lee, ya que la chica sabía que no estaba al nivel del valiente shaman.

-¡Por abandono, Yoh del universo Shaman King es el ganador!-.

-Por mí está bien-dijo Ana satisfecha, pero Yoh estaba decepcionado, ya que él si quería pelear con otro bakugan, pero ya no había nada que hacer.

-¡Entonces, el siguiente combate será entre Joey del universo Yugioh vs Serenity del universo Yugioh!-.

Al escuchar eso, Serenity palideció, pero su hermano le puso una mano en el hombro-Haz lo que consideres mejor, hermanita, yo respetare tu decisión-.

-Muy bien, entonces abandono, ya que por lo que estoy viendo, en este torneo hacen falta más duelista como tú, hermano, yo todavía soy una novata, así que lo mejor es que avances a la siguiente ronda-.

-Como quieras-dijo Joey sonriendo.

-¡Por abandono, Joey del universo Yugioh es el ganador!-.

-Tuviste suerte de que tu hermanita fuera tu oponente, Wheeler-dijo Kaiba.

-¿Qué demonios significa eso?-cuestiono Joey poniendo mala cara.

-¡Continuamos con el combate entre Niah del universo Bakugan vs Ikki del universo Bakugan!-.

-Un duelo entre guerreros de esa misma dimensión otra vez-dijo Yugi.

-Esto se vuelve cada vez más interesante-dijo Atem.

-Tienes razón-dijo Dan entusiasmado.

Niah e Ikki subieron a la plataforma, listos para la batalla, ambos darían todo en el combate, sería un nuevo duelo entre oscuridad vs fuego.

-Que gane el mejor-dijo Ikki.

-Precisamente iba a decir lo mismo-dijo Niah-¡Carta portal lista! ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Epic Infernus Darkus!-.

-¡Voy a ganar esta batalla!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Ragnaros Pyrus!-.

-¡Eso lo veremos, ya que este anciano no es ningún debilucho!-.

-¡Poder activado: Mazo de fuego!-.

Ragnaros lanzo un poderoso golpe con su mazo, el cual Infernus apenas consiguió esquivar, para luego golpear a Ragnaros en una poderosa embestida, el sabio bakugan contraataco con un golpe en la mejilla y ambos comenzaron una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Es otra pelea cuerpo a cuerpo-dijo Drago.

-En esta plataforma es la mejor opción-dijo Atem.

-Tienes razón, pero así el combate durara mucho tiempo-dijo Dan, quien ya estaba ansioso por subir a la plataforma a pelear.

-¡Poder activado: Golpe de oscuridad!-el puño de Infernus comenzó a brillar y lanzo un poderoso golpe contra Ragnaros, quien casi cae al suelo, pero logro mantenerse en pie.

-Lo haces muy bien, anciano-dijo Infernus.

-Nada mal para ser un jovencito insolente-dijo Ragnaros.

-¡Poder activado: Río de magma!-.

El río apareció y Ragnaros desapareció en medio de él, confundiendo a Infernus, quien comenzó a buscarlo.

-¿A dónde se fue?-.

-¡Ten cuidado Infernus!-grito Niah cuando Ragnaros apareció detrás de Infernus y lo golpeo en una poderosa embestida, la cual lo lanzo contra una de las columnas, pero el bakugan darkus aun no estaba vencido.

-Eso no estuvo nada mal, si que me vi en problemas-.

-Y aun no has visto nada-dijo Ragnaros sonriendo.

-¡Poder activado: Bolas de fuego!-.

-¡Poder activado: Estrella de oscuridad!-.

Ragnaros e Infernus lanzaron sus ataques al mismo tiempo, los ataques chocaron en el centro de la plataforma, levantando una gran cantidad de humo, luego ambos bakugan se lanzaron contra el otro en una nueva embestida, ninguno iba a ceder en esa batalla.

-¡Vamos Infernus!-.

-¡No te dejes vencer Ragnaros!-.

El combate era intenso, especialmente porque ahora era una batalla de resistencia, los dos bakugan estaban atacándose con todo lo que tenían y ninguno iba a darse por vencido en esa batalla, lo único que debían hacer era cuidarse de las columnas, ya que podrían resultar heridos por sus propios ataques, fue cuando a Niah se le ocurrió una idea, pero debía esperar el momento justo para poder ponerla en marcha, solo un poco más.

Infernus y Ragnaros volvieron a lanzarse contra el otro, chocando justo en el centro de la plataforma, ambos bakugan trataban de derribarse con todas sus fuerzas, mientras sus dos compañeros observaban.

-¡Poder activado: Lanzallamas!-.

-¡Poder activado: Escudo oscuro!-.

Ragnaros lanzo su lanzallamas, pero Infernus se protegió con un escudo que apareció, luego se lanzo en otra potente embestida.

-Eres muy duro chico-dijo Ragnaros.

-Tú también anciano-dijo Infernus.

-Esta batalla puede durar todo el día-dijo Joey algo impresionado.

-Lo dudo, el bakugan oscuro tiene una ventaja, la cual debe aprovechar cuando tenga la menor oportunidad-dijo Atem.

-¿De que oportunidad hablas?-pregunto Yugi.

-Ya lo verás-.

Infernus y Ragnaros se lanzaron un gran golpe el uno al otro, el ataque de ambos fue certero y por poco caen los dos al suelo.

-Esos chicos si que son duros-dijo Kazarina impresionada.

-Pero tarde o temprano uno caerá-dijo Barodius sonriendo divertido.

-¡Poder activado: Geiser de magma!-.

Ragnaros lanzo su ataque de geiser contra Infernus, quien se protegió con sus brazos del mortal ataque, pero continuo ileso.

-Esos ataques son peligrosos, pero no me rendiré-dijo Infernus.

-Ni yo tampoco-dijo Ragnaros.

Niah miraba a las cuatro esquinas de la plataforma, analizando la situación, tenía una oportunidad para lanzar su ataque, solo debía ver como hacerlo sin que afectara a Infernus.

-Bien, este ataque puede ser arriesgado, pero es mi última oportunidad ¿listo Infernus?-.

-Cuando digas, amiga, pero déjame decirte que ya te estas tardando mucho-.

-Ya voy, que gruñón ¡Poder activado: Rayo espejo!-.

Infernus invoco los espejos para su ataque, mientras los espejos rodeaban a Ragnaros, Infernus lanzo su rayo, multiplicado por la cantidad de espejos, algunos rayos golpearon las columnas y los ataques se reflejaron, algunos le dieron a Ragnaros y otros a Infernus, ambos bakugan fueron dañados por los ataques y levantaron una cortina de humo negro, cuando todo termino, tanto Infernus como Ragnaros estaban muy lastimados y apenas podían mantenerse en pie.

-¿Se encuentran bien?-pregunto Yugi preocupado.

-Ambos están con sus últimas fuerzas y están a punto de caer, pero como en el primer combate, uno será el primero-.

Tanto Ragnaros como Infernus trataron de mantenerse en pie, pero al final ambos cayeron al suelo, siendo Ragnaros el primero en volver a su forma de esfera, seguido por Infernus por escasos 2 segundos.

-¡Ambos cayeron, pero como Ragnaros fue el primero en volver a su forma de esfera, Niah del universo Bakugan es la ganadora!-.

Niah e Ikki se quedaron petrificados, la chica no podía creer que ella había ganado, mientras Ikki solo sonreía por haber participado en una batalla tan emocionante.

-Realmente fue un gran combate-dijo Halakthy-Ragnaros sigue siendo un gran guerrero y ya no es tan duro como antes-.

-¿A que se refiere con eso?-pregunto Serena.

-Solo una cosa sin importancia-dijo Halakthy mientras recordaba.

-FLASHBACK-

Halakthy y sus espíritus estaban reunidos, junto con algunos bakugan, entre ellos Ragnaros, estaban planeando quien organizaría el próximo torneo.

-Entonces ¿estamos de acuerdo en que la reina Halakthy sea quien organice los torneos a partir de ahora y elija los lugares donde serán?-pregunto Ragnaros y todos asintieron-muy bien, ahora el siguiente punto ¿Quién se opone a que el causante de que el último torneo fuera un desastre sea castigado?-nadie levanto la mano, mientras Ragnaros levantaba a un gnomo, el cual comenzó a disculparse.

-Lo siento-dijo con miedo y prisa-pensé que la peste negra era un grupo de guerreros, no sabía que mataría a media Europa-.

-Mala excusa, Peeves-dijo Ragnaros y lo enviaron a los calabozos, mientras Halakthy solo se encogía en hombros, nunca aprobó los castigos, pero Peeves se lo merecía.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-Ragnaros fue derrotado, estoy impresionado-dijo Drago.

-Bueno, pero ¿Cuándo será mi turno? Siento que llevo esperando toda una vida y….-.

-¡Siguiente combate, Dan del universo Bakugan vs Ryo del universo Pokemon!-.

-¿Qué dijo?-pregunto Dan emocionado.

-Que ya es tu turno Dan-dijo Mira sonriendo y Dan salto de alegría, para luego subir a la plataforma, listo para la batalla.

Ryo ya lo estaba esperando, debía ser cuidadoso, ya que ese chico era sumamente poderoso y debía darlo todo desde el inicio.

-¡Yo te elijo Dragonite!-un Dragonite hizo su aparición rugiendo ferozmente, listo para la batalla, mientras Dan sonreía más emocionado.

-Creo que veremos que tan fuerte eres amigo-.

-Estoy listo, Dan-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Milennium Dragonoid Pyrus!-.

-¡Estoy listo para la batalla!-rugió Drago apareciendo con su nueva forma y nuevos poderes.

-Drago, cuando te enfrente todo será distinto-dijo Dharak ansioso por su batalla con él.

-¡Dragonite relámpago!-Dragonite lanzo un poderoso relámpago contra Drago, quien lo recibió sin ningún problema.

-Eso se sintió muy bien-dijo Drago moviendo sus hombros-lo sentí como si fuera un buen masaje-.

-Cielos, realmente te haz vuelto invencible Drago-.

-Más que eso, Dan, me siento más fuerte que nunca-.

-¡Ataque de híper rayo!-Dragonite lanzo su ataque más poderoso contra Drago, quien lo recibió directamente, pero como el relámpago, no le hizo el menor daño-creo que es inútil, abandono-declaro Ryo al ver que su ataque más fuerte no sirvió.

-¡Por abandono, Dan del universo Bakugan es el ganador!-.

-¿Tan rápido?-pregunto Dan confundido.

-No te quejes, al menos avanzaste a la siguiente ronda-dijo Drago, mientras volvía a su forma de esfera.

-Tienes razón amigo-.

-Vaya, ese bakugan si que es fuerte-dijo Yugi muy impresionado.

-Debe serlo, es el primer bakugan que obtiene poderes directamente de un artículo del milenio-dijo Atem recordando como evoluciono Drago.

Dan bajo de la plataforma, donde ya lo esperaba Mira sonriendo, Keith observaba la escena, sabía que su hermana sentía algo por él, pero debían tomar su tiempo.

-¡Ahora anunciamos el siguiente combate, el cual será entre Kaiba del universo Yugioh vs Atem del universo Yugioh!-incluso el anciano místico se asombro del siguiente combate, mientras Halakthy ya lo esperaba.

Atem y Kaiba se miraron, cada uno sonreía emocionado, al tiempo que estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos.

_-"Ahora peleare con Kaiba"-._

_-"Por fin, la batalla que tanto había deseado"-._

-¡Bueno, los participantes deben subir a la plataforma!-anuncio el anciano, Atem iba a hacerlo, pero….

-Espera-dijo Kaiba y miro a Halakthy-yo no quiero que mi duelo con Atem sea como ha sido en todo el torneo-.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto Halakthy cortésmente.

-Quiero decir que no quiero que sea una batalla uno vs uno, quiero que sea un duelo como el que tendríamos en nuestro universo, con todo nuestro arsenal, quiero un verdadero enfrentamiento con él, una batalla como debe ser-Kaiba miro a Atem, quien le sostuvo la mirada.

-Por mí está bien, pero Atem debe estar de acuerdo-dijo Halakthy.

-Bien, entonces…..-.

-Aun tengo una petición más-dijo Kaiba-ya que este duelo debe ser el más grandioso que jamás hayamos tenido, quiero que uses tus cartas más poderosas, así es, me refiero a los dioses egipcios-tanto Atem como Halakthy se quedaron impresionados.

-¿Estas seguro?-.

-Si voy a probar que soy el mejor duelista, entonces debo vencerte con todo tu poder al máximo, de lo contrario, no me sentiría satisfecho-.

Atem miro a Halakthy, quien le devolvió la mirada, después de un tiempo ambos suspiraron.

-Muy bien-dijo Atem-pero solo si la reina esta de acuerdo-.

-Lo estoy-dijo Halakthy.

-Pero majestad…..-intervino el anciano.

-Si el faraón esta de acuerdo, entonces yo debo hacerlo, además, lanzo un desafío contra mí, así que por mi honor debo aceptarlo-.

Yubel sonrió por las palabras de Halakthy y por el duelo que estaba a punto de comenzar-Esto se puso muy interesante-.

Halakthy comenzó a brillar, hasta que su cuerpo se dividió en 6 energías, las cuales se volvieron 4, para luego ir a la mano de Atem, quien obtuvo las cartas de dioses egipcios.

-Dragón alado de Ra, Slifer el dragón celestial, Ave dragón Isis, Obelisk el atormentador, si, ya tengo las cuatro cartas de dioses egipcios-.

-Y eso es perfecto para mí-dijo Kaiba sonriendo.

Muchos espectadores estaban ansiosos por ver ese duelo, especialmente los que no conocían sobre el duelo en la dimensión Yugioh, así como el poder de las cartas de dioses egipcios.

-Drago ¿Qué crees que vaya a pasar?-.

-No lo se, pero sospecho que estamos a punto de averiguarlo-.

-Ese tipo es muy engreído-dijo Kazarina-y que son exactamente las cartas de dioses egipcios-.

-No lo se, pero parecen ser las cartas más fuertes de su dimensión-dijo Lumagrow.

-Son más que eso-dijo Yubel sonriendo emocionada.

-¿A que te refieres con eso?-pregunto Barodius.

-No necesitas preguntarme, ya que están a punto de presenciarlo con sus propios ojos.

Después de ponerse sus discos de duelo y tomar su baraja, Atem y Kaiba subieron a la plataforma, listos para la batalla que tanto habían estado esperando y deseando.

-No sabes cuanto tiempo he esperado por este momento, Atem-.

-Que el duelo comience y que gane el mejor-.

Atem y Kaiba se miraron desafiantes, mientras el público observaba y esperaba ansioso el momento del enfrentamiento entre esos dos rivales.

**Continuara….**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 32, espero les haya gustado, el momento ha llegado, finalmente, Atem y Kaiba se enfrentaran en un gran duelo para ver quien es el mejor, el duelo más grande de todo el torneo esta por empezar, entre dos rivales que lo han sido desde hace más de 5000 años, es hora del duelo._

**Paulinitte: **_bueno, creo que toda la raza humana es así, ya que puede cambiar su animo de triste, a enojado, luego feliz, luego triste otra vez y así sucesivamente, de hecho, creo que ni yo entiendo a los humanos, aunque soy uno, pero creo que todos los humanos somos seres complicados, una disculpa por no decirte antes, creo que se me pasó, por mí no hay ningún problema, solo tienes que darme los datos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**AkiraKazami97: **_ya veo, definitivamente el mundo esta loco de remate, le gusta lastimarse mutuamente ¿conoces a Condorito? Yo tengo una revista en la cual dice que el mundo esta condenado a su propia autodestrucción, ya que le gusta lastimar a otros y lastimarse él mismo, así somos los seres humanos, tristemente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Suteichi-Kazami: **_si, hasta el final, pero un gran villano, por favor, no te enojes con Drago, yo tampoco entiendo a la raza humana, aunque soy un humano, creo que los seres humanos somos seres sumamente complicados, mucho más que los animales que fascinan a todos, ya que los animales solo siguen sus instintos, mientras los humanos somos mucho más complicados que eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_muy bien, pero debes tener en cuenta que eso te traerá problemas con William, ya que él era la mano derecha del emperador, pero eso fue antes de que el emperador fuera derrotado por los guerreros ninja antiguos, los emperadores culparon el mal liderazgo de William en su derrota y lo degradaron, volviéndote a ti su mano derecha, creo que debiste ser un poco más específico, ya que creí que me lo pedías del de code lyoko, en fin, el fic de bakugan se llama venganza del inframundo, continuación de ataque de las maquinas y el villano principal será mujer nuevamente:_

_Necronomica y su bakugan, Unicron, quienes fueron capaces de vencer esa barrera que divide a la vida y a la muerte, además de que esconden un gran secreto, Necronomica tiene el poder de manipular las almas de todos los enemigos de Dan y los peleadores, para luego resucitarlos y hacer que peleen por ella._

_Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_de hecho, se llama Zork, te fallo solo una letra, pero no es la gran cosa y no te preocupes, falta poco para su aparición, pero primero deben deshacerse de la reina Halakthy, ya que ella es la única que puede derrotar y destruir definitivamente a Zork y para eso, Yubel necesita los servicios de Max, pero ya verás como se pondrán las cosas cuando Zork aparezca. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Creepie Phantom: **_creo que esto responde a tu pregunta, pero ni yo me la creo tampoco, ya son más de 300 comentarios, me alegra ver que mi fic esta teniendo el éxito deseado, en fin, el gran combate esta por iniciar, la batalla entre Atem y Kaiba, el cual será quizás el duelo más grande de todo el torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_lastima, me habría gustado verlo, pero que se le va a hacer, aunque ya no estés en el torneo, recuerda que aun sigues en el fic, tú y todos los que han perdido en los combates, listos para ayudar a pelear contra Zork. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Terminex: **_muy bien, lo checare en cuanto pueda, pero no creo que vaya a usar el arma de Drago, ya que ahora tiene algo mucho más poderoso que eso, el poder del milenio, la energía que fue capaz de sellar a Zork hace 5000 años, pero debe aprender a usarla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_ya veo, pero tengo pensado algo para Zork, ya que parte de él es el sádico Bakura, ya lo verás cuando aparezca. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Iron Mario: **_cielos, hoy todos tienen mucha prisa, bueno, solo dos, tú y Terminex, pero se entiende por las fechas en que estamos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_no lo dudo, solo pregunte cuando aparecería Piccolo, eso es todo, además de que no me gustaría ser traicionado por mi propio bakugan, que mal sería eso para mí, pero en fin, tú próximo combate se acerca y me imagino que ya tienes una idea más o menos clara de quien es tú próximo oponente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Paulinitte, AkiraKazami97, Suteichi-Kazami, Anónimo y Creepie Phantom, junto mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Moon-9215, Terminex, Nanashi No Gombee, Iron Mario y Toaneo07.**_

_**Nos vemos….el martes…**_

**FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROXIMO AÑO NUEVO A TODOS USTEDES, Y QUE JESUS, EL HIJO DE DIOS, SIEMPRE ILUMINE SUS HOGARES CON SU AMOR Y FELICIDAD.**

**BIENVAVENTURADOS LOS MISERICORDIOSOS, PORQUE DE ELLOS SERA EL REINO DE LOS CIELOS**


	33. El duelo del destino

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, es hora del duelo más esperado de todo el torneo, el gran combate entres los rivales más grandes de todo el torneo, ambos se enfrentaran en un duelo como el que sería en su dimensión, darán todo de si y usaran sus mejores cartas, es hora del duelo._

_Y ahora el capítulo 33._

**Cap. 33 El duelo del destino.**

**Atem vs Kaiba.**

Ambos duelistas subieron a la plataforma, con su respectiva baraja y disco de duelo, el cual colocaron en su brazo para confusión de algunos espectadores.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Dan.

-Se llaman discos de duelo y ya veras para que sirven-dijo Joey sonriendo, ya que estaba 100% seguro de que Atem vencería a Kaiba.

-Tenga cuidado faraón-dijo Tea muy preocupada por su amigo y a quien, secretamente, amaba con todas sus fuerzas.

-Por fin llego el momento que tanto había deseado Atem, finalmente nos enfrentaremos, que sea una batalla como la que siempre hemos deseado-dijo Kaiba.

-No te mentiré Kaiba, yo también deseaba tener la oportunidad de enfrentarte, creo que es algo que no podemos evitar, ya que ambos hemos sido rivales desde hace 5000 años-dijo Atem.

-Lo que pasó hace 5000 años ya es parte del pasado, ahora debemos concentrarnos en el duelo que estamos a punto de tener-.

-Adelante-Atem y Kaiba colocaron su baraja en los discos del duelo, mientras sus puntos de vida subían a los 4000 puntos-¡Hora del duelo!-.

-Yo comenzare-dijo Kaiba sacando una carta-colocare una carta en modo de defensa y eso será todo, es tu turno Atem-.

-Bien, yo invoco al guardia Celta-el poderoso guardia Celta apareció blandiendo su espada, con sus 1400 puntos de ataque-¡Ataca con tu golpe de espada!-el guardia Celta se lanzo contra la carta de Kaiba y la destruyo, pero Kaiba solo sonrió.

-Acabas de destruir a Peten el payaso oscuro y creo que ya sabes lo que eso significa, ahora pudo invocar a otro, una forma de tener una defensa segura cada vez que ataques-dijo Kaiba, mientras otro Peten aparecía en modo de defensa.

Atem solo frunció el ceño-Colocare una carta boca abajo y eso será todo-.

-Bien-Kaiba saco una carta-ahora invocare a Poder Ryu Kishin en modo de ataque-el espíritu de Kaiba apareció, su nivel de poder era de 1600 puntos de ataque-y ahora, Ryu Kishin ataca al guardia Celta-.

Ryu Kishin ataco al guardia Celta, venciéndolo fácilmente, lo que le quito a Atem 200 puntos de vida, dejándolo en 3800.

-Buen intento Kaiba, pero sabía que destruirías mi carta boca abajo y eso te va a costar caro-.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-.

-Acabas de activar la carta de la nobleza del guerrero, cuando un espíritu del tipo guerrero es destruido en batalla, me permite invocar a uno nuevo para que tome su lugar, sin importar su nivel de poder y al que he elegido, es a Gaia el caballero feroz-el valiente guerrero hizo su aparición, montado en su feroz caballo y con 2300 puntos de ataque-¡Ahora Gaia ataca con tu golpe de lanza!-.

Gaia se lanzo contra Ryu Kishin destruyéndolo con un solo golpe, bajando los puntos de vida de Kaiba hasta 3300.

-No entiendo nada de este duelo-dijo Dan muy confundido.

-Es cierto que al principio es algo complicado de aprender, pero poco a poco vas aprendiendo todo lo que necesitas saber sobre este tipo de duelo-dijo Joey.

-Cuando tengamos tiempo les explicaremos con detalle-dijo Tea sonriendo.

Yubel, por su parte, veía el combate con mucho interés, ella estaba muy interesada en saber cual era la carta de la cual Kaiba estaba hablando, debía saber que tan poderosa era.

-Ahora es mi turno-dijo Kaiba sacando una carta-convoco al señor de los dragones en modo de ataque-el señor de los dragones hizo su aparición, con 1200 puntos de ataque-colocare una carta boca abajo y ahora usare la carta mágica de la flauta del convoca a dragones-.

-Pero eso quiere decir que….-Atem se quedo mudo.

-Exacto, ahora puedo invocar no a uno sino a dos dragones blancos de ojos azules-dos de los más poderosos dragones de todos, dragones blancos de ojos azules, hicieron su aparición, cada uno con 3000 puntos de ataque-¡Ahora uno de mis dragones acabara con Gaia usando su relámpago blanco!-.

Un dragón lanzo ese ataque tan poderoso contra el caballero feroz, el ataque fue certero y Gaia fue destruido, mientras Atem se quedaba con 3100 puntos de vida.

-Tus dragones blancos son cartas sumamente poderosas, no me imaginaba que las sacarías tan pronto-.

-Y esto es solo el comienzo-dijo Kaiba, mientras se quedaba pensando-_"ya que además, tengo deseos de probar mi nueva carta, pero primero quiero que saques a los dioses egipcios"-._

Atem saco una carta-No puedo darme por vencido ¡Activare la olla de la avaricia, la cual me permitirá sacar dos nuevas cartas!-Atem saco sus dos cartas-¡Ahora convoco a Kuriboh en modo de defensa, junto con dos cartas boca abajo!-la tierna bola de pelos hizo su aparición, con solo 300 puntos de defensa.

-Con que invocaste a Kuriboh, muy bien, entonces creo que debo atacar ¡Relámpago blanco!-el dragón blanco de ojos azules volvió a lanzar su tan poderoso ataque, pero esta vez Atem estaba listo.

-¡Revélate carta boca abajo: Fuerza de espejo!-la letal carta de trampa apareció y reflejo el ataque hacia el dragón blanco.

-¡Buen intento Atem, pero esta seguro de que esa sería tu jugada! ¡Revélate carta boca abajo: Anillo de poder!-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Así, ahora equipare a mi señor de los dragones con esta carta mágica, puede que el señor de los dragones se vuelva 700 puntos más débil, pero ahora es inmune a todo tipo de ataques directos, incluyendo magias y trampas, pero eso no es todo, ya que la magia del anillo hace que él sea el blanco de todos los ataques-.

Tal como Kaiba dijo, el anillo de poder hizo todo lo que indico, el ataque golpeo al señor de los dragones, pero no lo destruyo ni le quito puntos de vida, Atem sonrió ante eso, para sorpresa de Kaiba.

-Veo que tú también has caído en una de mis trampas-.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-.

-Quiero decir que ahora revelare mi siguiente carta boca abajo-.

-¿Eh?-.

-¡Revélate carta de trampa: Laberinto del cráneo! Gracias a esta carta de trampa, todos los espíritus que estén equipados con alguna carta mágica son enviados directamente al cementerio-.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Kaiba cuando su señor de los dragones desapareció.

-Sabía que protegerías a tus dragones blancos usando el señor de los dragones, por esa razón debía buscar la forma de deshacerme de él, ya que de lo contrario no podría atacar a tus dragones, ahora convoco al caballero reina en modo de defensa, junto con tres cartas boca abajo, eso es todo lo que haré-.

-Ya era hora-dijo Kaiba sacando una carta-convocare al dragón lustre en modo de ataque-el formidable dragón lustre hizo su aparición, con 1900 puntos de ataque-además de dos cartas boca abajo, ahora mi dragón ataca con relámpago blanco-.

El dragón volvió a lanzar su poderoso ataque, pero Atem reacciono-¡Revélate carta mágica: Multiplicación!-el Kuriboh se convirtió en millones de Kuribohs que formaron una barrera protectora para Atem.

-Esas bolas de pelo si que son fastidiosas-dijo Kaiba.

El público observaba la batalla con mucho entusiasmo, muchos querían ver esas famosas cartas de dioses egipcios en acción, mientras el anciano místico observaba el duelo, recordaba todo sobre el duelo de Atem y Kaiba hace 5000 años, así como todos los duelos que tuvieron en la era moderna:

El primero de ellos, fue cuando Kaiba era un hombre cruel y desalmado, en lugar de frío y calculador, su duelo contra Atem fue duro, el faraón se vio arrinconado por los tres dragones blancos, pero al final…

-FLASHBACK-

-Anda, tira tu última carta patética-dijo Kaiba.

-El monte de mi abuelo no tiene cartas patéticas, Kaiba, pero lo que si tiene es al invencible Exodia-.

-¿Qué?-.

-He reunido las 5 cartas que necesito para convocarlo, las 5 piezas del rompecabezas-.

-¡Exodia! ¡Pero eso es imposible, nadie ha sido capaz de convocarlo!-.

-¡Exodia manifiéstate!-.

Con ayuda de Exodia, Atem derroto a Kaiba en su primer duelo contra él, el primero de la era moderna.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-Y también estuvo el duelo que tuvieron en el torneo de ciudad batalla-murmuro el anciano místico.

-FLASHBACK-

Ese duelo había sido devastador, fue cuando Kaiba tenía la carta de Obelisk el atormentador y Atem la de Slifer el dragón celestial, fue un choque de dioses, pero al final…..

-¡Ahora Paladín oscuro, ataca con Destello de oscuridad!-.

Esta vez, el Paladín Oscuro, la fusión de dos de las mejores cartas de Atem pudieron vencer a los tres temibles dragones de Kaiba.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-El faraón y su más leal consejero, rivales desde hace 5000 años y ahora están enfrentándose nuevamente, pero no dejo de preguntarme ¿Quién será el vencedor?-.

Atem saco una carta-Ahora jugare con el caballero rey, cuando este guerrero se juega junto con el caballero reina, me permite convocar automáticamente al caballero Jark-.

-Ahora tienes a tres de tus mejores guerreros-dijo Kaiba-pero eso no es la gran cosa ¡Revélate carta boca abajo: La magia de costa bajo! Ahora podré convocar espíritus poderosos con mayor facilidad, solo tengo que enviar a Peten el payaso oscuro al cementerio y podré invocar al tercer dragón blanco de ojos azules-los tres dragones blancos de ojos azules hicieron su aparición, cada uno con sus 3000 puntos de ataque.

-Pero no olvides que mi barrera de Kuribohs no solo me protege a mí, sino también a mis caballeros-.

-Eso ya lo se, pero no será ningún problema realmente, gracias a mi carta mágica tifón del espacio místico, la cual destruirá la carta mágica de multiplicación, así que todos tus Kuriboh volvieron a ser solo uno-.

-Oh no-.

-Oh si, ahora mis tres dragones pueden atacar al mismo tiempo ¡Ataquen con sus relámpagos blancos!-.

Los tres dragones lanzaron su poderoso ataque contra los tres caballeros, quienes fueron destruidos con mucha facilidad, por fortuna, los caballeros estaban en modo de defensa y Atem no perdió puntos de vida.

-Eso fue intenso-dijo Dan impresionado.

-Esos dragones son sumamente poderosos-dijo Drago en iguales condiciones.

-Ahora entiendo porque Tokagero no pudo con él-dijo Ryu entre el público-esos dragones son sumamente poderosos-.

-Y feroces-dijo Tokagero-que suerte que ya estoy muerto, porque sino….-.

Muchos de la dimensión Yugioh miraban emocionados la batalla, pero ahora que Kaiba había sacado sus tres dragones, todos coincidían en una cosa.

-A Atem solo le queda una opción-dijo Wheedle.

-Usar las cartas de dioses egipcios-dijo Rex.

-¿Qué harás ahora Atem? No podrás vencer a mis dragones blancos-.

-Eso es lo que crees, pero si la memoria no me falla ya los he vencido antes-.

-Pero eso no volverá a ocurrir, ya que estoy seguro de que esta vez yo saldré victorioso-.

-Kaiba, una vez más tu ego no te permite ver la verdad ¡Falta mucho para que me venzas! ¡Convoco al hada de la fe en modo de defensa!-el hada de la fe hizo su aparición, aunque con solo 900 puntos de defensa-y gracias a su habilidad especial ahora puedo recuperar una carta mágica del cementerio y la que he escogido es multiplicación, para poder recuperar mi barrera de Kuribohs-.

Nuevamente, Kuriboh se convirtió en millones de Kuribohs, para disgusto de Kaiba, quien solo frunció nuevamente el ceño.

-Esas bolas de pelo están comenzando a molestarme-Kaiba saco una carta y sonrió, pero aun no era el momento para usarla, debía esperar, ya que solo había un tipo de cartas contras las cuales quería usarla-¡Activare la magia de polimerización!-declaro Kaiba, para impacto de Atem-¡Y se que ya sabes lo que eso significa, ahora mis tres dragones blancos se combinan para formar al máximo dragón blanco de ojos azules!-el dragón más poderoso de Kaiba, el máximo dragón blanco apareció rugiendo con sus tres cabezas, mientras su poder de 4500 puntos de ataque hacía que los espíritus de Atem parecieran simples mortales.

-¡Que poder tiene!-exclamo Dan asombrado.

-Esa cosa es más poderosa que cualquier bakugan-dijo Dharak en iguales condiciones.

-¿Qué clase de criaturas son todas esas?-cuestiono Kazarina incrédula.

-Veo que no haz olvidado que se siente estar en presencia del dragón más poderoso de todos y si crees que ahora es feroz, espera a que ataque, de hecho no tendrás que esperar-.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Sabes que los espíritus que nacen de una fusión no pueden atacar en el mismo turno en que fueron creados-.

-Eso es cierto, por fortuna yo se como deshacerme de ese impedimento, con la magia del ataque rápido y creo que ya sabes lo que sigue ¡Máximo dragón blanco ataca con relámpago supremo!-.

El poderoso y temible dragón lanzo su devastador ataque contra el hada de la fe y aunque la barrera de Kuribohs la protegía, debido a las tres cabezas del dragón, el ataque fue certero y el hada de la fe fue destruida, mientras Atem tuvo que protegerse del temible ataque.

-Eso fue…muy intenso…-dijo Elfin saliendo detrás de Marucho.

-Esa bestia si que me da miedo-dijo Preyas.

-No creo que sea posible que algo me de más miedo-dijo Akwimons en iguales condiciones que los otros dos bakugan.

-No se preocupen, parece que ese hombre los tiene controlados-dijo Marucho igual de nervioso.

-Pues eso espero, no quisiera que esas bestias me atacaran-dijo Elfin.

Kaiba soltó una carcajada-Parece que tengo la ventaja en este duelo, no puedes hacer nada para defenderte, Atem-.

-Pero eso no será eternamente, Kaiba-dijo Atem sacando una carta-ahora sacrificare a uno de los Kuriboh para convocar a la maga oscura-la hermosa y valiente maga apareció, con 2000 puntos de ataque-y ahora activare la magia de la piedra sabia, cuando la piedra sabia se juga junto con la maga oscura, me permite convocar automáticamente al mago oscuro-el mejor y más leal espíritu de Atem apareció, el mago oscuro, con 2500 puntos de ataque.

-Gran cosa-.

-Si es la gran cosa, ya lo veras-.

-¿Eh?-.

-Porque ahora que tengo dos magos en el campo, puedo invocar automáticamente a Valkiria la maga-la poderosa Valkiria hizo su aparición, con 1700 puntos de ataque.

-¿Y eso de que sirve? Aun con esos tres magos no basta para que derrotes a mi dragón-.

-Puede que sea así Kaiba o puede que no, ahora activare la magia de santidad, la cual nos permitirá sacar cartas hasta tener 6 cada uno en nuestras manos-.

-Como quieras-.

Ambos duelistas sacaron sus seis cartas, pero cuando Atem saco la última, sintió una sensación muy conocida, miro la carta y descubrió que se trataba de Slifer el dragón celestial.

_-"Una carta de dios egipcio"-_pensó sonriendo-¡Ahora ofrece el poder de mis tres magos para poder invocar a una de mis mejores criaturas!-los tres magos se convirtieron en esferas que se elevaron al cielo, el cual se oscureció.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Dan confundido.

-Están a punto de averiguarlo-dijo Tea sonriendo, pues ella ya sabía que iba a pasar.

-¡Rinde tributo a la carta de dios egipcio; Slifer el dragón celestial!-el poderoso dios egipcio hizo su aparición rugiendo ferozmente y como Atem tenía 5 cartas en su mano, eso le daba un total de 5000 puntos de ataque.

-¿Qué es eso?-exclamo Elfin poniéndose detrás de Marucho.

-Debe ser una de las cartas de dioses egipcios-dijo Skyre.

-No cualquier dios, es el dio del viento, que majestuoso-dijo Ingram.

Muchos saltaron de sus asientos al ver a tan imponente criatura, incluso Barodius, Hao y sus respectivos secuaces estaban impresionados con lo que sus ojos veían.

-Tu máximo dragón no es rival para el divino poder de Slifer-dijo Atem, ya que Slifer superaba al dragón de Kaiba por 500 puntos-¡Ahora mi dragón, ataca con descarga relampagueante!-.

Slifer lanzo su poderoso ataque, el cual acabo fácilmente con el máximo dragón blanco de ojos azules y le quito 500 puntos de vida a Kaiba, dejándolo con 2800 puntos de vida.

-Que poder tiene-dijo Drago impresionado.

-Y si ese es el poder de uno, no puedo imaginarme el poder de los cuatro-dijo Helios en iguales condiciones.

-¿Fue suficiente?-pregunto Atem, aun cuando conocía la respuesta que le daría su eterno rival.

-Aun deseo más-dijo Kaiba sacando una carta, al verla no pudo evitar sonreír, algo que extraño mucho a Atem-no solo no le temo a tus cartas de dioses, sino que te obligare a convocar a los cuatro al mismo tiempo-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Gracias a la carta de convoca por obligación, debes invocar a todos los espíritus que caigan dentro de la misma categoría del que ya esta en el campo-.

-Pues me obligas a sacar otras tres cartas de dioses egipcios-Atem saco cada una-Obelisk el atormentador, ave dragón Isis y el dragón alado de Ra-una vez que puso la última carta, el lugar se vio rodeado por tres resplandores, mientras comenzaba a temblar y los últimos tres dioses aparecieron.

El primero en surgir fue el gran Obelisk el atormentador, con 4000 puntos de ataque, seguido por el ave dragón Isis (Nota: este dios fue un invento mío, nunca salió en la serie, por eso, aquí tienen la descripción, Como Obelisk, tenía forma humanoide, solo que esta vez era mujer, su piel era blanca como las nubes, llevaba puesta una armadura plateada, su rostro estaba escondido por una máscara que mostraba sus ojos celestes, tenía un pelo largo y blanco, dos alas de dragón con plumas y una corona egipcia sobre su cabeza, los otros tres dioses pueden verlos en google), con 4000 puntos de ataque, finalmente, el más poderoso de los dioses egipcios, el dragón alado de Ra, aunque su nivel de poder era 0, Ra era una carta que no debía ser tomada a la ligera.

-Que majestuosos…..que imponentes….-dijo Dan antes de quedarse mudo, al igual que muchos de sus amigos y de las otras dimensión.

-Con unas criaturas como esas definitivamente me hubiera convertido en rey de los dinosaurios-.

-Me haz permitido reunir a los cuatro espíritus más fuertes y temidos de todos los universos y eso fue un gran error, Kaiba-dijo Atem, mientras los dioses se mantenían detrás de él.

-No es un error-dijo Kaiba sonriendo-toda mi estrategia fue hacerte sacar a los cuatro dioses, para poder vencerlos al mismo tiempo-.

-Y dime como piensas hacer eso exactamente-.

-Estas a punto de averiguarlo-dijo Kaiba, mientras sostenía una carta-ya que en mi mano tengo la llave para lograr esa gran hazaña, prepárate para conocer mi arma secreta-.

**Continuara….**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 33, espero les haya gustado, el más grande duelo de todos los tiempos ha comenzado, Atem vs Kaiba, ambos están muy parejos, pero ahora Atem ha liberado a los 4 dioses egipcios ¿Qué será esa carta? ¿Cuál es el arma secreta de Kaiba y Atem será capaz de vencerla? Todo eso y más en el próximo capítulo mis amigos._

**Terminex: **_muy bien, dámelos en cuanto puedas, respecto a la siguiente batalla de Paulinitte, te puedo asegurar que será un gran duelo, pero no olvides que aunque ya no estas en el torneo, aun participas en el fic, ya que todos los OC ayudaran en la pelea con Zork. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Paulinitte: **_muy bien, entonces cuando salgas la próxima vez aparecerás con esa vestimenta, en fin, el duelo entre Atem y Kaiba ha comenzado, y aunque Atem tiene a los 4 dioses en el campo, Kaiba dice tener un arma secreta, no te pierdas el próximo capítulo para conocerla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Iron Mario: **_pues ese gran duelo ha comenzado y espero que no te haya decepcionado hasta donde va, apenas es el comienzo, gracias por tus deseos, yo también te deseo lo mismo amigo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Suteichi-Kazami: **_eso significa que te regalaron un celular ¿correcto? No importa eso realmente, ya que un villano siempre hace que todos los demás le teman y lo odien, así ha sido siempre ¿no has notado que en mis fics la mayoría de los personajes odia al villano principal? Y cuando Zork surja hará algo que hasta tú llegaras a odiarlo, solo espera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_muchas gracias y yo te deseo lo mismo, en fin, el gran duelo ha comenzado y aunque parece que Atem tiene la ventaja, Kaiba dice tener un arma que le ayudara a vencer a los cuatro dioses, en el próximo capítulo se revelara la verdad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_puedes tener a los dos OC si lo deseas, ya que el fic continuara de ataque de las maquinas y no, lo lamento, pero no conozco ese personaje, respecto a William, no dude que él va a intentar todo por volver a ser el soldado número uno del emperador, así que debes ser cuidadoso con él. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_no lo conozco, lo lamento, pero hay muchas series que no conozco porque no llegan a México, respecto a tu pregunta, la respuesta es Peeves, ya que el si creyó que la peste negra era un grupo de guerreros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_debes admitir que Kaiba tiene razón en algo, él y Atem han sido rivales desde hace 5000 años, aunque Atem siempre gana, pero Kaiba quiere que ese enfrentamiento sea el mejor que hayan tenido y por eso deben enfrentarse con todo lo que tienen, Kaiba con sus dragones blancos y Atem con los dioses egipcios, el combate continúa y en el próximo capítulo veremos el arma secreta de Kaiba ¿no tienes idea de que pueda ser? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Paulinitte, Suteichi-Kazami y Anónimo, junto mis cordiales saludos a Terminex, Iron Mario, Zeus, Nanashi No Gombee y Moon-9215.**_

_**Nos vemos…el jueves…**_


	34. El brillante dragon de ojos azules

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, es hora de que Kaiba revele su arma secreta, con la cual asegura que podrá detener a los dioses egipcios, detenerlos, más no derrotarlos ¿Qué tendrán planeado? Bueno, si quieren saberlo, ya saben que hacer, lean el capítulo._

_Y ahora el capítulo 34._

**Cap. 34 El brillante dragón de ojos azules.**

-¿A que te refieres con tu arma secreta?-pregunto Atem, mientras los dioses egipcios se mantenían detrás de él.

-Me refiero a la carta que me asegurara detener a tus dioses egipcios-dijo Kaiba sonriendo-se que solo los podrá detener, ya que tus cartas no pueden ser destruidas más que por otro dios egipcios, pero la carta que estoy a punto de usar hará que tus dioses te sean inútiles en todo el duelo-.

Yubel escuchaba las palabras de Kaiba y ahora estaba sumida en sus pensamientos-_"¿De que esta hablando Kaiba? La única carta que podría acabar con los dioses esta en manos de ese chiquillo llamado Max"-._

-Entonces dime ¿estas listo para conocerla?-.

-Hagas lo que hagas no importa, no me dejare vencer por nada-declaro Atem con mucha determinación.

-Así se habla, de lo contrario este duelo no sería divertido ¡Primero activare la magia de renace el monstruo, con la cual traeré de vuelta al máximo dragón blanco de ojos azules!-el temible dragón de Kaiba regreso al campo de duelo-¡Y ahora ofreceré el poder de mi mejor dragón para convocar a un espíritu aun más poderoso!-.

-¿Qué haz dicho?-.

-¡Lo que escuchaste! ¡Verás que tengo un dragón aun más poderoso, con la cooperación de Pegasus, un nuevo y flameante dragón, el brillante dragón blanco de ojos azules!-.

El cuerpo del máximo dragón blanco de ojos azules se rompió y en su lugar quedo un nuevo dragón, el cual no solo era hermoso, sino también muy poderoso, ya que su poder era de 3000 puntos de ataque.

-¿Qué clase de carta es esa?-exclamo Salomo, ya que nunca había visto a ese dragón.

Tea, por su parte, se acerco a Pegasus, quien tenía una mirada muy seria-¿Usted le dio esa carta a Kaiba?-.

-Así es niña, eso fue antes de la batalla con Dartz….-.

-FLASHBACK-

Kaiba llego a la isla de Pegasus, él sabía que si quería tener una oportunidad de vencer a los dioses egipcios, debía ir con el creador del juego.

-Ah, no lo creo, mi querido amigo el buen Kaiba-.

-Ahórrate los cumplidos Pegasus, tú y yo jamás hemos sido amigos, no empecemos ahora a fingir que lo somos-.

-Ay, parece que necesitas cariñito-.

-No, pero ya que lo mencionas, hay algo que necesito. Escucha, vine a tu pequeña isla de la fantasía porque estoy en búsqueda de una carta poderosa que sea capaz de vencer las cartas de dioses egipcios-.

-Y tú crees que yo tengo esa poderosa carta vence dioses porque yo…-.

-Porque tú creaste el juego, Pegasus-.

-Eso fue hace mucho Kaiba, ya estoy retirado y…-.

-Te conozco Pegasus-interrumpió Kaiba perdiendo la paciencia-creaste las cartas de dioses egipcios y jamás las habrías soltado de tus manitas, sino hubieras creado una forma de vencerlas, no te arriesgarías-.

-Oh bueno, tal vez la tenga, pero no te la daré a menos que me venzas en un duelo-.

-Eso era justo lo que tenía pensado hacer-.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-Y como puedes ver querida muchacha yo perdí ese duelo-.

-Pero ¿Qué puede hacer esa carta contra los dioses egipcios?-pregunto Dan confundido.

-Estamos a punto de averiguarlo-dijo Keith mirando la batalla.

-Y por cada dragón que hay en mi cementerio, el brillante dragón gana 300 puntos de ataque extra y en mi cementerio tengo a los tres dragones blancos, incluyendo su fusión y ahora, al dragón lustre, o sea 1500 puntos de ataque, lo que nos da un total de 4500 puntos-.

El poder del brillante dragón se elevo tal como dijo Kaiba, mientras Atem se preparaba para cualquier cosa.

-Pero aun así no es rival para los dioses-.

-Puede que en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo no sea rival para ninguno, pero todo eso cambiara gracias a la brillante difusión de mi dragón ¡Actívala!-.

El brillante dragón blanco comenzó a brillar muy intensamente, tanto que todos los espectadores tuvieron que protegerse los ojos, al tiempo que cuatro rayos blancos se dirigieron hacia los dioses egipcios, golpeándolos directamente.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Atem impactado.

-Parece que a tus espíritus invencibles al fin los detuve-.

-Es imposible-.

-Tú míralo-.

El cuerpo de cada dios comenzó a verse atrapado por cristales de zafiro, los cuales fueron avanzando por todo su cuerpo hasta que finalmente quedaron convertidos en estatuas de cristal.

-¿Qué fue lo que les hiciste?-.

-Simplemente los convertí en estatuas, no te preocupes, volverán a la normalidad en cuanto el duelo termine, esta es solo una forma de asegurarme de que no puedas usarlos contra mí-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Lo que quiero decir es que mientras el brillante dragón este en el campo, tus dioses egipcios permanecerán como estatuas de cristal, es cierto, las cartas de dioses egipcios son invencibles, por eso lo mejor es convertirlos en estatuas que no puedan hacer nada en todo el duelo-.

-Lo único que tengo que hacer es destruir a tu dragón y eso no me parece imposible-.

-Pues déjame desengañarte, muéstrale otra de tus grandes habilidades mi dragón-el brillante dragón lanzo un rayo de color blanco contra la barrera de Kuribohs, la cual desapareció y quedo solo uno.

-¿Qué? Mi barrera ha…-.

-Exacto y es que el brillante dragón blanco de ojos azules puede anular la activación de cualquier carta mágica, trampa y efecto de espíritu, lo que significa que no podrás usarlas para destruirlo-.

-Tienes una carta que es realmente poderosa-.

-Te dije que esta vez iba a tener un arma secreta, una que incluso detuvo a tus dioses egipcios-.

-Puede que hayas detenido a mis dioses egipcios, pero este duelo aun continúa, jugare con la princesa del Tsurugi en modo de defensa-la princesa hizo su aparición con 700 puntos de defensa-y colocare dos cartas boca abajo y se que conoces muy bien la habilidad de mi princesa, la cual es atacar tus puntos de vida directamente y quitándote 500-tal como Atem dijo, la princesa ataco los puntos de vida de Kaiba, pero el brillante dragón detuvo el ataque-¿Qué? ¿También puede para ataques directos?-.

Kaiba se rio-Exacto Atem, eso significa que no podrás atacar mis puntos de vida directamente gracias al brillante dragón, ahora es tiempo de que sientas el gran poder de mi dragón ¡Ataca con brillante relámpago blanco!-.

El brillante dragón lanzo su poderoso ataque contra la princesa del Tsurugi, quien fue destruida muy fácilmente.

-Esa cosa si que es poderosa-dijo Yubel impresionada, ya que nunca se imagino que un espíritu sería capaz de hacerle eso a los dioses egipcios.

-Y ahora colocare una carta boca abajo y traeré de regreso a un viejo amigo mío, Peten el payaso oscuro-el maligno payaso regreso, riéndose con burla.

Atem frunció el ceño, mientras trataba de encontrar una salida a ese predicamento, el brillante dragón de Kaiba era sumamente poderoso y ahora no tenía a los dioses egipcios para ayudarlo, debía pensar en algo, así que saco una carta.

-Convoco al soldado de piedra gigante en modo de defensa-el soldado hizo su aparición, con 2000 puntos de defensa-ahora ofrezco el poder de mis dos espíritus para convocar a Buster Blade-uno de los mejores espíritus de Atem, Buster Blade hizo su entrada-y gracias a su habilidad especial, por cada dragón que este en el campo recibe 500 puntos de ataque extra-el poder de Buster Blade se elevo de 2600 a 3100-¡Ahora ataca al Peten!-.

Buster Blade se lanzo contra Peten, golpeándolo con su espada y destruyéndolo con mucha facilidad.

-Ahora revelo mi carta boca abajo, virus de la baraja-.

-¡Oh no!-.

-Oh si, activaste esta trampa devastadora al destruir a Peten y ahora infectara a 10 cartas al azar de tu baraja y las enviara directamente al cementerio, así que despídete de 10 cartas-.

Unos tentáculos surgieron de la carta de trampa y acabaron con diez cartas de la baraja de Atem.

-Mi baraja-.

-Detesto ser el portador de más malas noticias, pero ahora voy a traer de nuevo a Peten-el payaso volvió otra vez-¡Y ahora mi dragón ataca al Buster Blade!-.

El brillante dragón blanco de ojos azules apareció y destruyo al Buster Blade sin ninguna dificultad, quitándole a Atem 1400 puntos de vida y dejándolo con 1700.

-Puede que hayas destruido a mi Buster Blade, pero ahora puedo activar mi carta boca abajo, invocación especial, cuando destruyes a un espíritu de alto nivel, me permite convocar a un nuevo del mismo nivel para que tome su lugar y al que he elegido es al hechicero de la magia oscura-un poderoso mago, con 3200 puntos de ataque apareció-¡Ahora ataca con tu rayo celestial!-.

El mago ataco a Peten el payaso, convirtiéndolo en polvo-Nuevamente cometiste el mismo error y ahora perderás otras 10 cartas de tu baraja-el virus volvió al ataque, pero esta vez, el mago lo detuvo-¿Qué?-.

-Lo siento Kaiba, pero los poderes místicos de mi hechicero son tan supremos que impiden la activación de cartas como virus de la baraja y las destruye, mi baraja esta a salvo-.

-Pero tus puntos de vida no, ahora mi dragón atacara de nuevo-el brillante dragón volvió a atacar y el hechicero fue destruido, los puntos de vida de Atem bajaron hasta 400-me temo que sus puntos de vida bajaron mucho, mi faraón-.

-Y no lo creo, ya que gracias a la otra habilidad del hechicero, una vez que es destruido recibió un total de 2000 puntos de vida-así, los puntos de Atem se elevaron a 2400-este duelo continua-.

-Pero no por mucho tiempo-.

Yubel, por su parte, decidió retirarse un momento, ya que todos estaban ocupados viendo el duelo, así que nadie lo notaría, excepto una persona, la única que le interesaba.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Max confundido.

-Parece ser que este torneo esta comenzando a volverse muy peligroso para mis planes-dijo Yubel-así que debemos actuar pronto-.

-Pero, el torneo todavía no acaba-.

-Eso ya no importa, aunque Halakthy se vea obligada a revivir a mi padre, ella de seguro lo volverá a destruir para evitar que mi padre cumpla su ambición, por eso hay que actuar cuanto antes-.

-Entonces ¿Cuál es su plan?-Yubel sonrió con maldad ante la pregunta de Max.

-Todo lo que tienes que hacer es…..-Yubel le conto su plan a Max, quien se quedo estático con lo que le dijo.

-¿Esta segura de eso?-.

-Por supuesto, solo debemos ser pacientes, cuando lleguemos a la quinta ronda daremos nuestro golpe, el último que estas basuras verán y tú estarás aun más cerca de obtener lo que tanto deseas-.

-Yo…..no estoy….-.

-No puedes retractarte, ya que si lo haces no podrás salvar a los dinosaurios, me imagino que quieres rescatarlos de ese horrible destino que tuvieron-.

-Por supuesto-.

-Entonces cumple con el plan y todo saldrá bien-.

De vuelta al duelo, Atem estaba listo para su jugada, pero no podía evitar ver a los dioses egipcios, quienes ahora solo eran estatuas de cristal.

-¿Qué vas a hacer Atem? Estoy esperando su jugada mi faraón-.

-Si eso quieres, lo haré ¡Activare la carta de trampa, regreso de la dimensión diferente, la mitad de mis puntos de vida valen la pena para recuperar a mis cuatro magos y al Buster Blade!-el mago, la maga, Valkiria, el hechicero y el Buster Blade reaparecieron, aun cuando los puntos de vida de Atem bajaron a 1200-¡Ahora activare polimerización para fusionar al mago oscuro y a Buster Blade, juntos forman al Paladín Oscuro!-.

El mago más poderoso de toda la baraja de Atem, el Paladín oscuro apareció, con 2900 puntos, pero gracias a la habilidad del Buster Blade, sus puntos se elevaron hasta 3400, mientras Kaiba solo sonreía.

-Eso no cambia nada, veamos si tus magos son lo suficientemente poderosos como para detener la furia del brillante dragón blanco-.

-Lo lamento Kaiba, pero aun es mi turno, así que colocare una carta boca abajo para poder finalizar mi turno-.

-Creo que estoy empezando a entender este juego-dijo Dan.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Drago incrédulo.

-No, la verdad no-dijo y todos se cayeron al estilo anime, aunque Mira se rio por el comentario de Dan.

-No puedo equivocarme, a tu amiga le gusta Dan ¿verdad?-pregunto Mai a Aki.

-Si, pero la pobre es muy tímida cuando se trata de ese tipo de asuntos-dijo Aki suspirando.

-Parece que Kaiba volverá a atacar-dijo Shun y todas las miradas se desviaron hacia el duelo.

-¡Ahora mi dragón ataca con tu brillante relámpago blanco!-el dragón de Kaiba lanzo su feroz ataque, el cual se dirigió hacia el Paladín.

-¡No tan rápido Kaiba! ¡Revelo mi carta boca acabo: Sello místico! ¡Cuando esta carta se activa con un total de 4 magos y dos de ellos tienen un nivel superior a los 3000 puntos, crean una barrera que los protege de todo tipo de ataques!-.

Tal como Atem dijo, los 4 magos crearon una barrera a su alrededor, la cual los protegió del potente ataque del dragón.

-Realmente no sabes cuando rendirte-.

-Lo mismo te digo-dijo Atem sonriendo.

Barodius y Hao veían el duelo con mucho asombro, nunca se imaginaron tales resultados, fue cuando Yubel regreso.

-¿A dónde fuiste?-pregunto Kazarina.

-Tenía que cambiar de estrategia, ahora no iniciaremos nuestro plan en el final de este torneo-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Lo pondremos en marcha en la quinta ronda-.

-¿Por qué ese cambio tan repentino?-pregunto Hao.

-Después de ver esa criatura de Kaiba, entonces creo que lo mejor es que no esperemos ganar el torneo, además, aun no estamos seguros si Atem tiene una nueva carta bajo la manga y no pienso correr riesgos, así que iniciaremos el plan cuando estemos en la quinta ronda-.

-Como digas-dijo Barodius.

El anciano místico veía la batalla y por lo mismo, no pudo prestar atención a la reunión de esos malvados, fue cuando Pixie se le acerco.

-No imaginaba que un espíritu podía hacerle eso a los dioses-.

-Yo tampoco, pero creo que debe ser sumamente poderoso, quizás sea tan poderoso como Exodia-.

-¿Qué? Pero eso es imposible-.

-Nada es imposible-dijo el anciano igual de sorprendido.

Todo el público gritaba animadamente, apoyando a su preferido, ya había muchas selecciones.

-¡Atem, Atem, Atem….!-.

-¡Kaiba, Kaiba, Kaiba…..!-.

-Parece que el publico esta apoyando a su preferido, mi estimado faraón-dijo Kaiba sonriendo.

-Debemos darles una batalla que jamás olvidaran-.

-Eso es justo lo que estoy haciendo, ya que es imposible que logre derrotar a mi brillante dragón de ojos azules sin sus dioses egipcios, este duelo ya es mío-.

-Kaiba, una vez más tu ridículo ego no te deja ver que aun no estoy derrotado-Atem saco una carta-activare doble hechizo, al descartar una carta de mi mano puedo escoger una nueva del cementerio de mi oponente y usarla como mía y se justamente cual quiero-una carta abandono el cementerio de Kaiba y llego a las manos de Atem-¡A renace el espíritu y ahora muéstrate, máximo dragón blanco de ojos azules!-el máximo dragón apareció, solo que esta vez, del lado de Atem.

-¿Qué?-.

-Así es Kaiba, ahora ya he invocado a tu máximo dragón de mi lado y mi ambos dragones tienen el mismo nivel de poder, eso quiere decir que puede tener una batalla frente a frente con su compañero dragón ¡Ahora ataca con relámpago supremo!-.

-¡Contraataca con brillante relámpago blanco!-.

Ambos dragones lanzaron sus ataques más poderosos, los cuales chocaron en el centro de la plataforma y produjeron una gran explosión, tanto Atem como Kaiba tuvieron que hacer esfuerzos para no caer, pero al final, fue el brillante dragón el que triunfo, ya que el ataque se dirigió hacia el máximo dragón.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero como….?-.

Kaiba se rio-Eso fue un buen intento, pero cuando ambos dragones chocaron sus poderes, utilice esta carta mágica, destructor de cartas-.

-¿Por qué usaste esa carta?-.

-Es simple, porque en mi mano tenía una carta de dragón, el dragón elemento y se muy bien que sabes lo que eso significa, mi brillante dragón obtuvo otros 300 puntos de ataque, lo que le dio un total de 4800 puntos, admito que el que hayas usado a mi mejor dragón fue una buena jugada, pero al final mi brillante dragón fue superior ¿tienes algunas últimas palabras?-.

-Si y de hecho, son 5; este duelo no ha terminado-.

Dan y los peleadores veían azorados la batalla, al igual que los del universo digimon, pokemon, dino rey y shaman King, muchos se preguntaban quien de esos dos poderosos duelistas resultaría vencedor, aunque las apuestas estaban con Kaiba.

-Creo que Atem esta derrotado, ese dragón es invencible-dijo Mylene.

-No lo subestimes, Atem se ha visto acorralado cientos de veces y siempre ha salido victorioso, yo se lo que lo lograra nuevamente-dijo Tea esperanzada.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo-dijo Dan-ya que realmente deseo poder enfrentarme a él más adelante, sería genial-.

-Yo también lo deseo-dijo Drago.

-Entonces ¿Qué espera mi faraón? Es su turno, haga su siguiente jugada para poder continuar y llegar a mi victoria-.

Atem entrecerró los ojos, mientras se sumía en sus pensamientos-_"Ese dragón es muy poderoso y sin los dioses egipcios no se si tenga oportunidad, pero….."-_Atem miro su baraja-_"siempre he tenido fe en el corazón de las cartas y debo seguir teniéndola, yo se que mi baraja no me decepcionara"-_cerrando sus ojos, saco su siguiente carta.

-Adelante, saque su carta y prepárate para ser derrotado-.

-Lo siento Kaiba, pero no voy a perder ya que no dejare que más monstruos como Yubel continúen en el torne, tengo prohibido perder este duelo, por el futuro de todos los universos-.

**Continuara….**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 34, espero les haya gustado, finalmente, Kaiba saco su arma secreta, un dragón de gran poder, el cual ha sido capaz de detener a los dioses, pero Atem no piensa darse por vencido y mantiene su fe en su baraja, en el próximo capítulo, el gran desenlace de este duelo._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_claro que puedes, ya que es una continuación de ataque de las maquinas, una nueva oportunidad para que los OC tengan su participación, además, de los hijos de los peleadores, quienes se enfrentaran a una nueva enemiga, Necronomica y su bakugan Unicron, ambos con un oscuro secreto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_de hecho, fue Kaiba quien lo hizo hacerlo, ya que uso la magia de convoca por obligación y por eso pudo obligar a Atem a usar a los otros tres dioses egipcios, por esa razón los saco. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Iron Mario: **_me alegra saber eso, ya que este combate debe ser espectacular, después de todo, es el duelo de dos rivales de hace mucho tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_le atinaste, era nada más y nada menos que el brillante dragón de ojos azules, la carta dragón más poderosa de todas y una de mis favoritas personales. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Terminex: **_muy bien, guardare la información en cuanto pueda, por cierto, un primo mío se metió de metiche y leyó tu primer comentario, ya sabes cual y me estuvo haciendo burla por un rato, que pesado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Suteichi-Kazami: **_ya lo leí y muchas gracias por eso, por cierto, el comentario aparece dos veces, al parecer, lo mandaste dos veces en el mismo día jajajajaja, respecto a Zork, ya veras cuando surja, serás testigo de su primer acto maligno. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_eso es muy fácil de contestar, GX porque nunca me gusto, estuvo terrible, se pasaron y 5D porque nunca he visto esa serie, además, para mí, la primera es la mejor, ahora yo tengo una pregunta ¿Cuándo aparece Piccolo? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_muy bien, pero ¿solo lo quieres a él? Recuerda que es la continuación de ataque de las maquinas y puedes usar a los dos OC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Paulinitte: **_haré todo lo posible para que tu batalla con Ace sea grandiosa y no quedes decepcionada, a partir de ese capítulo comenzaras a salir con tu nuevo vestuario, no te lo pierdas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Anónimo, Suteichi-Kazami y Paulinitte, junto mis cordiales saludos a Nanashi No Gombee, Iron Mario, Moon-9215, Terminex, Toaneo07 y Zeus.**_

_**Nos vemos…el sábado…..**_


	35. La fusion mas poderosa

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, es hora de que este duelo termine, aunque Atem las tiene todas en contra, aun le queda una esperanza, es hora de invocar el poder supremo de los dioses egipcios, es hora de que el duelo termine._

_Y ahora el capítulo 35._

**Cap. 35 La fusión más poderosa.**

Cuando Atem vio la carta que había tomado, se quedo estático, ya que era una carta que no había visto en toda su vida, ni siquiera sabía de su existencia.

-_"¿Fusión divina? ¿Qué es esta carta? No entiendo…"-_Atem sintió una extraña sensación, como si alguien le dijera que era lo que tenía que hacer para poder ganar-ya entiendo-.

-¿Qué estas esperando? Tengo un duelo que ganar y de ninguna manera voy a dejar que sigas alargándolo-.

-Descuida Kaiba, porque terminare no solo con mi jugada sino también con todo el duelo-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Kaiba, debo admitir que este ha sido el duelo más duro que he tenido, realmente haz cambiado mucho, muestras más respeto por tus cartas y por tus oponentes, pero lamento decirte que no puedo perder este torneo, no porque quiera el deseo del premio o porque quiera derrotarte, sino porque no puedo salir del torneo mientras haya sujetos como Yubel, Barodius y Hao en él, no perderé porque si lo hago, entonces sería el fin de todos los universos-.

-¿Y que piensas hacer? Ninguno de tus magos es rival para mi brillante dragón de ojos azules-.

-Tal vez mis magos no lo sean, pero no eres el único que tiene un arma secreta en su arsenal-.

-¿De que estas hablando?-.

Los amigos de Atem también estaban confundidos, ya que ellos tampoco entendían de qué hablaba Atem, ni siquiera Yugi.

-Algo me dice que estamos por averiguarlo-dijo Drago.

_-"¿Qué planeas, Atem? Ninguno de tus magos o cualquier otros espíritu es rival para ese dragón ¿en que demonios estas pensando?"-_pensaba Yubel con mucha seriedad.

-¡Ahora activare la carta que finalizara el duelo!-Atem alzo la carta sobre su cabeza y esta comenzó a brillar.

-¿Qué rayos es eso?-exclamo Kaiba.

-¡Activare fusión divina!-la carta mostraba la imagen de una pirámide, en cuyo centro se unían los poderes del fuego, viento, tierra, agua, luz y oscuridad-¡Todo lo que necesito hacer es entregar la mitad de mis puntos de vida y remover a mis magos del juego!-los cuatro magos se retiraron-¡Esto me permite convocar de nuevo a Ra, Slifer, Isis y Obelisk!-.

-¿Qué haz dicho?-.

El cristal que mantenía atrapados a los dioses egipcios se rompió y los cuatro dioses volvieron a la vida listos para la batalla.

-¡Pero esto es solo para empezar, ya que como dice el nombre de la carta, fusión de vida me permite combinarlos en el espíritu más poderoso de todos!-.

-¿Qué?-.

Todos se quedaron mudos, incluso Yubel se mostro sorprendida, ya que la fusión de los cuatro dioses solo podía ser una cosa.

Los dioses se convirtieron en rayos de luz, los cuales se elevaron en el cielo, seguidos por otros dos rayos, uno negro y otro blanco, en el aire se mezclaron y produjeron un gran resplandor.

-¡La combinación de los 6 elementos, fuego, viento, tierra, agua, luz y oscuridad, crean a la creadora de toda la luz, reina de los espíritus, Halakthy!-.

Halakthy apareció en el cielo y descendió hasta quedar detrás de Atem, sus puntos de ataque y defensa eran infinitos, muchos estaban impactados con lo que veían sus ojos, incluso el anciano místico.

-Pudo convocar a la reina para un duelo…..no puedo creerlo-dijo con los lentes casi en el suelo.

-Esto es fenomenal-dijo Pixie sonriendo emocionada.

Kaiba estaba impactado, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, Atem, su más grande rival, había resucitado a los dioses….no, más que eso, los fusiono para que Halakthy luchara en el duelo.

-Creo que este es el fin-dijo resignado y sonriendo-¿Qué esperas? ¡Haz lo que tengas que hacer!-.

Atem entrecerró los ojos-Kaiba, este duelo…-.

-Lo se, solo hazlo de una buena vez-.

Atem asintió y miro a Halakthy, quien también asintió, ya que ella esperaba la orden del faraón.

-Bien ¡Halakthy, usa tu gran poder, ataca con Djeser!-.

Halakthy uso el poder que había usado para derrotar a Zork, Djeser, el ataque golpeo al brillante dragón, quien desapareció en medio de ese resplandor y los puntos de vida de Kaiba llegaban a 0.

-Se acabo-dijo Kaiba sonriendo, ya que fue el duelo que tanto había deseado, Halakthy desapareció y Atem se acerco a Kaiba, ambos se sostuvieron la mirada por un largo rato-no digas nada-.

-No iba a hacerlo-.

-Buena suerte en el resto del torneo-dijo Kaiba retirándose, mientras era seguido por la mirada de Atem.

Después de unos instantes de permanecer en silencio, público, participantes, espíritus, elfos, etc. Todos gritaron llenos de emoción y aplaudieron con muchas ganas.

-¡Genial!-.

-¡Que se repita!-.

-¡Bravo, bravísimo, eso si es espectáculo, BRAVO!-.

Cuando el anciano místico se recupero se su asombro, se aclaro la garganta y anuncio-¡Los puntos de vida de Kaiba llegaron a 0, Atem del universo Yugioh es el gran ganador!-.

Los aplausos y los gritos aumentaron, mientras Halakthy regresaba de la baraja de Atem para sentarse en su trono, aunque primero le dedico a Atem una mirada de agradecimiento por haberla sacado de ese cristal, Atem solo sonrió también.

Conforme Halakthy avanzaba, los espíritus, minimoys, elfos y algunos miembros del público se inclinaron respetuosamente ante la reina de todos los universos.

-¡Eso fue espectacular alteza!-grito Salomo emocionado.

-No fue nada realmente-dijo Halakthy con verdadera modestia y la reina se sentó en su trono.

Pero mientras muchos gritaban emocionados y aplaudían, la alianza del mal no se sentía con esos deseos, Barodius y Hao apretaban los dientes, mientras gotas de sudor corrían por sus mejillas, Dharak también estaba impactado.

-No puedo creer lo que acabo de ver ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso?-cuestiono Dharak.

-No cabe duda, el faraón realmente es muy poderoso-dijo Yubel muy preocupada.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?-pregunto Bakura.

-Seguiremos con el plan, actuaremos en la quinta ronda, después de todo, esta ronda esta por terminar, así que solo debemos ser pacientes-.

-Tienes razón-dijo Kazarina-ya que al parecer solo quedan dos combates más de esta ronda-.

Antes de que lo anunciaran, los minimoys comenzaron a reparar la plataforma, que quedo casi destruida por la gran batalla que acababa de tener lugar en ese momento, después de unos minutos, terminaron.

-¡Bien, ahora anunciaremos el siguiente combate, el cual será entre Yugi del universo Yugioh vs Fabia del universo Bakugan!-.

-¡Abandono!-declaro Yugi, pues se dio cuenta de que no estaba al nivel del faraón y que no llegaría muy lejos.

-¡Por abandono, Fabia del universo Bakugan es la ganadora!-.

-¿Qué opinas Aranaut?-.

-Que a partir de la siguiente ronda todo será más difícil que hasta ahora princesa-.

-Yo creo lo mismo-.

-Supongo que ahora será más difícil todo este torneo-dijo Shun-especialmente con tan poderoso adversario-.

-¡Lo se! ¿No es genial?-pregunto Dan sumamente emocionado.

-Genial no es la palabra que yo usaría-dijo Drago, pues hasta él se quedo impresionado por lo que habían visto.

-¡Ahora la reina Halakthy tiene un anuncio de último minuto, por favor escuchen!-.

La reina se levanto de su trono y se acerco al público-¡Debido a que en la cuarta ronda no habrá un oponente para quien gane el combate de esta ronda, es decir, la batalla entre Han y Anabel, ambos pasaran a la cuarta ronda, ya que de no hacer eso, ambos no podrán enfrentarse a alguien en la cuarta ronda, espero lo entiendan!-(Nota: dramático giro ¿verdad? Apuesto que no se lo esperaban).

Han y Anabel se vieron, ambos querían enfrentarse, pero viéndolo bien, quien ganara ese combate no iba poder pelear en la cuarta ronda, así que su combate se estaba postergando por unos instantes, al menos, hasta que vuelvan a ser dos participantes en cada combate de las rondas siguientes.

-Supongo que eso esta bien-dijo Anabel.

-Yo creo que si-dijo Han, aunque estaba algo confundido.

-¡Bien, entonces ambos pasaran a la siguiente ronda, para que de esa forma puedan enfrentarse y así sucederá si esto vuelve a pasar en los avances del torneo!-.

Nadie objeto, ya que lo que todos querían ver era grandes combates, era cierto que a veces les molestaba no verlos, pero ya todos estaban satisfechos con el combate entre Atem y Kaiba, así que por hoy era suficiente.

-¡Bien, con esto damos por terminado la tercera ronda, así que estos son los resultados!-.

**Bakugan:**

Ganaron: Natsuko, Ace, Shun, Barodius, Selenia, Aki, Ren, Niah, Dan, Fabia.

Perdieron: Darrow, Ayame, Shinn, Hydron, Merling, Mylene, Spectra, Chan Lee, Ikki.

Victorias: 10.

Derrotas: 9.

**Digimon:**

Ganaron: Koji, Han.

Perdieron: Nadie.

Victorias: 2.

Derrotas: 0.

**Dino Rey:**

Ganaron: Nadie.

Perdieron: Isis.

Victorias: 0.

Derrotas: 1.

**Pokemon:**

Ganaron: Anabel.

Perdieron: Ryo.

Victorias: 1.

Derrotas: 1.

**Shaman King:**

Ganaron: Hao, Yoh.

Perdieron: Kanna, Nichrome.

Victorias: 2.

Derrotas: 2.

**Yugioh:**

Ganaron: Yubel, Pegasus, Mai, Joey, Atem.

Perdieron: Noah, Vivian, Serenity, Kaiba.

Victorias: 5.

Derrotas: 4.

-Eso es todo-dijo el anciano místico.

-Muy bien ¡Como ya es tarde, pueden irse a dormir, que tengan una buena noche y prepárense para mañana, cuando comenzara la cuarta ronda en una nueva plataforma, buena suerte a todos los que pasaron a la siguiente ronda y buena suerte, oh, lo olvidaba, el universo Dino Rey ha salido por completo del torneo, lo lamento, pero ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer!-.

Al escuchar eso, el Dr. Z rompió en llanto, ya que ya no podría cumplir su sueño de convertirse en rey de los dinosaurios y eso lo devastaba.

-Muy bien, ahora si es todo, que pasen buenas noches amigos míos-declaro la reina, para que luego todos los participantes se retiren del lugar.

Atem miro a Kaiba retirarse con su hermano, debía admitirlo, su rival había cambiado mucho, normalmente, después de una derrota, venía con un comentario frío y ególatra.

Cuando todos se retiraron, Yubel y su alianza se reunieron para poder hablar, Barodius estaba sumamente preocupado, al igual que Hao.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?-pregunto Hao-ninguno de nosotros puede contra ese faraón, es muy superior a nosotros-.

-Lo sería si tuviera las cartas de dioses-dijo Kazarina-pero volvieron a ser nuevamente Halakthy-.

-Pero nada nos asegura que no le vuelva a pedir que lo ayude-dijo Barodius inteligentemente.

-Barodius tiene razón, no podemos correr ese riesgo, pero hay algo de lo que estoy completamente segura-dijo Yubel.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Jill.

-Que Atem no usara a los dioses egipcios a menos que se enfrente a alguno de nosotros y aun así, dudo mucho que lo haga a menos de que su oponente sea yo-.

-Aun así no podemos confiarnos y menos teniendo en cuenta que Drago también esta listo para la batalla-dijo Dharak.

-Eso es cierto-dijo Yubel-pero no olviden que nosotros también tenemos nuestra arma secreta-.

-¿Crees que ese niñito nos servirá?-pregunto Kazarina con burla.

-Por supuesto que lo hará, especialmente porque quiere que sus bestias favoritas sean salvadas-.

-Pero no creo que podamos confiar en él-dijo Jill.

-Mejor cállate-dijo Bakura-después de todo, tú no sabes que tan persuasiva puede ser Yubel cuando se lo propone-.

Mientras ellos hablaban, Dan se encontraba en su habitación, se sentía muy confundido por algo, pero no sabía porque.

-¿Qué te sucede Dan?-pregunto Drago.

-Nada, solo….creo que iré a hablar con Keith-.

Dan se dirigió a la habitación de Keith, ya que tenía una gran duda en la cabeza, sobre una chica de cabellos naranjas, cuando llego a su habitación, toco, pero nadie respondió y comenzó a llamarlo por su nombre.

-¡Keith! ¡Keith! ¿Estas ahí?-nadie respondió y Dan supuso que ya se había dormido, así que suspiro y se retiro, pero…

En el interior de la habitación todo parecía en calma, fue cuando la puerta del baño se abrió y Keith se asomo con el cabello mojado, todo parecía indicar que había estado tomando una ducha.

-Parece que ya se fue-.

-Eso parece-dijo Mylene saliendo detrás de él, con su cabello azul mojado-¿en que estábamos?-pregunto con picardía, mientras besaba y arrastraba a Keith al interior del baño.

Dan caminaba por el pasillo de regreso a su cuarto y se topo con Mira, quien estaba tocando la puerta de su habitación.

-¿Me buscabas Mira?-Mira casi se cae del susto.

-¡Dan…no vuelvas a asustarme así!-exclamo un poco sorprendida.

-Lo siento, pero nunca me respondiste-.

-A decir verdad…si, quiero decirte algo, pero preferiría que no hacerlo en el pasillo-.

Dan asintió y ambos entraron a la habitación, Dan le ofreció un vaso de agua, pero Mira le dijo que prefería ir directo al grano, así que se sentaron en la cama.

-¿Qué sucede, Mira?-.

-Yo…..solo….quería agradecerte por lo que hiciste por mí-dijo Mira con la cara toda roja.

-No tienes que agradecerme, lo hice con mucho gusto y….-.

-Dan, no digas que no tengo que hacerlo, arriesgaste tu vida peleando contra ese monstruo, todo por mí, no se como podría pagártelo-.

-No tienes que hacerlo, en verdad-.

-Yo quiero hacerlo-.

-Bueno, entonces dime que tienes en mente-.

Con la cara muy roja, Mira se acerco y beso en la mejilla a Dan, quien se quedo con la cara colorada, el silencio volvió a la habitación, ninguno sabía que decir, mientras Drago y Wilda solo observaban en silencio.

Con mucha delicadeza, Dan tomo el rostro de Mira y deposito un beso en los labios de la vestal, quien poco a poco comenzó a corresponderlo hasta que ambos quedaron abrazados en la cama y dormidos, pero con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros, mientras Drago y Wilda velaban sus sueños.

-Nunca creí que vería esto-dijo Wilda.

-Yo tampoco, pero es bueno que tengan un poco de tranquilidad para estas cosas-.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-.

-Presiento que muy pronto no tendremos tiempo para momentos como estos, siento como si algo terrible estuviera a punto de ocurrir-.

Drago no era el único, ya que en su habitación, Atem miraba por la ventana, mientras en su cama se encontraba Tea dormida, el faraón miraba la luna con mucha atención, al tiempo que sentía que un gran peligro se avecinaba, pero aunque sabía quien estaba detrás de todo, no estaba seguro de lo que iba a pasar.

En su habitación, Yubel se encontraba meditando, mientras sonreía de manera diabólica-Falta poco querido padre, solo espera un poco más y la victoria será toda tuya-.

**Al día siguiente…..**

Tras el desayuno, los participantes que quedaban fueron guiados hacia la siguiente plataforma, la cual estaba flotando en el cielo, con estatuas de Slifer en cada esquina, esa era la plataforma del viento, mientras fuertes ráfagas de aire se sentían por todas direcciones.

-¡Que bien, un lugar donde yo tengo más habilidades!-grito Mai emocionada.

Halakthy apareció con sus invitados y cada uno tomo su asiento, una vez que todos estuvieron listos, el anciano místico se preparo.

-¡Bienvenidos a la plataforma del viento, espero que hayan tenido una buena noche y un buen desayuno, porque ahora comenzaremos con la cuarta ronda, esta vez tendrán otra dificultad, las corrientes de aire son tan poderosas como para levantar 100 toneladas, por eso deben tener mucho cuidado de que no atrapen a una de sus criaturas, ya que la corriente lo atrapa por un lapso de 30 segundos, será una descalificación total, ahora que de comienzo la cuarta ronda!-.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 35, espero les haya gustado, especialmente la sorpresita que puse en el capítulo, pero en fin, la tercera ronda termino y en el próximo capítulo iniciara la cuarta, pero conforme se avance a la quinta ronda, también se acercara el momento en que Yubel pondrá en marcha su plan para revivir a Zork, el gran peligro esta acercándose cada vez más y más._

_Un aviso antes de los comentarios, muchos me dicen que si pueden participar en Venganza del Inframundo, debo aclarar que pueden hacerlo, pero también deben saber que será la continuación de Ataque de las maquinas, así que les daré dos opciones, una, pueden aparecer con el OC que tenían en Ataque de las maquinas o con uno nuevo, la elección es suya._

_Subí el capítulo hoy, ya que mañana es el día de celebrar el año nuevo, así que no estaba seguro de poder subirlo mañana, por eso lo tienen desde hoy, pero el siguiente lo tendrían hasta el lunes, una disculpa por cualquier molestia que esto pueda ocasionar._

**Anónimo: **_por mí esta bien, después de todo, eso significa que mis fics tiene mucho éxito, aun después de haber terminado, que alegría me da eso, muy bien, entonces en Venganza del Inframundo serás de los buenos esta vez, ayudándolos a luchar contra la malvada Necronomica y su bakugan Unicron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_había pensado poner a Yugi con Rebeca ¿Qué te parece? En fin, el universo Dino Rey ha sido eliminado del torneo, pero recuerda que el fic aun continua y que Yubel se acerca cada vez más a completar sus planes, liberar a su maligno padre, lord Zork. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_ya veo, bueno, ya sabes como se llama en español, por cierto, lee el aviso sobre el fic de Venganza del Inframundo para que tú decidas que quieres hacer, pero recuerda que en el fic también estarán los hijos de los peleadores para pelear contra Necronomica. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Paulinitte: **_eso espero y claro que puedes hacerlo, ya que será una forma para compensar a muchos OC que llegaron tarde, la Venganza del Inframundo, padres e hijos luchando junto con sus bakugan contra la malvada Necronomica, señora de la vida y la muerte, una villana muy peligrosa y con un oscuro secreto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Terminex: **_tal vez, pero entonces mi baraja es más fuerte, ya que yo tengo:_

_Dragón alado de Ra._

_Slifer el dragón celestial._

_Obelisk el atormentador._

_Las 5 piezas de Exodia._

_El brillante dragón blanco de ojos azules._

_El dragón mítico._

_El máximo dragón blanco de ojos azules._

_Tres dragones blancos de ojos azules._

_El mago oscuro._

_Convoca al cráneo._

_Dragón oscuro de ojos rojos._

_Dragón negro de ojos rojos._

_Gaia el caballero feroz._

_Esas son mis mejores cartas, te agradecería que hicieras eso con mi primo, por haberse burlado de mí, es broma._

_Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Suteichi-Kazami: **_por lo que va hasta ahora está bien, en fin, Atem ha ganado el duelo y la tercera ronda ha finalizado, la cuarta esta a punto de empezar, pero conforme se acerquen a la quinta ronda, Yubel también se acerca a completar su malévolo plan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Anónimo, Paulinitte y Suteichi-Kazami, junto mis cordiales saludos a Moon-9215, Nanashi No Gombee y Terminex.**_

_**Nos vemos…el lunes….**_


	36. La cuarta ronda

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo y también una nueva ronda, conforme las batallas avancen y se acerquen a la quinta ronda, también lo hace Yubel, quien ya casi esta cada vez más cerca de poder llevar a cabo su maligna ambición, liberar a su padre._

_Y ahora el capítulo 36_

**Cap. 36 La cuarta ronda.**

-¡Ahora comenzaremos con la cuarta ronda, el primer combate será entre Natsuko del universo Bakugan vs Ace del universo Bakugan!-.

Natsuko suspiro y subió a la plataforma, al poco tiempo, Ace apareció, ambos estaban listos para la batalla, aunque sabían que uno no llegaría a la quinta ronda.

-Lamento decir esto, pero yo quiero enfrentarme a Dan y a ese chico llamado Atem, así que no esperes clemencia de mi parte-.

-Creo que no lo haré, ya que yo tampoco te tendré piedad ¡Carta portal abierta! ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Sniper Darkus!-.

Sniper apareció-¡Les daré una muestra de mi poder Darkus!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Nocturno Percival Darkus!-.

-¡Creo que esta será una batalla entre bakugan Darkus!-.

-¡Poder activado: Lanza de oscuridad!-.

La lanza de Percival comenzó a brillar y el bakugan darkus se lanzo contra Sniper, quien esquivo el ataque para luego darle una patada a Percival, quien casi queda atrapado en una corriente de aire, afortunadamente, pudo evitarlo a tiempo.

-Eso estuvo cerca-dijo Ace-ten más cuidado, Percival-.

-Descuida, no volverá a pasar-.

-¡Poder activado: Fugaz negro!-Sniper se elevo en el aire y se convirtió en una estrella, Ace sabía lo que venía a continuación-¡Fugaz!-.

Sniper se lanzo contra Percival a gran velocidad, el bakugan darkus se quedo esperándolo en todo momento, cuando ya estaba lo bastante cerca.

-¡Poder activado: Escudo oscuro!-Percival alzo su lanza y creo un escudo que detuvo el ataque de Sniper, para asombro de Natsuko.

-Lo siento, pero no voy a caer en esa trampa-dijo Ace sonriendo.

-Ya veo, entonces tendremos que ser más rudos-dijo Natsuko sonriendo también-¡Poder activado: Rayo oscuro!-.

Sniper lanzo su rayo contra Percival, quien lo detuvo con su lanza y luego contraataco, ambos bakugan darkus comenzaron un combate feroz y cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Cielos, ambos dan lo mejor de si-dijo Marucho impresionado.

-Cualquiera de los dos podría ganar-dijo Drago.

Percival golpeo a Sniper en el rostro y este le devolvió el golpe, ambos se atacaban con todo lo que tenían, mientras el público gritaba emocionado, aunque había otros que decían cosas como….

-Después de ese combate tan grandioso de la tercera ronda, este es muy aburrido-.

-No digas tonterías, esto es emocionante-.

Percival y Sniper se golpearon al mismo tiempo, mientras las corrientes de aire pasaban peligrosamente muy cerca de ellos, al tiempo que los espectadores gritaban, todos esperaban el resultado final de ese gran combate, aunque nadie sabía realmente quien sería el ganador.

-¡Tú puedes Percival!-.

-¡No te des por vencido Sniper!-.

Percival y Sniper se elevaron en el aire, siendo presas mucho más fáciles para las heladas corrientes que pasaban.

Percival y Sniper lanzaron un rayo oscuro, el cual choco en el cielo y provoco un gran estallido, muchos tuvieron que protegerse los ojos, los que no tuvieron que hacerlo, seguían viendo la gran batalla muy emocionados.

-Son muy poderosos-reconoció Mylene, quien estaba muy pegada a Keith.

-Ambos lo son, pero peleando allá arriba están a merced de las corrientes-dijo Keith-estoy seguro de que alguien va a perder por eso-.

La palabras de Keith eran muy ciertas, ya que antes de que alguno de los peleadores pudiera hacer un movimiento, una poderosa corriente atrapo a los dos bakugan darkus, impidiéndoles moverse y arrastrándolos con mucha fuerza.

-¡Oh no!-.

-¡Sniper!-.

Ahora todo dependía de quien podría salir de esa corriente antes de que los 30 segundos pasaran, ambos bakugan darkus comenzaron a usar todas sus fuerzas intentando liberarse, mientras el tiempo corría y se les acababa, finalmente, el primero en salir fue nada menos que Percival y al poco tiempo, Sniper lo siguió, justo cuando les quedaban solo 1 segundo.

-Lo lograron apenas-dijo el anciano impresionado.

-Ahora el combate puede continuar-dijo Halakthy.

De esa forma, Percival y Sniper volvieron a lanzarse el uno contra el otro, ambos se atacaban con todo lo que tenían, pero el final de esta batalla estaba cada vez más cerca.

-Es ahora o nunca ¡Poder activado: Paladín oscuro!-.

Una sombra surgió del cuerpo de Percival y se convirtió en un paladín, el cual se lanzo contra Sniper, el bakugan intento detenerlo, pero el poder fue demasiado y lo estrello contra el suelo, al poco tiempo, volvió a su forma de esfera.

-¡Sniper ya no puede continuar, Ace del universo Bakugan es el ganador!-.

Ace suspiro cansado, lo había logrado, había ganado el combate y aunque Natsuko se quedo un poco triste, también sonrió, ya que había conseguido llegar hasta la cuarta ronda y eso ya era un gran logro.

-Lo siento Natsuko, te defraude-dijo Sniper.

-Claro que no, hiciste lo que pudiste amigo, estoy orgullosa de ti-.

-Y yo de ti amiga-.

-¡Bien, ahora continuamos con el siguiente combate, el cual será entre Shun del universo Bakugan vs Yubel del universo Yugioh!-.

Al escuchar eso, muchas miradas se posaron en Shun, quien lo único que hizo fue suspirar, Yubel por su parte sonrió, después de todo, ya había luchado antes contra guerreros de esa dimensión y a todos los había aplastado, estaba segura de que ganaría fácilmente.

Shun se quito su chaqueta y tomo a Hawktor, Fabia se sonrojo al ver a Shun, pero también se preocupo al ver que iba a pelear contra la maligna Yubel, quien había derrotado fácilmente a muchos peleadores.

Yubel sonrió al ver a Shun, pero había algo diferente en ese chico, algo que por alguna razón hacía que le gustara un poco.

-Vaya, puedo darme cuenta de que eres diferente a los otros insectos que derrote-.

-Ya es hora de que alguien te detenga antes de que sigas lastimando a inocentes-.

-Palabras mayores para un pobre tonto que no sabe con quien se mete realmente-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Hawktor Ventus!-.

-¡Sorpresa, sorpresa, Hawktor Ventus llega a la fiesta!-.

-No cabe duda que eres un guerrero brillante-dijo Yubel, mientras Shun fruncía el ceño-usas un bakugan diferente cada vez que combates, eso hace que te vuelvas impredecible, es decir, confundes a tu rival, ya que no puede estar seguro de que bakugan usaras y cual será tu estrategia, muy astuto-.

-No me interesa lo que tú creas, lo único que se es que ahora vas a salir del torneo ¡Poder activado: Colmillo volador giro de combate!-.

Hawktor se lanzo como un tornado contra Yubel, quien esquivo el ataque, para luego lanzarse sobre Hawktor, pero este se quito a una gran velocidad, que dejo confundida a Yubel.

-¿Qué?-.

-No soy tan lento como crees, amiga-dijo Hawktor apareciendo detrás de la malvada princesa y lanzándole una poderosa patada.

-Insecto ¿Cómo te atreves a golpearme?-Yubel lanzo una ráfaga de energía maligna, la cual lanzo a Hawktor hacia el cielo, pero gracias a que era un bakugan ventus, no quedo atrapado en una de las corrientes de aire-veo que eres un bakugan muy molesto-.

-Podría decir lo mismo de ti, pero no eres un bakugan-.

Desde el público, muchos veían el combate, todos querían que Yubel perdiera, pero esa malvada había demostrado estar por encima de muchos de sus oponentes, parecía que el único que podía derrotarla era Atem.

-Esa mujer si que es diabólica-dijo Rex, del universo dino rey-ese chico le haría un favor a todos si la saca del torneo-.

-Pero…ahora que lo pienso, Yubel solo se ha enfrentado a guerreros del universo bakugan y a ha vencido a todos-dijo Seth.

-Supongo que ese tal Shun es diferente, ya que esta logrando mantener una pelea con Yubel-dijo Isis.

Max no decía nada, él solo miraba a Yubel, al tiempo que apretaba el bolsillo de su pantalón, donde tenía la carta que Yubel le había dado, aun no entendía que era lo que Yubel planeaba, pero…..ya no sabía que creer.

-¡Poder Rinzin!-Yubel lanzo su ataque más poderoso contra Hawktor, quien comenzó a hacer piruetas en el aire y esquivaba los ataques.

-¡Vamos Hawktor!-grito Aranaut.

-¡No te des por vencido!-grito Drago.

-¿Crees que logre vencerlo?-pregunto Yugi.

-No lo se, ese bakugan es muy ágil y su peleador es un gran guerrero, pero contra Yubel…es difícil de decir-.

Halakthy también se preguntaba lo mismo, ella sabía que Yubel no era de los oponentes fáciles de vencer, después de todo, había nacido de la propia energía oscura de Zork, su mayor enemigo, aunque debía admitir que Shun era un gran peleador, ya que estaba manteniendo a raya a un adversario que muchos no pudieron vencer, tal vez Shun le podría ganar, pero eso solo sería posible mientras Yubel no usara su última transformación.

-¡Poder activado: Plumas de viento!-.

Hawktor lanzo sus plumas contra Yubel, quien creo un escudo de energía maligna para protegerse y sonrió de manera maligna.

-Eso no estuvo nada mal, pero están siendo muy tontos al no rendirse, ya que aun no estoy usando todo mi poder-.

-¡Ten cuidado Hawktor!-advirtió Shun.

-¡Descuida, no caeré en sus trampas!-.

-¿Lo dices en serio?-Yubel se lanzo a gran velocidad contra Hawktor y le dio un poderoso golpe en el estomago, pero el bakugan ventus se recupero rápidamente y contraataco golpeándola en el rostro, Yubel apretó los dientes y contraataco, ambos iniciaron una batalla aérea, en medio de poderosas corrientes de viento.

-Hawktor esta dando todo de si-dijo Ingram.

-Debe hacerlo, ya que su oponente es sumamente poderoso-dijo Skyrel.

-¡No te dejes vencer amigo, acaba con esa arpía!-grito Elfin.

Yubel estaba comenzando a enfurecerse y esa era una mala señal, algo que Bakura noto y sonrió.

-Otro pobre tonto que esta despertando la furia de Yubel-.

-En este torneo muchos lo han hecho, es como si todos los oponentes fueran capaces de hacer eso-dijo Dartz.

-Todos tienen un alto nivel de poder, pero ninguno ha podido vencerla en su segunda forma-.

-Eso suena a que tiene una transformación más-dijo Barodius con inteligencia.

-No tienes ni idea-.

Yubel y Hawktor se atacaron con tal fuerza que produjeron un gran destello en el cielo, cuando todo termino, ambos descendieron al suelo.

-Eres muy terco y esta batalla esta comenzando a aburrirme-con estas palabras Yubel inicio su transformación, pasando a su segunda forma.

-Vaya, creo que la belleza no lo es todo-dijo Hawktor algo asustado.

-Pagaras por tu insolencia-Yubel se lanzo contra Hawktor a una gran velocidad y lo ataco con mucha ferocidad.

-¡Resiste Hawktor!-grito Shun, al tiempo que tecleaba el código de activación del armamento-¡Armamento instalado!-.

Hawktor recibió su armamento y se curo de todas sus heridas, para asombro de Yubel, pero la maligna princesa solo sonrió más emocionada por la batalla.

-No importa que tipo de arma uses contra mí, el resultado será siempre el mismo-.

-Eso ya lo veremos-.

-¡Poder de armamento activado: Cañones ninja!-.

Hawktor disparo sus cañones contra Yubel, quien creo un escudo para protegerse, pero el ataque fue tan fuerte que la hizo retroceder un poco, pero no la derribo.

-Que buen intento, pero al final fue un fracaso total-Yubel comenzó a disparar varios rayos como dagas contra Hawktor, quien emprendió el vuelo y esquivo el ataque, Yubel también lo hizo al poco tiempo y comenzó a seguir al valiente bakugan ventus, ambos se atacaban con todo lo que tenían en el cielo.

-¡No te dejes vencer Hawktor!-.

-No entiendo-dijo Bakura-¿Cómo es posible que ese humano pueda mantener una batalla contra Yubel en su segunda forma?-.

-Por lo que he oído de Shun Kazami, es un gran peleador, ya que utiliza las artes marciales ninja, es analítico y tranquilo-dijo Barodius.

-Supongo que es quizás el oponente más fuerte con el que se ha enfrentado la princesa-dijo Dartz.

Yubel lanzo un rayo de su boca contra Hawktor, pero el bakugan dio un giro en el aire y lo esquivo para asombro de Yubel.

-Si que es bueno-.

A una gran velocidad se convirtieron en dos destellos, los cuales chocaban en el cielo y solo Halakthy podía seguirlos con la mirada.

-Son muy rápidos ¿verdad alteza?-pregunto Pixie.

-Si, ambos son igual de rápidos, pero si Shun quiere ganar debe derrotar a Yubel antes de que la princesa use todo su poder-.

-Podría ser catastrófico para él si hace eso-.

Yubel y Hawktor chocaron en el aire, luego lanzaron sus ataques y produjeron una gran explosión, muchos tuvieron que cubrirse por eso, pero igual seguían viendo.

-¡Es una batalla espectacular!-.

Yubel creo una esfera de energía maligna y la lanzo contra Hawktor, quien la esquivo y luego le disparo con sus metralletas, Yubel tuvo que protegerse por esos ataques.

-Esto es genial, quizás tu amigo pueda derrotar a Yubel-dijo Joey sonriendo emocionado.

-No debes confiarte mucho-dijo Atem-ya que Yubel sigue siendo muy peligrosa-.

-Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Drago, desde que evoluciono gracias al poder del milenio, se sentía muy extraño, como si de alguna forma estuviera conectado con las esencias más poderosas de todos los universo.

-¡Poder de armamento activado: Ataque nocturno!-.

Hawktor comenzó a descender, mientras el cielo se oscurecía, como si de pronto se hiciera de noche y la luna apareció.

-¿Qué es esto?-exclamo Yubel, al tiempo que buscaba a Hawktor-¿A dónde se fue?-.

-¡Ahora Hawktor! ¡Poder de armamento activado: Impacto de viento!-.

Una poderosa ráfaga de aire salió de la nada y golpeo a Yubel, la maligna princesa tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para evitar caer, pero su esfuerzo dio frutos y se mantuvo en el aire, mientras Hawktor reaparecía.

-De acuerdo, es más dura de lo que creía-.

-No me vencerás tan fácilmente insecto, de ninguna manera perderé contigo, nunca seré derrotada por un ser inferior como tú y tu compañero-.

-Eres muy habladora-.

Fabia solo miraba la batalla con preocupación, aunque sabía que en ese torneo estaba prohibido matar y herir al peleador, no podía evitarlo, ya había perdido a alguien que amaba por culpa de una vil arpía, no podría soportar la idea de perder a alguien más.

Yubel se volvió a lanzar contra Hawktor, golpeándolo en pleno rostro, el bakugan ventus hizo esfuerzos para no caer y luego pateo a Yubel, ambos comenzaron una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, mientras todos observaban atónitos.

-¡No te des por vencido, Hawktor!-grito Drago.

-¡Vamos Shun, dale su merecido a esa malvada!-grito Dan.

Shun analizaba la situación de su compañero, Yubel era sumamente poderosa, así que no podía confiarse ni un poco, pero tampoco podía dejar de lanzar ataques, pues Yubel podría aprovechar eso.

-No tengo más opción que lanzar un ataque cuando tenga oportunidad-decidió después de meditarlo mucho.

Yubel y Hawktor volvieron a chocar en el cielo, lo que produjo un gran estruendo, cuando se alejaron del otro, Yubel preparo su ataque.

-¡Látigo del mal!-Yubel lanzo su ataque contra Hawktor, atrapándolo en inmovilizándolo-¡Te atrape!-.

-¡Ahora! ¡Poder de armamento activado: Gran tornado!-.

-¡Más bien diría que yo te atrape!-dijo Hawktor y el bakugan comenzó a girar a gran velocidad, mientras arrastraba a Yubel, la princesa intento resistir, pero la corriente de aire era demasiado poderosa y finalmente la atrapo.

-¡Así se hace!-grito Dan emocionado.

Finalmente, Hawktor soltó a Yubel y la princesa se estrello contra la plataforma, después de un rato, Hawktor descendió.

-¿Qué te pareció eso?-.

Yubel se quedo en el suelo por unos segundos y de pronto se levanto lentamente, al tiempo que comenzaba a reírse de manera maligna y sádica, esa no podía ser una buena señal y tanto Shun como Hawktor debían estar alerta.

-Veo que son muy persistentes, no saben cuando rendirse y esta batalla esta comenzando a aburrirme-.

-Ten cuidado Hawktor-advirtió Shun.

-Lo mismo digo-.

Yubel sonreía de manera misteriosa, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y poco a poco volteo para poder ver a sus dos rivales.

-No debí perder el tiempo con transformaciones intermedias, acabare con ambos en mi forma original-.

Al escuchar eso, muchos palidecieron, incluyendo a Bakura y Dartz, al tiempo que llamaban la atención de Barodius y Hao.

-Nunca he visto a la princesa en su forma original-dijo Dartz.

-Yo si, ella la usó para conquistar una dimensión, el problema era que no podía controlarse y la destruyo por completo-explico Bakura, para asombro de sus compañeros.

-Será un gran espectáculo, el dolor que sentirán será peor que estar en el infierno, haré que lamenten haberme desafiado, ambos sufrirán mucho-.

Shun y Hawktor solo podían prepararse para lo que viniera, finalmente Yubel les mostraría su verdadero poder y debían estar listos, de lo contrario…..

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 36, espero les haya gustado, la cuarta ronda ha iniciado finalmente, los dos primeros combates han comenzado, pero ahora Yubel esta a punto de mostrar su verdadero rostro y sus verdaderos poderes, tanto Shun como Hawktor deberán tener mucho cuidado con lo que están a punto de enfrentarse, a la verdadera Yubel._

**Suteichi-Kazami: **_dile a tu prima que claro que puede hacerlo, todos son bienvenidos al fic, pero los OC dejaran de ser aceptados cuando inicie la batalla contra Zork en este fic, para que lo tengan en cuenta, en fin, la batalla contra Zork se acerca cada vez más, el momento que Yubel pondrá en marcha su plan para liberarlo se aproxima, todos los participantes deberán tener mucho cuidado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Creepie Phantom: **_ok, pero aclárame algo, tu personaje se llama Daraika o Azula, ya que tienes los dos nombres en los datos y por eso necesito estar seguro de cuales son los datos correctos, sino es mucha molestia que me lo aclares, por favor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Terminex: **_claro que puede aparecer y no quise darte esa depresión, solo te quería decir cuales eran mis mejores cartas y tesoros, digo, además de mi sable samurái, esas cartas son mi posesión material más valiosa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_descuida, además, casi no las uso nunca en duelo, bueno, generalmente solo uso las 5 piezas de Exodia o a los tres dragones blancos, con sus respectivas evoluciones, también, reconozco, que en ocasiones uso a los dioses egipcios, pero te diré que hubo una ocasión en que gane un duelo con la carta "Doncella del perdón", la cual solo tiene 800 puntos de ataque. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_no es difícil de comprender, Venganza del Inframundo continuara en donde quedo Ataque de las maquinas, con los hijos de los peleadores, además de ellos, juntos deberán hacerle frente a una nueva enemiga, la maligna Necronomica y su bakugan Unicron, quienes han sido capaces de romper ese muro que nos separa de la vida y la muerte, los peleadores deberán evitar que Necronomica, quien usa las almas de todos los enemigos que derrotaron, se apodere de la herencia de los Prime para poder gobernar sobre los dos mundos, el de los vivos y de los muertos ¿me entiendes? Ahora tú explícame como y cuando aparecerá Piccolo, sino es mucha molestia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Iron Mario: **_por mí no hay ningún problema, solo debes decirme que papel quieres tener en ese fic, si de héroe o de villano, aunque la villana principal será Necronomica, por cierto, en el próximo capítulo verás el verdadero rostro de Yubel y todos se llevaran una gran sorpresa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_me alegra saber que te gusto el capítulo y todo el fic hasta donde va, puedes hacerlo, pero esa es tu decisión y solo tuya, puede que uses uno como villano y otro como héroe, todo depende de que escojas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Suteichi-Kazami y Creepie Phantom, junto mis cordiales saludos a Terminex, Moon-9215, Toaneo07, Iron Mario y Nanashi No Gombee.**_

_**Nos vemos….el miércoles…..**_

**FELIZ AÑO 2012, QUE TODO LO QUE DESEAN SE HAGA REALIDAD Y QUE LOGRE CUMPLIR TODAS SUS METAS Y SUS SUEÑOS, QUE TENGAN UN GRAN AÑO….**

**PD**

**Y ojala que los mayas se hayan equivocado con su predicción…..**


	37. El rostro del mal

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo el combate entre Shun y Yubel continua, pero la malvada princesa esta por mostrar su verdadero rostro y sus verdaderos poderes, algo que incrementara el poder maligno y la acercara cada vez más a su máxima meta, liberar a su padre._

_Y ahora el capítulo 37._

**Cap. 37 El rostro del mal.**

Shun y Hawktor solo se quedaron esperando, mientras Yubel sonreía de manera maligna y emocionada, cuando de pronto se empezó a reír con mucha emoción.

-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto Hawktor.

-Lo siento, es que no puedo evitarlo, nunca me imagine que tendría que mostrar mis verdaderos poderes contra un oponente que no fuera Atem, eso lo encuentro muy divertido-.

Atem observaba la batalla, junto con sus amigos, Dan y Drago también observaban atentamente, pero Dan se preguntaba una cosa.

-¿Tú crees que su poder aumente mucho?-le pregunto a Drago.

-No lo se, con esa transformación lo aumento demasiado, pero si puede aumentarlo aun más eso significa que Hawktor puede estar en graves problemas-.

Las palabras de Drago llegaron a los oídos de Fabia, quien sintió un terrible vacío en su interior, al tiempo que suplicaba que Shun saliera ileso, esos ruegos llegaron a los pensamientos de Halakthy, quien volteo a ver a Fabia y luego devolvió la mirada hacia la batalla.

-¿Ya están listos? Porque ahora mismo les demostrare mi verdadero poder, mi última transformación, mi verdadera figura, contemplen el rostro del mal-.

Yubel comenzó a reunir energía oscura, la cual comenzó a rodear su cuerpo, al tiempo que comenzaba a romperse como si fuera un cascarón.

-¿Qué esta pasando?-exclamo Hawktor.

-¡Hawktor!-grito Shun, al tiempo que se protegía del huracán oscuro que comenzó a formarse.

Yubel sentía como poco a poco se acercaba al final, así que se lamio los labios, mientras sonreía de manera maligna, esto iba a ser muy divertido, los miembros de la alianza del mal solo podía ver estáticos, finalmente, Yubel lanzo un grito y su cuerpo o el cascarón en que se había convertido, termino de romperse en una explosión que levanto una gran cortina de humo.

-¡Esa miserable termino su transformación!-grito Keith, mientras protegía a Mylene.

El humo poco a poco comenzó a dispersarse, mientras el público y muchos participantes esperaban a que Yubel apareciera.

-Tengo la seguridad de que ahora aparecerá un monstruo mucho más grande y poderoso-dijo Joey preocupado.

-O quizás algo peor-dijo Yugi.

-Puedo verla-dijo Kaiba seriamente.

Y poco a poco, Yubel fue apareciendo, conforme surgía, todos se quedaron impresionados, algunos hasta abrieron la boca al ver a la verdadera Yubel.

Su forma ahora era más humana, su piel se volvió blanca, llevaba puesto un leotardo color negro, con botas del mismo color, con un chaleco de cuero azul oscuro, guantes del mismo color azul, dos alas de demonio de mediano tamaño, su cabello ahora era lacio y corto, lo más impresionante, era que aunque era lacio, el color de su cabello era exactamente igual al de Atem y Yugi, es decir, de los colores rojo, amarillo, negro y con los mismos mechones amarillos en la frente, sus ojos ahora eran azul marino y tenía los labios pintados de negro.

-¿Esa es la verdadera Yubel?-pregunto Dan confundido-pero…si disminuyo su tamaño y se ve inofensiva-.

-Eso quiere decir que nunca debes dejarte llevar por las apariencias-dijo Drago-desde aquí puedo sentir su terrible poder-.

-Es muy grande, no imagine que aumentara tanto-dijo Atem en iguales condiciones.

Shun no se mostro tan impresionado, ya que él se esperaba eso, después de todo, el poder no siempre significa que el enemigo será alguien de apariencia física imponente, a veces, los más insignificantes o indefensos, pueden darnos una gran sorpresa.

-¿Esa es su verdadera forma? No entiendo…..-dijo Jill.

-Entonces eres un gran perdedor-dijo Hao sonriendo-ya que no puedes ver más allá de las apariencias, aunque Yubel se ve inofensiva, puedo sentir un gran poder maligno-.

-Yo también, es increíble-dijo Dharak.

-¡Ja! Sospecho que este será el fin de Kazami-dijo Barodius.

-Por cierto Barodius ¿Por qué escogiste a este tonto como tu segundo al mando?-pregunto Hao sonriendo divertido-es un tonto que subestima a su oponente-.

-Jill dejo de ser el segundo al mando hace tiempo-replico Kazarina molesta.

-Tranquilízate, solo preguntaba-.

Yubel miro a Hawktor y sonriendo quedamente-¿Qué esperas? Atácame con todo lo que tengas-.

-Me esta provocando-.

-No te dejes engañar, debemos dar todo lo que tengamos ¡Poder de armamento activado: Cañones sónicos!-.

Hawktor disparo sus potentes cañones a Yubel, quien se quedo quieta en todo momento, el ataque finalmente la golpeo, pero Yubel apareció ilesa y solo se sacudió su cabello.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? Muy bien, ahora es mi turno-.

A una velocidad impresionante, Yubel se lanzo contra Hawktor pateándolo por la espalda, luego reaparece frente al bakugan y lo vuelve a golpear, Hawktor intenta atacar, pero Yubel lo esquivaba a una gran velocidad, Hawktor trataba de hacerlo, pero Yubel desapareció y reapareció en una esquina de la plataforma.

-Que desgaste de energía-.

-Eres muy lento-dijo Yubel sonriendo divertida-creo que no sirve continuar con esta batalla, así que ahora voy a acabar contigo-Yubel ya comenzó a preparar un rayo en la punta de su dedo, cuando estaba por lanzarla contra Hawktor…

-¡Abandono!-declaro Shun, con una mirada muy decidida, Yubel se detuvo y miro a Shun-no voy a arriesgar a Hawktor, así que abandono-.

Yubel entrecerró los ojos y se detuvo, mientras Hawktor volvía a su forma de esfera, el anciano místico tuvo que suspirar antes de decir…..

-¡Por abandono, Yubel del universo Yugioh es la ganadora!-.

Yubel bajo de la plataforma y se dirigió junto con sus aliados, Bakura y Dartz estaban algo asustados y Bakura fue el primero en recuperarse.

-Prin….princesa… ¿puede controlarse en esa forma?-.

-¿Sorprendido? De ninguna manera la hija de Zork sería una pobre tonta que no puede controlar su máximo poder-.

-Esa nueva apariencia me agrada mucho-dijo Hao sonriendo.

-Debo decirlo, aunque se vea inofensiva, se puede sentir una gran cantidad de poder maligno-dijo Barodius sonriendo.

-Con esto ya pueden darse una idea de que tan poderoso es realmente mi padre-.

-Si, realmente vale la pena servirle fielmente-dijo Dharak convencido.

Shun se acerco con sus amigos, donde Fabia fue la primera en correr hacia él y abrazarlo, después de todo, el ver el terrible poder de Yubel la dejo sumamente angustiada, Dan también lo hizo, aunque él tenía muchas dudas.

-Oye Shun ¿Por qué te rendiste? Pudiste….-.

-No podía Dan-dijo Shun tranquilamente.

Dan iba a responder, cuando Drago intervino-Dan, tú viste el poder que esa malvada obtuvo, si Hawktor hubiera seguido luchando contra ella, el resultado habría sido devastador-.

-Lo único que podía hacer fue renunciar y aunque no me guste decirlo, no creo que Ace pueda ganarle, ya que él será el siguiente en enfrentarla-.

-Haré lo mejor que pueda-dijo Ace.

-¡Ahora continuamos con el siguiente combate, el cual será entre Barodius del universo Bakugan vs Selenia del universo Bakugan!-.

-Otro villano va a pelear-dijo Atem con mucha seriedad.

-Es mi turno-dijo Barodius sonriendo divertido-¿estas listo, Dharak?-.

-Por supuesto, aplastare a ese bakugan con mucha facilidad-.

-Eso espero-dijo Yubel-ya que estamos muy cerca de poder completar nuestro plan, no es conveniente perder a un miembro de la alianza-.

-Eso no pasara-.

Barodius subió a la plataforma, donde ya lo estaba esperando Selenia-Ni creas que dejare que un sujeto tan despiadado como tú continúe en el torneo-.

-Puede hacer lo que quieras, pero al fina sabemos que yo seré el ganador, después de todo, tengo en mis manos al bakugan más poderoso de todos-.

-Eso lo veremos ¡Carta portal lista! ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Shonan Darkus!-.

-¡Estoy listo para la batalla!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Death Dharak Darkus!-.

-¡Esto terminara rápido!-.

-Ten cuidado Shonan, ese bakugan es muy poderoso-.

-Entendido-.

-No tienes idea de cuanta razón tienes con esas palabras-declaro Barodius.

-Deberías rendirte ahora que tienes oportunidad-dijo Dharak.

-Lo siento, pero yo no conozco esa palabra-.

-Entonces prepárate para sufrir-declaro Dharak con maldad.

-¡Poder activado: Fuego negro!-.

Shonan lanzo su poderoso fuego contra Dharak, quien lo recibió directamente, pero salió totalmente ileso, para asombro de Shonan.

-Que poder tan mediocre-.

-No le hice nada-.

-Rayos, pensé que al menos lograría que se aturdiera un poco-dijo Selenia muy preocupada-¡Poder activado: Espejo negro!-.

Shonan intento usar el poder del espejo negro para tomar el lado maligno de Dharak, pero el ataque no servía para asombro de Selenia y de su bakugan.

-¿Por qué no funciona?-exclamo Shonan.

-Tonto, ese ataque no surte efecto en mí porque yo soy pura maldad, soy el bakugan más malvado de todo el universo bakugan-.

-Tengo que hacer algo-dijo Selenia entre dientes y comenzó a teclear el código de activación del armamento.

-Werqon listo-.

-¡Armamento instalado!-.

Shonan recibió su armamento, lo que incremento su poder, con esto tendría una oportunidad de vencer a Dharak o al menos eso pensaba, ya que Dharak no estaba usando todo su poder.

-¡Poder de armamento activado: Protones negros!-.

Shonan disparo su poderoso rayo contra Dharak, el ataque fue certero y produjo una gran explosión, pero justo cuando pensaban que había logrado derrotarlo, los ojos de Dharak brillaron entre el humo que se levanto y Dharak hizo aparición sin ningún daño.

-Ni siquiera el poder del armamento puede vencerme, eso significa que mi poder es mucho más grande de lo que pensé, el poder que Yubel me entrego es extraordinario, me siento invencible-.

Dharak sujeto con fuerza a Shonan por el cuello, el bakugan intento liberarse, pero estaba muy bien sujeto.

-¡Oh no, Shonan!-grito Selenia.

-¡Eso es Dharak, acaba con él, ya que mientras Selenia no diga nada la poderosa reina Halakthy no podrá detenerte!-.

Las palabras de Barodius eran ciertas, ya que Halakthy no podría detenerlo si Selenia no decía algo, la chica era valiente, pero Dharak era sumamente poderoso.

Selenia apretó los puños, no podía hacer nada, los ataques de Shonan no era lo bastante poderosos para vencer a Dharak, solo le quedaba una cosa por hacer.

-¡Abandono!-anuncio gritando muy fuerte.

Barodius dejo de sonreír y miro a Dharak-Suéltalo Dharak, ahora mismo-.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Déjame acabar con este insecto-.

-No seas imprudente, si sigues lastimándolo nos descalificaran a todos-dijo Barodius con severidad.

Esas palabras hicieron reaccionar a Dharak, quien miro a Yubel, la cual también tenía una mirada muy severa y agresiva, finalmente soltó a Shonan.

-Como digas, mi amo-.

-¡Por abandono, Barodius del universo Bakugan es el ganador!-.

Shonan cayó al suelo y Selenia corrió a su lado-¿Te encuentras bien?-.

-Descuida, estoy bien, solo un poco cansado, discúlpame, no pude derrotarlo-dijo Shonan exhausto.

-No te preocupes, lo importante es que te encuentras bien amigo-.

Halakthy también suspiro aliviada, ya que de seguir la lucha, Shonan habría resultado muy lastimado por los terribles poderes de Dharak.

El emperador regreso junto con su alianza, la primera en acercarse fue su esposa, seguida por Yubel, quien tenían una sonrisa llena de maldad, mientras los dos miembros más fuertes de su alianza continuaran en el torneo, entonces su padre estaría libre en muy poco tiempo.

-¡Ahora continuamos con la batalla entre Pegasus del universo Yugioh vs Aki del universo Bakugan!-.

-Es nuestro turno otra vez-dijo Aki sonriendo, pero estaba algo preocupada, pues por lo que había visto en anteriores peleas, Pegasus no era ningún debilucho.

-Saludos bella damita-dijo Pegasus-espero que me de un duelo tan impresionante como el que me han dado hasta ahora-.

-Haré lo que pueda-dijo Aki con cara de que le pasa-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Sky Scarlet Aquos!-.

-¡Estoy lista para la batalla!-.

-Bien, entonces supongo que yo usare el divertido mundo de las caricaturas-.

-Como odio esa carta y a ese tipo-dijo Len entre el público con cara de muy pocos amigos.

-Ten cuidado Scarlet, esa carta es muy engañosa-.

-Lo se, pero me preocupa más que clase de criatura usará-.

-Están a punto de averiguarlo ¡Oh público querido por favor denle la bienvenida a Despojo de caricatura!-el Despojo de caricatura apareció listo para la batalla.

-¿Usara a Despojo como caricatura?-exclamo Yugi.

-Esto es malo, Despojo ya era una bestia casi imposible de vencer, pero ahora que fue transformado en caricatura lo hace casi invencible-.

-¿Casi? ¿Acaso hay una forma de vencerlo?-pregunto Dan confundido.

-Hay una forma de vencer a todos los espíritus de caricatura-dijo Kaiba-pero veamos si esta chica es lo bastante lista para descubrirlo-.

_-"Muy bien, por lo que recuerdo, esa bestia es capaz de absorber los ataques y a su oponente, para luego tener sus poderes a su favor, debo pensar en como derrotarlo sin que absorba a Scarlet, pero ahora que es caricatura creo que no va a ser posible, a menos que…..piensa Aki, piensa ¿Qué tiene en común todos sus duelos? Ha usado el mundo de caricaturas, aguarden, el mundo, ese libro debe ser la fuente de poder de esas criaturas, si quiero tener una oportunidad tengo que destruirlo"-._

Aki comenzó a teclear el código de activación del armamento-Solaris Listo-.

-¡Armamento instalado!-.

El armamento de Scarlet consistía en dos cañones que se colocaron sobre sus alas, lo que incremento su poder, mientras Pegasus solo podía preguntarse que planeaba hacer esa chica.

-¿Qué quieres que haga, Aki?-.

-Confía en mí, necesito que te olvides de Despojo y te concentres en otro objetivo-.

-¿Qué?-Scarlet miro a Aki, en la mirada de la chica se podía ver que tenía un plan, fue cuando Scarlet se dio cuenta de lo que estaba planeando su amiga-entendido, cuando tú digas-.

-¡Poder de armamento activado: Rayo solar!-.

-¡Blanco en la mira y fuego!-.

Scarlet disparo con sus cañones, ambos rayos se dirigieron hacia Despojo o por lo menos eso parecí que hacían.

-¡Despojo absórbelos!-.

Cuando Despojo se preparo para absorberlo, ambos rayos pasaron por su lado, para asombro de Pegasus, los rayos se impactaron contra el mundo de caricatura y gracias al poder que el armamento brindaba, Scarlet pudo destruir el mundo de las caricaturas y con ello venció al Despojo de caricatura.

-Oh, mi valioso mundo de caricatura-dijo Pegasus con mucha tristeza.

-Vaya, descubrió cual era el punto débil de Pegasus-dijo Yugi-o al menos, de sus espíritus de caricatura-.

-¡Se termino, Aki del universo Bakugan es la ganadora!-.

La chica hizo el símbolo de vitoria con sus dedos, mientras sonreía contenta, de seguir así, quizás tendría oportunidad de ganar el torneo, pero no podía confiarse.

-Lo hiciste muy bien amiga-dijo Mira sonriendo.

-Hice solo lo mejor que podía y debo decir que hasta yo estoy sorprendida por haberlo derrotado-.

Kaiba escucho las palabras de Aki, aunque él pensaba que Pegasus ya había durado mucho en el torneo, pero al menos, ya no tendría que soportar ver la abominación que era el dragón blanco de ojos azules de caricatura.

-¡Continuamos con el siguiente combate, el cual seré entre Hao del universo Shaman King vs Koji del universo Digimon!-.

-Ahora Koji se enfrentara a ese sujeto-dijo Takuya entre el público.

-Es quien más ha durado de nuestro universo, pero su oponente no es alguien que deba ser subestimado-dijo Tai.

-Bueno, ya es mi turno otra vez, supongo que estamos llegando muy lejos, de seguir así tal vez no sea necesario tu plan, Yubel-dijo Hao sonriendo.

-No te confíes, no podemos retractarnos ahora, si queremos el éxito total debemos hacer todo lo posible, así que no falles-.

-Descuida-Hao subió a la plataforma, donde Koji ya lo estaba esperando.

-¡Doble Spirit! ¡Digievolucionar a BeoWolfmon!-.

-Bien ¡Ven a mí espíritu de fuego!-el espíritu de fuego apareció con su nueva y aterradora forma, lo que preocupo a BeoWolfmon-¿Qué harás ahora?-.

BeoWolfmon apretó los dientes, al tiempo que endurecía la mirada-¡Cazador diurno!-.

El lobo de plata se lanzo contra el espíritu de fuego, quien rugía con sus seis poderosas y temibles cabezas de dragón.

-No me hagas reír-dijo Hao sonriendo malignamente, fue cuando su dragón lanzo seis llamaradas de fuego contra el lobo, destruyéndolo y para luego golpear a BeoWolfmon, quien lanzo un terrible grito de dolor.

-¡Koji!-grito Kouchi entre el público, mientras muchos observaban atónitos y preocupados por el valiente chico.

**Continuara….**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 37, espero les haya gustado, Yubel ha demostrado su verdadera figura, rostro y poderes malignos, pero para empeorar las cosas, Barodius y Hao al parecer ya pasaron a la siguiente ronda, la ronda donde va a ser realizado el plan de Yubel y el regreso del temible Zork, algo terrible se avecina._

_Un aviso, todos los que quieran participar en Venganza del Inframundo, deben enviar los datos antes de que Zork surja en el fic, lo cual no tarda en suceder, así que deben darse prisa._

**Suteichi-Kazami: **_muy bien, ya tengo anotados los datos del OC, cielos, veo que quieres un gran papel, ya que deseas ser hija de Shun y Fabia, no hay problema, pero no serás la única que use máscara, ya que Necronómica, la villana principal, también usara máscara, pues su verdadera identidad permanecerá en el misterio hasta más adelante, por cierto, dile a tu primo que cuando quiera enviarme los datos, debe hacerlo antes de que Zork surja en el fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Terminex: **_a mí nunca me gustaron las cartas que salieron en GX, la mayoría era una copia barata de los de la serie original, como las bestias sagradas, por dios, se podía ver que eran copias de los dioses egipcios, no sabes cuanta razón tienes, ya que todos pelearan contra una demonio que domina la vida y muerte. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_bueno, aquí tienes la verdadera forma de Yubel ¿es como la imaginaste? Yo te dije que no iba a ser una criatura monstruosa como creíste, espero que te haya gustado su verdadera figura y poderes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_lamentablemente, Shun tuvo que rendirse, ya que su oponente, es decir, la temible Yubel se ha transformado a una forma en la cual es una criatura sumamente poderosa y temible, puedes usar el que tu quieras, si quieres ser héroe adelante, ya que se necesitara mucha ayuda para vencer a una villana que controla los espíritus de los villanos que han caído. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_quien sabe, ya que nadie ha ido a ese momento y regresar para contarlo, todo puede pasar en este mundo, además, nadie sabe que fue lo que los mayas vieron para pensar eso, debió ser algo muy serio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Creepie Phantom: **_muy bien, entonces serás Darakai, bienvenida al fic Venganza del Inframundo, disculpa las molestias, pero en tus datos venía ese nombre y el de Azula. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Iron Mario: **_bueno, Yubel ha mostrado su verdadero rostro ¿Qué tal? Aunque no se ve la gran cosa, su poder maligno es impresionante, tal como lo menciono Halakthy, ella proviene de la fuente maligna del mismo Zork y conforme avance el torneo a la quinta ronda, el gran demonio se acerca. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Suteichi-Kazami, Anónimo y Creepie Phantom, junto mis cordiales saludos a Terminex, Moon-9215, Nanashi No Gombee e Iron Mario.**_

_**Nos vemos…el jueves…..**_


	38. Almuerzo y batallas

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, el torneo continúa con un corto y rápido almuerzo, al tiempo que los participantes que faltan por luchar en la cuarta ronda se preparan para sus respectivos enfrentamientos, Yubel y su alianza saben que están cada vez más cerca de lograr su maligno objetivo._

_Y ahora el capítulo 38._

**Cap. 38 Almuerzo y batallas.**

La explosión de fuego poco a poco desapareció y BeoWolfmon desapareció, pero entonces todos lo vieron colgado de la plataforma, intentando no caer al vacío, rápidamente acudieron a ayudarlo, aunque era obvio quien había ganado.

-¡Salió de la plataforma, Hao del universo Shaman King es el ganador!-.

-Por supuesto que él gana-dijo Yubel sonriendo divertida, pues sus aliados se habían vuelto más poderosos de lo que ella imaginaba.

Los enfermeros y sanadores comenzaron a revisar a Koji, afortunadamente, no tenía ni una herida de gravedad, solo algunas quemaduras leves, pero todo bien.

Halakthy se levanto de su trono y se acerco al público-¡Hemos llegado a la mitad de la cuarta ronda y creo que todos saben lo que eso significa!-.

-¡Hora de comer!-grito Joey entre los participantes.

Así fue, tal como en todas las demás rondas, los elfos y minimoys comenzaron a colocar manteles, mesas, sillas, entre otras cosas, al tiempo que servían la comida.

-Esto se ve delicioso-dijo Joey y se preparo para comer un buen trozo de carne, solo que Dan le gano-¡Oye, eso era mío!-.

-¡Eres muy lento!-.

Todos comenzaron a comer con mucha tranquilidad, incluso la alianza del mal, aunque Yubel no dejaba de planear la siguiente jugada para poder completar sus malignos planes.

-Ya estoy cansándome de esto, quiero acabar con Drago ya-dijo Dharak.

-Relájate amigo-dijo Yubel-ya se que todos ustedes quieren acabar con sus enemigos, pero deben ser pacientes, al menos por ahora-.

-¿Por qué no ponemos en marcha el plan ahora?-pregunto Kazarina.

-Para todo hay un tiempo, si mis cálculos no me fallan, en la siguiente ronda se enfrentaran nuestros mayores enemigos, Atem y Dan Kuso, debemos esperar a que lo hagan y cuando estén cansados podremos atacar-.

-Pero ¿y si no se enfrentan en la quinta ronda?-.

-Entonces solo debemos esperar hasta la sexta ronda-.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-exclamo Kazarina saltando de su asiento.

-No tenemos que esperar que se enfrenten para poder llevar a cabo el plan, solo debemos…-Jill se vio silenciado por una mirada de Barodius.

-Por supuesto que debemos ser pacientes, ya que si quiero que el plan resulte, debo estar segura de que Atem y Dan se enfrentaran en la quinta ronda, de lo contrario, tendremos que esperar hasta la sexta ronda-.

-¿Por qué le preocupan tanto esas basuras?-cuestiono Jill molesta.

Yubel miro a Jill, la mirada era sumamente fría y cruel, Jill comenzó a temblar de miedo-Tú solo obedece, yo me encargare de pensar-.

-Así es Jill, porque no dejas los planes para los miembros más fuertes de la alianza y no te metes en esto-dijo Kazarina con burla, mientras que Jill apretaba los dientes.

-Creo que entiendo el plan-dijo Barodius sonriendo-debilitaremos a nuestros mayores enemigos para poder llevar a cabo el gran plan-.

-Exacto-.

-Pero ¿Qué hay de Halakthy?-pregunto Hao.

-No te preocupes por ella, después de todo, ya tenemos a un chivo expiatorio para poder deshacernos de ella, no encargaremos y luego nada podrá detener a mi padre-.

Atem y los otros comían también muy tranquilos, Dan y Mira sentados juntos, al igual que Keith y Mylene, Shun y Fabia, Atem y Tea, Joey y Mai, Kaiba también estaba con ellos, pero totalmente callado, ya que estaba pensando en lo que ocurría en ese torneo, había algo que no le agradaba, Kaiba había aprendido a desconfiar de la gente por culpa de Gozaburo, pero eso le iba a ser muy útil.

-_"Algo me dice que hay una persona entre los que han perdido que no debe quedarse sin vigilancia, la pregunta es quien, debo pensar y mantener vigilados a todos los participantes que han perdido, excepto a mí, claro"-._

La comida, como siempre, estaba deliciosa, nadie se quejaba, aunque Mylene tenía otra cosa en mente y se lo decía al único que podía escucharla, a Keith, de una forma muy tranquila.

-Sabes-dijo quedamente, pero lo suficientemente alto para que Keith la oyera-ya quiero que termine esta ronda para que tú y yo podamos retirarnos a dormir-.

-No puedo esperar para eso-dijo Keith sonriéndole a su novia.

-Te dije que había algo entre ellos-le dijo Aki a Mira, pues las dos veían como se acercaban con cariño, aunque no se escuchaba lo que decían.

-Eres muy observadora-.

-Por cierto ¿por fin te le declaraste a Dan?-Mira se sonrojo por la pregunta de Aki, pero su amiga adivino la respuesta-lo hiciste, ya son novios-.

-Bueno….eso creo….-dijo Mira con la cara toda roja.

-¡Continuaremos dentro de diez minutos, el siguiente combate será entre Mai del universo Yugioh vs Ren del universo Bakugan!-.

-Parece que seré nuestro turno-dijo Mai sonriéndole a Ren, quien se sonrojo un poco, lo que molesto a Zenet.

-¡Oye, aléjate de él coqueta!-muchos miraron a Zenet con cara confundida y fue cuando la gundaliana se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y trato de componerlo-¿eh? ¿Quién dijo eso? ¿Fuiste tú Lena?-.

Pero Lena no la estaba escuchando, ya que estaba ocupada mirando a Han, quien disfrutaba de su almuerzo al lado de su fiel compañero y amigo, Magnamon, quien estaba esperando tranquilamente su próximo combate.

El público disfrutaba de sus alimentos, al tiempo que esperaban que el torneo continuara.

-¡Ya han pasado los diez minutos, ahora podemos continuar con el siguiente combate, por favor, que suban los dos participantes, Mai del universo Yugioh vs Ren del universo Bakugan!-.

Ambos guerreros subieron, en sus miradas había decisión por seguir en el torneo y lograr llegar hasta el final.

-¿Estas listo?-.

-Por supuesto ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Linehalt Darkus!-.

-¡Aquí voy!-.

-¡Yo invoco a la dama águila, además de usar la carta mágica de hermanas águilas, gracias a esta puedo invocar a las tres hermanas águilas!-.

Las tres hermanas águilas hicieron su aparición y se lanzaron contra Linehalt, quien emprendió el vuelo, pero al poco tiempo, ya tenía a las tres hermanas detrás de ellas.

-¡Son rápidas!-exclamo impresionado.

-¡Poder activado: Ventisca de oscuridad!-Linehalt lanzo su ventisca contra las hermanas, quienes se dividieron en tres direcciones y atacaron al mismo tiempo, el bakugan darkus apenas consiguió librarse de ese problema.

-¡Ren ayúdame!-grito Linehalt cuando recibió una triple patada de parte de las tres hermanas.

-¡Resiste Linehalt!-Ren activo el código de su armamento.

-Boomix Listo-.

-¡Armamento instalado!-.

Linehalt obtuvo su armamento, lo que incremento su poder, pero debido a la velocidad de las hermanas, le resultaba casi imposible fijar el blanco.

-Buen intento, pero mis damas águilas son las mejores en el cielo, no hay nadie que pueda vencerlas-.

-¡No te rindas Linehalt! ¡Poder de armamento activado: Boomix cerrado!-.

Linehalt comenzó a disparar con todo lo que tenían, pero las damas águila eran sumamente ágiles y eludían sus disparos con mucha facilidad, mientras Mai sonreía, fue cuando las hermanas se lanzaron juntas y patearon al mismo tiempo a Linehalt por la espalda.

-¡Rayos, cada vez que parece que las tengo en la mira se mueven a otra dirección, son muy rápidas!-.

-Creo que es obvio que yo ganare-dijo Mai sonriendo tranquila.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro-dijo Ren-porque aun tengo mi arma secreta y creo que es hora de liberarla ¿no crees Linehalt?-.

-¡Cuando tú digas Ren!-.

-¡Poder activado: Energía prohibida!-.

El cuerpo de Linehalt comenzó a brillar al tiempo que liberaba rayos en todas direcciones, afortunadamente, los espectadores estaban protegidos y gracias a este poder, aunque las damas águila eran muy rápidas, no pudieron evitar los ataques que vinieron de todas direcciones y finalmente fueron alcanzadas.

-¡Ya las tengo!-.

-¡Poder de armamento activado: Boomix cerrado!-.

Linehalt disparo nuevamente con su armamento contra las damas águila, el ataque fue certero y las hermanas cayeron al suelo, aunque antes de tocarlo volvieron a sus formas de carta.

-¿Qué?-.

-¡Las damas águilas ya no pueden continuar, Ren del universo Bakugan es el ganador!-

-¿Debemos preocuparnos por esto?-pregunto Barodius.

-No realmente, después de todo, el poder prohibido no es nada contra el poder de mi padre-dijo Yubel con maldad.

-¡Ahora continuamos con el siguiente combate, el cual será entre Yoh del universo Shaman King vs Joey del universo Yugioh!-.

-Bueno, es mi turno y esta vez estoy dispuesto a ganar-dijo Joey sonriendo emocionado y al tiempo que subía a la plataforma.

-Que sea un buen duelo-dijo Yoh sonriendo tranquilamente.

-Lo mismo digo-.

-¡Ven Amidamaru!-.

-¡Yo escojo a Girfold el relámpago!-el espíritu de más alto nivel de Joey hizo su aparición, al tiempo que sacaba su espada.

-Supongo que este será un duelo de espadas-dijo Amidamaru sacando su sable y lanzándose contra Girfold, quien de inmediato, hizo lo mismo, ambos chocaron sus espadas y comenzaron una batalla en la cual ambos espadachines lo daban todo para poder ganar.

-¡Vamos Girfold!-.

-¡No te des por vencido, Amidamaru!-.

Ambos guerreros comenzaron a correr por toda la plataforma, al tiempo que se lanzaban ataques, aquello era una batalla espectacular, en la cual solo uno de ellos saldría victorioso.

-Increíble ¿Cómo puede mantener una lucha con Girfold?-pregunto Serenity.

-Amidamaru es un fantasma y un gran guerrero samurái, es por eso que puede mantener una batalla contra un espíritu como Girfold, pero Joey sabe que tiene ventaja, pues su espíritu es de los más poderosos-dijo Atem.

Amidamaru y Girfold chocaron sus espadas, para luego retroceder y colocarse frente a sus respectivos compañeros.

-Este espíritu es muy poderoso-dijo Amidamaru impresionado.

-Ten cuidado amigo-.

-Muy bien, es hora de mostrar el poder de Girfold ¡Ataca con espada de relámpago!-Girfold lanzo su poderoso ataque contra Amidamaru, quien intento resistir el ataque frenándolo con su sable, por un instante, parecía que lo había logrado, pero poco a poco comenzó a acercarse a la orilla de la plataforma, algo que Joey noto-¡Sigue así Girfold, ya casi lo tenemos!-.

-¡No me rendiré con esto!-declaro Amidamaru, al tiempo que daba un colosal salto y se colocaba detrás de Girfold.

-¡Ay no!-.

Amidamaru lanzo un golpe con su sable en la espalda de Girfold, pero el sable no logro dañarlo gracias a su gran resistencia física, lo siguiente que Amidamaru vio fue un certero golpe de Girfold impactándose en su rostro, para luego levantar a Amidamaru y lanzarlo fuera de la plataforma.

-¡Salió de la plataforma, Joey del universo Yugioh es el ganador!-.

Yoh solo se encogió en hombros, estaba feliz, pues había llegado muy lejos en el torneo, pero había alguien que no estaba tan feliz.

-No seas tan dura-dijo Manta, el mejor amigo de Yoh con miedo-él llego muy lejos-.

-Pero no gano, por eso, cuando regresemos a casa entrenaremos desde el amanecer hasta el anochecer y con el triple de esfuerzo-declaro Anna con tranquilidad y frialdad.

-¿Qué les parece? Llegue más lejos que Kaiba-dijo Joey contento.

-Eso fue porque yo me enfrente a Atem-dijo Kaiba-tuviste suerte de que no haya sido tu primer oponente-Joey puso mala cara, pero debía esperar, ya que el siguiente combate ya iba a ser anunciado.

-¡Ahora continuamos con el combate entre Niah del universo Bakugan vs Dan del universo Bakugan!-.

Niah tembló al escuchar eso, se iba a enfrentar al mejor peleador de todos y aunque lo consideraba un honor, también estaba nerviosa, pero suspiro y subió a la plataforma, donde ya lo esperaba Dan sonriendo.

-¡Buena suerte, Dan!-grito Mira entre el público y Dan sonrió.

-Que sea una gran batalla bakugan-.

-Estoy lista-.

-¡Carta portal lista! ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Millenium Dragonoid Pyrus!-.

-¡Estoy listo para la batalla!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Adelante Epic Infernus Darkus!-.

-¡Esto va a ser divertido!-.

-¡Guau!-exclamo Dan de la nada.

-¿Qué sucede, Dan?-.

-Me acabo de dar cuenta que esta será tu primera batalla bakugan con tu nueva evolución-.

-Es cierto, creo que es hora de ver que puedo hacer en una batalla bakugan con el poder milenario-.

-¡Poder activado: Velocidad año luz!-.

Infernus se movió a gran velocidad y golpeo a Drago, quien cayó al suelo, pero se levanto rápidamente, contraatacando con un poderoso puñetazo.

-Este chico si que es duro-dijo Drago impresionado.

-No tanto como tú amigo ¡Poder activado: Giro de fuego!-.

Drago comenzó a girar volviéndose un feroz taladro de fuego, el ataque golpeo directamente a Infernus, quien retrocedió hasta casi quedar en una de las orillas de la plataforma, pero consiguió mantenerse firme.

-Es muy fuerte-.

-¡No te rindas Infernus!-.

Infernus se lanzo contra Drago y viceversa, ambos chocaron en el centro de la plataforma y comenzaron una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Esto es interesante-dijo Dharak-parece que Infernus esta peleando al mismo nivel que Drago-.

-No seas tonto-dijo Yubel-cualquiera se puede dar cuenta de que Drago es más fuerte, solo que Dan aun no sabe que tanto lo es-.

-¿Qué tan poderoso puede hacerlo ahora que tiene el poder del milenio?-.

-Tan poderoso que incluso pudo haber acabado con la guerra entre Neathia y Gundalia él solo-.

-¡Eso es absurdo!-grito Jill molesto.

-Claro que no, de hecho, ustedes las doce ordenes, pudieron atacarlo juntos y dudo mucho que le hubieran hecho aunque sea un pequeño rasguño-.

-Eso quiere decir que el poder que posee debe ser mucho mayor al del orbe sagrado-dijo Barodius.

-O a de los grandes espíritus-dijo Hao.

-Viene siendo el mismo caso de todos modos-dijo Yubel-ya que todos esos poderes están conectados de alguna forma, así como los grandes espíritus, dioses, entre otras cosas-.

-Disculpe princesa-intervino Dartz-ya hice los cálculos que me pidió y al parecer….-.

-Dímelos cuando termine esta ronda, por ahora veamos la batalla entre esos dos-.

-Como diga-.

-¡Poder activado: Rayo espejo!-.

Infernus lanzo su ataque más poderoso contra Drago, quien lo detuvo solo con sus manos, para asombro de Infernus y de muchos espectadores.

-Cielos, no creí que podría hacer eso-.

-El poder que tienes ahora debe ser extraordinario amigo-dijo Dan contento.

_-"Dan, no puede imaginarte cuanta razón tienes, pero debes aprender a usar este poder adecuadamente, ya que ni siquiera yo se que puede pasar cuando un bakugan se mezcla con el poder del milenio"-_pensaba Atem, mientras Halakthy leía sus pensamientos, ya que quería conocer la opinión del faraón sobre todo esto.

Drago lanzo una poderosa patada justo en el estomago de Infernus, el bakugan darkus tuvo que retroceder, pero no cayó, aun así, la patada parecía haber sido muy efectiva realmente.

-¡Ahora Drago! ¡Poder activado: Dragón milenario!-.

Drago lanzo su ataque más poderoso contra Infernus, una poderosa llama, la cual tomo la forma de un dragón de fuego, el cual abrió sus poderosas mandíbulas y atrapo a Infernus.

-¡Esto si…..me dolió….!-grito Infernus antes de volver a su forma de esfera, para asombro de Niah.

-¿Perdí? Ay no-.

-¡Infernus ya no puede continuar, Dan del universo Bakugan es el ganador!-.

-¡Lo logramos Drago!-grito Dan contento, mientras Drago volvía a su forma de esfera.

-Este poder es increíble, no me imaginaba que fuera tan fuerte-.

-La verdad yo tampoco, pero me alegra que lo tengas-.

Yubel veía las distintas batallas en la tabla, al parecer, se había equivocado en sus cálculos, ya que no podrían poner en marcha su plan en la quinta ronda, más bien sería hasta la sexta ronda, pero primero tenía que esperar los informes de Dartz para estar 100% segura.

Dan y Niah bajaron de la plataforma, donde fueron recibidos muy bien, ya que Niah hizo un gran esfuerzo, solo que Drago era ahora más poderoso que cualquier bakugan que existiera.

-Lo hiciste muy bien-dijo Mira orgullosa.

-Gracias, tal vez pueda ganar esto-.

-¡Ahora continuamos con el siguiente combate, el cual será entre Atem del universo Yugioh vs Fabia del universo Bakugan!-.

-¡Abandono!-declaro Fabia, mientras Atem la miraba confundida-yo se cuando no estoy al nivel de alguien y usted ha probado ser un rival mucho más poderoso que yo, así que no vale la pena que tenga una batalla innecesaria-.

-Yo no la llamaría así-dijo Atem con honestidad.

-¡Por abandono, Atem del universo Yugioh es el ganador, entonces pasamos al combate final de la cuarta ronda, el cual será entre Han del universo Digimon vs Anabel del universo Pokemon!-.

**Continuara….**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 38, espero les haya gustado, la cuarta ronda esta llegando a su fin y parece que Yubel esta decidiendo que actuaran en la sexta ronda, fue un error de mi parte, ya que no hice bien mis cálculos y por eso pido una disculpa por todas las molestias que esto pueda causar, pero Zork surgirá hasta la sexta ronda, nuevamente, me disculpo por cualquier inconveniente._

**Infinita: **_bienvenida, aunque debes recordar que Venganza del Inframundo es la continuación de Ataque de las maquinas y que reaparecerán muchos OC, pero ya tengo los datos que me enviaste, lamento mucho saber eso, ojala te mejores pronto t esta vez en definitiva. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**AkiraKazami97: **_no te preocupes, después de todo eran vacaciones, respecto a la explicación es muy simple:_

_Venganza del Inframundo es la continuación de Ataque de las Maquinas, justo donde termino ese fic, con los hijos de los peleadores ayudándoles a enfrentarse a una nueva enemiga, la maligna Necronomica y su Bakugan Unicron, ambos villanos que han vencido la barrera que separa a la vida y a la muerte, deberán evitar que se apoderen tanto del mundo de los vivos como de los muertos usando el poder de la Matrix, y de dos cristales únicos._

_Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_ya se había demostrado antes que las cartas de caricatura pueden ser derrotadas, me alegra que te gustara la forma final de Yubel. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Raf-Lily: **_muy bien, serás la hija de en medio de Shun y Fabia, ya que Suteichi-Kazami será la hermana mayor y Serena la menor, espero no te sea un problema, ya tengo anotado los datos y bienvenida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_muy bien, espero te la hayas pasado bien, ya tengo los datos y si conozco la serie, pero nunca me llamo la atención a pesar de que me encantan los samurái. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Suteichi-Kazami: **_dile a tu primo que es su decisión, pero que cualquiera es bienvenido y yo respeto cada una de sus elecciones, pero es una lastima que ya no quiera, por cierto, Raf-Lily también quiere participar como otra hija de Shun y Fabia, así que ya tienes otra hermana, felicidades. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Terminex: **_las cartas de héroes nunca me gustaron mucho que digamos, excepto por Neos, aunque me pareció que se parecía un poco a Buster Blader, pero debió ser cosas mías. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_Yubel debe continuar en el torneo, al menos hasta que liberen a su padre, el temible lord Zork, lo cual sucederá sin falta en la sexta ronda, ya explique el porque. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_¿Cuál pregunta? Porque no vi nada anotado como pregunta y de ser así, tal vez no la note y me disculpo por eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Paulinitte: **_debo entender que esos son los datos de tu OC para venganza del inframundo ¿correcto? Y no te preocupes, ya estamos regresando a los deberes y eso debe ser la prioridad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Infinita, AkiraKazami97, Raf-Lily, Suteichi-Kazami, Anónimo y Paulinitte, junto mis cordiales saludos a Moon-9215, Zeus, Termines y Nanashi No Gombee.**_

_**Nos vemos…..el sábado…**_


	39. Cambio de planes

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, es hora del último combate de la cuarta ronda, así como el cambio de planes de la maligna alianza de mal, ya que Yubel descubrirá que tiene una mejor oportunidad que aprovechar para liberar a su padre._

_Y ahora el capítulo 39._

**Cap. 39 Cambio de planes.**

Han y Anabel subieron a la plataforma, finalmente se enfrentarían, después de haber esperado tanto tiempo, sus respectivos compañeros también estaban ansiosos por empezar la batalla.

-¡Invoco a Raiku!-.

-¡Ve Magnamon!-.

Magnamon y Raiku subieron a la plataforma, luego comenzaron a atacarse con todo lo que tenían, un digimon vs un pokemon para ver quien era el más fuerte.

-¿Quién crees que gane?-pregunto Yugi.

-Es difícil de decir-dijo Atem.

Magnamon comenzó a disparar sus rayos dorados, al tiempo que Raiku contraatacaba con sus relámpagos, ambas criaturas eran increíblemente rápidas y poderosas, ninguna cedía terreno.

-¡Vamos Magnamon!-.

-¡No te des por vencido Raiku!-.

-¡Rayo dorado!-Magnamon disparo su poderoso rayo contra Raiku, pero el pokemon lo esquivo y se coloco justo detrás de Magnamon-¿Qué?-.

-¡Ahora Raiku Attack Trueno!-.

Raiku lanzo su poderoso trueno contra Magnamon, quien la recibió justo en su espalda y el digimon cayó al suelo pesadamente.

-¡Magnamon! ¿Te encuentras bien?-.

-Descuida, estoy bien, pero creo que es hora de pasar al siguiente nivel ¿no lo crees, Han?-.

-Por supuesto ¡Iniciando el modo X!-de esa forma, el cuerpo de Magnamon comenzó a brillar hasta que su cuerpo pasó a la etapa X, en la cual sus poderes se duplicaron.

-¿Qué es esto?-exclamo Anabel.

-Es el verdadero poder de Magnamon ¡Demuéstraselo amigo!-.

-¡Con placer!-con una velocidad impresionante, Magnamon desapareció y reapareció justo sobre Raiku, dándole una colosal patada.

Raiku trato de contraatacar, pero esta vez, el digimon era más rápido y poderoso, tanto, que el pokemon no podía encontrarlo a tiempo y recibía los ataques directos de parte de Magnamon.

-¡Es hora de terminar con esto!-declaro Magnamon, al tiempo que reunía energía-¡Triangulo de oro!-.

De esa forma creo un triangulo dorado que golpeo directamente a Raiku, el pokemon sintió como sus fuerzas lo abandonaban y finalmente cayó al suelo derrotado.

-¡Oh no, Raiku!-.

-¡Raiku ya no puede continuar, Han del universo Digimon es el ganador!-.

-¡Lo logramos!-grito Han contento.

-Si, fue una gran victoria, lo reconozco-dijo Magnamon.

-¡Si y se la dedico a la peleadora Lena, del universo Bakugan!-declaro Han, mientras Lena se sonrojaba por eso.

Halakthy se levanto de su trono y se acerco al público, el cual esperaba los resultados-¡Ya hemos concluido con la cuarta ronda, ahora daremos los resultados, anciano místico, si fuera tan amable!-.

-¡En seguida alteza, estos son los resultados!-.

**Bakugan…..**

Ganaron: Ace, Barodius, Aki, Ren, Dan.

Perdieron: Natsuko, Shun, Selenia, Niah, Fabia.

Victorias: 5.

Derrotas: 5.

**Digimon….**

Ganaron: Han.

Perdieron: Koji.

Victorias: 1.

Derrotas: 1.

**Dino Rey…..**

Descalificado.

**Pokemon….**

Ganaron: Nadie.

Perdieron: Anabel.

Victorias: 0.

Derrotas: 1.

**Shaman King…..**

Ganaron: Hao.

Perdieron: Yoh.

Victorias: 1.

Derrotas: 1.

**Yugioh…**

Ganaron: Yubel, Joey, Atem.

Perdieron: Pegasus, Mai.

Victorias: 3.

Derrotas: 2.

-¡Esos son los resultados de la cuarta ronda!-declaro el anciano místico.

-¡Muy bien, como ahora pueden ver el universo Pokemon ya ha salido del torneo, su último participante fue derrotado, pero pido que les demos un aplauso por haber llegado tan lejos!-se escucho un aplauso que retumbo por todo el estadio-¡Ahora quedan solo 10 participantes, 5 de bakugan, 1 de digimon, 1 de shaman King y 3 de Yugioh, no estamos acercando al final, pero aun falta mucho, la siguiente ronda se llevara a cabo mañana, me imagino que ya saben contra quien lucharan, pero al ya ser tan pocos les mostraremos para que se preparen!-.

Así la tabla apareció y estos eran los combates programados para la quinta ronda, cuando los vio, Yubel se dio cuenta de que no podrían poner su plan en marcha en la quinta ronda:

Ace vs Yubel.

Barodius vs Aki.

Hao vs Ren.

Joey vs Dan.

Atem vs Han.

-Al parecer me toca nuevamente con un guerrero de su universo-dijo Yubel con frialdad, mientras Ace la miraba de lejos.

-Ella es nuestro siguiente oponente, Ace-dijo Percival.

-Lo se, tendremos que ser muy cuidadosos-dijo Ace, aunque estaba muy preocupado, ya que Yubel aun no mostraba todas sus habilidades.

Atem miro que le tocaba con el último participante del universo Digimon, mientras que Hao pelearía con Ren y el poder prohibido, eso sería interesante, además de que Barodius se enfrentaría a otro de su universo, pero el combate que más le llamaba la atención era el de Joey y Dan.

-Vaya Drago, nos toca contra nuestro amigo Joey-dijo Dan sonriendo.

-No esperen que se las deje fácil-dijo Joey.

-Lo mismo te decimos a ti-declaro Dan sonriendo.

-Solo espero que Ace y Percival se encuentren bien, ya que su siguiente oponente es nada menos que Yubel-dijo Drago preocupado.

-¡Bien, con esto hemos terminado la cuarta ronda, pueden retirarse a cenar, los veo mañana a las 9 am, para poder continuar con la quinta ronda, nos estamos acercando al gran final!-Halakthy se retiro con esas últimas palabras, siendo seguida por muchos de sus leales seguidores, pero en su interior presentía que algo malo estaba por ocurrir, solo esperaba estar equivocada, ya que incluso el dios más sabio de todos podía equivocarse.

-¿Qué opina alteza?-pregunto el anciano místico llamando la atención de la reina.

-¿De que?-.

-De los participantes que quedan ¿Qué opina de ellos?-.

-Todos son grandes guerreros, pero mientras Yubel, Barodius y Hao continúen en el torneo, todos estamos en gran peligro-.

-¿Todos? ¿Hasta usted?-.

-Cuando se trata de las fuerzas malignas, todos estamos en grave peligro, sin importar de quien se trate-.

Y así todos se retiraron, aunque muchos tenían hambre, pues el torneo había terminado a las 10 pm, mucho después del almuerzo que habían tenido.

-¿Qué opinan si vamos a cenar todos juntos?-pregunto Mira sonriendo y todos estuvieron de acuerdo, bueno, todos menos dos personas.

-Lo siento Mira, pero yo me quiero ir a dar una ducha, necesito pensar algunas cosas-dijo Keith sonriendo.

-Y yo solo quiero irme a dormir, ya estoy algo cansada-dijo Mylene, mientras miraba a Keith de forma muy cómplice.

-Nos vemos-ambos se despidieron y subieron a las habitaciones, mientras Dan solo dijo.

-Pero ¿Qué se traen esos dos?-.

-Para ser una persona con una excelente visión, eres muy ciego-dijo Kaiba, mientras se retiraba y Dan puso mala cara.

-No te lo tomes tan personal-dijo Atem-Kaiba siempre ha sido así-.

-No entiendo como lo soportas-.

-Simplemente porque me ha ayudado mucho en estos años, de no ser por él, jamás hubiera descubierto la verdad sobre mi pasado-.

-Entiendo lo que quieres decir-dijo Drago-él es tu mayor rival, pero también es uno de tus mejores amigos-.

-Exactamente-.

Mientras ellos se dirigían a la cafetería, había dos personas que se encaminaban a la habitación de uno de ellos, al tiempo que se abrazaban y besaban con mucha pasión.

-El tiempo se me hace muy largo-dijo Mylene.

-Lo se, ya estaba deseoso de poder tenerme en mis brazos-dijo Keith antes de volver a besarla y finalmente, ambos entraron a la habitación del chico, donde pasó lo que tenía que pasar.

**Cafetería…..**

Mientras descansaban, también disfrutaban de un buen show de talentos o al menos, eso trataban, ya que un espíritu del tipo elfo subió al escenario y contó un chiste, todo el público estallo en risas y aplaudió, pero esto motivo a Chocolove a subir a decir el suyo.

-¡Si creen que eso es gracioso, entonces esto les fascinara! ¿Cómo se le llama a un caracol en un crucero? ¿Se rinden? ¡Un caracolero!-grito riéndose, pero solo se escucho el sonido de los grillos-¿hola? ¿Esta encendido eso?-Chocolove siguió contando sus chistes, pero ninguno causo gracia y ya estaba bajando deprimido, cuando se resbalo y cayó al suelo, fue cuando todos estallaron y carcajadas.

Un minimoy gordo subió al escenario, agarro un poco de refresco, lo tomo y eructó, al instante todos comenzaron a reírse y a aplaudir, mientras el minimoy…..

-¡No, esperen, ese no era el truco, iba a ser malabares con las gallinas!-pero lo bajaron del escenario, mientras las gallinas se retiraban tristes por no haber participado.

Después subieron dos digimon, Agumon y Gabumon, quienes comenzaron a cantar, pero lo hacían tan mal, que muchos tuvieron que taparse las orejas, otros se golpeaban en la mesa para tratar de quedarse sordos.

-¡Cielos! ¿Así se entretienen los humanos?-rugió Drago encerrándose en una esfera.

-¡Creo que prefiero enfrentarme a Yubel!-dijo Elfin a punto de un shock.

Finalmente consiguieron bajarlos y el anunciados comenzó a hablar-¡Bueno, ya escuchamos chistes, entre otras cosas, pero hay alguien que pueda cantar!-.

Tea miro a Mira y a Fabia, al tiempo que se le ocurría una idea-¿Qué tal si nosotras lo hacemos?-.

Al principio, Mira y Fabia se rehusaron, pero finalmente, Tea consiguió convencerlas, las tres chicas subieron al escenario, aunque tanto la vestal como la neathiana estaban muy nerviosas, Tea les sonrió para tranquilizarlas.

-Solo síganme y verán que todo saldrá bien-.

De esa forma, las tres comenzaron a cantar, mientras algunos espíritus tocaban los instrumentos (Nota: si quieren escuchar la canción, este es el enlace en youtube: .com/watch?v=w-ZTr5fZJGk, se llama "tengo la fe", el tema final de Digimon, espero les guste, aquí abajo tienen también la letra).

Al cielo pido un favor

Que tú me quieras a mí

Deseo a morir y

Algún día tú estés

Por siempre

Conmigo la fe

Mmmmmm...

Yo no sé por que

Te niegas a creer

Que soy qué más te ama

Y yo te hare muy feliz

Tarde o temprano

Serás tú mi hombre

Yo se que el cielo me

Va a escuchar

Lo presiente mi corazón

Y al escuchar mi canción

Yo estoy muy segura

Vendrás aquí

No temas no te hare mal

Debes dejarte llevar

Por un mar azul

Mucho te puedo ofrecer

No te vas a arrepentir

No temas no te hare mal

Debes dejarte llevar

Por un mar azul

Y algún día tu y yo

Felices seremos

Tengo la fe

Mmmmmm...

TE AMO

Mientras las chicas cantaban, Lena se acerco a Han, quien estaba sentado junto con Magnamon, al verla, Han se levanto y la saludo cortésmente.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, bella dama?-.

-Ahórrate las palabras, solo dime porque dijiste lo que dijiste-.

-¿Qué? ¿Bella dama o que puedo hacer?-.

-No, hablo de dedicarme tu victoria-.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Soy un romántico-dijo Han, mientras le ofrecía una silla para sentarse, aunque Lena titubeo un momento, al final la acepto y se sentó.

Las chicas terminaron de cantar el público estallo en aplausos, aunque Mira y Fabia estaban enrojecidas por la vergüenza, pero Tea solo sonrió, después de todo, ella siempre ha soñado con ser bailarina y cantante.

-¡Bravo, bravísimo, eso si es show!-grito un miembro de la pandilla alfa, más específicamente, Ed.

Las chicas bajaron y se dirigieron con sus amigos, quienes sonreían de manera muy impresionada, Dan y Shun felicitaron a sus novias por eso, al igual que Atem, aunque el faraón y Tea todavía no habían llegado a ese punto.

-¿Le ocurre algo faraón?-pregunto Tea.

-No…..no es nada….-pero la mirada de Atem era preocupantes, pues no había señal alguna de Yubel y su maligna alianza, eso era algo que le preocupaba mucho, pero no quería arruinar el momento que todos estaban disfrutando.

**Mientras….**

-¿Qué?-exclamo Kazarina-¿Cómo que ya no actuaremos en la quinta ronda?-.

-Me di cuenta de que cometí un error en mis cálculos, ya que el siguiente oponente de Atem no es Kuso, sino un insecto más del universo digimon, así que no es conveniente poner el plan en marcha en la quinta ronda-.

-Pero….-.

-Kazarina-intervino Barodius-Yubel, Hao y yo creemos que lo mejor será poner en marcha el plan en la sexta ronda-.

-Que será cuando nos enfrentaremos Yubel y yo-declaro Dharak interviniendo en la conversación.

-Esa batalla será la distracción perfecta, ya que tanto Kuso como Atem estarán atentos para saber quien de nosotros perderá-dijo Barodius.

-Sin imaginar que al final serán ellos quienes lo pierdan todo-dijo Hao sonriendo malignamente.

-Exacto, solo debemos actuar en la sexta ronda en vez de la quinta, espero que no haya problema alguno-dijo Yubel sonriendo.

-Aun así considero que estamos cometiendo un error al no actuar desde ahora-dijo Kazarina muy molesta.

-Eso es algo que no me importa-dijo Yubel fríamente-después de todo, ya tengo el apoyo de tu esposo y de Hao, con eso me basta-.

-Pero….-.

-Suficiente Kazarina-dijo Barodius-es cierto que todo lo que Yubel ha dicho es verdad, debemos actuar cuando el momento sea el más adecuado y al parecer ese será en la sexta ronda-.

-Pero sigo diciendo que es absurdo-dijo Kazarina muy moleta.

-Eso ya no importa, solo quiero saber algo, Yubel-dijo Hao.

-¿Qué cosa?-.

-¿Estas completamente segura de que es lo más conveniente?-.

-Lo estoy-.

-Bien, entonces dentro de dos días será el principio de una nueva era-declaro Yubel sonriendo malignamente.

**Al día siguiente….**

Esta vez, la plataforma se encontraba en el centro de una dimensión, donde todo lo que existía eran llamas amarillas, rojas y azules, la plataforma tenía estatuas de Ra, lo que significaba que ese era su territorio, los diez participantes que quedaban estaban listos para dar lo suyo.

-¡Es hora de comenzar con la quinta ronda, como pueden ver, esta vez será en una plataforma hecha de fuego, el cual la rodea por completo, así que deben cuidarse de no quemarse, ya que podría ser fatal, ahora que comience la quinta ronda, nos estamos acercando al gran final!-.

**Continuara….**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 39, espero les haya gustado, la cuarta ronda ha terminado y es hora de que la quinta ronda comience, pero conforme avanza el torneo, también lo hace Yubel y sus malignos planes, el momento que todos temen se acerca y Zork esta listo para iniciar su terror._

_Una cosa antes de pasar a los comentarios, me di cuenta de que van a ser muchos OC los que saldrán en Venganza del Inframundo, por esa razón decidí aceptar solo un OC para cada usuario, lo lamento, pero ya son muchos. _

**Anónimo: **_efectivamente, Stoica es un villano, pero el problema es que él ya murió, durante la batalla contra el emperador Barodius, él y su bakugan fueron exterminados por Dharak, el bakugan del emperador, así que lo veo algo difícil que lo uses, mejor piensa en alguien más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_ya lo leí, debo decir que estas mejorando mucho y gracias por usar a Freezer, aunque no me imaginaba, ya tengo los datos y te deseo buena suerte en mi próximo fic, tratare de que aparezcan los dos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Iron Mario: **_de hecho, ya tengo todo planeado para que Atem y Dan sean los dos últimos participantes del torneo y se enfrenten, te aseguro que te va a encantar, será después de la batalla con Zork, la carta que mencionas yo la conozco, se llama "llamado de las almas", una carta que sirve para resucitar a los espíritus en el cementerio como zombis, yo la tengo y es muy útil, lo único malo es que todos vuelven con 0 puntos de defensa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Raf-Lyli: **_como ya mencione antes, será la hija de en medio, ya que Suteichi-Kazami será la mayor, quien fuera secuestrada por Necronómica cuando era pequeña, respecto a las enmascaradas, Suteichi-Kazami la tendrá para que su identidad permanezca en misterio, al igual que Necronómica, ya que ella también esconde un secreto, al igual que su bakugan Unicron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_me alegra que te este gustando hasta donde va, pero el momento final se acerca, aunque Yubel ha decidido actuar en la sexta ronda, al igual que Barodius y Hao, los tres están ansiosos por traer de vuelta al señor de toda la oscuridad, quien no se detendrá ante nada para poder llevar a cabo sus malévolos planes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Terminex: **_el momento se acerca, la hora en que Zork va a surgir, aunque Yubel haya cambiado el momento, pero como explique, fue un error de cálculos de parte mía, pero ahora ya sabes quien se va a enfrentar a quien en esta ronda, después de todo, al quedar ya tan solo diez participantes era algo obvio quien iba a luchar contra quien ¿no crees? Respecto a la fusión, me temo que sería algo difícil, ya que al parecer, Neos solo puede fusionarse con otro héroe elemental, es por eso que no se me hace tan grandioso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Creepie Phantom: **_dile a tu hermana que le doy la bienvenida al fic de Venganza del Inframundo y que será como ella quiere, hermana de Sid e hija de Ren y Zenet, que madre tan loca escogió, no le digas eso, ya tengo los datos y dale la bienvenida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**AkiraKazami97: **_claro que puedes, después de todo, es la continuación de Ataque de las Maquinas y muchos OC aparecerán, pero creo que debo meditarlo mejor, ya que estoy viendo que serán muchos más OC de lo que creí, así que quizás tenga que hacer unos cambios, ya les informare después, por cierto, lo siento, pero tu siguiente oponente es Barodius, así que ya te puedes dar una idea de que va a pasar, pero llegaste muy lejos y eso es algo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_muy bien, entonces te cambiare el nombre, pero necesito preguntar ¿Por qué el cambio tan repentino? Solo es curiosidad, pero está bien, es tu elección. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Suteichi-Kazami: **_lamento que tu primo haya decidido no participar en Venganza del Inframundo, pero que se le va a hacer, es su elección, en fin, el torneo esta llegando al final, ahora Yubel ha decidió actuar hasta la sexta ronda, ya que será el mejor momento para actuar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Anónimo, Raf-Lyli, Creepie Phantom, AkiraKazami97 y Suteichi-Kazami, junto mis cordiales saludos a Nanashi No Gombee, Iron Mario, Moon-9215, Terminex y Zeus.**_

_**Nos vemos…..el lunes…**_


	40. La quinta ronda

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, así como el inicio de una nueva ronda, en la cual los últimos diez participantes se enfrentaran para poder seguir y llegar hasta el final de este espectacular torneo, pero conforme se avance, Yubel se acerca cada vez más a liberar a su padre._

_Y ahora el capítulo 40._

**Cap. 40 La quinta ronda.**

-No puedo creer que ya queden solo diez participantes-dijo Misty.

-Yo debería estar entre ellos-dijo Ash.

-No te pongas así Ash, después de todo, diste lo mejor de ti-dijo Anabel, mientras Ash se sonrojaba y provocaba celos de parte de Misty-aunque fui quien llego más lejos de nuestro universo, debo admitir que me sorprende que lo haya logrado, ya que todos son formidables guerreros y…..-.

-Disculpen, pero ya va a empezar-dijo Tai desde unos asientos más arriba.

-¡Comencemos con el primer combate de la primera ronda, el cual será entre Ace del universo Bakugan vs Yubel del universo Yugioh!-.

-¿Estas listo Percival?-.

-Hagámoslo, no podemos permitir que Yubel continúe en el torneo-.

Yubel solo sonrió divertida y miro a su alianza-Después de este combate sigue el tuyo Barodius, más vale que ganes, ya que de lo contrario, no podremos llevar a cabo nuestro plan-.

-No te preocupes, nada impedirá que cumplamos con nuestra ambición-.

-Eso espero-.

Halakthy miraba el combate, como siempre, con preocupación, después de todo, Yubel ahora estaba en su forma original, así que no podía saber que tan malo podría ser.

-¡Vamos Ace!-grito Julie entre el público.

-No debe bajar la guardia en ningún momento-dijo Klaus-su oponente es alguien sumamente poderoso y peligroso, si baja la guardia aunque sea solo un poco podría ser muy perjudicial-.

-Yo se que Ace le ganara-dijo Julie, aunque en el fondo estaba muy preocupada.

Ace y Yubel subieron a la plataforma, la princesa sonreía de manera divertida, mientras el peleador solo tenía una mirada de decisión.

-Debo decir que eres muy valiente al haber decidido enfrentarme, aun cuando ya has visto de que soy capaz-.

-Por eso mismo estoy aquí, ya que alguien debe sacarte del torneo para que no sigas haciendo de las tuyas-.

-Que palabras tan divertidas, pero hasta ahora nadie ha sido capaz de cumplirlas-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Nocturno Percival Darkus!-.

-¡Te daré tu merecido por todo lo que haz hecho!-.

-No me hagas reír, vamos, muéstrame lo que tienes-.

-¡Poder activado: Lanza de oscuridad!-Percival lanzo su poderoso ataque contra Yubel, quien se quedo quieta en todo momento y cuando el ataque la golpeo, la princesa reapareció sin ningún rasguño.

-Eso fue muy aburrido, haber que opinas de esto-Yubel lanzo un pequeño rayo contra Percival, el cual exploto en su pecho y lo lanzo hacia una esquina de la plataforma, su cabeza toco un poco de las llamas que estaban alrededor, pero salió ileso.

-Eso fue muy poderoso-.

-Pero….si solo fue un pequeño resplandor, es realmente monstruoso-dijo Ace preocupado por el poder que tenía la temible Yubel.

-Veo que estas aprendiendo que tan seria es tu situación y la de todos aquellos que se atreven a desafiarme-.

-¡Cállate!-Percival se lanzo contra Yubel a una gran velocidad, intentado golpearla con su lanza, puños y patadas, pero Yubel los esquivaba sin ninguna dificultad, Percival estaba comenzando a cansarse, pero no iba a desistir.

-Eres muy lento-dijo Yubel apareciendo justo detrás de Percival, pero muy cerca de su rostro-pero me esta divirtiendo tu insistencia-Yubel pateo a Percival y el bakugan cayó al suelo.

-Es fuerte, demasiado fuerte-dijo Dan preocupado.

-Ace tiene que hacer algo y rápido-dijo Mira.

-Lo único que puede hacer es rendirse-dijo Keith, mientras Mylene lo miraba asombrada, al igual que Mira-es la verdad, Yubel esta muy por encima de él, ahora mismo creo que el único bakugan que podría enfrentarlo es Drago-.

-Keith tiene razón-dijo Helios.

-Desearía haber sido yo quien lo enfrentara-dijo Drago.

-O yo-dijo Atem, ya que él también era el único con el nivel para enfrentarse a la terrible Yubel.

Percival se levanto y encaro a Yubel, quien estaba mirando su guante negro, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

-Este combate se esta volviendo muy aburrido, creo que lo mejor será que te rindas, ya que sino lo haces, podrías salir muy lastimado-.

Ace apretó los puños y los dientes, no quería aceptarlo, pero Yubel tenía razón, después de todo, recordaba como había quedado Mira después de pelear con Bakura y aunque Yubel no era tan sanguinaria y sádica como él, era sumamente despiadada y nada le garantizaba que no intentaría hacerla algo terrible a Percival.

-Abandono-dijo tragando su orgullo, mientras Yubel sonreía de manera triunfal.

-¡Por abandono, Yubel del universo Yugioh es la ganadora!-.

-Era obvio, ninguno de ustedes esta a mi altura, no son más que unos pobres insectos-

-Nuevamente Yubel gano-dijo Yugi preocupado-es como si nadie pudiera derrotarla-.

-Eso no es del todo cierto, el problema es que aunque los oponentes que ha tenido son poderosos, ninguno es lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarla, es por eso que pasa lo que pasa-dijo Atem.

-Solo espera que se enfrente conmigo, le enseñare algunos modales-dijo Dan sonriendo.

Yubel escucho las palabras de Dan y lo encaro, luego desvió su mirada hacia Atem, el gran faraón de Egipto y el peleador más poderoso de todos, las mayores amenazas de sus planes, pero eso pronto se acabaría.

-¡Ahora continuamos con el combate entre Barodius del universo Bakugan vs Aki del universo Bakugan!-.

Barodius sonrió, ahora era su turno para pelear y estaba seguro de que derrotaría a su oponente, mientras Aki suspiraba profundamente, pues su oponente era alguien que no solo era poderoso, sino además, sumamente peligroso.

-¿Estas listo Dharak?-.

-Por supuesto, aplastare a esos gusanos sin ningún problema-.

-Eso espero-.

Aki y Barodius subieron a la plataforma, los dos peleadores se miraron desafiantes, aunque Barodius tenía una mirada muy siniestra, al tiempo que la alianza observaba.

-No te preocupes, mi esposo acabara fácilmente con ese insecto-dijo Kazarina sonriendo malignamente.

-Eso espero, estamos muy cerca de cumplir nuestros planes y una derrota en estos momentos sería desastrosa-.

-¡Carta portal lista! ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Sky Scarlet Aquos!-.

-¡Estoy listo!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Death Dharak Darkus!-.

-¡Te mostrare lo que es el verdadero poder de un bakugan!-.

-Ten cuidado Scarlet, ese bakugan es sumamente poderoso-.

-Descuida, lo tendré-Scarlet se lanzo contra Dharak lanzándole varios golpes rápidos, pero Dharak los esquivaba con suma facilidad, gracias a los nuevos poderes que Yubel le había brindado.

-Eres rápido, pero mi poder es mucho mayor y mi velocidad también-Dharak le dio un fuerte golpe con su cola y Scarlet rodo por el suelo sumamente aturdido.

-¡Resiste! ¡Poder activado: Energía azul!-.

Scarlet lanzo su rayo contra Dharak, el ataque golpeo al bakugan darkus directamente y provoco que se levantara una gran cortina de humo, pero entonces los ojos de Dharak brillaron y ataco nuevamente a Scarlet con una gran embestida.

-Eres patético ¿crees que me vencerás con esos poderes tan insignificantes?-pregunto Dharak con burla.

-Es muy poderoso, no se si pueda ganarle-dijo Scarlet preocupada.

-Por fin entras en razón, pero ya es muy tarde para arrepentirse, no permitiré que tu compañera anuncie su abandono, acabare contigo antes de que eso pase-.

-¡Poder activado: Caos infernal!-.

Dharak lanzo varias poderosas descargas eléctricas contra Scarlet, quien las recibió todas directamente, el bakugan aquos sintió como sus fuerzas comenzaban a abandonarlo y finalmente regreso a su forma de esfera.

-¡Scarlet!-Aki tomo la esfera de su compañera, la cual se encontraba herida, pero afortunadamente, estaba bien.

-¡Scarlet ya no puede continuar, Barodius del universo Bakugan es el ganador!-.

-Te lo dije-dijo Kazarina sonriendo.

-Ya me imaginaba esos resultados, realmente Barodius es un guerrero que tiene un gran poder, eso me agrada mucho-dijo Yubel.

-Lo que significa que en muy poco tiempo podremos liberar a nuestro gran maestro-dijo Bakura sonriendo malignamente.

-Eso espero-.

-Esto es malo-dijo Drago-incluso Dharak ha pasado a la siguiente ronda, esto es terrible-.

-Y tú sigues Drago-dijo Dharak antes de volver a su forma de esfera.

-Esto es serio-dijo Serena-Barodius y sus aliados siguen pasando a las siguientes rondas, si esto continúa algo terrible podría ocurrir-.

-Hay que tener fe en los valientes guerreros que quedan en el torneo-dijo Halakthy, aunque la reina también estaba preocupada, aunque ella podía derrotar a Zork, algo le decía que entre el público había alguien que le podría causar muchos problemas.

-¡Ahora llego el turno de Hao del universo Shaman King vs Ren del universo Bakugan!-

-Llego mi turno-dijo Ren seriamente, mientras Zenet lo miraba algo preocupada-¿estas listo Linehalt?-.

-Si, debemos hacer todo lo posible por detener a esa maligna alianza-.

-Tenga cuidado, recuerden que tanto Barodius como Hao han recibido poderes malignos que provienen del mismo Zork-advirtió Atem.

-Lo tendremos-.

Hao sonrió tranquilamente y subió a la plataforma, al poco tiempo, Ren también lo hizo, el peleador darkus estaba dispuesto a darle batalla al maligno shaman.

-No logro entender la forma de pensar de todos ustedes, todos saben que no tienen oportunidad contra nosotros y sin embargo, insisten en enfrentarnos-.

-Eso es porque todos nosotros luchamos por algo en común, librar a los universos de seres como tú-.

-Que palabras tan bella y patéticas, pero no creas que tu poder prohibido te ayudara a enfrentarme-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Así es, ya vi lo que puede hacer en tus otros enfrentamientos y Barodius me explico un poco sobre ese poder y aunque lo considero algo extraordinario, sigue siendo inferior para mí-.

-Ya veremos que tan ciertas son tus palabras-dijo Ren-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Linehalt Darkus!-.

-¡Te daré una muestra de mi furia darkus!-.

-Muy bien, yo invoco al espíritu del fuego-.

El nuevo y feroz espíritu de fuego hizo su aparición rugiendo ferozmente, mientras Linehalt se colocaba en guardia.

-Ten cuidado Linehalt, recuerda lo que dijo Atem-.

-Lo se, pero tú también debes tener mucho cuidado Ren-.

-Que linda amistad tienen ustedes dos, son muy patéticos-.

Apenas Hao dijo eso, el espíritu de fuego se lanzo contra Linehalt con mucha ferocidad, el bakugan recibió una serie de golpes mortales, pero aun así logro volver a levantarse y mirar desafiante a su agresor.

-¡Poder activado: Sable oscuro!-.

Linehalt obtuvo su sable y ataco ferozmente al espíritu de fuego, mientras Hao veía la batalla con mucha tranquilidad, ya que su espíritu estaba muy por encima de ese patético bakugan.

-Muestra todo tu poder mi criatura-.

El espíritu de fuego lanzo varias llamas contra Linehalt, quien las esquivo dando un salto y elevándose en el aire.

-Ni creas que lograras escapar de mi criatura-dijo Hao sonriendo tranquilamente.

Ren se dio cuenta de que necesitaba más poder si quería tener una oportunidad contra el espíritu de fuego, así que…..

-Boomix Listo-.

-¡Armamento instalado!-Linehalt recibió su armamento, el cual incremento mucho su poder, mientras la sonrisa de Hao desaparecía-¡Poder de armamento activado: Boomix cerrado!-.

Linehalt disparo su ataque con el espíritu de fuego, quien lo recibió directamente y levanto una gran cortina de humo, pero reapareció ileso.

-No puede ser-dijo Linehalt impresionado.

-No deberías sorprenderte tanto-dijo Hao sonriendo divertido-mi criatura es ahora parte de los poderes de las sombras, sería ilógico que lo derrotara alguien con tu nivel de poder-.

El espíritu de fuego se elevo y ambos comenzaron una batalla en el aire, lanzándose rayos y atacándose cuerpo a cuerpo, mientras el público observaba emocionado.

-Son muy rápidos-dijo Yugi.

-La energía prohibida de Linehalt le permite poder pelear al nivel del espíritu de fuego, pero me pregunto si bastara para vencerlo-dijo Drago.

-Sospecho que estamos por averiguarlo-.

Zenet escuchaba las palabras de todos y ahora estaba realmente preocupada, algo que noto Contestir.

-Descuida Zenet, Ren estará bien-.

-Gracias amigo-.

Un rugido llamo la atención de todos, al parecer, Hao estaba comenzando a cansarse de estar jugando con Linehalt y el espíritu de fuego también.

-¡No te des por vencido Linehalt!-.

-Que palabras tan pobres, tal vez para ustedes tengan mucho significado, pero para mí no-.

-Y es por eso que tú y tus compañeros me dan lastima-.

-¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso? ¿Qué te doy lastima? ¡Pagaras por eso!-los ojos de Hao se volvieron blancos y su cabello se paro en punta, como pasaba cada vez que se enfada mucho y en esos momentos, estaba sumamente furioso.

-¡Ten cuidado Linehalt!-.

Linehalt solo podía ver como el espíritu de fuego comenzaba a brillar de una forma muy maligna, lo que solamente podía ser una mala señal.

-Por favor Ren, ten cuidado-.

El espíritu de fuego se lanzo contra Linehalt, atacándolo con sus seis cabezas de dragón, el bakugan darkus esquivaba los ataques lo mejor que podía, pero casi imposible esquivar todas esas cabezas que atacaban con furia.

-¡Poder activado: Ventisca de oscuridad!-.

Linehalt lanzo su ventisca, con la cual pudo cegar momentáneamente al espíritu de fuego, lo suficiente como para alejarse de él.

-Eso estuvo cerca-dijo cansado.

-Me sorprende que ese patético bakugan pueda resistir tanto contra mi feroz amigo, pero su final esta cada vez más cerca-.

-Eso ya lo veremos ¡Poder activado: Poder prohibido!-.

Linehalt lanzo su más poderoso ataque como un rayo contra el espíritu de fuego, mientras Hao solo sonreía de manera maligna y burlona y hacía que su espíritu lanzara fuego con sus seis cabezas.

Halakthy vio el peligro y se levanto de su trono, creando un escudo mucho más poderoso para proteger no solo al público, sino también a los participantes.

En cuanto el escudo apareció, los ataques chocaron y provocaron una gran explosión, la cual hizo que muchas llamas se dirigieran hacia los espectadores y participantes.

-¡Es impresionante!-grito Barodius, pues no imaginaba que el espíritu de fuego pudiera igualar el poder prohibido del bakugan oscuro.

-No lo es tanto, después de todo, el poder de mi padre supera todos los límites, aunque Halakthy sea la única que puede vencerlo-.

Linehalt y el espíritu de fuego mantenían sus ataques, al tiempo que sentían como sus energías comenzaban a abandonarlo, pero el poder que tenía el espíritu de fuego era sumamente grande y era Linehalt quien estaba en problemas.

-¡Resiste Linehalt!-grito Ren, mientras Hao sonreía de manera divertida y maligna, este combate ya iba a terminar.

-No…puedo…ir…más….lejos…..-dijo Linehalt cansado.

-¡No Linehalt!-.

-Lo siento Ren….es demasiado poderoso…..-.

-¡Acabalo!-.

El ataque se dirigió hacia Linehalt, golpeándolo directamente y el bakugan cayó al suelo, mientras volvía a su forma de esfera.

-¡Lihealt!-Ren corrió a tomar a su compañero, quien había quedado inconsciente.

-Eso fue patético-dijo Hao sonriendo divertido.

-¡Linehalt ya no puede continuar, Hao del universo Shaman King es el ganador!-.

-Esto fue demasiado fácil-dijo Hao, mientras se retiraba de la plataforma, seguido por la mirada de Halakthy, quien vio como se reunía con el resto de sus aliados.

-Eso fue intenso-dijo Dan.

-No puedo creerlo, Linehalt perdió, aun cuando uso el poder prohibido-dijo Drago.

-Ni siquiera con eso fue rival para ese maligno espíritu-dijo Helios.

-Eso significa que ya solo quedamos cuatro guerreros del bien, mientras en la alianza quedan tres-dijo Atem.

-Pero si se enfrentan dos guerreros del bien, eso reduciría todo a….-Tea no pudo continuar, pues el siguiente combate ya había sido anunciado.

-¡Ahora seguimos con el combate entre Joey del universo Yugioh vs Dan del universo Bakugan!-.

-Nos toca pelear a nosotros-dijo Dan mirando a Joey.

-Que sea una buena batalla-dijo Joey, al tiempo que le extendía la mano y Dan la estrecho.

Los dos subieron a la plataforma, mientras Atem observaba, esa batalla iba a ser interesante, pues será la primera vez que vería a Drago enfrentarse a un duelista como Joey.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Millenium Dragonoid Pyrus!-.

-¡Aquí voy, listo para la batalla!-.

-¡Será un duelo de dragones, convoco al dragón negro de ojos rojos!-la más rara carta de Joey, el legendario dragón negro de ojos rojos hizo su aparición-¡Ahora ofreceré el poder de mi dragón para poder llamar al dragón oscuro de ojos rojos!-el dragón negro sufrió un cuerpo y evoluciono al feroz dragón oscuro de ojos rojo.

-¡Guau! Creo que esta será una batalla entre dragones-dijo Dan sonriendo emocionado.

-Una batalla muy emocionante-dijo Joey sonriendo igual de emocionado.

**Continuara….**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 40, espero les haya gustado, la quinta ronda ha comenzado, pero los miembros más poderosos de la alianza del mal han pasado a la siguiente ronda, en la cual, pondrán en marcha su maligno plan para resucitar a Zork, pero por ahora, un gran duelo de dragones esta por estallar, no se pierdan este combate en el próximo capítulo._

**AkiraKazami97: **_ya tengo los datos sobre tu personaje, vaya, si que quieres algo grande, pero recuerda que tanto tú como Hanako tendrán sus momentos, además, no olvides de que la nueva enemiga tiene el poder de traer las almas de todos los enemigos que han sido derrotados, pero ella guarda un secreto, el cual esta detrás de su máscara, respecto a Mylene, siempre he creído que la gente fría tiende a darnos una sorpresa muy grande, respondiendo a tu pregunta, leído si, pero hacerlos no, por cierto, vas a tener otra hermana, además de Hanako, ya que Nina, otra que comenta, también quiere ser hija de Dan y Mira. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_entiendo, muy bien, creo que si quedaría bien, la mano derecha del emperador un guerrero samurái, aunque recuerda que el fic de Poder Ninja será después de Venganza del Inframundo, Atem es un faraón algo serio, al que solo le preocupa proteger a quienes ama, pero también he pensado que siente algo por Tea y que quizás ella puedo ser su reina en el antiguo Egipto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_bueno, recordé que querías ver el show de talento y a los chistes de Chocolove, los cuales no son muy buenos realmente, en fin, me alegra que te gustara la canción, respecto a Keith y Mylene, ambos demuestra su amor de la forma tradicional, además de que Mylene cambio mucho después de ver que Keith casi sale muy herido enfrentándose a Hao. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Suteichi-Kazami: **_me alegra que te gustara y al fic aun le falta mucho todavía, aunque la quinta ronda va a ser muy corta, ya que solo quedan diez participantes y ya han pasado 6 y ahora siguen los otros 2, el momento en que Zork surgirá se acerca, así como también se verá que es lo que hará Max. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_no te preocupes, a veces eso pasa, hubo ocasiones en que a mis fics solo lo comentaba una persona en algún capítulo, son cosas que suceden a veces, pero no te preocupes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Iron Mario: **_aun no has visto lo cruel que puede ser Yubel y su malévola alianza, respecto a la carta, es una carta de trampa, la cual llega a ser muy útil para resucitar más de un espíritu al mismo tiempo, el problema es que todos tienen con un nivel de defensa de 0 y esa es una gran desventaja. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Escarlata, Nina y Joe: **_muy bien, anotare los datos en cuanto pueda, pero recuerden que ahora ese será su único personaje, bienvenidos a Venganza del Inframundo y Nina, creo que tendrás otra hermana, ya que AkiraKazami97 también quiere ser hija de Dan y Mira. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para AkiraKazami97, Suteichi-Kazami, Escarlata y Nina junto mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Moon-9215, Nanashi No Gombee, Iron Mario y Joe.**_

_**Nos vemos….el miércoles…..**_


	41. Dragon vs Dragon

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, es hora de una de las batallas más emocionantes de todo el torneo, en el cual, Dan, el mejor peleador de todos, se enfrentara al mejor amigo de Atem y Yugi, Joey, un duelista con grandes habilidades, además de uno de los dragones más poderosos._

_Y ahora el capítulo 41._

**Cap. 41 Dragón vs Dragón.**

-¡Vamos Drago!-grito Dan, al tiempo que su compañero se lanzaba contra el dragón oscuro de ojos rojos, quien esquivo el ataque de Drago y se elevo.

-¡No escaparas!-Drago fue tras él en una carrera aérea.

Los dos dragones comenzaron a atacarse con sus poderes de fuego, lo que incrementaba las llamas que había alrededor, pero ninguna parecía afectarle a alguno de los dragones, lo que extraño a muchos espectadores.

-¿Por qué el fuego no les hace daño alguno?-pregunto Tea.

-Porque ambos son dragones de alto nivel y aunque el fuego se ve sumamente feroz, el poder que los dos dragones tienen es muy alto, así que pueden resistir mucho calor-dijo Atem.

-¡Poder activado: Destello del milenio!-.

Drago comenzó a brillar y se lanzo contra el dragón oscuro en una poderosa embestida, el dragón consiguió mantenerse en el aire y contraataco en otra potente embestida.

-¡Vamos ojos rojos, ataca con rayo de fuego oscuro!-el dragón lanzo su mortal ataque contra Drago, quien lo detuvo con su mano.

-¿En serio crees que me vencerás con eso?-.

-Vaya, ese Drago si que es fuerte-.

-Pues claro, ya que Drago es el bakugan número uno-dijo Dan orgulloso, mientras Dharak gruñía despacio.

Drago golpeo a ojos rojos y luego el dragón lo golpeo con su cola, ambos comenzaron una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo en el cielo, el dragón oscuro de ojos rojos demostraba estar al nivel de Drago, pero el valiente bakugan aun no había aprendido a usar por completo el nuevo poder que le fue confiado.

-Es increíble, no puedo creer que ese dragón pueda pelear al mismo nivel de Drago-dijo Mira.

-El poder del dragón oscuro es impresionante, pero algo me dice que Drago aun no ha usado todo su nuevo poder ¿correcto?-pregunto Keith.

-Exacto-dijo Atem-ya que el poder del milenio es misterio, maravilloso y también terrible-.

-¡Activare la magia de garras de dragón, lo que incrementara el poder de ojos rojos!-dijo Joey, mientras activaba su poderosa carta mágica-¡Ahora ataca!-.

Ojos rojos lanzo su ataque contra Drago, esta vez, se podía ver que era sumamente poderoso y que Drago no lo podría detener con sus manos.

-¡Poder activado: Escudo del milenio!-.

Un escudo con la forma del místico ojo del milenio apareció alrededor de Drago, bloqueando el ataque de ojos rojos, mientras que Dan y Joey observaban impresionados.

-Oye, no esta nada mal-dijo Joey sonriendo.

-Gracias, tú tampoco los haces nada mal-dijo Dan sonriendo igual.

Drago volvió a lanzarse contra ojos rojos y ambos dragones chocaron en el aire, provocando un gran estruendo, que muchos tuvieron que taparse los oídos, pero no podían dejar de mirar la batalla.

-¡Poder activado: Llama del milenio!-.

Drago lanzo su poderosa llama contra ojos rojos, quien creo una esfera para protegerse, luego se lanzo en picada contra Drago y ambos comenzaron a descender hasta estrellarse en el suelo.

-Es sumamente poderoso-dijo Drago levantándose.

-Descuida amigo, nosotros podemos con él-dijo Dan muy seguro de si mismo.

-Lo siento amigo, pero yo también deseo llegar hasta el final y ganar el torneo, así que prepárate para el siguiente golpe de mi dragón ¡Marejada de fuego!-.

El cuerpo de ojos rojos comenzó a brillar y lanzo una poderosa marejada hecha de fuego contra Drago, quien se protegió con su capa.

-¡Buen intento, pero yo soy un bakugan pyrus y el fuego no me hace nada!-.

-¿Lo dieces en serio?-pregunto Joey con cara de incredulidad.

-A veces no logro entender como es que Wheeler pudo llegar tan lejos en muchos torneos-dijo Kaiba con frialdad.

Drago se levanto de nuevo y contraataco con un feroz golpe, ojos rojos se recupero y mordió el brazo de Drago con mucha fuerza.

-¡Agh!-.

-¡Drago!-.

-¡Suéltame ahora mismo!-rugió Drago liberando su brazo y lanzando a ojos rojos contra el suelo, al tiempo que Drago se alejaba del feroz dragón-eso fue muy duro-.

-¿Qué? Pero si solo te mordió-.

-Su mordida se sintió como si me quemaran el brazo-dijo Drago revisando su mano, el cual tenía unas pequeñas quemaduras-su boca es casi tan caliente como el sol-.

-Eso se debe a que ojos rojos al evolucionar, su cuerpo se vuelve más caliente que cualquier horno creado por el ser humano-.

-Me gusta más la explicación de Drago-dijo Dan confundido por lo que dijo Joey.

Yubel y su alianza veían la batalla, pero la princesa desvió su mirada hacia Max, quien estaba entre el público, el chico ya sabía que iban a actuar hasta la sexta ronda y Yubel sabía que Max iba a ser que todo saliera bien, después de todo, los seres humanos eran fácilmente manipulables, solo debías saber que era lo que más querían en todo el universo.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Kazarina, cuando una llamarada se acerco a ellos, pero mientras Kazarina y los secuaces se protegían, Yubel, Barodius y Hao se mantuvieron firmes, ya que la princesa había creado una barrera protectora con su mente.

-Este calor es intenso, aun con la barrera pude sentirlo-dijo Hao y si hasta él, que poseía el espíritu de fuego, sentía el gran calor que ahí se producía, entonces significaba que las llamas debían ser muy peligrosas.

-Esto será muy divertido-dijo Barodius, pues la batalla estaba muy emocionante.

Drago y ojos rojos se lanzaron de nuevo, chocando justo en el centro de la plataforma, los dos dragones se atacaban con todo lo que tenían, mientras el público miraba la batalla muy emocionado.

-¡Es increíble!-.

-¡Es otro de los mejores combates de este torneo!-.

-¡Valió la pena venir hasta este lugar tan extraño!-.

Atem miraba la batalla, aunque una parte de si deseaba que Joey ganara, también sabía que quien estaba en ventaja era Drago, Dan solo debía aprender a sacar todo el poder del milenio que Drago poseía en esos momentos y el duelo habrá terminado.

-Veamos si Dan puede encontrarlo antes de que el combate se torne peligroso-dijo pensando en voz alta.

Drago pateo a ojos rojos y luego recibió un coletazo de parte del dragón oscuro, los dos dragones comenzaron una lucha titánica, mientras los espectadores esperaba que un cediera para que el otro ganara.

-¡Vamos Drago!-.

-¡No te des por vencido ojos rojos!-.

Drago y ojos rojos lanzaron sus ataques de fuego al mismo tiempo, los ataques chocaron en el cielo y produjeron una gran explosión, mientras los lanzaban contra un rincón de la plataforma.

-Esta batalla esta durando demasiado-dijo Dan preocupado, pero algo que no entendía, era porque sentía una extraña sensación, como si estuviera olvidando algo y parecía que Halakthy sabía la respuesta.

-Joey, eres un gran duelista, pero necesito de alguien como Dan y Drago para que ayuden al faraón, ya que si mis temores son ciertos, los necesitare a los tres-.

Drago se lanzo contra ojos rojos en una tacleada de fútbol americano, lo que provoco que cierto amigo de Dan saltara de su asiento y gritara….

-¡Vamos equipo!-.

Ojos rojos se levanto y lanzo una bola de fuego, la cual le dio en el pecho a Drago, el bakugan salió volando y casi golpea una estatua de Ra, pero logro mantenerse firme.

-Este dragón es un hueso duro-.

-¡Resiste amigo! Tiene que haber algo que pueda hacer para terminar esta batalla antes de que todo se complique, piensa Dan, piensa…..-fue cuando algo hizo click en la memoria de Dan.

-FLASHBACK-

Atem y Dan se encontraban conversando en el pasillo, Dan quería saber más acerca del poder del milenio que Drago había recibido y Atem acepto gustoso para explicárselo.

-El poder del milenio es una energía que guarda los poderes de los 6 elementos que rigen al universo entero: fuego, viento, tierra, agua, luz y oscuridad-.

-Como los seis atributos de Vestroia Antigua-dijo Drago.

-Así es, en todos los universos existen criaturas que poseen los poderes de estos elementos, pero debes saber que no somos los únicos universos que existen-.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-pregunto Dan confundido.

-Hay millones de universos y aunque algunos se parecen, otros son sumamente diferentes a los otros-.

-Por ejemplo…..-.

Atem sonrió-Mientras en un universo los humanos aprendieron a usar los elementos como fuentes de energía, existen otros habitados por todo tipo de héroes, otros donde la maldad puede haber obtenido la victoria y otros donde ya no exista, pero todos tienen algo en común y es que son regidos por los 6 elementos-.

-No comprendo-dijo Dan y Atem se rio-no es gracioso-.

-No te preocupes, ya que no eres el único-.

-Atem tiene razón-dijo Drago-ya que yo tampoco entiendo muy bien eso-.

-Pero cuando llegue el momento lo comprenderán y podrán sacar todo el potencial de Drago, un poder que va más allá de todos sus sueños se revelara ante ustedes, hasta entonces, sigan con ese fuerte lazo que los ha unido desde que se conocieron-.

-No tienes que decírnoslo-dijo Dan sonriendo-ya que Drago y yo somos inseparables-.

-Tienes razón-.

-FIN FLAHSBACK-

-El poder del milenio guarda la energía de los 6 elementos, así como el núcleo perfecto, pero el poder del milenio es más fuerte porque representa el equilibrio entre los seis, así como el control de la luz y la oscuridad-.

Drago cayó al suelo y miro a Dan-¡Dan, no se que estas pensando, pero si tienes un plan me gustaría escucharlo!-.

-Por supuesto, esta batalla esta a punto de terminar amigo-.

-¿De que hablas?-exclamo Joey.

-Debo decir que este combate fue el más emocionante que he tenido hasta ahora, al menos, en este torneo, eres un gran duelista y realmente disfruto pelear contigo-.

-Supongo que hay un pero-.

-Así es, lo lamento, pero mientras Barodius y Dharak continúen en el torneo tengo prohibido perder la batalla-.

-Lo mismo digo, no dejaré que Dharak siga avanzando hasta el final del torneo-.

-¡Prepárate amigo, es hora de usar todo nuestro poder al máximo! ¡Poder activado: Fuerza del dragón milenario!-.

El cuerpo de Drago comenzó a brillar de los 6 distintos colores, los cuales representaban los seis elementos, rojo/fuego, verde/viento, café/tierra, azul/agua, blanco/luz y negro/oscuridad.

-¿Qué es esto?-exclamo Joey, mientras Atem, Halakthy, Yubel, Barodius, Dharak, Hao y Bakura miraban atónitos lo que pasaba.

-¡Este poder es extraordinario!-.

-¡Ahora Drago, fuego!-.

Drago lanzo un rayo que poseía los poderes de los seis elementos, el ataque se dirigió hacia ojos rojos a gran velocidad, ojos rojos creo su barrera, pero ni así pudo detener el poderoso ataque, lo recibió directamente y finalmente desapareció en medio de tal poder.

-¡Ojos rojos!-.

-¡Lo logramos, Drago!-.

Cuando todo se calmo, Drago apareció triunfante, mientras brillaba de un color dorado, finalmente lo había conseguido, había dominado el poder del milenio.

-¡Ojos rojos ya no puede continuar, Dan del universo Bakugan es el ganador!-.

-No puedo creer lo que vi, Joey perdió-dijo Yugi impresionado, pero Atem sonreía, él sabía que Dan era un aliado muy útil, así como un gran amigo, pero tanto él como Drago habían demostrado ser grandes rivales y una parte de él deseaba enfrentarlos en el torneo.

La alianza del mal también estaba impresionada, especialmente Yubel y Dharak, la princesa no podía creer lo que sus ojos habían visto, ese niño había logrado controlar el gran poder del milenio, una energía de la cual no tenía idea de que existiera.

-Tal vez los he estado subestimando-dijo Yubel.

-¿Aun quieres actuar hasta la sexta ronda?-pregunto Kazarina con desdén.

-Por supuesto, no dejare que mis planes se arruinen por culpa de unos niños, pero como dije antes, debemos actuar en el momento más indicado y ese será en la sexta ronda-.

-Pero ahora me preocupa de Drago se este volviendo cada vez más fuerte, eso podría ser un gran problema-dijo Dharak.

-No te preocupes por él, cuando mi padre surja, todos esos insectos será reducidos a polvo-.

Halakthy se levanto de su trono y se acerco al público, quien la miro ansioso-¡Después de esa gran batalla solo tengo dos palabras que decir: a comer!-.

De inmediato, los minimoys y elfos corrieron a poner mesas, preparar las comidas, etc. Al parecer, Atem y Han tendrían que esperar para su combate, ya primero llenarían sus estómagos.

-Después de esa victoria, tengo mucha hambre-dijo Dan sirviéndose una gran cantidad de panquecitos.

-Ten cuidado Dan, no te vayas a atragantar-dijo Mira preocupada por su novio.

-Me pregunto si ese chico pelea y come con el mismo entusiasmo o quizás come con un entusiasmo mucho mayor-dijo Mai mirando comer a Dan.

-Yo sigo pensando que es asqueroso-dijo Mylene, mientras veía comer a Dan, Keith también tenía una cara de asco, al igual que muchos otros, pero que se le podía hacer.

-No te desanimes-le dijo Drago a Joey-diste buena batalla-.

-Eso lo se, no es vergonzoso caer ante el mejor, pero realmente creí que podría llegar hasta el final ¡Ahora ni siquiera podré quedar entre los seis mejores guerreros!-.

-¿De que te quejas?-pregunto Tristan-yo ni siquiera pase de la primera ronda-.

-Hablando de eso ¿Cuál creen que haya sido la derrota más divertida de todo el torneo?-pregunto Tea y todos se quedaron pensando, pero a todos se les vino a la mente la misma idea o mejor dicho, el mismo combate….

-FLASHBACK-

MetalKabuterimon y Amidamaru quedaron frente a frente, nuevamente, ninguno hizo ni dijo nada, siendo MetalKabuterimon.

-Admito que estoy impresionado, más por el hecho de que eres un samurái, bien, estoy más que impresionado-dijo, para luego comenzar-pues yo soy el guerrero del trueno ¿realmente crees poder vencer al trueno? El poder del trueno, la fuerza del trueno, la valentía del trueno, la rapidez del trueno, la destrucción del trueno, la furia del trueno, el corazón del trueno, la luz del trueno, el impacto del trueno ¿eh? Dime ¿crees poder vencer al trueno?-.

-Bueno aquí esta mi respuesta-dijo Amidamaru lanzando un potente golpe con su puño justo en el rostro de MetalKabuterimon, lo siguiente que el digimon vio fue una serie de estrellas, para luego caer al suelo y regresar a ser JP.

-¡Han pasado 30 segundos, Yoh del universo Shaman King es el ganador!-.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

(Nota: esa para mí, fue la derrota más divertida de todo el torneo, pero me gustaría saber su opinión, así que díganme cual fue la derrota que más les hizo reír, así como la (s) batallas que más les hayan gustado y la (s) que menos les haya gustado, recuerden que sus opiniones son muy importantes para mí).

Todos comenzaron a reírse, bueno, todos menos Kaiba y Mylene, aunque Mylene tenía una sonrisa un poco divertida.

-Si duda fue la derrota más divertida de todo el torneo-dijo Marucho.

-Ese pobre chico se la pasó hablando de la grandeza del trueno y termino muy mal-dijo Elfin.

Atem miro a sus amigos reírse, debía admitirlo, era agradable disfrutar de unos pocos momentos de paz, ya que mientras esos monstruos continuaran en el torneo, esos momentos no sería muy frecuentes.

-¿Le ocurre algo faraón?-pregunto Tea.

-No, no es nada, no te preocupes-dijo Atem evitando arruinar el momento de paz que todos estaban disfrutando.

Mientras tanto, la alianza del mal observaba lo que pasaba a su alrededor, como la gente disfrutaba de su almuerzo, así como también hablaban de los combates que ya habían pasado y los que aun faltaban.

-Son patéticos, todos y cada uno de ellos-dijo Hao con desdén.

-Descuida, cuando mi padre surja ya no tendremos que soportar a esos insectos-dijo Yubel.

-El plan se llevara a cabo mañana, pero dime ¿estas segura de que podemos confiar en ese tal Max?-pregunto Barodius.

-Por supuesto, después de todo es humano y los humanos son fácilmente manipulables, además, el amor que ese niño tiene hacia los dinosaurios será la perdición para todos los universos-.

-Pero ¿Qué hay de Halakthy? Tú misma has dicho que ella es la única que puede destruir a tu padre-dijo Kazarina.

-Es por eso que Max la quitara de nuestro camino, para que así podamos cumplir nuestro plan ¿todavía tienen las cartas que les di?-.

-Si-dijo Hao sacando la carta de tempestad del infierno.

-Tal como tú lo pediste-dijo Barodius sacando el sello de oricalcos.

-Me alegra saber eso, ya que para poder completar el plan necesitaremos de esas cartas tan poderosas-.

-¡Continuaremos dentro de diez minutos, los dos últimos participantes deben prepararse, Atem del universo Yugioh vs Han del universo Digimon!-.

-Parece que ya va a ser nuestro turno, Magnamon-dijo Han, mientras Lena lo observaba.

-¿No estas nervioso? Tú oponente es sumamente poderoso-.

-Claro que estoy nervioso, pero también muy emocionado ¿verdad Magnamon?-.

-Por supuesto, este será el mejor combate que jamás hayamos tenido-dijo Magnamon ansioso.

Atem miro sus cartas y finalmente decidió usar una carta de fusión para esa batalla, usando a dos de sus cartas favoritas.

-¡Bien, ya pasaron los diez minutos, que los dos últimos participantes de la primera ronda suban a la plataforma y que inicie el último combate de la quinta ronda!-.

Atem y Han se miraron desafiantes, luego sonrieron y subieron a la plataforma, listos para iniciar el combate final de la quinta ronda.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 41, espero les haya gustado, la quinta ronda esta a punto de terminar, ya solo queda el combate entre Atem y Han, pero a medida que se acerque el momento de dar comienzo a la sexta ronda, también lo hace el plan de Yubel, la maldad esta a punto de invadir todos los universos._

_No se les olvide mencionar las derrotas que más los divirtieron, así como los combates que más les gustaron y los que menos les gustaron, como también su participante favorito y el que menos les guste, solo es por curiosidad._

**Escarlata, Nina y Joe: **_eso esta divertido y es una de las cosas que deben divertirnos siempre, hay una frase celebre, dicha por el gran creador de Condorito, René Ríos, alias Pepo, que dice así:_

"_A todas las situaciones, por más malas que sean, siempre hay que ponerles humor"._

_Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Suteichi-Kazami: **_lo lamento, pero así es la sociedad, tienes que hacer todo lo que te ordena, en fin, respondiendo a tu pregunta, mi dios egipcio favorito es Ra, no solo por todas sus habilidades, sino además, por su relación con el sol. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_podrías ponerle un continuara y luego una historia acerca del nuevo personaje en el próximo capítulo, así aumentaría un poco el suspenso, pero es tu decisión, eso es lo que yo te aconsejo, además de que expliques también un poco más la relación de los personajes entre si, especialmente si son parejas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_bueno, ya puedes respirar tranquilo, ya esta el capítulo, en fin, la quinta ronda ya casi se acaba y dará inicio el momento más esperado de todos, la batalla contra Zork. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**AkirKazami97: **_de hecho, fuiste de los dos OC que llegaron más lejos en todo el torneo, ya que Toaneo07 también lo consiguió, los dos llegaron hasta la quinta ronda, felicidades por eso, por cierto ¿Qué te parece que vas a tener otra hermana, además de Hanako? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Infinita: **_no te preocupes, de hecho, espero que ya te sientas mejor, respecto a tu pregunta, yo lo empecé bien, pero un hermano de mi papá y por lógica, tío mío, no, ya que le diagnosticaron diabetes y ha estado hospitalizado desde el jueves, pero parece ser que mañana ya lo dan de alta, gracias a Dios, pero ahora deberá cuidarse muchísimo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_claro que usara la espada, ya que no solo los samurái eran grandes espadachines, también los guerreros ninja, respecto a tu pregunta, así es, alguien más tomo el puesto, Suteichi-Kazami, pero tú podrías ser el tercero al mando ¿Qué opinas? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Terminex: **_bueno, no solo Yubel volvió a pasar, también lo hicieron Barodius y Hao, lo que aumenta más el peligro en el torneo, por cierto ¿Cómo quieres que se llame tu hijo? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Suteichi-Kazami, AkiraKazami97 e Infinita, junto mis cordiales saludos a Nanashi No Gombee, Moon-9215, Zeus y Terminex.**_

_**Nos vemos….el viernes….**_


	42. La oscuridad se acerca

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo y el combate final de la quinta ronda, pero conforme se avance hacia la sexta ronda, también se acerca el momento en que la oscuridad hará su movimiento y algo terrible ocurrirá, el faraón y los otros deberán estar preparados para lo que se acerca._

_Y ahora el capítulo 42._

**Cap. 42 La oscuridad se acerca.**

-Muy bien, ve Magnamon y muestra todo el poder de tu modo X-dijo Han.

-Como digas-Magnamon dio un salto y se coloco justo frente a Atem, quien lo miro tranquilamente, al tiempo que sacaba tres cartas.

-Yo usare a la fusión del mago oscuro con el Buster Blade, saluden al paladín oscuro-el poderoso mago/guerrero hizo su aparición, listo para la batalla que estaba a punto de librarse.

-¡Magna cañón!-Magnamon disparo su poderoso cañón contra el paladín oscuro, quien lo detuvo con un escudo mágico, para luego lanzarse contra Magnamon y darle un golpe con su báculo.

-¡Magnamon!-.

-Descuida, estoy bien-Magnamon se volvió a lanzar a gran velocidad contra el paladín oscuro, quien hizo exactamente lo mismo y cuando ambos estaban cerca desaparecieron para asombro de todos.

-¿A dónde se fueron?-pregunto Joey.

-Tonto, no han desaparecido, simplemente están moviéndose a una gran velocidad-dijo Kaiba-debo decir que ese mago de Atem si que es poderoso-.

Tanto el paladín oscuro como Magnamon se convirtieron en dos destellos que chocaban en el aire, para asombro de todos los espectadores, incluso la alianza maligna, aunque Yubel, Dharak e incluso Drago, podían verlos, además de Halakthy.

-Si que son rápidos, no me explico como puedo verlos-dijo Dharak.

-Eso se debe a que ahora tienes un poder mucho mayor, uno que muy pronto nos ayudara a obtener la victoria-dijo Yubel sonriendo malignamente.

El paladín oscuro lanzo un relámpago contra Magnamon, quien lo esquivo y golpeo al mago, luego recibió una patada de parte del paladín oscuro y comenzaron una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

-¡Vamos Magnamon!-grito Han, mientras Atem miraba la batalla.

-Reconozco que eres un gran guerrero-dijo Atem con sinceridad.

-¿Eh?-.

-Pero lamento decirte que no pienso perder, ya que hacerlo no es una opción para mí-.

-No entiendo-.

-Lo entenderás pronto, pero realmente me gustaría tener a un poderoso aliado como tú, así como todos los de tu universo luchando a mi lado-.

-¿A tu lado? ¿Contra quien?-.

-Algo me dice que pronto lo averiguaremos, pero por ahora debo terminar esta batalla ¡Paladín oscuro, ataca con el guerrero mágico!-.

El paladín oscuro reunió energía y creo la sombra de un guerrero de la luz, ante el asombro de Han y Magnamon.

-¿Qué es eso?-.

El guerrero se lanzo contra Magnamon y lo golpeo con su espada, lo siguiente que pasó fue que Magnamon cayó al suelo, intento levantarse, pero al final, las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban lo abandonaron y cayó al suelo derrotado.

-¡Magnamon!-grito Han preocupado.

-No te preocupes, él se encuentra bien, solo esta inconsciente, lamento haber tenido que terminarlo tan rápido, pero como dije antes, perder no era una opción para mí-.

-¡Han pasado 30 segundos, Atem del universo Yugioh es el ganador!-.

-Pues claro que él gana, era algo realmente obvio-dijo Yubel mirando a Atem.

Halakthy se levanto de su trono y se encamino hacia adelante para hablar con el público-¡Ya hemos terminado con la quinta ronda, ahora daremos los resultados finales, anciano místico!-.

-Si alteza ¡Presten atención, estos son los resultados de los combates de la quinta ronda!-.

**Bakugan:**

Ganaron: Barodius, Dan.

Perdieron: Ace, Aki, Ren.

Victorias: 2.

Derrotas: 3.

**Digimon:**

Ganaron: Nadie.

Perdieron: Han.

Victorias: 0.

Derrotas: 1.

**Dino Rey:**

Descalificado.

**Pokemon:**

Descalificado.

**Shaman King:**

Ganaron: Hao.

Perdieron: Nadie.

Victorias: 1.

Derrotas: 0.

**Yugioh:**

Ganaron: Yubel, Atem.

Perdieron: Joey.

Victorias: 2.

Derrotas: 1.

-Eso es todo-.

-¡Muy bien, entonces creo que ya es algo obvio, pero tengo que dejarlo aclarado, el universo Digimon ha sido descalificado del torneo, pero quiero que los despidamos con un fuerte aplauso por haber llegado tan lejos en el torneo!-.

Se escucharon aplausos, mientras algunos miembros del universo digimon se levantaban en señal de gratitud, fue cuando Yubel miro a Max, quien le devolvió la mirada, el momento de su plan estaba cada vez más cerca.

-Cielo, ahora solo quedan 5 participantes-dijo Mokuba.

-Y algo me dice que en la siguiente ronda recibiremos muchas sorpresas desagradables-dijo Kaiba preocupado, mientras su hermano lo miraba del mismo modo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-.

-No estoy seguro, solo espero estar equivocado-.

Halakthy volvió a llamar la atención del público-¡Ahora solo quedan 5 participantes en el torneo, el momento de la batalla final se acerca, estamos acercándonos al gran final, mañana continuaremos con la sexta ronda, así que vayan a descansar y nos vemos mañana!-.

-Si, nos vemos mañana reina Halakthy-dijo Yubel sonriendo malignamente.

El estadio poco a poco se fue vaciando, hasta que finalmente quedaron muy pocos, de hecho, los únicos que quedaron fueron la maligna alianza de Yubel, quienes esta vez, contaban con su pequeño espía.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Max.

-Ya es hora-dijo Yubel con maldad-mañana mismo empezaremos con el plan para poder liberar a mi padre ¿aun tienes la carta que te di?-.

-Si-dijo Max sacando la carta que Yubel le había dado.

-Bien, ahora quiero que hagas lo siguiente…..-Yubel comenzó a contarle el plan a Max, que era lo que tenía que hacer y como, todo para deleite de sus malignos compañeros, quienes sonreían de manera burlona y maligna-¿podrás hacerlo?-.

-Yo…creo que si….-.

-Esa no es la respuesta que yo quiero, necesito que me digas si puedo confiarte esta misión tan importante, de lo contrario, me temo que tendré que romper nuestro trato-.

-No, eso no será necesario, puedo asegurarte que puedo hacerlo, eso tenlo por seguro-dijo Max suplicante.

-Esta bien, te daré la oportunidad, espero que me des buenos resultados-dijo Yubel-ahora vete con tus amigos, mañana daremos nuestro golpe y necesito que estés en perfecto estado-.

-Si señorita-Max se retiro con sus amigos, los cuales estaban en la cafetería, mientras Yubel sonreía de manera divertida y maligna.

-Ese chico es un tono, realmente cree que cumplirás tu palabra-dijo Kazarina.

-Yo voy a cumplir mi palabra-dijo Yubel sonriendo misteriosamente.

-¿No me digas que hablabas en serio?-pregunto Hao impresionado.

-Cuando dije que iba a recibir una recompensa era en serio-.

-No entiendo-dijo Kazarina, mientras Barodius y Hao esperaban, al parecer, Yubel aun tenía una trampa para Max.

-Dije que iba a recibir su recompensa, pero jamás le dije quien se la iba a dar-.

-Me imagino que ese será tu padre ¿no es cierto?-pregunto Barodius con maldad.

-Exacto, mi padre le dará a ese chico lo que se merece y mucho más, hemos esperado mucho para esto, pero mañana daremos nuestro golpe y una nueva era de oscuridad comenzara para todos los universos-.

-Eso suena muy divertido-dijo Dharak con maldad-ya estoy ansioso-.

Yubel y su alianza comenzaron a reírse con maldad, mientras la luna brillaba sobre ellos, faltaban ya solo 12 horas para que el terrible plan de Yubel comenzara, Zork surgiría y los universos estarían en grave peligro.

**Cafetería…..**

Como en la última noche, se llevaba a cabo un concurso de talento, nuevamente, Chocolove intento hacer reír al público, pero ninguno se reía y comenzaban a lanzarle tomates, manzanas, uvas, etc.

-Deberían prohibirle contar chistes-dijo Joey con cara de disgusto.

Fue cuando a Tea se le ocurrió algo-Oiga faraón ¿Por qué no sube y canta una canción?-.

-No creo que sea buena…-.

-Anda Atem-dijo Yugi-recuerdo que me contaste que tu padre solía cantarte una canción que hacía que durmieras como un bebe, además de que te dio una gran lección-.

-Es que…..-.

-Anda, anímate-dijo Dan sonriendo divertido.

-Si vamos, hágalo-dijo Mira y luego se unieron Fabia, Shun, Marucho y los otros, finalmente, Atem acabo cediendo.

-Muy bien, pero solo espero que no se burlen-.

Atem suspiro y subió al escenario, de inmediato se produjo un gran silencio y Atem se puso más nervioso.

-Bien….-dijo muy nervioso-voy a cantar una canción que significa mucho para mí, mi padre me la cantaba cuando era niño y significa mucho para mí, me ayudo a vencer muchos de mis miedos y me hizo más fuerte cuando más lo necesite, mi padre fue un gran hombre y una persona muy sabia, ahora, con todo el cariño y respeto que le tengo, les canto la canción que me cantaba cuando era pequeño, espero la disfruten-.

(Nota: el video esta en youtube, se llama "no me rendiré", espero la disfruten, este es el enlace: .com/watch?v=bfQTRMUjRQU, pero además, aquí tienen la letra, disfrútenla).

No me rendiré... no me rendiré...  
>Puedes desafiarme en cualquier lugar, no me rendiré<br>Firme estaré, no claudicare  
>No me abatiré, ni entristeceré... Firme estaré...<p>

Se lo que esta bien... y aquí viviré...  
>Aunque de lo opuesto me quieran convencer...<br>Firme yo estaré, No me rendiré  
>De pronto, cuando el peligro esté...<br>Tal vez más firme estaré... NO ME RENDIRE...

Mientras Atem cantaba, recordaba a su padre, el antiguo faraón de Egipto, uno de los creadores de los artículos del milenio, el gran Aknamkanon, así como todas sus enseñanzas.

-FLASHBACK-

-Algún día Atem, el sol saldrá sobre nuestro pueblo y saldrá contigo siendo el nuevo faraón, pero debes recordar una cosa-.

-¿Qué cosa padre?-.

-Que ser faraón no significa que solamente te sentaras en tu trono y darás órdenes, también tienes como deber proteger a todos los habitantes de nuestro pueblo, desde el más noble hasta el más pobre, todos dependen de ti, porque tú eres su líder, recuerda tratar a todos con respeto, sean miembros de la realeza o sirvientes, todos merecen respeto por igual, nuestros ancestros olvidaron eso y pagaron el precio-.

-Pero padre, hay algo que no entiendo-.

-¿Qué cosa?-.

-¿Por qué nosotros debemos ser responsables de la seguridad de todos ellos? Si fuera por mí, todos se cuidarían a si mismo, así debería ser-.

-Tal vez, por eso debes recordar que los hombres fuertes se cuidan así mismo, pero los más fuertes, pueden cuidar a los demás, debes ser siempre el más fuerte de todos y no solamente físicamente, sino también espiritual y mentalmente-.

-Comprendo padre-.

-Recuerda hijo mío, recuerda ser siempre el más fuerte-.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

Al recordar esas palabras de su padre, Atem bajo del escenario y se dirigió hacia sus amigos, donde lo recibieron con felicitaciones.

-No sabía que cantaras tan bien-dijo Joey.

-Yo no puedo creer que su padre le cantara eso-dijo Mylene impresionada.

-Mi padre era muy sabio y recuerdo que su mayor enseñanza, fue que debía ser el más fuerte para poder proteger a los demás-.

-No comprendo-dijo Dan y todos se rieron-no es gracioso-.

Mira solo se acomodo en el hombro de Dan para tranquilizarlo, mientras que Keith tomaba la mano de Mylene, la chica sabía que significaba, pero debía ser paciente, ya que en ese momento, estaban disfrutando de una buena plática.

-A mí me gustaría saber todo sobre tu padre-dijo Tea sonriéndole a Atem-¿Cómo era él?-.

-Fue una gran persona, un gran rey y por supuesto, un gran padre, él creía en la bondad del mundo, recuerdo que cuando era niño me dijo que los hombres fuertes se cuidan así mismo, pero los más fuertes pueden cuidar de otros-.

-Entiendo-dijo Shun-habla de que un líder tiene como responsabilidad proteger a todo su pueblo-.

-Exacto-.

De esa forma, Atem continúo contándoles sobre su padre, el gran hombre que había sido, así como el justo rey que fue y el amoroso padre que solía ser.

-¿Qué paso con su madre?-pregunto Fabia con delicadeza.

Atem suspiro y miro hacia arriba-Falleció cuando tenía 3 años-.

-Yo…..lo siento…no quise…-.

-No te preocupes, nunca he hablado sobre mi familia-.

-Los extrañas ¿verdad?-pregunto Elfin.

-Todos los días o al menos, desde que recupere mi memoria-.

-¿Cómo era su madre?-pregunto Dan curioso.

-Bueno, no tengo muchos recuerdos de ella, pero hay algo que siempre mantengo en mi mente y creo que fue por eso que mi padre comenzó a cantarme desde niño, para que de alguna forma sintiera la presencia de mi madre-.

-¿Qué canción le cantaba su madre?-pregunto Keith y Atem trato de recordar, fue cuando escucho una melodiosa voz, al tiempo que era muy dulce y llena de amor.

-FLASHBACK-

Calla mi niño

No haz de llorar

Sueña y duerme feliz

Siempre tú debes mi arrullo llevar

Así yo estaré junto a ti

Y otra canción que recordaba….

Como me apena verte llorar

Toma mi mano, siéntela

Yo te protejo de cualquier cosa

No llores más aquí estoy

(Nota: esas canciones también están en youtube, la primera se llama "libéranos", pero como es muy larga, les recomiendo adelantarla al minuto 3:27, pero si quieren escucharla toda es su elección, en fin, este es el enlace: .com/watch?v=5Xf4Fgo8Svo. La segunda canción se llama "en mi corazón vivirás" y viene desde el inicio, este es el enlace: .com/watch?v=J3amQqNqljY).

-FIN FLASHBACK-

Atem derramo una lágrima al recordar a su madre, todos decidieron guardar silencio, después de todo, ya que para el faraón debe ser muy duro recordar a su padre.

Después de todo eso, se la pasaron disfrutando de la diversión que el show de talentos les brindaba, Keith y Mylene se retiraron a "dormir", mientras que Dan los miraba algo confundido y Kaiba soltó un comentario…..

-Veo que eres un gran peleador, pero también un pobre inocente-.

-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?-.

-Piensa lo que quieras-.

-Definitivamente ese tipo sabe hacer más enemigos que amigos-dijo Mira y todos estuvieron de acuerdo, bueno, todos menos Atem.

-Kaiba puede ser lo que quieran, pero es un gran amigo, ya que hace 5000 años, su ancestro y el más leal de mis sacerdotes me ayudo mucho a vencer a Zork, Kaiba es frío y cruel a veces, pero no duda en unir sus fuerzas con nosotros por un bien común-

Las horas pasaron y todos se retiraron a dormir, excepto Yubel, quien en su habitación miraba la luna, al tiempo que sonreía de manera maligna.

-El tiempo ya casi acaba, solo un poco más padre-.

**Al día siguiente…**

La nueva plataforma era diferente a las demás, parecía estar hecha del mismo material que los artículos del milenio, tenía las estatuas de los cuatro dioses en cada esquina, así como los dibujos de los cuatro elementos, los cuales se unían en el centro con la luz y la oscuridad, todo eso dentro del místico ojo del milenio.

-¡Bienvenidos a la sexta ronda, a partir de ahora, los combates que faltan y las rondas que faltan, se realizaran en esta plataforma, donde se unen los 6 elementos, espero que hayan descansado bien, porque es hora de comenzar la sexta ronda!-el público estallo en aplausos y gritos de emoción, mientras Yubel sonreía de manera maligna-¡Ahora comencemos con el primer combate de la sexta ronda, el cual será entre Yubel del universo Yugioh vs Barodius del universo Bakugan!-.

-Ya es hora-dijo Yubel sonriendo, mientras miraba a Barodius y a Max, quien se levanto de su asiento, el momento finalmente había llegado.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 42, espero les haya gustado, finalmente la sexta ronda ha comenzado y el momento que la alianza del mal espero con ansias ha llegado, es hora de poner en marcha su maligno plan, algo terrible esta a punto de suceder y no será el universo el que este en peligro, serán todos los universos._

_Aviso importante, a partir del capítulo 46 ya no se recibe más OC para Venganza del Inframundo, así que si quieren participar, estas son sus últimas oportunidades, así mismo les agradezco a todos los OC que participaron en el torneo, muchas felicidades a todos los que llegaron lejos y lo lamento por aquellos que salieron rápidamente, pero todo fue por azares del destino, su suerte y el oponente que les toco._

**Iron Mario: **_muchas gracias por haber opinado, aunque personalmente, prefiero la batalla de Atem vs Kaiba, creo que esa ha sido la mejor del torneo, bueno, al menos, hasta ahora, en fin, la batalla con Zork se aproxima, ahora que la sexta ronda va a empezar, Yubel esta lista para poner en marcha su plan, algo terrible esta a punto de suceder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_bueno, el bakugan de Freezer te recomiendo que sea Darkus y que sea un fénix, el cual se llamaría Dranzer, a ti te dejo la forma del bakugan y sus poderes, será una forma de poner en práctica toda tu creatividad, vas mejorando poco a poco, pero recuerda que debes explicar con más detalle todo lo que ocurra en tu fic, por más insignificante que sea. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Suteichi-Kazami: **_gracias por tus opiniones, realmente me agrada saber la opinión de todos los que comentan mi fic, realmente me gusta mucho, efectivamente si era Jake quien hizo el comentario, pero ahora se viene el momento más oscuro de todos, el terrible plan de Yubel esta a punto de ponerse en marcha, su padre esta listo para despertar y traer el caos no solo al torneo, ni al universo, sino a todos los universos, en el próximo capítulo van a ver el plan de Yubel en acción. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_fue un buen momento también, pero para mí el mejor fue el de JP porque nos demuestra que cuando uno habla de lo grandioso que es, entre otras cosas, siempre termina muy mal, sin importar que tan poderoso sea, también me gusto mucho esa batalla, fue legendaria, pero aun queda una más para finalizar el torneo, ya lo verás cuando eso pase. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_bueno, aquí tienes el capítulo 42, la batalla de Atem termino, pero Han dio buena batalla, sin embargo, ahora que la quinta ronda terminó y la sexta ronda va a empezar, el momento que Yubel y su maligna alianza esperaban ha llegado, finalmente pondrán en acción sus malignos planes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Suteichi-Kazami, junto mis cordiales saludos a Iron Mario, Nanashi No Gombee, Zeus y Moon-9215.**_

_**Nos vemos….el sábado… **_


	43. Caos en la sexta ronda

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo y el momento que todos han estado esperando, finalmente, Yubel pondrá en marcha sus malignos planes, usando a Max y la carta que le dio, el momento de que Zork regrese a la vida ha llegado, Atem, Dan, los duelistas, peleadores, elegidos, maestros, shamanes, etc. Deberán evitar que ocurra algo terrible._

_Y ahora el capítulo 43._

**Cap. 43 Caos en la sexta ronda.**

Yubel y Barodius subieron a la plataforma, mientras el público comentaba entre si, este iba a ser un combate devastador, no solo por el hecho de que ambos eran poderosos, sino que además, ambos eran sumamente despiadados.

-¿Estas litas?-pregunto Barodius.

-Por supuesto, que sea emocionante-dijo Yubel.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Death Dharak Darkus!-.

-¡Aquí voy!-.

Drago se alejo un poco de Dan para poder ver mejor, Atem se acerco a él a los pocos segundos-Tú también piensas lo mismo ¿verdad?-.

-Si, algo me dice que este combate no va a terminar bien, pero sospecho que para nosotros-.

-Yo también lo creo-dijo Atem.

Mientras el combate comenzaba, Max caminaba por los pasillos acercándose cada vez más a la puerta que llevaba al balcón donde estaba la reina Halakthy y sus invitados, al tiempo que sacaba la carta de Yubel.

-Según Yubel, con esta carta podre cumplir con su plan y luego los dinosaurios serán salvados de la extinción-.

De vuelta a la batalla, Yubel lanzo un rayo contra Dharak, quien creo un escudo de energía oscura para protegerse, después se lanzo contra Yubel en una poderosa embestida, pero la princesa esquivo el ataque a una velocidad impresionante.

-Vaya, es más rápida de lo que creí-dijo Hao impresionado.

-Pero ambos se atacan con mucha fuerza, no se supone que todo es parte de un plan-dijo Stoica.

-Por supuesto tonto-dijo Kazarina con un tono obvio-si queremos que el plan resulte, tanto el emperador como Yubel deben hacer que todo parezca real y para lograrlo deben atacarse con todo lo que tienen-.

-Pero el combate apenas ha iniciado y Dharak tiene problemas para seguir a Yubel-dijo Jill.

-Lo que la princesa tiene en poder también lo tiene en velocidad-dijo Bakura sonriendo como un lunático.

Yubel lanzo varias bolas de energía oscura contra Dharak, quien esquivo todas y luego lanzo una poderosa ráfaga de fuego contra Yubel, quien esta vez, creo un campo de fuerza, tiempo que aprovecho la princesa para ver hacia el balcón.

-_"¿Dónde esta ese chiquillo? Más vale que se de prisa o de lo contrario acabare con él"-_

-Ambos son grandes guerreros-dijo Tea impresionada.

-Pero no estaría mal que perdieran ambos-dijo Fabia con desdén.

-Que lastima que eso no se pueda-dijo Elfin.

Yubel y Dharak continuaron su combate, mientras Barodius observaba con los brazos cruzados, él también dirigía la mirada hacia el balcón esperando que Max hiciera el movimiento para poder terminar ese combate tan absurdo.

Lo que nadie se podía imaginar, era que Max ya estaba en su lugar, sosteniendo firmemente la carta que Yubel le había dado, pero su mano le estaba temblando, ahora comenzaba a tener dudas, pero si no lo hacía, entonces los pobres dinosaurios se extinguirían y él no iba a dejar que eso pasara.

-¿Dónde esta Max?-pregunto Zoe, justo en el momento que Max lanzaba la carta, la cual cayó a un lado del torno de Halakthy, quien al verla abrió los ojos asustada.

-¡Oh no!-grito asustada, al tiempo que se levantaba, pero ya era tarde, la carta se estaba activando, la carta no era otra que la pirámide de la luz.

-¿Qué sucede?-exclamo Dan cuando vio el brillo que provenía del balcón, al tiempo que todos volteaban.

-¡Oh no, es la pirámide de la luz!-grito Atem alarmado.

La pirámide de la luz atrapo a la reina Halakthy, quien comenzó a sentir como sus fuerzas la abandonaban, fue cuando Yubel y Dharak detuvieron su combate, al tiempo que la princesa, Barodius y Hao sonreía de manera triunfal.

-El estúpido lo hizo-dijo Yubel sonriendo malignamente.

Rápidamente, varios espíritus acudieron en auxilio de la reina, quien los detuvo con su mano, ya que en un último intento por salvarse, separo su alma en las cuatro cartas de dioses egipcios, las cuales volaron hacia Atem, quien las tomo rápidamente.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-pregunto Dan.

Atem no respondió, miraba las cuatro cartas de dioses con suma preocupación-No…..puedo sentir su poder, están muy débiles-.

Una risa se escucho y todos miraron a Yubel, quien descendía en ese momento, junto con Dharak-El plan salió a la perfección-.

-Yubel ¡Tu fuiste la causante de esto!-.

-Y para que te digo que no, pero el crédito no es solo mío, ya que también ayudaron Barodius, Hao, Dharak y por supuesto, el chico que lanzo la carta contra Halakthy, Max del universo Dino Rey-.

Max salió de las sombras, para asombro de sus amigos del mismo universo, mientras Kaiba endurecía la mirada, Yubel se acerco a Max y lo felicito por haber hecho un buen trabajo.

-Ahora cumple con tu parte del trato-dijo Max desafiante.

-Por supuesto, pero primero debo hacer algo más, revivir a mi padre-Yubel miro a Atem-y sin Halakthy para molestar, no hay nadie que pueda oponerse a los deseos de mi padre-.

-¡Excepto nosotros!-grito Dan desafiante.

-Espera-intervino Atem.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me detienes?-.

-No es conveniente que todos enfrentemos a esos monstruos, debemos llevar al público a un lugar seguro-.

-Atem tiene razón-.

-¡Nosotros ayudaremos!-gritaron muchos de los participantes.

Aquellos que se quedarían y ayudarían a pelear eran:

**Bakugan: **

Dan, Mira, Keith, Shun, Fabia, Marucho, Ace, Ren, Zenet, Mylene, Lena, Chan Lee, Julie, Shinn, Natsuko, Niah, Hibari, Aki, Ayame, Merling, Hari, Cece, Selenia, Jack, Ikki, Nanashi, Darrow.

**Digimon:**

Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, Kari, TK, Davis, Joley, Cody, Ken, Han, Takuya, Koji, Takato.

**Dino Rey:**

Seth, Isis.

**Pokemon:**

Ash, Dawn, Paul, Misty, Ryo, Anabel, Aloe, Tobías, May.

**Shaman King:**

Yoh, Len, HoroHoro, Lyserg, Ryu, Fausto, Chocolove.

**Yugioh:**

Atem, Yugi, Kaiba, Joey, Tea, Mai.

Mientras el resto de los participantes se encargaban de evacuar al público, junto con los espíritus, minimoys y elfos, los cuales se movían a gran velocidad para llevar al público a un lugar seguro.

-¡Yubel, jamás en la vida te perdonare lo que haz hecho!-grito Atem.

-¡Ninguno lo hará!-grito Joey molesto.

-Que palabras tan divertidas, pero aunque tengo deseos de acabar con ustedes me temo que no tengo tiempo para esto, ya que tenemos que resucitar a mi padre, así que me despido, Barodius, Hao, Bakura, Kazarina, Dartz, dejemos que estos tontos se enfrenten a nuestros siervos, mientras nosotros comenzamos el ritual-.

-¡Mala idea, quería acabar con Drago ahora!-rugió Dharak.

-¿Tanto deseas pelear conmigo?-rugió Drago, mientras aparecía en su forma real-¡Pues aquí me tienes!-.

-¡Por fin!-Dharak se lanzo contra Drago y ambos comenzaron una intensa batalla.

-Dharak-musito Barodius con frialdad.

-Esto es interesante, parece que la historia del Dragonoid y Dharaknoid se esta repitiendo, creo que esto podría sernos muy útil-.

-Creo que tienes razón-Hao invoco al espíritu de fuego y fue cuando los demás villanos invocaron sus bakugan y fantasmas.

-Es nuestro turno-dijo Atem-¡Invoco al Paladín Oscuro!-.

-¡Ven Máximo Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules!-.

-¡Adelante Convoca el cráneo!-.

-¡Dragón oscuro de ojos rojos!-.

-¡Maga oscura!-.

-¡Damas águilas!-.

-Nuestro turno-dijo Keith-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Infinity Helios Darkus!-después de Keith, siguieron todos los demás, poco después, siguieron los shamanes, invocando a sus fantasmas, luego los niños elegidos, quienes hicieron aparecer a Omnimon, Garudamon, MegaKabuterimon, Lilimon, Zudomon, Imperialdramon, Sylphimon, Sakkunamon, Magnamon X, KaiserGreymon, MagnaGarurumon y Gallantmon modo paladín, finalmente, los entrenadores llamaron a sus mejores pokemon, Isis y Seth convocaron a sus dinosaurios.

-¡Escúchenme, esta puede ser la batalla más importante que jamás hayan tenido, no podemos permitir que resuciten a Zork, se que todos son de diferentes universos, pero si no los detenemos ahora, será el fin de todos! ¿Cuento con ustedes?-.

-¡Por supuesto!-.

Atem miro a Dan y a Yugi, quienes asintieron, se lanzaron contra los villanos y estos contra ellos, chocando y comenzando una intensa batalla, Atem hacía que el paladín atacara a Yubel, quien ahora lanzo las cartas que le había dado a Barodius y a Hao a Max, luego le dio una tercera carta.

-¡Ya sabes que hacer!-grito Yubel y Max asintió, al tiempo que emprendía la retirada, pero Shun lo vio y decidió ir tras él.

-¡Cúbranme!-le grito a sus tres bakugan, quienes se colocaron detrás de él protegiéndolo de todos los ataques.

-¡Shun!-grito Fabia e intento seguirla, pero se vio interceptada por Kazarina.

-¿Vas a algún lado princesa Fabia?-.

-¡Hazte a un lado!-.

Aranaut y Lumagrow comenzaron una batalla de bakugan haos, tal como lo habían hecho en tantos combates que se llevaron a cabo en sus mundos.

-¡Dime que planeas Yubel!-grito Atem.

-Para cuando ese chico termine lo sabrás, después de todo, Barodius, Hao y yo compartimos algo, un gran desprecio para todos aquellos que aman la luz-.

-Ya vencí a tu padre antes, puedo vencerlo de nuevo-.

-No me digas y como lo harías sin Halakthy-.

Atem no respondió, simplemente hizo que el Paladín atacar nuevamente, mientras Dan y Drago peleaban contra Barodius y Dharak, así como Yoh, Amidamaru, Tai, Matt, Davis, Ken, Omnimon e Imperialdramon contra Hao y el espíritu de fuego.

-¿Es todo lo que sabes hacer, Drago?-cuestiono Dharak,

-Si en verdad piensas eso, entonces eres más tontos de lo que creí, Dharak.

-¡Poder activado: Drago milenario!-.

-¡Poder activado: Dragón sombrío!-.

Ambos ataques provocaron una gran explosión, tiempo que aprovecho Kaiba para ir detrás de Shun, quien aun perseguía a Max, el chico de dino rey corría por los pasillos acercándose cada vez más a la habitación que fuera de Yubel.

-Bien, aquí es, pues ya llegue hasta aquí, así que…-Max entro a la habitación y comenzó a buscar algo, finalmente, después de algunos minutos y del estruendo causado por la batalla, encontró lo que Yubel le había pedido, se trataba de un jarrón de aspecto demoniaco, al principio, Max se aterro, pero se armo de valor y lo tomo-no se que pretende Yubel, pero tiene que ver con esto-.

-Gracias por el dato-dijo una voz a sus espaldas, al voltear, se topo con Shun, quien mantenía los brazos cruzados-parece ser que Kaiba tenía razón en lo que dijo, debimos vigilar a los participantes que habían perdido-.

-Tú no entiendes, hago esto por salvar a los dinosaurios-.

-Los dinosaurios tuvieron su oportunidad, la naturaleza quiso que se extinguieran, son cosas que falta y algún día la humanidad también podría sufrir el mismo destino, no somos nadie para jugar con las reglas de la naturaleza-.

-En eso te equivocas-Max hizo aparecer a Gabu en su forma pequeña-ellos son nuestros amigos, así como los bakugan lo son para ti-.

-Entiendo tus sentimientos, quizás yo haría lo mismo, pero confiar en Yubel no hará que los dinosaurios sobrevivan, ella esta loca y no creo que su padre sea mejor-.

-No tengo tiempo que perder, así que te lo advierto, déjame pasar o sino…..-.

Shun se puso en guardia, listo para pelear, Max se lanzo sobre él y trato de golpearlo, pero Shun lo derribo con mucha facilidad.

-Tienes mucho que aprender-.

-Lo siento, pero eso no es del todo cierto ¡Dino Fase! ¡Triceraptor ruge!-Gabu apareció como un gigante, destruyendo la habitación, por suerte, Shun consiguió hacerse a un lado gracias a sus reflejos ninja-debiste traer a uno de tus bakugan para ayudarte-apenas Max dijo esto, un espíritu apareció frente a Shun, encarando a Gabu-¿Qué?-.

-Permíteme presentarte al espadachín-dijo Kaiba apareciendo-ese chico siempre me dio mala espina, pero tú no debiste venir sin apoyo-.

-Generalmente no suelo necesitarlo-.

Max se dio cuenta de que Gabu sería aplastado fácilmente por el espadachín, así que decidió llevar la batalla al siguiente nivel-¡Amplificador elemental, dino lector: encendido!-Gabu obtuvo su armadura, con la cual se hizo más poderoso.

-Si que eres terco-dijo Kaiba con desdén.

**Mientras…**

Varias naves abandonaron el estadio y se alejaron rápidamente, pero no podían irse de la dimensión y eso alteraba a los pasajeros.

-¿Por qué no podemos irnos de este lugar?-grito James histérico.

-Lo sentimos-dijo un minimoy-pero la reina era quien mantenía abiertas las puertas a las distintas dimensiones, sin ella, eso es imposible-.

-¿Nos quedaremos aquí?-grito Jessie en iguales condiciones.

-¿No se dan cuenta que hay una guerra haya abajo?-grito Úrsula uniéndose a los gritos.

Los del universo dino rey estaban consternados, ninguno se imagino que Max sería capaz de hacer algo así, ahora sentían que algo mucho más terrible estaba por suceder y nadie sabía que era exactamente.

**En el estadio…**

Yubel, Dharak y el espíritu de fuego se reunieron, Barodius y Hao iban sobre sus respectivos compañeros, al poco tiempo lo hicieron Atem, Dan, Yoh, Tai, Matt, Davis y Ken, sobre el paladín oscuro, Drago, Amidamaru, Omnimon e Imperialdramon respectivamente.

-Tengan cuidado-les advirtió Atem-ya que los poderes que estos sujetos tienen son muy grandes-.

-No tienes que decírmelo-dijo Drago-nunca imagine que el poder de Dharak pudiera crecer tanto-.

-Lo mismo digo de ti, Drago-dijo Dharak con maldad.

-¿Qué estamos esperando? ¿Por qué no revivimos a tu padre ahora?-cuestiono Hao.

-Ese chiquillo debía traer el jarrón demoniaco, sin el las cartas no podrán ser usadas a todo su potencial-explico Yubel.

-Supongo que no podemos confiar en que un niño hiciera una tarea tan sencilla como esa-dijo Barodius.

-Eso ya no importa, la mayora amenaza se ha ido, ahora solo debemos esperar a ese mocoso, mientras tanto, divirtámonos con estos insectos-.

Yubel se lanzo contra el paladín oscuro, mientras Dharak contra Drago, el espíritu de fuego contra Amidamaru, Omnimon e Imperialdramon.

Debajo de ellos, Tea, Mai, Joey, Mira, Keith, Mylene, Marucho, Yugi y Ace se enfrentaban a Bakura y Dartz, quienes demostraban ser capaces de lidiar con los 9 sin ningún problema.

-Me sorprende que tuvieras el valor de enfrentarme de nuevo-dijo Bakura riéndose de Mira.

-Ahora mismo me voy a desquitar por eso ¡Poder activado: Cañón de magma!-.

Wilda lanzo su ataque contra Diamante, quien lo recibió directamente, pero salió completamente ileso, fue cuando la maga oscura, las damas águilas y Macubass se unieron a la batalla.

-¡Este torneo se ha convertido en una guerra!-grito Dan sobre Drago.

-¡Esto no me gusta nada!-.

-¡Y esto te gustara menos!-Dharak embistió a Drago, pero antes de que el bakugan pyrus contraatacara, una explosión se produjo en las habitaciones y Gabu apareció, con Max sobre él y sujetando el jarrón demoniaco.

Poco después, el espadachín surgió, con Kaiba sobre su hombre y luego Shun apareció, Ingram acudió y lo sostuvo.

-¿Qué pasa, Shun?-.

-No lo se, pero tengo un mal presentimiento-.

-¡Lo tengo!-grito Max mostrándole el jarrón a Yubel, quien sonrió malignamente.

-Lo hiciste bien, ahora solo falta completar con el ritual-.

-¡No te lo permitiré!-grito Atem, mientras hacía que el paladín oscuro atacara a Yubel con un relámpago, pero Yubel lo esquivo y contraataco.

-¡No vas a arruinar mis planes!-.

-¡No tengo deseos de ver otra vez a Zork, así que prepárate para ser derrotada!-.

-Eso lo veremos-Yubel se lanzo contra el paladín oscuro a una gran velocidad y lo golpeo en el estomago, después lo pateo y el paladín se estrello contra el suelo, por suerte, Atem logro mantenerse firme.

-Rayos, es muy rápida-.

-Que gusto que lo notes ¡Barodius, Hao, Dharak, Kazarina, Lumagrow, Bakura, Dartz, tenemos que comenzar!-.

-¡No se los permitiremos!-exclamo Drago apareciendo.

-Insectos molestos-dijo Yubel apretando los dientes con furia.

-¡Vamos a detenerlos ahora mismo!-dijo Yoh.

Atem volvió y el paladín regresaron a la batalla-No dejaremos que Zork resucite, vamos a detenerte, a ti y a tus aliados-.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 43, espero les haya gustado, finalmente Yubel puso en marcha su maligno plan y ahora el torneo se ha tenido que cancelar, mientras se desata una guerra en el estadio, el público ha sido evacuado, pero el problema ha aumentado, porque Yubel esta muy cerca de liberar a su padre, el verdadero terror se aproxima._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_es uno de los duelos que más me gusta, aunque la película no tiene ninguna relación con la historia que hay en la serie, excepto lo de los torneos, ya que en la serie Kaiba nunca uso el brillante dragón de ojos azules, respecto a Popeye, me acorde de ese personaje porque hay un canal donde pasan caricaturas de hace muchos años, aunque Popeye fue una de las que veía de niño. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Infinita: **_muchas gracias, él ya se encuentra bien, aunque ahora debe empezar a cuidarse mucho, pues ahora tiene diabetes y deberá ser más cuidadoso, por cierto, la sexta ronda se vio cancelada por el caos que ha comenzado, mientras que nos acercamos a la aparición del maligno Zork. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_creo que eres anónimo, pero debo decir que tu OC no se puede, bueno, al menos el bakugan, no olvides que Volt apareció en Ataque de las Maquinas y Venganza del Inframundo es la continuación, lo que puedo hacer y sugiero, es que si quieres salir con el personaje de Volt, puedes hacerlo, pero tu bakugan será el que tenía en Ataque de las Maquinas, Neos Haos, quien tenía la apariencia de un guerrero vikingo, también lo puedo hacer evolucionar, solo dime que nombre te gustaría darle y su nueva forma, así como sus poderes, pero si prefieres otro OC no te lo negare, solo recuerda que el límite es en el capítulo 46 de este fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Terminex: **_efectivamente, Zork es su nombre, respecto a masacrar a Yubel, lamento decirte que no será posible, ya que a Yubel y a sus aliados les espera otra cosa, ya que para que Zork surja….bueno, eso lo verás muy pronto, así que lo siento, pero no será posible y gracias por la aclaración. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Iron Mario: **_si lo hiciste, de hecho, yo solo comente que para mí, el mejor había sido ese, en fin, no creo que haya humano en este mundo que no recuerde a sus padres aunque sea con un poco de cariño, bueno, el momento se esta acercando y Zork se aproxima. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Suteichi-Kazami: **_vaya, ese si fue un comentario rápido, pero lo que importa es que comenten, en fin, la batalla final se aproxima, Zork se esta acercando y el caos muy pronto empeorara. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_si voy a ser sincero, solo las dos primeras, ya que la tercera me pareció todo un fiasco, pero me quedo con la de Evolución, más acción y más peleas, respondiendo a tu pregunta, si, ya lo cheque, tienes muy buen gusto para tus compañeros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_bueno, el combate fue solo una distracción, ahora se ha desatado un terrible caos, al mismo tiempo que una guerra, en la cual Atem y sus nuevos aliados deberán evitar que Zork surja a cualquier costo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Infinita, Anónimo y Suteichi-Kazami, junto mis cordiales saludos a Nanashi No Gombee, Terminex, Iron Mario, Zeus y Moon-9215.**_

_**Nos vemos…el lunes….**_


	44. El dios de la destruccion

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, finalmente ha llegado la hora que la alianza del mal tanto ha deseado, es hora de traer al máximo representante del mal, quien ha estado esperando esto desde hace 5000 años, es hora de que todos lo que luchan por el bien den todo o nada._

_Y ahora el capítulo 44._

**Cap. 44 El dios de la destrucción.**

-¡Acábenlos!-ordeno Yubel a todos los villanos, quienes se lanzaron contra ellos, Dharak y Hao iba a hacer lo mismo, cuando Yubel los detuvo-ustedes no, tenemos trabajo que hacer ¿recuerdan?-.

-¿Qué? Pero yo quería acabar con Drago antes de unirnos a tu padre-replico Dharak, lo que atrajo la atención de Atem y Drago.

-No te preocupes Dharak-dijo Barodius-para cuando nos volvamos uno que el gran señor oscuro lo acabaras sin problemas-.

-Creo que tienes razón-.

-¿Qué esperamos entonces?-pregunto Hao sonriendo.

Para evitar que sus enemigos los detuvieran, Yubel comenzó a reunir energía oscura y trajo a algunos antiguos enemigos de varias dimensiones.

-¡El Leviatán!-exclamo Atem al ver la maligna criatura de oricalcos.

-¡Naga!-exclamaron Dan y Drago.

-¡Y no vienen solos, también esta Diaboromon, MaloMyotismon y Piedmon!-exclamo Tai.

-Sus antiguos enemigos ahora se encargaran de ustedes, mientras nosotros nos encargamos de iniciar el ritual, diviértanse con ellos y tienen mi permiso para matarlos-dijo Yubel.

Los enemigos asintieron y se lanzaron contra Atem, el paladín oscuro, Drago, Dan, Yoh, Amidamaru, Omnimon, Imperialdramon, Tai, Matt, Davis y Ken, fue cuando Keith, Helios, Kaiba y su máximo dragón intervinieron.

-Parece que necesitan un poco de ayuda-dijo Helios mirando el tamaño del Leviatán.

-Ya hemos vencido a esa vil serpiente antes, podemos volver a hacerlo-dijo Kaiba muy seguro.

-Espero que tengas razón, ya que no podemos perder el tiempo-dijo Atem mirando a los líderes de todos los villanos.

Yubel, Barodius, Hao, Bakura, Kazarina, Dartz, Dharak, Lumagrow, Diamante, el espíritu de fuego y oricalcos shunoro se reunieron junto a Max, quien le dio el jarrón a Yubel.

-Lo hiciste muy bien-dijo Yubel complacida.

-¿Ahora que?-pregunto Max.

-Es hora de empezar el ritual, Barodius, Hao, las cartas-Barodius y Hao entregaron las cartas a Yubel, quien las introdujo en el jarrón-ahora podemos comenzar-dijo con sonrisa macabra.

**Mientras…**

En la nave donde iban los espectadores solo se podía apreciar el silencio, mientras el anciano místico miraba hacia el estadio con mucha preocupación, al igual que Güin, fue cuando Pixie se acerco.

-Maestros ¿Qué ocurre?-.

-Me temo que la situación es más grave de lo que creímos-dijo Güin con mucho temor.

-¿Eh?-.

-Solo hay una razón por la cual Yubel quería sacar a la reina de en medio-dijo el anciano-esta planeando resucitar a su padre-.

-Pero ¿eso es posible?-.

-No lo se, Zork fue destruido hace 5000 años, pero si Yubel se esforzó mucho para convencer a un niño para ayudarla con sus planes, entonces quiere decir que encontró un modo de poder restaurar el alma maligna de Zork, si eso pasa no será la Tierra la que este en peligro, tampoco el universo, serán todos los universos-.

-¿Cómo puede decir eso?-grito Sheer, quien escucho la conversación y atrajo la atención de todos los demás.

El anciano no contesto de inmediato, primero suspiro-Esta dimensión se creo como base para poder entrar a todas las demás dimensiones, desde aquí, los seres malignos como Zork, que es la representación de toda oscuridad y maldad que existe en los universo podría corromper fácilmente todos los universos que existen, infestándolos con su oscuridad y maldad, lo que podría llevar al fin de todos los universos y por lo tanto, de toda posibilidad de que la vida pueda volver a formarse.

-¿Y no hay forma de detenerlo?-pregunto Anna.

-Solo la reina Halakthy podía hacer semejante hazaña, es por eso que Yubel la saco del camino, para que así su padre no tuviera nada que temer-explico Úrsula.

-¡Todo esto es por culpa de ese niño del universo Dino Rey!-grito Runo enojada y todos comenzaron a apoyarla, mientras ese pequeño grupo se encogía, fue cuando el anciano intervino.

-¡Basta, pelear y culpar a otros no va a solucionar nada!-y el silencio volvió.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?-pregunto Güin.

-Solo nos queda hacer lo que dijo la reina, confiar en esos valientes guerreros que luchan por la libertad-.

**Estadio….**

-¡Relámpago supremo!-.

El máximo dragón blanco lanzo su poderoso ataque contra el leviatán, quien contraataco con uno de sus feroces rayos, por suerte, el máximo dragón lo esquivo y el paladín pudo contraatacar, con ayuda de Drago e Helios, mientras que Amidamaru, Omnimon e Imperialdramon se encargaban de los otros villanos.

-¡Látigo sangriento!-.

-¡Hechizo final!-.

-¡Bombas oscuras!-.

-¡Dragones del caos!-.

Amidamaru bloque los ataques con su espada y atravesó el cuerpo de MaloMyotismon con ella, el digimon oscuro sintió como sus fuerzas lo dejaban y desapareció.

-Parece que son algo frágiles, pero no debes bajar la guardia, Amidamaru-dijo Yoh.

-Descuide amo Yoh, no lo haré-.

-¡Cañón supremo!-.

-¡Láser Imperial!-.

Los dos ataques golpearon a Piedmon, quien también desapareció, pero aun quedaban Nada y Diaboromon, quien comenzó a multiplicarse, tal como lo había hecho en el pasado y dio todo un ejército de esos digimon malignos.

-Esto no es bueno-dijo Matt-solo son una distracción, esos miserables están terminando con lo que sea que estén haciendo-.

Matt no era el único que lo notaba, ya que muchos miraban hacia donde estaban los líderes del mal, quienes parecían estar más cerca de su gran triunfo y de traer de vuelta al dios de la destrucción.

-No podemos permitir que cumplan con el ritual-dijo Atem preocupado.

Max solo veía como esos seres llenos de maldad usaban su energía maligna, la cual se introducía dentro del jarrón, Yubel sentía que el momento se estaba acercando, así que comenzó a decir las palabras que cumplirían con todo el ritual.

-Es hora, nuestros poderes malignos han llenado el jarrón, ha llegado la hora de fusionarnos con la fuerza maligna más poderosa de todos los universos-.

-Esto será divertido-dijo Barodius sonriendo.

-Ya estaba comenzando a cansarme de esperar-dijo Hao.

-Supongo que está bien, siempre y cuando podamos cumplir con nuestros objetivos-dijo Kazarina.

-Descuida, por eso no tienes que preocuparte-dijo Bakura riéndose.

-Ya basta de charlas, hay que terminar-.

Un relámpago casi los golpea, pero Yubel había puesto una barrera, algo que Atem no se esperaba.

-Diablos, están protegidos-.

El leviatán lanzo un golpe con su cola contra el paladín oscuro, por suerte, el Máximo dragón lo protegió con su relámpago supremo, pero Kaiba se dio cuenta de que ya no podían perder el tiempo.

-Háganse a un lado-dijo Kaiba-es hora de que un verdadero espíritu se encargue de eliminar a todas estas bestias del mal-.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-cuestiono Dan molesto.

-Espera Dan, creo saber que va a hacer-dijo Drago contento.

-Me parece una buena idea-dijo Keith.

-¿Qué esperas? Llama a ese gran dragón-dijo Helios.

-No tienes porque repetírmelo ¡Ahora ofreceré el poder de mi máximo dragón blanco de ojos azules, para invocar al dragón más poderoso de todos, el brillante dragón blanco de ojos azules!-.

El máximo dragón blanco se rompió y entonces el brillante dragón blanco de los ojos azules tomo su lugar, volando majestuosamente por el estadio.

-Con eso tenemos más oportunidades de ganar-dijo Atem contento.

El brillante dragón encaro a las bestias de Yubel, con Kaiba sobre su cabeza-Es hora de deshacernos de estas pestes ¡Brillante difusión!-.

El brillante dragón uso la habilidad que sería para derrotar a cualquier criatura, tanto Naga, como Diaboromon, con todos sus clones, incluso el leviatán se vieron afectados, hasta que cayeron vencidos.

-¡Eso fue genial!-grito Dan contento.

-Ahora si tenemos más probabilidades-dijo Atem algo tranquilo, pero su tranquilidad duro poco, ya que en ese momento….

-Es hora de comenzar-dijo Yubel con maldad y comenzó a recitar el maligno conjuro.

**Desde las profundidades del abismo**

**Hasta donde nadie se atrevería a ir**

**Solo la oscuridad puede prevalecer**

**Que las puertas del inframundo se abran**

**Y que los lamentos de aquellos caídos**

**Permitan el ascenso**

**Del monarca del mal.**

El jarrón comenzó a liberar una gran cantidad de energía maligna, mientras los villanos comenzaban a sentir como sus fuerzas aumentaban y se volvían uno solo.

-¡Este poder es extraordinario!-grito Dharak emocionado.

Todas las batallas cesaron al ver lo que pasaba, los líderes de los villanos se elevaron en un tornado de energía oscura, mientras levitaban girando alrededor de este, sus cuerpos comenzaban a desintegrarse, ante los ojos aterrorizados de quienes presenciaban eso.

-¿Qué les esta pasando?-exclamo Stoica asustado.

-¡Emperador Barodius!-grito Jill.

-¡Señor Hao!-grito Opacho.

Todos observaban como eran absorbidos por ese tornado los seres más malignos de los universos, entonces, el tornado comenzó a tomar otra forma, volviéndose una sombra, para después aparecer físicamente en su forma más imponente, el demonio de las sombras, dios de la destrucción, padre de Yubel hizo su aparición, lord Zork había vuelto.

(Nota: este es el enlace de cómo es Zork, para aquellos que no lo conozcan; .. También lo pueden buscar en imágenes de google, solo pongan Zork yugioh en el buscador).

-¡He renacido!-rugió Zork triunfal y con una voz sumamente tenebrosa, mientras Atem apretaba los dientes y los puños, pero había algo diferente y era que Zork no era tan grande como lo recordaba, de hecho, parecía del tamaño de un bakugan, exactamente, del tamaño de Drago, pero eso era lo de menos, ya que el poder de Zork era tan terrible como siempre o quizás más-cuanto tiempo sin vernos, faraón-.

-Con que tú eres Zork, ahora veo porque Atem te tiene tanto miedo-dijo Drago.

-Canalla ¿Qué les hiciste a Barodius y a los otros?-cuestiono Dan.

-Ellos ahora forman parte de mis energía malignas, sus poderes, sus odios y su gran maldad hacen que mi poder crezca cada vez más a niveles que ustedes nunca han imaginado-.

-No voy a permitir que te salgas con la tuya Zork, ya te derrote una vez, puedo volver a hacerlo-.

-No podrás, la última vez usaste el poder de Halakthy para lograrlo y ahora que no la tienes ya no tengo porque temerle a nada-.

-¿Eso es cierto?-pregunto Mira mirando a Tea, Yugi y Joey.

-Desgraciadamente si-dijo Yugi-solo Halakthy puede derrotarlo y sin ella no será posible-.

-Tal vez, pero aun somos todo un ejército contra él, así que debe haber esperanza-dijo Keith.

-Eso ya lo veremos, pero primero tengo algo que hacer antes de comenzar a jugar con ustedes-dijo Zork, al tiempo que miraba a Max, quien antes de poder hacer o decir algo, Zork lo atrapo del cuello.

-¿Qué va a ser conmigo? ¡Si yo ayude a que renaciera!-.

-¿Qué crees que voy a hacer contigo?-pregunto Zork con maldad, Max no respondió, pero su cuerpo comenzó a temblar lleno de terror-claro, será muy divertido-uno de los cuernos de Zork se alargo y golpeo el pecho de Max, pero aunque no lo atravesó, si se enterró profundamente.

-¡Agh!-el grito que Max lanzo fue tan potente y lleno de dolor que muchos tuvieron que apartar la vista.

-¿Cómo….pudo hacer algo tan cruel?-cuestiono Mylene impactada.

Zork miro a Mylene, quien retrocedió asustada y tanto Keith como Helios se colocaron frente a ella-Simplemente leí el pensamiento de Max y lo hice realidad ¿no es así?-.

-Es verdad que imagine esto-dijo Max escupiendo sangre-pero en ningún momento lo desee-.

-Ya veo, por cierto ¿sabes que quiero hacerte ahora?-.

-¡No…..no quiero ni pensarlo!-.

-No mientas, se que lo pensaste ahora mismo-esta vez, Zork golpeo a Max con la punta de su cola, justo en el mismo lugar donde le había clavado el cuerno, el grito de Max hizo que Gabu se lanzara contra Zork, pero el maligno demonio lo aplasto sin problemas-insecto patético-.

-¡Detente, déjalo en paz!-exclamo Drago, mientras se lanzaba contra Zork, acompañado por el paladín oscuro, el brillante dragón e Helios, pero Zork los mando a volar con una ráfaga de aire.

-No molesten, en seguida jugare con ustedes-dijo Zork con maldad, para luego mirar a Max-y ahora ¿Qué quiere que te haga?-.

-Por favor…..no más…-dijo Max con mucha debilidad.

-Esta bien, como tú quieras-la serpiente que Zork tenía en la cintura abrió la boca y se trago a Max, quien lanzo un último grito de terror, mientras todos miraban lo que pasó con miedo y rabia, pero más que nada con miedo-por ser solo un niño le di un tratamiento muy especial, él quería dejar de sufrir y le cumplí su deseo, ahora ¿Quién sigue?-Zork miro Jill, quien apretó los dientes y los puños.

-¡Ni creas que me dejare vencer! ¡Poder activado: Cañones de fuego!-Krakis lanzo su ataque de fuego, los cuales dieron en el blanco, pero Zork apareció ileso.

-Realmente eres patético, acabo de leer tu mente, sabes que no puedes ganarme y estas aterrado, pero aun así quieres luchar-.

-¡No es cierto, yo no te temo!-.

Zork soltó una risa burlona-Es muy aburrido luchar con un insecto que dice que no tiene miedo, cuando la verdad es otra-.

-¡Cállate! ¡Poder activado…!-Jill ya no pudo completar el ataque, ya que Zork lanzo una bola de fuego oscuro contra Krakis, acabando con el bakugan y con Jill.

-¡Maestro Jill!-grito Airzel al ver que su maestro fue destruido-¡Pagaras por eso!-.

Stryekflier se lanzo contra Zork, quien esta vez lo ataco con unos relámpagos de sus cuernos, el bakugan ventus y su compañero desaparecieron en medio de ese terrible ataque.

-¿Quién quiere ser el siguiente?-.

-¡Piernas para que las quiero!-grito Stoica y todos los villanos comenzaron a huir, pero Zork solo se rio.

-Nadie escapa de mí-Zork comenzó a usar sus poderes para abrir el suelo y provocar que varios muros de fuego surgieran, los villanos lanzaron un grito desgarrador, ya que todos fueron consumidos por esas llamas que parecían salidas del mismo infierno.

-No…..puedo creerlo….-dijo Dan asombrado.

-Tiene unos poderes tremendos-dijo Drago impactado.

-Desgraciadamente ese no es todo su poder-dijo Atem preocupado.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Yoh.

-Pero entonces no tenemos ninguna posibilidad-dijo Keith aterrado y no era el único, después de ver lo que Zork era capaz de hacer, muchos, de hecho, casi todos, estaban aterrados por lo que acababan de ver y ahora no estaban seguros de querer continuar, solo cuatro se armaron de valor.

-Debemos atacarlo-dijo Dan, mientras Drago descendía y al poco tiempo, el paladín oscuro se les unió-¡Vamos!-grito Dan, pero nadie atendió a su llamado, al voltear, vio a todos asustados-¿Qué les pasa? Chicos…-.

-Están aterrados-dijo Atem.

-¿Qué?-.

-Lo que Zork acaba de hacer fue monstruoso, es natural que todos tengan miedo, pero yo no permitiré que Zork se salga con la suya-declaro Atem con determinación, mientras Zork se reía por esas palabras.

-Yo te ayudare-dijo Drago dispuesto a pelear.

-Cuenta conmigo también-dijo Dan sonriendo.

Incluso Kaiba y Keith estaba atemorizados, pero Mira fue quien se aterro más al escuchar las palabras de Dan, por lo que corrió hacia él para detenerlo.

-Espera Dan-dijo colocando su mano en el hombro de Dan-primero necesitamos elaborar un plan-.

Dan miro a Mira a los ojos y tomo su mano, mientras sonreía con comprensión-Mira, estas temblando-la chica abrió los ojos sorprendida y luego bajo la mirada avergonzada-no te preocupes, Atem, Drago y yo nos haremos cargo-.

-Pero Dan…-.

-Confía en nosotros, haremos que ese monstruo se arrepienta de haber resucitado ¿verdad amigo?-.

-Por supuesto-dijo Drago, colocándose al lado del paladín oscuro, mientras Atem miraba a Dan con algo de agradecimiento y a la vez, de incredibilidad.

-¿Estas seguro de esto?-.

-¿Eh?-.

-Nuestro enemigo no es como otros que has enfrentado en tu universo, él es la representación del mal encarnado y hace tan solo unos instantes viste que no tiene piedad con nada ni nadie, ni siquiera con sus propios aliados-.

-Lo se, por eso creo que no debemos dejar que siga vivo ¿no crees? Estoy dispuesto a ayudarte a pelear contra este monstruo, ya que si dejamos que siga con vida, todos los universos serán destruidos-.

-Que palabras tan bellas-intervino Zork-pero mejor ahórrenselas para cuando hayan acabado conmigo, pero creo que eso no pasara, ya que ahora mismo me encargare de eliminarlos a los cuatro-.

-Ni creas que me vencerás tan fácilmente-dijo Drago-¿estas listo para esto Dan?-.

-Será la batalla de nuestras vidas-dijo Dan emocionado.

Al ver el valor y la emoción de Dan, Atem no tuvo duda alguna de que hablaba en serio y sonrió.

-¡Es hora del duelo!-declaro Atem, mientras el paladín oscuro y Drago se lanzaban contra Zork, quien se puso en guardia, al tiempo que los demás guerrero observaban la batalla que estaba por comenzar.

**Continuara….**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 44, espero les haya gustado, finalmente Zork ha renacido y su primer acto maligno fue asesinar a todos lo que ayudaron a que renaciera, ahora los guerreros del bien están aterrados, mientras que Atem, Dan, el paladín oscuro y Drago desafían a Zork._

**Toaneo07: **_muchas gracias, por cierto ¿Cuándo continuas el fic y cuando aparecerá el gran guerrero Piccolo? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Creepie Phantom: **_bueno, el combate final contra Zork ha comenzado, iniciando con muchos asesinatos, en fin, ya tengo los datos del OC de tu prima, dile que le doy la bienvenida a Venganza del Inframundo, al parecer la gran mayoría sueña con ser hijos de los peleadores, porque eso ha salido con muchos otros OC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_debo admitir que le idea del híbrido entre hombre lobo y vampiro fue muy buena, esa película dio un buen toque, pero tampoco me pareció la gran cosa, al menos, físicamente, era fuerte, no lo niego, pero no parecía la gran cosa con esa apariencia, pudieron hacerlo más impresionante y no tan simple, pero que se le puede hacer ya. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Infinita: **_yo estoy muy bien, gracias y espero que tú también, gracias por tus palabras de ánimo, de hecho, una hermana de mi mamá tiene diabetes desde hace 10 años y ha salido adelante, de hecho, ya hasta bromea sobre su enfermedad, en fin, respondiendo a tu pregunta, no lo se, ya que primero voy a terminar este fic y luego continuare con Venganza del Inframundo, es lo que siempre hago, termino uno y empiezo otro, respecto a Max, ya recibió lo suyo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Suteichi-Kazami: **_ya escuche la canción y si esta tierna, en fin, Zork ha surgido y lo que tiene planeado es algo sumamente terrible, ya que la dimensión donde se esta llevando a cabo el torneo tiene un secreto oculto, hay una razón por la cual el torneo se realiza en ese lugar y Zork la sabe, respecto a Max, él ya recibió lo suyo y mucho más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_bueno, ya tengo los datos de tu OC y la evolución de Nerenoid, bienvenido a la continuación de Ataque de las Maquinas, Venganza del Inframundo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_debo admitir que hasta para mí es una sorpresa, pero creo que fue porque hubieron muchas batallas en la mayoría de los capítulos, pero tienes razón, termina este y comienza Venganza del Inframundo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Creepie Phantom, Infinita y Suteichi-Kazami, junto mis cordiales saludos a Toaneo07, Zeus, Moon-9215 y Nanashi No Gombee.**_

_**Nos vemos…..el miércoles…..**_


	45. El misterio de los universos

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, Zork ha regresado y esta causando un gran alboroto, la mayoría de los guerreros están aterrados después de ver los horrores causados por Zork y ahora solo Atem, Dan y Drago se enfrentarán al terrible demonio, mientras el anciano místico y Güin hablan del gran secreto de todos los universos._

_Y ahora el capítulo 45._

**Cap. 45 El misterio de los universos.**

El paladín oscuro y Drago se lanzaron contra Zork, quien los esperaba con toda tranquilidad, fue cuando Drago intento golpearlo, pero Zork lo detuvo y luego lo golpeo, el paladín oscuro golpeo a Zork con su báculo, lo cual no fue muy efectivo.

-¿Qué intentaste hacer con eso insecto?-pregunto Zork pateando al paladín, quien cayó al suelo pesadamente.

-¡Dan, no te quedes ahí, ayúdame!-.

-¡Resiste Drago!-Dan iba activar una carta, cuando Atem lo detuvo-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me detienes?-.

-Zork no es como cualquier otro de tus enemigos, él es la representación de toda maldad, si vas a atacarlo asegúrate de hacerlo con todo lo que Drago tiene ¡Activo la magia del sello místico! ¡Gracias a esta carta el paladín oscuro puede activar sus poderes mágicos y liberar una gran tormenta de energía mágica!-.

El paladín alzo su báculo y el cielo se oscureció, para luego lanzar varios relámpagos contra Zork, quien los recibió todos directamente, pero el maligno ser salió completamente ileso a pesar de todo.

-Que patético, no me podrás vencer con eso-.

-¡A ver que te parece esto! ¡Poder activado: Impacto de dragón!-.

Drago se elevo y se lanzo contra Zork, mientras su cuerpo se veía envuelto en llamas, lo siguiente que pasó, fue que Drago embistió con tal fuerza a Zork, que el suelo se hundió y luego Drago se elevo.

-¿Qué te pareció eso?-.

Pero Zork lanzo un rayo contra Drago, dándole directamente y el valiente bakugan cayó al suelo, luego Zork golpeo al paladín con su cola.

-¡Drago!-.

-¡Paladín!-.

Helios y el resto de las criaturas miraban la batalla, querían entrar y ayudar, pero sus compañeros…..

-Keith, tenemos que ayudarlos-.

Pero Keith y los otros aun estaban paralizados por el miedo, Mira y Tea querían entrar, ayudar a sus amados, pero el miedo no les permitía moverse, estaban impactadas por los horrores que habían presenciado.

-Mira ¿Qué hago?-pregunto Wilda suplicante.

Drago y el paladín oscuro volvieron a levantarse, encarando a Zork, quien solo se rio por lo que ambos guerreros estaban haciendo.

-Pobres tontos, no se han dado cuenta de que no tienen oportunidad contra mí-.

-Eso ya lo veremos-dijo Drago, mientras el paladín oscuro se colocaba en guardia, Zork entrecerró los ojos, los cuales brillaron con un aura maligna.

**En las naves…..**

Todos los espectadores ahora veían la batalla que se estaba librando contra Zork, también ellos fueron testigos de lo que Zork había hecho, Zoe, Rex y muchos de Dino Rey lloraban por lo que le había ocurrido a Max, especialmente su padre y madre.

-Esto es malo-dijo Güin-el faraón y Dan Kuso están peleando con valor, junto sus respectivos compañeros, pero Zork no es alguien que sea fácil de vencer, necesitan más ayuda-.

-Pero los demás están paralizados del miedo-dijo el anciano preocupado.

-Son unos cobardes-dijo Jessie del universo Pokemon con despecho y eso provoco que Pixie se enojara.

-¡Mejor no hables, ya que si hablamos de cobardes, tú y tu famoso equipo rocket son los mayores cobardes que existen, junto con la pandilla alfa y esos piratas espaciales!-grito molesta, luego se dirigió hacia el anciano y Güin-¿Qué creen que quiera Zork esta vez?-.

-Solo hay una cosa que puede querer, va tras las líneas de la ley-dijo el anciano místico y tanto Güin como Pixie palidecieron al escuchar eso.

-Disculpen-intervino Anna-pero ¿Qué son esas líneas de la ley?-.

El anciano místico suspiro antes de comenzar a explicarles todo sobre esas líneas de la ley-Las líneas de la ley son un conjunto de líneas, las cuales representan todos los universos que existen, son tan largas que no se les puede ver el final, pero se cruzan en un único punto y en donde pasa eso, los universos se unen, es de esa forma como la reina Halakthy pudo traerlos a todos desde sus distintos universos-.

-¿Por qué están tan seguros de que eso es lo que quiere Zork?-pregunto Ed.

-Porque Zork quiere que la oscuridad reine sobre todos los universos que existen y para lograrlo debe encontrar el punto donde se cruzan las líneas de la ley, si lo hace, podrá corromper todos los universos, lo que provocaría una explosión tan grande que no solo acabaría con todos los universos, sino que además….-el anciano se detuvo, ya que no estaba seguro de si contarles esa parte.

-¿Qué pasaría?-pregunto Alice con miedo.

-Será imposible que haya un nuevo comienzo, sería el fin definitivo, no habría nuevos comienzos, nuevas vidas, nuevas oportunidades, sería el fin de todo-.

-Pero ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?-pregunto Gennai.

-Las líneas de la ley no solo son distintos universos, también son distintos tiempos, mientras en algunos es la era moderna, en otros es la era prehistoria o incluso el inicio de un nuevo universo, si Zork corrompiera todo eso, entonces también corrompería todos los universos donde se esta dando un nuevo principio y sería el fin para todos-explico Güin.

-Cielos, es muy confuso-dijo Ed.

-Todos los universos lo son, pero lo que tienen de confuso también lo tienen de maravillosos, la razón por la que se unen en ese cruce es porque comparten información de cada uno, lo que permite la vida en otro universo, todos los universos son vitales para la existencia, incluyendo este donde no existe nada más que eso-.

-Espero un momento-intervino Alice-¿acaso este es el universo donde están las líneas de la ley?-.

-Así es, este universo es neutral por esa razón, la reina Halakthy decidió que todos los torneos se realizaran aquí después de un desafortunado accidente que sacudió a muchos universos (Nota: ustedes saben a cual me refiero), es por eso que decidió que todos fueran aquí, en un lugar donde nadie se atrevería a hacer algún acto maligno, ya que si le pasaba algo a las líneas de la ley, entonces todo acabaría, pero al parecer eso no le importa a Zork-.

-Debemos hacer algo, tenemos que volver para ayudarlos-dijo Anna.

-Aunque quisiéramos no podemos-dijo el anciano-ya que en las naves no solo hay guerreros, sino también gente inocente, no podemos arriesgarlos enfrentándonos a Zork, solo nos queda confiar en esos guerreros que luchan contra él-.

-Pero los únicos que lo están haciendo son el faraón y Kuso-dijo Pixie.

-Debemos tener fe-dijo Güin preocupada.

**Estadio….**

Drago y el paladín oscuro se elevaron en el aire, luego Zork se les unió, los tres comenzaron una lucha en el cielo, mientras Atem y Dan preparaban sus ataques para frenar al maligno demonio.

-Diablos, a pesar de su tamaño es muy rápido-dijo Dan entre dientes.

-Por eso no debes bajar la guardia en ningún momento, ya que el daño que Zork podría causarle a Drago sería devastador-.

Drago lanzo una bola de fuego, acompañado por un relámpago del paladín oscuro, los dos ataques se combinaron y se dirigieron hacia Zork, quien contraataco con una llama de oscuridad, luego su boca de serpiente lanzo varias agujas negras contra los dos guerreros.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Drago, pero el paladín oscuro reacciono y creo un campo de fuerza sobre los dos, aunque los protegió, el impacto los lanzo contra las escaleras donde solían sentarse los espectadores.

-¡Drago!-Dan corrió al lado de su amigo, seguido por Atem.

-¡Dan!-.

-¡Atem!-.

Mira y Tea gritaron al ver a sus amados correr hacia el peligro, el grito de ambas llamo la atención de Zork, quien miro a sus dos más grandes amenazas correr al lado de sus compañeros.

-¡Ja! Esos sentimientos de amistad y compañerismo serán los que sellen su tumba, jeje, luego, nada impedirá que me apodere de las líneas de la ley ¡Faraón!-el faraón encaro a Zork-¡Finalmente ha llegado la hora de mi venganza, acabare contigo y con tus amigos, esta vez, la oscuridad saldrá victoriosa!-.

-¡No lo creo!-Drago volvió a lanzarse contra Zork, quien al verlo…

-¡Gladiador relámpago!-.

-¿Qué?-Zork disparo sus relámpagos contra Drago, quien al verlo se detuvo de golpe.

-¡Cuidado amigo! ¡Poder activado: Escudo del milenio!-un escudo rodeo el cuerpo de Drago, protegiéndolo del mortal ataque, pero Drago aun estaba impresionado.

-¡Pero si esa era el ataque de…!-.

-Así es, ese fue el ataque de Dharak, pero aun tengo más sorpresas ¡Como esta! ¡Onda expansiva!-.

El ataque mortal se lanzo contra Drago, pero el paladín oscuro lo detuvo con su báculo y lo desvió hacia un asteroide.

-Y ese fue el ataque de Diamante-dijo Atem preocupado-ese miserable puede usar los ataques de todos los villanos con los que hemos luchado-.

-¿Quieres decir que es como pelear contra todos al mismo tiempo?-exclamo Dan.

-Al menos, contra los líderes de la alianza del mal-.

Zork se rio quedamente-Pero con eso ha bastado para tenerlos de rodillas-.

Si antes los demás estaban aterrados, ahora estaban peor que eso, pero había algo que nadie, ni siquiera Yugi, podía entender y era porque Atem, Dan y Drago continuaban peleando contra un enemigo que era virtualmente invencible.

-No lo entiendo ¿Por qué siguen peleado con un monstruo que es invencible? ¿No se dan cuenta de que los va a matar?-cuestiono Mylene molesta e intrigada.

-Debe ser porque es lo correcto-dijo Yugi.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto Joey.

-Yo…no estoy seguro-.

Nuevamente, Drago y el paladín oscuro se lanzaron juntos contra Zork, quien ya lo estaba esperando, listo para continuar con la batalla, solo que esta vez, Atem y Dan estaban sobre los hombros de sus respectivos compañeros, al ver pelear a Atem, algo despertó en Kaiba.

-¡Atem esta peleando y no dejare que se quede con toda la diversión!-con esas palabras, Kaiba subió a su brillante dragón, quien emprendió el vuelo-¡Monstruo, prepárate para enfrentarte al mejor duelista de todos!-.

Cuando Zork encaro a Kaiba, el brillante dragón ya le había dado una poderosa embestida, un acto que tomo por sorpresa incluso a Drago, Atem y Dan

-¿Kaiba?-.

-Ni creas que te dejare toda la diversión, si alguien va a acabar con este monstruos, ese seré yo ¿te quedo claro?-.

Atem miro a Kaiba y luego sonrió-Gracias Kaiba-.

**En las naves….**

-¡Miren, el brillante dragón se unió a la batalla!-grito Pixie emocionada.

-Eso nos da un poco más de esperanza-dijo Güin suspirando un poco.

-Cierto, pero Zork sigue siendo un ser sumamente poderoso y si no lo detienen, entonces nada impedirá que corrompa las líneas de la ley y entonces será el fin de todos los universos-dijo el anciano preocupado.

**Estadio…**

-¡Ahora mi dragón, brillante relámpago blanco!-.

El brillante dragón lanzo su poderoso ataque contra Zork, quien lo recibió directamente, pero el demonio contraataco con una llamarada, una que ni siquiera el campo de fuerza del brillante dragón pudo repeler.

-Veo que sigues siendo tan leal al faraón como hace 5000 años-dijo Zork, mientras Kaiba apretaba los puños.

-No te equivoques-dijo Kaiba-solo vine porque si alguien va a derrotarte seré yo, así que prepárate para conocer tu final-.

-¿En serio? Muy bien, entonces acércate, te juro que a ti te daré un trato mucho más especial que al de ese insecto llamado Max-.

Kaiba hizo que brillante dragón blanco se lanzara contra Zork en una nueva y poderosa embestida, pero Zork lo esquivo y luego pateo al dragón, cuando iba a atacarlo de nuevo, el paladín oscuro y Drago se unieron a la batalla atacándolo por los dos lados.

-¿Qué te pareció eso?-pregunto Dan, pero Zork reapareció ileso.

-¿En serio creen que me ganaran con esos ataques tan insignificantes?-pregunto Zork con burla-hubiera sido mejor que no se rebelaran, pero son obstinados, los admiro porque eso es lo que haría un verdadero guerrero-.

-¡Ya cállate!-grito Kaiba, mientras hacía que el brillante dragón atacara con su relámpago, pero Zork lo detuvo con su mano y luego se lo lanzo a Drago.

-¡Cuidado Drago!-grito Dan, pero Drago no podía hacerse a un lado, ya que si lo hacía, los otros podrían salir lastimados, así que lanzo un potente golpe con su garra y desvió el ataque, pero su mano quedo algo lastimada-¿te encuentras bien?-.

-Descuida, estoy bien, solo es una herida superficial-.

-Puedo arreglar eso-dijo Zork con maldad, mientras lanzaba una llamarada de fuego contra Drago, pero el paladín lo detuvo con un agujero negro-faraón, siempre te metes en mis planes-.

-Mientras tus planes sean destruir todo el universo, yo estaré ahí para detenerte-.

-Eso lo veremos, ya que antes de poder completar mis planes acabare con ustedes y luego nada impedirá que los universos sean destruidos-.

-¿Los universos? ¿Cómo planeas hacer eso?-cuestiono Dan.

-Eso pronto lo averiguaras-dijo Zork, cuyos ojos brillaban llenos de maldad-pero primero nos vamos a divertir mucho-.

-¡Poder activado: Dragón milenario!-.

-¡Rayo de magia oscura!-.

-¡Brillante relámpago blanco!-.

Los tres ataques se dirigieron a Zork, quien creo una barrera de energía oscura para bloquearlos, luego se lanzo contra las tres criaturas dándole a cada uno un potente golpe.

-Es muy rápido-dijo Kaiba impresionado.

Mientras tanto, el resto de los guerreros observaba la lucha, al tiempo que intentaban comprender porque seguían luchando contra alguien que era invencible, Zork había demostrado ser totalmente superior a los tres, aun cuando peleaban juntos.

-¿Por qué hacen esto? ¿Por qué siguen peleado?-se preguntaba Keith y fue cuando recordó algo, algo que había sucedido hacía poco tiempo.

-FLASHBACK-

Atem subió al escenario y comenzó a cantar la canción que su padre solía cantarle cuando era niño.

No me rendiré... no me rendiré...  
>Puedes desafiarme en cualquier lugar, no me rendiré<br>Firme estaré, no claudicare  
>No me abatiré, ni entristeceré... Firme estaré...<p>

Se lo que esta bien... y aquí viviré...  
>Aunque de lo opuesto me quieran convencer...<br>Firme yo estaré, No me rendiré  
>De pronto, cuando el peligro esté...<br>Tal vez más firme estaré... NO ME RENDIRE...

También llego a la memoria de Keith lo que Atem les conto después, sobre las lecciones que su padre le había dado.

-Los hombres fuertes se cuidan a si mismo, pero los más fuertes, pueden cuidar a los demás-.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

Keith ahora entendía porque Atem luchaba, aun cuando conocía perfectamente el poder de su enemigo, porque tal como su padre le había enseñado, él era más que el líder de un pueblo, era el protector de todos y sabía que si fallaba, entonces todos los universos estarían acabados, Keith estaba seguro que Dan sabía eso, incluso Kaiba, aun con todo lo que dijera al respecto.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Mylene notándolo muy pensativo.

-Los hombres fuertes se cuidan a si mismos, pero los más fuertes, pueden cuidar a los demás-.

-¿Eh?-.

-Al fin he comprendido a que se refería el padre de Atem, es por eso que él esta luchando, al igual que Dan, Drago y Kaiba, aunque él lo comprendió antes que yo-.

-No entiendo-.

-Que un cuando tengas miedo, debes luchar por lo correcto, no importa que tan difícil sea la batalla, debes pelear por aquello que amas, debes ser siempre el más fuerte, aunque tengas miedo-.

El brillante dragón fue golpeado por la cola de Zork, lo que provoco que chocara contra Drago, ambos dragones casi caen al suelo, pero lograron mantenerse en pie a pesar de eso.

-Es muy poderoso, mucho más que hace 5000 años-dijo Atem preocupado.

-¿Apenas te diste cuenta?-cuestiono Zork, mientras atacaba al paladín oscuro.

El paladín logro esquivar el ataque y se coloco junto a Drago, al poco tiempo, el brillante dragón blanco de ojos azules se les unió.

-La situación no va bien-dijo Dan.

-Para nosotros al menos-dijo Kaiba preocupado.

-No podemos darnos por vencidos, si fallamos, Zork acabara con toda la vida que exista, no voy a dejar que pase eso-dijo Atem entre dientes.

Zork se mantenía arriba de las tres criaturas, mientras esperaba el siguiente ataque de Atem y sus compañeros, tenía los brazos cruzados y estaba impacientándose.

-Aunque parezca imposible no voy a darme por vencido, debe haber una forma de derrotarlo-dijo Dan apretando los puños.

-En ningún momento voy a retroceder, si alguien va a acabar con ese monstruo seré yo-.

-Gracias amigos-dijo Atem sonriendo.

-No malinterpretes esto, no estoy aquí porque…..-.

-Ya lo se, pero de todos modos te lo agradezco-.

-Como sea-.

Zork finalmente se canso de verlos hablar-¡Ya basta de charlas!-Zork lanzo tres bolas de fuego contra los tres guerreros, aunque tanto el bakugan como los dos espíritus invocaron sus barreras, el poder de Zork fue suficiente para lanzarlos contra el suelo.

-¿Se encuentran bien?-pregunto Atem algo aturdido.

-Yo estoy bien-dijo Kaiba en iguales condiciones.

-Drago ¿te encuentras bien amigo?-.

-Descuida Dan, estoy bien-.

Zork descendió y los tres se pusieron en guardia-Que tontos son, aun quieren luchar contra mí, aunque sean muy poderosos nunca me derrotaran solos-.

-Ellos no están solos-dijo una voz y al voltear vieron a Keith, seguido por su compañero Helios-ya no más-.

Detrás de Helios aparecieron todos los guerreros de las distintas dimensiones, con sus respectivos compañeros, todos dispuestos a enfrentarse al maligno demonio, quien entrecerró los ojos al verlos.

-Al parecer la verdadera batalla apenas va a comenzar-dijo Dan sonriendo.

-Prepárense para el segundo round-dijo Atem y todos gritaron listos para la batalla.

**Continuara…**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 45, espero les haya gustado, Zork tiene la ventaja en la batalla, pero finalmente, todos se han armado de valor y ahora se enfrentaran al maligno ser, pero aunque sea todo un ejército, su enemigo es Zork ¿podrán derrotarlo sin la ayuda de Halakthy?_

**Moon-9215: **_es digno del demonio más malévolo de todos, el terrible Zork, en fin, ya te respondí lo del maleficio, en cuanto a la batalla, hasta ahora, Zork ha tenido ventaja, pero en el siguiente capítulo eso cambiara. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_tal vez tengas razón, pero para eso son escritores, para dejar libre su imaginación y por lo que vi, no se inspiraron mucho con el híbrido, en fin, la batalla esta comenzando, esta vez, todos los guerreros van a luchar contra Zork, pero ¿podrán vencerlo? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_que agresivo de parte de Anubias, pero en fin, ya no solo son Atem, Dan y Drago, sino que además, Kaiba y los demás guerreros están listos para enfrentarse al demonio más poderoso y terrible de todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Les mando mis cordiales saludos a Moon-9215, Zeus y Nanashi No Gombee.**_

_**Nos vemos…el viernes…..**_


	46. La union hace la fuerza

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, ahora todos los guerreros de los universos lucharan contra el maligno Zork, pero aunque la situación puede cambiar para bien, también puede cambiar para mal, tal como los valientes guerreros están a punto de descubrir._

_Y ahora el capítulo 46._

**Cap. 46 La unión hace la fuerza.**

-Parece que ya no pelearemos solos-dijo Atem aliviado y encaro a Zork-¿estas listo Zork? ¡Porque es hora del segundo round!-.

Zork solo apretó los dientes y entrecerró los ojos, los cuales brillaban llenos de furia, ya que no se esperaba que todos esos guerreros que habían quedado paralizados recuperaran el valor tan de repente.

-¡Adelante! ¡Paladín ataca con relámpago mágico!-.

-¡Poder activado: Dragón milenario!-.

-¡Brillante relámpago blanco!-.

-¡Poder activado: Llama de la oscuridad!-.

Los primeros en atacar a Zork fueron el paladín, Drago, el brillante dragón y Helios, sus ataques se combinaron en uno y dieron en el blanco, haciendo que Zork retrocediera.

-El ataque esta funcionando-dijo Fabia contenta.

-Bien, pues creo que es nuestro turno, mostrémosle a ese monstruo lo que podemos hacer-dijo Mai sonriendo y tanto Tea como las chicas del universo bakugan asintieron.

-¡Maga oscura ataca con magia oscura!-.

-¡Damas águilas giro de garras!-.

-¡Poder activado: Rayo destructor!-.

-¡Poder activado: Espejismo de puño!-.

-¡Poder activado: Impacto aquos!-.

-¡Poder activado: Veneno!-.

-¡Poder activado: Triple rayo!-.

-¡Poder activado: Impacto de martillo!-.

-¡Poder activado: Cara de furia!-.

-¡Poder activado: Rayo oscuro!-.

-¡Poder activado: Rayo espejo!-.

-¡Poder activado: Energía azul!-.

-¡Poder activado: Furia del cuervo!-.

-¡Poder activado: Marea suprema!-.

-¡Poder activado: Alas de oscuridad!-.

-¡Poder activado: Garras de fuego!-.

-¡Poder activado: Fuego nocturno!-.

La maga oscura, las damas águila, Wilda, Aranaut, Macubass, Phosphos, Contestir, Gorem, Fortres, Sniper, Infernus, Scarlet, Holy Crow, Kay Lang, Surin, Wing y Shonan lanzaron sus mejores ataques contra Zork, quien los recibió todos directamente y el maligno demonio comenzó a retroceder nuevamente.

-¡Nosotros también ayudaremos!-grito Yugi listo para la batalla, mientras Joey y el resto de los peleadores asentía-¡Convoca al cráneo golpe de relámpago!-.

-¡Ojos rojos rayo de fuego infernal!-.

-¡Poder activado: Lluvia de Shurikens!-(Nota: Shun y Marucho están usando a Ingram y a Elfin respectivamente).

-¡Poder activado: Meteoro de la oscuridad!-.

-¡Poder activado: Encantamiento del mar!-.

-¡Poder activado: Ventisca de oscuridad!-.

-¡Poder activado: Almas unidas! ¡Poder activado: Impacto de poder!-.

-¡Poder activado: Ataque doble ninja!-.

-¡Poder activado: Veneno verde!-.

-¡Poder activado: Llamas de sulfuras!-.

-¡Poder activado: Cañón celestial!-.

-¡Poder activado: Láser de rubíes!-.

Convoca al cráneo, ojos rojos, Ingram, Percival, Elfin, Linehalt, la fusión de Storm y Terra, Mukuro, Chrome, Horus, Ragnaros, Utopía y Vandarus atacaron al mismo tiempo, Zork recibió los ataques y aunque se protegió, si lo dañaron aunque fuera un poco.

-Malditos, pero ni crean que con esos ataques me van a vencer-.

-Afortunadamente no son los únicos que tenemos-dijo Tai sonriendo y junto con Matt-¡Omnimon!-.

-¡Garudamon!-.

-¡MegaKabuterimon!-.

-¡Lilymon!-.

-¡Zudomon!-.

-¡Imperialdramon!-gritaron Davis y Ken.

-¡Sylphimon!-gritaron Kari y Joley.

-¡Sakkunamon!-gritaron Cody y TK.

-¡Cañón supremo!-.

-¡Alas de espada!-.

-¡Cuerno mortal!-.

-¡Cañón de flor!-.

-¡Martillo volcán!-.

-¡Láser imperial!-.

-¡Esfera de energía!-.

-¡Visión de calor!-.

Los poderes de los cuatro digimon fusionados y los 4 digimon aliados se mezclaron en uno mucho más poderoso, el cual fue directamente al abdomen de Zork, quien casi cae al suelo, pero logro mantenerse en pie, mientras sus ojos comenzaban a brillar, esta vez, por la furia que estaba sintiendo.

-Insectos repugnantes, van a pagar muy caro por esto-.

-No lo creo-dijo Gallantmon-ya que ahora es nuestro turno-miro a KaiserGreymon, MagnaGarurumon y Magnamon, quienes asintieron-¡Ejecución final!-.

-¡Ataque del dragón de fuego!-.

-¡Bazuca destructora!-.

-¡Magna blaster!-.

Los cuatro poderosos ataques se dirigieron hacia Zork, quien intento detenerla con su mano, pero aun así, el ataque lo hizo retroceder, al tiempo que lo derribaba, pero el maligno demonio volvió a levantarse sin ningún problema.

-Los ataques están funcionando, pero ese malvado no se da por vencido-dijo Kari muy preocupada.

-No debes subestimar a Zork, pero debo reconocer, que estamos logrando herirlo, aunque sea un poco-dijo Atem impresionado.

-¿Herirme? ¡Esas son patrañas, de ninguna manera seré vencido por unos seres tan insignificantes como ustedes!-.

-Creo que es nuestro turno para atacar ¿no lo crees, Isis?-pregunto Seth.

-Démosle lo que se merece a este monstruo y recuperemos el honor de nuestro universo, el cual nos fue arrebatado por culpa de ese niño tonto-dijo Isis con determinación-¡Reflector de hielo!-.

-¡Calcinador!-.

Lyon y el T-rex negro lanzaron sus poderosos ataques contra Zork, quien se mantuvo firme en todo momento, incluso cuando recibió los ataques y el impacto lo obligo a retroceder, pero entonces el demonio se harto de recibir ataques y lanzo una llamarada de fuego maligno, una que fue detenida por el paladín oscuro, Drago, el brillante dragón y Helios.

-¿Qué?-.

-Me temo que no te dejaremos herir a nuestros amigos-dijo Dan sonriendo, mientras los cuatro guerreros atacaban a Zork en una poderosa embestida, lo que lo derribo, pero el demonio volvió a levantarse sin ningún problema.

-Ustedes si que saben como hacer enfadar a alguien, ya estoy comenzando a hartarme de todos ustedes, pero les juro que los acabaré, así sea lo último que haga-.

-Pues nos aseguraremos de que no lo hagas-dijo Dan, aunque estaba confundido respecto a lo que dijo.

-Creo que es nuestro turno de hacer algo-dijo Ash-si todos han logrado herir a ese monstruo entonces nosotros también-.

-Hagámoslo juntos-dijo Anabel colocándose al lado de Ash y tomándolo de la mano, lo que provoco que Zork se enfureciera aun más por esa pequeña muestra de afecto-¡Ve Raiku! ¡Attack trueno!-.

-¡Pikachu tú también usa Attack trueno!-.

-¡Piplup remolino ahora!-.

-¡Garados ataque de híper rayo!-.

-¡Charizard, Dragonite, Blaziken lanzallamas! ¡Garados ataque de ira del dragón!-.

-¡Lilliput rayo de sombra! ¡Watchoq rayo!-.

-¡Darkrai ataque de bola de sombras!-.

-¡Blaziken lanzallamas!-.

Los distintos ataques se dirigieron hacia Zork, siendo los primeros en llegar los ataques eléctricos, luego los ataques de fuego, seguidos por los ataques de agua, luego los ataques de sombra y finalmente, los ataques de híper rayos, Zork sintió poderosas descargas, luego un intenso calor, seguido por una potente corriente que lo hizo retroceder, los ataque de sombra lo aturdieron por unos segundos y el híper rayo hizo que se estrellara contra una pared del estadio.

-Gusanos insolentes, me las van a pagar, voy a destruirlos a todos de la peor manera posible, haré que deseen estar muertos-.

-Creo que ya se esta enojando-dijo Joey preocupado.

-Que observador eres Wheeler-dijo Kaiba con frialdad-pero que se enoje, ya que quiero ver de que es capaz este demonio tan sádico-.

-Insolente, ten cuidado con lo que deseas, porque se te puede hacer realidad-Zork disparo varios relámpagos contra los guerreros, esta vez, los seres más resistentes, entre ellos Wilda, Sakkunamon, KaiserGreymon, Infernus y Ragnaros detuvieron el ataque.

-Buen intento-dijo Ragnaros sonriendo.

-Bien, es hora de que este monstruo conozca el poder de los shamanes ¿estas listo, Amidamaru?-.

-Cuando usted diga amo Yoh-.

-Bason-.

-Listo señorito Len-.

-Tokagero-.

-Aquí estoy-.

-Kororo-la pequeña compañera de HoroHoro hizo un sonido con el cual indico que estaba lista para la batalla.

-Morphine-la pequeña hada también hizo un sonido con el que indico que estaba lista para combatir a ese maligno monstruo.

-Eliza-la esposa de Fausto se reunió con él, lista para acabar con ese demonio, aunque iba en contra de su código de enfermera, ella estaba dispuesta a acabar con aquel monstruo que demostró no tener compasión por nadie.

-¡Ay, con mi ataque de ombligo bailarín lo haré reír hasta que se muera!-grito Chocolove, pero nadie se rio por eso y lo único que logro fue que aumentara la ira de Zork-bueno ya, ve Mic Jaguar-.

-¡Ataquemos juntos ahora!-indicó Yoh, mientras los poderosos shamanes combinaban sus energías espirituales para liberar un rayo tan poderoso que golpeo a Zork con tal fuerza que el maligno demonio cayó al suelo de rodillas, mientras respiraba agitadamente.

-Insectos…..asquerosos….esto no se va a quedar así, los voy a destruir a todos ustedes-.

-Nuestros ataques están funcionando, lo estamos debilitando cada vez más-dijo Drago aliviado.

-Es natural, ya que la unión hace la fuerza-dijo Dan sonriendo emocionado, ya que entre todos estaban poniendo contra las cuerdas al terrible Zork.

**En las naves….**

-¡Viva!-grito Pixie contenta-¡Lo están logrando, están venciendo a ese maligno demonio, sigan así! ¡Golpéenlo, denle el clásico 1, 2 y el 3,4, y el 5,6!-.

-Parece que están logrando debilitar a Zork-dijo Güin impresionada.

-Cierto, pero eso no significa que ya tienen la batalla ganada, ya que la única que puede destruirlo definitivamente es la reina Halakthy-dijo el anciano-estoy seguro que el faraón sabe eso y que esta pensando en una forma de restaurar el poder de la reina-.

-Esperemos que se le ocurra algo pronto-.

-Todo esto es increíble-dijo la reina Serena-pero hay una cosa que no me queda clara-.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto el anciano con amabilidad, mientras Serena veía la batalla con Zork.

**Estadio…**

Los cuatro guerreros más poderosos, es decir, el paladín oscuro, Drago, el brillante dragón y Helios comandaban el poderoso ejército de criaturas, junto con sus respectivos compañeros, Atem, Dan, Kaiba y Keith, aunque la duda de Serena estaba también en la mente de alguien más.

-Todo esto esta resultando muy bien, pero hay algo que no entiendo-dijo Mylene llamando la atención de todos.

-¿Qué sucede Mylene?-pregunto Mira confundida.

-No entiendo porque nosotros sucumbimos al miedo, pero Dan no lo hizo, al contrario, él decidió enfrentarse a ese monstruo aun teniendo todo en contra, Atem ya lo ha enfrentado antes, por eso con él no me sorprende, pero Dan….-.

-Si…..ahora que lo dices es muy extraño-dijo Marucho mirando a su amigo.

Zork se recupero después de unos segundos y dirigió su mirada hacia Dan-Te llamas Dan Kuso ¿no es verdad?-.

-Si ¿Qué quieres monstruos?-cuestiono Dan desafiante.

-Quiero entender, porque nunca sucumbiste al miedo como lo hicieron los demás, entiendo porque el faraón no lo hizo, ya que él tiene poderes de la luz y la oscuridad, lo que lo vuelve el humano más poderosos que existe, pero tú….tú solo eres un niño que no tiene nada de especial, un insecto que solo quiere jugar a ser el héroe, dime ¿Por qué no te quedaste aterrorizado como lo hicieron todos los demás?-.

-No te confundas, claro que me asusto ver lo que le hiciste a ese pobre chico-dijo Dan con sinceridad, atrayendo la atención de Atem.

-¿Qué? Entonces porque me desafiaste, no lo entiendo-.

-No es la gran cosa, realmente, lo que sucede es que no es la primera vez que siento miedo, cada vez que tengo que pelear con algún enemigo poderosos, siempre me da miedo y no por lo que me pueda pasar a mí, sino porque se que si fallo muchas vidas pagarían el precio, no esta mal tener miedo, lo que esta mal es dejarte dominar por el, debes luchar por lo que es correcto aunque tengas miedo, fue por eso que aunque me atemorizo ver tus actos tan horribles, decidí ayudar a Atem a enfrentarte, porque no podemos fallarle a todos los universos-.

-No puedo creer que esas palabras las diga un niño, un ser tan insignificante como tú, pero lo que aun me cuesta creer y algo que jamás aceptare, es que en los otros universos haya seres como tú-.

-Pues tendrás que aceptarlo, porque todo lo que he dicho es la verdad-.

-¡Así se habla Dan!-dijo Drago, mientras él y Mira lo miraban orgullosos.

-No….no lo acepto, no lo acepto, no lo acepto…-.

-Parece ser que estas comprendiendo que no puedes tener el control sobre todos nosotros, Zork-dijo Atem-si lo que Dan dijo es verdad, entonces él y yo tenemos un miedo mucho mayo a lo que tú hiciste-.

Atem y Dan se miraron, con un asentimiento mutuo encararon nuevamente a Zork y al mismo tiempo declararon…..

-¡Permitir que tú sigas con vida Zork!-.

Los ojos de Zork brillaron con maldad, al tiempo que soltaba una risa muy tenebrosa-No me hagan reír, mejor ahórrense esas palabras para cuando hayan acabado conmigo, pero si creen que este es mi fin están muy equivocados, me costo mucho trabajo regresar a la vida como para que ahora me detengan un montón de seres inferiores como ustedes, luchare hasta el final y saldré victorioso ¡Gladiador relámpago!-nuevamente, los guerreros más resistentes formaron el escudo, deteniendo el ataque de Zork-¿Qué?-.

-¡Ahora es nuestro turno Zork! ¡Paladín, relámpago mágico!-.

-¡Poder activado: Dragón milenario!-.

-¡Brillante relámpago blanco!-.

-¡Poder activado: Dragón de la oscuridad!-.

El paladín, Drago, el brillante dragón y Helios lanzaron sus ataques más poderosos, a continuación, todos los valientes guerreros atacaron, sus ataques se fusionaron en uno solo y el ataque golpeo a Zork lanzándolo hacía atrás, chocando contra una pared del estadio, rompiéndola y quedando del otro lado.

-¿A dónde su fue?-pregunto Dan confundido.

-La fuerza de nuestros ataques combinados debieron sacarlo del estadio, no podemos permitir que escape-dijo Atem y todos salieron detrás de Zork, pero ocurrió algo extraño, ya que aunque Atem, Dan, Kaiba, Keith, el paladín, Drago, Helios y el brillante dragón cruzaron, los demás no pudieron hacerlo.

-¿Qué sucede? No podemos salir-dijo Tea.

Efectivamente, los únicos que pudieron salir fuera del estadio fueron Atem, Dan, Kaiba, Keith, el paladín, Drago, el brillante dragón y Helios.

-Es como si una barrera nos mantuviera aquí-dijo Yugi.

-Pero ¿Por qué ellos si pudieron salir?-pregunto Elfin.

-Debe ser por el gran poder que tienen-dijo Ragnaros.

Ninguno de los 8 que habían salido se dio cuenta de lo que pasaban, ya que estaban muy ocupados buscando a Zork.

-¿A dónde se fue ese cretino?-pregunto Kaiba volteando para todos lados.

Una risa se escucho y Zork reapareció-Oh que lastima, ese ataque no estuvo nada mal, realmente pensé que no lo lograría, estuvieron muy cerca, pero ya es hora de acabar con esto-.

-¿De que hablas? Nosotros podemos vencerte sin problema-dijo Dan.

-No lo creo, ya que estamos justo donde quería-Zork alzo la mirada y los otros lo hicieron, descubriendo que estaban justo en el punto exacto donde las líneas de la ley se unían-aquí es donde quería llegar, para poder hacer esto-Zork comenzó a liberar una gran cantidad de energía oscura sobre ese punto tan valioso.

-¿Qué esta haciendo?-exclamo Keith.

-Estoy corrompiendo las líneas de la ley, con eso podré hacer que en todos los universos llegue el apocalipsis, lo que hará que ya no exista más vida, ni luz, solo oscuridad, en la cual, yo reinare eternamente-.

-¡No te lo vamos a permitir!-exclamo Drago, mientras los cuatro guerreros se lanzaban contra Zork.

-Pero como fastidian-la serpiente de Zork lanzo cuatro bolas de energía oscura contra los valientes guerreros, quienes cayeron al suelo muy heridos.

-¡Drago!-.

-¡Helios!-.

-Su poder esta aumentando, esto no me gusta nada, si continua así en poco tiempo habrá llevado a cabo su ambición-dijo Atem apretando los dientes y puños, mientras Zork se reía maligna y triunfalmente.

**Continuara….**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 46, espero les haya gustado, aunque los guerreros obtuvieron la ventaja, ahora Zork ha llegado al lugar que tanto deseaba, el punto exacto donde los universos se unen y esta comenzando a corromperlo, Atem y los otros deben hacer algo cuanto antes o Zork lograra su máximo objetivo, la destrucción de todos los universos._

_Antes de pasar a los grandiosos comentarios, los cuales hacen que todos mis fics sean exitosos, dos anuncios:_

_El primero es que pido un aplauso para Toaneo07, cuyos problemas económicos de su familia se resolvieron con mucho éxito y otro más porque finalmente ha obtenido una nueva computadora, muchas felicidades y ojala no vuelvas a pasar por momentos tan malos como esos, bien hecho._

_El segundo aviso es que a partir de este capítulo ya no se reciben más OC para el fic Venganza del Inframundo, esa es una mala noticia, las buenas, es que muchos ya tenían un personaje en Ataque de las Maquinas, así que aun aparecerán en Venganza del Inframundo con ese mismo personaje, pero ya no se reciben más OC de ningún tipo, lo lamento, pero el tiempo límite ya pasó._

**AkiraKazami97: **_no te preocupes, ojala tu computadora se recupere pronto, en cuanto a Max, yo dije que Zork le iba a dar lo que se merecía y más, además de que quería dar la clásica lección de que nunca debes hacer tratos con el diablo, ya que siempre te traicionara al final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Suteichi-Kazami: **_esa es la lección en el fic, al menos, en ese capítulo, la cual es que nunca hagas tratos con el diablo, porque siempre lo pagaras muy caro, respecto a tu pareja, se que no se ha mostrado mucho, pero este torneo se enfocaba más en las batallas y en estos momentos se están enfrentando a un enemigo sumamente poderoso, así que por el momento no habrá mucho romance, tenme paciencia, ya que en mi siguiente fic serás la pareja oficial del Marucho adulto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Terminex: **_veo que eres muy fanático de Esparta, a mí no me gusto mucho esa película, me pareció demasiado….no hayo la palabra, pero simplemente no me gusto, en fin, permíteme corregirte, Halakthy no fue destruida, solo están inmovilizada, por decirlo así, Atem debe encontrar una forma de restaurar todos los poderes de la reina, ya que de lo contrario, Zork vencerá a todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Iron Mario: **_bueno, Zork ya las ha encontrado y esta comenzando a corromperlas, lo cual significaría el final de todos, respecto a Halakthy, ella es la única que puede derrotarlo, Atem debe encontrar la forma de regresarla antes de que sea tarde, ya que Zork puede triunfar en cualquier momento, pero no sabe que tiene dos aliados que pueden ayudarlo a restaurar a Halakthy. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_ok, gracias por esas palabras. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_no estas muy equivocado, ya que Zork esta justo en el lugar que tanto deseaba, ahora puede completar sus planes malignos y apoderarse de todos los universos, deben encontrar un modo de revivir a Halakthy antes de que sea tarde. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_si bueno, su poder era extraordinario, pero para mí su apariencia siempre será insignificante, en fin, Zork ha llegado al lugar que tanto deseaba y el peligro esta aumentando, necesitan a Halakthy con urgencia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_con eso me refiero al momento en el cual se decidió que Halakthy decidieran los lugares donde se llevarían a cabo los torneos, después del incidente de Peeves y la peste negra, respecto al Word, yo te recomiendo ir con un informático para que lo active por completo, eso es lo que yo recomiendo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para AkiraKazami97 y Suteichi-Kazami, junto mis cordiales saludos a Terminex, Iron Mario, Nanashi No Gombee, Moon-9215, Zeus y Toaneo07.**_

_**Nos vemos…..el domingo….**_


	47. La ultima esperanza

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, Zork esta comenzando a poner en marcha su plan para poder corromper los universos, pero aunque Aten, Dan, Kaiba, Keith, Drago, Helios, el paladín y el brillante dragón luchan con valor, el enemigos es terriblemente poderoso, solo les queda una opción, encontrar la forma de resucitar a Halakthy o será demasiado tarde._

_Y ahora el capítulo 47._

**Cap. 47 La última esperanza.**

Zork continuaba con su maligna ambición, al tiempo que los únicos guerreros que estaban observando lo que pasaba, sus compañeros se levantaron, pero algo aturdido.

-Dentro de muy poco tiempo podré completar mis planes y entonces solo existirá la oscuridad en todos los universos, será maravilloso todo-dijo Zork riéndose malignamente.

-No podemos permitir que logre su maligno objetivo-dijo Atem apretando los puños y los dientes, mientras Dan lo observaba.

-No entiendo ¿Qué son esas líneas de la ley y porque son tan importantes?-.

Atem miro a Dan y suspiro-Las líneas de la ley son un conjunto de líneas que representan a los distintos universos que existen, donde se cruzan los universos se unen, todos los universos comparten información en ese punto, si algo les ocurriera…-.

-Sería el fin de todos-dijo Drago levantándose-de ninguna manera dejare que se salga con la suya-.

-Si quieres detenerme puedes intentarlo, pero ya sabemos el resultado-dijo Zork con crueldad.

-De ninguna manera seré derrotado, voy a acabar contigo-dijo Helios, mientras se levantaba y luego lo hicieron el brillante dragón y el paladín oscuro.

**Naves…..**

El anciano místico, Güin y Pixie estaba muy preocupados, la situación había cambiado para peor, el terrible Zork estaba en el lugar donde tanto había deseado estar, en el lugar donde las líneas de la ley se cruzan.

-Rayos, estuvo cerca, por poco lo derrotaban-dijo Pixie enfadada.

-¿Tú crees eso?-pregunto Güin con mucha inseguridad.

-¿Eh?-.

-Es cierto que todos esos guerreros lucharon maravillosamente y con mucho valor, pero su enemigo es Zork y aunque estaba debilitándolo, su poder no puede ser destruido tan fácilmente, a un dios solo lo puede matar otro dios-dijo el anciano.

-Necesitamos a la reina Halakthy, tenemos que buscar una forma de traerla de regreso-dijo Güin muy preocupada.

**Estadio…..**

Los guerreros que aun estaban atrapados en el estadio trataban de salir, pero por más que golpeaban la barrera invisible, ninguno lograba pasar, ni siquiera los fantasmas, ni Linehalt, Ragnaros ni ningún espíritu milenario.

-Esta barrera no cede-dijo Linehalt-ni siquiera usando el armamento-.

-¿Por qué no usan el poder prohibido?-pregunto Tea.

-El poder prohibido no puede usarse muy seguido, ya lo hemos usado muchas veces en este torneo, si lo usáramos de nuevo sería catastrófico para nosotros-explico Ren.

-No podemos quedarnos aquí, Dan y los otros están en grave peligro, ellos solos no pueden contra ese monstruo-dijo Mira.

-De hecho, ninguno de nosotros puede hacerlo-dijo Ragnaros-es cierto que logramos hacerlo retroceder, pero aunque lucháramos con todo nuestro poder no sería suficiente, solo la reina podría vencerlo, pero…..-.

-Debe haber una forma de regresarla-dijo Fabia-tiene que haberla-.

-¿Cómo lo hizo la última vez?-pregunto Mylene atrayendo la atención de Tea, Yugi y Joey-me refiero a como invoco a Halakthy la primera vez que se enfrento a Zork-.

-Bueno, lo que sucedió fue que Zork había convertido a los dioses egipcios en piedra, pero el faraón logro resucitarlos al recordar su nombre y pudo combinarlos en Halakthy-explico Yugi.

-Pero si solo hizo eso ¿Por qué no lo hace ahora?-pregunto Davis.

-No es tan fácil, esa carta, la pirámide de la luz, sirve para drenar toda la energía de los dioses haciéndolos completamente inútiles, el faraón debe encontrar una forma de restaurar su poder-.

-Y tiene que hacerlo pronto, ya que de lo contrario, será el fin de todo-dijo Ragnaros viendo lo que pasaba.

Zork estaba corrompiendo los universos muy lentamente, Atem, Dan, Kaiba y Keith buscaban una forma de atacarlo, mientras sus guerreros observaban.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Ya no quieren atacarme?-pregunto con burla, lo que provoco que todos apretaran los puños-muy bien, entonces yo los atacare-la serpiente de Zork lanzo una bola de fuego, pero Atem reacciono a tiempo.

-¡Doble carta mágica, sombreros mágicos y duplicación de hechizos!-.

Los sombreros mágicos se activaron, junto con otra carta mágica y en lugar de 4 sombreros, aparecieron 8, mientras el paladín, Drago, el brillante dragón y Helios se ocultaban en cuatro.

-¿Qué?-.

-Eso estuvo cerca, pero aunque esto nos da tiempo eso también es una desventaja, ya que Zork puede terminar su corrupción en cualquier momento-.

-Tenemos que pensar en algo y pronto-dijo Keith preocupado.

Kaiba solo observaba la situación-Podría usar la brillante difusión, pero dudo mucho que eso baste para destruirlo-.

-La única que puede lograr eso es la reina Halakthy, la necesitamos para poder ganar esta batalla-dijo Atem preocupado.

-Rayos, si tan solo Drago supiera usar el poder del milenio que posee-dijo Dan humillado y algo hizo clic en la mente de Keith.

-Eso es, tal vez esa sea la solución-.

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunto Dan confundido.

-Dime Atem, el poder del milenio pertenece a las energías de la reina Halakthy ¿correcto?-Atem asintió-¿no crees que como Drago tiene ese poder puede restaurar su poder y traerla a la vida?-.

Atem se quedo pensando-No lo se, creo que Drago podría hacerlo si yo uso el poder de mi rompecabezas del milenio, pero no creo que Zork tenga la paciencia para esperar que lo hagamos-.

-Por eso Helios y yo podemos darles tiempo-dijo Keith.

-Eso es una locura, si lo intentan Zork los exterminara-.

-Entonces dime ¿Qué diferencia habría si no hacemos algo para detenerlo?-.

Atem solo agacho la cabeza, a decir verdad, no habría ninguna diferencia si Zork ganaba el poder de Drago podría ser la única oportunidad de revivir a Halakthy y derrotar a Zork.

-Muy bien, pero ten cuidado-.

-Di más bien tengan-dijo Kaiba-de ninguna manera dejare que se quede con toda la diversión, ya es tiempo de que salgas brillante dragón-el brillante dragón surgió del sombrero y encaro a Zork-¡Brillante difusión!-.

El brillante dragón lanzo su ataque contra Zork, quien al recibir aquel resplandor tuvo que detenerse en la corrupción del universo.

-Así que volvieron a armarse de valor, que testarudos son-Zork devolvió la vista y lanzo dos relámpagos contra el brillante dragón, pero Helios los desvió con sus poderosas garras.

-¿Te olvidaste de mí acaso?-.

-¡Poder activado: Impacto de oscuridad!-.

Helios lanzo varias ráfagas de energía oscura contra Zork, quien las recibió todas directamente, pero salió completamente ileso, aun después de ese feroz y poderoso ataque.

-Lo único que has logrado con esos ataques tan mediocres fue hacerme enojar, voy a acabar con ambos-.

-Eso me gustaría verlo-dijo Kaiba riéndose-¡Brillante relámpago blanco!-el brillante dragón lanzo su ataque, pero Zork lo detuvo con su garra, fue cuando Drago apareció.

-¡Resistan, yo también ayudare!-.

-¡Drago espera!-grito Dan.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me detienes?-.

-Necesitamos hacer otra cosa-dijo Dan y Atem se acerco, aunque primero regreso al paladín a su forma de carta, ya que necesitaría de todo su poder.

-Tenemos que restaurar el poder de Halakthy, es la única forma en que podremos derrotar a Zork-.

-Pero como lo haremos, la reina se quedo sin energías-.

-Por eso te necesito, tú recibiste energías del poder del milenio, eso quiere decir que si tú y yo combinamos nuestras energías podríamos restaurar el poder de los dioses egipcios y por lo tanto el de la reina Halakthy-.

-Entiendo, muy bien, entonces hagámoslo-.

_-"No funcionara"-_dijo una voz que salió de la nada, una muy conocida.

-Esa fue la voz del anciano místico-dijo Atem confundido.

**Naves…**

-Efectivamente faraón, soy yo, estoy comunicándome con ustedes telepáticamente-.

-_"¿Telepáticamente? Eso es grandioso"-_respondió Dan emocionado.

_-"Concéntrate Dan"-_replico Drago-"_¿Qué quieren decir con que no funcionara?"-._

-Aunque la idea es más que brillante, aun les falta un componente muy especial, algo que asegure que todo funcionara-.

_-"¿Un componente especial?"-_pregunto Atem confundido.

-Así es, aunque Drago tiene la energía del milenio al igual que usted, aun les hacen falta los poderes de los seis elementos: fuego, viento, tierra, agua, luz y oscuridad. Drago es el guerrero del fuego y eso hace que ahora posean el poder del fuego-.

**Estadio…..**

-Eso significa que aun necesitamos el poder del viento, tierra, agua, luz y oscuridad-.

-De hecho, el brillante dragón de ojos azules de Kaiba es de energía de la luz-explico Atem.

-Y Helios es de energía de la oscuridad, eso significa que solo necesitamos del viento, tierra y agua-dijo Drago.

_-"Y tienen que ser criaturas que sean de esos atributos desde su nacimiento, así que guerreros bakugan serían la mejor opción"-._

-Conozco a los indicados-dijo Dan-pero están atrapados en el estadio, ellos no pueden salir-.

_-"No se preocupen, nosotros nos encargaremos de eso, solo esperen, mientras tanto, impidan que Zork llegue hasta las líneas de la ley"-._

_-_Entendido-.

En ese momento, Zork sujeto al brillante dragón y a Helios, del cuello y luego los lanzo contra el suelo, ambos intentaron levantarse, pero Zork los pateo.

-¡Helios!-.

-Oh no, esto no me agrada-.

-Ya no me molestaran más-dijo Zork, mientras preparaba el golpe final, fue cuando Drago lo embistió.

-¡Aléjate de mis amigos!-.

-Vaya, llegaron refuerzos, si que son persistentes, pero siguen siendo basura para mí-.

-Eso ya lo veremos-.

-Drago ¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que…..-.

-Hubo un cambio de planes, necesitamos de su ayuda y la de otros tres guerreros para poder completar el plan-.

-No importa que planeen, el resultado será siempre el mismo, los haré pedazos a todos ustedes-.

Mientras en el estadio, los demás guerreros presenciaban la batalla, sin poder ayudar a sus amigos, fue cuando el anciano apareció como imagen holográfica.

-Valientes guerreros-dijo llamando la atención de todos-escuchen, tenemos un plan para poder derrotar a Zork, pero necesito de la ayuda de 6 guerreros y sus compañeros, estos son los que necesito, Mira, Shun, Marucho, Fabia, Mylene, Yugi, Tea y Joey, junto con sus compañeros Wilda, Ingram, Elfin, Aranaut, convoca al cráneo, la maga oscura y el dragón oscuro de ojos rojos-.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Yugi.

-Escuchen, la barrera que esta impidiendo que salgan, haré que desaparezca, pero solo será por pocos segundos, así que solo ustedes deben cruzarla sin demora, los demás deben permanecer aquí-se escucharon gritos de protestas-por favor, comprendan, este no es el momento para esto, debemos vencer a Zork y solo ellos pueden hacerlo, pero quiero saber si están dispuestos-.

-Por supuesto que si-dijeron Tea y Mira al mismo tiempo.

-Zork es una amenaza para todos los universos, debe ser detenido ahora o será el final de todo lo que conocemos-dijo Shun.

-Muy bien, entonces prepárense-el anciano místico comenzó a reunir energía y una vez tuvo toda la necesaria-¡Ahora, salgan rápido!-.

Sin decir nada más, cada uno subió a su compañero y salió del estadio, mientras el resto les deseaba buena suerte.

-Lo logramos-dijo Fabia contenta, pero su alegría desapareció cuando Drago y los otros dos dragones cayeron al suelo, mientras Zork volvía a su plan de corromper las líneas de la ley.

-Así que vinieron más insectos a desafiarme, eso no importa, en este momento mi poder no para de crecer, muy pronto convertiré a todos los universos en un abismo donde solo exista oscuridad-.

-Eso lo veremos-dijo Yugi.

-¡Yugi, chicos!-grito Atem, mientras aparecía junto con Dan, Keith y Kaiba.

-¿Qué sucede faraón? ¿Cuál es el plan?-pregunto Joey muy histérico.

-El plan es este, nosotros podemos resucitar a Halakthy y con ello vencer a Zork, pero necesito la ayuda de seis peleadores de los distintos atributos, así como del poder del brillante dragón-.

-Con que era eso-dijo Kaiba entrecerrando los ojos.

-No lo entiendo, exactamente que planeas hacer-dijo Mylene, mientras se acercaba a Keith.

-Es simple, cada bakugan representa uno de los seis elementos, lo cual también simboliza a uno de los dioses egipcios, Drago es el fuego, dragón alado de Ra, Ingram es el viento, Slifer el dragón celestial, Wilda es la tierra, ave dragón Isis, Elfin el agua, Obelisk el atormentador, finalmente, Aranaut la luz y Helios la oscuridad, los dos elementos que unen a los otros cuatro para formar a Halakthy, usando el poder de mi rompecabezas, pero para poder tener éxito necesitamos del poder del brillante dragón de ojos azules, ya que ese dragón tiene poderes muy especiales-.

-Eso no tienes que decírmelo-.

-Entonces ¿para que vinimos nosotros?-pregunto Joey.

-Creo saberlo, necesitan que alguien distraiga a Zork para que no logre su objetivo-dijo Yugi.

Atem cerro los ojos y asintió-Lo lamento, pero no se cuanto tiempo podamos durar haciendo esto y Zork ha estado corrompiendo este lugar desde que llegamos, no podemos arriesgarnos-.

-Lo entendemos-dijo Tea sonriendo-y pueden confiar en nosotros-.

-Gracias chicos-.

La risa de Zork se escucho y todos voltearon-Con que planean revivir a Halakthy ¿eh? Bueno, dudo mucho que lo consigan, pero intervendré por si las dudas, no dejare que arruinen mis planes esta vez-.

Atem y los otros se pusieron en guardia cuando Zork se lanzo contra los guerreros, pero el dragón oscuro lanzo una llama contra los ojos de Zork.

-¡Agh! ¡Mis ojos!-.

Joey miro a Atem y a quienes se encargarían de revivir a Halakthy-¡No se queden ahí parados, aprovechen para traer de nuevo a la reina!-.

-Si ¿Qué esperan? ¡Váyanse!-grito Tea entre enfadada y decidida, algo que llamo la atención de Atem, pero Tea solo le sonrió con tranquilidad.

Atem y los otros asintieron, para luego alejarse a un lugar donde pudieran comenzar con el proceso, mientras Atem sacaba las cuatro cartas de dioses egipcios.

-¡Ten cuidado Mylene!-grito Keith, mientras corría.

-¡No te preocupes por mí, recuerda que no soy fácil de vencer!-grito Mylene, mientras volvía a encarar a Zork, quien ya había recuperado la visión.

-¡No los dejare escapar!-.

-¡Ataque de magia oscura!-.

-¡Golpe de relámpago!-.

La maga oscura y convoca al cráneo atacaron al Zork al mismo tiempo, mientras Macubass volaba alrededor de Zork, enredándole sus piernas con una soga hecha de un láser color azul, pero el demonio se dio cuenta y las destruyo.

-¿Qué intentaste hacer con eso? Muy bien, primero acabare con ustedes y luego seguiré con sus amigos, ellos solo tendrán unos momentos más de vida-.

Atem y los otros llegaron hasta una colina, desde donde podrían ver como marchaba la situación, aunque muchos no estaban muy de acuerdo con eso.

-No me agrada la idea de dejarlos pelear solos contra ese monstro-.

-A mí tampoco, pero tenemos que resucitar a Halakthy, es la única forma en que podremos derrotar a Zork y en serio necesito su ayuda-Atem saco las cuatro cartas de dioses egipcios.

-Es el momento, debemos comenzar-dijo Drago.

-Pero ¿Qué debemos hacer?-pregunto Elfin.

-Ustedes poseen los poderes de los 6 elementos, eso significa que son los únicos que pueden restaurar el poder de Halakthy, con ayuda del brillante dragón podremos resucitar a los dioses y así podré combinarlos de nuevo-.

-Haremos lo que podamos-dijo Ingram.

-Gracias, pero debo advertirles que la energía que se requiere es tanta que no estoy seguro de si sus cuerpos podrán resistirlo-.

-No te preocupes por nosotros-dijo Helios-yo no me echare para atrás-.

-Ninguno lo hará-dijo Aranaut.

-De eso no me cabe la menor duda, pero necesito saber que piensan sus compañeros al respecto-Atem miro a los peleadores.

Los 6 se quedaron pensando, mientras Kaiba observaba en silencio, fue cuando un estruendo llamo la atención de todos.

-No es el momento para tardarse en dar una respuesta-dijo Kaiba, ya que al parecer, los que estaban distrayendo a Zork iban cada vez peor.

-Kaiba tiene razón, Zork puede actuar en cualquier momento-dijo Atem preocupado.

-Bueno, no negare que me preocupa lo que les pueda pasar a nuestros amigos bakugan-dijo Dan-pero si ellos están dispuestos a hacerlo, entonces yo también-.

-Y yo-dijo Mira.

-Igual-dijo Shun.

-No dejare que una era de oscuridad comience-dijo Marucho.

-Aranaut-Fabia miro a su compañero con muchas dudas.

-Descuide princesa, se en que esta pensando, pero le prometo que estaré bien-.

-Todos lo estaremos-aseguro Drago.

-Gracias chicos-dijo Atem agradecido-entonces es hora, comencemos y salvemos a todos los universos-.

-¡Si!-.

**Continuara…**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 47, espero les haya gustado, ha llegado el momento de que Atem y los otros den el contraataque final, la última esperanza, deberán usar los poderes de atributo de los bakugan, combinados con las energías del milenio que Atem, Kaiba y Drago poseen para restaurar el poder de Halakthy, la pregunta es ¿podrán hacerlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde?_

**AkiraKazami97: **_claro que puedo, aunque no se mucho al respecto, es una ley en la cual muchas compañías quieren eliminar páginas como youtube, facebook, entre otras, ya que según ellos, usan esas páginas para piratear, una verdadera tontería en mi opinión, por eso es que van a hacer huelga los dueños de dichas páginas, ya que todos están indignados por eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Aurarcangel: **_la idea esta interesante, pero ya tengo planeado otros proyectos para más adelante, aun así, creo que es algo que me gustaría hacer, muy bien pensado y gracias por tus palabras, me da gusto saber que mis fics están saliendo tan bien como esperaba, mucha gracias. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Iron Mario: **_en estos momentos están comenzando a poner en marcha el plan para restaurar el poder de Halakthy, el problema es que les tomara algo de tiempo, tiempo en el que Zork puede terminar de corromper las líneas de la ley o destruirlos, para evitar enfrentarse a la gran reina, la conclusión de esta batalla la verás en el próximo capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Infinita: **_estoy muy bien, gracias, respecto a lo que me cuentas, son cosas a la que uno debe irse acostumbrando, pero a veces son temporales, así que este puede ser tu caso, debes agradecer que estas viva y que tienes una gran oportunidad de vida, en fin, la situación es mala para los guerreros, pero ahora están dispuestos a restaurar el gran poder de Halakthy, pero deben darse prisa y será el fin de todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_bueno, aquí tienes el capítulo, Zork esta comenzando a cumplir su ambición y ahora están planeando revivir a Halakthy, pero si no se dan prisa, será el fin de todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Terminex: **_ok, ni yo veo una película tantas veces seguida, aunque me guste muchos, en fin, la de Esparta no es una que me llame la atención y por lo poco que le vi la verdad no me gusto para nada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_eso sucede cuando tu enemigo es un ser que ha existido desde antes que la propia luz, en la serie de Yugioh, Zork venció a Exodia, a los dioses egipcios (antes de que se fusionaran en Halakthy) y al máximo dragón blanco de ojos azules, así que te puedes dar una idea de que tan terrible es su poder, respecto a tu pregunta, si, he visto todas las que han hecho, incluyendo Alíen vs Depredador. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_no tienes que agradecerme, te lo mereces después de haber superado con éxito tus problemas económicos, gracias por tus palabras y dime ¿has resuelto el problema del Word? Porque yo te recomiendo que veas a un experto en eso para que lo instale, ya que ese suele ser el problema con una computadora nueva, tienen que hacerle mantenimiento, lo que incluye instalación de antivirus y el Microsoft. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_no será solo Drago, ya que están planeando revivir a Halakthy, respecto a Anubias, aunque no he visto esa temporada, se puede ver a simple vista que Anubias es muy agresivo y loco, no entiendo, que pasa con Suteichi-Kazami ¿tiene algún problema o que? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para AkiraKazami97, Aurarcangel e Infinita, junto mis cordiales saludos a Iron Mario, Moon-9215, Terminex, Zeus, Toaneo07 y Nanashi No Gombee.**_

_**Nos vemos…el martes…**_


	48. El ultimo esfuerzo

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, es hora del momento culminante, en el cual se deberá saber si la reina Halakthy regresara y salvara a todos, o Zork lograr completar sus malignos planes, corrompiendo las líneas de la ley y como consecuencia acabar con todos los universos para siempre._

_Y ahora el capítulo 48._

**Cap. 48 El último esfuerzo.**

Mientras Atem, Dan y los demás intentaban restaurar el poder de Halakthy, Zork estaba dándoles una soberana paliza al resto de sus amigos, quienes intentaban resistir el terrible combate.

-¡Poder activado: Láser aquos!-.

Macubass disparo su láser contra Zork, quien lo detuvo con su mano y luego disparo dos relámpagos contra el bakugan mecánico destruyéndolo y Mylene cayó al suelo de espaldas.

-Eres un insecto patético, no entiendo como pensaron que ese robot me derrotaría-Zork se preparo para aplastar a Mylene, algo que noto Keith.

-¡Mylene!-.

Un rayo golpeo a Zork, quien tuvo que retroceder, ya que ojos rojos había salvado a Mylene, mientras Tea se acercaba a ayudar a Mylene, mientras Keith suspiraba aliviado.

-No te distraigas-dijo Kaiba con frialdad y Keith suspiro.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos que estar aquí?-pregunto Dan.

-No lo se, ya que el poder de Halakthy es muy grande y tenemos que usar una gran cantidad de energía, solo espero que los bakugan resistan-dijo Atem, mientras su rompecabezas comenzaba a brillar.

-No te preocupes por nosotros-dijo Drago.

-Somos bakugan y esto no significa nada para nosotros-dijo Helios, mientras los otros bakugan asentían.

-Es bueno saberlo-Atem miro a Kaiba, quien asintió.

-¡Brillante dragón, usa tu brillante difusión!-.

El brillante dragón comenzó a brillar, su brillo cubrió las cartas de dioses egipcios, junto con el del rompecabezas y los poderes de los bakugan.

-Siento una extraña sensación, es como algo muy cálido-dijo Elfin.

-Es el poder de la reina, si continuamos así quizás podamos…-Atem no pudo continuar, ya que un rayo por poco los golpea.

-Están muy equivocados si creen que los dejare completar su ritual, acabare con todos ustedes antes de que lo logren-dijo Zork, mientras sus ojos brillaban con maldad-¡Gladiador relámpago!-.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Fabia cuando el ataque de Zork se dirigía hacia ellos, pero la maga oscura lo detuvo con una barrera mágica, pero aun así, el impacto hizo que chocara contra una roca.

-¡Ay no!-grito Tea preocupada.

Zork se rio por lo que estaba pasando, pero lo más grave no era el hecho de que intentara interrumpirlos, sino que mientras lo hacía, también corrompía a las líneas de la ley.

**Naves…..**

-¡Rayos!-grito Güin golpeando la pared-aunque están haciendo un gran trabajo, dudo mucho que Zork los deje terminar y si no hacen algo todos los universos serán destruidos-.

-Debe haber algo que podamos hacer, somos espíritus del milenio, los siervos de la reina Halakthy-dijo Pixie.

El anciano estaba pensando y miro a sus compañeros-Puede haber una cosa que podamos hacer-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Como Pixie dijo, nosotros somos espíritus del milenio, eso significa que también tenemos una gran cantidad de poderes, podemos usarlos para darles más tiempo y que así completen el ritual-.

-Creo saber que tienes en mente, pero será muy arriesgado-dijo Güin.

-Si no lo intentamos será el fin de todos, lo más seguro es que Zork nos destruya a nosotros también solo para asegurarse de que ya no habrá nadie que intente detenerlo-.

-No debemos perder el tiempo entonces-.

**Estadio…**

Ojos rojos cayó al suelo, derribado por un feroz golpe de Zork, lo siguiente que sucedió, fue que Zork lanzo una descarga maligna contra ojos rojos, el dragón no logro resistirlo y también fue derrotado.

-¡Oh no, mi ojos rojos!-grito Joey preocupado.

-Van dos y quedan dos-dijo Zork mirando a convoca al cráneo y a la maga oscura, quienes se prepararon para la batalla.

-Creo que todo depende de nosotros, Yugi-dijo Tea preocupada.

-No debemos perder, debemos distraerlo al menos hasta que el faraón y los otros terminen-dijo Yugi.

Zork descendió y comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia ellos, la maga oscura y convoca al cráneo emprendieron el vuelo, rodeando a Zork por distintas direcciones, mientras el demonio solo los observaba.

-¿Qué pretenden hacer volando como moscas?-Zork lanzo un golpe con su cola, el cual apenas lograron esquivar los dos espíritus, pero la mirada de Zork se desvió hacia Atem y los otros-no dejare que resuciten a Halakthy-.

-¡Convoca al cráneo, golpe de relámpago!-.

-¡Maga oscura, ataque de magia oscura!-.

Los dos espíritus atacaron a Zork, quien detuvo los ataques con su mano derecha, para luego lanzar una poderosa llamarada contra ellos, ambos espíritus no pudieron esquivarlo y fueron derrotados.

-¡Oh no!-grito Tea angustiada.

Desde el estadio, los guerreros que quedaron también vieron lo que pasaba y ahora estaban igual de angustiados, ya que no había nadie que protegiera a Dan, Atem, Drago, Kaiba, Keith y los otros del maligno Zork.

-Oh no, creo que este será el fin de todos-dijo Zenet asustada-ya no hay esperanza-.

-Siempre hay esperanza y eso lo se mejor que nadie-dijo TK.

Ren apretó los dientes y los puños-Debe haber algo que podamos hacer-.

-Lo hay-el rostro del anciano místico volvió a aparecer-pero necesito tu ayuda y la del poder prohibido de Linehalt.

Ren miro a Linehalt, quien devolvió la mirada hacia el anciano místico-Haré lo que pueda para ayudar, no dejare que Zork se salga con la suya, no cuando luchamos tanto para tener una vida bajo el sol-.

-Bien, esto es lo que debemos hacer…-el anciano místico comenzó a contarles el plan, diciendo que también necesitaría a los digimon más especiales, los cuales serían Omnimon, Imperialdramon, MagnaAngemon, Angewomon y Magnamon X.

Zork miro a los cuatro guerreros que lo habían desafiado y luego miro hacia los demás-Ya no hay nada que pueda detenerme, observen como destruyo a sus amigos y acabo con sus últimas esperanzas-.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Mylene, pero Zork ya había lanzado una feroz ráfaga de poder oscuro contra ellos, el ataque fue certero y levanto una gran cortina de humo-lo he logrado….. ¿Qué?-.

Cuando el humo se disipo, Linehalt apareció, listo con su armamento, algo que tomo por sorpresa a Dan y Drago.

-¡Ren!-.

-¡Linehalt!-.

-¡Poder activado: Boomix cerrado!-Linehalt disparo contra Zork, quien desvió el ataque con suma facilidad-¡Linehalt y yo haremos lo posible por detenerlo, ustedes deben traer de nuevo a Halakthy!-.

-¡Muy bien, pero tengan cuidado, él es muy poderoso!-grito Drago.

-No te preocupes por nosotros, tenemos ayuda-.

Efectivamente, el anciano místico y Güin habían regresado, gracias a sus poderes, pudieron hacer que todos los demás guerreros pudieran salir a enfrentarse a Zork.

-Creo que ahora tenemos más posibilidades de ganar-dijo Joey aliviado, pero Zork se rio.

-No creas eso, puede que hace un momento hayan tenido ventaja, pero esta vez, yo soy quien tiene todas la de ganar ¡Onda expansiva!-Zork lanzo el poderoso ataque y los guerreros atacaron con todo lo que tenían, mientras Linehalt, Omnimon, Imperialdramon, MagnaAngemon, Angewomon y Magnamon volaban alrededor de Zork, siendo guiados por el anciano místico, mientras Güin guiaba a los otros.

-Debemos esperar la señal del anciano-dijo Güin preparando a todos.

-¿Qué pretenden?-.

-¡Ahora!-declaro el anciano místico.

-¡Linehalt!-.

-¡Sentirás la energía de mi poder prohibido!-Linehalt comenzó a brillar, al tiempo que sus alas se volvían de ángel.

-¿Qué?-.

Luego aparecieron MagnaAngemon y Angewomon, quienes encararon a Zork, el demonio entrecerró los ojos preguntándose que planeaban.

-¡Atmosfera celestial!-.

-¡L puerta del destino!-ambos ángeles aumentaron la intensidad de luz creada por Linehalt, después se les unieron Omnimon, Imperialdramon e Magnamon, quienes comenzaron a liberar un gran destello.

-¿Qué están haciendo?-cuestiono Zork, mientras se sentía afectado por el poder de esa gran luz.

-¡Nuestro turno, ahora vayan!-indico Güin, mientras el resto de los guerreros usaban a sus compañeros para que brillaran y usaran ataques que aumentaran la intensidad de la luz, lo que comenzó a afectar a Zork.

-¡Gusanos, ya entiendo cual es su maldito plan!-.

El anciano y Güin se aseguraban que todo continuara, pero también contribuían, ya que ellos conocían el único punto débil de Zork, el poder de la luz, pero aunque esa luz era intensa y estaba siendo creada por seres de corazones buenos, solo había una luz que podía destruirlo por completo, la de Halakthy, por eso debían darse prisa.

-¿Qué están haciendo? No lo entiendo-dijo Dan confundido.

-Están debilitando a Zork, su única debilidad es la luz-dijo Shun.

-Casi-intervino Atem-la luz no lo debilita, simplemente lo retrasa, debemos traer a Halakthy de nuevo si queremos derrotarlo-.

-Hay que darse prisa-dijo Kaiba-comiencen a dar las energías de los elementos-.

Drago, Helios, Aranaut, Ingram, Wilda y Elfin asintieron, mientras sus cuerpos comenzaban a brillar de acuerdo a sus atributos.

-¡Eso es, sigan así, puede sentir que el poder de los dioses comienza a restaurarse!-grito Atem emocionado.

-¡Yo Mynkz Elfin Aquos le transfiero mi poder a Obelisk el atormentador, dios del agua, señor de los mares, guardián de la fuerza y el poder!-con esas palabras, un rayo azul surgió del cuerpo de Elfin y se introdujo dentro de la carta de Obelisk, la cual comenzó a brillar y Elfin volvió a su forma de esfera, siendo tomada por Marucho.

-¡Yo Magma Wilda Subterra le transfiero mi poder a ave dragón Isis, diosa de la tierra, señora de lo terrestre, guardiana del amor y de la compasión!-como Elfin, Wilda lanzo un rayo café, el cual se introdujo en Isis y luego Wilda regreso a ser una esfera, mientras Isis comenzaba a brillar.

-¡Yo Master Ingram Ventus le cedo mi poder a Slifer el dragón celestial, dios del viento, señor de los cielos, guardián de la sabiduría y el conocimiento!-Ingram volvió a ser una esfera, después de que un rayo verde surgió de su cuerpo y se introdujo en Slifer, quien comenzó a brillar.

-¡Yo Millenium Dragonoid Pyrus le concedo mi poder al dragón alado de Ra, dios del fuego, señor del sol, guardián del valor y el coraje!-Drago lanzo un rayo rojo, el cual se introdujo a Ra, pero aunque la carta comenzó a brillar, Drago no volvió a su forma de esfera.

-¡Yo Infinity Helios cedo mi poder darkus a los dioses egipcios!-.

-¡Al igual que yo, Aranaut Haos cedo mi poder a los dioses!-.

Ambos bakugan volvieron a sus formas de esfera, mientras Drago y el brillante dragón pasaban a la última parte, en la cual ambos debían dar su poder del milenio.

-¡Adelante!-rugió Drago, mientras lanzaba un rayo de color dorado, al igual que el brillante dragón de ojos azules.

-¡Ni se te ocurra perder!-grito Kaiba.

Justo en ese momento, Zork libero una gran explosión de energía maligna y todos los guerreros cayeron al suelo debilitados, fue cuando Zork se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-De ninguna manera lo permitiré ¡Explosión maligna!-Zork lanzo un rayo oscuro contra Atem, al ver eso, Dan corrió a su lado.

-¡Cuidado!-.

-¡Dan!-grito Mira al ver lo que pasaba, pero el rayo alcanzo no solo a los dos chicos, sino también a Drago y al brillante dragón, mientras Kaiba caía al suelo.

Zork se rio al ver la gran cantidad de humo que se levanto-Lo conseguí, ahora nada me….. ¿Qué?-.

Cuando el humo comenzó a dispersarse, Atem, Dan y Drago aparecieron, los tres estaban brillando, mientras el brillante dragón desaparecía.

-Es hora de terminar con esto ¿estas listo, Dan?-.

-Por supuesto ¿Qué me dices tú, Drago?-.

-¡Hagámoslo!-.

Atem lanzo un grito, mientras su rompecabezas brillaba y las cartas de dioses comenzaron a elevarse hasta quedar frente a Drago, quien lanzo un rugido y libero la energía que faltaba, fue cuando las cuatro cartas se convirtieron en los cuatro elementos, fuego, viento, tierra y agua, dando lugar a los dioses egipcios.

-¡Denles la bienvenida a Obelisk el atormentador, ave dragón Isis, Slifer el dragón celestial y el dragón alado de Ra!-.

-¡Los dioses egipcios!-grito Dan emocionado, mientras Drago volvía a su forma de esfera.

-¡Ahora, mis dioses egipcios, combínense!-.

-¡No!-.

Los dioses egipcios se fusionaron y una gran cantidad de luz comenzó a cubrir el lugar, provocando que Zork se protegiera, fue cuando Halakthy, suprema reina de los espíritus, creadora de la luz y ama de los seis elementos regreso a la vida.

-Zork-musito con un tono muy suave-haz causado mucho sufrimiento, haz acabado con muchas vidas, incluyendo la de un niño inocente, pronto conocerás las consecuencias de tus pecados-.

-No me hagas reír, de ninguna manera me volverás a destruir ¡No volverás a quitarme mi trono!-Zork se preparo para lanzar una llamarada, pero….

-¡Zona divina!-Halakthy cubrió el lugar con una zona en la cual se podía sentir una tranquilidad, una gran paz y un gran amor, pero Zork comenzó a sentirse cada vez más débil y trato de sujetar a Halakthy del cuello-no volverás a lastimar a nadie, nunca más ¡Djeser!-.

Halakthy uso su ataque más poderoso y Zork lanzo un grito, mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a romperse lentamente, hasta que finalmente desapareció en una gran explosión, fue tan grande y poderosa, que muchos tuvieron que protegerse, mientras Halakthy permanecía con una expresión seria.

Una vez que todo se calmo, Atem, Dan y Drago miraron a Halakthy, quien le devolvió la mirada y sonrió como una muestra de gratitud.

-Lo lograste-dijo Dan, mirando a Atem.

-Lo logramos-corrigió el faraón, mientras un grito de jubilo se escucho.

Después de darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, los guerreros lanzaron un grito lleno de emoción, finalmente lo habían logrado, Zork había sido derrotado y la corrupción que comenzó estaba desapareciendo.

Tea y Mira corrieron a brazos de sus amados, mientras Keith abrazaba a Mylene y esta a él, ambos estaban contentos de que el otro estuviera bien, al tiempo que Shun tomaba la mano de Fabia y Marucho se acercaba a Ayame, de hecho, muchos participantes se acercaban entre si formando parejas.

-Aunque Zork era malvado, debo decir que nos dio la batalla más emocionante de toda mi vida-dijo Dan sonriendo.

-Opino lo mismo-dijo Drago, subiendo al hombro de Dan.

-No piensen eso tan rápido-dijo Halakthy-ya que aun tenemos un asunto pendiente, anciano, Güin, necesito que traigan a todos los espectadores, ya que aun debemos concluir con una cosa-.

-Si alteza-dijeron ambos guerreros inclinándose respetuosamente.

**Más tarde…**

El estadio ya estaba reconstruido, gracias a la reina Halakthy, lo primero que ordeno, fue que les sirvieran a todos de comer, ya que debían estar hambrientos después de semejante batalla, cosa de la cual tenía toda la razón.

La mayoría de los guerreros comían como si no lo hubieran hecho en años, mientras otros solo observaban, sin embargo, aunque todo parecía estar volviendo a la normalidad, aun quedaba un asunto por atender y cuando todos hubieron terminado de comer, Halakthy se levanto de su trono.

-¡Bien, espero que hayan disfrutado su almuerzo, pero ahora debemos continuar con el torneo, antes que nada, quiero que guardemos un minuto de silencio para todos aquellos que murieron por culpa de Zork!-tal como Halakthy lo pidió, los murmullos y las pláticas cesaron casi al instante, fue cuando la reina prosiguió-¡Ahora, quiero darles un aplauso a todos aquellos que lucharon ferozmente y valientemente para poder detener a Zork y con ello, salvar a todos los universos!-se escucharon muchos aplausos, pero también llantos, ya que al parecer, los Taylor y los amigos de Max aun estaban impactados con lo que le había sucedido, algo que noto Halakthy y decidió decir unas palabras-¡Es muy triste que una vida tan joven se haya perdido en este torneo, cuyo propósito era una competencia limpia y una búsqueda para que los universos pudieran comprenderse mejor entre ellos, pero cuando nos hacen promesas de darnos aquello que más queremos o deseamos querer, generalmente nos volvemos muy vulnerables al lado maligno, por eso quiero pedirles que no odien a Max Taylor por lo que hizo, ni lo recuerden por ello, recuérdenlo como un chico lleno de vida, que tenía un amor sincero hacia los dinosaurios, una vida que termino al cruzarse con la gente equivocada!-.

-La reina tiene razón, que sabias palabras-dijo Atem.

-Es una lastima que no lo haya podido salvar-dijo Drago entristecido.

-Ninguno pudo hacerlo-dijo Dan.

-¡Ahora debemos continuar con el torneo, pero debido a lo que sucedió, los guerreros Yubel, Barodius y Hao desaparecieron tras haber sido absorbidos por Zork, lo que nos deja con solo dos participantes!-.

-Creo saber de quienes se tratan-dijo Kaiba con algo de desdén.

-¡Así que es hora de la batalla final del torneo, la cual será entre Dan del universo Bakugan vs Atem del universo Yugioh!-.

Al escuchar eso, muchos miraron hacia los dos chicos asombrados, incluso ellos parecían estarlo, esa noticia los había tomado por sorpresa a todos.

-_"Peleare con Dan….."-._

_-"Peleare con Atem…"-._

Atem y Dan se sostuvieron la mirada, en la cual se podía ver todo tipo de expresiones, tales como confusión, emoción, decisión y algo que prometía, que ese combate, la batalla final del torneo, sería el combate más grande que jamás hayan tenido.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 48, espero les haya gustado, finalmente, Zork ha sido derrotado, Halakthy ha recuperado su poder y restauro todo a como debía ser, pero el torneo debe seguir y es el momento del último combate, el cual será entre los dos guerreros más poderosos de todos los universos, el faraón, gran guardián del poder de los elementos, amo de los dioses, Atem vs el peleador bakugan número uno, compañero del bakugan más poderoso de todos, los más grandes guerreros del fuego, Dan y Drago ¿Quién será el ganador?_

**Terminex: **_debo decir que estoy considerando ese fic, pero primero debo terminar los proyectos que tengo en mente, antes de poder hacer cualquier otro, así no me complico tanto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Iron Mario: **_ni modo, tienes que hacer lo que te toca, debes disfrutarla, ya que por ahora la única responsabilidad es estudiar, ya luego tendrás que buscar trabajo para adaptarte a esta sociedad tan decadente, en fin, finalmente, Zork ha sido vencido y los universos están a salvo, menos mal que en los fics el bien siempre triunfa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Suteichi-Kazami: **_entiendo, pero te seguiré escribiendo así, ya que el nuevo esta muy largo, en fin, me alegra que ya lo hayas reconsiderado y no te enojes con Nanashi, él solo me comento de un aviso que habías puesto y yo lo leí, realmente me parecía una tontería el motivo por el que querías dejar de escribir sobre lo que te gusta, pero me alegra ver que no harás tal cosa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_si se los va a dar, de hecho, pero será hasta el final del torneo, ya veras porque. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_bueno, la batalla con Zork ha terminado y ahora va a comenzar el combate final entre Atem y Dan, será la batalla por ver quien es el mejor guerrero de todos, es hora de la batalla final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_ya le envié un mensaje y al parecer, ha decidido no dejar de escribir sobre la serie que le gusta, eso es bueno, ya que personalmente, no me parecía un buen motivo para dejar de hacer algo que le gustaba. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Suteichi-Kazami, junto mis cordiales saludos a Terminex, Iron Mario, Moon-9215, Zeus y Nanashi No Gombee.**_

_**Nos vemos….el jueves….**_


	49. El combate final

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, después de derrotar a Zork, comer y descansar, es hora del combate final del torneo, del duelo entre dimensiones, la batalla final, entre Atem del universo Yugioh, el mejor duelista de todo, guardián de los dioses egipcios y antiguo faraón de Egipto vs Dan Kuso, el peleador bakugan número uno, guardián del bakugan más poderoso de todos, Drago ¿Quién será el ganador?_

_Antes de pasar al capítulo, recomiendo esta canción, en honor a la batalla final del torneo, de Dragon Ball, ganador, este es el enlace en Youtube:_

_.com/watch?v=e9VoXTJjIMc_

_Y ahora el capítulo 49._

**Cap. 49 El combate final.**

**Atem vs Dan.**

Muchos esperaban ansiosos el comienzo del último combate del torneo, más cuando se trataba de los dos mejores guerreros, algunos ya se lo esperaban, pero otros aun estaban sorprendidos, entre ellos miembros de la pandilla alfa y del equipo rocket.

-Esto será muy interesante-dijo Keith, mientras observaba a Atem y a Dan, quienes ya estaban en la plataforma-ambos son grandes guerreros y sus respectivos compañeros son extremadamente poderosos, no puedo imaginarme quien será el ganador-.

-Será un gran combate-dijo Mylene.

Tea y Mira miraban la plataforma con muchas emociones, preocupación, emoción y ansiedad eran las principales, ya que sus dos amados se enfrentarían en la última batalla de ese torneo.

Atem y Dan se miraban con mucha determinación, ambos estaban sorprendidos por enfrentarse, pero al mismo tiempo…

-En mis sueños vi este momento-dijo Atem-a lo que me refiero, es que esperaba que nos enfrentáramos, pero nunca pensé que sería en la batalla final-.

-Lo mismo digo y debo admitir que me emociona la idea de pelear contra ti-dijo Dan.

-Yo también estoy emocionado-intervino Drago.

-¡Es hora, que comience el combate!-anuncio el anciano místico.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Millenium Dragonoid Pyrus!-.

-¡Estoy listo para pelear, daré lo mejor por la dimensión bakugan!-.

-Será un honor pelear contra ti Drago ¡Yo invocare a mi más leal sirviente, símbolo de mi baraja, el mago oscuro!-el poderoso mago hizo su aparición, blandiendo su báculo.

-Ten cuidado Drago, recuerda que ese mago no solo es poderoso, sino también astuto-

-Descuida, pero tú también debes tener cuidado-.

-Entendido ¡Poder activado: Reflecto de llamas!-.

Drago comenzó a brillar y lanzo dos llamaradas, las cuales se convirtieron en una cruz, el ataque se dirigía hacia el mago oscuro, quien permaneció quieto en todo momento.

-¡Defiende con hechizo mágico!-indico Atem, mientras el mago oscuro creaba una barrera que lo protegió del ataque de Drago-me temo que mi mago no será vencido tan fácilmente-.

En cuanto Atem dijo eso, el mago se lanzo contra Drago, golpeándolo con una poderosa embestida, pero Drago logro mantenerse en pie.

-Eso fue muy duro, realmente es fuerte-dijo Drago impresionado.

-Eso parece, pero nosotros lo somos más-dijo Dan sonriendo, Drago se lanzo contra el mago oscuro y viceversa, ambos chocaron y comenzaron a elevarse mientras se atacaban.

Los espectadores gritaban emocionados, ya que ese combate era espectacular y eso que apenas estaba comenzando, muchos gritaban apoyando a Atem y otros a Dan.

-Vaya, esta batalla es impresionante-dijo Julie admirada.

-Te impresionas con tan poca cosa-dijo Kaiba-ya que ninguno de los dos esta peleando como se debe, solo están jugando-.

-Lo imaginaba-dijo Keith sonriendo, al igual que Shun.

-Pero ¿Cómo se dieron cuenta?-pregunto Marucho confundido.

-Es muy simple, realmente-dijo Shun-acabamos de enfrentar a Zork, es natural que lo que están haciendo es solo un calentamiento, para después poder comenzar con todo lo que tienen-.

-¿Qué? ¿Esto es solo un calentamiento?-exclamo Julie impactada, ya que la batalla era demasiado intensa.

-Es una locura, si parece que se están dando con todo-dijo Jake.

-Eso parece, pero no lo hacen realmente-dijo Keith-¿no es así, Helios?-.

-Por supuesto, cualquier bakugan puede darse cuenta que el ataque que lanzo Drago al principio no fue ni la mitad de poderoso de los que acostumbra lanzar-dijo Helios.

-Así como la defensa del mago oscuro, esa defensa es más dura que eso, Atem esta haciendo lo mismo, al verlo me molesta mucho, pero debo aceptar que él es el rey de los juegos, el mejor duelista del mundo-.

-Vaya, creo que aunque Zork no logro su objetivo, si es el fin de los universos, ya que Kaiba acepto que Atem es el mejor-dijo Joey.

Halakthy miraba la batalla, ella también se había dado cuenta que tanto Atem como Dan solo estaban jugando, al igual que sus respectivos compañeros.

-¿Cuándo empezaran a luchar en serio?-pregunto Pixie con impaciencia-ya quiero verlos darse con todo-.

-Debes ser paciente, ya que aunque tú estas ansiosa, hay dos personas que lo están más-dijo Halakthy mirando a Tea y Mira, quienes estaban atentas a la batalla, ni siquiera parpadeaban.

El mago oscuro lanzo un golpe con su báculo, el cual Drago esquivo, luego Drago trato de golpearlo con su cola y el mago lo esquivo, ambos luchaban magistralmente, aunque solo fuera un calentamiento.

-Drago no pelea nada mal-dijo Atem sonriendo.

-Gracias, tú mago también es muy bueno-dijo Dan sonriendo.

El mago oscuro blandió su báculo, mientras creaba una esfera a su alrededor, para luego lanzarse contra Drago a una gran velocidad, Drago se hizo a un lado, pero el mago contraataco, fue cuando Dan decidió intervenir.

-¡Poder activado: Dragón galáctico!-.

Drago comenzó a brillar y se lanzo contra el mago a una gran velocidad, los dos guerreros se volvieron dos destellos que chocaban en el cielo, el público trataba de ubicarlos, pero les resultaba imposible, aunque muchas veces sintieron que pasaban muy cerca de ellos.

-¡Vamos Drago!-.

-¡No te dejes vencer mago oscuro!-.

Finalmente, ambos guerreros reaparecieron junto con sus respectivos compañeros, en ambos se podía ver una gran sonrisa por la emoción de la batalla.

-Esto se esta volviendo muy divertido, pero creo que ya es suficiente con el calentamiento ¿no crees, Atem?-pregunto Dan.

-Por supuesto-.

Al escuchar eso, muchos espectadores por poco se caen de la impresión, a algunos se les cayeron sus botanas y bebidas por lo que acababan de oír.

-¿Esto….fue solo un calentamiento?-.

-¿Qué me dices tú, Drago? ¿Te sientes listo para la verdadera batalla?-pregunto Dan.

-¿Es una broma? Esta batalla es la más divertida que he tenido, ya quiero pelear con todo lo que tengo-.

-Me alegra que digas eso-dijo Atem-porque es hora de liberar el poder total del mago oscuro, usando la magia de polimerización, podré unirlo con Buster Blader para crear al Paladín oscuro, el más grande mago y guerrero que jamás haya existido-el paladín oscuro hizo su aparición.

-Ten cuidado Drago-.

-Estoy listo-.

Halakthy observaba la batalla con mucho interés, debía admitirlo, aunque sabía que tanto el faraón como Dan serían los últimos contendientes, la batalla era mucho más extraordinaria de lo que había imaginado, más por el hecho de que ambos guerreros tenían un alto nivel de poder, un gran código de honor, entre otras cualidades.

-Ahora veremos que tan fuertes son enfrentándose uno contra el otro-.

-¿Quién cree que gane, alteza?-pregunto Pixie.

-No estoy segura, pero tengo mis sospechas-.

-¡Poder activado: Llama del milenio!-.

Drago lanzo su poderosa llama contra el paladín, quien la desvió con un movimiento de su báculo, para asombro de Drago, lo siguiente que pasó, fue que Drago recibió una potente patada en pleno rostro.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Drago?-.

-Descuida, eso no fue nada-dijo Drago, mientras golpeaba al paladín con su cola, para luego lanzarse contra él en una poderosa embestida, solo que el paladín hizo lo mismo y ambos chocaron nuevamente.

-¡Paladín oscuro, ataque de espada mágica!-.

El paladín creo una espada de energía mágica, la cual lanzo contra Drago, quien la sujeto con sus garras, aunque el poder fue tan grande que casi lo saca de la plataforma, Drago consiguió detenerla y destruirla.

-Creo que ahora es mi turno de atacar-.

-Tienes razón amigo ¡Poder activado: Golpe de calor!-.

Drago comenzó a brillar y lanzo una poderosa bola de fuego contra el paladín, quien se quedo quieto en todo momento, mientras Atem…..

-¡Magia elemental: Barrera de agua!-.

El paladín oscuro brillo de un color azul y golpeando el suelo con su báculo, creo una barrera de agua, la cual detuvo la bola de fuego extinguiéndola-.

-¿Qué?-.

-¿Pero como?-.

-Los espíritus del tipo magos tienen una habilidad, la cual consiste en usar cualquier poder de los elementos, pero esta habilidad solo puede activarse cuando el mago tiene un poder que sobrepasa los 2000 puntos de ataque, es por eso que el paladín oscuro pudo crear esa barrera de agua para protegerse del ataque de fuego de Drago-.

-Eso significa que puede atacarme con los poderes de los seis elementos-dijo Drago.

-Te equivocas, ya que solo puedo atacarte con los poderes del fuego, luz y oscuridad, los poderes del viento, tierra y agua sirven como poderes defensivos-.

-Ya veo, eso nos debe dar una ventaja ¿no crees, Drago?-.

-Lo dudo mucho, solo me dice que la batalla será más difícil de lo que creí-.

-Tal vez, pero también será más emocionante-dijo Dan sonriendo muy emocionado.

Atem parpadeo y luego sonrió-Realmente eres un chico muy especial, te agradezco que hayas peleado a mi lado contra Zork-.

-No tienes que hacerlo ¡Poder activado: Destello de fuego!-.

Drago se lanzo contra el paladín, convirtiéndose en una flecha de fuego, el mago dio un potente salto y se elevo en el aire esquivando el ataque, fue cuando Drago también emprendió el vuelo y ambos comenzaron una nueva batalla aérea.

-Esta vez si están peleando con toda seriedad-dijo Helios.

-¿Estas seguro?-pregunto Mylene.

-Por supuesto, ambos están atacándose con todo lo que tienen-dijo Keith-pero también se están divirtiendo mucho, al igual que Atem y Dan-.

-Así es como debió ser este torneo desde el principio-dijo Mira-luchando solo por diversión, sin preocuparse por seres malignos ni complots apocalípticos-Tea se rio-¿Qué sucede?-.

-No, nada, es que no sabes cuantas veces dije lo mismo cuando Atem se enfrentaba a algún villano que quería destruir el universo, Zork entre ellos-.

Drago y el paladín se lanzaron varios rayos, los cuales chocaban en el cielo, mientras algunos casi caen sobre el público, por suerte, la barrera los protegía, también hubo algunos que cayeron cerca de Atem y Dan, pero ninguno parecía molestarse por hacerse a un lado, simplemente disfrutaban de la batalla.

También los otros universos estaban impactados, los maestros pokemon como Ash estaban comenzando a entender porque no pudieron llegar tan lejos, mientras que la pandilla alfa y el equipo rocket temblaba de miedo por la espectacular batalla.

-¡Es genial, esta batalla es la mejor que jamás haya visto!-grito Tai emocionado.

-¡Tienes razón, esta es la mejor batalla de todos los tiempos!-grita Agumon emocionado.

-¿Quién creen que gane?-pregunto Sora impactada.

-Yo le apuesto al mago-dijo Tai.

-Y yo al dragón-dijo Agumon.

También los shamanes observaban la batalla asombrados, aunque Anna mantenía su mirada fría, mientras miraba a su prometido.

-Cuando regresemos a casa entrenaras mucho más duro para estar a la altura de esos guerreros-dijo con dureza, mientras Yoh sonreía nervioso, al igual que Amidamaru.

El paladín oscuro se volvió transparente, con lo cual pudo evitar un golpe de Drago, para luego volver a ser un ser sólido y lanzar un golpe con su báculo, pero Drago se protegió con su brazo.

-No lo haces nada mal-dijo Drago seguro de que el paladín lo entendía y tenía razón, porque el paladín sonrió, dándole a entender a Drago que él también era bueno.

-¡Poder activado: Llama dragón!-.

-¡Magia elemental: Lanzallamas!-.

Drago y el paladín oscuro lanzaron poderosos ataques de fuego, los cuales chocaron en el cielo y generaron una gran bola de fuego, mientras Halakthy sacaba unos malvaviscos y los colocaba en posición para que se asaran.

-¿Alguien quiere?-pregunto a sus invitados y todos aceptaron, aunque Salomo agarro más de 10-solo tengan cuidado, porque están calientes-.

Cuando los ataques de fuego desaparecieron, Drago y el paladín aparecieron, cada una con una expresión seria, dando a entender que esa batalla solo estaba comenzando.

-Vaya, nunca creí que Drago tendría tantos problemas enfrentándose a ese mago, realmente es emocionante-.

-Debo decir que yo también estoy emocionado, esta batalla no se compara a ninguna otra que haya tenido en mi mundo, excepto, tal vez, contra Kaiba-.

-Si, creo que Drago se las vería muy mal contra esos dragones tan poderosos, pero yo vine a ganar y planeo hacer eso-.

-Lo siento, pero aunque ganar el primer premio no es algo que me interese realmente, no voy a perder, ni voy a rendirme-.

-Yo tampoco-.

El paladín y Drago regresaron con sus compañeros, listos para continuar en cualquier momento, mientras se hacía un silencio en todo el estadio, después de unos 30 segundos de silencio, comenzaron a escucharse gritos de emoción.

-¡Esta batalla es la mejor que he presenciado!-.

-¡Vamos Dan, Drago…..!-.

-¡Vamos Atem, paladín oscuro….!-.

Muchos otros recordaban todas las batallas que ambos guerreros habían tenido desde el comienzo del torneo, así como las más duras que tuvieron cada uno:

Dan vs Bakura

Atem vs Kaiba.

Halakthy también lo hacía, ya que en esas dos batallas, fue donde vio el potencial de los dos guerreros más fuertes de cada dimensión, al menos, de la dimensión Yugioh y Bakugan.

Dan, luchando contra Bakura, el participante más sádico de todo el torneo, un demente amante de la sangre y de hacer sufrir a los demás, aunque Dan y Drago se las vieron muy mal enfrentándolo y a su criatura Diamante, empeorando todo cuando los llevo al reino de las sombras.

Dan lo había desafiado por su amiga y actual novia, Mira Clay, quien fue victima del salvajismo de Bakura durante la primera ronda, no solo demostró ser un chico con un gran valor, sino que además, había hecho que Drago evolucionara con el poder del milenio, la energía que había nacido en el antiguo Egipto hacia más de 5000 años, y así, Drago venció a Diamante.

Luego estaba el faraón Atem, hijo de Aknamkanon, uno de los reyes más sabios y bondadosos de Egipto, luchando en el pasado y en el presente contra todo tipo de seres malignos, su mayor reto fue enfrentarse a Kaiba en ese torneo y a su nuevo dragón, el brillante dragón de ojos azules.

Aquel poderoso dragón fue capaz de convertir a los espíritus más poderosos de Atem, es decir, los dioses egipcios, en simples estatuas de cristal, lo que hacía que el duelo comenzara a ir a favor de Kaiba, pero al final, el faraón nunca se rindió y no solo regreso a la vida a los dioses egipcios, sino que además, los había fusionado en el duelo en la gran Halakthy, con lo cual obtuvo la victoria de ese duelo.

Ahora, los dos mejores guerreros, quienes se enfrentaron a grandes rivales, se estaban enfrentando en la batalla final de ese torneo, la reina ya se lo había esperado, sabía que ellos serían los últimos dos guerreros, pero no dejaba de preguntarse lo mismo que todos ¿Quién sería el ganador? Aunque ella tenía una sospecha de cómo terminaría esa batalla.

Mientras todos estaban en sus pensamientos, Atem y Dan también, al igual que el paladín y Drago, cada uno se preguntaba cual sería el siguiente movimiento del otro.

-Esta batalla va a ser muy larga-dijo Kaiba atrayendo la atención de todos.

-¿Por qué crees eso, Seto?-pregunto Mokuba.

-Es simple, ambos son poderosos y aunque no lo parezca, al menos, ese tal Kuso, los dos son unos verdaderos genios en las batallas, aunque están dando todo lo que tienen, también están analizando las habilidades del otro, lo que les permitirá tener una mejor estrategia-.

-Guau, es impresionante-dijo Mira-pero ¿Cómo se dio cuenta?-.

-No fue difícil, después de todo ya he enfrentado a Atem antes, al verlo me da mucha rabia, no cabe duda que es un genio para los duelos, sin importar quien sea su oponente-.

-Digo lo mismo de Dan-dijo Keith.

-Y yo de Drago-dijo Helios.

Atem y Dan continuaban observándose, sin hacer el menor movimiento, al igual que el paladín oscuro y Drago, fue cuando los cuatro sonrieron.

-Realmente eres un gran guerrero, ambos lo son, Dan, Drago-dijo Atem.

-Digo lo mismo de ti-dijo Dan.

-Esta es la primera vez que peleo con alguien que tiene el nivel de poder del paladín oscuro-dijo Drago.

-El paladín también piensa lo mismo, de eso estoy seguro-.

-¿Cómo puedes estarlo si ni siquiera habla?-.

-Eso no importa, él y yo tenemos un lazo muy fuerte, tal como el que tú y Drago tienen-.

-Si, entiendo ese sentimiento-.

-Muy bien, entonces es hora de continuar esta batalla-.

-Y que sea hasta el final, pero te advierto que de ninguna manera pienso perder ni darme por vencido-.

-Digo lo mismo-.

El paladín oscuro y Drago se colocaron en posición de guardia, listos para reiniciar la batalla en cualquier momento, esa iba a ser la batalla de sus vidas, algo que Atem y Dan también pensaban y creían, era el momento de continuar con la batalla final.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 49, espero les haya gustado, la batalla final del torneo ha comenzado y los cuatro guerreros están dando todo de si, aunque al principio hicieron un pequeño calentamiento, y aunque ahora están peleando con todo, la pelea apenas esta comenzando y aun es muy pronto para saber quien será el ganador, pero ¿a quien le apuestan?_

**Infinita: **_el combate final ha dado inicio, ambos guerreros demuestran estar al nivel del otro, el paladín oscuro y Drago parecen tener el mismo nivel de poder, así que la batalla se volverá más intensa, aunque en el próximo capítulo se sabrá quien es el ganador. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Creepie Phantom: **_lamento informar que ya había dicho que a partir del capítulo 46 ya no se recibiría más OC, pero como aun tengo pendientes algunos datos, entonces los recibiré, solo dámelos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_finalmente, la batalla final del torneo ha comenzado, el combate decisivo, uno de los dos será el ganador, la pregunta es ¿Quién? Respecto a tu pregunta, yo tengo uno de hecho, además de cuatro juegos, uno de misiones, otro de carreras, uno de vampiros y uno de Harry Potter que es bien aburrido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_aun no es el final, pero nos estamos acercando cada vez más y más, falta muy poco. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Suteichi-Kazami: **_escucha, yo se que la cárcel puede parecer una prisión, pero dime ¿usas uniforme y si lo haces, de que tipo? Cuando estaba en la secundaria, el uniforme que usábamos lo hombres parecía más de un reo que de un estudiante, odiaba esa cosa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Raf-lyli: **_no te preocupes, siempre me da gusto que se den tiempo de leer y comentar, en fin, respecto a tu pregunta, lo más seguro es que salga la próxima semana o a la siguiente, pero ya falta poco, y de hecho si voy a hacer otro de Code Lyoko, poder ninja, respecto a Sakura ¿es la de Naruto o de Sakura Card Captors? Porque Naruto nunca me gusto realmente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_bueno, el combate recién empieza, así que ya deben tener una opinión diferente cada uno sobre lo que va a pasar, pero el torneo casi acaba, solo faltan dos capítulos para el gran final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Iron Mario: **_bueno, el gran combate acaba de empezar, espero que lo que va no te este decepcionando, ya que apenas es el comienzo, pero creo que en el próximo capítulo se acabara la batalla y en el siguiente el fic, para poder comenzar con Venganza del Inframundo, nos acercamos al final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Creepie Phantom, Suteichi-Kazami y Raf-lyli, junto mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Moon-9215, Nanashi No Gombee e Iron Mario.**_

_**Nos vemos…..el sábado…**_


	50. El ganador del torneo

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, es el momento decisivo, al fin se conocerá al gran ganador del torneo ¿Quién será? ¿Será Atem y el paladín oscuro, o tal vez, Dan y Millenium Dragonoid Pyrus? Lean el capítulo y averígüenlo._

_Y ahora el capítulo 50._

**Cap. 50 El ganador del torneo.**

Drago y el paladín oscuro se lanzaron contra el otro, mientras el poderoso mago blandía su báculo para lanzar un golpe contra Drago, quien detuvo el ataque con sus manos.

-¡No me vencerás tan fácilmente!-declaro Drago, mientras lanzaba al paladín oscuro al otro lado de la plataforma, el mago giro en el aire y aterrizo de pie.

-Vaya, realmente es un sujeto duro de vencer-dijo Dan sonriendo cada vez más emocionado.

-Digo lo mismo de Drago-dijo Atem sonriendo también.

-Esta batalla es intensa, pero me muero por saber quien será el ganador de este combate-dijo Joey-aunque creo firmemente que Atem será el ganador-.

-Para nada, Dan el galán a todos vencerá, al igual que Drago, los dos son guerreros poderosos-dijo Jake.

-Atem también lo es, pero esta batalla es muy interesante, ya que ese bakugan es el primero que evoluciona con la energía del milenio ¿no es así?-pregunto Kaiba.

-Estas en lo cierto-dijo Helios, fue cuando un estruendo llamo la atención de todos, devolviendo la mirada hacia la plataforma, descubrieron que el paladín y Drago habían vuelto a chocar, y ahora estaban sujetos de sus manos, mientras trataban de derribarse mutuamente.

-¡Vamos Drago!-.

-¡No te dejes vencer paladín!-.

Tanto Drago como el paladín estaban usando todas sus fuerzas en esa batalla, ningún pensaba ceder terreno, ya que los dos querían quedar bien ante sus compañeros, así como ganar ese torneo, aunque estaban divirtiéndose mucho.

-¡Vamos Atem, paladín…..!-.

-¡Vamos Dan, Drago….!-.

El público gritaba emocionado apoyando a sus guerreros favoritos, mientras Halakthy observaba el combate, al igual que sus espíritus y acompañantes.

-Que batalla, no solo pelean al mismo nivel, sino que ninguno va a ceder terreno-dijo el anciano.

-Esto me recuerda a la batalla que tuvieron Atem y Kaiba en ciudad batallas-dijo Güin, mientras Halakthy miraba a su curandera-en ese entonces, Kaiba tenía en sus manos la carta del gran Obelisk y el faraón del gran Slifer, dígame alteza ¿Qué sintió cuando dos partes de su alma chocaron entre si?-.

Halakthy se quedo pensando un momento y luego sonrió-Lo mismo que Atem y Dan están sintiendo, emoción, por esa razón, ninguna de dos de las partes de mi alma quería ceder terreno en ese combate-.

-Vaya, eso es muy curioso-dijo Pixie.

La batalla continuaba librándose en la plataforma, al ver que ambos tenían la misma fuerza física, el paladín oscuro decidió liberarse dándole una patada en el mentón a Drago, quien cayó al suelo, pero esquivo el siguiente golpe del paladín, para luego golpearlo él en el estomago.

-¡Poder activado: Fuego milenario!-.

Drago lanzo su poderoso ataque de fuego contra el paladín oscuro, quien se recupero a tiempo para ver el ataque dirigirse hacia él.

-¡Magia elemental ahora: Muro de tierra!-.

El paladín oscuro creo un muro hecho de tierra, el cual detuvo el ataque, mientras el paladín saltaba y se colocaba detrás de Drago.

-¡Cuidado Drago!-grito Dan, justo al mismo tiempo en que el paladín lanzaba su ataque contra Drago, pero la advertencia de Dan fue escuchada y Drago lo esquivo, para luego atacar al paladín y viceversa, ambos rodaron por el suelo y se levantaron nuevamente.

-Eso estuvo cerca-dijo Drago.

-Lo se, pero debo admitirlo, ellos dos son excelentes guerreros, estoy cada vez más emocionado-.

-Concéntrate Dan, recuerda que aunque Atem sea honorable estamos en medio de un combate-.

-Tienes razón-.

-No tienes que preocuparte, después de todo, yo también encuentro esta batalla muy divertida-dijo Atem con sinceridad-¡Ve paladín oscuro!-.

-¡Adelante Drago!-.

Nuevamente, ambos guerreros se lanzaron, solo que en vez de chocar, ambos se elevaron en el cielo y comenzaron a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo.

Los golpes que se daban hacían que el cielo se llenara de estruendos y de destellos que aparecían y desaparecían a gran velocidad, mientras el público trataba de ubicarlos con la mirada.

-¡Poder activado: Dragón milenario!-.

-¡Magia elemental: Rayo de oscuridad!-.

Los dos ataques chocaron en el cielo, liberando una gran explosión, que los hizo retroceder en el aire, pero lograron mantenerse firmes y luego se lanzaron contra el otro, iniciando una nueva batalla cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Esto es increíble-dijo Mira-ambos están luchando al mismo nivel-.

-Pero me pregunto quien podrá mantener el ritmo-dijo Tea.

El paladín oscuro lanzo un golpe con su báculo, Drago lo esquivo y luego el paladín esquivo un golpe de la cola de Drago, ambos guerreros estaban peleando con todo lo que tenían, mientras sus compañeros observaban atentamente, al tiempo que planeaban su estrategia.

Drago y el paladín chocaron sus puños, lo que genero un gran estruendo en el cielo, el público tuvo que protegerse los oídos para no quedar sordos, luego Drago ataco con un lanzallamas y el paladín oscuro lo desvió girando su báculo.

-Creo que esta batalla durara más de lo que creí-dijo Drago.

-Eres realmente un gran guerrero Drago-dijo Atem desde el suelo-pero de ninguna manera me daré por vencido ¡Paladín oscuro ataca con doble hechizo!-.

El paladín oscuro alzo su báculo y lanzo dos rayos contra Drago, el ataque fue efectivo y golpeo al bakugan, pero aunque Drago quedo algo aturdido, no cayó.

-¡Resiste Drago! ¡Poder activado: Fuego cruzado!-.

Drago lanzo las llamas con forma de X, las cuales también fueron efectivas y golpearon al paladín con fuerza, dejándolo en las mismas condiciones que Drago, luego ambos guerreros se lanzaron contra el otro, para luego desaparecer.

-Son demasiado rápidos-dijo Aranaut-quizás sean más rápidos que Lumagrow y yo juntos-.

-Es increíble-dijo Fabia admirada por la batalla.

-¡Allá están!-grito Elfin cuando los diviso peleando cerca de la plataforma, para luego elevarse nuevamente.

-Cielos, si que son rápidos-dijo Marucho, quien se vio silenciado por un nuevo estruendo en el cielo.

Drago y el paladín oscuro estaban sujetos, ya que Drago trataba de quitarle el báculo al mago, pero el paladín no se dejaba y le lanzo una potente patada al estomago de Drago, quien contraataco con un golpe de su cola.

-Esta batalla es espectacular-dijo Atem, quien ya se estaba comenzando a preocupar.

-Me pregunto si Drago podrá seguirle el paso a ese mago-dijo Dan en iguales condiciones que Atem.

Un ataque de fuego se vio en el cielo y luego uno de oscuridad, mientras el público trataba de ubicar a quienes lo habían lanzado, solo la reina Halakthy podía seguirles el paso a tan poderosos guerreros.

-Nunca me imagine que el poder de Drago se elevaría a tal magnitud, ambos son realmente poderosos-.

El paladín oscuro y Drago reaparecieron detrás de sus respectivos compañeros, aunque no duraron mucho en ese lugar, ya que volvieron a lanzarse contra el otro, el paladín oscuro lanzo un golpe con su báculo, pero Drago se protegió con sus brazos y luego retrocedieron, para luego lanzarse y así sucesivamente, era una batalla sin cuartel, mientras que Atem y Dan solo observaban, al tiempo que sacaban sus siguientes ataques.

-¡Carta portal abierta: Zona Pyrus!-.

El suelo comenzó a brillar y varias llamas aparecieron, lo que incremento el poder de Drago, pero Atem estaba preparado para eso.

-¡Magia elemental viento: Tornado gigante!-.

El paladín comenzó a girar a una gran velocidad, convirtiéndose en un feroz tornado, el cual desvió todas las llamas que casi lo golpeaban, luego ataco a Drago con un puñetazo y Drago contraataco con uno propio, nadie podía creer lo que pasaba, mientras Pixie gritaba cosas como.

-¡Vamos Atem! ¡Vamos Dan! No se a quien apoyar-dijo entristecida.

-¡Revélate carta boca abajo: Estrella de la magia!-.

Una estrella comenzó a brillar en el cielo, mientras el paladín oscuro libero un aura de color celeste, al tiempo que con su báculo creaba un rayo con la forma de una estrella, fue cuando lanzo el ataque contra Drago.

-¡Poder activado: Látigo de fuego!-.

En la mano de Drago se formo un látigo de llamas, el cual lanzo contra el ataque del paladín oscuro, ambos ataques chocaron y explotaron, lanzando a cada uno contra otro extremo de la plataforma.

-¡Paladín!-.

-¡Drago!-.

Los dos guerreros volvieron a levantarse, aunque con mucha dificultad, se notaba que estaban empezando a verse afectados por la batalla y que pronto terminaría a favor de uno de ellos.

-Esta batalla esta por terminar-dijo Shun-los dos están comenzando a dar muestras de cansancio, están a punto de caer-.

-La pregunta es quien resistirá más-dijo Ingram.

-Creo que estamos a punto de averiguarlo-dijo Keith.

Esta vez, Drago y el paladín oscuro permanecieron quietos, sin hacer el menor movimiento, al igual que Atem y Dan, ya que ambos también estaban comenzando a cansarse por la batalla, ya que el lazo que los unía con sus compañeros hacía que también se vieran afectados.

-Creo que estamos a punto de caer-dijo Atem sonriendo.

-Lo mismo digo-dijo Dan en las mismas condiciones-pero yo no me daré por vencido-.

-Yo tampoco-.

-¿Qué dices Drago? ¿Crees poder continuar?-.

-Por supuesto-.

Atem no tenía que decirle nada a su mago, él sabía que el paladín oscuro estaba listo para continuar con esa batalla y que no lo iba a defraudar, después de todo, no lo había hecho en 5000 años.

-¡Magia elemental luz: Resplandor mágico!-.

-¡Poder activado: Dragón galáctico!-.

Nuevamente, los dos ataques chocaron con tal fuerza, que generaron un grane estruendo, al tiempo que levantaban una gran cortina de humo, fue cuando el paladín y Drago se elevaron, retomando su lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

-¡Adelante paladín!-.

-¡No te des por vencido Drago!-.

Aquello parecía una batalla a muerte, debido a la gran ferocidad y esmero que ambos guerreros demostraban, aunque ninguno tenía la intención de morir, Drago y el paladín se patearon al mismo tiempo, se golpearon, se lanzaron rayos, entre otras cosas, pero ninguno cedía terreno, a pesar de que en ambos se veía que estaban en sus últimas fuerzas.

-Esto ya casi acaba-dijo Kaiba.

-Es cierto, se nota que ya casi están vencidos-dijo Yugi.

-¿Vencidos?-pregunto Joey confundido.

-Ambos están dando todo lo que tienen, así que es obvio que los dos están a punto de caer, pero me pregunto quien será el primero-dijo Kaiba-eso es algo que cualquiera puede ver, bueno, cualquiera que sea un verdadero guerrero-.

-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?-cuestiono Joey, mientras era sujeto por Tristan y Duke para que evitar que hiciera algo malo.

El paladín oscuro lanzo una bola de energía mágica, mientras Drago lanzaba una bola de fuego, los dos ataques chocaron y cada guerrero aprovecho para volver a atacar, todo era demasiado rápido, pero entonces, el paladín sujeto a Drago de su cola.

-¿Qué?-.

El paladín sonrió y comenzó a girar para obtener velocidad, luego lanzo a Drago contra el suelo, pero antes de estrellarse, Drago abrió sus alas, las cuales le ayudaron a detenerse.

-Eso estuvo cerca, realmente me asústate Drago-dijo Dan sonriendo, pero Drago aterrizo y cayó de rodillas, al tiempo que jadeaba de cansancio, pero el paladín también lo hacía, aunque estaba flotando en el cielo.

-Eres realmente bueno Dan, Drago, ambos lo son, estoy divirtiéndome mucho en esta batalla-dijo Atem.

-Lo mismo digo de ti y de tu paladín oscuro, realmente es la batalla más divertida que he tenido en mucho tiempo-.

-Pero creo que es hora de terminar con esto ¿no creer?-.

-Por supuesto-.

Drago se levanto y miro al paladín, para luego desaparecer, el paladín hizo lo mismo, convirtiéndose nuevamente en dos destellos que chocaban ferozmente en el cielo, causando un gran estruendo, mientras el público gritaba emocionado por la gran batalla que se estaba librando y que estaba a punto de terminar.

El paladín lanzo un golpe con su báculo y Drago con su cola, ambos ataques fueron certeros, dándose en pleno rostro, luego chocaron sus puños, rodillas y se daban cabezazos.

-Esto me esta dando miedo-dijo Jessie del universo pokemon.

-Son unos monstruos-dijo James en iguales condiciones.

El paladín oscuro y Drago se sujetaron con fuerza, con intensión de estrellar al otro, los dos comenzaron a descender en picada, estrellándose ambos contra el suelo, lo que levanto una gran cortina de humo, luego reaparecieron y se colocaron frente a sus compañeros, quienes ya tenían sus ataques listos.

-¡Ataque de magia oscura, ahora!-.

-¡Poder activado: Dragón milenario!-.

Ambos guerreros lanzaron sus ataques contra el otro, los dos ataques chocaron con mucha ferocidad en el centro de la plataforma, la explosión fue tan poderosa que Atem y Dan salieron volando, mientras el paladín y Drago intentaban resistir, finalmente la explosión se hizo mucho más intensa, que incluso la reina tuvo que protegerse los ojos.

-¿Qué esta sucediendo?-grito Pixie alarmada.

Poco a poco, la intensa luz comenzó a desparecer, permitiendo que los espectadores pudieran ver que había pasado, aunque fuera poco a poco.

Los primero que vieron, fue a Atem y a Dan en el suelo, fuera de la plataforma, sus compañeros aun estaban en la plataforma, pero respiraban agitadamente, después de unos segundos, que parecieron días, ambos guerreros sonrieron y asintiendo mutuamente, los dos cayeron al suelo, mientras volvían a sus formas de carta y esfera respectivamente.

-¿Qué paso?-.

-¿Quién gano?-.

Atem y Dan también se preguntaban lo mismo, mientras tomaban a sus compañeros con preocupación y duda, fue cuando el anciano hablo.

-¡Bueno….no sabemos quien fue el ganador, pero ahora vamos a investigar, les rogamos tengan paciencia, en seguida les daremos los resultados!-.

Una vez que todos se recuperaron de la impresión que causo esa gran batalla, el público estallo en gritos y aplausos, esa había sido la batalla más genial de todas, ahora solo debían esperar el resultado.

Los amigos de Atem y Dan corrieron a su lado, en ambos se podía ver que la explosión los había afectado un poco, ya que tenían su ropa algo maltrecha, con algunos cortes, etc. Mientras sus rostros, aunque sonrientes, estaban sucios, los curanderos se acercaron para revisar a Drago y la carta del paladín oscuro, después de unos cuantos segundos.

-Están bien, solo necesitan un buen descanso-dijo el hada de las inyecciones.

-Es bueno saberlo-dijo Dan sonriendo.

-Bueno, dentro de poco darán los resultados, fue un gran combate, tomen-el hada les dio una botella de agua a cada uno.

Los amigos de Atem y Dan no paraban de felicitarlos, cuando Drago se recupero, los bakugan también comenzaron a felicitarlo por su gran combate, Mira y Tea estaban al lado de sus amados, en ambas se veía una expresión de orgullo, por esa gran batalla.

-¿Esta usted segura, alteza?-pregunto el anciano místico, después de que Halakthy dijera cual era el resultado.

-Así es, debo decir que estoy impresionada, realmente son grandes guerreros, pero creo que es hora de dar el resultado-.

-Como diga-el anciano se acerco y todos guardaron silencio, mientras esperaban el resultado del combate-¡Damas y caballeros, por primera vez, en la historia de este torneo, tenemos un empate!-al escuchar eso, hubo muchas miradas de exclamación y asombro, Atem y Dan estaban igual o quizás más-¡Así es, después de revisar cuidadosamente los resultados, ambos guerreros, es decir, el paladín oscuro y Drago, volvieron a sus formas, llamémoslas restringidas, exactamente al mismo tiempo, mismos segundos, mismos minutos!-.

Halakthy se levanto de su trono y se acerco al anciano, quien se hizo a un lado para que la reina pudiera hablar.

-¡Por lo tanto, los ganadores de este gran torneo son Atem del universo Yugioh y Dan Kuso del universo Bakugan, muchas felicidades!-.

El público comenzó a aplaudir tras haber escuchado el resultado, muchos creían que Atem había ganado y otros que Dan, pero nadie se esperaba un empate, Atem y Dan se miraron entre si.

-Creo…..que si fue un empate-dijo Dan.

-Me sorprende mucho, pero creo que debí esperármelo, después de todo, fuiste el rival más fuerte que tuve en el torneo, además de Kaiba-Atem tendió su mano a Dan y el peleador se la estrecho.

Fue cuando sus amigos los levantaron en hombros, mientras gritos de emoción, aplausos y muchos rostros llenos de admiración ve veían por todas direcciones.

Drago estaba sobre el hombro de Dan, aunque a diferencia de su compañero, estaba algo apenado por la atención que estaba causando, su mirada se cruzo con el de la reina Halakthy, quien sonrió orgullosa.

-Este torneo ha terminado, creo que fue el más divertido que hemos tenido en años-dijo Pixie.

-Tienes razón, ahora solo queda una cosa por hacer-dijo Güin sonriendo.

Halakthy asintió y nuevamente atrajo la atención-¡Ahora tomaremos un pequeño descanso, para que nuestros dos ganadores se recuperen después de este gran combate, en 60 minutos continuaremos con la ceremonia de premiación, mientras tanto disfruten de todo lo que tenemos aquí, muchas gracias por su atención!-.

Atem y Dan volvieron a mirarse, mientras sus respectivas amadas también los miraban con mucha admiración, orgullo y felicidad, no solo habían resultado ganadores de ese gran torneo, sino que además, gracias a su valor, consiguieron salvar a todos los universos de las garras del maligno Zork.

Ahora era el momento de la entrega de los premios y de la ceremonia final del torneo, pero todos se preguntaban ¿Cuál sería el deseo de los dos ganadores?

**Continuara…**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 50, espero les haya gustado, no hubo un solo ganador, sino dos, Atem y Dan Kuso, ahora es el momento de la ceremonia de clausura del torneo, junto con la entrega de premios, así como el deseo que tanto el faraón como Dan van a pedir ¿Qué será? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo y averígüenlo._

**Zeus: **_acertaste a medias, ya que el combate termino en empate, con la victoria de Atem y Dan, los mejores guerreros de todos los universos, respecto a tu XBOX, a eso si yo no le se nada, en el mío puedo jugar videojuegos y ver películas DVD, en lo demás no tengo ni idea. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**AkiraKazami97: **_tuviste mucha razón, la tercera fue la opción ganadora, el combate termino en empate, así que en lugar de uno, hubo dos ganadores de este gran torneo, el próximo capítulo será el último, con la entrega de los premios, la ceremonia de clausura y la promesa de un nuevo futuro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Raf-lyli: **_haré lo que pueda con Sakura, pero debo advertirte que el fic de code lyoko será como una nueva generación de power rangers, así que veré como pudo solucionar esto, tal vez puedas ser una mentora o algo así, respecto al bakugan, no hay problema, yo pienso en los poderes y el novio de Sakura ¿a quien tienes en mente? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_bueno, el combate ha terminado en empate, ahora solo queda un capítulo para el gran final de este fic y el comienzo de Venganza del Inframundo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Suteichi-Kazami: **_no es raro que a una niña no le guste usar falda, es algo normal, no todos tienen los mismos gustos, tuviste razón, el combate termino en empate, muy bien adivinado, respecto a la canción, no hay problema, con todo gusto lo haré. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_creo que el ganador de la apuesta fue Nanashi, ya que él le aposto al empate, muchas felicidades, el próximo capítulo será el último, así que no se lo pierdan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para AkiraKazami97, Raf-lyli y Suteichi-Kazami, junto mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Moon-9215 y Nanashi No Gombee.**_

_**Nos vemos….el lunes….**_


	51. El final del torneo

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo y el último de este gran torneo, muchas gracias a todos los que comentaron y participaron en el torneo, felicidades a todos los que llegaron más allá de la primera ronda y una disculpa por aquellos que no lo lograron, es hora de terminar este gran evento, pero no se afligen, porque muy pronto empezare un nuevo fic._

_Y ahora el capítulo final._

**Cap. 51 El final del torneo.**

La ceremonia de clausura ya había comenzado, todos los participantes, de los distintos universos, estaban formados y listos para escuchar las palabras finales de la reina Halakthy, quien se levanto de su trono y se acerco a donde todos pudieran verla, seguida por sus más fieles seguidores.

-¡Hemos llegado al final del torneo, muchas felicidades a todos aquellos que participaron, les agradezco mucho que haya participado, pero todo tiene un final, así que antes de comenzar con la fiesta daremos los premios!-el anciano místico asintió y saco una lista.

-¡El sexto lugar es para Ace Grift del universo Bakugan, quien ha ganado el espejo místico, con el cual podrá ver el pasado, presente y futuro!-.

Ace respiro hondo y subió al escenario, donde la misma Halakthy fue quien le entrego su premio, Ace estaba sumamente emocionado, había quedado entre los seis mejores y ahora era el dueño de un espejo mágico.

-¡Bravo Ace, así se hace!-gritaba Julie emocionada.

Ace bajo dele escenario y el anciano prosiguió-¡El quinto lugar es para Aki del universo Bakugan, quien ha ganado la armadura samurái, la cual le dará el conocimiento y la fuerza de los samurái, guerreros ninja y maestros en artes marciales!-.

Al escuchar su nombre, Aki por poco cae al suelo desmayada, pero Mira la animo ha subir y la chica lo hizo, la reina Halakthy le dio su premio, mientras Aki balbuceaba muchas cosas sin sentido, debido a la gran impresión que aun sentía.

-Gracias…esto es…..yo…muchas gracias-dijo bajando del escenario.

Halakthy solo sonrió, mientras el anciano proseguía con el siguiente-¡El cuarto lugar es para Ren del universo Bakugan, quien ha ganado la gema cuyos poderes curativos son legendarios!-.

Ren suspiro y subió, mientras Zenet gritaba emocionada por él, un gundaliano había logrado quedar en tercer lugar, pero…..

-Hasta ahora solo hay del universo bakugan, esto se esta volviendo aburrido-dijo Úrsula.

-¿Qué esperabas? A nosotros nos sacaron en la primera ronda-dijo Xánder.

-¡Tienen razón y por su culpa ya no seré el rey de los dinosaurios!-grito Z enfadado.

Mientras eso pasaba, Halakthy le entrego su premio a Ren, quien haciendo una reverencia, se retiro del escenario.

-¡El tercer lugar es para Joey Wheeler del universo Yugioh, quien ha ganado el libro que contiene todas las respuestas del universo!-.

-¡Si! ¡Tercer lugar! ¡Trágate eso, Kaiba!-grito Joey contento, aunque Kaiba lo ignoro.

Halakthy se rio por el comentario de Joey y le entrego el libro, Joey hizo una reverencia sumamente exagerada, que casi se golpea en el suelo, pero logro levantarse a tiempo y bajo del escenario.

-¡En segundo lugar, tenemos a Han del universo Digimon, quien recibirá la gema del sol, cuyo poder es capaz de iluminar a un continente!-.

Han se quedo sorprendido y luego subió al escenario, mientras los del universo digimon aplaudían con muchas ganas, después de todo, al menos uno de su universo había llegado muy lejos, Lena también aplaudía con entusiasmo, pero su mirada seria no decía eso.

-Aquí tienes-dijo Halakthy entregándole la gema-úsala sabiamente-.

-Lo haré majestad-.

Han bajo y primero corrió junto a su compañero Magnamon, ambos chocaron sus puños y luego Han se dirigió con Lena.

-Felicidades-dijo la chica.

-Gracias, pero quiero que sepas que si llegue lejos fue por ti, ya que quería demostrarte que era fuerte-.

-Bueno, lo conseguiste-dijo Lena sonriendo.

-¡Ahora, el primer lugar es para….!-.

-Espere-interrumpió Halakthy cortésmente-antes que nada tengo algo que decir ¡El propósito de este torneo era unir a todos sus universos y lograr que se comprendieran entre si, algo que creo se ha logrado, pero aunque se necesita mucho valor para enfrentar al mal máximo, es decir, Zork, se requiere de mucho más valor para aceptar que nos equivocamos y que estamos dispuestos a cambiar, es por eso, que tengo unos obsequios de último minuto para Mylene, Volt, Lync y Shadow!-los aludidos se quedaron mudos de la impresión, mientras Hydron endurecía la mirada, al igual que su padre, el rey Zenoheld-¡Suban por favor!-.

Pero los vexos seguían paralizados, fue cuando Keith apoyo la mano en el hombre de Mylene, que la chica se recupero y subió, siendo seguida por Volt y los otros dos.

-¿De que se trata alteza?-pregunto Mylene.

-Ustedes han aprendido una gran lección, aprendieron de sus errores y que aunque esos robots son fuertes, nunca reemplazaran a un compañero real, porque no tienen esa lealtad ni amistad, por eso les entrego esto-Halakthy les mostro cuatro esferas bakugan-les presento a Freeza Aquos, Neos Haos, Raviel ventus y Uria Darkus-los cuatro bakugan se alejaron de Halakthy y se colocaron junto a los vexos, presentándose humildemente-cuídenlos mucho, ya que ellos son valientes guerreros-.

-Cuente con ello-dijo Volt, fue cuando Halakthy aplaudió y todos la siguieron, los vexos bajaron y Halakthy le indico al anciano que podía proseguir.

-¡Ahora, el primer lugar es para Atem del universo Yugioh y Dan del universo Bakugan, los grandes ganadores del torneo y del primer premio!-.

Atem y Dan subieron al escenario, en medio de aplausos y gritos de emoción, se acercaron a la reina y se inclinaron respetuosamente.

-Bien, valientes y nobles guerreros, díganme ¿Qué es lo que desean de mí?-.

-Lo hemos pensado y cada uno tiene su propio deseo, majestad-dijo Dan.

-Si usted esta de acuerdo-agrego Atem.

-Por supuesto que lo estoy-dijo Halakthy.

-Bueno, mi deseo es que por favor nos tome por discípulos a ambos-dijo Dan.

-Sería un gran honor para nosotros-dijo Drago.

Halakthy se quedo pensando un momento y luego sonrió-Creo que el honor sería todo mío, me sentiré honrada de entrenar a los dos guerreros que devolvieron mis poderes y ayudaron a destruir a Zork-Dan salto de alegría, pero aunque Atem sonrió, se mantuvo inclinado por respeto-¿y su deseo faraón?-.

Atem suspiro-Solo quiero que de alguna manera, todos estos universo puedan estar en contacto entre si, ya que hemos hecho muchos buenos amigos, así como muchos han encontrado amor en seres de otros universo, me parecería muy injusto que se separaran y ya no volvieran a verse-.

-Si, creo que entiendo como se sienten, muy bien-Halakthy levanto su mano y creo una atmosfera de luz que cubrió todo el estadio, muchos sintieron una gran calidad, mientras otros solo trataban de desviar la mirada-ya esta hecho, le he transferido a algunos seres de los distintos universos la capacidad de viajar de uno a otro, pero solo a unos cuantos, ya que hay algunos que todavía no lo merecen-.

-Lo entiendo, alteza-.

-Los felicito por haber llegado tan lejos en el torneo, realmente son los mejores guerreros de todos los universos-Halakthy comenzó a aplaudir y a los pocos segundos todos comenzaron a hacerlo.

-¡Vivan los ganadores!-.

Halakthy alzo sus manos para pedir silencio-¡Hemos concluido con la entrega de los premios, ahora daremos dos horas para que descansen y se arreglen para la fiesta de esta noche, espero verlos a todos en esa gran fiesta!-.

-¡Si!-.

Mylene se acerco a Keith y le tomo la mano-Dos horas ¿eh? Creo que es tiempo suficiente-.

-Pienso lo mismo-dijo Keith sonriendo y ambos se dirigieron a las habitaciones.

-Bueno, supongo que nos veremos en dos horas-dijo Dan a los demás.

-Si, creo que es hora de descansar un poco-dijo Atem sonriendo.

-¿Descansar? ¿Te has vuelto loco?-pregunto Joey-¡Tendremos fiesta! ¡Hay que prepararse para bailar toda la noche!-.

-Mejor cállate-dijo Mai dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

-Creo que tiene razón, ya que aun debemos bañarnos y arreglarnos-dijo Tea.

-Entonces nos vemos en dos horas-dijo Mira y todos se retiraron a arreglarse.

Halakthy observaba todo y suspiro, había sido el fin de otro torneo, fue cuando Pixie se le acerco.

-Cielos, es la primera vez que hay dos ganadores en lugar de uno ¿no le parece extraño alteza?-.

-No tanto como el hecho de que el último ganador quería una dotación de por vida de comida gratis-.

-Cierto-.

-Pixie, ve y alista a la banda, les espera una larga noche-.

-Como diga-.

Pixie se retiro, mientras Halakthy observaba el cielo nocturno, ese torneo fue el mejor que había presenciado, los guerreros fueron sumamente poderosos, así como las batallas fueron muy intensas, aunque algunas fueron más cómicas que intensas, ahora todo había llegado a su fin.

-Bueno, al menos se que volveremos a vernos en algunos años más, aunque pare ese entonces, todos ellos serán espíritus también-Halakthy se retiro a sus aposentos para descansar.

**En las habitaciones…**

Había mucho movimiento por todas partes, los chicos y chicas se arreglaban para la gran fiesta que se llevaría a cabo dentro de algunas horas, muchas chicas estaban ansiosas por bailar, Tea entre ellas, ya que su sueño siempre fue ser bailarina.

Atem, por su parte, miraba por las ventanas de su habitación, mientras pensaba en todo lo que había ocurrido, ese torneo había sido el mejor espectáculo al que había asistido, conoció nuevos amigos y juntos destruyeron a Zork definitivamente, ahora era el momento de relajarse y divertirse, pero conociendo a Kaiba, en cuanto regresaran a su mundo lo retaría a un duelo.

Dan también se arreglaba, aunque con algo de esfuerzo, después de todo, quería impresionar a Mira, algo que extraño a Drago.

-Nunca te había visto esmerarte tanto para impresionar a una chica, ni siquiera a Runo-dijo Drago.

-Bueno, Mira es diferente, ella es muy especial para mí-.

-Te comprendo a la perfección-Drago recordó a Weiver y Dan lo noto.

-Oye Drago ¿Por qué no le pediste a la reina Halakthy que trajera a Weiver a la vida?-.

-Porque no sería correcto-.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-.

-Aunque la reina tiene esa capacidad, no puedo violar las leyes de la naturaleza, por esa razón tampoco pudo revivir a Max, ya que eso sería ir contra las leyes naturales, todos los dioses las respetan, por eso no puede hacer nada-.

-Cielos, son demasiadas reglas-.

-Eso creo, pero así son las cosas y debemos aceptarlas-.

El tiempo siguió su curso, mientras todos se preparaban para la gran fiesta, los minimoys y elfos colocaban mesas, sillas y un bufet ilimitado.

-Dense prisa, la fiesta ya casi empieza-dijo la princesa del Tsurugi, quien era la encargada de acomodar todo, junto con el hada mística.

-Ya solo falta una hora, debemos darnos prisa-.

Los minimoys y elfos comenzaron a trabajar con mucha más prisa, mientras algunos decían cosas como…

-Es duro el trabajo…-dijo un minimoy.

-Cierto, pero la paga es excelente-dijo el elfo-y lo bueno es que todo este trabajo nada más es cada 100 años-.

-Buen punto-.

Finalmente las dos horas pasaron y el estadio comenzó a llenarse, mientras veían los nuevos adornos, había de todo, desde estandartes con imágenes de los dioses egipcios, hasta banderas que representaban a los distintos universos, había una piscina en el centro del estadio, con toboganes, trampolines, redes de voleibol, siendo vigilada por espíritus del tipo agua, los cuales se asegurarían de que nadie se ahogara.

También había otras atracciones, como el show de talentos, algunos videojuegos, lugares para jugar cartas de Yugioh, para peleas bakugan, etc.

-Si que es impresionante-dijo Kaiba.

Al poco tiempo, Atem, Dan y sus amigos aparecieron, Dan estaba tomando la mano de Mira, mientras Tea se abrazaba a Atem.

-Creo que será una gran fiesta-dijo Shun, mientras Fabia asentía.

-¿Dónde están Keith y Mylene?-pregunto Mira.

-Ahí vienen-dijo Marucho y efectivamente, los aludidos aparecieron, aunque a muchos les sorprendió ver a Mylene con vestido, pero antes de poder decir algo…

-¡Bienvenidos a la fiesta que anuncia el final de nuestro torneo, les agradezco a todos que hayan venido, ya disfrutamos de buenos combates, así como de la derrota del mayor mal de los universos, ahora los dejo con el grupo que tocara esta noche, damas y caballeros, es con gran orgullo que presento a las Hex Girls!-declaro Halakthy, mientras comenzaban a aplaudir.

Un grupo, conformado por cuatro chicas hizo su aparición, mientras comenzaban a cantar una canción llamada "Trampa de Amor".

(Nota: esa canción pertenece a la nueva serie de Scooby Doo, Misterios SA, se encuentra en youtube y este es el enlace, por si les interesa: .com/watch?v=4aWXSCmfy1g, desafortunadamente, la letra no es algo que aparezca).

Las chicas terminaron de tocar y el público comenzó a aplaudir, mientras gritaban emocionados….

-¡Otra, otra, otra….!-.

-¡Muchas gracias, ahora cantaremos otra, pero esta vez, en compañía de unos talentoso espíritus y como vocalista un gran cantante, con ustedes, Kuriboh!-la tierna bolita de pelos hizo su aparición, tomo el micrófono y espero-¡Bien, ahora disfruten de esta canción titulada "Dulce victoria"!-.

Los espíritus y las Hex Girls comenzaron a tocar, mientras Kuriboh cantaba y para asombro de todos, lo hacía perfectamente:

El ganador se lleva todo. Es la emoción de una muerte más.

El último en caer, nunca sacrificará tu voluntad.

No vuelvas a mirar atrás en el viento cerrándose

El ataque sólo sus alas en el viento.

Oh, el sueño comienza...

Y es dulce, dulce victoria, dulce, sí.

Y es la nuestra para la toma, es la nuestra para la lucha,

En la dulce, dulce victoria, dulce, sí.

Y el que está último en caer

El ganador se lleva todo

No se puede ganar sin plata

Sólo se pierde el oro

Se presiona con una fiebre

Por su tiempo mantiene el peaje

Contra todos los pronósticos,

Contra todo el dolor

La espalda en la pared

Con nadie a quien culpar

Corazón salvaje no será domado

Y es dulce, dulce victoria, dulce, oh

Es nuestra para la toma, es la nuestra para la lucha,

Y es dulce, dulce victoria, dulce

Y el que está último en caer

El ganador se lleva todo

Toma

Y el que está último en caer

Dulce, dulce victoria, dulce, sí

Es la nuestra para la toma, es la nuestra para la lucha,

Y es dulce, dulce, dulce victoria, sí

Y el que está último en caer

El ganador será

(Nota: La canción también esta en youtube, de un episodio de Bob Esponja, con subtítulos en español, este es el enlace: .com/watch?v=Tm4Lp7A-75U, disfrútenla).

Después de eso, las Hex Girls continuaron tocando, mientras la gente comenzaba a reunirse en la pista para bailar, la misma Halakthy hacía movimientos involuntarios con la música.

Otros habían preferido probar el agua de la piscina, así como ver el show de talentos, aunque todos disfrutaban de la música de las Hex Girls, todo para deleite de quienes asistían, la comida era la más exquisita que habían servido en todo ese torneo, algunos prácticamente devoraban lo que agarraban.

Muchos se acercaron a los dos ganadores del torneo, mientras pedían sus autógrafos, así como les pedían tocar la carta del paladín oscuro y la esfera de Drago.

-Lo siento, pero no soy un juguete-dijo Drago, mientras se alejaba.

-Entonces díganos ¿Qué se siente que van a ser entrenados por la gran reina Halakthy?-pregunto uno muy emocionado.

-Lo considero un gran honor-dijo Atem con sinceridad.

-Yo también, estoy seguro que aprenderemos mucho de ella-dijo Dan, dando por finalizada la entrevista, mientras sacaban a bailar a sus respectivas parejas.

Las Hex Girls continuaron tocando y lo harían durante toda la noche, mientras la reina Halakthy observaba como se divertían todos en la fiesta.

-¿Qué sucederá ahora alteza?-pregunto Pixie.

-Viene una era de paz y armonía, pero también vienen muchas batallas para todos estos grandes guerreros, no puedo decirte bien de que se trata, ya que no esta permitido-.

-Significa que todo volvió a la normalidad-.

-Bueno, casi todo-dijo Halakthy sonriendo.

**Días después…**

Halakthy estaba meditando en un hermoso jardín, donde los elementos se unían como uno solo, dando un equilibrio a todos los universos, fue cuando llegaron visitas.

-¿Se puede saber que estaban haciendo? Llegan tarde a su entrenamiento-.

-Lo siento, maestra-dijo Atem.

-Pero Dan no quería venir sin acabarse casi todo el bufet-dijo Drago.

-¡Drago!-.

Halakthy se rio y volteo a verlos-Bueno, lo importante es que ya están aquí, así que debemos empezar cuanto antes-.

Atem y Dan asintieron, mientras preparaban a sus respectivos compañeros para el entrenamiento.

-¡Paladín oscuro!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Millenium Dragonoid Pyrus!-.

Halakthy sonrió, mientras veía a los compañeros de sus discípulos-Muéstrenme lo que tienen-.

Drago y el paladín se lanzaron contra su maestra, dando inicio a un entrenamiento que daría comienzo a una nueva era de héroes.

**FIN**

_Ya quedo el capítulo final, espero les haya gustado, muchas gracias a todos aquellos que comentaron este gran fic y que participaron en este torneo, muchas gracias, desde el fondo de mi corazón, este es otro éxito que he conseguido y no lo habría hecho si no fuera por todos los que se toman su tiempo para leer y comentar todo lo que escribo, muchas gracias._

_Futuros trabajos, en orden en que voy a realizarlos:_

_1.- Venganza del Inframundo (Bakugan)_

_2.- Poder Ninja (Code Lyoko)_

_3.- Amor y Venganza (Digimon)_

_4.- Cuento de Navidad (Bakugan)_

_5.- Uno de la ley y el orden UVE, aun no tiene nombre_

_6.- La bella, el dragón y los zombis (Code Lyoko)_

_Espero tener el mismo éxito que he tenido hasta ahora._

**Infinita: **_no te preocupes, pero espero que te parezca que si aprovecharon su deseo, este es otro fic que he terminado y ahora voy a empezar otro, cielos, si que estoy impresionado por el éxito que he tenido hasta ahora. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**AkiraKazami97: **_lo lamento, pero se explico porque ese deseo no podía cumplirse, ya que Halakthy no puede ir en contra de las leyes de la naturaleza, pero espero te haya gustado el deseo de cada uno, en fin, ya voy a empezar un nuevo fic, no te lo pierdas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Iron Mario: **_bueno, este fic ya se acabo, es otro que se va a la bolsa y ya voy a empezar uno nuevo, espero seguir tan bien como hasta ahora, ya que realmente, todo se me ocurre apenas empiezo a escribir, como podrás ver, ya tengo seis trabajos pendientes que escribir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_bueno, supongo que nadie acertó esta vez, ya que el capítulo consistió más que nada en la ceremonia de clausura, pero felicito a Nanashi por haber ganado la primera apuesta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Escarlata, Nina y Joe: **_vaya, fueron a Disney, he oído muchas cosas negativas de ese lugar, como el hecho de que todo es carísimo y que tardas siglos en subir a un solo juego, que molesto debe ser eso, bueno, ya voy a empezar una nueva aventura. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Creepie Phantom: **_ya veo, en fin, muchos se esperaban el empate, pero otros que iba a ganar Dan y otros que Atem, en fin, me alegra que a algunos los tomara por sorpresa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_lo entiendo, te recomiendo ver a un especialista en eso para que lo repare, en fin, ya voy a comenzar Venganza del Inframundo, este fue otro éxito que va a la bolsa, oye, necesito los datos de tu personaje en Venganza del Inframundo, solo tengo los del bakugan, si no es mucha molestia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_me alegra que te gustara el combate y el final de empate, muchos esperaban que Atem ganara y otros que Dan, pero decidí que el mejor final sería un empate. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Suteichi-Kazami: **_te felicito por haber adivinado el resultado final del torneo, respecto a la canción, debes comprender que primero pasaran algunos capítulos antes de eso, pero dime ¿esa canción la cantaba Fabia para tu OC y tienes otra cosa en mente? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Infinita, AkiraKazami97, Escarlata, Nina, Creepie Phantom y Suteichi-Kazami, junto mis cordiales saludos a Iron Mario, Nanashi No Gombee, Joe, Zeus y Moon-9215.**_

_**Nos vemos….el miércoles…..con un nuevo fic….**_


End file.
